Stargate Nexus Series
by AT and TT
Summary: SG Franchise Ends but the Adventure Continues! All Characters SG1/SGA/SGU/Aliens/New characters! Action/scifi/romance. Pic & more at the stargatenexus website, including Jack & Sam's wedding album. Check our FF forum! *NEW*Ch26 The SGC finds trouble while helping old friends. Part 2 of the last CH
1. Pequil Relationships Then to

SG NEXUS CH1 –(2005-2012) RELATIONSHIP THEN TO NOW

**Part1_- SG1 Season 9 & 10_**

**Jack and Sam (Circa S9 Episodes 1-2)**

**June 2005**

Jack walked out on the porch of his cabin. It had been a long few week taking, care of some lose ends on Colorado Springs, and getting settled in Washington. A smile swept over his face when Sam's car pulled up the drive. He did a slow jog up to the car and opened the door for her. She got out slowly and couldn't help blushing as she greeted Jack with a warm kiss. He put his arms around her waist and planted another kiss.

-Sam: I can't believe we're doing this.

-Jack: I'm no longer your commanding officer.

-Sam: But you are still my superior officer.

-Jack: I know, but I'm going to be retired soon. As long as we stick to the plan, by this time next year we'll be… um…

-Sam:(grinning knowing that Jack had just backed himself in a corner) We'll be what, _Sir_?

-Jack: You know (making an odd face as he searched for the right words) We'll be… all set… good to go… sitting on top of the world.

-Sam: Uh huh. Nice save, Sir.

-Jack: While we're here, it's Jack.

**XOX)X**

**Cam and Carolyn (S 9 Episode 4 *4min. 45 sec.)**

**July 2005**

-Cam: We really shouldn't be doing this.

-Carolyn: You weren't worried last night in my quarters.

-Cam: That was different. Nobody was here.

-Carolyn: You mean my dad wasn't here.

-Cam: There's that and the fact that we're making out in an elevator.

-Carolyn: I know, you're right.

-Cam: Let me take you out on a real date.

-Carolyn: I don't know…

-Cam: I won't take no for an answer.

-Carolyn: well…

Before she could answer, the elevator door opened. They pulled away from each other in time, but forgot to fix their clothes. Cam was more than a little nervous when they came face to face with Gen. Landry. He spoke to Carolyn about Vala and Daniel's medical condition as Cam tried to button up his shirt. He could tell by the way Landry was looking at him that he suspected something. But Carolyn was unfazed. When Landry left Carolyn couldn't help but snicker. They made sure to keep their voices low.

-Carolyn: You weren't nervous were you.

-Cam: Like a chicken in a fox's den. Maybe I should say something to him.

-Carolyn: That wouldn't be good idea. We're still getting to know each other. What if things don't work out? My dad can be a real bear when it comes to the guys I've dated. And you work for him.

-Cam: You have a point.

-Carolyn: I better get back to work.

-Cam: (speaking in a whisper) Wait. What about that date?

-Carolyn: (looking around before speaking) Ok. You're on.

-Cam: All right.

He watched her as she walked away with a smile on his face. Things were starting to look up.

**XOXOX **

**Jack and Sam (S9 Circa episodes 6-7)**

**Aug 2005**

Jack and Sam were spending another weekend together. They looked forward to their times together. Jack had some bad news that he hoped wouldn't put a damper on their weekend. They snuggled on the sofa enjoying the ambiance from the fireplace.

-Sam: So are you going to approve my request to stay at the SGC?

-Jack: You really want to go back.

-Sam: As long as it doesn't interfere with our plans. I do miss the job, and Teal'c and Daniel, but mostly I'm doing it for Mitchell. Poor guy is in over his head especially with this new Ori threat.

-Jack: Speaking of the new threat, and our plans…

-Sam: uh oh. Why do I get a bad feeling about this.

-Jack: Because it's probably not going to be what you want to hear. I'm probably not going to be able to retire until after we've eliminated this threat.

-Sam: But we have no idea how long that will be. Look how long it took us to defeat the Goa'uld and the Replicators.

-Jack: they consider the commitment as part of the promotion. Besides, with you as part of SG1 we'll have a better chance of eliminating the threat.

-Sam: (clearly upset) And then what about the next threat?

-Jack: I don't want you to be upset about this. We're going to make this work.

Jack pulled her into an intimate kiss. No matter what happened with their jobs, he wanted there to be no doubt of his love for her. His kiss was only somewhat reassuring to Sam. In her mind she was starting to have doubts that things would work out for them. But she never doubted his love.

**XOXOX**

**Cam and Carolyn (S 9 Post Episode 12)**

**Jan. 2006**

Cam got in is car and sat for a moment contemplating everything that had just happened. He was still shaken and upset by the experience of having his memories altered and the woman he was with having died because of him. At least the memory of murdering Reya Varrick had been erased. It was of little comfort though.

He had not known what to expect when Gen. Landry met him in the locker room. Surely he had suspected he was in a relationship with Carolyn. But Landry had been kind and understanding, which only made Cam feel worse. He considered just avoiding her, but he knew it was best to own up to what he had done. He tried to ease his own guilt. After all, it was Carolyn who didn't want to get serious. She wanted to keep the relationship casual. They had argued about it the night before the mission to Galara. He took a deep breath and started the car. He had hoped that the drive to Carolyn's house would be longer, but it seemed shorter than usual.

He walked slowly to the door rehearsing in his mind what he was going to say, but nothing seemed good enough. He rang the doorbell and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Carolyn cracked the door just enough for Cam to see her face.

-Carolyn: Cam, what are you doing here?

-Cam: I need to talk to you.

-Carolyn: No. You should go home and get some rest.

She started to close the door, but Cam held it open.

-Carolyn: I am being as gracious about this whole thing as I can possibly muster. You need to go home.

-Cam: I'm not going anywhere. If you close the door, I'm just going to wait here. So you might as well just talk to me now.

She gritted her teeth hard and rolled her eyes, but did open the door. She went over to the table and perched her arms on it keeping her back to Cam. Tears were stinging her eyes and she did not want him to see. Cam was nervous and didn't get to close.

-Cam: I don't even know where to start. I'm sorry. I was upset that you didn't want to be in a serious relationship and I acted out.

-Carolyn: (Shaking her head) Right… So this is my fault…

-Cam: No. That's not what I mean. I was just trying to explain. What I did was wrong. We never said if we were going to be exclusive. I tried to get you to commit one way or the other, and I was upset that you wouldn't.

-Carolyn: (turning to face him) I explained that to you. You serve under my father. I didn't want to make things difficult or awkward for you! You know very well how I feel about you! Otherwise you wouldn't be here!

-Cam: I know…

-Carolyn: Do you know my father just called me. He told me I should give you a call, make sure you're ok. He thinks you're this great guy. You're th kind of guy who would be perfect for his little girl. He has no idea! I can't even face him because I'm afraid that he'll take one look at me and know something is wrong.

-Cam: (Feeling even worse) I messed up. And I am so sorry, Carolyn.

-Carolyn: Yeah, well so am I. My Father may not have known about us, but other people that we work with did. Do you know how humiliating it was to have to do the medical investigation for your case while everyone in the medical department knew!

She started crying despite trying her best not to. She really had fallen for Cam, and she thought he knew how she felt. Her reluctance to move forward or go public about their relationship was only to make things easier for him, not because she didn't care for him. Cam felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. All he could do was sit there and take what he coming to him. He deserved it. But seeing her cry broke his heart. He went over and put his arms around her.

-Cam: I don't know what I can say or do to make you feel better. Just tell me what to do.

Carolyn could hear the pain in his voice. She knew that the entire ordeal had to be difficult for Cam. And as hurt as she was, she felt awful for him. She knew about the incident where he had killed the refugees, and suspected it was the memory that he had to relive. And knowing that Dr. Varrek was killed because of a jealous rage must be tearing Cam up inside. She knew she had to get herself together. She pulled away from him slightly and looked at him face to face.

-Carolyn: (though her sobs) There is something you can do for me. You can go home, and get some rest. I know this whole thing must have been difficult for you, and you don't need to deal with us right now.

-Cam: I … I can't go home.

-Carolyn: Why not?

-Cam: Because… when I'm alone, I keep seeing the bomb going off. It's like I'm reliving the worst moment of my life. Every time I think about all those innocent people… families… children…

-Carolyn: (shaking her head) Cam…

Cam hung his head in utter despair as Carolyn looked away from him. She was hurting too, but she knew it was nothing like what Cam was going through. She wanted to throw him out on his a**, but couldn't bring herself to be so cold. Cam knew that he was being unfair to Carolyn. He was an emotional wreck and needed her. But after what he had just done, he knew it was wrong to lean on her for emotional support.

-Cam: I'm sorry… I shouldn't be bothering you with this. Not after everything I've done. I'll go.

-Carolyn: (whipping her eyes and stepping out of his gentle hold) No, you shouldn't be alone right now. Just have a seat and I'll get you something to drink.

She was gone longer than Cam expected, but soon returned with two coffee mugs. She handed one to Cam and sat down with him. She could tell it wasn't the drink Cam was expecting.

-Cam: (taking a sip) What is this?

-Carolyn: It's an herbal tea. It will help you to relax.

-Cam: It's good. Thank you. I don't deserve you.

-Carolyn: Cam, we can't… I can't be with you any more.

-Cam: So you let me stay because you feel sorry for me.

-Carolyn: You've been through a lot…

-Cam: I love you. I don't want to lose you.

-Carolyn: I still care about you, but you hurt me.

-Cam: Can we just start over?

-Carolyn: No… I wish it were that easy.

-Cam: Maybe if you give it some time…

-Carolyn: Maybe. But can't right now. And I can't say whether or not some time in the future I might be willing to give it a try. I think it's best if we just end it now.

-Cam: God, Carolyn, I need you.

-Carolyn: No you need a friend. You don't need to be worrying about us, with everything you are going through.

-Cam: But I…

Before he could say anything, the doorbell rang. Carolyn did not look surprised to have a late night visitor, as she got up to answer the door. It was Daniel and Sam. Carolyn showed them in, and Cam let out a knowing sigh.

-Sam: Alright Cam, let's go. Teal'c is on the base picking out some movies.

-Daniel: You can ride with Sam, and I'll take you car back. Teal'c asked me to pick up some donuts.

-Cam: (to Carolyn) You called for back up?

-Carolyn: I did. You need your friends right now. Take care of yourself Cam.

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked away from him. Sam tapped him on the shoulder and walked him out. Daniel waited for Carolyn to get Cam's car keys. He was taken by how poised and gracious Carolyn was being about the whole ordeal. She handed Daniel the keys, but suddenly lost her composure and started to cry. Daniel realized how badly Carolyn must be hurting because of this. He instinctively reached out to her and put one arm around her shoulder.

-Carolyn: I'm sorry. I thought I could keep it together…

-Dan: I don't suppose anyone's asked how you're doing with all of this?

-Carolyn: Only a hand full of people know. And I work with them. When it happened, everyone was too embarrassed for me to even say anything.

-Dan: Well if it helps, Mitchell didn't tell anyone, per your request. Sam, Teal'c and I only know because we work together… and we kind of badgered it out of him.

Carolyn mustered a smile and a soft laugh at Daniel comment. His attempt to make her feel better was somewhat effective.

-Dan: If you need to talk or vent you can always call me… or Sam or Teal'c. We are your friends too.

-Carolyn: Thanks Daniel. I really appreciate that. It's getting late, and I know how much Teal'c likes his donuts.

-Dan: You are right about that. (turning to leave) If you need anything…

-Carolyn: I know. Good night.

**XOXOX**

**Daniel and Vala (S10 - Post Episode 8)**

**Oct 2006**

It had been weeks since Vala's kidnapping. She had been through a lot and felt closer than ever to Sam, Cam and especially Daniel. The way that he had reached out to her meant so much to her. She had hoped that he would ask her out on another date but he never did. She figured she would have to take matters into her own hand. She found Daniel in his office buried in books. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

-Vala: Guess who.

-Daniel: Vala, I know it's you. I'm trying to get some work done.

-Vala: Oh, well I won't keep you long I just wanted to let you know that I'm ready to finish our date.

-Daniel: Hmm? Our what?

-Vala: Our date. Remember. You asked me out. I accepted. You took me to a romantic dinner, and then I was kidnapped.

-Daniel: Uh, no…

-Vala: No you don't remember?

-Daniel: I mean yes I remember and No it was not a date. It was two friends having dinner, and me welcoming you to Stargate Command.

-Vala: Right, well, for our next date I figure we go with the romantic dinner again. Then afterwards we do something fun like dancing. And then we go back to your place and…

-Daniel: Uh No. Look Vala. If you want to get together and do something sometime that's fine, but there won't be any romance, or dancing or whatever it is that you think we would do at my place.

-Vala: Fine Daniel. But you don't know what you're missing.

Vala left Daniel to his work. She didn't understand how he could seem so put off by her. She decided it would be best to let it go, at least for now.

**XOXO**

**PART 2 _- Post SG1_**

_**During Arc of Truth, Continuum, SGA Seasons4-5,**_

**Jack and Sam **

**Sep 2007**

Sam was just finishing up packing a few things to take with her back to Atlantis. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed watching her gather her things.

-Sam: I don't think I can do this.

-Jack: Yes you can.

-Sam: Lead the Atlantis Expedition? Dr. Weir has been there from the beginning. How am I going to just come in and replace her?

-Jack: You have great people skills. What's really going on here?

-Sam: You know what's going on Jack. It's the same thing that's always going on. We keep putting our careers first.

-Jack: (sigh) I know it seems like it, but this is who we are. We've started something with this Stargate Program. Doesn't it almost seem like… I don't know…

-Sam: Like we have to keep going. See it through.

-Jack: Yeah, that's what it is. We're in this together. You know that, right?

-Sam: I know. We're going to work it out. I know we will.

**XOXOX**

**Daniel Vala (Pre Ark of Truth)**

**Dec. 2007 **

Vala busted into Daniel's office, her normal cheerful self. Daniel was trying to get some work done and was clearly annoyed by the disruption. He took a deep breath in order to keep calm.

-Vala: There you are… Not that I'm surprised. You really need to find something fun to do.

-Daniel: First of all, this is "fun" to me. And second… what do you want?

-Vala: I was bored, so I thought I would keep you company.

-Daniel: Oh… no, that's quite all right. Maybe Mitchell would like to hang out with you.

-Vala: No he's off trying to get Carolyn's attention.

-Daniel: Dr. Lee?

-Vala: No his idea of fun is even more boring than yours. I mean the things that he can go on and on about. I thought for sure he was going to drive me wonko. He went on for a half an hour talking about some Asgard gadget…

-Daniel: Vala! Please, I'm trying to get some work done.

-Vala: Fine. I mean I'll just go crawl into a whole and not come out until someone needs me. I mean why on earth would anyone want to do anything with me that I might enjoy…

-Daniel: (taking off his glasses and rubbing his temple) Ok, Fine. You've got five minutes. What's up?

-Vala: (Pushing his work out of the way and hopping on his desk) I just want to talk. So I was thinking about what Teal'c said. I'm guessing that I am the girl in the couple that hooked up. I mean yes, it could possibly have been Samantha, but seriously. There is no way I could go that long without sex.

So that leaves four options. I already got Teal'c to admit it wasn't him. All I had to do was ask him repeatedly and just like that…

-Daniel: I'm not surprised.

-Vala: So I don't think it was Landry, because he treats me as if I was his kid. So that leaves you or Cam.

-Daniel: Not me.

-Vala: You know Cam said the same thing. But I'm certain it was one of you two, or maybe the both of you… Or possibly the three of us…

-Daniel: (shaking his head) No! No… That's not…

-Vala: Oh come on, I can see the way you look at me. I know you must be secretly wanting me…

-Daniel: It wasn't me!

-Vala: Wouldn't it be fun if we just give it a whirl, and see if it was you and me?

Vala whipped off her shirt and threw her arms around Daniel. She gave him a huge open mouth kiss. Daniel was stunned for a moment but then pull her off of him.

-Daniel: Vala, I'm telling you, I know it wasn't me.

-Vala: How can you be so sure?

She went in for another kiss but Daniel held her back.

-Daniel: Because…

-Vala: Because what?

-Daniel: Because… I still love my wife. I have tried to move on. A couple of times I've met someone who reminds me of her, but I just can't… And you… You're nothing like her, for one thing. And two, you're married. You said you had real feelings for your husband. And yet you throw yourself at any guy who can get you what you want. You run around here, getting a kick out of the fact that I haven't moved on. You make a joke out of my love life, reminding me and everyone else that I'm not getting any. I haven't been with a woman of my own free will since I lost Sha're. Did you ever think that there is a reason. I truly loved my wife. And sex is not a game, Vala. Not for me. It's deep and personal. It's two people sharing the most intimate essence of their physical body. That's what I had with Sha're. Now, you can keep getting your kicks at my expense. I'm used to it at this point. But don't think for one minute that I would ever diminish the way I feel about real love and intimacy by actually taking you up on your offers. It's not going to happen. Now if you don't mind… I need to get back to work.

-Vala: (Putting her shirt back on and sounding disappointed) Oh well… I guess I'll just be going then. I didn't realize I was such a horrible friend.

-Daniel: Vala, you're not a horrible friend… You're just… you, and that's ok.

Vala put on a fake halfhearted smile and left Daniel to his work. Nobody could hurt her feelings like Daniel. And he never meant to. He just had a way. She was moping down the hallway when she heard Daniel call her name.

-Daniel: Vala, wait up.

-Vala: What is it Daniel? I don't want to keep you from your work.

-Daniel: I just want you to know that. The changes that you've made in your life, are good changes. I know that you are a caring person and your dependable and loyal.

-Vala: Yeah, I'm just a real saint.

-Daniel: No, you're not. You're…unique. One of a kind. And that's pretty incredible. You don't ever have to change who you are. Not for me, not for anyone.

-Vala: Thanks Daniel.

-Daniel: You want to grab a bite to eat. I hear there's green Jell-o today.

-Vala: (with a huge grin) Sure!

They went to the commissary and had some Jell-o. She talked to him about SG1's last mission. He loved her enthusiasm and her energy when it wasn't directed at embarrassing him. Vala was glad that she could put a smile on his face. She wanted Daniel to like her. Her feelings for him were quite genuine, but she didn't know how to get that across to him. Every time she tried she seemed to annoy him. But when he would talk about love and what intimacy and passion meant to him, it only made her want him more. She wanted someone to love her like that. She wanted Daniel to love her like that.

**XOXOX**

**Cam and Carolyn (Events following the final Cam/ Sam scene Ark of Truth)**

**April 2008 **

Carolyn waited outside of the room while Sam visited Cam. She had watched over him through the night as he slept. He was in such bad shape when he was beamed in, that she feared he might not survive. She couldn't help but hear the two talking. They got along so well that Carolyn couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She remembered when Cam made her laugh. Over the past year he had tried so hard to make up with her, but she refused to give him another chance. Now she was regretting it. Sam finally came out and thought she'd have a little heart to heart with her friend.

-Sam: Sorry I took so long. I almost forgot to give him the macaroons.

-Carolyn: Please… don't apologize. It's good for him to have his friends around him.

-Sam: it's also nice to have the woman he loves around him.

-Carolyn: What?

-Sam: Come on Carolyn. You have to know he's been carrying a torch for you for over a year now. Look, I know what he did was wrong, but that was a long time ago. And I know how sorry he is. I can't tell you what to do. I'd probably do the same thing you have, if I were in your shoes. But sometimes you just have to take a chance. Maybe it will work out… maybe it won't. But if you don't give it a try, you'll never know what could have been have been.

-Carolyn: (Whispering) I know.

Sam smiled and walked away. Carolyn took a deep breath before going in. Her heart sank a little seeing Cam all busted up. It didn't help that he looked so pitiful trying to eat a macaroon. He automatically smiled when she came in. She sat down on his bed and took the cookie from him.

-Carolyn: Here, let me help you with that.

-Cam: You don't have to do that.

-Carolyn: I know. I want to.

She fed the macaroon to him in small pieces. For a moment Cam thought he might be dreaming. When she finished he reached out and touched her hand. She looked down at his hand on hers, but didn't pull away.

-Cam: I've missed you so much. (long pause) I've had some major regrets in my life, and loosing you is one of the biggest.

-Carolyn: I should go.

-Cam: Please don't go. I have to tell you, Carolyn. I love you. I never stopped loving you.

-Carolyn: Cam…

-Cam: I know it's probably all kinds of wrong for me to be laying this on you now. But you don't know how many times on this one mission, that I thought I wasn't going to make it… that I might not get another chance. I'm not asking you to take me back. I'm just telling you how I feel.

-Carolyn: You should.

-Cam: Hmm… What?

-Carolyn: You should ask me to take you back.

-Cam: Would you… really?

-Carolyn: I can't make any promises, but I can try.

-Cam: I don't deserve you.

She leaned down and gently kissed him. He held her hand as best he could to let her know not to stop. As they kissed Gen. Landry came to the door and saw them. He was still oblivious to their previous relationship and was somewhat pleased to see them together.

-Landry: I'll just stop by later.

-Carolyn: Dad…

-Cam: General Landry, Sir.

-Carolyn: I was just finishing up.

-Landry: No need to rush on my account. I can wait. Mitchell, I'll talk to you later.

He turned around and left the room. Carolyn looked a bit stunned and Cam was clearly shocked.

-Cam: I guess there's no keeping us a secret this time.

-Carolyn: Yeah, good luck with dad.

-Cam: Thanks. You know what, I could really use another one.

-Carolyn: A macaroon?

-Cam: No. A kiss.

-Carolyn: (Leaning down for another kiss) Sure.

**XOXOX**

**Jack and Sam (Post Atlantis Pre SGU)**

**Aug 2008**

-Jack: I'm not trying to buy you off! I picked you for the job, because you deserve it.

-Sam: And this has nothing to do with you being offered the Top position at Home World Command. I mean really!

-Jack: Yes it's tempting. I'll be in charge of the whole Stargate program and a sweet promotion to Lieutenant General. But I'm not going to make this decision unilaterally. We're in this together.

-Sam: Exactly. So If I take command of the USS Hammond, that's a minimum of 2-year commitment. That leaves you free and clear to command the HWC instead of retiring.

-Jack: If you really don't want me to do it, then I won't.

-Sam: So I can be the woman who stood in your way. I don't think so. That's why you threw the Command of the Hammond at me!

-Jack: Why are we arguing about this? If you don't want the d*** position, just don't take it. I'll retire and we'll all be happy!

-Sam: That's the problem. Will we be happy, Jack! Of course I want the position. It's the one thing I haven't done yet that I've always wanted. It's the kind of thing that I dreamed about as a kid, but never thought possible. Can you imagine me commanding a space ship, traveling through the galaxy and beyond?

-Jack: That's why I recommended you Sam. I know you. I knew how much commanding your own ship would mean to you. The fact that I'm being offered a life changing position at the same time is just… coincidence.

-Sam: (tearing up) I do want it, but there are other things that I want so badly. I feel like I have to keep sacrificing one in order to have the other.

-Jack: (wrapping Sam in his arms and holding her close) I can't make the decision for you. I just want you to know this. Whatever it is you think you'd be sacrificing to take this position, you are not sacrificing me. I will always love you and I am committed to you… to us.

-Sam: You promise?

-Jack: I promise. We are going to be together.

**XOXOX**

**Cam and Carolyn**

**Jan. 2009**

-Cam: Sorry you didn't get picked for the team. It was really close.

-Vanessa: It's ok, Sir. I think my brother was the right guy for the job. And I'm sure Lt. Hailey has earned it.

-Cam: You've earned it too, James. You'll do great on your next post. Do you know what it is yet?

-Vanessa: Yes, Sir. I think I'm going to take the position at the Iccarus base.

-Cam: No kidding! Well congratulations.

-Vanessa: Thank you, Sir. And thanks for taking the time to show me these Sodan moves. They're really kick a**.

-Cam: And you're a natural. Must run in the family. Ok here's one for you.

Cam got her in a position as if she were restraining him, and showed her an escape and attack move. He had her down on the ground before she knew what happened. He then had her try to escape from him. The first time didn't quite work out for her, but she got it on her second try. The third try she had him flat on his back with her elbow to his neck. He was about to say something about her technique when he heard Carolyn's voice.

-Carolyn: What's going on in here?

-Vanessa: (quickly getting up off of Cam) Dr. Lam.

-Cam: We were just doing some training.

-Carolyn: (Glancing over Vanessa) Well that explains why I've been waiting

for over an hour.

-Cam: Oh, god. Carolyn I am so sorry.

-Vanessa: Sir, may I be excused.

-Cam: Yeah, Lt. James. You can take off.

Vanessa left quickly, while Carolyn watched. Carolyn then turned her glare to Cam, who could tell he was in for it.

-Cam: I am so sorry.

-Carolyn: You say that a lot!

-Cam: I lost track of time.

-Carolyn: I can see why!

-Cam: Wait, you don't think… Oh come on!

-Carolyn: Well it wouldn't be the first time.

-Cam: Right, right. Once a cheat always a cheat.

-Carolyn: You said it, not me.

-Cam: When are you going to stop punishing me?

-Carolyn: Cam I'm not the one who…

-Cam: I'm not going to this right now.

-Carolyn: Fine. I'm going home.

Later that evening,Carolyn sat on her sofa drinking chamomile tea to calm herself down. She loved Cam, but the relationship was not working. Things were great for a quite a while. But as time went on she found herself becoming jealous and suspicious. On more than one occasion she had thrown Cam's past infidelity in his face. She always regretted it afterwards but She couldn't stop herself. She heard the door open, and put her cup of tea down. Cam sat down beside her and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest.

-Cam: I really am sorry about not meeting you. I made the final selections for SG1 and there were a lot of bruised egos and hurt feelings to deal with. I know their all adults and rejection is part of life, but I wanted to take time with each of them to tell them personally. James was last on my list. I'm not interested in her. I'm not cheating on you. I just lost track of time.

Carolyn was quiet. Too quiet. He stroked her hair and touched her face. She looked up at him and he whipped a tear away, then kissed her. He carried her to the bedroom, and the two shared a very passionate night.

Afterwards they held each other. Cam was desperate to make the relationship work. He was head over heals in love with her. Carolyn loved Cam too, but she hated who she was becoming. And in her heart she knew she couldn't go on.

The next morning Cam woke up and watched Carolyn as she slept. She was so beautiful. He touched her face and she awoke from her slumber. She loved the way she felt when he touched her. She wanted to say something, but couldn't. She got choked up and thought she might cry. He gently pulled her out of bed and walked her to the shower. Intimacy was one area that they never had a problem with.

A short time later they sat at the dinning room table with a cup of coffee. Carolyn was still unusually quiet. Cam worried that her feelings were still hurt because he forgot to meet her after work. He would just have to find a way to make it up to her.

-Cam: Why don't we call in today? We don't have anything pressing on our schedules. We could go to the park, or do one of those art show things that you like so much.

-Carolyn: I can't.

-Cam: Sure you can. You're dad's the boss. I'm sure if we ask he'll approve a little R and R for…

-Carolyn: That's not what I mean. Cam, I'm sorry. I can't do this any more.

-Cam: Wait, what are you saying?

-Carolyn: We have to break up.

-Cam: What! No, no, no… Yesterday was a mistake… a huge mistake. It won't happen again.

-Carolyn: It's not just that…

-Cam: Do you seriously believe I'm cheating on you? Because I promise you I'm not.

-Carolyn: It doesn't matter, because I don't trust you. I love you, but I don't trust you. And it's driving me crazy, Cam.

-Cam: I love you. I'm not going to hurt you.

-Carolyn: (crying softly) The problem is, you already have. And I've tried to get over it, I really have… but I can't. When we broke up I missed you so much, I just wanted to be with you again, but now that we're together, I feel like I'm losing my mind from jelousy.

Cam got up and went to her side. He was desperate for her to change her mind. He could tell by the look in her eye that her mind was made up. But still he had to try.

-Cam: I'll do better. What ever it takes, I'll do it.

-Carolyn: Every time I see you talking to another woman I want to scream. If you're late, I want to track you down. If I don't know where you are then I automatically think your cheating. That's no way to have a relationship. How long will it be until your sick of walking on eggshells?

-Cam: I don't care; I'll do it for as long as it takes.

-Carolyn: I'm going to take a couple of days and visit my mom. It would probably be best if you moved out while I'm gone.

-Cam: I can't believe this!

A flood of sadness and anger rushed over Cam. He pulled away from Carolyn quickly, afraid that he was about to lose it. Cam struggled to fight back tears. He stood up and struck the table with a fury. The coffee cup went flying across the room and shattered. Carolyn shuttered not expecting the violent reaction. Cam hated losing his temper, but couldn't help it. He was losing her, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He struggled to take deep breaths and regain his composure.

-Carolyn: I'm sorry.

-Cam: (choked up) yeah, me too.

He hastily grabbed his keys and a jacket to get out of the house. He slammed the door so hard that the whole house rattled and the hinge came loose. Carolyn sat with her hands pressed against her mouth still stunned as she heard Cam's Mustang start with a roar and tires screech as he sped off.

**XOXOX**

**Daniel and Carolyn /Daniel and Vala**

**April 2009**

Carolyn sat in her office catching up on some reading. It was a slow day at the SGC. There was an unexpected knock at the door, interrupting her quite time.

-Carolyn: Come in. Oh hello Daniel. What can I do for you?

-Daniel: Hi Carolyn. I was wondering if I could get an allergy shot?

-Carolyn: Sure, let me just grab that for you.

She put the book down on her desk as she went to the medicine cabinet. Daniel couldn't help but notice she was reading a book on ancient Mesopotamian pieces of art.

-Daniel: I didn't know you were into this.

-Carolyn: I am. I prefer historical works of art, but I can appreciate modern works too.

-Daniel: So are you an artist?

-Carolyn: Me… no. I don't have the artistic touch. I just enjoy looking and studying works by others.

-Daniel: Me too. Of course I'm really mostly interested in historical pieces. I have several collections actually.

-Carolyn: I have to confess, I've taken a look at some of the pieces you have stored here. Sorry, I couldn't resist.

-Daniel: Oh, I don't mind at all. It's nice that someone appreciates it. It mostly just collects dust.

-Carolyn: (administering the shot) that's a shame.

-Daniel: I'm actually expecting a few more pieces in a few weeks. I'll let you know when they come in.

-Carolyn: Thanks.

-Daniel: The Hollandale Spring Art Exhibit starts today.

-Carolyn: I know. I'm planning on going after work.

-Daniel: So was I. Maybe we could go together. I mean, since we both…

-Carolyn: That sounds like fun. I'd really like to.

-Daniel: (getting up and going to the door) Yeah, me too. Should I pick you up?

-Carolyn: (walking him to the door) Sure. I was going to get something to eat afterward.

-Daniel: I need to eat too.

-Carolyn: I know a great restaurant near the art exhibit, if you want.

-Daniel: I'd like that.

They stood outside the door of her office. Carolyn was typically very serious while at work. This was the first time Daniel was seeing her so relaxed on the job with him. They were always very friendly, but this was different. She was trying not to blush. Daniel surprised himself. Had he just asked Dr. Lam on a date? It had just kind of happened. It wasn't planned or forced.

Vala pranced down the hallway at the SGC. She had just returned from an off world visit with Tomin. As promised he granted her a decree to dissolve their marriage. With paper in hand, she was going to find Daniel and tell him she had genuine feelings for him. She thought about what she would say, but then decided she should just plant a huge kiss right on his lips. She went around the corner and saw Daniel talking with Carolyn. He seemed to be in a good mood. She went right up and barged into the conversation in her typical friendly way.

-Vala: Hi! What are you guys talking about?

-Daniel: Ah, there's an art show in town this month

-Carolyn: Yes, lots of modern and historical pieces will be on display.

-Daniel: Yeah, should be a lot of fun.

-Vala: So what happens at this art show?

-Daniel: Well the works of art are put on display, and you walk around and observe them. Often there is an expert there who lectures or opens the discussions.

-Carolyn: Then you discuss the artists' intentions and interpretation with the expert and other patrons. It should be a really good time.

-Vala: This is your idea of a good time?

-Carolyn/Daniel: Yes.

-Daniel: Turns out she's been secretly admiring my collection of artifacts.

-Vala: Oh, I bet he gave you an ear full about touching his things.

Carolyn: Actually, he was quite gracious about it. I can't wait to see your new pieces when they come in.

-Vala: Really… Because, when ever I play around with Daniels things he gets quite cross with me.

-Carolyn: Well I don't actually play with his artifacts. (Laughing) I wouldn't want to break or damage anything.

-Vala: Of course not…

-Daniel: So Carolyn, should I pick you up at your place at 5?

-Carolyn: It's a date.

-Vala: A date?

-Daniel: (smiling) Well, yeah, I guess it is.

-Carolyn: (smiling) I'm looking forward to it. I better get some work done so I can get off on time.

-Daniel: So, Vala, what's that? (Pointing to the paper in her hand)

-Vala: Oh this… It's the papers from Tomin. I'm officially a free woman, Daniel.

-Daniel: Oh, well congratulations.

-Vala: Daniel… I umm… I didn't know you were into art.

-Daniel: Well, like I said, I'm mostly interested in historical art pieces, but yeah.

-Vala: So you and Carolyn?

-Daniel: Yeah, I guess so.

-Vala: I can see why you like her. She's beautiful, and smart.

-Daniel: And who knew we had so much in common. (looking at his watch) I have a meeting with Landry. I'll see you around.

-Vala: (flustered) Oh… Right… see you…

She couldn't help but be disappointed maybe a little heart broken. She really cared for Daniel, maybe even loved him. He had been the first one to give her a chance, and they had been through so much together. But they had absolutely nothing in common. All of the things that Daniel enjoyed just bored her to tears. She leaned her back against the wall and let out a giant defeated exhale.

*(More Daniel /Vala coming soon in the SG Nexus series)

Later Daniel caught up with Cam. He wasn't sure how Cam would feel about him going out with Carolyn. They were close friends, and he wanted to make sure Cam heard from him, not someone else.

-Daniel: Hey Mitchell, I wanted to talk to you about something.

-Cam: What's on your mind Jackson?

-Daniel: I wanted to let you know that um… There's this art exhibit this week…

-Cam: Uh, yeah. If you're looking for company, that's not my thing. You

know who likes art stuff… Carolyn.

-Daniel: Yeah, I know. She and I are going tonight.

-Cam: Good.

-Daniel: Kind of like a date.

-Cam: (getting the point) Oh, I see. When did all this come about?

-Daniel: It kind of just happened. I just wanted to make sure…

-Cam: (doing his best to hide his disappointment) No man, it's cool.

-Daniel: I mean, it's just a date, it doesn't mean…

-Cam: It's all right Jackson really.

-Daniel: So we're good?

-Cam: Always man. We're good.

Carolyn and Daniel had a wonderful time. They got along quite well, and found each other very attractive. After dinner, Daniel drove Carolyn home. He was quite the gentleman, making sure to open the car door and walk her to the front door. Carolyn was smitten.

-Carolyn: I had a wonderful time.

-Daniel: So did I. You know, maybe we should do this again sometime.

-Carolyn: I'd really like that, Daniel.

-Daniel: It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow at work.

-Carolyn: I'll see you then.

She gave Daniel a gentle but lingering kiss on the lips. They smiled at each other as she went inside and closed the door. Daniel was taken by surprise, but in a good way. Carolyn was the type of girl who got right to the point. She had a great time and was starting to really like Daniel, so she had no problem showing it. As nice as it was, Daniel couldn't help but feel a soft sorrow come over him, as he drove home. He missed Sha're so much, even though so many years had gone by. He knew it was far past time for him to move on. Maybe this would be it. Carolyn was very hopeful. She still had feelings for Cam, but knew they could never be together. She hoped that someone as wonderful as Daniel would be the right guy for her.

**XOXOX**

**Daniel and Carolyn**

**Late June 2009**

Daniel and Carolyn went out on several dates. Each one was very much like the first. They got along well and truly enjoyed each other's company. But something seemed to be holding them back from taking things further. Carolyn was nervous about taking the next step, because of how badly she was hurt by Cameron. She wanted to be ready to take things further, but had to get up the nerve to do so. She had to put her lingering feelings for Cam behind her and try to move forward.

Things were a little more complicated for Daniel. He was quite comfortable taking things slow. He had been attracted to other women before, but there was never the possibility of a real relationship.

This night the couple had just enjoyed a documentary on De Vinci. They held hands as they strolled across the campus of the local college. The summer air was nice and the sky was littered with stars.

-Carolyn: It is a lovely night.

-Daniel: That it is. I wish we didn't have to cut it short.

-Carolyn: So what is this research you're doing for Dr. Rush?

-Daniel: We're just looking for any clues as to how to unlock the 9th chevron. There was an artifact that I researched years ago. It had specific markings that may be what we're looking for.

-Carolyn: So you're going to get the artifact?

-Daniel: No unfortunately it was destroyed. However Ludvick Vonhagger wrote about the piece in one of his books. The libraries here don't have a copy. I'm going to NY to go through the basement of the main library and dig up their copy.

-Carolyn: Vonhagger? It wouldn't happen to be _Arts of the Unknown_ would it?

-Daniel: Yes. I'm surprised you've heard of it. There are only a handful of copies. Most are privately owned.

-Carolyn: I know. I own one of them.

-Daniel: You're kidding.

-Carolyn: Not kidding. It was a gift to my father from a French diplomat. My dad thought I would appreciate it. We can stop by my place and pick it up.

They went to her house and she got the book for him. It was in excellent condition.

-Daniel: Carolyn you are a life saver.

-Carolyn: I'm glad I could help. Can I get you something to drink?

-Daniel: Sure, I'll have whatever you're having.

They enjoyed a glass of wine while Daniel scrolled through the book. He found the artifact he was looking for. There was a photo along with a very detailed description of the designs (symbols) on it. Daniel began to explain how the symbols could help Dr. Rush. Carolyn was impressed with how Daniel was able to figure these things out. Daniel shared with her some of his experiences with Jack and Sam during the early years of the Stagate Program. They shared a few laughs as he reminisced. Carolyn started to get up for another glass of wine and stumbled. Daniel caught her and they fell back onto the couch. Daniel wasn't sure if it was the wine or his growing feelings for Carolyn that motivated him, but he went in for a kiss. Carolyn responded and passionately kissed him back. Things seemed to be progressing well, until thoughts of Sha're began to enter his mind. He forced the thoughts away and tried to focus on Carolyn. A few minutes more into it, and suddenly Carolyn stopped. Daniel couldn't believe what had happened. He did not mean to, but he had called her Sha're. Carolyn sat up on the couch and pulled herself together. She was calm, but still Daniel felt terrible

-Daniel: Carolyn, I am so sorry. I don't know why…

-Carolyn: You don't have to apologize.

-Daniel: That shouldn't have happened. I'm really trying to move forward and make this work.

-Carolyn: I think that's the problem. You shouldn't be trying at all. You're not ready.

They sat in silence for a moment. Daniel knew she was right but he wanted to be ready. And Carolyn was perfect for him. She was beautiful, intelligent, they had common interests, and she was part of the Stargate program.

-Daniel: It's not you. You're perfect. Any guy would be lucky to have you.

-Carolyn: But I'm not who you really want.

-Daniel: She's not coming back. I know she's not. But…

-Carolyn: You know it up here (gently touching his head) But not in your heart. Your heart hasn't let go. I saw my dad go through the same thing with my mom. Only difference was…

-Daniel: That Kim is still alive. Ahh… I want to move on.

-Carolyn: But your desire to hold on to Sha're, is stronger than your desire to move on. And until that changes, you'll only be going through the motions.

-Daniel: I think I could really have feelings for you.

-Carolyn: No, Daniel. We can still be friends, but I am ready for a real committed relationship. I can't wait and take a chance on a possibility. I can be your friend, but I don't think I'm going to be the one that mends your broken heart.

-Daniel: I am sorry.

-Carolyn: It's nothing for you to apologize for. One day I hope you find someone who you will want to be with. When you're ready.

**XOXOX**

**Cam and Carolyn**

**Late June 2009**

Cam went down the corridors of the SGC headed towards the media room. It had been a long mission that day and he wasn't up for the drive home. It was late and he just wanted to relax. He went into the room and flipped the light switch on. He was surprised to find Carolyn there sitting in the dark.

-Cam: Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here.

-Carolyn: (whipping her eyes) I was just leaving.

-Cam: I'm surprised you're not on one of your fancy dates with Dr. Shakespeare.

-Carolyn: (brushing past him) Not funny Cam…

-Cam: (Gently grabbing her arm) Hey, have you been crying.

-Carolyn: (sniffing) It's just been a long day.

-Cam: No, you're not getting off the hook that easy. What's wrong?

-Carolyn: We broke up last night. He wasn't ready… I wasn't ready…

Cam put his arms around her, and she let herself relax in his familiar hold.

He secretly was relieved that her relationship with the good Dr. was short lived. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately. She let him at first, letting herself go with the passion of the moment. But soon she came to her senses, and pulled away.

-Carolyn: No, we can't…

-Cam: Yes we can. You can't tell me that these tears are for a man that you been dating for just a couple of months.

He kissed her again and she felt her resolve weakening. But she felt something else too. A part of her coming out that she hated. There was a Carolyn that was over emotional and irrational, jealous and vengeful. Carolyn preferred to be stoic, level headed and calm. She needed control, and the balance, which at times was difficult… with Cam it was impossible.

-Carolyn: Cam, I can't…

-Cam: You can't what? Admit that you still love me… Let go of the past… Let me love you… What?

-Carolyn: All of it Cam! I can't be with you, because…

-Cam: What is it? Why can't you be with me, if I'm the one you want?

-Carolyn: Because I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid who I am when I'm with you. You make me feel like I'm loosing my mind, Cam! I don't trust you! I'll never trust you. I will admit it. I want you, and I still love you. But I will make both of our lives miserable, because I will never trust you.

-Cam: Just give us another chance.

-Carolyn: I tried Cam. It's not going to change. You have to let me go. And I have to let you go. We're over. There is no going back.

She pulled away from him and left. He was stunned. He had continued to hold out hope that one day they would be together again.

**XOXOX**

**Cam and Vala / Daniel and Vala**

**Late June 2009**

Cam walked grimly down the corridors back to his private quarters. Carolyn's words had hit him hard and he felt lost. Vala came out of her room just as Cam was walking by.

-Vala: Hey, the media room is that way. I was just going to join you.

-Cam: Naw, you go ahead. I'm just gonna go…

-Vala: What in the universe is wrong with you, Mitchell? We just had a great mission, now you look a little wonko.

-Cam: Look, I'm just… I don't know what just happened…

-Vala: (pulling him into her room) What's going on?

Vala pulled out her secret liquor stash, and handed it to Cam. A drink was just what he needed. They sat on the end of her bed in true pitty party fashion. He took a few swigs and handed it back to her.

-Cam: I screwed up so bad. I'm just going to keep being punished for the biggest mistake I've ever made. It's never going away.

-Vala: (taking a drink and handing it back to him) Sometimes that's the way it is. There are some mistakes that no matter how hard you try; you just can't make it right. Trust me, I know.

-Cam: I think you're probably the only one who gets it. Isn't time supposed to heal all wounds and all that?

-Vala: Is that one of the Earth sayings? I find that time can cause people to forget for a while, but eventually they remember and it all blows up again. Or time can cause things to fester and get worse…

-Cam: Yup, that's what I'm finding too. I wanted the perfect girl. And some how I turned her into a jealous lunatic. That's what happens when people like us try to be with people like … them.

-Vala: I know what you mean. I wasn't even given a chance. Mr. Perfect, didn't even give me a second thought. I suppose it's for the best. I would have screwed it up somehow. I'm not the girl a guy wants to end up with.

-Cam: Don't say that. You're fun, street smart and sexy as H***.

-Vala: You think I'm sexy?

-Cam: (Taking another gulp of liquer) H*** yeah! You're probably the sexiest woman I've ever met.

-Vala: I always thought you like the goodie goodie type… the Amy and Carolyn type of girls.

-Cam: And look where that's gotten me. Maybe I've been looking for the wrong type all this time. Maybe there's more than 1 type of perfect.

-Vala: I'm nobody's perfect.

-Cam: That's not true. You are a special kind of perfect.

Cam leaned over and kissed her. He wasn't sure how she would respond. But he wasn't expecting what came next. After they kissed she looked him in the eye. They were both silent for a moment and then Vala threw him down on the bed and jumped on top of him. She whipped off her top and kissed him passionately on the lips.

-Cam: That's what I'm talking about. Perfection!

The next morning Vala woke Cam at about 5 am. She thought it would be best if he got back to his room before everyone was up and about at the SGC. Cam quickly put on his pants and gathered his things. Vala threw on a slinky little pink robe, and checked the hall ways to make sure it was clear. Cam stepped out and looked back at Vala. She actually was blushing a little.

-Cam: (smiling) That was…

-Vala: (Smiling back at him) I know…

-Cam: Maybe later we can talk…

-Vala: Ok. You better go.

He gave her a kiss that lasted just a few seconds too long. They were both startled by a familiar voice.

-Daniel: Uh, hey guys…

-Vala: Daniel!

-Cam: Jackson: What are you doing here so early?

-Daniel: (trying to be casual in the awkward situation) Uh… rough night. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get up early and get some work done…

-Vala: We were just um…

-Daniel: No need to explain… I'm just gonna (pointing down the hall)…

-Vala: Uh Daniel, wait.

-Cam: I'm gonna go. I'll see you both later.

-Vala: (waiting for Cam to leave) I can explain. You see…

-Daniel: Vala, you don't owe me an explanation. You're free to be with whomever you want. If that's what makes you happy.

-Vala: It's just that, well, I'm divorced now, and then you and Carolyn seem so happy…

-Daniel: Oh, um Carolyn and I broke up.

-Vala: She wasn't the right one for you?

-Daniel: Oh, Carolyn is perfect. Any guy would be lucky to have her. I just…

-Vala: What is it Daniel?

-Daniel: I need to let go. Sha're was the love of my life, and she's not coming back.

-Vala: I'm sorry.

-Daniel: No, I'm ok, really. I'm ok. And I'm glad for you. You looked really happy with Mitchell. I think you were even blushing.

-Vala: Do you mind not saying anything to anybody. This just kind of happened, and we don't even know what it means or if it even means anything.

-Daniel: Your secret is safe with me. I'd better go.

-Vala: Bye Daniel.

She watched him walk down the hall, and her heart was a little sad and very confused. Maybe it was time for everyone to let go of the past and look toward the future.

**XOXOX**

**Part 3 – _SGU/ Pre SGN_**

**Cam Vala**

**June 2009-2010**

Cam and Vala had not planned on things happening. In the light of day, and without the influence of alcohol, they both seemed to rethink the situation. There was no denying the attraction between them, and they had incredible chemistry, but they were still mending their broken hearts. Their friendship continued to grow as did their feelings for each other, and on occasion they would still hook up. By late 2010 both were feeling that the friendship was truly something more than just a friendship with benefits.

**XOXOX**

**Jack and Sam**

**March 2011**

Sam was happy to be back on Earth. She had completed her final mission to return Rodney McKay and Mr. Woolsey to Atlantis. She was anxious to talk to Jack. He had said there was something very important he wanted to discuss with her, and she had a really good feeling about it. But most importantly, she wanted to talk to him about her own choices. While on Atlantis she had time to visit with Teyla and John. Seeing Teyla with her son had sparked a maternal desire in Sam that she couldn't shake. The joy in Teyla's voice when she spoke about little Torren John so deeply touched Sam's heart that she knew she was done. She planned on putting in for early retirement.

Jack was waiting at his DC house for Sam to arrive. He knew she would be happy to see the for sale sign in the yard when the car pulled up. The car pulled into the driveway, and the driver got the door for Sam and then her bags. Jack grabbed the bags from the driver and escorted Sam inside. As soon as the door was closed Jack dropped the bags and planted a huge kiss on Sam's lips. They both pulled away from each other unable to contain their enthusiasm.

-Jack/Sam: I'm retiring! What?

-Sam: Wait. You first.

-Jack: I'm retiring. I'm going to step down from Head of HWC and take over for General Landry back at the SGC.

-Sam: Don't you have at least another 2 years at the HWC? And where's Landry going?

-Jack: Landry and Kim are getting remarried and her stipulation was that he retires. So he put in for retirement 6 months ago and he's outta here in 2 more months. I figure with you doing 1 more year on the Hammond, I need to ease out of here and get someone else in at the HWC. I'll take over at my old job, and that will make it easy for me to retire in a year and a half. Then when you're done on the Hammond, we'll go were ever you get stationed.

-Sam: That's the thing. You don't have to follow me anywhere. I'm done. The past 25 years I have put my heart and soul into this, and I have done the most amazing things and met the most incredible people. But I am ready for the next chapter in my life. I'm almost 43 years old. There are some things that if I don't do them now, I will never get the chance. I've already put in for retirement. So with your approval, I should be done in the next 6- 12 months. And if your going back to Colorado, then so am I.

-Jack: God, I love you.

-Sam: I love you too.

He gave her another huge kiss on the lips, before something dawned on them both.

-Jack: You do realize that if we both go back to the SGC, for the next 6 months or so, I'm going to be your commanding officer again.

-Sam: Ooh, that's right. Are you going to be able to keep your hands off of me that long?

-Jack: That's going to be tough. We'd better make the most of our time here then.

-Sam: You got it.

**XOXOX**

**Evan and Carolyn**

**July 2011**

Carolyn arrived on Atlantis via the Stargate. The find of a few more ZPMs made travel back and forth between Atlantis possible twice a year and for emergencies. Significant power had been drained trying to use the ZPMs to dial Destiny, so the remaining power was used with caution. So when Carolyn got the call from Mr. Woolsey to come as soon as possible she knew the situation was serious. Mr. Woolsey and Col. Lorne greeted her, and then escorted her to a briefing room. Dr. Becket and Dr. Keller were waiting.

Woolsey and Becket explained the situation. It began several days before with some of the Hoffman survivors becoming ill. Soon though, others began to fall ill. As the survivors of the Hoffman drug began to recover, the others did not. 100% of the population in the effected areas became ill. The end results were about the same as the initial Hoffman epidemic, with about 50% fatality rate of the infected population.

-Carolyn- The Hoffman drug was manufactured. I'm sure Dr. Becket would be best suited to resolve this.

-Becket: We're certain that the Hoffman Drug has gone Viral.

-Carolyn: But how?

-Jennifer: We're hoping you can help us find out and get a cure before more people die.

Just then John and Teyla interrupted them. Woolsey could tell by the look on their face it was not good news.

-John: We just got word. 2 more planets are infected. Yuradis, and Glasen.

-Lorne: What? We warned Glasen days ago. They should have been safe.

-Becket: We're looking at an even longer incubation time than we thought.

-Carolyn: If that's the case, this thing could be spread all over the Galaxy already.

-Lorne: I need to get to Glasen.

-Woolsey: I don't think that's a good idea.

-Lorne: I promised those people we would look out for them.

-John: Look Lorne I know how much they mean mean to you, but there's nothing we can do for them yet.

-Carolyn: I can go with him. I need to get into the field to get a better idea of what we're dealing with, anyway. I might as well use this planet.

-Woolsey: Okay then. You have my permission.

The plague was just beginning but it was already taking its toll. Carolyn could tell Evan was looking for someone in particular. He spoke to a man who pointed to the library which was turned into a make shift medical facility, and he quickly went in. Carolyn followed and was greeted by a doctor. As Carolyn spoke with the doctor she saw Evan walk over to a little girl sitting by the bed of an elderly woman. She couldn't have been more than 5 years old with pale skin and long dark curly locks. Her large dark eyes were glossed over with tears and there was a sadness about her continence. Evan tapped on her shoulder. At first the girl seemed frightened by the HAZMAT suite. Once she saw Evan smiling she reached her arms out to him and he swooped her up into a huge hug. Carolyn focused her attention on what the doctor was saying to her, but couldn't help but be moved by what she witnessed.

They decided to set up their base of operations on Glasen, instead of putting Atlantis at risk for contamination. Decontamination quarters were set up to give the Atlantis team some time out of the suits. Carolyn worked day and night for 2 days with no success. She was exhausted and Becket insisted that she take a break. She went to their quarters and peeled out of the Hazmat suit. She barely got to sit down when Evan came in. She could tell he was upset. He had spent most of his time with the little girl, and Carolyn was curious as to his connection to her.

-Carolyn: are you all right?

-Evan: I'll be all right when we get a cure for this plague.

-Carolyn: Sorry, I didn't mean to…

-Evan: No I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Solana hasn't been able to sleep, since we lost her grandmother last night.

-Carolyn: I hope you don't mind me asking, but is she yours.

-Evan: Oh, ah no. Three years ago the Wraith attacked this planet, Solana's village. We were called to help but by the time we got there, the village was wiped out. Her parents hid her before they were culled. I was the one who found her. I stayed and took care of her until we were able to find her maternal grandmother living in another village. I visit her when ever I get a chance.

-Carolyn: I'm sorry she lost her grandmother. What will happen to her now?

-Evan: I don't know. I guess if she survives, I'll see if she can come back to Atlantis.

-Carolyn: Is she showing symptoms?

-Evan: Yes since this morning.

-Carolyn: I'm going to do everything I can…

-Evan: I know.

Several days passed and they were unable to find a cure. Carolyn would work for 48 hours strait before taking a short break. She and Evan soon began to take these short breaks together. It was a comforting reprieve in the midst of so much death and sadness. One night as Carolyn went back to their quarters, she got a bad feeling. After waiting an hour for Evan to show up, she put her suit back on and went to the triage where Solana was being cared for. She found Evan sitting next to the bed as the little struggled to sleep. She was ashen grey and struggled to breath. Carolyn picked up the girls charts and realized that her time was running out.

-Evan: Beckett says she won't make it through the night. Please tell me you've got the cure.

-Carolyn: (shaking her head slowly) I'm sorry.

Evan tried to comfort the girl, but his touch through the Hazmat suit seemed to cause her more discomfort.

-Evan: She's in pain.

-Carolyn: I'll se what I can do for the pain.

-Solana: (Whispering and struggling to breath) Evan… I'm scared.

-Evan: Hey, it's ok kiddo. I'm right here.

-Solana: I'm so cold.

-Evan: I know

He did his best to cover her up, bet she reached out to him. Carolyn could see the frustration on Evan's face. Then without warning, Evan took off the helmet of his suit.

-Carolyn: Evan! What are you doing?

-Evan: (whispering to Carolyn) She shouldn't have to die like this.

He got out of the suit and picked up the girl. He wrapped her in the blanket and sat in the chair with her. Solana wrapped her weak arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He slowly rocked her as he gently stroked her hair. Carolyn said nothing. There was nothing that she could say or do at this point. She listened as Evan sang a lullaby to the child. She girl smiled and closed her eyes. Carolyn watched the monitor as her vitals began to drop. Evan felt her slump as he held her and the monitor went flat. Carolyn turned it off.

Several more days went by. Evan spent his time helping out where ever he could, while Carolyn frantically tried to create a cure. She would visit with him whenever she got a chance, but that was scarce. By this time the entire planet had been infected and the death toll was rising. Soon Evan began to show the first symptoms.

-Carolyn: How are you feeling?

-Evan: I've been better. I know you need to rest. You don't have to come visit me.

-Carolyn: Maybe I want to come see you. What you did…

-Evan: I know, it was stupid.

-Carolyn: I was going to say, it was compassionate.

-Evan: I messed up. I got attached to these people… to Solana. We promised that we would protect them. We defeated the Wraith, and the Replicators. After everything we've been through… We let them down.

-Carolyn: That's not true. We're doing everything we can.

-Beckett: (Over the radio) Dr Lam, We need you at the gate.

-Carolyn: Finally he's here.

-Evan: What's going on?

-Carolyn: I'm not sure but I think we might have a break through. You rest. I'll be back as soon as I can.

The visitor at the gate was Aiden Ford. He and his group had been on a Wraith Enzyme supplement at the time of the Galactic Pandemic. None had previously been exposed to the Hoffman drug but they all only got mild symptoms and recovered within 3-4 days. Carolyn concluded that the mutated Virus was intended to attack Wraith DNA and destroy it. Aiden's clan had enough Wraith DNA in their system from the enzyme that the virus spent most of it's life attacking that and then died off before attacking the human cells. From this she was able to create a cure and a vaccine. She personally administered the drug to Evan.

The success was biter sweet. More than half of the known populated planets had been affected by the plague. Many that were hit early on lost 50% of their population. Those that were affected late had losses from 15% to 25%. There were no smiles on the team's faces as they returned to Atlantis. It was strange to see how unaffected their city was in comparison to the planet they had just spent the last 3 weeks on.

Carolyn showered for what seemed like an eternity. And though she was exhausted, she found herself unable to sleep. She left her quarters and went for a walk around Atlantis. It was late and not many personnel were up and about. She made her way to the balcony that Evan had told her about. She wasn't too surprised to see him there, staring off into the night.

-Carolyn: I hope I'm not intruding.

-Evan: Not at all. I wasn't able to sleep.

-Carolyn: Neither was I. You know I wish that we had made the break through sooner.

-Evan: So do I, but we can't change what's happened. We have to move on. It's part of the job. I shouldn't have let my self get attached. I'm really gonna miss that kid.

Carolyn could here his voice choking up. Instinctively, she reached out and put her hand over his. He took her hand and held on to it. They stood leaning on the balcony railing watching the stars in silence. Somehow being close to each other seemed to be what they both needed.

-Carolyn: It's easy to get attached. Sometimes it just happens, and there is no way to stop it. When you took of your suit, I was afraid.

-Evan: I didn't mean to put you through that. I did what I had to do, for Solana. She needed me.

-Carolyn: You could have died.

-Evan: I know. It was my decision. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

-Carolyn: Putting your life on the line to comfort a child?

-Evan: No, that was the easy part. The hard part was having to let her go.

Carolyn looked into his Eyes and knew he was sincere. She put her arms around him and he did the same. And then, just as naturally as two people breath air, they kissed.

Carolyn woke up the next morning in Evan's arms. She couldn't believe that she was finally able to get a good nights sleep. She tried to get up without waking him, but was unsuccessful.

-Evan: Good morning.

-Carolyn: I didn't mean to wake you.

-Evan: I can't imagine a better way to wake up than with a beautiful woman in my arms.

-Carolyn: Ah, you're an artist and a poet?

-Evan: I try.

-Carolyn: (giving him a kiss) I better get going.

-Evan: No. Don't go.

-Carolyn: I have to go. Gen. O'Neill is insisting that I get back and take some time off.

-Evan: Like a vacation?

-Carolyn: (laughing) No. He means just a few days at home to rest. If I'm lucky I might catch an art show.

-Evan: Why don't you stay here on Atlantis?

-Carolyn: What?

-Evan: it really is a beautiful city. There's lot's to see and do. I have a few days off. I could show you around.

-Carolyn: You're serious aren't you?

-Evan: (leaning in for a kiss) Yes I am.

**XOXOX**

**Cam and Vala**

**Sep 2011-Feb 2012**

The situation with the Lucian Alliance was now out of control. The attempt to capture Destiny and their ability to get key operatives like Telford, were putting the Stargate program at risk. SG1 took the lead going under cover. The plan was to trick the Lucian alliance into believing that they ha successfully brain washed Cam and Vala. They were imprinted with false memories but with new Asgard technology they were able to retain and hide their true memories. In January of 2011 The alliance launched an attack on Earth, with more attacks to come, so Cam and Vala put their plan into action and left Stargate Command.

While under cover, they had to pretend like they did not have feelings for each other. Kiva's younger sister Kalia had taken a liking to Cam, and was not too fond of him spending time with Vala. Not everything was going well within the Lucian Alliance. There were factions that had come together that had deep seeded resentment for each other. With Kiva gone, Kalia and her Father Masim struggled to keep the Alliance together. Cam knew Kalia was the key to getting close to Masim. He mostly flirted with her, which she seemed to enjoy. It didn't hurt that she was drop dead gorgeous with sandy blond hair, tan skin and deep brown eyes. She demanded most of Cam's attention. But still he found time to be with Vala.

-Vala: What are you doing here. I'm surprised Kalia lets her little pet off his chain.

-Cam: Ouch! Is that really necessary? I never thought you were the jealous type.

-Vala: I'm not jealous. I mean you get rushed right to the top of the pyramid, while I'm down here running raids and smuggling junk with the street rats.

-Cam: We both have a job to do.

-Vala: And does that job include having sex with the daughter of one of the most dangerous humans in the Galaxy.

-Cam: First of all, I'm not sleeping with her. And second, yeah, she's my ticket to mason. So I'm gonna do what ever it takes. I thought you could handle what we're doing here.

-Vala: I can. I was running this game while you were having kegger parties with your little college boys back on Earth.

-Cam: (holding her in his arms) Hey calm down. We are in. We're close to our goal. We thwart any further terrorist attacks, take down Masim, and divide the alliance. If we can do that with out getting killed, we'll be back on Earth and we can pick up where we left off.

-Vala: I wish we didn't have to wait. Who knows how long this is going to take. Weeks… months maybe.

-Cam: (kissing the back of her neck) well nobody knows I'm here. We could take advantage of the moment.

-Vala: (smiling) That sounds like a plan.

They had been with the LA for over a month and had not had a chance to be together. This was just what they needed to stay motivated. They missed everything that was familiar to them from Earth, and being in each others arms again was a great comfort. Unfortunately it couldn't last long. Cam was concerned about being away for too long. Even though he and Vala had been subjected to torture and brain washing, he didn't want to raise any suspicion.

Unfortunately a very jealous Kalia was already suspicious of Cam and Vala. She believed that they were part of the LA but worried that they were more than friends.

-Kalia: Did you have him followed?

-Dogar: Yes. He went to visit Vala in her quarters. He was there for about an hour. Just long enough to…

-Kalia: I see. Thank you Dogar. Send for him.

Cam couldn't help but be a little concerned that Kalia wanted to see him so suddenly. He and Vala had cloak equipment that would let them know if there were any surveillance in their private quarters. He decided to just play it cool.

-Cam: You wanted to see me?

-Kalia: Where were you this morning?

-Cam: I went to visit a friend.

-Kalia: Your old partner from SG1.

-Cam: Yup. Vala… Mal Duran. Is there a problem?

-Kalia: I was just wondering if I was mistaken to trust your allegiance to us.

-Cam: Look, I turned my back on Earth and left it all behind when they accused me of knowing about the attack on Earth. They tried to execute me without so much as a trial after everything I did for them. I'm not going back. I cut off all ties to them. But if you don't want me here, then just say the word and I'm gone!

-Kalia: I didn't say that. I believe you. I guess I'm really questioning your allegiance to me.

-Cam: So you're worried about Vala and me being… together.

-Kalia: You're a grown man. You're free to be with a woman if you chose to. I just had hoped that we were getting to know each other better.

-Cam: And we are. But, a man has needs. I have needs. And I wouldn't want to compromise you in any way. If you want something from me all you have to do is ask.

-Kalia: I…

Just then Dogar burst into Kalia's quarters.

-Dogar: Sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem.

-Kalia: What is it Dogar!

-Dogar: It's Treg Farrenz. He came for the negotiations and just went into a rage.

-Kalia: What's the problem?

-Dogar: He shot 3 of our people. He's being held now.

-Kalia: (gathering her things) Why would he do this?

-Dogar: Vala Mal Duran!

-Cam: What? Where is she?

-Dogar: She and 2 others have been shot.

-Cam: I'm going with you.

Vala was rushed to the medical facility. Cam went with her, and Kalia went to find out what had gone wrong. Vala had surgery and Cam waited outside refusing to leave even when Kalia sent for him. When Vala woke up he immediately went to see her.

-Cam: How are you feeling?

-Vala: (trying to sit up) I'm ok. It's not as bad as it looks.

-Cam: You got lucky. Doc says you'll be able to get around in a few hours, but you'll have to take it easy for a couple of days.

-Vala: Are you kidding. I'm ready to get up right now.

-Cam: Oh no you don't. what happened out there?

-Vala: Oh Teg Farrenz and I go way back. We kind of grew up together.

-Cam: And now he wants to kill you?

-Vala: Just a miss understanding. I can handle him.

-Cam: He shot you.

-Vala: Yeah well. It happens.

-Cam: Fine. I'll drop it. Get some rest. I'll get you out of here in the morning.

Cam left and realized he would have to deal with Kalia. He went to her quarters and braced himself for a smack down.

-Kalia: why didn't you come when I called for you.

-Cam: My friend just got shot!

-Kalia: Right, your friend.

-Cam: We've already gone over this. Come on.

-Kalia: Well your _friend_ is causing quite a bit of trouble for my father. Negotiations with Farrenz have not gone well he is the leader of Valtron, and his people will declare all out war on us if we keep him.

-Cam: Then let him go.

-Kalia: We intend to. He wants Vala. She'll leave with him first thing in the morning.

-Cam: What? Wait you can't do that. Vala is one of your people.

-Kalia: And Farrenz insists that she committed a heinous crime against his people and she must stand trial for it.

-Cam: Oh great! What crime?

-Kalia: He won't say. Just that it is serious and he is insisting. If you think my father is Ruthless, just know that Farrenz is equal to him in that regard.

-Cam: Vala is very valuable to the LA. She has provided your smugglers and runners with key intelligence. You know this.

-Kalia: I know. And so does my father. But, I think that he would rather see this problem go away rather than fight on this one.

-Cam: Maybe if you speak to him.

-Kalia: Why would I do that for her?

-Cam: For me.

-Kalia: I would do it for you but that would mean apposing my father.

Cam knew what he needed to do. He went right over and kissed her on her full lips. She melted in his arms.

-Kalia: You're just doing this so I will help your friend.

-Cam: (lying) This is what I was going to do, before we were interrupted earlier.

He kissed her again. He wasn't sure how far he would have to go, but he would do what ever needed to be done to keep Vala safe.

-Kalia: I will speak with my father tonight. Will you stay here and wait for me? Everything here is at your disposal. I will be back as soon as I can.

-Cam: I'll be here when you return.

Kalia went to speak with her father. Masimwas incredibly ruthless and normally would have no problem handing Vala over to Farrenz. But the loss of Kiva was hard on him. He had raised her to be just like him. Now Kalia was all he had left. Against his better judgment he decided not to hand over Vala. Instead he left the decision up to Kalia. He explained to her the possible ramifications of opposing Farrenz on this issue. It was early in the morning when Kalia returned. She was not nearly as ruthless as her father and sister, but she was conniving and manipulative, and knew how to get what she wanted.

-Kalia: Dogar, I want you to bring Vala to me.

-Dogar: Yes Kalia.

-Kalia: I will be expecting you so do not knock. Bring her directly into my quarters and wait until I am finished with Cam Mitchell before you interrupt me. Do you understand?

-Dogar: I understand perfectly.

-Kalia: Good.

Kalia went into her quarters where Cam was sleeping on a chaise lounge sofa. She knelt beside him and woke him up. He almost forgot were he was but quickly recovered and put himself back into the game.

-Cam: How did it go?

-Kalia: It was difficult. My father explained to me that it will cause great trouble to the LA if we fight Farrenz on this.

-Cam: He's going to let them take her?

-Kalia: He is leaving the decision up to me. I don't know what to do Cam. We can't afford the kind of trouble that Farrenz could bring.

-Cam: I will be here to help you deal with Farrenz. You just have to trust me.

Cam kissed her again, but this time she wasn't going to settle for a kiss. She took off her top, and Cam knew that it was all or nothing at this point.

A short while later Doger brought Vala to Kalia's quarters. He opened the door slightly and found Kalia and Cam in bed having sex. He prompted Vala not to say a word as they went in. Vala's heart sank as she realized what was happening. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears. Kalia glanced over Cam's shoulder and saw Doger and Vala at the far end of the room by the door. Even though it was a very large room and they were some distance away, she could tell her display had the desired effect on Vala. When She and Cam had finished they continued to kiss, and Kalia waved her hand to signal Doger.

-Dogar: Excuse me Commander. It is time.

-Kalia: Yes. Bring her.

Cam turned around and was mortified to see Vala standing with Dogar. He wondered how long they had been there, even though he knew it didn't matter. He started to get up but Kalia waved for him to stay put. He sat in the bed with his head hung as she got up making sure to flaunt her youth and beauty. She put on a robe and addressed Vala directly. She was no more that 22 years old, but she carried her self like royalty.

-Kalia: You are aware that your presence here has brought a great deal of trouble to the LA?

-Vala: Yes. I do regret that.

-Kalia: Treg Farrenz is insisting that you be returned and stand trial for your crime.

-Vala: A crime for which I have already stood trial for and won my freedom.

-Kalia: So you say.

-Vala: That's the truth.

-Kalia: My father and I are willing to stand by you for now. You have been a great asset to the LA. And we believe that we at least owe you the opportunity to defend yourself. For now, you will remain with us, under our protection. Cam Mitchell has committed to stand by my side and help us fend off any backlash that we might receive for assisting you. Don't make us regret this decision.

-Vala: Of course.

-Kalia: Dogar, please inform my father that the final decision has been made. We will address Treg Forrenz and try to keep some sense of peace between our groups. You're dismissed.

She turned her attention back to Cam. She could tell he was angry, though he tried to keep calm.

-Cam: what was that about?

-Kalia: I'm sorry, but we have to move quickly on this. Forrenz's people won't tolerate us keeping him much longer. Please don't be angry. I'm doing this for you.

-Cam: I know. We must go deal with this.

Things did not go smoothly. Farrenz was furious that Vala would not be turned over to his custody. Masim insisted that if Farrenz wanted a trial it would be held under the supervision of the LA. Farrenz's security team was given back their weapons and his delegation left.

Cam didn't have much time to visit Vala over the next couple of days as she recovered. When she was well enough she insisted that she be escorted to see Masim to personally thank him for helping her. When Cam found out about this he went to see Vala.

-Vala: What are you doing here?

-Cam: I came to find out what you're doing.

-Vala: I'm getting in the game Mitchell.

-Cam: You're gonna get yourself caught or worse.

-Vala: It's already done. I'm going to see Masim today. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready.

-Cam: You don't have to do this. Everything is on track. We're providing valuable information.

-Vala: We need to take them down. It's time to end this. I know you're going to miss your romps with your little girl friend, but this needs to end.

-Cam: Is that what this is about? You're jealous. I'm sorry you had to witness what happened the other day. I was trying to save your life!

-Vala: It must have been so hard for you too. Poor you forced to have sex with that gorgeous young thing. Give me a brick!

-Cam: It's _break_, and yes it was hard for me. I don't have feelings for her… not like that.

-Vala: Then like what? What feelings do you have for her?

-Cam: She's been forced into this life. She's Masim's daughter. We can get her out of this. She's not like Kiva.

-Vala: Why don't you go help her then, and let me do my job.

-Cam: Fine. Just so long as you know that I only did what I did for you. I would do anything to keep you safe.

He left frustrated and sadden. He didn't want to hurt Vala. She was upset too. She was angry at herself for being jealous, and hurt by the image of Cam with Kalia that she could not get out of her head.

Later that evening Vala did get her opportunity to personally thank Masim. She dressed extra sexy in a black leather ultra mini skirt, thigh high black leather boots and a black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up in a loose twist allowing soft curls to dangle down.

A guard named Othar escorted Vala to Masim's quarters and walked her in.

-Masson: Vala Mal Duran, you requested to speak with me.

-Vala: I wanted to personally thank you for saving my life, and give you a token of my gratitude.

Vala let down her hair and unzipped the jacket revealing a black bustier. Masson waved for the guard to leave and Vala did what she does best.

Over the next several days Vala managed wrap Masim around her finger. With him distracted by her and Kalia distracted by Cam, things began to slip within the LA. Othar was suspicious of Cam and Vala. Vala managed to convince Masson to demote Othar. Some of the officers became angry at the lack of concern and passé attitude of their leaders. And Forrenz had not let it go that Masim had ignored his demand that Vala be handed over.

Cam managed to get word back to the SGC that things were falling apart among the ranks of the LA. A meeting was called for all the officers of the LA to try to resolve the growing disputes. This was the SGC's opportunity to strike. The strike came with out any warning for the LA. Nobody knew what was going on, and they began to turn on each other not knowing who was to blame for the attack. A massive bomb rocked the building that the leaders were in. Vala and Cam needed to get to the rendezvous point quickly to avoid being injured. As they were leaving Cam turned back.

-Vala: Where are you going?

-Cam: I have to get Kalia. None of this is her fault.

-Vala: What?

-Cam: Just go. I'll meet you there.

He ran back to the building and could here screams from inside. There was gun fire all around him. He made his way through and found Kalia. She was covered with dust and debri crying over her fathers dead body.

-Cam: Kalia we have to go.

-Kalia: I can't leave him. Daddy wake up! Please! Get up!

-Cam: He's gone Kalia. They're coming. We have to go.

She reached out to Cam and he helped her up. They were making their way out of the rubble when Masim's guard Othar stopped them. Cam put his hands up and Kalia hid behind him.

-Othar: You did this!

-Kalia: What are you talking about Othar! He's trying to help us!

-Othar: He brought Stargate Command here to destroy us. He and Vala Mal Duran! They divided us! They brought Forrenz down on us. And now this!

-Kalia: That's not true.

-Cam: Kalia, we did what we had to do. Now I can still get you both out of here unharmed.

-Kalia: No… I don't believe you. I love you, Cam.

-Cam: I never meant to hurt you. I was doing my job, trying to save lives.

-Kalia: This can't be true. We… AHH!

-Cam: Kalia, what's wrong?

He suddenly saw blood appear on her chest. She had been shot in the back by a stray bullet. She collapsed in Cam's arms and he gently laid her on the ground. He tried to stop the bleeding but it was a massive gaping wound. She was fading fast

-Cam: Kalia, hang on stay with me.

She tried to speak but couldn't. And then she was gone. Cam felt an overwhelming sadness come over him. He had really hoped to save her. Othar was enraged. He put his gun to Cam's head.

-Othar: See what you have done! You shall die like the traitorous dog you are!

The next gunshot Cam heard, he had expected to end his life. Instead Othar dropped the gun and he collapsed on the ground. Standing behind him was Vala with her weapon drawn.

-Vala: It's over Cam. Let's go.

He got up and through a hail of bullets and bombs they made their way to the rendezvous point.

**XOXOX**

**Daniel and Aliana Friendship **

**March 2011**

It seemed to Daniel that more and more frequently he was attending a funeral for one of his former professors or a senior colleague. This time the funeral was for Frederick Sinclair a renowned Historian and Archeologist and his wife Anna a former Ballet dancer and Pianist. Professor Sinclair was well known for his documentaries and for being the Producer and head Director of the _Montana James_ feature film series. Daniel had been asked by their adopted daughter Aliana to speak at the memorial service for her father.

Daniel spoke about the words of encouragement given to him by Prof. Sinclair when the rest of his colleagues had turned their back on him. He recalled the day when he announced one of his crazy theories during a lecture amongst his peers and everyone walked out accept for Prof Sinclair.

-Daniel: I remember his final words to me that day, when I was down on my luck and had lost everything, including my pride. He said "Every man has a hope of discovering what their purpose is in this life. Be true to who you are, and seek the truth." He changed my life that day, as he did for many others. His documentaries and his films were his way of encouraging young people every where to learn, and to explore. The world has lost a truly great man. A man that I looked up to and that I was proud to call my friend.

As Daniel spoke he looked down at the sad young woman that was once a quiet and curious little girl. The few times they had met she always had her head in a book. She began attending University at the very young age of 12. Now at the age of 29 she had her Doctorate in Astrophysics, Archaeology, Biology, Fine Arts, and was most recently studying for her master Degree in Sociology. He could tell as she sat by herself, that all her 16 years of intense study had left her completely isolated.

After the funeral Aliana politely greeted the guests as the conveyed their deepest condolences for her loss. Daniel waited to be the last to speak with her. She seemed relieved that the sad ordeal was coming to an end.

-Daniel: Aliana, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry it's under such sad circumstances.

-Aliana: Please, call me Ali. It's a nickname my father gave me.

-Daniel: It suits you.

-Thank you for speaking for my father. He always spoke of you. He believed that one day the world would see you as a brilliant man far ahead of our time.

-Daniel: He said that?

-Aliana: Yes. He was a good friend of Catherine Langford. They both held you in high regards.

-Daniel: Well, that means a great deal to me. I don't mean to keep you waiting. I'm sure that there will be a family gathering.

-Aliana: No. My grandparents have all passed away and my uncle died of a heart attack last year. It's just me.

-Daniel: What about friends…

-Aliana: (trying to smile though what was turning into an awkward conversation) Most of my parents colleagues are leaving Napa Valley and where only here for the service. And um… I'm… (choking back tears) I'm alone.

-Daniel: Let me drive you to your parent's estate.

-Aliana: No, I'm not going back to the estate. It's just too…(starting to cry) I am so sorry. This is very embarrassing. I tried so hard to keep it together, but…

-Daniel: (walking her over to have a seat) You have nothing to apologize for. You just lost both of your parents. You're doing better than I did when I lost mine.

-Aliana: (sniffling) What?

-My parents died in an accident when I was just kid. Then my foster parents died in as well. I guess you could say I've walked in your shoes and I know for me it was some of the most difficult times in my life.

-Aliana: I just don't know how to get through this.

-Daniel: When I lost my parents I was young, so I focused on my studies and work. Then when my wife died, I had my friends by my side.

-Aliana: I have my housemate Elizabeth, but I'm afraid I haven't left any time in my life for making friends. All I have are my parents' old acquaintances and colleagues, like you.

-Daniel: Well, I hope you consider me a friend. Let me take you out to dinner. Where are you staying?

-Aliana: I'm at the Bardessono.

-Daniel: So am I. We can eat there and as is tradition, we will share stories about Frederick and Anna in celebration of their lives.

-Aliana: (smiling) I'd like that. Thank you.

It was the first time he'd seen a genuine smile on her face. She had a single dimple on the top of her cheek that showed clearly when she smiled. For a moment he remember the 10 year old girl that she was the last time he saw her. He was 24 then, and it was a couple of months before he joined the Stargate Program. It was hard to believe that was 17 years ago. They shared a birthday and exchanged cards every year, but he hadn't actually seen her all grown up. Somehow in his mind she had stayed that curious girl all these years.

The restaurant was warm and inviting. Aliana felt as if she had so much to say that she couldn't contain herself. Her parents had been her only confidants her whole life, so this was her first meaningful conversation in weeks. Daniel enjoyed listening to her talk about her studies, teaching at the University, and about how her parents encouraged her.

-Daniel: So how many degrees do you have?

-Aliana: I have 4 Doctorates, so far. I'm still working to acquire my Doctorate in Sociology. And I recently received my medical license.

-Daniel: How many languages do you speak now? Last time I saw you, you spoke 3 languages. Your father said you were up to 5.

Aliana: My father liked to brag about me. I'm still a far cry behind you I'm sure. What languages have you been studying recently?

-Daniel: (not sure how to answer) Oh… well the past few years I've been focusing on, um Ancient languages and other languages that are not spoken on earth… currently.

-Aliana: Sounds fascinating. Maybe after this semester I could look into your research?

-Daniel: Uh, well, you have so much on your plate as it is.

-Aliana: I suppose you're right. It just seems like whatever I'm doing now is not enough any more. I worked so hard to make my parents proud of me. And now that they're gone, I feel a little… lost.

-Daniel: You're going to sort it all out. You'll be ok. And you're not alone. I'll be in touch.

Daniel reached across the table and held her hand. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her life story was as sad and tragic as his was. Frederick had confided in him how the came to adopt Aliana. They found her abandoned as a new born in some ancient ruins in Egypt. She was less than 2 days old and had been left for dead. They had searched for her mother in the neighboring villages but no one would claim the child. The Sinclair worked with the UN and the Egyptian government to adopt her. And now the parents that saved her and had loved her as their own were gone.

After dinner, Daniel escorted Aliana to her suite. He had planned to leave in the morning, but was reconsidering if he should stay an extra day.

-Aliana: Thank you for keeping me company. I can't tell you how much it means to me.

-Daniel: I don't mind at all. I've enjoyed catching up with you. You're not a little girl any more.

-Aliana: No I'm all grown up.

-Daniel: You know I don't have to go back to Colorado right away. If you need someone to keep you company…

-Aliana: Thank you, but I'm headed back to the University in the morning. Life goes on right?

-Daniel: yes it does. But It's ok to take some time to adjust to life's changes.

-Aliana: (looking very serious) Can I ask you something? I understand if it's too personal.

-Daniel: You can ask me anything.

-Aliana: (looking almost afraid to ask) Did you ever have moments when you felt like your parents… abandoned you when they died?

-Daniel: (putting his hand on her shoulder and smiling kindly) Yes. I felt all kinds of things for days… months after my parents died. Sadness, anger, fear, resentment… depression. It's normal.

-Aliana: I'm so afraid of being alone. They were all I had.

-Daniel: You're not alone. (Pulling her into a warm and caring hug) I'll be in touch. And if you need anything, call me.

-Aliana: Thank you.

Aliana felt so comforted by Daniel's kindness. It was the first real hug that she had received. Many acquaintances had given her a quick hug with a shoulder pat, or held her hand. But no one had taken the time to just sit with her and hold her until now.


	2. Home Coming

**SG NEXUS CH2-(Late MAY 2012) HOME COMING**

***Welcome to the Command**

The last day of spring semester was finally over. Aliana was snuggled in her PJs on the couch while her housemate Libbie frantically put on make up.

-Libbie: Are you sure you don't want to go out with us, Ali? It's our last night to party before everyone leaves tomorrow. All the teacher assistants and Junior Professors are going to be there.

-Aliana: No, I'm just not feeling up for it.

-Libbie: Ali, it's been 2 months. You need to get out and get your mind off of things. I can't believe you decided to stay and teach over the summer break.

-Ali: I'm just not ready to go back home. I need to be away from there...for a while anyway.

Libbie let out a sigh. Even before her parent's accident, Aliana didn't go out much. So Libbie resolved that it wasn't going to happen. The doorbell rang and Libbie dashed to answer it.

-Maria: Are you guys ready to go? I left the car running.

-Libbie: (trying to keep her voice low) It's just me. She just doesn't feel like going out. She's not ready...

-Maria: Well, if you ask me it's just an excuse... I mean I'm sorry about her parents, but come on! She never wanted to do anything before either.

-Libbie: Keep your voice down, she's right it the living room.

-Maria: Well good. I hope she hears me. Ali you need to loosen up a bit and get laid! (Snickering)

-Libbie: (speaking loud enough for Ali to hear her) Ignore Maria, I thinks she's already had a few.

-Ali: Be careful, Lib. Make sure you drive. Have fun.

-Libbie: Oh we will! Night sweetie.

Aliana heard the door shut. She sat there for a moment feeling alone and depressed. Something was missing, but she didn't know how to find it. Maybe she should take Maria's advice. The thought made her laugh out loud just a little, but she knew that wasn't what she was looking for. Unable to concentrate she decided to go to bed. Her dreams where filled with memories of her parents. The dreams were suddenly interrupted by strange noises. Aliana was awakened by the sound of her roommate in the next room with some guy she'd obviously picked up that night. Aliana rolled her eyes and let out a big groan. Maybe being alone was not going to be so bad.

The next morning Aliana woke to find Libbie packed and ready to go. For the most part Libbie was a good housemate and she considered her to be a good friend.

-Libbie: Hey, I was about to wake you. I wanted to say goodbye before I leave to catch my flight.

-Ali: It'll be lonely here with out you, but at least I'll get some sleep. (she said grinning)

Libbie: (laughing) Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you awake. But how often does a 28 year old woman get picked up by a hot 19 year old. He made me an offer I couldn't refuse.

-Aliana: Yup, I'm officially going to miss you.

-Libbie: I'm going to miss you too. If you need anything or just want to get out of here... call me.

The two hugged and Libbie grabbed her bags and left.

Aliana decided to get out of the house. It was a beautiful day. She found a bench just outside of the library and sat down to read. She heard a voice asking her a question, but she was so immersed in her reading that she hardly noticed.

-Daniel: Is this seat taken?

-Ali: (not even glancing up) No, go ahead.

-Daniel: Interesting book you have there. You know, the author has a theory that pyramids where actually landing pads for alien spacecraft.

-Ali: Yea, I know it seems crazy, but he's actually quite brilliant.

Suddenly the voice was familiar to her and she looked up slightly embarrassed.

-Daniel: Hi Ali. Good to see you again.

-Ali: Dr. Jackson! I mean Daniel...what are doing here?

-Daniel: (Giving her a friendly hug) I'm actually here to see you. Just wanted to see how you've been doing.

-Ali: I'm doing ok. I mean, it's been hard, but you know...

-Daniel: You're not planning on staying on campus all summer, are you?

-Ali: Actually, I am. I need to be doing something, and I'm not ready to go home. I miss my parents so much, but there is something else. I don't know what it is or how to explain what it is.

-Daniel: What would you say if I asked you to come work with me? Well not just me, but our team, with the government. You could really make a difference. It'll be new and challenging.

-Ali: Daniel, I don't think so. I mean no offense. I'd like to work with you, but for the government...

-Daniel: Ali, you are probably one of the most brilliant minds our generation has ever seen. We could use your help. I mean more than just a project here and there. We need you. And right now I think you need a change. Am I wrong? Just think about it. I have an appointment, but could we meet for dinner tonight?

Aliana found it hard to say no. In fact she wasn't sure if she wanted to say no. Perhaps this was what she needed. The two walked across campus and made dinner arrangements.

**OO**

Daniel returned to his car he made a call to Col. Carter.  
-Daniel: OK, we are all set for tonight. I think she's going to say yes. Just remember, don't push too hard. She's been through a lot.  
-Samantha: I won't push, I promise. It's just really important that she comes on board this time. We need her help, Daniel.

**OO**

When Aliana arrived at the restaurant, she was escorted to a table in a private room. She was greeted by Daniel and then introduced to Samantha.

-Daniel: Aliana, Hi. I'd like for you to meet my colleague and friend Col. Samantha Carter. Samantha, this is Aliana Sinclair.  
-Aliana: Pleased to meet you Col. Carter. I've attended many of your lectures.  
-Sam: The pleasure is mine. Call me Sam.

-Ali: You can call me Ali.

They sat down and exchanged pleasantries. Then it was down to business for Sam. She was on a mission. It was important that Aliana join the SGC.

-Sam: I'm sure Daniel explained why I wanted to meet with you. Have you given any thought to coming to work with us?  
-Ali: You mean for the government.  
-Sam: (nodding) Yes. I know that what you do here is important, but what we do is also very important.  
-Ali: Creating and developing new technology?  
-Daniel: There is so much more to it than that. But before we tell you more we need you to sign some confidentiality papers.  
-Ali: I've already signed those. I've done projects for the government before.  
-Sam: Well what we are about to discuss goes way beyond what you've done for the government in the past.  
-Daniel: I'm going to ask you to trust us, Ali.  
-Ali: OK. I'll sign.

Sam handed Ali the papers, and waited for her to sign. She gave Daniel a knowing look. For most people, what they where about to explain was unbelievable.

-Sam: OK, so where to start?  
-Daniel: Allow me. Ali, remember earlier when we were joking about my theory involving the ancient pyramids?  
-Ali: Yes...

-Daniel:Well, it isn't a theory. It's been proven.

Ali: Oh my gosh! You're serious aren't you?  
Daniel and Samantha explained the Stargate to her. She listened in absolute amazement. She agreed to go to Cheyenne Mountain to get a look at the Stargate Program first hand. It was the first time in a long time that Aliana was excited and motivated to do something.

**OO**

**The SGC**  
Two days later Aliana was taken Cheyenne Mountain. Driving up it looked ordinary enough, but inside was an incredible military facility. She met General O'Neill who was the base commander, and Teal'c the Jaffa ambassador from Chulak.  
Aliana could not believe she was meeting an alien. The group exchanged stories about the original SG1 team. She listened intently, trying to absorb every bit of knowledge from the group. They escorted her to the lab, where she would do much of her research. She briefly met Dr. Lee who was knee deep in work. She went to the medical facility and met Dr. Lam and her team. They went to the cafeteria, where Aliana discovered the green Jell-o was quite good. Then they showed her the sleeping quarters and assigned her a room for those times when she would need to stay on base.  
-Samantha: There are a few more people I need for you to meet. They should be here in about 2 minutes. Let's head over to the control room. You're about to see something pretty incredible.

They went to the control room overlooking the Stargate. Aliana was observing everything, and then Sgt. Harriman announced an incoming worm whole and SG1's IDC. It was a magnificent sight to see the Stargate come to life. And then the team stepped right out of it.  
Gen. O'Neill walked them down the steps leading to the Stargate for the final round of introductions.  
- O'Neill: SG1 this is Aliana. Get to know her, because you will be working together...a lot. Aliana this is Col. Cameron Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran, Lt. Jennifer Hailey, and Lt. Mitch James.  
-Vala: Oh well she's absolutely adorable. We're gonna have lots of fun.  
-Cam: What Vala means to say is it's a pleasure to meet you and we look forward to working with you.  
-Vala: Right...what he said.  
-Daniel: I think that covers about everything. We have some orientation videos for you to review...  
-Vala: Ugh! Boring. Just leave her to me I'll teach her everything that a newcomer needs to know when they join this crazy bunch. Come on Aliana, do you have a nickname?  
-Ali: Um, yes, you can call me Ali.  
-Vala: Well, Ali, did they tell you how I joined the SGC? Well it was about 7 years ago...  
Vala promptly whisked Aliana away. Teal'c raised an eyebrow while O'Neill just shrugged his shoulder. Cameron and Samantha looked over at Daniel.  
-Daniel: OoooK. Why don't I just um...go and uh ...make sure Vala doesn't scare her off.

He pointed in the direction that the pair left, turned about quickly, and went to find them.

**OO**

**Part 2: Changes**

**Not everyone is happy with the changes at SGC. After 2 weeks of training Aliana, Col. Carter prepares to retire (sort of). The gang is ready for some much needed R&R.**

It was Thursday afternoon at the Stargate Command. Col. Carter returned through the event horizon followed by Aliana, Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Col. Mitchell, along with SG5 and SG6. Aliana was excited and exhausted after 2 weeks of extensive training. It was an honor to be escorted by this group of seasoned veterans for her training. Samantha was pleased with how smoothly things were going. She felt confident that, with Aliana on board, they had a good chance of analyzing and utilizing the alien technology they had acquired over the years. A huge smile came across Sam's face as the group was greeted by Gen. O'Neill.

-Jack: So... How'd it go?

-Sam: It went great, Sir. SG 5 and 6 executed a perfect surprise attack.

-Jack: And how did our newest addition perform?

-Sam: I must say, better than I expected.

-Jack: Well done. SG 5 and 6 you are dismissed. I expect to see you all at the ceremony in the morning.

-SG 5 & 6: Yes Sir.

-Jack: T, I can't thank you enough for sticking around and helping out this past month.

-Teal'c: It has been my pleasure O'Neill. Besides, it is most important to me that I be present at the ceremony in honor of Col. Carter. She is a warrior of great valor, and is deserving of honor and respect.

-Sam: Aw, thanks Teal'c. That means a lot coming from you.

-Jack: Ali, what did you think?

-Ali: It was unbelievable! The way that they worked together was like a fine tuned machine. I have so much to learn.

-Daniel: You really did a great job. Jack, I think she's going to do fine.

-Cam: Yup, once she realized what was going on she jumped right in and didn't miss a beat.

-Jack: Good, anything else?

-Vala: Um, I'm hungry.

-Jack: Ok then, how about you all change and freshen up, then meet me in cafeteria for dinner. My treat.

They all had a light laugh at the joke as they headed off to their quarters. Jack hung around the Gate room as he awaited the arrival of SG 2 and the rest of SG 1, who where out exploring an unvisited planet. They arrived safely and on time in their desert fatigues. Gen. O'Neil greeted Col. Connor as they walked down.

-Jack: Col. Connor, how'd the mission go?

-Maleek: Everything was a success, Sir. We only had the one incident that I reported t o you earlier.

-Jack: Right. Lt. Hailey, my office. The rest of you dismissed.

**OO**

Jenn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was quite irritated that all of SGC was bending over backwards for the new Golden Child. She remembered when she was the _Prodigy_ studying under Sam Carter. Jenn was thrilled when Sam stepped down from SG1 and recommended she be her replacement. It was an honor. Since Aliana's arrival, however, Jenn felt overlooked and dismissed. MJ offered to walk with her to the Generals office.

-MJ:(in a low voice) I told you to watch the attitude.

-Jenn: It's not right the way they've all just stopped everything to cater to her. And they send you and me off to some hot miserable desert planet to work, while they run all these fun drill. It's really starting to...

-MJ: Jenn, you better calm down.

-Jenn: Why? Because, now that they have her, they don't need me.

-MJ: That's not fair. We need everyone we can get. Look, just try to get through the meeting without getting kicked out of here ok.

Hailey took a deep breath before walking into Gen. O'Neil's office. She had put her heart and soul into the SGC. The last thing she wanted was to be kicked out of the program.

-Jenn: You wanted to see me, Sir.

-Jack: When you are out in the field with SG2, Col. Connor is your commanding officer. He is one of the best we've got out there. The last thing we need is a Lieutenant giving him an attitude and disobeying orders!

-Jenn. I understand, Sir. I apologize.

-Jack: I know the past couple of weeks have got us thrown off of our regular schedules, but we need full cooperation from everyone. If you want to work here, then you need to step in line. Understood?

-Jenn: Yes, Sir.

-Jack: Ooh, I gotta go. I'm late for dinner. Oh um, you're dismissed.

**OO**

Jack ran into Sam in the hallway on her way to the cafeteria. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw him.

-Jack: So you excited about tomorrow?

-Sam: Very much so, Sir. I've been ready for this for a while now.

-Jack: Retiring or...?

-Sam: Both. There are no excuses this time

-Jack: And if you do all this, and things don't work out...

-Sam: It will work. But no matter what, I'll have no regrets. I know I'm taking a chance, and it's scary. But If I don't do this, I may spend the rest of my life regretting and wondering 'what if?'

-Jack: Well I'm glad you're taking the chance

-S: Me too.

Sam and Jack walked into the Cafeteria, and sat down with the others who had already arrived. They where having a laugh, at the days earlier events.

-Cam: (laughing) The look on Teal'c's face when Aliana spun around and kicked Lt. Webber right in the A*#. Oh my gosh , I thought I was going to die laughing.

-Teal'c: (Grinning) I had never seen such a move.

Cam stood to acknowlege Jack, and Jack waved him to be at ease.

-Jack: (grabbing a seat for Sam and himself) Wow, you managed to put down one of our guys. Impressive.

-Sam: Yeah, what was that move, anyway?

-Aliana: (blushing)It was… ballet. (The group laughed loudly.) What? It was the first thing that popped into my head. Hey it worked didn't it.

-Daniel: (laughing) Oh it worked. I think Webber was actually air born for a couple seconds. Man that was hilarious.

Jenn and MJ walk into the cafeteria, to the sound of the group laughing and enjoying themselves. They grabbed their plates and sat in a far corner. Jenn was visibly irritated.

-Jenn: You see what I mean. This is why he cut my reprimand short. He didn't want to miss dinner with his pals.

-MJ: They've always been close. It's nothing new.

-Jenn: It's not them. It's her. I mean why is she eating with them?

-MJ: Well Jackson is the only person she really knows here, and people like you aren't exactly rolling out the welcome mat.

-Jenn: Don't tell me you're on her side!

-MJ: Hey, I've talked to her. She's very nice and smart, and she's really hot!

-Jenn: That explains why so many guys are tripping over themselves when she comes around. (hearing loud laughter from the other table) I'm out of here.

-MJ: C'mon and finish your meal.

-Jenn: I've lost my appetite.

Jenn stormed out of the cafeteria without even glancing at the General's table. She wanted it to be known that she was not happy with what was happening.

-Vala: Whoa, somebody's having a bad day.

-Cam: I wonder what that's all about.

-Jack: She's been having a rough few days. I thought Connor was gonna blow a gasket.

-Carter: There's a lot of changing going on. It's going to take some time to adjust. Plus she may be feeling a bit left out of the loop.

-Vala: Well I know just the thing to cheer her up. I'll take her with me on Holiday. MJ too.

-Cam: Um. Are you sure about that? I thought you where looking forward to some alone time.

-Vala: Sure, it'll be great. You should join us Cam (giving him a knowing wink, that everyone at the table noticed)

-Cam: Sure, I guess I can do that since my previous plans changed suddenly. Aliana, do you want to join in?

-Ali: I'd love to, but I really need to go home. I haven't been back since before my parents' accident. So there are some things I need to take care of.

-Daniel: I'm sure that's not going to be easy for you. If you'd like I could go with you.

-Ali: As much as I'd welcome the company, I wouldn't want to impose.

-Daniel: No not at all. I was just going to hit the library and do some research. From what I remember your parents have an extensive library, and a ton of artifacts. It would actually be my pleasure.

-Ali: Thank you Daniel. I think it will be much easier for me if I'm not there alone.

-Cam: Well I know Teal'c is headed back to Chulack and Col. O'Neill will be at his cabin, how 'bout you Sam?

-Sam: Hmm, uh... me... at the cabin?

-Cam: I mean, do you have plans for the weekend?

-Sam: Oh, yes I have plans.

-Vala: I can't believe you are retiring tomorrow.

-Cam: Me either. I thought you'd be a die hard, and they'd have to force you out when you turned 90, or something.

-Sam: Yes, well I'll still be here, working with you guys. There are just some things that I really want to do that I can't do while I'm active duty.

-Vala: (being coy) Like what?

-Sam: Um, well uh... like taking time off whenever I want.

-Daniel: OK you two stop giving her a hard time. I'm sure that we will be made aware of certain situations and circumstances as Sam feels she is ready to reveal them.

-Jack: Thank you Daniel. Well said.

-Cam: Well I'm beat. I think I'm gonna call it a night. ( tapping Vala under the table)

-Vala: (Over exaggerating a fake yawn) Me too. G'night.

The group dispersed, and Daniel walked Ali to her quarters. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying her company. She had a kind demeanor and a sweetness in her face that reminded him of Sha're. She also had this incredible thirst for knowledge, but no desire to use it for her own personal gain and an eye for great art. The fact that she had a love for music, which was unfamiliar to Daniel, outside of a historical perspective,was intriguing to him. He enjoyed hearing her talk about being moved by a piece of music or art. For him it was a welcome reprieve.

**OO**

A short time later, Cam stopped by Vala's room. He hoped that she had got the hint to stay at her quarters and not go home to her apartment. He had secretly planned to join Vala on the planet Bennetar in hopes of having a good time. But with Vala inviting the rest of SG 1, he wasn't sure if things would quite work out. He knocked on the door, and she answered knowing it would be him.

-Vala: Well this is a change, you coming for me. What's the matter can't wait until tomorrow?

-Cam: Well, now that you've invited everybody and their grandma...

-Vala: Oh, come on now. It won't be so bad. We'll find plenty of private time for just us.

(starting to tug at Cam's clothes and kiss him) we can always start the party now. You didn't come all the way to my room for nothing.

-Cam: Not now, there's still a lot of people up and about, getting ready for tomorrow.

-Vala: Aw, who cares what anybody thinks. We're just 2 adults having a little fun. It's not like we're in a committed relationship. It'll be fun.

Somehow Cam could not resist. He decided to just go for it. The only problem was that he was really starting to fall for Vala. But for Vala it was all about having fun. Cam wanted to show her this weekend that he was serious about a potential relationship**.**

**OO  
**

**-Part 3: Memorial Day Weekend**.

The SGC held a wonderful retirement ceremony for Col. Carter. Afterwards, a beautiful memorial service was held for all those who had lost their lives in service at the SGC. There was a lot of mingling at the brunch until things started winding down as many prepared for there long weekend off. As Sam was leaving the brunch, she was met by Jack.

-Sam: Hi, Sir. I see you're already changed.

-Jack: You, know you can call me Jack now.

-Sam: Well, It's going to take some getting used to.

-Jack: So, Are you ready to get out of here?

-Sam: Yes, Sir. I've been looking forward to this for far too long.

-Jack: I have one more briefing with Col. Davis and SG teams 2, 5 and 9. If you like we could leave together when I'm done.

-Sam: I'd like that very much... Jack.

**OO**

Cameron finished packing for his off world trip. Vala was enforcing a very strict leather only rule on the crew. This was part of her plan to boost the team moral. Cam stopped into the medical facility to get the health clearance for the team. A part of him hoped that Carolyn would not be in the office. It had taken him quite some time to get over her. Seeing her sometimes brought back old feelings. Sure enough Carolyn was there. Cam decided to just suck it up. They worked together every day, but some days felt different. Perhaps it was spending the night before with Vala that had him feeling a slight twinge of guilt.

-Carolyn: Hello, Cam. I see you added 2 more to your trip. I'll have their clearance ready in just a minute.

-Cam: Oh, well Vala just invited us to go along yesterday.

-Carolyn: (Giving Cam a cross look) So is that how it's going to be. I got your request for medical approval a week ago. Besides. I saw you leaving Vala's room this morning.

-Cam: Look, Carolyn, I was gonna say something...

-Carolyn: Hey, You don't owe me any explanations, just don't out right lie to me is all, ok.

-Cam: Sorry about that. It's just that nobody knows yet. We don't even know how serious we are yet. And the last thing I want to do is rub it in your face that I've moved on.

-Carolyn: It's fine really. People break up, life goes on. I've moved on, and you've moved on.

-Cam: You've moved on? When? With who?

-Carolyn: With none of your business. Just like you and Vala are none of my business. Here you go. Everyone's got the all clear. Have a great weekend.

-Cam: Are you going to visit your parents?

-Carolyn: Nope. I will be here holding down the fort. I have to run. We've got a group coming in from Atlantis for the holiday weekend.

-Cam: It was good talking to you.

-Carolyn: The feeling is mutual.

**OO**

A short time later the SGC looked more like an airport terminal than a military base. A group of about a dozen members from Atlantis arrived to visit loved ones. While other members of SGC waited to be sent to their off world destinations. Cam, Vala, Daniel, Sam, Ali and Jack all went down to bid farewell to Teal'c before heading off on their own. Cam couldn't help but notice Lt. Col. Lorne in the control room talking with Carolyn.

-Cam: So, is Lorne going to visit family.

-Sam: No. He's just going to stick around here.

-Jack: I figured it's his weekend. If he wants to spend it here at the SGC, heck, why not.

-Cam: Yeah, why not...

There was something about the way Lorne was talking to her, and looking at her. He just knew that Lorne was the one. He felt a slight wave of regret rush over himself when Carolyn smiled at Lorne. There was a time when he had made her smile like that.

As Cam was watching Carolyn, Vala took notice. And she didn't like what she saw. She would never allow herself to truly fall for Cam. She was too afraid of getting hurt. She was convinced that she should continue to pretend that Cam was nothing more than a fling.

Finally Jenn and MJ arrived. Vala was quite pleased with the bunch as they set of for one of her old stomping grounds. Everyone said their goodbyes as SG1 stepped through the event horizon. The remaining couples went their separate ways.

**OO**

***JACK'S CABIN**

Jack and Sam arrived at the lake later that afternoon. Sam could never get over how peaceful it was there. She felt as if she had waited her whole life to be in this very moment. She pulled out her camera, and set it up on a tree stump.

-Sam: C'mon, I want to remember every moment. This is where we start a new chapter in our lives.

-Jack: No regrets?

-Sam: Absolutely not. There is nowhere else I'd rather be.

-Jack: Good. There's something I have been wanting to say to you.

-Sam: Yes, Jack.

-Jack: Samantha Carter, I have been in love with you for so long that I don't even remember when it began.

-Sam: Wow, I think I have been waiting just as long to hear you say that Sir... Uh Jack. I love you too.

-Jack: So you want to get married or what?

-Sam: What?

-Jack: (getting on one knee) Will you marry me. (He pulled out a ring and put in on her)

-Sam: Of course I will. (She gave him a huge hug and kiss as he stood up)

-Jack: Now I know I'm getting up there in age, but if my memory serves me correct...I believe you said there are some things you couldn't do while in active duty, that you've been wanting to do?

Sam: Yes, that's very true.

Jack: Well I think now would be as good a time as any to get started, don't you think.

Sam: I couldn't agree more.

They held hands as they walked into Jack's cabin. This was indeed going to be one weekend they would never forget.

Jack was no longer in his prime. Several injuries and some weight gain had taken its toll on him, but none of that mattered to Sam. His maturity only made him more endearing to her. She, even in her early 40's was like a goddess. After making love, they kissed again and lay in each other's arms as they fell asleep.

**OO**

***Napa Valley**

Daniel and Aliana arrived at her parents' home. It was a beautiful Estate house on 5 acres of greenery. Aliana was pleased to see that the gardener was maintaining the yard. A swell of emotion came over her as they pulled up the driveway. This was going to be very difficult. She took a deep breath in and let out a long exhale.

-Daniel: You can do this. I'm here for you.

-Ali: Thank you. Will you walk in with me?

-Daniel: Of course.

Aliana was surprised to find the door was unlocked and the alarm was not set. Her surprise turn to shock and dismay as she stepped inside to find the whole house trashed.

-Alian: Oh, my GOSH! What happened?

-Daniel: Ali, don't touch anything. I'm going to call the authorities.

-Aliana: Look at this...How could...

-Daniel: Don't worry we'll take care of it.

-Aliana: But...Everything...

At her loss for words she broke down into inconsolable tears. Her mind was racing a mile a minute not knowing what to do or think.

Daniel made a call to Col. Davis back at SGC. He thought it would be best to let their own agents handle the investigation.

It was difficult for Aliana to fight the urge to pick up her parents' possessions that had been strewn across the floor. Daniel walked her out to the back to sit down and get some fresh air. He put his arms around her and just gave her the time she needed to let it out. Slowly the waves of sadness and anger began to subside. But there were still no words.

-Daniel: Would you like for me to give you a moment alone?

-Ali: (squeezing his hand and whispering) No, please stay.

They sat there for a few more moments before the agents came to the door. Daniel stayed close as Aliana answered questions. After they had finished their investigation. The SGC sent in cleaners to help Aliana take care of the house. By midnight the house looked almost as if nothing had happened. Aliana showed Daniel to the guest room.

-Ali: Thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would have done...

-Daniel: It's going to be all right. Get some rest. I'm here if you need anything.

Daniel laid in bed and was asleep within minutes. It had been a long day. About an hour later he was awaken by faint noises in the hallway then down stairs. He sprang out of bed and went to see what was going on. As he was going down the stairs he heard a door shut. Then ever so faintly, he heard the sound of music. The sound was intoxicating. When he got to the door he cracked it open and peeked in to find Ali sitting at a baby grand piano lightly playing out a beautiful rendition of _Moonlight Sonata_. For a moment he felt as if he were intruding on something deep and personal, but he could not pull himself away.

Aliana had tried to sleep, but her memories were haunting her and her anger kept her from being able to rest peacefully. She needed a place to pour out her emotion. One solitary tear trickled down her cheek as she played. It was the first piece she'd learned all the way through. Her parents favorite. It gave her peace and calm. As she finished she looked up, and through the corner of her eye she saw Daniel standing, watching and listening contently.

-Ali: I'm sorry I woke you.

-Daniel: I'm glad you did. That was beautiful. I hope you don't mind.

-Ali: I don't mind. I'd better get to bed. It'll be morning soon.

She got up and walked towards the doorway where Daniel stood. He tried to move but he was somehow paralyzed. She started past him but something compelled her to stop. She thought she should say something, but words escaped her. She turned towards him, searching for words, but Daniel didn't need any words. He leaned in and kissed her. It had been a long time since he felt so strongly about a woman.

Aliana was flooded with emotion. She had never been so drawn to a man. She had never been in love before. Was this what love felt like? The kiss seemed to go on forever, but Ali did not want it to end. She knew though that she needed to process everything that was happening. She pulled away slightly still holding on to him. Daniel still held her close but slowly began to move his hand from her. He knew this was too much, but he simply could not fight the feelings he was having.

-Ali: I...I should get to bed.

-Daniel: I hope you rest well.

She smiled at him as she released herself from his gentle hold, and hurried away to her room. Daniel took a moment to gather his senses. He leaned back against the wall and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. It had taken him years to get to the point where he might be able to have feelings for a woman again, but was he really ready? The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Aliana. So he decided to be more cautious and think things through next time instead of letting his emotions control him.

**OO**

***At The SGC**

Things were unusually quiet at Stargate Command. Carolyn was in the infirmary finishing up a few last minute things when Evan came in.

-Car: Did you get settled in?

-Evan: I did. You almost done here?

-Car: Yup. Just a few more things here, then I need to file some paperwork that's waiting for me in my office. In another 2 hours, I will be all yours.

-Evan: No, two more hours. I can't wait that long.

-Car: (Giving him a quick kiss on the lips) You've waited 9 months. I think a couple more hours won't kill you.

-Evan: (walking over to one of the medical exam tables) I wonder how sturdy these are?

-Car: Don't even think about it. This is the infirmary. Anyone can walk in.

-Evan: Not if you lock the door.

-Car: And what if there's an emergency?

-Evan: Aww… C'mon. There's hardly anybody here… I know you want to.

-Car: You're not going to let me get anything done are you? (sigh) Ok, but we better make it quick.

She locked the door and turned around slyly. Evan looked as if he'd just won the jackpot. Carolyn was so enjoying the moment that she nearly forgot where she was. There was an unexpected knock at the door and Carolyn gasped and Evan stopped kissing her. She prayed it was not an emergency.

Sgt Rhine: (from outside) Dr. Lam?

Carolyn: Yes. Can I help you?

Rhine: I've got that paperwork you asked for.

Evan: (realizing it was nothing important he continued and whispered in her ear) tell him your busy.

Carolyn: I have my hands full right now (gasping as Evan kissed).

Rhine: Should I wait for you?

Carolyn: Mmmm… Nooo … Ummm leave it in my office please.

Rhine: Yes Ma'am.

Carolyn: (whispering to Evan) If anyone finds out about this…

Evan: Don't worry. No one would ever believe we would be doing this.

Carolyn knew he was right. They were two of the most by the book, no nonsense people working in the Stargate program. They kissed and couldn't resist giggling softly at what they were doing.

Carolyn: (smiling) we better get out of here before we really do get caught.

Evan: Gen. O'Neill might not let me come around again if he found out.

Carolyn: Oh, that would be tragic.

**OO**

***On Benetar**

Meanwhile on the planet Bennetar, Vala was having quite the time. She loved showing her new pals how she used to live it up back in the day. To Cam's displeasure Vala began shamelessly flirting with an old friend, Big Manny. She wanted to get Cam out of her head. And a weekend romp with an old hook up would do the trick. The bar tender kept an eye on Vala. Nobody seemed to notice, They where all just having fun.

Even Jenn who never cut loose, was flirting with a guy named Racco. He had long spiked black hair, and a soft but still masculine face. And he was incredibly charming. She seemed quite taken buy him until she saw his long pointed ears, and realized he wasn't human.

-Jenn: Oh, you're not human?

-Racco: No. I'm Libartian. That's not a problem for you is it?

- Jenn: Oh. Uhm…No not at all…( She lied)

Jenn looked around nervously hoping for an escape. Libartians were known to be a tri-gender species. It was rumored that they each had a penis, a vagina and a third sex organ. If only MJ would look her direction so that she could signal him to help her out. But MJ had his eye on a gorgeous green Teneyan, who other than a few flirty glances, wasn't giving him the time of day.

Vala really hoped that being in her element, would stop her from desiring a relationship with Cam. She glanced over at Cam to see 2 alien women hitting on him. She felt a burst of jealousy come over her.

-Vala: You know Big Manny, It's been a long time. How about you and I make this a private party?

-Big Manny: I thought you'd never ask. What about your friends?

-Vala: Oh, I think they'll be just fine. Let's get out of here.

They went to Big Manny's place and started making out. Manny was a human Hybrid almost all muscle and nearly 7 feet tall. He was odd looking hunk of muscle. They had a pretty wild romp, which left Big Manny completely exhausted. Afterwards he fell fast asleep and began to snore in a soft humming rhythm. Vala did a few stretchy moves and then crawled into bed. She glanced over at Big Manny sleeping on the floor and gave a half hearted smile. It was fun, but despite herself trying not to, her mind began to drift to thoughts of Cam.

Back at the Bar, several sentient women some humanoid some not, made passes at Cam but he simply was not into it. He had had way too much to drink, but he didn't really care. This weekend was not shaping up to be what he had expected.

The two alien women sat at the bar with Cam, and MJ. He looked over to see Jenn desperately eyeing him and realized she was in need of his help. He went over and grabbed her hand.

-MJ: Come on sweetie, we're waiting for you.

-Jenn: (pretending to kiss his neck and whispering) it's about time.

-MJ: (Whispering back) Thank you would be nice.

-Jenn: (Looking at Racco and pointing to MJ) Sorry, I gotta go…

Jenn joined them at their table. They had a few laughs and did a little flirting but nothing too serious. Eventually the blue alien, Hagara, left to go dance, she was clearly interested in Cam and MJ but neither seemed to be giving her enough attention. MJ took a liking to the green Teneyan, but she could tell Cam was the leader, and Teneyans always went for the man in charge. Realizing he had no chance with the Teneyan, MJ called it a night and he and Jenn got up to leave.

-Jenn: What's wrong MJ? You weren't seriously into that Teneyan were you?

-MJ: Her name is Char, and yea, I like her.

-Jenn: I don't get it. Guys fall all over themselves for the rare chance to be with a Teneyan. But they're weird colors and they've got tentacles on their head. Huge tentacles.

-MJ: Char is the first Teneyan I've met and I think she's incredible.

-Jenn: She's GREEN!

-MJ: So you'd never hook up with an alien?

-Jenn: (Rolling her eyes) A non-human alien? Eh, I don't think so… it'd just be so weird.

-MJ: So what about that Libartian that's been checking you out all night? I saw you two eyeing each other earlier when you were talking.

-Jenn: That's before I got a good look at those pointy ears, and realized he or she was Libartian, not a human. He looks like a guy but he's got a small rack under that jacket.

-MJ: D*^# Jenn can you be a little less obnoxious? Libartians are tri-gendered species, and they have both male and female…parts. He obviously leans toward the male side.

Jenn: Are you sure? Has he or she been checking out me… or you? He's been looking our way all night.

-MJ: Well he/she's coming over here so I guess we'll find out. What's his name?

-Jenn: I don't know …umm… Racco, I think.

-Racco: You two aren't leaving yet are you? The night is still young. Who's your friend, Jenn?

-Jenn: (Smirking at MJ) This is MJ. MJ this is Racco?

-Racco: Yes, good to meet you. So are you two a couple.

-MJ: (nervously clearing his throat. Racco looked like a male and MJ didn't want him to get the wrong idea) Um, we're partners.

-Racco: Oh, so then you're not available?

-Jenn: It's complicated…

-Racco: (turning his attention to Jenn, a relief to MJ) A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve complicated.

Jenn couldn't help he slight butterflies she got. Despite him being non-human he was very cute and charming.

-MJ: ( realizing racco's attentions were toward Jenn) That's so true. You know, Racco, it is still early.

-Racco: My apartment is upstairs. I've got some amazing music from an incredible new band. We could grab some drinks and hang out at my place if you two want to get out of here.

-MJ: Great. Sounds like fun.

Jenn gave MJ a very annoyed look as they headed to the bar and racked up some liquor.

Racco wasn't lying. The music was quite good. They were drinking and enjoying their conversation when a song that Racco loved came on. Racco took off his Jacket and reached for Jenn to dance with him. With his jacket off , his breast were more obvious. Despite how attracted Jenn was to him she found the breast to be off putting. MJ also noticed them. They were a really small but nice pair and he had to force himself not to stare.

-Jenn: I really don't know how to dance.

-Racco: That's ok, I'll show you.

Racco whispered in Jenn's ear. His breath tickled her neck causing butterflies again.

-Racco: You move like an angel.

-Jenn: I'm no angel.

-Racco: I hope not. (Allowing his hand to caress her bottom)

Racco: Would you two like to join me in the bedroom.

-Jenn: I don't know…I…

-MJ: I think the two of you should go ahead and enjoy the evening.

-Racco: MJ are you sure. She is your partner. I wouldn't want to exclude you.

-MJ: things with Jenn and me are…complicated. If she wants to be with you, she is more than welcome to do so. I'll be right here enjoying this wonderful music.

Jenn gave MJ a stern look and then turned to Rocco and he led her into the room.

MJ heard things quiet down and could tell everything was ok. He couldn't believe that the very up tight Lt. Jennifer Hailey was actually having a one night stand with an alien! Her secret would bee safe with him. MJ was not the type to talk about other people's private lives. He sent a message to Cam that he and Jenn were fine, and gave him their location. It was late so he stretched out on the couch and dozed off. In his dreams was a beautiful Tenayan named Char.

Cam didn't feel like going to the empty room, or worse finding Vala there with big Manny.

-Char'Lari: I see your girl friend has left.

-Cam: Ah, Charie? Larami?

-Char: It's Char'Lari. Somebody's had a bit more to drink than he can handle.

-Cam: Naw. This is just turning out to be a really crappy weekend is all. And Vala… is not my girlfriend.

-Char: Well then, how about I keep you company. And this time, I'm not taking no for an answer.

-Cam: Wow...this is going to be interesting. You're a um... Taneyan aren't you?

-Char: Yes. I see our reputation has even reached the Tau'ri of Earth.

-Cam: It certainly has. So I guess I know what your interested in.

-Char: Well, do I have to ask?

-Cam: Not that I don't find this very...um... intriguing, I just like to get to know a woman before I spend the night with her.

-Char: Well, why don't we get to know each other then?

-Cam: I get the feeling you don't get a lot of "no's" to your invitations.

-Char: I've never been turned down yet. However I hope that it is noted that the women where I come from are very selective when choosing a mate. We want only the best.

-Cam: I guess that's a complement. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get to know you a little better.

They walked outside to talk and enjoy the late night fresh air. Cam shared tid bits about growing up in Kansas, being a fighter pilot, fighting the Goua'uld, and Ori but left out any details about the SGC and their technology.

-Char: It would seem the entire universe owes the Earth Tau'ri a debt of gratitude.

-Cam: Well, we were just doing our part. Same as anyone else would do.

-Char: My people where highly advanced and we where destroyed by the Ori. They knew that they could not convert us, so they sent a sickness. My people had never felt sickness before. Some died within days. Many of the men sacrificed their lives to pass on healing abilities to the youth and the women. Slowly we began to heal, but we lost about a third of our people. When the Ori realized that we had survived they came back and destroyed the planet. I was able to escape with just a few others. Now we are spread all across the universe. One day we will reunite, I hope.

-Cam: You sound like you don't think it will happen.

-Char: It just seems so unlikely. We had hoped that our separation would be temporary, but as so much time passes, my hope fades.

-Cam: Look, there was a time when I was laid up in a hospital bed. It was hopeless. The docs kept saying I'd probably never walk again. But I never gave up. I did whatever it took, and here I am today. If you want to reunite your people, don't give up. Not now. Not ever

-Char: It's just very difficult... And very lonely.

-Cam: So that explains the reputation.

-Char: I take it this is not quite what you expected.

-Cam: Just all part of getting to know each other. Besides there are still a few hours left till sunrise.

-Char: Well then let's put them to good use.

As they began walking back, Char'Lari stopped suddenly. A strange but peaceful look came over her. The large tentacles on her head began to move. Cam did not know what to make of this strange behavior.

-Cam: What is it? Is something wrong?

-Char: No, nothing is wrong. I apologize. It is my kindred. They are communicating with me. I must join them in Rayeswali. Would you like to join us?

-Cam: I wouldn't want to intrude...

-Char: It would be an honor. You are the Tau'ri of Earth who defeated the Ori. My Kindred would be most grateful. Come sit with me.

-Cam: Ok, but I've never done this before.

-Char: Very few have. Do not worry. I will help you. Sit here and close your eyes.

They sat down on the ground, and Char held Cam's hand. He tried not to open his eyes, but could not resist taking a peek. He caught a glimpse of her long tentacle coming towards his head and resisted the urge to flinch. It gently embraced his head, and then he heard a strange but beautiful sound. It was voices, but he could not understand. Then suddenly, somehow he could understand. He was able to communicate with them with his mind. It was the most incredible experience he'd ever had. After they had communicated and come out of Rayeswali, Cam felt incredible as if he was fully rested and full of energy, despite the early morning hour.

-Cam: Thank you. That was incredible.

-Char: You are most welcome Cam Mitchell.

**OO**

**-**** Part 4:** **Perfect End to a Weekend**

***ON BENETAR**

Jenn had the most intriguing evening of her life. The morning was alittle awkward for her waking up next to a man she'd only just met. As she put her clothes on, Racco mused at her beauty. This caused her to blush. Racco put on a robe and walked her and MJ to the door. He took Jenn's hands in his and kissed them gingerly.

-Racco: Will I see you again?

-Jenn: I don't know. Our job keeps us so busy. We rarely get time off to gate travel.

- Racco: I hope we do meet again. I shall never forget you Jenn Hailey.

She kissed him passionately. MJ politely cleared his throat, to break up the romantic moment that was a bit awkward for him. They bid farewell, and parted ways. Jenn and MJ got into the hyper-lift and rode it down to the main floor. MJ had a slight smirk on his face, but Jenn was not in the mood.

-Jenn: Not a word!

-MJ: I wouldn't dream of it. You know me better than that. My lips are sealed.

-Jenn: Good. Because I swear if you mention this to one person I'm gonna…

-MJ: Hey, no need to threaten me. When have you ever heard me gossip about anybody's sex life?

-Jenn: OK, ok. I'm sorry. I'm just a little weirded out by the whole experience.

-MJ: Just one question and I swear, I'll never mention it again.

-Jenn: (giving him a slanted eye stare) What?

-MJ: I gotta know… the third sex organ?

Jenn debated in her mind whether or not to let him know, for just a couple of seconds. She turned to him and stuck her tongue out. She then used her index finger to measure out 12 inches in the air, indicating that's how long the tongue was. Then she looked down, and added another six inches suggesting that another part was about 18 inches long.

-MJ: There's no way!

-Jenn: You asked.

-MJ: But how…

-Jenn: Uh uh…Not another word. If you want to know, you could always find out for yourself.

They went to their hotel rooms to shower and change before meeting up with Cam and Vala at the restaurant. MJ was a little disappointed to see Char at a table for two with Cam.

Cam had breakfast with Char'Lari. When Vala finally showed up, she sat with MJ and Jenn and pretended not to notice Cam and his alien companion at the other table. Eventually, Char and Cam joined them. MJ was genuinely interested in Char and she took notice. Many young men were fascinated by her, and she thought perhaps he was no different. She did find MJ to be quite good-looking and very charming. Unfortunately he could not be her first choice for a mate because he was a subordinate the Cam. Eventually Vala got tired of watching the guys ogling over Char, and decided to go shopping for some new weapons. Cam and Jenn wanted to tag along but MJ stayed back to talk with Char. They made small talk, and MJ noticed a bracelet that Char was wearing.

-MJ: This is beautiful. Do you know where I could get one?

-Char: I received this as a gift while I was on Kanasha. Do you have a special woman in your life you'd like to give one to? I'm sure I could get you in touch with someone.

-MJ: Yes, my sister. I haven't seen her in a long time.

-Char: That's unfortunate. I to have not seen my sister in many months. I did get a chance to talk to her.

-MJ: You're very lucky. My sister is stranded Galaxies away. I haven't heard from her in over a year. I don't even know if he's still alive.

Char could hear the sorrow in his voice as he spoke about his sister. She reached out and touched his hand. He felt a warm soothing sensation come over him.

-Char: Are you thinking about your sister right now?

-MJ: Yeah, I really miss her. I wish I knew if she was ok.

-Char: She's all right.

-MJ: How can you be so sure?

-Char: I just have a feeling.

Char smiled at him, which was somehow reassuring. He did not know but, Char had made a connection through MJ to his sister. She could tell that his sister was alive and that she was not in pain, but that is all.

MJ caught up with the others later in the day, playing with their new toys. Things were somewhat strained between Vala and Cam for the remainder of the weekend. MJ and Jenn thought it best to just enjoy their time and not ask questions.

**OO**

***Back on Earth**

Aliana discovered that not much was taken from her parents' house. Only a few financial records and copies of her adoption papers were missing. She wasn't sure what good these things where to anyone. All their financial accounts where closed, and She kept her actual records in a vault. She walked through the house, taking it all in, not wanting to forget anything about her life with her parents. When she got to the living room she picked up an old photo album and began to thumb through it. Daniel came in and just watched for a while.

-Daniel: Hey, you want some company?

-Ali: Sure. Have a seat. I was just looking through some old albums. My parents were so happy.

-Daniel: Look at you. You were so cute.

-Ali: I loved those pigtails. You know, if my parents would not have found me that day I never would have survived. They went on a project that cost too much money and nobody wanted. But my mom had a dream that they where going to find something there. So my dad commissioned it, and got his own team together. Whenever I would be sad about being abandoned, mom would say that I was the most valuable thing she'd ever found.

-Daniel: You're very lucky.

-Ali: I bet you still miss your parents

-Daniel: I think about them all the time. I wonder what they would think about how I turned out.

-Ali: Look at everything you've accomplished. I know they would be so proud of you. One day the whole world will know what you've done. They will know how incredible your contribution has been.

They talked for hours, stealing glances, and sharing laughs. There was no mention of the kiss the previous night. It was just two people enjoying one another's company. They never noticed a van that continued to drive around the neighborhood taking snap shots at them through the window and when they left the house.

The next morning Daniel went into the bathroom for a shower. When he finished he realized that he was in need of a shave. He put on his boxers and ran the water at the pedal-stool sink. As he was about to begin he notices his feet getting wet. He looked down to see there had sprung a leak. He called down the hall to let Ali know. As he tried to turn off the water it began to gush. Ali came in and tried to assist but the knob fell. At that point the water was coming out and shooting across the bathroom. Ali went for a towel and slammed into Daniel sending them both to the floor with him right on top of her. They both began to laugh uncontrollably, as the fall helped the regain there senses. They were soaked and water was everywhere.

-D: I think we should turn off the main water valve.

-A: I think your right. I should probably go do that.

-D: Ok, good.

-A: Um, first you have to let me up.

-D: right. Of course

Aliana ran down to the basement and shut off the water. She grabbed a raggedy phone book and called for a plumber, not noticing that all the plumber pages where gone leaving only 1 available to call. She grabbed some towels and went to help Daniel. Once they had all the water up Ali leaned back against the tub. She grinned when she realized that Daniel had been in his boxers the whole time. He looked over at her and noticed how beautiful she looked, even after all the commotion. By the time the plumber arrived they were exhausted. The plumber did some snooping around while Daniel and Ali where changing.

After changing, Ali caught Daniel tinkering on the piano. It was pretty bad. She watched for a moment, but could not contain herself and let out a snicker. Daniel hung is head and smiled.

-Daniel: That bad?

-Aliana: I'm sorry, it's just...

-Daniel: Not good.

-Aliana: No, not at all.

-Daniel: Why don't you come play something?

-Aliana: I have a better idea. Why don't I show you a trick and we play together?

-Daniel: Oh, I don't know.

-Aliana: (sitting beside him) Think of each note like the letters of a language. When you play the note, it's like speaking the language. When you first learn a new language, you start with the basics. I want you to play these same notes over and over and count.

-Daniel: This isn't so bad.

-Aliana: You start with the basics, then the language will come together and make sense.

With that she left Daniel to play those notes as she played a lovely rendition of Schubert's _Ave Maria_. Daniel was impressed. He was not much of a music lover, but he enjoyed learning new things and he enjoyed Aliana's company.

-Daniel: How did you learn to do that?

-Aliana: I'm a teacher at heart. I love learning, but even more so, I love sharing. I know it sounds corny.

-Daniel: No not at all. I just keep thinking that you are too good to be true.

-Aliana: I don't know about all that. All I know is that my whole life I have felt lucky to be alive. My parents have given me so much. I feel like it's only fair that I give back. I was really fortunate.

Something in her voice changed as she spoke the last few words. Daniel noticed right away. It was a strange look of sadness mixed with confusion.

-Daniel: What is it?

-Aliana: I try so hard not to think about it, but every now and then...

-Daniel: Think about what?

-Aliana: Who would do such a thing? What kind of person abandons a baby in a place so remote, and just leaves her there to die. What kind of a person...

-Daniel: Hey, don't do that to yourself. You can't change what happened.

-Aliana: I know. I've told myself that a thousand times, but it still gets to me. I wish it didn't. I wish I didn't care why they did that to me.

She felt her chest and throat tighten as she fought back tears. She turned back to the piano and tried to play. She wanted to wipe the thought from her head, but it was too late. She became overwhelmed with tears and could not even play. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and they sat in silence. He didn't mind. He knew this would be a very difficult weekend for Ali when he agreed to come along. He understood her pain.

The plumber peered in at the two, hoping to get any information that might be valuable. He took the opportunity to go through Ali's room as well, but seemed unable to get what he was looking for. He fixed the pipe that had been rigged to spring a leak and left.

-Plumber: It's me.

-Anonymous: Did you get what we need?

-Plumber: She didn't bring it with her. I checked around. Place looks like nothing happened there.

-Anonymous: I'm growing very tired of this!

-Plumber: We'll take care of it.

**OO**

***BACK AT THE SGC**

Carolyn and Evan went for a run on their last day together. It was nice to get out in the fresh air instead of being cooped up under ground, surrounded by concrete. After a few miles he started to get ahead of her and she waved him to take a break.

-Carolyn: (huffing) Hey, time out. Some of us spend most of our time in offices and medical labs, not in the field.

-Evan: Are you kidding? You're in fantastic shape. Besides (speaking low so that none could hear them) you nearly put me in traction last night.

-Carolyn: You didn't like it?

-Evan: (smiling) I enjoyed every minute.

He pulled her off the trail to an area that was more private. There was hardly anyone on the trails because of the holiday, but he wanted them to have complete privacy incase a jogger or biker came by. His tone turned more serious and he stood face to face with her.

-Evan: In fact, I enjoy every moment I'm with you. Carolyn, I want you to come to Atlantis. Becket was saying he could use a doctor with your expertise on his team. And Jennifer is a wonderful doctor, and nice girl. You two got along great when you came to Atlantis last year.

-Car: (With a heavy sigh) Evan. I would love to be closer to you, but you just said it, Dr. Becket could use me on _his_ team. I have worked so hard to build my career, and I'm the Chief Medical Officer of the SGC. Maybe you could come here. I know the General would give you your own team, with your experience…

-Evan: I've thought about it. I've even discussed it with Woolsey. They can't afford to lose me. I command the number 2 team and I've built relationships with leaders of certain planets that would fall apart if I left now. Things are different in the Pegasus Galaxy. There's a lot of miss trust and anger because we woke the Wraith. I've brokered treaties and managed peace talks that would break down if I bail.

The conversation was upsetting to Carolyn. She turned her face away from him as the fought the tears that were starting to sting her eyes. She had hoped to avoid this conversation. Her voice quivered a little as she tried to speak without crying.

-Car: So where does that leave us then? Obviously this isn't working for you.

-Evan: I'm not gonna lie. It's hard. But I want to be with you, even if we can't physically be together.

-Car: (turning her back to him) I can't believe this. You never mentioned how hard it was for you before!

-Evan: Come on Carolyn! You're not being fair here. I'm trying to tell you how I feel. Please don't be mad at me.

-Car: I don't want you to feel like you're alone or missing out.

-Even: (Coming up behind her and putting his arms around her) I'm not alone. I have my friends there. We hang out. I go fishing with Becket. Sheppard and I go out in the jumpers all the time. I've even started giving Jennifer painting lessons.

-Car: (pulling herself out of his embrace) You never mentioned that before.

-Evan: What do you mean? I've told you about all this before. And you know I paint every chance I get.

-Car: You never mentioned painting with Jennifer. That's something you do in private on the secluded balcony. Do you bring her there?

-Evan: Yes, but… Hold on a minute! What are you trying to say?

-Car: You have to ask? You call everyone by their last names, but with her it's Jennifer this and Jennifer that. And now I find out your spending time with her…

-Evan: Stop right there! Let me make this clear. I understand that you've been hurt in the past, but I would never, ever cheat on you. I hope that you know me and trust me enough to know who I am. When I got here, I saw the way Mitchell was looking at you. Everybody saw it, but I didn't say anything to you about it. The reason is because it doesn't matter. I trust you, with all my heart. I wanted you to come to Atlantis because I miss YOU. I want to touch YOU. I want to hold you in my arms and make love to you. Carolyn, I love you.

-Car: (Whispering, barely able to speak) What?

-Evan: I love you. No matter how far apart we are, or how long it takes for us to be together, I love you. And I only want to be with you. No matter what, I just don't want to lose you.

Carolyn couldn't believe the words he was saying. He touched her heart in a way that no one had ever done before. Her heart was racing and she felt weak in the knees and light headed. She was just staring at him at a complete loss for words. He reached up to touch her face. She put her hand over his and let her cheek rest in his palm. He didn't need for her to say the words back to him. Her reaction was proof enough that he had given his heart to the right woman. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. They quietly began walking back to SGC hand in hand. They were in fully immersed the moment on that beautiful day. Some how the sun was brighter and the breeze felt better than it ever had. Carolyn wrapped her arms around Evan and he put his arm snuggly around her shoulder as they went back to her private quarters. They showered together letting themselves be immersed in the moment..

They clung to each other not wanting to let go. They only had this final night together before he would leave again. The thought raced through Carolyn's mind and a tear streamed down. Evan was having the same emotion He was a manly man but he also had a sensitive side, and as he laid there holding her he felt himself getting choked up. Carolyn's one tear turned into another and then another. Evan took his thumb and gently wiped the tears from her face.

-Evan: (whispering, barely ably to speak) Please don't cry.

-Car: I don't want you to go.

-Evan: I wish I could stay. We'll see each other again.

-Car: You don't know that. With your job…

-Evan: You can't do this Cari. Nothing's gonna happen to me. I promise. We'll be together, I know it.

-Car: How can you be so sure?

-Evan: Because, when a man loves a woman, as much as I love you, he will wait for her. And he will do what ever it takes to come back to her. We'll make it work.+

**OO  
**

***JACK'S CABIN**

The weekend went quite well for Jack and Sam. Sam wondered what it would be like back at work. She knew that it wouldn't be like it was here at the lake, but it would be good. Better than before. They had missed out on so much but it had been a sacrifice worth making. Jack felt like the luckiest guy in the world. After all these years, he finally got the girl.

-Sam: Can't we just stay here?

-Jack: Well, we could both retire and stay here.

-Sam: And leave the fate of the universe in the hands of someone else. I don't think so.

-Jack: Well then I guess we have to go back.

-Sam: Have you heard anything yet about the investigation? Poor Ali. That must have been really tough to come home to.

-Jack: No, nothing yet. Davis will let me know if they come up with anything. There's a good chance this was just a random house burglary, and nothing more.

-Sam: and if there's more to it?

-Jack: Then we'll deal with it. Just not today. Today it's just you, me, and a lake with no fish.

-Sam: Sounds good to me.

**OO**

***BACK TO WORK**

It was time for everyone to get back to work. SGC was once again bustling with energy as everyone returned. SG1 came through the gate. Despite things not going well for Vala and Cam, they all managed to have a good time. They focused on building the team rapport. Jenn was feeling more comfortable with her place on the team. They weren't going to have time to go home before work so they decided to just drop their things off in their temp quarters and get to work.

Evan was the last to ship with the others heading back to Atlantis. He and Carolyn were dressed and his bags were packed and ready to go. They were still in her quarters trying to use every single second of their time together. As they kissed they found it almost impossible to pull away from each other. Gating back and forth to Atlantis was not done frequently because of the power drain. While a trip via space ship could take weeks, too long for either of them to be away from their jobs.

-Carolyn: (between kisses) You have to go.

-Evan: (kissing her again) I know. Just a couple more minutes.

-Carolyn: (checking her watch) You gate out in 5.

-Evan: I'll come back and see you as soon as I can.

-Carolyn: I know. I love you Evan.

-Evan: I love you too. (planting another kiss, them putting his forehead to hers) Will you walk me to the gate room?

-Carolyn: (smiling) Of course. I'll even hold your hand.

-Evan: (laughing) Well, you're not worried about fraternization.

-Carplyn: (raising an eyebrow) I'm not going to see you for months. I dare someone to say something about it.

They walked out and started down the corridor, Just as SG1 came around the corner. Cam saw them holding hands and stopped in his tracks. He thought they looked more like newly weds that two people dating. He couldn't help but notice how happy Carolyn was. Her smile was radiant making her look even more beautiful. He hadn't even realized he was staring. However Vala and Evan both noticed clear as day. By the time Cam caught himself it was too late to turn the other way. Evan let go of Carolyn's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Clearly this was a gesture meant for Cam, and he took notice. Carolyn put her arms around Evan and never even saw Cam. Cam got the message loud and clear. They exchanged a nod as they passed each other.

-Cam: Lorne.

-Evan: Mitchell.

That was all they said as they went on about their business. Cam's heart sank a little in his chest. Carolyn was the good girl that got away. He screwed that relationship up badly. He knew Carolyn had tried to forgive him and move on, but she just never got over how badly he hurt and humiliated her. As they walked down the hall he looked at Vala. She was the unattainable bad girl. How had he let sex and partnership turn into love? Why couldn't they just leave well enough alone? He wished it could just be work and sex, with no emotional strings complicating everything. But deep in his heart his desire for love, companionship and a family was growing. And he couldn't fight it. He gave her a polite smile as they parted ways.

She watched him walk down the hallway, wondering if he was still in love with Carolyn. Vala new what had happened with Carolyn. She wasn't there when Cam cheated on her, but it became a very public incident, which Vala had no trouble getting the dirty details about. She was around when Carolyn tried to work things out with him. Eventually Carolyn broke things off because she never trusted him again.

Vala had her own trust issues. The awful way her father treated her and her mother, her father selling her to a man who she had to kill in order to escape from, 3 failed marriages, a damaging relationship with Ba'al, and being the mother of the Orisi, left Vala feeling like damaged goods. There was no way she would ever put herself through that again, having failed miserably every time. She almost did once, with Daniel. He was so good to her when she came to SGC. He trusted her when no one else did. He changed her life. She constantly flirted with him hoping that one day he would take her up on her offer, but he never did. She once over heard Daniel say to Teal'c joking around that Vala was attractive enough, but she would have to be the last woman on Earth. And even then he would need earplugs and probably a lobotomy to put up with her. She never held it against him. She simply realized that he just didn't see her that way.

But the thing with Cam took her by surprise. She wasn't looking for it, it just happened. And now she had all these crazy feelings for him, and found it hard to figure out how to deal with them. Should she act on them or push them aside. They spent months together under cover to bring down the Lucian Alliance. That's when the sexual relationship became more emotional, and it was intense. And yet Cam's relationship with Kalia had caused her a lot of pain. She wondered if she did suppress all her emotional baggage and try things with Cam, wouldn't he just hurt her too. He was all about Carolyn and still he hurt her badly. In Vala's mind Carolyn was any man's dream girl. She was beautiful, smart, sophisticated, fun, and loyal to the core. If he couldn't be faithful to a girl like Carolyn, how would he ever be truly committed to a woman like herself?


	3. How To Spot A Fake

**Stargate NEXUS CH3- (JUNE 2012)**

**HOW TO SPOT A FAKE**

**Part 1- Frankenstein**

Aliana was working hard at coming up with ways to build a ZPM. Her first several attempts to get approval from Gen. O'Neill were met with a resounding no. Apparently, many at the SGC had regretful memories of Rodney McKay blowing up a solar system. Of all her research into ancient and Asgard technology, she seemed most determined to make this work. There was so much to go through that she hardly knew where to begin.

-Vala: Knock, knock. Are you busy?

-Ali: No, come on in.

-Vala: Are you still looking for new and exciting ways to blow up a solar system?

-Ali: Very funny. It's just a little frustrating that they won't even let me try. I really think I could make it work. What have you been up to?

-Vala: Ugh, mission reports. I don't know how I got behind. I just did one a few weeks ago. Anyway I'm so bored. Let's go somewhere! We can go apartment hunting for you.

-Ali: I can't. I have so much work to do. You can hang out here with me if you want. Come on we'll talk about anything you want.

-Vala: Ooh, let's talk about boys! So what's going on with you and Daniel? I've seen you two sharing glances. It's kind of romantic.

-Ali: There's nothing going on.

-Vala: Really… nothing at all?

-Ali: Ok, maybe a little something. We may have shared a kiss. (Grinning)

-Vala: I knew it. My Daniel has a girlfriend.

-Ali: Sshh... No I'm not his girlfriend. I do like him. A lot. But don't say anything. I don't want to jump the gun. I'm not sure if he's that into me.

-Vala: I'm going to guess that the term into you has a different meaning than what I'm thinking. Oh unless you two have already...you know... Good for you. I've been trying to get Daniel for years now, and he is very resilient at saying no. I was beginning to wonder about him. You lucky girl you. So what's he like?

-Ali: Oh my gosh no, no, no. We haven't ...done that.

-Vala: What on earth are you waiting for. You've been here for weeks. I don't know how you could hold out for so long.

-Ali: Um...well...It's no big deal, really.

-Vala: No big deal! When's the last time you got it on with a guy?

-Ali: Well um... I've just never really had time for guys, with all my studies and traveling with my parent.

-Vala: NEVER! I didn't even think that was possible! Well we will just have to fix that. I know several guys right here on the base that would be more than willing to help you out. Leave it to me...

Ali: No, Vala, really it's fine.

Vala: Well I can't leave it up to you and Daniel, or else nothing will ever happen. Apparently neither one of you knows what to do.

-Ali: We will be perfectly fine on our own. Can we please change the subject? So what about you? I haven't seen you with Cam much over the last few weeks. Not like before.

-Vala: I think that little tryst has run its course. Besides, rumor has it that he's got himself involved with a Taneyan.

-Ali: Vala, I think you started that rumor. Which poor Cam has to deny on a daily basis. He's got all the guys on the base completely jealous of him though.

-Vala: Well I don't get what all the hoopla is. Must be something they do with those tentacles. Besides, there are just way too many really cute guys around here for me to get too involved with just one. No matter how incredibly sexy he is. Oh darn, I'm being called. I think I should go finish those mission reports.

-Ali: I'll see you later. You know where to find me if you want to talk.

-Vala: And if you do decide to get on with it, I've got plenty of tips and tricks for you.

Aliana continued looking over her research into the ancient technology, when she came across something that looked familiar to her. She was new to the ancient language and writing so she called Daniel for confirmation of her findings.

-Daniel: So what did you come up with?

-Ali: Well, I keep going over ways for us create our own ZPMs...

-Daniel: You do understand that Jack's not going to let you build a ZPM, right?

-Ali: Well. I understand not yet, but

-Daniel: Well, probably not ever...

-Ali: I know, the blowing up the solar system thing, but I think I found something. What do you translate this to mean?

-Daniel: Looks like... rejuvenate or revitalize, and this is energy. And I'm not sure what this hexagon is. It's different from a symbol for a word in the written language...

-Ali: I think this symbol represents an object or a device.

-Daniel: Yes, you may be right. So according to this, there is a way to re-energize a depleted ZPM.

-Ali: I think so, with this device. Maybe we aren't ready to build a ZPM, but we have several depleted ones and a couple that are near depletion. This device could be the next best thing.

-Daniel: But what is the device. Have you found instructions on how to make one? And what if creating this device is just as dangerous as building a ZPM.

-Ali: I haven't found anything on how to build one, but we may not have to build it.

-Daniel: That would mean...

-Ali: I think I have this device. Well, had it, but I know where it is. You see years ago I went on a dig with my parents, near where they found me. We where going through some ruins and I wondered off just a bit. While I was exploring, I found this stone and when I picked it up it glowed for just a second. I told my parents, but they thought the glowing was just my imagination. Anyway, it was not deemed to be anything of significance, so I was allowed to keep it.

-Daniel: So you're saying you actually have this device.

-Ali: Yes and no. It is on loan to a museum. They didn't have many items from that region, so I let them use my stone for display. All we have to do is go get it.

-Daniel: That's incredible. If we can get this device to work...

-Ali: I believe we can.

-Daniel: But can we do it safely. How can we be certain that the results of trying to activate this device won't be disastrous?

-Ali: You have to know I'm doing my best. I want to help, Daniel. But you all have to give me a chance at some point.

-Daniel: I know, it's just hard for those of us who have been doing this for a while. We've seen good situations go really bad really fast.

-Ali: I won't take any unnecessary risks, I promise. But I truly believe we've got something good here. We have over a dozen depleted ZPM s that we can put to use.

-Daniel: OK then, I'll talk to Jack and see what he thinks.

Daniel briefly held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then got up from his seat and walked toward the door. Aliana suddenly had several thoughts run through her head. What did he mean by holding her hand. Was he trying to be endearing or was he just reassuring her. Or worse he could have just been trying to pacify her. She wanted to ask, but didn't know what to say. Before she realized she was doing it, she blurted out his name.

-Ali: Daniel?

-Daniel: What is it?

-Ali: Um...Nothing. I mean thanks, for uh...talking to the General...that's all.

-Daniel: Oh, of course, you're welcome. I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

He left the room, and Aliana was thoroughly upset with herself. Why didn't she say something? It'd been weeks and not a word about the kiss. And now everyone at the SGC was treating her as if she where a mad scientist trying to create Frankenstein with her crazy ideas. She was so frustrated that she stormed out of her lab and slammed right into Cam.

-Cam: Whoa! Remind me to watch out when you on the war path.

-Ali: I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention.

-Cam: Yea, well you look like someone who's looking for a fight.

-Ali: No. I think I just need a break.

-Cam: Well I got just the thing for you.

He Cam walked Ali to the gym and they changed over into workout attire. Cam then led her over to a large punching bag and demonstrated for her how to punch and attack. Little by little she began to tell him how frustrating it's been to have all her ideas shot down. And how hard it was to try and find her place.

-Cam: You can't let it get to you. You believe in something you find a way to make it work.

-Ali: Easy for you to say.

-Cam: (stepping in front of her and looking her directly eye to eye) Hey, I've been in your shoes. When I took over SG1, nothing was like I thought it would be. Everyone knew I could do the job, but I was the new guy. And I was taking over where Jack O'Neill himself had left off. Talk about feeling inadequate. But I fought to put SG1 together and to prove myself all over again. Now, Carter left you some big shoes to fill. But if you run off to a corner and have a pity party, you're never going to prove yourself.

-Ali: I know. I have to figure out how to do that. To fight for what I want.

-Cam: You're a tough kid. It's been a difficult few months for you. You'll figure it out. Now be honest, is that all that's got you riled up?

-Ali: What do you mean?

-Cam: Just seems like there's a little more to the story that you're holding on to.

-Ali: No, It's nothing, really. Just me being silly is all. I just need to learn how to keep my personal feelings out of work.

-Cam: Well, that is tough. You work with people, and get to know them...It's hard to know when you've crossed a line. Sometimes lines can't be uncrossed. I still have trouble with that one myself.

-Ali: And what do you do if you cross that line with someone who may not be looking for the same thing as you are?

-Cam: You got 2 choices. You can put yourself out there and tell them how you feel, or you can back off and pretend things are cool the way they are. Either one may or may not get you what you want. Sometimes I find it easier to take risks with my life than with my emotions.

-Ali: I think I'm with you on that one.

-Cam: Here. Kick the bag.

-Ali: You're not going to show me how?

-Cam; Well, show me what you got first. Try that ballet move. I've been meaning to learn that one.

They both had a laugh at the joke. And then Cam demonstrated a move that he learned while training with the Sudan Warriors. Ali tried it but her form was lacking. Cam came up behind her and put his arm around her waist, allowing her to lean into him to feel the move. It surprised her a little when she got a slight butterfly sensation as he put his arm around her. In a gentle low voice he talked her through the movement, allowing her body to go with his. Daniel walked in and witnessed the two together, and it made him quite uncomfortable.

-Daniel: (Clearing his throat) Sorry to interrupt.

-Cam: Hey Jackson, we where just blowing off some steam. Care to join us?

-Daniel: Um, no, actually. I was just looking for Ali. Gen. O'Neill wants to have a meeting in about an hour.

-Ali: Oh that's great. I'm going to go change.

-Cam: Ali, you want me to come with you?

-Daniel: What!

-Cam: To the meeting. (Giving Daniel a look that obviously he wasn't talking about going with her to the dressing room)

-Ali: I knew what you meant. And Yes, I could use all the support I can get.

-Daniel: Oh, well ok then.

-Ali: (going to the locker room) see you guys later.

-Cam: (Turning to go to the men's room) Later Jackson.

-Daniel: If you don't mind when you're done, I'd like to have a word with you before the meeting.

-Cam: Sure, I'll be out in just a minute.

Daniel waited for Cam outside of the gym. He tried to rehearse a short speech in his head about, giving Aliana time to settle in before trying anything with her. He tried to think of a way to say it that wouldn't make himself seem jealous. Besides, he figured he had no right to be jealous.

-Cam: OK Jackson, what's up?

-Daniel: Oh Hey. I was just wondering how you think Aliana's doing so far.

-Cam: I think she's doing just fine.

-Daniel: Ok, good. It's just that she made the comment about needing extra support, so I just wanted to make sure...

-Cam: Well, why don't you ask her? I can tell you it's tough being the new kid. I know how she feels.

-Daniel: Oh, of course. That's all it is. I just wanted to make sure that everyone is giving her time and space to adjust, and find her place here. We probably shouldn't throw too many things at her all at once. It would probably be best for her to concentrate on work right now.

-Cam: Look, Jackson a little advice. There are at least a dozen guys here on this base waiting for a chance to ask Ali out on a date. The only thing stopping them is that they think she is way out of their league. The whole 'give her time and space to concentrate on work' speech ain't gonna fly. That ship has already sailed.

-Daniel: has someone already asked her out?

-Cam: I don't know. You tell me. Something has happened. All I'm saying is if it's not you then it's someone else. And right now she's not happy with the way it's going. So whether the next guy to ask her out is me or someone else working here...it's just a matter of time. If you want a shot, you'd better just go for it before someone else does. Now I gotta go get some things done before the meeting.

Cam left Daniel there thinking about what he said. Daniel wasn't sure if was ready, but he didn't want to let go either. What if this was his chance to be truly happy again? Was it even possible to love another woman the way that he loved Sha're.

**XOXOX**

**Part 2- I Got Your Back**

The meeting was quite interesting. Aliana barely got a word in between Daniel and Cam both touting why Aliana should be allowed to continue her work with ZPMs. General O'Neill found the non-debate quite interesting.

-Jack: OK guys, I hear what you're both saying. But if we get this device and it turns out to be what we hope it is. Messing around with it could be extremely dangerous. I'm not sure if we're willing to risk the entire solar system on a possibility.

-Sam: We can't create a stable connection through subspace time for the vacuum energy to cross through. If this really is the device, it hasn't been used in thousands of years. There's no way to know if it works, or if it ever worked for that matter. Why would it have been abandoned if it worked? We may end up with another catastrophe on our hands.

-Daniel: Ali has given her word that she won't take any unnecessary risks. She is brilliant at what she does.

-Cam: At least get the device so she can take a look at it. Like Carter said, we don't even know for certain that it's the right device or that it still works. We should give her the chance to find out.

-Sam: I think it's risky, but maybe it's worth it to take a look at the device.

-Jack: Is there anything you'd like to add, Dr.

-Ali: Yes sir. I would appreciate it if you would back me on this. I truly believe it is the device. At least let me study it and find out. I came here for a reason, so if you say no, I'm just going to keep coming back until you support me.

-Jack: OK then. I'm going to let you try this thing out. I'll send someone to get the device.

-Ali: Actually sir, I'd like to go get it myself.

-Jack: That's fine, but I'm going to find someone to go with you.

-Daniel & Cam: (in unison) I'll go.

-Cam: I was thinking I should go to keep an eye on things. This is a valuable piece of ancient technology.

-Daniel: Well, I'm very capable of keeping an eye on things. And besides, this is a small museum without very many artifacts. I'm sure I have plenty of items that they could potentially use instead. I'll just bring a few things along.

-Ali: You would do that?

-Daniel: Of course. It's not a problem at all.

Jack: All righty then. That's settled. Daniel, you go with Ali, and Cam, you can find out what the hold up is on your teams mission reports.

-Cam: Yeah, great.

They left Gen. O'Neill's office

-Ali: Thank you guys for backing me in there. I really appreciate it. And Cam, thanks for the advice.

-Cam: Well good for you, for sticking to your guns on this. Now all you have to do is not blow us all up.

-Ali: I promise.

-Daniel: This is you first real project. It's a big step.

-Ali: I know, but I am so ready for this.

-Lt. Col. Fowler: Hi, Aliana, I was looking for you.

Ali: Hi, Justin right?

LC Fowler: Yeah, you remembered. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?

Ali: I'd love to but I can't. The General is sending me off to retrieve something. Sorry.

LC Fowler: Hey no problem. Maybe we can do it next week then?

Ali: Sure, we'll see.

LC Fowler: OK, great. I'll see you when you get back then. (Leaving) Bye Aliana, Dr. Jackson, Col. Mitchell.

Cam: Somebody's a popular girl.

Ali: That's the 3rd guy in 2 days. At least I have a good excuse this time.

-MJ: (approaching as Fowler was leaving, He first acknowledges Cam and then Daniel) Excuse me Dr. Sinc… I mean Aliana. Can I talk to you for a minute?

-Ali: Sure, what is it?

Cam; (Giving Daniel a slight nudge) Well I gotta get going and find Vala.

-MJ: Did the General give you the go ahead on the ZPM research?

-Ali: Yes he did.

-MJ: I was wondering about Destiny. The ship.

-Ali: Oh, right. What about it?

-MJ: They're out there, and we can't help them, but with the ability to recharge ZPMs, could we bring them home?

-Ali: It's possible. Ideally an Icarus planet would create the best situation for gating to Destiny. However, theoretically, with enough ZPM power we could gate there and back. This means a lot to you. Do you mind if I ask why?

MJ: My twin sister, Lt. Vanessa. She was on board Destiny. Our last communication with the ship said that she was put in stasis with the rest of the crew.

-Ali: I didn't realize… I'm sorry.

-Daniel: We haven't forgotten them.

-MJ: I know, and those of us who have family on board appreciate everything that you, Carter, Talford, and everyone has done to help. But the last we heard from them they were in serious trouble. We don't even know if they're still alive.

-Ali: If this works, I will do what ever I can to help out.

-Daniel: I will personally appeal to have Destiny's rescue moved to priority.

-MJ: Thanks. I really appreciate you both.

-Daniel: We'd better get going. You want to help me find some things for the museum.

-Ali: Oh sure. That sounds like fun.

They found several nice artifacts and then left to pack overnight bags. Ali was in her quarters almost finished packing when Vala came in.

-Vala: Hi there. I heard about your special trip with Daniel. Over night… I see an opportunity. I brought you something. ( Vala pulled out some very sexy lingerie)

-Ali: Oh my gosh, Vala. It's not like that. We're just going to pick up an artifact. We have separate rooms and everything.

-Vala: Getting the artifact will take all of 5 minutes. The rest of the night … (Vala was holding up the lingerie with a huge grin) I think Daniel would love this.

- Ali: No. Not going to happen.

-Vala: I'll just put this right here... just in case. You can never be too prepared.

Just then, Daniel knocked on the door. It was not closed all the way, and swung open as he knocked. Ali grabbed the lingerie and stuffed it into the bag hoping that Daniel had not seen it.

-Daniel: Are you ready?

-Vala: Oh, she's ready for you.

-Ali: (Giving Vala a stern look and whispering to her) Stop it.

I'll be ready in just a minute.

-Vala: Okay, I'd better go do those dreadful reports. (whispering to Daniel and giving him a wink) Be gentle with her.

Daniel had a confused look on his face, but he knew Vala all to well. He helped Aliana with her bag and they headed for the airport. The Air Force had a private plane waiting for them.

**XOXO**

Anonymous 1: She's on the move. She's got Dr. Jackson with her again.

Anonymous 2: Is the program ready?

A1: Yes. It's already been tested. It won't work on Jackson, but he's not the one we want.

A2: Good I want her unharmed. She's very valuable. And I want that device.

A1: We believe she's going to get the device now.

A2: We must get it before the SGC! Don't screw this up!

A short time later at the SGC, Cam ran into Vala sneaking out of Gen. O'Neill's office.

-Cam: Please tell me you were in there dropping of those reports.

-Vala: Oh, right. I'm going to get to those reports. Just don't tell anyone you saw me here.

-Cam: I don't even want to know what you were doing. (under his breath) Probably got some poor guy in there.

Vala's jaw dropped and she gave him a cross look. She then turned around and stormed off. Cam called after her but she kept going.

-Cam: Vala, I didn't mean that… Hey… Don't forget those reports!

-Vala: FINE!

After Ali and Daniel got off the plane, they made their way to the car provided by the SGC. The ring of her cell phone caught her off guard.

Ali: Hello.

Anonymous: Is this Aliana Sinclair?

Ali: Yes it is. Who's calling?

Anonymous: Listen very carefully ...(strange static and feedback noise)

Ali: What? (Listening to the sound for just a moment) Hello. Who is this?

Daniel: What is it?

Ali: I don't know (handing the phone to Daniel)

Daniel: that's strange... Who is this?

(the line went dead). OK, that may be nothing, but I'm gonna report it to Jack just in case.

Ali: OK. We better get going. It's an hour drive from here. I called Mr. Walsh before we left, so he'll be expecting us.

A1: I have news.

A2: This better be good.

A1: Unfortunately plan A did not work. We are implementing plan B. We'll have to get the girl later. We do believe we know where she's going.

A2: This is not the news that I wanted to here. Get me the device and get me the girl!

At the museum, Prof. Walsh's phone rang.

Walsh: Hello. Reston Museum of Natural History and Science. How can I help you?

A1: I was wondering if you have an artifact on display. It's hexagon shape with rings etched into it.

Walsh: The museum doesn't officially open until tomorrow, but we do have an artifact similar to what you describe. It will be on display for the grand opening.

A1: Excellent. Now listen very carefully... (There were static and feedback sounds)

Walsh: (becoming entranced) Yes...Yes I am listening...I understand.

**XOXO**

Aliana and Daniel arrived at the museum. She was impressed with how nicely it was coming along. Prof. Walsh had started this museum in memory of his wife. He started with just a hand full of artifacts and gadgets, and finally it was a true museum. I was nothing too huge, but still very impressive for an old man. He came out and greeted them.

-Walsh: Aliana, my sweet child, look at you. You're absolutely a vision. And this must be Daniel Jackson. I've read your work on ancient pyramids. That's quite a theory you came up with.

-Daniel: It's good to meet you.

-Ali: Professor Walsh, how are you?

-Walsh: I am very good dear. I can't believe you've come for the grand opening tomorrow afternoon. It's very exciting Come in and take a look. This is Edgar Lund my assistant.

- Ali: It's good to meet you. This place is fantastic. You have really done a top-notch job here.

-Walsh: I could not have done it without Edgar. I'm an old man, and he's got so many fresh and innovative ideas. He keeps me on my toes.

-Edgar: Prof. Walsh gives me too much credit. This is his vision.

Ali: I actually need to talk to you about something. It's about the artifact I loaned you last year.

-Walsh: Yes, It's right over here in this display. It's quite a prize. It's the oldest artifact we have that is not a replica.

-Ali: Look at this display. Unfortunately, I'm going to need it back.

-Walsh: Oh my, but the grand opening is tomorrow.

-Edgar: We understand that it's your artifact, but it's very important to us. Must you take it back now?

-Ali: I'm sorry. But yes. It's very important to me...

-Walsh: Oh, how insensitive of me. This item must have strong sentimental value to you since your parents passed away.

-Ali: Um...yes, yes it really does.

-Edgar: I understand it means a lot to you, but it is very important that it be here.

-Daniel: Aliana knew how important this would be to you. That's why she asked me to come along. You see I'm here to offer you instead, some artifacts that are equal in age, and value for your museum. These are artifacts that we would donate to you.

-Edgar: So you would allow the museum to keep them... permanently?

-Daniel: Yes.

-Edgar: Why would make such a trade? This item must be extremely valuable.

-Daniel: Honestly, I'm not sure if it has any real value at all. But it means a lot to Aliana, and I'm doing this for her.

-Walsh: Well if you don't mind, could we leave it on display for the grand opening? It will take a while to change the display for any new items. And we've worked so hard as it is.

-Edgar: Professor, are you sure about this.

-Walsh: the item is not ours to keep. Dr. Jackson's offer is more than generous. And I accept the offer.

-Edgar: (slightly aggravated) Very well.

-Ali: Daniel, Do you mind showing them the artifacts that we brought to pick from.

-Daniel: Sure, I have them here in these suit cases.

-Walsh: Right this way to my office. Aliana, are you coming, dear?

-Ali: I'll be there in a minute.

She looked at the devise, putting her hand up to glass display. A rush of excitement came over her. Finally she was going to have the chance to do something for the SGC.

-Daniel and Aliana stayed at a hotel across from the museum. There was a minor mix up when they went to check in.

-Clerk: Yes, I have your reservation right here, the honeymoon suit with Jacuzzi.

-Daniel: No, we had two separate rooms.

-Ali: There must be some mistake.

-Clerk: No. The reservation was changed a couple of hours ago, from two rooms to 1 special room.

-Daniel/ Ali: VALA!

-Ali: Please tell me you have our old rooms still available.

-Clerk: Yes we do. Are you sure (looking at Daniel).

-Daniel: Yes please.

-Clerk:Wellhereyougo,.

The next morning Daniel got a call from Gen. O'Neill.

-Jack: So we ran a trace to find out where that strange call came from but it turned up nothing.

-Daniel: Good. So there's nothing to worry about.

-Jack: Actually, no, it's not a good nothing, it's a bad… nothing. It's as if the call never happened.

-Daniel: That is strange. I'm sure it happened. I was right there.

-Jack: Well then someone went through a bit of trouble to make it look like it never happened. Just keep Aliana close by.

-Daniel: Will do, Jack.

Daniel hoped that there wouldn't be any trouble. He wanted things to go smoothly for Aliana. But at the SGC, things rarely go as smoothly as planned. He decided to go check on her.

-Daniel: (knocking on the hotel room door) Hey, Ali it's me.

-Ali: Hi. I was about to go for a run.

-Daniel: Can I come in and talk to you for a sec.

-Ali: Sure. What is it?

-Daniel: SGC is having trouble tracing that phone call from yesterday, so they want us to be cautions while we're here.

-Ali: Oh. I was hoping it was nothing.

-Daniel: I'm sure it will be fine, but we should probably just hang out together till the opening this afternoon.

-Ali: OK. I don't suppose you want to go for a morning run.

-Daniel: I didn't pack anything... I thought we'd be leaving this morning. We could go for a walk. Maybe check out the library.

-Ali: That sounds great. Just give me a sec to change.

-Daniel: How much stuff did you pack?

-Ali:(smiling) I'm always prepared, Daniel.

Later that day they went back to the hotel to change. Ali agreed to meet Daniel downstairs at the restaurant at 4 pm. When Daniel saw Aliana, he thought she looked incredible.

-Daniel: seriously you packed this too?

-Ali: Of course. Does it look bad?

-Daniel: No. You look absolutely beautiful.

-Ali: (turning away and blushing) Thank you. You don't have to say that.

-Daniel: It's the truth. We have time before the opening if you want to get a table and have something to eat.

-Ali: Sure, we can do that.

They ordered a light meal, and had a nice conversation.

-Ali: So are you sad to part with some of your artifacts?

-Daniel: No. I'm actually glad that they'll have a place to be on display. It's better than collecting dust. Besides. I really want you to have this chance to prove yourself.

-Ali: Thanks. But it's not just that I need to prove myself. I want to make a valuable contribution. You've all gone through so much trouble to get me here and train me. I just want it to be a worthy investment. The chance to get involved and help the world on such a grand scale is incredible. And getting the device is just the first step.

-Daniel: Well, if you need any help, you've got me... oh and Sam of course. I'm sure McKay's probably heard about this by now. He's going to lose it if you get this to work.

-Ali: Do I sense a slight twinge of giddiness at that thought?

-Daniel: Don't get me wrong, Rodney is my friend, but he can be a bit... much at times.

Daniel shared a couple of McKay stories with Ali, which had her almost in tears with laughter. Before they new it, it was time to go.

The event was the primary opening for all the sponsors to see where there investments went, and to schmooze a bit. It was a "whose who" of the town with the mayor, council members and business owners. It was nicely catered with Champagne and hoard 'oeuvres. Ali and Daniel mingled for a while and enjoyed themselves. Eventually Ali made her way to the display of the ancient device. But when she looked into the display, Something Was wrong. She stood there not sure what to do, and then ran off to the restroom. She let down her hair, and splashed a little water on her face. Daniel saw her and went after her. He knocked on the bathroom door.

-Daniel: Ali, you all right?

-Ali: Yeah, I'm fine.

-Daniel: Why don't you come on out.

-Ali: (opening the door, and trying to stay calm) We need to talk.

-Daniel: What is it?

-Ali: (in a low voice) I just looked and the device is gone.

-Daniel: No, it's in the display. I just saw it.

-Ali: No, no, that's a fake. It was real yesterday, but that one is a fake.

-Daniel: How can you be certain?

-Ali: Daniel, please, just listen to me. They switched it out. I know it looks real, but it's a fake. I don't know how they made one on such short notice, but they did!

-Daniel: Ok, we'll get to the bottom of this.

Aliana saw Professor Walsh go by and ran after him. He seemed perfectly relaxed as if nothing where wrong.

-Ali: Excuse me, Professor Walsh.

-Walsh: Yes, what is it dear. Are you enjoying yourself?

-Ali: The artifact in the display...

-Walsh: Ah yes, remarkable isn't it. We should be wrapping things up here shortly and I'll be returning it to you.

-Daniel: So that is the actual artifact in the display?

-Walsh: Yes of course.

-Daniel: You don't have a replica?

-Walsh: No. We never had a need for one. Oh, if you will excuse me I have some guests to tend to. Do stay, and I'll get the artifact for you when we are done. (Walsh walked away).

-Daniel: OK, don't panic just yet. Let me make a call (pulling out his cell phone)

Hey Jack it's me. We have a bit of a situation here. Ali believes that they've switched the real device for a fake. Can you check it out for me?

-Jack: Fortunately we put you on surveillance after the phone call incident. I'll check back with you in a minute.

-Ali: What's going on?

-Daniel: Just pretend like everything is cool. Keep an eye on Walsh and Edgar till we hear back. (Daniel answers his ringing cell) that was fast. What did you find?

- Jack: Well we're still fast-forwarding through the satellite surveillance, but looks like you all left together and locked up the museum. We are mainly watching the hotel, but the museum is in clear view. It looks like we've got a man in his 30's or 40's going into the museum after midnight carrying a case. He leaves a short time later empty handed. There's a good chance it's still there.

-Daniel: All right. I'm keeping an eye on the guests. They're just starting to leave now, but nobody seems to have anything.

-Jack: We're running a check on all guests as we speak. Keep me posted.

-Daniel: You do the same.

Ali and Daniel had their work cut out for them, making sure no guests left with the device. Ali kept one man distracted, giving Daniel time to grab his brief case and search it in the bathroom. Then they 'accidentally' bumped into a woman with a large purse, and emptied the contents, but again turned up nothing. They kept a close eye on Walsh and Edgar, knowing that Edgar had brought the fake.

After everyone had left. Walsh and Edgar went to open the display, and give Ali the device. Ali refused to take it.

-Ali: Professor Walsh, I don't know if you are in on this but, Edgar has switched the artifact. This is a fake. And I would like to have the real one.

-Edgar: I did no such thing!

-Daniel: We have you on surveillance bringing in a small package at midnight. Just give us the artifact and we'll be on our way.

-Edgar: I picked up a package that Prof. Walsh asked me to get, but I assure you I never switched anything. I dropped off the package and went home. Professor, what's going on?

Suddenly Walsh's demeanor changed. His face became void of emotion and he pulled out a gun.

-Walsh: I listened very carefully.

There was a stunned gasp from Ali, Daniel and Edgar as they backed away from Walsh with their hands up. Daniel stood in front of Ali, and tried to reason with Walsh. But he was not himself. Walsh began firing the gun wildly, and Daniel pulled Ali behind a display. More shots range out and Edgar was hit in the arm. They were unable to make it to the door. Daniel motioned for Ali not to move and he began to work his way around the museum. He crept up on Walsh and dropped him to the ground. Walsh was knocked out by the fall. Daniel grabbed his gun.

They tended to Edgar's wound, and then Ali went to get some bandages. Just as Daniel was calling the authorities he heard a voice call from behind him. A masked man was holding a gun to Ali's head. Ali was clearly shaking.

-Masked man: Put the phone down or she's dead. Kick the gun over here.

-Daniel: OK, what ever you say (dropping the phone and kicking the gun)

-Masked Man: Listen very carefully. Bring me the device.

Suddenly Walsh got up and left the room. Ali recognized the voice from her mysterious phone call. It was clear that Walsh had been hypnotized or brainwashed. Everyone stood perfectly still trying to assess the situation. Walsh came back a moment later with the device and slipped it into a bag that was over the masked man's shoulder.

-Masked man: Listen very carefully. We are done with you.

Walsh picked up his gun and left the room. Everyone watched trying to figure out what he was doing. A few seconds later, there was a gunshot and a loud thump.

-Ali: Oh my Gosh, No!

Ali struggled to run to Prof. Walsh's aid. But the gunman held on to her. Daniel felt his heart drop into his gut. He had to get her out of this. This was no drill. This was a true life or death situation, and Daniel could not handle it if something happened to her.

-Masked man: (Gripping her tighter) Hold still or you're next. You all have made this very difficult.

-Daniel: Look, just let her go. If you know what the device is then you know who I am. I can be very useful to you. Just let her go and I'll go with you. No questions asked.

-Masked man: Yes, Dr. Jackson. We know exactly who you are. Unfortunately your previous state of ascension makes you useless to us. For some reason it seems the girl may prove to be more of a challenge than we had hoped as well.

-Daniel: Please, just let her go. She doesn't know anything about all this. It's my fault she's here. Just let her go.

-Masked man: I'm afraid I can't do that. You see we have a policy when it comes to Ms. Sinclair. If we can't have her than nobody can. Unfortunately we feel the same about you Dr. Jackson (Aiming the gun directly at Daniel). You picked the wrong team to work with. Suddenly 3 shots rang out. Aliana let out a scream, thinking that they got Daniel. Even Daniel seemed to think he was the one hit for a moment. Strangely the gunman loosened his grip on Ali, and she pulled away from him. When she did she noticed him bleeding as he dropped to the ground. They looked up behind Ali to see Cam still holding up the gun that he made the kill shot with. Behind him was SG1 and SG3.

-Cam: Don't everyone thank us at once. Really it was nothing.

Aliana finally got her breath back. She looked over to Daniel and ran right into his arms. He put his arms around her and just held on. Vala reached into the dead man's bag and pulled out the device.

-Vala: Okay, got it.

-Cam: Looks like we're done here. MJ call in the clean up crew.

**XOXOX**

**Part 3- A Little Romance**

Aliana verified that it was the real ancient devise. A medic took care of Edgar's wound, which was not serious. SG3 escorted him home and kept guard at his house over night.

Cam took SG1 to the hotel to check in for the rest of the night. It had been a long day.

Daniel walked Ali to her room. He knew this was his chance to say something, but it had been such a stressful night. He thought it would be best to just let it go.

-Daniel: Are you all right?

-Ali: Yes, I think so.

He reached up to gently caress her face. Ali held her breath. She was sure that Daniel was going to kiss her, but then he lowered his hand and stepped back. Ali tried not to let her disappointment show.

-Ali: I'm gonna, go now.

-Daniel: Right, I better go to my room. Remember, if you need anything. I'm right next-door.

-Ali: Good night Daniel.

As Daniel turned to go to his room he saw Cam down the hall. He was certain that Cam had just witnessed him blowing his chance. He mentally chastised himself for not seizing the opportunity. He showered and laid in the bed unable to sleep. He kept replaying it over in his mind and wishing he would have kissed her.

Meanwhile Cam was dealing with a similar demon. Why had he been so mean to Vala earlier? He was crazy about her. Every time he saw her in action, it made him want her more. The team was solid. No matter what they were going through in their personal lives. He and Vala just seemed to work like a fined tuned machine when on a mission. He often envisioned the two of them as a gate traveling super couple fighting crime through out the galaxy. He wasn't the only one in his family smitten with Vala. He laughed when he thought about how much his mom liked her. As if on automatic pilot he left his room to see Vala. She answered the door in her towel while drying her hair.

-Cam: Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?

-Vala: Well, that depends…

-Cam: I want to apologize again.

-Vala: Well in that case, come in.

-Cam: (walking in the room) Really, Vala, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier. Carolyn and I have been over for a long time.

-Vala: And your not pining after her.

-Cam: No. I'm with the woman I want.

Vala leaned in to kiss him. Finally Cam thought she got it. That she was truly the one for him. They made their way over to the bed. When they were together it was like fireworks every time.

In the heat of the moment Cam let his true feelings be known.

-Cam: Oh I love you so much.

-Vala: I love you too.

The words came out of her mouth without thinking. She meant them but had not meant to say them out loud. But in the moment she didn't care, she just wanted Cam.

Afterwards they lay in the bed unable to sleep. Vala had her head resting on Cam's chest as he stroked her hair. For the first time he let himself believe it was real. He and Vala were going to be a real couple. He had actually said those three words. And Vala said them back. He loved her and she loved him.

But Vala was not thinking along those same lines. What happened had scared her. She couldn't count how many times had a man said that he loved her while in the throws of passion. How could she have been so foolish as to say it herself? She remembered hearing Carolyn on the phone with her mom crying over Cam. And now he was trying to make a move on Ali. It was too much for her to take. She was too afraid of being hurt by him. She had to do something. She had to find a way to let Cam know that this was not serious.

-Vala: Well this was fun. My night wasn't a bust after all.

-Cam: Hmm? What do you mean?

-Vala: Well I had plans with Sgt. Stacks. But he and I can get together tomorrow. It was fun being with you tonight. We have to do it again sometime.

-Cam: Are you F$#*'n kidding me!

-Vala: I'm just saying I like it when we get together like this. We should do it more often.

-Cam: I don't believe this. I don't F$#*'n believe this!

He pushed Vala off of himself and jumped out of the bed. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. His face was red with anger as he gathered up his clothes. He dare not say anything for fear of what might come out of his mouth.

-Vala: Cam, come back to bed.

-Cam: Do not talk to me!

-Vala: Why are you being like this? We had a nice time. We're two friends enjoying each other's company. Come on…

- Cam: Is that it? Seriously! None of this meant anything to you did it? Did you hear what I said? I said I love you. And you…you!

-Vala: Guys always say that when they are having sex. It just means they're enjoying it.

Cam just stood there looking at her. To Vala it seemed as if he were seeing her for the first time, and he didn't like what he saw. This look scared her. Not because she was afraid of him, but because she was afraid of what she had done to him.

-Cam: I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to see something that just wasn't there. You are who you are. I was a fool to think that you where someone I could be in love with, and have a serious relationship with. You're not capable! So you go ahead and screw every guy in Colorado. I am done with you.

-Vala: Cam, Please!

-Cam: Leave me the F#$* alone!

He stormed out and slammed the door. She instantly regretted it. She had no idea that his feelings were genuine. Her chest grew tight as tears welled up in her eyes. She realized that she had made a terrible mistake. She laid there in the bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and cried.

**OXO**

During this time, Ali was also wide-awake. She just could not get to sleep. She got out of bed and turned on a dim light. She grabbed her bag to get her I-pod. She knew a little Mozart would help her relax. As she pulled out the I-pod, the lingerie fell out of the bag. She picked it up and could not resist the feel of the silk and lace. She wondered what it would look like on. She turned on her music and then put on the lingerie. She couldn't believe how she looked in it. She checked herself in the mirror repeatedly as if not believing it was really her.

She walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back just a little. She looked out over the small city and up at the stars. It was as if the world were brand new to her. She started thinking that she was actually getting a life and there was a world of possibilities out there for her.

She was startled by a knock at the door. Without thinking she headed for the main entrance to see who it was. But then she heard the knock was coming from the adjacent door. It was Daniel She swung the door open. He stood there aw struck and speechless. He was starring at her, and found it impossible to look away. Ali had forgotten that she was wearing lingerie.

-Ali: What is it?

-Daniel: Um…I was uh…

-Ali: Daniel is everything okay?

-Daniel: Uh… You look… Wow!

-Ali (gasping) Oh, I'm so embarrassed. I was just trying this stupid thing on. I don't usually…

-Dan: Don't be embarrassed. You are very beautiful.

-Ali: (grabbing her satin robe and throwing it on) Daniel, what are you doing up?

-Dan: I couldn't sleep.

-Ali: Why? Is everything all right?

-Dan: It's because of earlier. (There was a long pause as he gathered the nerve to continue) I wanted to kiss you.

-Ali: (walking up close to Daniel) I wanted you to.

-Daniel: And what about now?

-Ali: I still want you… to kiss me.

Daniel put both hands gently on her face, stroking her cheek and then her hair. He slowly brought her in for a kiss. It was a long passionate kiss. Ali felt like she was going to melt in his arms. He was such a good kisser. Her robe slid down as they where kissing.

Ali had to pull herself back to reality. She didn't want to move too fast. This was the most she had ever been with a man and everything that she was feeling and thinking was a lot to process. She did not want to stop and she could tell neither did Daniel, but she needed to slow down. She pulled away slightly.

-Daniel: What is it?

-Ali: I'm sorry. I just need to take things slow. Is that okay?

-Daniel: That's just fine with me. What ever you need, just let me know.

-Ali: You're pretty incredible. Did you know that?

-Daniel: Your not so bad yourself.

-Ali: Why, thank you.

Ali went for another kiss before saying good night to Daniel and closing the adjacent door. Daniel went to take a cold shower, while Ali let out a squeal and danced around the room. She spun around in pure bliss until she heard a loud door slam. She went to the entrance door and peaked out. She heard loud cursing in the hall. To her surprise it was Cam. She swung the door open while closing her robe and tying it tight. He was completely red in the face. She called to him.

-Ali: Cam, what are you doing?

He was so mad he could not talk. Ali went into the hallway to get him. At first he refused, but he listened to reason.

-Ali: Cam, I don't know what's going on, but you have to get out of the hall before you wake someone up. I don't think that would look good for the ranking officer. Just come with me. You don't have to talk.

He followed her to her room and sat on the couch. Ali could see the veins in his neck and forehead. His eyes were red, but he refused to let out even one tear. The music actually seemed to help calm him down. Ali fixed him a glass of water.

-Ali: Are you going to be ok?

-Cam: Yeah. Nothing like having someone rip your heart outta your chest and stomp in into the ground.

-Ali: You want to tell me what happened?

-Cam: Na. Vala's your friend and that wouldn't be right. Remember what we talked about?

-Ali: Of course.

-Cam: Well I just took a chance and it blew up in my face.

-Ali: I'm sorry.

Ali got him a pillow and blanket. As she walked away, he grabbed her hand.

-Cam: Thanks.

-Ali: That's what friends are for. Now try to get some sleep.

**XOX**

The next morning Vala was up early. She didn't get any sleep, thinking about Cam. She had to go see him before they got their flight back to Cheyenne Mountain. She started out the door and then stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Cam was leaving Ali's room. She peeked out to see Can giving Ali a long hug and a kiss on the forehead. He was only wearing his pants as he clutched his clothes and went down the hall to his room. Vala closed the door, got back in bed, and cried again.

**XOX**

Later in the morning SG1 wrapped up the investigation and prepared to head back to the SGC. Vala saw Ali by herself and her curiosity got the better of her.

-Vala: So, how did things go last night?

-Ali: (smiling) what do you mean?

-Vala: Well, did you get a chance to try out that lingerie.

-Ali: (blushing) I did.

-Vala: And…

-Ali: I don't know, it just made me feel kind of… sexy, I guess.

-Vala: I take it you had a good night.

-Ali: (smiling) I did. (Pause) What about you… and Cam?

-Vala: Hh, there's nothing serious between me and Cam. He's free to do what ever he wants, and be with whomever he wants.

Cam saw Vala and Ali talking and called Ali over to answer a few more questions. Vala made a B-line for Daniel to give him an ear full. She gave him a hard nudge and stared him down.

-Dan: Ouw! What was that for?

-Vala: All my hard work down the drain.

-Dan: What are you talking about?

-Vala: I went through all this trouble to get you and Ali together, and you let Mitchell swoop in and get the girl.

-Dan: (giving Vala a very confused look) I have no idea what you're talking about.

-Vala: I saw Cam leaving Ali's room this morning at 5 a.m.

Dan: You must be mistaken…

-Vala: No mistaking what I saw. He was half dressed leaving her room, she was in a robe, they were hugging and…

-Dan: Are you sure?

-Vala: Yes, I'm certain. The next time opportunity comes your way, don't screw it up.

She walked off very irritated that Daniel had let Ali slip away, or so she thought. And Daniel was confused. He knew there had to be a reasonable explanation for what happened. He couldn't imagine Ali being "that" kind of girl.

**XXX**

**Part 4- Make It Happen**

Back at SGC, Aliana spent a couple of days studying the device. There seemed to be some corrosion damage in the inner ring, which could interfere with a proper connection. Aliana had to carefully clear the corrosion and repair the damage with a material that would be compatible. Even a microscopic deviation in the repair would be catastrophic once the device was turned on. Then finally she had it. Not only would it work, but also it was safe. It was just as safe as using a ZPM. She went to find Gen. O'Neill who was in the control room.

-Ali: General, I would like to request permission to go off world.

-Jack: What for?

-Ali: I want to charge a ZPM.

-Jack: You've been back for 2 days. You're telling me you got the whole thing figured out. And it's safe.

-Ali: Yes. I could explain it to you if you want. As you know, the ZPM derives it power from a self-contained region of subspace time, which creates vacuum energy. Now the problem has been our inability to create a stable way to pull that vacuum energy from subspace. I believe that this device we are calling the ZPMs CS, charge stabilizer, will safely create the vortex needed to make a new connection for the ZPM to power up. Now there was some damage to the inner coils, but I was able to find a sutable material to make the repairs. It's an Asgard reinforced Alutite...

-Jack: No, no. That's more than enough information. The key word was 'safely'. Now, I can't send you off to an unpopulated solar system by yourself, and I can't risk a team, in case, for some reason, this doesn't work.

-Cam: Sir, I'll go.

-Daniel: So will I.

-Jack: (looking at Aliana) Are you sure about this?

-Ali: Yes I am. In fact once we prove it works safely, we won't need to go off world at all. The devise should automatically tap into one of many pre-programmed sub space...

-Jack: OK. You're all cleared. Go for it.

-Ali: Yes! Um...I mean... thank you sir.

**XOX**

The trial run was set for the following day in order to give Sam and Dr. Lee a chance to double and triple check Ali's work. Both admitted that the repair to the device was a little out of their league for such short notice, but Ali's work seemed sound. She went over every tiny detail of the devices inner mechanics and how the devise worked. They left no stone unturned.

Daniel had hoped to get a chance to speak with Ali about what was going on between her and Cam. But from the moment they got back she had devoted every waking minute to the project. He decided he would just man up and have a conversation with Cam.

-Dan: Hey, Mitchell, can I talk to you for a second?

-Cam: Yeah, Jackson. What's on your mind?

-Dan: It's probably none of my business, but is there something going on between you and Ali?

-Cam: We're friends. Why do you ask?

-Dan: Did you two spend the night together back in Reston?

-Cam: Ah hell, Jackson. Where'd you here that from?

-Dan: Vala.

-Cam: Oh great. Look man, I don't know what Vala told you, but it's none of her business. And she shouldn't have said anything to you. I stayed the night in Ali's room, but nothing happened. I had a rough night, and she was just being a friend.

-Dan: I'm sorry, I knew that there had to be a logical explanation. I shouldn't have even listened to Vala.

-Cam: Don't sweat it, man.

He gave Daniel a pat on the shoulder and left to find Vala. He saw her walking down a hallway and walked strait up to her. He grabbed her firmly around the arm and pulled her into a storage room. Once inside she snatched her arm away.

-Cam: What the Hell is wrong with you?

-Vala: I suppose I could ask you the same thing.

-Cam: You told Daniel that I'm f*ing Ali!

-Vala: Oh, stop pretending to be all high and mighty. I saw you leaving her room. I saw you two together.

-Cam: I don't care what you think you saw. You know Jackson likes the girl. He's been walkin around here the past couple days like a dog whose been kicked by his owner. And it's because you're spreading rumors about us. If you actually think I'm the kind of guy who would sleep with you and then sleep with her on the same night, then you don't know me at all. Let me tell you something else. Ali is a sweet girl. And that night she was a good friend to me when I needed one. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for starting that rumor about her.

-Vala: Well, I didn't tell anybody else, I swear.

-Cam: But you did tell the one person who might actually get his feelings hurt. I can't even look at you right now.

He walked away in disgust. He couldn't figure out what was going on with Vala.

**XOXOX**

The next day Sam ran into Carolyn, who was beaming. She couldn't help but be curious about Carolyn's high spirits, though she had a feeling about what it was.

-Sam: You're in a good mood today.

-Carolyn: (smiling) It's an exciting day.

-Sam: Ah, yes. The trial for the CS is today.

-Carolyn: If it's successful, you know what it means?

-Sam: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Carolyn. You know the IOA and HWC don't implement changes very quickly. It could be a while before there is more gate travel between SGC and Atlantis.

-Carolyn: I know, I know. But still, it will make things so much better. And it will happen.

Carolyn wasn't the only one who was optimistic about the CS. MJ was practically jumping out of his skin waiting for the trial to start. He sat in the rec. room with Jenn playing a card game, but he kept getting up, pacing and checking his watch.

-Jenn: Hey, would you sit still. I'm trying to play a game and have a conversation with you.

-MJ: Sorry, it just seems like time is dragging this morning. I hate just waiting around.

-Jenn: Look, I know how much you miss your sister, but this isn't getting her back any faster.

-MJ: I should have volunteered to go.

-Jenn: Yeah, right. So that when this thing goes bad, you can get sucked into a sub space implosion.

-MJ: You don't think the repairs will hold?

-Jenn: Dr. Carter says it's good. I'm not Aliana's biggest fan, but if, and that's a big if, it works, then it'll be good for a lot of people.

**XOX**

It was time for the trial. The three stepped through the gate and onto a planet that was not much more than rock. They needed just a few minutes to get set up. She was quite nervous which caused her hands to be shaky as she tried to set the ZPM in its holder.

-Daniel: Here, let me get that for you.

-Cam: Please tell me that these nerves have nothing to do with the fact that this mission will be less than 100% successful.

Ali: No, no. This is going to work. I promise. I'm just nervous.

-Daniel: Well don't be. Now, how exactly do you turn it on? It's a stone.

-Cam: Yeah, it doesn't exactly have an on/off switch.

-Ali: Well I'm sure it's like most ancient devices. If you have the gene, then you just concentrate on getting it to do what you need it to do.

-Dan: Well, since you've been tested and have the gene, I guess you'll be turning it on.

-Ali: OK here goes.

-Cam: Go ahead and dial the gate so we can let everyone see this thing happen.

Daniel dialed the gate and made video contact with SGC while Ali concentrated on getting the stone to turn on.

-Jack: OK guys, we're all waiting...on pins...and needles.

-Daniel: Give her just a minute.

-Cam: There! There it is. The stone is lighting up.

-Jack: now we're getting somewhere.

The stone lit up, and Ali placed it into the holder. She lowered the flat part of the ZPM onto the CS. There was a brief void of sound, that was a bit alarming to the three, as the ZPM and CS came together. Suddenly the ZPM began to come alive with light. Ali took a very shaky step back as her eyes lit up. Afraid she might actually fall, Daniel gently held her steady.

-Daniel: You did it. You where right.

-Ali: Oh my gosh.

-Cam: Stargate Command are you getting this?

-Jack: Oh yes, this is good. This is real good!

The control room at SGC was alive with claps and cheers from the personnel there. Daniel and Cam each gave Ali a hug as they watched the ZPM.

**XOXOX**

**Ch5- Good News Travels Fast**

Word spread quickly, to HWC, the IOA, Atlantis, and the hand full of Space ships that were active. The possibility of an actual endless power source of such magnitude was exiting. This was going to revolutionize the Stargate program.

On Atlantis a small group gathered in the dining hall. They were in a celebratory mood, with the exception of Dr. Rodney McKay.

-Zalenka: Just think, with 3 full powered ZPMs, Atlantis will be fully function.

-Teyla: We could really have full access to the entire city?

-McKay: Yeah, but it's not like we need the entire city. I mean what would be the point. It's not like we have enough people to even operate all the areas we need, anyway.

-John: Well if we have unlimited gate travel between Atlantis and SGC, we can get more personnel working here.

-Evan: Well, the idea of being able to gate back and forth once or twice a month is sweet.

-Sheppard: No kidding.

-Evan: Better than only seeing Carolyn twice a year.

-John: That's gotta be rough. It's more simple for me. I just want to take Torren and Teyla to a football game.

-Teyla: I can't wait.

-Becket: I'll be able to see my mum.

-McKay: Well don't hold your breath. We don't even know how many times the device can recharge a ZPM. And besides, technically it's not recharging it's connecting the ZPM to another sub space…

-Zalenka: We know Rodney. It's just so much easier to say, recharge.

-Jennifer: Rodney, you're not jealous are you?

-McKay: No, of course not. It's not like she really did anything anyway. She just happened to find a device that needed some minor repairs and now she's Stargate's new golden child. I'm mean really?

-Zalenka: He sounds jealous.

-McKay: Why would I be jealous? I mean… She's completely unfocused. Is she a scientist, or a doctor? No she's an archeologist… Oh wait she's a linguist. I mean come on. How can she be good at any one thing? I find it highly unreliable.

-Ronan: Are you kidding. Multi-talented chicks are hot! (winking at Amelia)

-John: Sorry, but I'm with everyone else on this McKay.

-McKay: Oh well thanks a lot. I guess I'll be going so the rest of you can enjoy yourselves.

-Jennifer: Oh, don't go Rodney, we're just teasing.

-McKay: No I've got to get some rest. I have real work to do in the morning.

Jennifer was annoyed that he left without even giving her a peck on the cheek. The rest of the group stayed and talked for another hour before parting ways.

John walked Teyla to her room. They walked much slower than they could because they enjoyed their time alone together. He was almost disappointed when they arrived at her room. He reached out and touched her arm with the back of his hand.

-Teyla: Good night John.

-John: You're not going to ask me to stay?

-Teyla: You know that I can't.

-John: I miss being with you. Just tell him it's over.

-Teyla: I wish it were that simple, but it's not. I'm sorry.

-John: I know. I just wish…

-Teyla: I know. Good night John.

-John: Good night.

He kissed her softly on the cheek, and then went on his way. She closed the door and leaned back against it. She touched her hand to her cheek where he had kissed it, not wanting to forget the feeling.

Jennifer went by Rodney's place instead of going to her own. She knocked on the door but he didn't answer. She saw Ronan and Amelia on one of the balconies enjoying each other's company. They had been together for almost as long as she and Rodney, and yet they still seemed to have sparks. She didn't feel like being alone, so she went to another place that made her feel at peace. She wasn't surprised to see Evan there, leaning over the balcony staring out at the night. He had his brush in his hand and his canvas at his side, but was not painting. He didn't even hear her approach.

-Jennifer: It's a lovely night.

-Evan: That it is. Are you ok? (Noticing she looked a little sad)

-Jennifer: Yeah, it's just… things with Rodney lately… I don't know. It's complicated.

-Evan: I'm sure it'll be all right. You'll work things out.

-Jennifer: Right now I just want a distraction.

She got closer to Evan, which made him shift uncomfortably. He wasn't sure but it seemed as if she was going to kiss him. Sure enough she leaned up into him. He gently grabbed her by the arms as he stepped back away from her.

-Evan: Jennifer, I am so sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but…

-Jennifer: Oh my gosh. I don't know why I did that. I was completely out of line. Please don't say anything to anyone, especially Rodney.

-Evan: Ok. I won't say anything, but this can't happen again. I hope we're clear.

-Jennifer: Of course.

She left feeling completely humiliated. Evan had been so sweet to her over the past few months as things had gotten strained between her and Rodney. Her feelings for Evan had been growing, but she had not realized how much. And she still loved Rodney. Evan felt terrible. He never meant to mislead Jennifer. He was in love with Carolyn and was ashamed that any of his actions could have caused Jennifer to think otherwise.

**XXX**

_**Song Dedication: This is a Man's World (preformed by Seal) **_

On earth:

-MJ stared at a picture of him with his sister taken years ago when they were children. They had been together their whole life. It was MJ who wanted to work in the Stargate program and had pushed Vanessa to join. His thoughts drifted to Char as he laid on the bed. The way she held his hand and comforted him, was something he could not get out of his mind.

-Jack laid in bed unable to sleep. Sam was nestled snug in his arms. He softly stroked her hair thinking of how long he had waited to have this woman in his arms.

-Cam sat up on his bed sipping on a beer. He still regretted things ending with Carolyn. He thought if he hadn't screwed that relationship up, he wouldn't be in the pain he was in now. He was so torn up about how things had transpired between him and Vala. Things were bad and he didn't see it changing. She enraged him, but he loved her. She drove him crazy, but still he loved her. There was no one like Vala.

-Daniel sat on the phone talking to Ali. She was still so excited about the days events that she couldn't sleep. He looked over to his nightstand and saw a picture of Sha're. A peaceful smile came over his face. He turned his attention back to his phone conversation, and couldn't help but laugh a little with her as her excitement exuded through the phone. As they talked, He took a picture of the two of them out of an envelope and placed in the mirror on his dresser.

**XOX**

On Atlantis

-Rodney laid in bed. He had heard Jennifer knock on the door but wasn't in the mood for company. For all his many successes, his failures haunted him. He didn't understand how Jennifer could make light of his feelings if she loved him.

-Evan stayed out on the balcony deep in thought about Carolyn. He wondered if she would be hurt because of what happened with Jennifer. He never meant to mislead Jennifer and could not understand how she got the wrong idea. All he knew was that he truly loved Carolyn and dreamed of the day when they would not be galaxies apart.

-Ronan walked Amelia back to her place. They would be getting married next month and Amelia decided that they should wait until their honeymoon. As difficult as it was, Ronan was head over heals for Amelia and agreed. Each night was hard as they had to tear themselves away from each other, and tonight was no different. Eventually they parted and Ronan headed to his place to get a cold shower and dream of Amelia.

-John couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and headed back to Teyla's place. He knocked on the door and was surprised that she opened it. Before she could say anything he kissed her passionately. She didn't try to resist. He knew that that was already too far. She was still with Kenan, but he wanted her. Eventually he pulled himself away from her and left without a word. All he could think about was how much he wanted to be with her. He could not wait for the day she would tell him she was free to be with him.


	4. Take me Out Part 1

**SG NEXUS CH 4 -(JULY 2012)**

**TAKE ME OUT (Part1)**

**Part1- Cry Me A River**

As Daniel and Ali walked down the halls at the SGC, they didn't realize that they were holding hands. The events of the past couple weeks had brought them closer together. It was nice. Ali still didn't know what to call, but she definitely knew they where together. And that was enough.

-Daniel: So how are you enjoying your new place?

-Ali: I love it. Vala and Sam have been helping me get things together.

-Daniel: And your house is so close to Vala's apartment. Whose idea was that?

-Ali: (laughing) Oh stop it. I like being close to Vala. She's so much fun. I've never had a real girl friend before. Now I've got her and Sam. I even had breakfast with Carolyn earlier.

-Daniel: I hope you'll invite me over to do more than move furniture.

-Ali: I promise I will very soon.

They walked into the cafeteria together. Out of nowhere they were greeted with a large scream.

-Everyone: Surprise! Happy birthday!

-Vala: I love parties!

-Daniel: Really, you shouldn't have…

-Ali: Thank you guys. Vala you're the best.

-Daniel: Actually Vala throws parties every chance she gets. It's just a coincidence that it actually is our birthday this weekend.

-Ali: Oh, come on Daniel. This was very sweet.

-Vala: Actually he's right. I do love throwing parties. BUT, I really did remember your birthdays this time. Not bad huh?

-Daniel: Not bad at all. Thank you.

-Vala: Ok let's get some music going. I promised the General we'd have this 'shindig' wrapped up in an hour.

-Sam: Nice party Vala. Happy birthday you two.

-Daniel: Thanks.

-Sam: I still can't get over the fact that you two have the same birthday.

-Daniel: Yeah, but with a 14 year gap.

-Sam: Gosh you're still just a baby.

-Ali: Hey, I'm 28. I think that at least elevates me from baby to kid status.

-Daniel: Ah, we're just giving you a hard time. Where's Jack?

-Sam: Conference call with the IOA.

-Daniel: Oh, fun times.

-Sam: Trust me he'd rather be here. He enjoys Vala's parties. Remember the one she threw for him last year?

-Daniel: Ah yes, I remember.

Vala really did enjoy throwing a good party. Right now she wanted nothing more than to be distracted from the troubles in her love life. There was obvious tension between her and Cam, and it was driving her crazy. Earlier in the week they went on a two-day mission. Everything seemed fine while they were working. Their teamwork was the best of the best. But as soon as they returned home, they were like total strangers. They wouldn't even look at each other. Even during the party, Cam stayed on one side and Vala on the other. Sam was mingling with Daniel, Vala and Ali. Clearly Cam had no intention of coming over while Vala was there. Vala tried to be engaged in the conversation, but her attention kept wondering to Cam.

When Cam inadvertently glanced in her direction he saw that Vala was watching him. He stared at her for just a moment, not able to pull his eyes away. Vala held her breath for just a moment. She was afraid to hope that maybe he was ready to speak to her again, on a personal level. But that small glimmer of hope was dashed when Cam broke from his trance. He closed his eyes and put his head to his temple as if willing any thought of Vala out of his head. Feeling in no mood to be social, Cam left the cafeteria.

Vala released her breath and hung her head. Tears began to sting her eyes. Afraid that she might actually cry, she knew she had to get out of there.

-Vala: I um…I have to go. I forgot about something…

-Ali: Can't it wait?

-Vala: I'm sorry?

-Sam: Are you okay?

-Vala: Yes, fine. I'll see you.

Vala walked away quickly. Daniel looked puzzled. Sam seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on. Ali knew what was going on, but was not sure if it was her place to say anything.

-Sam: Did you guys see that?

-Daniel: What, Vala leaving a party? That's unusual.

-Sam: Before that. The thing with Cam was weird. What's that all about?

-Daniel: (Puckering out his lips and tilting his head) I have no idea.

-Ali: (looking down and fiddling with her fingers) Yeah, weird huh.

-Sam: (Directing her attention to Ali) You know something don't you?

-Ali: I really shouldn't say anything.

-Sam: Cam and Vala are our friends. If something is wrong, we need to be there for them.

-Ali: Ok look, whatever happened between them is their business. What Cam told me was in confidence. But I can tell you that he is really, really upset with Vala. I don't know what she did, because she won't even talk about it. And Cam won't tell me what it was either. But I found Cam after it happened and he was… It was bad.

- Sam: I knew something was wrong. These past couple of weeks they have been acting so weird.

-Daniel: They've been behaving oddly ever since we left Reston. That's when it happened.

-Ali: Yeah, when we were in Reston.

-Sam: I hope they find a way to work it out. They're the best team we have at the SGC. Besides that, I hate to see my friends in trouble.

-Daniel: I couldn't agree more.

-Ali: I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I just don't want to betray Cam's confidence.

-Sam: It's okay. Believe me. I understand.

**XOXOX**

**Part 2- Breaking Up Is Hard To Do**

It only took Cam a few minutes to change over to PT clothes. He needed to run. It felt good to focus to get his mind off of Vala. He was searching for something, or someone. He just needed to realize that it wasn't Vala.

-MJ: Hey, Col. Mitchell. Sorry to interrupt your run.

-Cam: What is it MJ?

-MJ: Sir, the General wants to see you in his office.

-Cam: Okay. I'll be there after I get a shower.

-MJ: Um, Sir, he wants to see you right now. He made that an order.

-Cam: Great! That can't be good.

Cam knocked on O'Neill's door and came in.

-Cam: You wanted to see me, Sir?

-Jack: Come in and have a seat.

As Cam came in he saw Vala sitting in a chair in the corner. She refused to make eye contact. Cam had a sinking feeling in his gut that things were about to get worse, if that were even possible.

-Vala: I really don't need to be here for this.

-Jack: Oh, no. You're staying put.

-Cam: Can someone fill me in.

-Jack: Allow me. It seems that Vala would like to be taken off your team.

-Cam: Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

-Vala: No I'm not kidding.

-Jack: She's not kidding. And quite frankly I'm surprised. I asked her why she wants to dismantle our number one team, and she said I should ask you. Care to fill me in?

-Cam: It's personal. And there's no reason for her to quit the team!

-Vala: I beg to differ. He won't even talk to me.

- Cam: (talking to Jack) When we're in the field there are no communication problems. Our last few missions went perfectly!

-Vala: See what I mean? I'm right here and he's talking like I'm not even here!

-Cam: Oh, give me a break! She's being childish. Outside of work I have nothing to say to her. We are completely different people.

-Vala: So when we're working he expects me to pretend like nothings going on!

-Jack: What is going on?

-Cam: NOTHING! That's the point. I'm sick and tired of Vala's games. In the field she's the best there is, I'll give her that. But I can't deal with all the crazy that surrounds her personal life.

- Vala: CRAZY! How dare you! I'm no different from you! I don't do anything that you don't do. I saw you leaving Ali's Hotel room back in Reston.

-Cam: What are you talking about! Ali and I are just friends. There's nothing going on like that. You played me, Vala. But that's my fault, so I will deal with it. That was my fault for letting you get to me. But now you're screwing around with my job! You want off the team? Fine! I'll find someone else.

-Vala: FINE!

She got up and stormed out of the room. Cam got up to leave, but Jack stopped him.

-Jack: Whoa, hold up. You are not dismissed. Sit back down.

-Cam: Yes Sir.

-Jack: What the heck are you doing?

-Cam: We're just not seeing eye to eye right now.

-Jack: Do you think I'm blind?

-Cam: No Sir.

-Jack: What are you doing having a relationship with Vala.

-Cam: She's not military, and we never made it to the relationship part.

-Jack: You should have known better. Now the program is going to suffer because you couldn't keep it in your pants!

-Cam: With all do respect, Sir, it wasn't like that. At least not for me. I had to take the chance.

-Jack: You should've put your personal feelings aside. We have a mission to accomplish here. Relationships like this put that all in jeopardy.

-Cam: So I should just forget about having a life, a family or finding someone to share it with. Or maybe I should wait till I'm in my 60's and give up on the whole idea of having a family.

-Jack: You think it was easy?

-Cam: I'm sorry, I didn't mean…

-Jack: I know what you meant. We make sacrifices for our country, for the planet, for the whole world. Every day you have to convince yourself that the sacrifice is worth it at that in the end, you've done the right thing.

-Cam: I want a family. I thought I would be ok without that, but… I think about my folks. I want what they have. And they want grandkids. I'm just trying to figure it all out.

-Jack: We all are, Mitchell. (sigh) Go on. Get out of here.

Jack walked by Cam and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. He knew the strain that Cam was feeling. He had almost given up on ever having a family after he lost Charlie. Then when Sam came along, it seemed like the mission was always the priority. They had sacrificed so much. Maybe they had sacrificed too much.

Cam hit the shower. It was all he could do. He was really feeling the weight of everything. Joining SGC was his choice. It was what he wanted. He still wanted it, but the chances of finding someone who got it seemed unlikely. He remembered delivering the letter to Col. Pendergast's family after his death, and Col. emmerson's family at his memorial. That was the main reason why his relationship with Amy failed. This was a hard life for a civilian spouse to deal with. He realised he could probably find some other SGC personnel to have a relationship with. But the chances of finding someone like Vala…impossible. He placed both hands on the shower wall and hung his head. He let the water rush down his head and body as if allowing it to wash away is pain and stress. It was easy this way. He could almost convince himself that he never shed a tear. He could tell himself it was just the water.

**XOX**

Ali went to her temporary quarters and found Vala lying on the bed. She looked so sad that Ali went over and sat next to her on the bed. Vala looked up and gave her a sad smile. Ali laid on the bed next to her and held her hand.

-Vala: He hates me.

-Ali: You want to talk about it?

-Vala: No.

-Ali: Okay.

She leaned over and let Vala put her head on her shoulder. This was what Ali's mom used to do for her when she was sad. Ali imagined that this was what it would be like to have a sister. Vala gave Ali a squeeze. She was glad to have a friend to be with.

**XOXOX**

**Part 3- Surprise Guest**

Sam was in a hurry to get to Jacks office. He never made it to the party and she hadn't seen him all day. She knocked on the door hoping that he had some free time.

-Jack: (In a sharp voice) Come in!

-Sam: Rough day?

-Jack: Yeah… Better now that you're here.

Sam closed and locked the door behind her. She walked over to give Jack a kiss. He pushed his seat back away from his desk and guided her to sit on his lap. He gently touched her face. He couldn't help but think about what Cam had said earlier. How would things have been different if he and Sam would have done things differently? Would they be married? Would they have kids? He knew Sam had always hoped to have kids one day. Had one day come and gone. Sam could see him deep in thought as he looked at her.

-Sam: What is it?

-Jack: Remember when you said you didn't regret retiring and giving us a chance…

-Sam: Of course. I don't regret this at all. I'm happier now than I've ever been.

-Jack: Do you regret waiting so long?

-Sam: Wow. That's a tough one. I think we did the right thing.

-Jack: The right thing for us, or for everyone else.

-Sam: We can't go back and change it. We're together now. That's all that matters.

-Jack: Really? You've got everything that you need and want.

-Sam: Jack…

-Jack: Be honest with me.

-Sam: You know I had hoped to have kids.

-Jack: Hoped?

-Sam: Still hope I guess. If it's possible, I think I would still want to try.

-Jack: Ah.

- Sam: I know what you're thinking, but…I don't know. Can we talk about it maybe, this weekend?

-Jack: Sure. We can talk about it, but…

-Sam: I know.

-Jack: I love you.

-Sam: I love you too.

**XOX**

Daniel went to Aliana's quarters to offer her a ride home for the weekend. He had hoped that they could get an early start on their birthday date. Ali answered her door. Her face lit up when she saw Daniel standing at the door.

-Ali: Hi there.

-Dan: Hi, Ali. I was wondering if I could give you a ride home. Maybe we could grab a cup of coffee on the way.

-Ali: I'd love to, but I'm taking Vala home. She's had a rough day.

-Vala: Hi Daniel. Don't mind me.

-Daniel: Sorry. Oh um, thanks again for the…

-Vala: Ah, don't mention it.

-Dan: So you're not staying here. I thought SG1 had duty this weekend?

-Vala: Yeah, about that…

-Ali: Vala stepped down from SG1.

-Dan: What? Why would you do that?

-Vala: I don't want to talk about it. Don't worry, though, It's for the best.

-Dan: Somehow I doubt that. Listen, Vala, you really should…

-Vala: Nope, Not going to talk about it.

-Dan: (sigh) Okay, okay. I'll drop it for now.

-Vala: Now you two go ahead and have a great time.

-Ali: Are you sure? I don't mind…

Suddenly there was the blasting sound of loud sirens. Sgt. Harriman's voice came over the intercom.

-Harriman: Unscheduled off world activation.

Everyone hurried off to the control room the see who or what was dialing Earth.

-Jack: Close the iris.

-Char'Lari: Hello Stargate Command. This is Char'Lari of Teneya. I am looking for Cam Mitchell. I am in need of your assistance.

-Jack: Oh, Cam, It's for you.

-Cam: Char, it's me. What seems to be the problem.

-Char: My people and I need your help. It's a matter of our survival.

-Jack: (looking sternly at Cam) Well?

-Cam: I think she's harmless. I'll stick by her the whole time.

-Jack: Open the iris.

Cam went down to greet Char'Lari, with MJ by his side. When the scantily clad green alien came through the gate, every guy's jaw dropped. With guns still in ready position, Char'Lari threw her hands up in slight fear.

-Jack: Well! I think I'm going to go down and say hello.

-Daniel: I'm right behind you.

-Sam: I think maybe we should find her something more um… suitable to wear while she's here.

A smile came over Cam's face as Char'Lari came threw the gate and put her hands up. Having her here was a welcome reprieve. When she saw cam smile at her she relaxed and slowly lowered her hands.

-Cam: Stand down, men. Char'Lari. It's a pleasure to see you again.

-Char: Likewise Cam Mitchell. Thank you for allowing me passage to your planet.

She walked down to Cam and gave him a warm, intimate embrace which lasted almost a minute. Cam tried to keep his cool. He had a feeling this was going to make it a lot more difficult to deny the rumors. Jack and Daniel were in the gate room by then.

-Cam: This is our commander, Gen. Jack O'Neill. And This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. And I'm sure you remember MJ.

-Char: It is my pleasure.

She greeted each of them with a lingering embrace. MJ welcomed it eagerly, but Jack and Daniel seemed a bit skittish about the hug, knowing that Sam and Ali were watching. Jack looked up to the control room and saw Sam with her arms crossed giving him the eye.

-Char: I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. When last Cam and I met, he assured me that this was an acceptable form of greeting.

-Daniel: Yes, of course it is. It's nice to meet you.

-Jack: We'll have one of our medics give you a quick check and then we'll meet in the conference room.

-Char: Will your doctor be able to join us?

-Jack: Dr Lam is out for the evening, but she'll be here tomorrow.

-Cam: Perhaps Ali can sit in and fill Dr. Lam in later

**XOX**

A short while later, Ali and Cam escorted Char'Lari to the conference room. They were met by Jack, Daniel and Sam. Daniel began to twiddle a pencil to keep himself from staring at Char's attire. Cam sipped on a bottled water and waited for Jack to begin.

Jack: So Ms Lari?

-Char: You can call me Char.

-Jack: Well how can you help me Char.

-Char: It's about me having a half human baby.

Daniel accidentally flung the pencil across the room, and Cam coughed on his water which went down the wrong way. Sam and Ali looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

-Jack: (pointing at cam) Are you saying you and Cam are…

-Char: No, I am not currently carrying a child.

-Cam: (clearing his throat) Oh, of course.

-Char: (Giving Cam a sly smile then addressing the group) I'm sure you've heard about what the Ori did to my planet and my people.

-Jack: Yes it's tragic.

-Char: Well, what is not well known is that there are only a few survivors from my planet. And by few, I mean only 9. And only females. We escaped to this galaxy in order to find a planet to call home and rebuild, but we have been most unfortunate. There are no shortage of male beings who desire to mate with us, but we have not been able to procreate.

-Ali: I'm sure you understand that you not only need to be compatible sexually, but also genetically.

-Char: Yes. Without proper equipment and technology, we were at first forced to go around indiscriminately, in search of a proper mate. But then I heard about someone who was a master at genetics and biology. He healed an entire planet from the Priors plague and then kept them protected. So I finally convinced one of his people to take me and one of my kindred to his planet. We were given a complete physical and genetic screening, which showed we where in perfect health. He offered to help us with genetic cloning, but that is not our way. He also told us which races would yield a high probability for healthy offspring. The list of 5 included Serrakins, Gambonians, Urnans, Copijians, and our highest compatibility the Tau'ri. There are a few others but one of these races hold the highest potential.

-Cam: So you where trying to get me… I mean someone… to help you procreate?

-Char: Yes. I'm sorry. We are not asking anyone else to be responsible for the rebuilding of our people. It is up to me and my kindred to bear this responsibility.

-Ali: So have you had any success at all.

-Char: No. Not even 1 pregnancy. And we have been trying. We are mating as often as we can, with as many compatible males as we can, but nothing. We are growing desperate. And honestly we are tired of living this way. Taneyans are very close. And we have always mated for life. Even the youngest of us is at the age where we should be finding a life partner. Living life as the whores of the galaxy is very difficult for us.

-Sam: you shouldn't think of yourselves that way.

-Char: It is what we have been called. My kindred and I have learned to accept it.

-Cam: Char, how can we help you.

-Char: You have a vast knowledge of biology and many advanced technologies. Please run tests on me. I'm asking you to help us to find out why we cannot procreate, so we can fix the problem.

-Ali: And this is only the second time that you have sought assistance?

-Sam: There are other species and planets with advanced technology. Why wait until now?

-Char: This matter is very personal for my kindred and me. If the Galaxy had knowledge of our purpose, it would only prove to make our plight more difficult.

-Daniel: Meaning some male species wouldn't want to have little alien children without their consent.

-Sam: Daniel!

-Daniel: I mean no disrespect. I do understand the seriousness of your situation; I just have to question the ethics of your solution, particularly, if we are going to help you to accomplish it.

-Char: I completely understand, but I meant what I said before. My Kindred and I will solely bare the responsibility of caring and raising any child, which we produce. We wish not to burden anyone.

-Daniel: the Serrakins faced a similar problem. They now share a planet with humans on Hebridan. In fact much of the planet has inter-married.

-Char: I am aware of the Hebridian's history. But it took them much time. Time that my kindred and I don't have. I promise that if we kind find the problem and fix it, we will consider everything that was discussed here. I pray thay you will all keep our confidence.

-Ali: General, with your permission I'd like to…

-Jack: Go ahead. Knock yourselves out. Mitchell will be escorting you, Char. Sam, if you don't mind. Could you have someone prep a room for our guest.

After the meeting Jack pulled Daniel to the side.

-Jack: So what do you think?

-Daniel: Story sounds legit. There's just 1 issue I'm having. There's a planet with a ruler who healed everyone from the prior's plague. And the priors did not go back and wipe the planet out? That doesn't make sense. And then there's the whole cloning thing.

-Jack: We may need to look into this.

-Daniel: I think your right.

-Jack: I'll give Teal'c a call. It's about time for another visit.

Aliana took bio scans, drew blood and extracted a couple of eggs from Char, so that she could begin to run tests. Cam walked Char to temporary living quarters, where she would be able to stay for a few days if necessary. She only carried a small satchel with a couple of articles of clothing.

-Cam: Well this is it. I do apologize it's nothing fancy.

-Char: It will do just fine.

-Cam: You sure do pack light.

-Char: Well, as you can see there isn't much to my attire. Makes traveling very easy.

-Cam: Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?

-Char: I'm fine. I could use some company.

-Cam: Sure. I got nothing to do for a while. What's on your mind?

-Char: I was just wondering if your opinion of me and my kindred has been tarnished.

-Cam: I'll admit, I was a bit taken aback. But honestly, I can't blame you. We have a saying that goes desperate times call for desperate measures.

-Char: Desperate. That's what we are.

-Cam: That explains why you are all separated.

Cam saw the sadness in her eyes. He felt terrible for what she and her people were going through. It somehow made his problems seem so small. He wanted to tell her that it would all work out, but he was afraid of making a false promise.

-Cam: Have you spoken with your kindred lately?

-Char: (Turning away) No. Not for many days now. It is very difficult being so disconnected from anyone who cares about you.

-Cam: (Moving close to her) I know it's not the same Char, but you are not alone. You've got me. I care about you.

**XXX**

**Part 4- Baby Talk**

Vala pranced down the halls on the SGC. It had been a whole 2 hours without her thinking about Cam. She started to think it would not be so hard to get Cam out of her system after all. She ran into MJ down the hall.

-MJ: You're in a good mood. Does this mean you're back on the team?

-Vala: Nope. I'm not sure what team I'm gonna be on yet. I'll find out soon enough. Do you know where Char is?

-MJ: Yeah. She's in the guest quarters a couple of doors down.

-Vala: Great. I'm just gonna pay her a little visit. Maybe she can get me one of those little outfits.

-MJ: Oh, um. I don't think they want to be disturbed.

-Vala: They who?

-MJ: Well Cam took her to her room an hour ago, and he hasn't come out yet.

-Vala: Oh…

-MJ: Rumor has it that they are involved and that he's the reason she came here. I shouldn't say anything. You know how Mitchell hates gossip. Especially about women he's um… involved with.

-Vala: Of course… Yea, I'm just gonna … go somewhere else…

She tried to hide her disappointment. It was just her luck that Char would show up now, while things were so bad with Cam. She hoped that Cam wasn't the reason for Char's visit. She decided to go find out instead of speculating.

Aliana was busy studying the samples that she took from Char, when Daniel came in. It was already 1 in the morning and she could feel the sleep weighing on her eyes.

-Daniel: It doesn't look like you're going home tonight.

-Ali: (staring into a microscope at some cells) No, probably not. (Without looking up she reached for a container and dropped some of the specimen into the dish)

-Daniel: What is that?

-Ali: Sperm.

-Daniel: Oh (doing his lip thing, and looking sorry that he asked).

So… about tomorrow then.

-Ali: Oh, Sunday…Our birthday date… I'm sorry. Maybe we can still spend the day together.

-Dan: Not if you're going to be exhausted.

-Ali: I really want to figure this out. Maybe we can go out in the afternoon. Or at night. That could be nice.

-Dan: Sure, maybe we could…

-Ali: Oh my gosh! Look at this (stepping aside to allow Daniel to see)

-Dan: I'm no biologist, but that doesn't look like a good thing.

-Ali: No, it's not. Her cells just deteriorated the sperm.

-Dan: So now what?

-Ali: I'm going to try a direct spern to egg fertilization.

-Dan: What a minute. You're going to fertilize an egg?

-Ali : Yes. Or I'm going to attempt to. I have a bad feeling it's not going to work.

-Dan: That is um (clears throat) human…

-Ali: Yes. It's human sperm donated anonymously.

-Dan: So if it takes, you're going to implant it.

-Ali: If it takes… then I will if I have permission.

Just then Vala came to the door. She was about to walk in, but stopped when she heard Ali talking. She was surprised at what she overheard.

-Dan: So she will have a half human baby?

-Ali: Do you have a problem with that.

-Dan: No, I'm just thinking about the baby's father.

-Ali: Well she said she's fully prepared to take care of the baby on her own. She came to Cam because she knew he would help her. Cam is my friend so I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Char is able to have a healthy baby.

-Dan: Okay. I'm going to trust you and Cam on this one.

Vala felt her heart sink. Char was having his baby. That's why she had come. Vala walked away with a total misunderstanding of the conversation. She knocked on the door of Cam's temporary quarters, but he wasn't in his room. She knew he was still with Char.

She went into the room and lay on the bed. She picked up a shirt that he had folded on the bed and hugged it. A small tear started to trickle down her face. When cam came into the room, Vala was truly startled. She had forgotten where she was at. She tossed the shirt to the side of the bed

-Cam: Vala, what are you doing in here?

-Vala: I was looking for you, but you were… busy.

-Cam: I was talking to Char.

-Vala: yeah, right…talking till almost 3am.

-Cam: I don't want to argue right now. It's been a long day. I'm exhausted Can we just, let it go.

-Vala: Okay then. At least you're talking to me now.

-Cam: Vala, look. I'm sorry. I was angry. I fell for you hard and … well. I was wrong to ignore you.

-Vala: I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that your feelings were genuine. If I had known…

-Cam: If you had known, you never would have been with me. Anyway, it's over now. And I'm dealing with it. I just got a huge dose of reality. Things are in perspective for me now.

-Vala: Yes I heard about that.

-Cam: How did you hear about it? Char is adamant that we keep this quiet.

-Vala: I accidentally overheard Ali and Daniel talking. She shouldn't keep it quiet though. She should be telling the whole world. Having a baby is a good thing.

-Cam: I agree, but she needs Ali and a miracle if she's going to have a chance for healthy baby.

-Vala: Oh, I didn't realize how serious the situation is.

-Cam: It's pretty serious. And Private. She wants it to stay that way. We just hope Ali has some good news for us in the morning.

-Vala: And what about you? How are you handling all this?

-Cam: Oh I got the easy part. I just going to be there for her, someone she can lean on, and support her and her decisions. That's all I can do for now.

-Vala: you really care about her?

-Cam: I do.

-Vala: I miss this… being able to talk to you, about anything.

-Cam: I've missed it to. Vala, don't leave the team. Please. I want you to stay. Right now, the last thing I want to deal with is finding someone to take your place. In my opinion, you're irreplaceable.

-Vala: I'll think about it, I promise. I better get out of here so you can get some sleep. Good night.

-Cam: Good night Vala.

As she closed the door he noticed the hair clip she was wearing, was laying on the bed. He started to call after her but changed his mind. He sat on the bed staring at the hair clip. He thought to himself.

-Cam: * Am I the guy that sits pining away after the girl that he can't have? * (Sigh) Yup, I'm that guy.

Vala wondered the halls at SGC feeling more alone than she had felt in a long time. She saw Sgt. Rick Rhine getting ready to leave the base.

-Vala: What are you still doing here? Isn't it way past your bed time.

-Rick: I was just leaving. My roommates gonna kill me for coming in so late.

-Vala: Well I have a solution for that. Why don't you give me a ride to my place?

She gave Rick a look that assured him of what she had in mind. He gave her a huge smile and they took off.

**XOX**

Aliana was prepping to do the in vitro fertilization. It was fortunate that Char was very fertile and the egg extraction was possible without prior hormone treatments. However if the IVF were take, they would have to decide what to do with the fertilized egg. Sam came in to check on Ali. Daniel was trying to stay awake by busily gathering equipment for Ali. Aliana filled her in on the situation.

-Sam: So her body is destroying the sperm before it has a chance to reach the egg?

-Ali: Yes, exactly. You see, Taneyans have a unique healing ability. They never get sick and can heal quickly from most flesh wounds. They can even pass healing to others through intimate contact. In fact part of their appeal to men is the fact that after conjugating with a Taneyan, the man feels completely rejuvenated. Many find it addicting.

-Sam: Her body must perceive the sperm as an something unhealthy that is invading the body.

-Ali: Exactly.

-Sam: So you think that IVF is the way to make this work?

-Ali: I think it's the only way to get the egg fertilized.

-Sam: You sound skeptical… You don't think it's going to work?

-Ali: (Sigh) I'm trying to be optimistic, but…I think that the egg will also reject the sperm.

-Sam: That's heart breaking. I know what it feels like to want to have a child so badly.

-Ali: You want kids?

-Sam: Aw, I don't know…

-Daniel: Sam, I think you've always wanted kids.

-Sam: How did you know?

-Daniel: I knew the first time I saw you with Cassie. I think we all knew.

-Sam: Well, that was then.

-Ali: It's not too late. Lot's of women in their late 30's have children. It's quite normal.

-Sam: (smiling) Thanks for kindly suggesting that I'm in my late 30's, but I'm 44.

-Ali: Sam, it's not too late. All you need is one viable egg and 1 healthy sperm to start. You're healthy and strong… I'm just saying, if it is what you really want, you should at least try.

-Sam: (Giving them a half smile and a sigh) Well, we'll see. Do you need any help?

-Ali: No, Daniel is giving me a hand.

-Sam: Well I'll leave you two here to make a baby.

(Daniel almost dropped the supplies he was carrying when Sam said that)

-Sam: Sorry, you know what I mean.

-Ali: (laughing) Yeah. Thanks Sam.

Ali finished setting everything up for the IVF. She hoped for Char's sake that she was wrong. The process was simple, and Ali executed the procedure perfectly. Daniel watched on a large monitor as the tiny needle gently pricked the egg. When Ali finished she stepped away from the microscope and stared at the monitor.

-Daniel: Now what?

-Ali: Now we watch and wait. We should see the cells dived.

-Daniel: Okay…

-Ali: C'mon … C'mon

After a short period of time passed, Daniel could tell from Aliana's face that the procedure had not worked. She stared at the monitor, almost willing it the change, but nothing happened. Suddenly it seemed like Daniel knew exactly what was about to happen next. She was going to run.

As soon as he had the thought, Ali ripped off her gloves and bolted for the door. Daniel grabbed her and spun her around.

-Daniel: Oh no you don't…

-Ali: I just want to get out of here.

-Daniel: Why?

-Ali: It didn't work. I can't fix this. Char is going to come in here in a few hours and want to know when she'll be able to have a baby. I don't want to be the one to tell her it can't happen.

-Daniel: Sometimes things just don't work out the way you want them to. You can't just run when things don't go right. You have to deal with it.

-Ali: I know. I'm just not used to…to

-Dan: To failure. To things not going your way.

-Ali: I don't know what to say to her. How do I tell someone that their hopes and dreams for the future of her people is gone?

-Daniel: You'll find a way. Just be you. Speak truthfully and sincerely. That's all you can do.

-Ali: What about the things I said to Sam?

-Daniel: There's nothing wrong with what you told her. You might help her to make some decisions.

-Ali: What if I got her hopes up about the possibility…and… What if I'm wrong, and she can't.

-Daniel: Ali, Sam made her own choices in life. She's strong. What ever happens, she'll be okay. You gave her good advice. The rest is up to her.

-Ali: then why do I feel so bad.

-Daniel: (He leaned back against the desk and looked at Aliana very seriously) Because, You care. You want to help people. You don't want anyone to feel hurt or pain. But you can't control everything. You are brilliant. If there is a solution to this problem, I know you will find it.

He reached out for her hand and pulled her close to him. He softly kissed her cheek then her lips, which allowed her to relax in his arms.

**XOX**

Sam was exhausted. She didn't even bother to check the time. She didn't even want to know how late it was. She headed for the General's private quarters. She found Jack lying down on the couch. She walked over and straddled him.

-Jack: What took you so long?

-Sam: I stopped by to see how Ali was progressing.

-Jack: She's still at it.

-Sam: She's determined. You give her something to do and she won't stop till she's got it figured out.

-Jack: She found the problem?

-Sam: Yes, she did. We don't know yet if there's anything we can do about it though. Ali is going to try IVF.

-Jack: IVF?

-Sam: In vetro fer…

-Jack: I know… you think that's wise?

-Sam: It's a long shot, but it may be her only chance. I think if there's any chance at all, she should try it.

-Jack: We still talking about Char?

-Sam: (Sigh) It's late. We don't have to talk about this right now.

-Jack: Well, I think we should. Sam, back at the cabin, I asked you to marry me. And you said yes.

-Sam: Yes, that's true.

-Jack: But then you said you wanted to wait to tell everyone and you haven't put on the ring.

-Sam: I have it right here. I keep it on my necklace. I just don't want anyone to think that we were fooling around while you were my superior…

-Jack: I know that's what you said. And I partially believe you.

-Sam: But…

-Jack: I know you, Sam. So talk to me. Please. Talk to me.

-Sam: (letting out a big breath) Okay. I want to have a baby. Do you?

-Jack: Ahh, Sam, it's not that I don't. It's just… for one thing I turn 56 this year. And also… the first time around, with Charlie…

-Sam: I know. Jack, I want to put this ring on so badly, that I can hardly stand it. I didn't want to push the issue about having a baby, because I'm afraid that if you say no…(Tears welled up in her eyes and she could not hold back)

-Jack: (Reaching out to hold her) Hey, hey…come here.

-Sam: (Sobbing) So much time has gone by, time that we can't get back. I don't want to lose you, but I want to have a baby. And if I lose you because I want to try and have a baby, and then I can't have one… I risk losing everything.

-Jack: I always knew that you wanted kids. It was so obvious. That' why…

-Sam: That's why you pushed me away years ago. I know. I knew then why you did it. And I tried. But… It just wasn't right without you.

Jack leaned in and kissed Sam. He knew it took a lot for her to be that emotional and open. She had spent many years holding back her emotions with very few exceptions. He reached behind her and took the necklace off of her neck. He held the ring between his fingers. Sam felt sick to her stomach. Was Jack taking back the ring!

-Jack: (taking a deep breath) Sam, when I gave you this ring…

-Sam: Oh God…

-Jack: Hold on, and hear me out. I gave you this ring because I love you, more than anything in this world. I feel like I had to give you up the first time because of circumstances. I'm not going to do that again. I love you. If you want to have a baby, then I'm with you.

-Sam: Really? Are you sure?

-Jack: I'm sure that I love you, and I want to be with you. And I want to make you happy for the rest of my life. (Putting the ring on her finger) This belongs right here.

-Sam: I love you Jack.

-Jack: Good because you're stuck with me.

She leaned in and gave him the biggest kiss she'd ever given him. It didn't matter what happened after this. Jack was with her, and he would stand by her decision to try and have a baby.

**XOX**

Morning seemed to come way too early for all those who were up most of the night. Char'Lari was anxious to find out what was causing her infertility. Cam was up as well. He had spent most of the night thinking about Vala. He stopped by her room but she wasn't there. He went to a secure phone and called her.

-Vala: Hello…

-Cam: Hi it's me. Hey, I was wondering if you thought about what we talked about last night.

-Vala: Yeah, a little.

-Cam: So what do you say? Will you come back to SG1?

-Vala: Do you really want me to?

-Cam: I never wanted you to leave. Why don't you come in today and we'll talk about it.

-Rick: (from Vala's bathroom) Hey, Vala, you gonna come join me in the shower or what?

-Cam: Oh, you've got company…

-Vala: I can explain, you see…

-Cam: You don't owe me any explanations, Vala. I still want you on the team. Goodbye.

-Vala: Bye…

Now Vala felt awful all over again. Cam played it cool but she could still hear the hurt in his voice.

**XOX**

Ali woke up and almost forgot where she was. She was a little startled that she couldn't move. Then she realized that it was Daniel fast asleep with one arm and leg across her. He had walked her to her quarters and they sat on the bed talking. They must have eventually fallen asleep, because they were on top of the bed covers fully dresses. Ali tried to slip out of the bed without waking Daniel, but he was startled by the sudden movement.

-Daniel: Hey, what time is it?

-Ali: Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. It's 7:15.

-Daniel: Well it's officially our birthday. I didn't expect to still be here.

-Ali: Neither did I.

-Daniel: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall a sleep in your room.

-Ali: I don't mind. I like spending time with you.

-Daniel: (getting up and gathering his thing) I better go home, shower and change.

-Ali: I'm gonna stay her and do the same. Are we still on for later?

-Daniel: Absolutely. I'll pick you up at about 5.

-Ali: Sounds great.

When Daniel walked out of Ali's room, he was met by Vala.

-Vala: Daniel?

-Daniel: Hey. What are you doing here?

-Vala: I got a call about a half hour ago, so I thought I'd change my plans… But you have been really enjoying your birthday.

-Daniel: Hmm…Oh, no you got it all wrong…

-Vala: Oh, Daniel, your so modest. I'm just gonna go see Ali…

-Daniel: Oh she's taking a shower.

-Vala: ( with a huge smile on her face) Uh huh… you two…

-Daniel: Vala… Ah never mind. I hope that you being here means that you're back on SG1. I'll see you later

-Vala: See you later Daniel. You lucky guy.

Vala knocked on the door, which swung open. She went into the room took off her sweater and waited for Ali to come out. She came out in a towel, obviously not expecting to see anyone.

-Ali: Vala! What are you doing here?

-Vala: I'm thinking about rejoining SG1.

-Ali: Well that's good. I was worried about you.

-Vala: No need to worry. I don't let things get me down for too long.

-Ali: I wish I could be like that. Umm, I've got to get changed.

-Vala: Oh, go right ahead. Don't mind me. Any way, how are things going with Char.

-Ali: (continuing to dress) Not good, unfortunately. I have to deliver some really bad news. But, I don't think we are supposed to talk about it.

-Vala: It's ok. I talked to Cam about everything last night. I think we worked through some things and came to an understanding.

-Ali: I'm glad you two are working things out.

-Vala: This whole baby situation has got us both rethinking everything.

-Ali: What? I had no idea. This is why you two have been at odds.

-Vala: Oh no. We had problems before we new about the baby, it's just having a baby puts things in perspective.

-Ali: I am really surprised at Cam.

-Vala: It's not Cam's fault. He is trying to be a stand up guy, and be supportive. I'm the one who is not happy about it.

-Ali: Oh, I didn't know. I'm surprised you feel that way.

-Vala: Cam wants to be a dad. I had no idea that that's what he wanted until it was too late. We're over now, and it's too bad since there's probably not going to be a baby. I feel bad for him.

-Ali: (putting her hand on her head in confusion) I am just stunned. I understand it's your choice, but what about Cam? Why didn't you come to me? I think Cam really loves you. If you want this baby with Cam, you should tell him.

-Vala: (looking confused) Oh I don't want the baby, besides I don't think Char would allow it.

-Ali: What are you talking about?

-Vala: Cam and Char having a baby. That's why she's here.

-Ali: Wait a minute. You're not pregnant?

-Vala: Me! Oh no way.

-Ali: Char is not pregnant.

-Vala: I don't understand. Cam and I talked last night. Char came here because of a problem with her pregnancy, and Cam said he wants to stay with her and be supportive.

-Ali: (Ali stopped getting dressed and turned to face Vala) Vala, I think you totally misunderstood.

Ali sat on he bed next to Vala and explained everything. Vala laughed out loud when she realized what the whole story was. She reached out and gave Ali a huge hug.

-Vala: Oh my gosh I'm so relieved.

-Ali: You're relieved. How do you think I feel?

Just then there was a knock at the door, which swung open. The girls looked up and saw Cam standing there with his jaw dropped not saying a word. He wasn't quite sure what to make of them on the bed hugging with Vala in a tank top and Ali in a bra.

-Vala: You really need to get your door fixed.

-Ali: Apparently.

-Cam: Uh, it just… swung… uh… what's going on here?

-Ali: Nothing. I'm going to finish getting dressed.

-Vala: I'm going to let you do that. C'mon Cam.

-Cam: Yea, Char wanted to know…

-Ali: Of course. Let her know I'll be there in 15 minutes.

-Cam: (Closing the door behind him) Well, I'm not going to get that image out of my head.

-Vala: Image of what?

-Cam: Nothing. It's a guy thing.

-Vala: Oh. (pause) Um, about last night…

-Cam: Yeah.

-Vala: When you were talking about being there for Char… you meant just as friends.

-Cam: Yeah, we're friends.

-Vala: So you and she aren't…

-Cam: I'm not going to talk about that with you.

-Vala: But you do think she's attractive.

-Cam: Surprisingly…yes. She's very attractive.

-Vala: Even with the tentacles.

-Cam: As I recall you once dated a Serrakin. And let's not forget Big Manny is a Human-Copijian hybrid. And that's just naming 2. I'm sure if we take a look at all the…

-Vala: Okay. Fair enough.

**XOX**

Later Ali met with Cam and Char. She hated to break the bad news. But it had to be done. She showed Char video of her research, to make sure she had a clear idea of what they were dealing with.

-Char: And you ran these tests on various cells taken from my body?

-Ali: Yes. I ran several tests and the results where all the same. I even tried injecting the sperm into the egg directly through a process called in vetro fertilization, but it yielded the same results.

-Char: I don't understand. We are not toxic. We are capable of passing on healing and strength to others through intimate contact.

-Ali: So the healing that you pass is permanent?

-Char: The healing of a wound or an illness is permanent, however the person could become ill again if they come in contact with another contaminant. The person could also later receive another wound that would heal at a regular pace.

-Ali: And what about passing on strength.

-Char: I have not experienced it, but when I am with a man they tell me that afterwards they feel stronger and healthier than before. For a short time they do seem to exude greater physical dexterity than before.

-Ali: I wish you could explain it to me in detail so I could do some research.

-Cam: Well, I can tell what it's like. It's as if there isn't one ounce of your body that is tired. You can feel it when it starts to happen, and the longer you are connected, the stronger you feel.

-Char: Yes, when I am connected to someone, I am willingly sharing a part of myself with that person.

-Cam: And that's what it feels like. It feels like she's giving something…putting something in you, but it's not bad it's good. It's comforting. But the extra strength only lasts for about an hour. My hangover, however, once it was gone it never came back.

-Ali: It's like... I think I have an idea! Char, if you don't mind I'd like to take some more blood, cells, and tissue, to do some experiments and run tests.

-Cam: What are you thinking of doing?

-Ali: Well I can go two ways with this. I could try to make a serum similar to tretonin, and inject it into the sperm. If her cells register it to be healthy like that of a Taneyan male, we may be able to fertilize an egg.

-Cam: would you be able to make a serum for a person to inject.

-Ali: I've thought about that. It's possible, however the short term results would not give enough time to produce sperm that would be viable.

-Char: What's the other option?

-Ali: I could try to isolate and replicate the gene from your DNA.

-Cam: Like Dr. Becket's Ancient gene therapy?

-Ali: Exactly. If it works, then you would be able to chose a suitable male partner and inject him with the gene.

-Char: If either one of these work, that would mean everything to my people.

-Ali: I'll do my best. But it may take some time. It could be a couple of months, maybe a couple of years.

-Char: But now we have hope.

-Ali: I have to go now. I'm going to have our medical technician get everything I need to get started.

-Char: I can't thank you enough for all of your help.

-Ali: I'm glad to be able to help.

**XOXOX**

**Part 5- Girl Friends**

Ali headed back to her room and was greeted by Vala.

-Ali: Hey. What's goin on?

-Vala: Hi, the door was open. I wanted to bring you something. It's a present for you to put on.

-Ali: It's not lingerie is it?

-Vala: No. Not this time.

-Ali: (Puling a beautiful platinum colored outfit from the box) Oh wow, Vala! This is gorgeous!

-Vala: It's from me Sam and Carolyn. Go get dressed we're taking you out for the day. Just us girls.

-Ali: But I thought…

-Vala: We had it planned the whole time. Don't worry. We'll have you home in time for your date with Daniel. Now put it on. You may want to go change in the bathroom, with your door issues.

A few minutes later, Sam came in the room. She was a little surprised that the door just swung open. She pointed to the door, and Vala just shrugged her shoulders. Sam had a huge smile across her face.

-Sam: Hey, did she like it?

-Vala: Loved it. She's getting dressed as we speak.

-Sam: Great, Carolyn is in her office, but she should meet us here in just a minute.

-Ali: (Coming out of the bathroom) What do you think?

-Sam: It's perfect on you.

-Vala: Now aren't you glad I took you to get your legs waxed the other day.

-Sam: (Wincing) Ooh… Just the legs I hope.

-Vala: (With a Huge grin) Nope.

-Ali: (shuttering) Don't remind me.

-Carolyn: (walking in) Ok I'm ready.

-Ali: Sam! What is this? (Reaching for Sam's hand)

-Sam: (almost giddy) I was going to tell you at breakfast… Jack and I are engaged.

The ladies all let out squeals of joy and excitement, the way ladies do when such things are announced. They each gave Sam a huge hug and admired the ring. Sam was relieved to finally have it out there.

Ali was having such a great time. She had always spent every birthday traveling with her parents. Now that they were gone, it was such a relief to have friends to spend the day with. It was so much better than being by herself and lamenting. They had breakfast at a restaurant and then went on a shopping spree. It was something that Ali had never done in her very sheltered life. When they had shopped until their hearts content they stopped for coffee and cupcakes instead of lunch.

-Vala: Okay, ladies. I want the dish. Carolyn… what's been going on with you? Who are you dating?

-Sam: (smiling at Carolyn) Lorne.

-Vala: The hot hunk stationed at Atlantis? Well, well, well!

-Carolyn: Yes, it's true. He's so… sweet and thoughtful. And he's such a wonderful artist.

-Ali: Oh an artist. Lucky you.

-Sam: He's great. I love working with him. He's reliable. And he's like a machine in the field.

-Vala: I bet that's not the only place he's like a machine… huh Carolyn.

-Carolyn: (Smiling as the ladies all giggled) Vala, stop it.

-Vala: Guess who I saw coming out of Ali's room this morning…

-Sam: No way!

-Carolyn: I don't believe it.

-Vala: Yup. Saw it with my own two eyes.

-Ali: Now, hold on. Yes we were together, but…

-Sam: So Daniel finally did it.

-Vala: Daniel…What about Ali. It's the first time the poor dear's ever done it. And I couldn't imagine a better man for her.

-Carolyn: Really. Oh, how absolutely romantic.

-Ali: Actually, it wasn't like that. We fell asleep talking. Nothing happened.

-C,S,V: (in disappointed unison) Oh…

-Carolyn: So I'm just curious…what are you waiting for? Are you waiting to get married first? I mean if you are that's cool… I was just wondering.

-Ali: I'm not sure. I mean, I think waiting to get married would be wonderful, like a fairy tale. But honestly for me it just happened. Every summer I would go traveling and exploring with my parents. I started attending universities when I was 12, so there was always a huge gap between my male colleagues and I. When I got older, I was so into my studies that I always refused to go on a date. I guess eventually guys stopped asking me out. My only friend was my housemate of the past 2 years.

-Carolyn: Wow, that's kind of…

-Vala: Sad, tragic, depressing…

-Sam: And I thought I was bad.

-Ali: It's okay. I was perfectly happy at the time. Until I lost my parents, I didn't even realize that I was missing anything.

-Vala: (reaching for Ali's hand) Well, you've got us now. Oh, look at the time. It's almost 2pm.

-Sam: Oh, I told Jack we'd be back after lunch. We'd better get going.

**XOXO**

**Part 6- Boy Friends**

The ladies took Aliana home before heading back to SGC. Daniel was already waiting for her. He thought she looked amazing, and was glad Vala had asked him to come by early. He took Aliana by the hand and greeted her with a kiss.

-Ali: Am I late?

-Dan: No, Vala said I should come early to see you all dressed up. I must say you look fantastic.

-Ali: Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself. But you're not dressed up. Do you need to change?

-Dan: No, but you do. Make sure your comfy, and you might want to pack a backpack. It's going to be a very late night.

-Ali: What have you got planned?

-Dan: You'll have to wait and see.

Aliana gave Daniel a quick look over, and grinned. She had an idea that they would be outdoors hiking or maybe camping. She quickly changed and threw a few things in a bag.

Daniel was impressed with how willing Aliana was to go along with the change of plans. She almost seemed happy to trade her heels and fancy outfit for jeans and a pair of hiking boots. And still she looked just as beautiful. She tossed the backpack to him and gave him a smile.

-Ali: This better be good.

-Dan: Oh, I think you'll enjoy it. We better get a move on or we'll miss the show.

That peeked Aliana's curiosity. They hurried out and tossed her bag in the back of his jeep. She enjoyed the drive in the jeep with the wind blowing through her hair.

-Dan: Okay, we should arrive in about 45 minutes.

-Ali: When are you going to fill me in?

-Dan: Well, I can tell you that we are going to do something that you told me that you miss doing. So, I hope you were being honest.

-Ali. Hmmm… Speaking of being honest. I hear that you know your way around a piano.

-Dan: Ah, well… Where'd you here that from, anyway?

-Ali: From Sam.

-Dan: Well, remember what you told me about the notes being like a form of language? Well that's how I interpret them. It comes in handy when in need of cracking codes. But I can't actually play the piano or any other instrument. I'll admit back at your parent's place I may have been ... flirting a little.

-Ali: Yeah, I figured as much. Sam did tell me that you can sing pretty well?

-Dan: Ooh, that depends on what your frame of reference is for singing well.

-Ali: (Flipping on the radio to the song 'Born to be Wild') okay, show me what you got.

-Dan: No, really, you don't want me to…

-Ali: Oh come on. (Not knowing all the words but chiming in when she did) Lookin' for adventure… Hmmm comes our way.

-Dan: (Grinning because he knew the song was before her time) Yeah Darlin' go make it happen, Take the world in a love embrace. Fire all of your guns at once. Explode into Space. Like a true nature's child, we were born to be wild. We can climb so high. I never want to die.

Ali/Dan: Born to be wild!

She shook her hair, which was already blowing wildly and Daniel let out his best rock in roll shout. Ali was grinning ear to ear. Daniel had quite a nice singing voice. And she enjoyed seeing him cut loose a bit. It was nice to see the many sides of Daniel Jackson.

The ride went by very quickly, as they rolled up to a tiny 1 room cabin on a mountain side. Daniel hopped out of the jeep and got Ali's door. She looked around at the gorgeous scenic view.

-Dan: What do you think?

-Ali: It's magnificent. What are we doing up here?

-Dan: Well, you've been cooped up in your office or in the lab since you got here and you said that on your birthday your parents would always take you exploring…

-Ali: Yes. And I really miss it. I just figured eventually I'll get a chance to go exploring at the SGC, when I'm less busy.

-Dan: Well, today seems as good a day as any. There are a series of caves just a short hike from here.

-Ali: (smiling excitedly) Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go!

-Dan: I'm glad you like it. Everything we need should be in the cabin.

They went inside. Daniel put her bag on the bed and his on the sofa. Ali was glad it had a bathroom with a shower. Daniel double checked their packs to make sure they had everything they needed. Ali grabbed some empty containers, and put them in the pack.

The hike took only a few minutes, and they came across their first cave. It was quite vast. Ali's face lit up with excitement as they went in. they didn't get in very far before it was dark enough to turn on the flash lights. She had no problem touching the sediments and rocks that surrounded her. She took several samples and put them in containers. She and Daniel went back ad forth talking about the different speleothem within the richly decorated cave.

-Ali: these are some wonderful calcite crystals (placing a couple in a container). Is this a dormant cave.

-Dan: No. Actually it has a small stream with a pool about a half a mile deeper. It also has a daylight whole.

-Ali: Let's check it out.

The pond was magnificent. Ali stood in the light coming from the daylight whole. The warmth felt good on her skin. Daniel admired the geological sights in the cave before watching Ali. He was a bit of a geek, and found things like this to be quite interesting. It was nice to see that deep below the beautiful face was a fellow geek.

-Ali: I always travel to different countries, to see what wonderful sights and objects can be found. It still amazes me that such beautiful and amazing things can be found right here.

-Dan: It is incredible. There's something else I want you to see. Come on, I'll show you.

The hike out of the cave took several minutes. Ali wondered what Daniel wanted her to see outside. But as she exited the cave she realized what it was.

-Dan: You said one of your favorite things about traveling to new places was enjoying the sunset. Well welcome to Colorado Springs.

-Ali: This is breath taking.

-Dan: You are breath taking.

He leaned in and kissed her. Ali melted in his arms. This was all too much. She thought she would have to pinch herself to be sure it was all real.

After the sunset they headed back to the cabin. Daniel offered to use the outdoor shower, which had luke warm water so that Ali could take a hot shower inside. When Ali went into the cabin she saw a picnic style dinner prepared in front of the already lit fireplace. She was grateful to have it lit as the temperature was quickly dropping from it's 75 degree high. When she came out she saw Daniel already fixing the plates.

-Dan: You must be starving.

-Ali: Yes, I'm famished. How did you do all this?

-Dan: I had catering service deliver while we watched the sunset. I hope you like salmon.

-Ali: I do. It's my favorite. You've done a great job with the food and accommodations.

-Dan: Yes... well I figured we'd need a place to freshen up after the hike.

-Ali: So we aren't staying the night?

-Dan: Oh, well we can stay here or I can take you home.

-Ali: I like it. I think we should stay.

-Dan: I'm glad you like it. Of course I'll take the couch and you can have the bed.

Daniel tried not to be presumptuous. He felt awkward not knowing for certain how things were going or if he was moving too fast. It had been a very, very long time for him, and he did not want to rush things. Aliana broke the awkward silence. She reached for her backpack and pulled out a small box. She handed the box to Daniel.

-Ali: I have something for you.

-Dan: You really shouldn't have. (Opening the box to see a pocket watch)

-Ali: It was my father's. I didn't realize it before, but I think he would want you to have it. Look inside.

-Dan: It has an inscription written… in Ancient? 'Always seek the truth'.

-Ali: My father used to tell me that you where either completely mad or absolutely brilliant. And that one day the world would know.

-Dan: He told me that same thing. He was at the last lecture I gave before joining the SGC. There I was in a room full of colleagues trying to explain that the pyramids where not built by the Egyptians as we once believed. But they shot me down and walked out. All but one… Dr. Sinclair. He said…

_-Dr Sinclair: Son, you're either completely mad or absolutely brilliant. The world isn't ready to hear what you are proposing. You need to seek the truth. When you find it, I will support you._

-Dan: I wonder if he knew all along.

-Ali: I don't know. He never said either way. It always seemed to me that he hoped you were right.

-Dan: Thank you. It means a lot that you'd give this to me. So, I have something for you too (handing her a box)

-Ali: (opening the box to find a lovely stone bracelet) This bracelet is beautiful. Thank you. I don't recognize the stones.

-Dan: It's made from various stones that I've collected from different planets over the last 15 years. (He put it on her wrist and then pointed out the stones.) This one is from Dakara, this one I got from Abydose. And this one is from Kheb…

Before he could finish, Aliana leaned in and kissed him. There was something that he wanted to say, and he figured now was as good a time as any. He was nervous and started using hand gestures to help make his point.

-Dan: I want you to know that, I don't enter into relationships lightly. It's been a long time since I've felt like this about anyone. What I mean to say is that, I… I'm falling in love with you.

-Ali: (Smiling) I've never felt like this before. If this is love, then it's the most incredible feeling I've ever known.

Daniel kissed her and they laid back on the blanket. Things got pretty intense and Daniel was sure he knew where things were heading.

-Daniel: I love you. I haven't been with a woman like this in a very long time. You have no idea what this means to me.

-Aliana: (whispering in his ear) Oh, Daniel. I love you. I'm so glad that my first time is right here with you.

Daniel was kissing her, but suddenly struggled to register what she had just said. But he was certain of what she was saying, and that caused him to sit up, with a puzzled look on his face.

-Dan: Are you saying this is your first time…ever?

-Ali: Yes. That's okay, isn't it?

-Dan: Yeah, that's perfectly fine…

-Ali: Good. I was worried you might think it odd (kissing him).

-Dan: (Pulling back slightly) Wait. I just want to make sure that this is what you want.

-Ali: I think so. You said you love me, so…

-Dan: I know that's what I said but…

-Ali: Oh, no. You didn't mean it!

-Dan: No. That's not it. I promise, I meant everything I said. It's just ...(Using hand gestures as he searched for the right thing to say) Okay, be honest. What did you think was going to happen when I asked you out?

-Ali: I thought we'd go to dinner, maybe to the theater. But this was a nice surprise. I loved it.

-Daniel: And when we got here, what did you think?

-Ali: I don't know. I've never really been on a date, so I was just following your lead. Did I do something wrong.

-Dan: (smiling) You didn't do anything wrong. But be completely truthful. You weren't prepared for this. Were you?

-Ali: (sigh) No. It's funny; I'm usually over prepared for everything.

-Dan: That's because 'this' namely 'sex' was not even on your radar.

-Ali:Well, it had crossed my mind. I mean Vala certainly seemed to think we should do it, but it just didn't occur to me that we actually _would_ do it. (smiling) So, you planned for things to go this way?

-Dan: (laying down on the blanket while letting out a slight laugh) Let's just say I was hopeful that things would go well, and I was prepared for them to go… very well.

-Ali: (Resting her head on his chest) So where does that leave us now?

-Dan: Well, do really want to take things to the next level?

-Ali: I think so.

-Dan: Well then, we'll put that on the table. And when you're ready, and you're sure…

-Ali: That sounds like a plan. But will you be ready?

-Dan: Trust me, I'll be ready.

-Ali: Can we still make out? I'm defiantly ready for more of that.

-Dan: (grabbing her playfully and kissing her) I thought you'd never ask.

Aliana was in for a real treat. Daniel was very loving and attentive to her. They both giggled and kissed each other.

-Daniel: So how was your first time making out?

-Ali: That was fun, and pretty incredible. Thank you for taking your time with me.

-Daniel: I love you Ali. We'll take all the time you need. We should get some sleep.

-Ali: That sounds like a good idea, and by the way, I think we can share the bed.

Later, Daniel stroked her long dark hair as she laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. He could almost kick himself for not knowing, or was it for stopping. He laughed realizing that it was Vala who had made him think that Aliana was wanting the relationship to move so fast. He now realized it was up to him and Aliana to do things in their own time and in their own way.

**XOX**

Back at the SGC, Cam had spent most of the day with Char, and Vala did everything she could to avoid them. Vala was bored out of her mind and went to her temporary quarters. Shortly afterwards there was a knock at the door.

-Vala: Come in.

-Char: Hello. Do you have a moment? I would like to discuss something with you.

-Vala: With me? I thought you and Cam were practically attached.

-Char: Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. I perceive that you may have the wrong idea about Cam Mitchell and me. You see, though we have become close and shared quite a lot, we are not intimate in a sexual way.

-Vala: Really it's not any of my business.

-Char: But you care for Cam. I thought you should know that he is most honorable.

-Vala: Yes, I know he is.

-Char: Then why do you reject him, and cause him so much pain.

-Vala: Cam is a big boy. He'll be fine.

-Char: Well, if that's how you truly feel, I'll just be on my way.

Char left the room and Vala plopped down on the bed. The last thing she needed was a guilt trip about Cam. She fell asleep and her dreams were of Cam. It was of the last night they spent together in Reston. She remembered when he told her that he loved her. The dream soon turned into a nightmare as the memories of their fight came rushing in. She woke with a start. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

As Char went down the hall she was greeted by MJ. He looked like he was happy to see her.

-MJ: Hi, Char. I was looking for you.

-Char: What can I do for you?

-MJ: How about meet me in the recreation lounge. I've got the entire Star Wars DVD Set. Including the prequels. I've got popcorn and I can go the machine and get a couple of sodas.

-Char: What is this Star Wars?

-MJ: Only the best movies ever. Come on I'll show you a real good time.

-Char: Oh, many men offer to show me a real good time. But really, I know what they want.

-MJ: Well, I'm not those guys. I don't want anything from you. I just want you to have a nice time while you're here.

-Char: (smiling) Well, then I'd love to see this D…B…D… with you.

After watching one of the films, MJ and Char sat and talked. Things were going well until MJ made a comment that Char misunderstood.

-Char: With Dr. Sinclair's help, hopefully soon my kindred and I will no longer roam from planet to planet and from man to man.

-MJ: If I were with you I'd be the luckiest guy in the galaxy.

-Char: So you are like all the others who see us as objects for sex?

-MJ: No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I really like you. From the first time we met I thought you were just amazing, and I wanted to know you more. When I say I'd be lucky to be with you. I'm not talking about a one night stand. I'm not into that. I'm talking about being with someone forever. I know I'm probably not your type.

-Char: No, you are exactly my type. I am sorry I miss judged you. From the beginning I thought you only wanted one thing from me. Yet, time and time again, you prove to me that your intentions are honorable.

-MJ: That's because I only ever wanted to get to know you more. There is a rumor that Teneyans are telepathic. If that's true, you can read my mind and know how sincere I am.

-Char: I could never invade your private thoughts that way.

-MJ: it's not an invasion if I'm willing to share.

They walked to Char's quarters, and she locked the door behind them. Char stood close to MJ and they knelt down on the floor. Her tentacles began to caress MJ's head and body as a swooshing air seemed to pass through him. Char found out that MJ was speaking the truth and that his feelings for her were deep and genuine. She wanted to give herself to him and he wanted her. Suddenly Char was in his mind, telling him to relax and reminding him that she was with him. The moment they shared was powerful and it seemed to never end. It was one wave of ecstasy after another, and then another. It was like a dream that MJ never wanted to wake from. There was one special thought deep within MJ's subconscious that drove Char to share this level of intimacy and ecstasy with him. And as they connected his thought came through again only louder as it was now truly what he wanted not just a thought in his mind. He held Char in his arms. He felt so strong and alive like a whole new person.

-MJ: I know you heard my thoughts. I just want you to know how sincere I am.

-Char: I could never ask you to do this.

-MJ: I want to do this. If they find a way for you to have a baby, I will do whatever I can to make it happen. I promise. If I can give you a child or two or three even, I will. And I'll be there for you. I want to be with you.

-Char: Why? Why would you do this for me?

-MJ: It was love at first sight. I've thought about you every day since we first met. And after what we just shared tonight… we're connected forever.

They kissed passionately. Char had never felt such sincere love from a man before.

To Be Continued…


	5. Take Me Out Part 2

**SG NEXUS CH 5 -(JULY 2012)**

**TAKE ME OUT (Part 2) **

**Part1 – The Morning After**

Daniel woke up bright and early, as the sun barely began to rise. He and Ali had slept on the blanket on the floor and he had comfortably wrapped himself around her. He gently slipped away from her and put on a pot of coffee. He pulled a couple of eggs and some veggies from a cooler and went outside to start a fire in the pit. A short time later Aliana woke up to the inviting aroma of coffee and something else that smelled divine. Still in her bra and panties, she grabbed Daniels T-shirt and threw it on. She stepped outside to see Daniel cooking breakfast while listening to oldies on an old battery run radio. She listened as a man on the radio announced to time and weather.

-Dan: Good morning beautiful.

-Ali: Hi there. (leaning in to give him a kiss) This smells wonderful. I didn't think you did breakfast though.

-Dan: Well, I don't actually. But this is for you. I know how much you love breakfast. All I need is this (holding up a mug of coffee)

-Ali: Oh Daniel, you have spoiled me.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put one arm around her and let the other slide up the back of the over sized t-shirt. This caused Aliana to giggle and pretend to pull away. He pulled her close as the morning sunlight glistened across her face. The soft morning fog was fading around her, and in that moment she looked like an angel. At first Daniel thought it was his imagination, but he realized that the tune coming from the old radio was 'Brown eyed Girl'.

-Dan: (singing softly to her while gently stroking her hair and face) Laughing and a running, hey. Skipping and Jumping, In the misty morning fog, with our hearts thumping. And you, my brown-eyed girl. You my brown eyed girl.

He pulled her close and they danced to the song. He twirled her around to her delightful laugh. She wished that they could stay there forever, but it was Monday morning and there was much to get done.

-Dan: You'd better eat so we can head back.

-Ali: Oh, can't we stay here just a little longer?

-Dan: Just you, me, and the Colorado mountains. I think I could live with that. Jack might come up here and hunt us down though.

-Ali: Hmm… That wouldn't be good

Ali turned to look again at the beautiful mountain range and soak in the fresh summer air. She shivered a little as the cool morning air nipped at her. Daniel put his arms around her and rested his cheek in her soft hair. It was truly one of the most beautiful views in the world.

-Ali: Thank you so much Daniel for all of this and for yesterday. I don't know how you knew, but this… This was perfect.

-Dan: You inspire me. I love you.

-Ali: I love you too.

**XOXOX **

**Part 2- The Girl Is Mine**

A short while later they packed to head back to Stargate Command. Daniel took Aliana home first to shower and change. A few minutes after they arrived there was a knock at the door.

-Ali: (Opening the door) Who is it?

-Delivery Man: Special delivery for Aliana Sinclair. Sign here please.

-Ali: Wait a minute. This says it's from my parents. But… they died.

-DM: Sorry, but says here the order was placed and paid for back in January, ma'am.

-Ali: Oh, thank you.

Aliana signed for the package and closed the door. She was clearly shaken by the unexpected gift. She stood paralyzed for a moment staring at the small package.

-Dan: Are you okay?

-Ali: Yeah… I'm fine.

-Dan: You don't have to open it right now if you're not ready.

-Ali: No. It's okay. I want to open it now.

She opened the box to find a ring and a note. She read the note to herself and it brought tears to her eyes. She immediately took the ring from the box and placed it on her right hand. Daniel didn't ask what the note said. He figured she would tell him when and if she wanted to. Ali tried desperately to choke back the tears, but she couldn't. It hit Daniel hard, causing him to realize how much he missed his parents and his foster parents. Ali looked up at Daniel. The look in his eye said everything. They completely understood each other on this. He reached out and held her for a moment. It was just enough time for her to regain her composure.

Elswhere in the galaxy:

-Bronus: We've got a lock. She's wearing the device.

-Thena: Good. Bring her now.

-Bronus: The devise sensors indicate that she's not alone. They will immediately know that she is gone.

-Thena: We must take her now. If she goes back to Stargate Command they will detect the device and we may never get another shot. She may not be alone but they have no idea who is taking her. Once we've got her, they won't get her back. Take her now.

-Bronus: Activating the Bronia-Transporter

Back on Earth:

Aliana slowly pulled away from Daniel. She really needed to get changed for work. She was eager to meet with Char, before she left Earth.

-Ali: Gen. O'Neill's gonna get us if we don't get back to the Command.

-Dan: I know… I know… Okay make it quick. And if you need any help in the shower, you can count on me.

Aliana laughed as she walked away to her bedroom. As she entered her room she heard a strange sound and was compelled to stop. Daniel heard it too and ran to Aliana's room. They had heard the strange static feedback sound over the phone back in Reston. Daniel realized that the sound came from the ring. Aliana was clearly struggling to keep her composure. Daniel reached for her but was blocked and shot backwards by some type of shield. Aliana fell to her knees and wrenched in pain.

-Thena: What's taking the device so long to work. She should be here by now!

-Bronus: I don't know. It worked on all our trials. It should work on all but ascended beings or previously ascended beings.

-Thena: She must be with Daniel Jackson! Could he be blocking the transport?

-Bronus: No, the transport creates a protective barrier. It will protect against any outside forces. As long as she has never ascended, it should work. I must stop the transport.

-Thena: NO! If she's not alone, then they'll figure it out and we'll lose any chance of getting her.

-Bronus: If I continue and she doesn't transport, it could kill her! She's got 2 minutes to make the transport or be ripped apart.

-Thena: If this fails I will personally string you up and torture you to a very slow and agonizing DEATH!

-Bronus: (Looking at the timer, already 50 seconds had passed) It must work. It will work!

Aliana was in bad shape. Every second that went by was worse and worse. Repeatedly Daniel tried to penetrate the shield, but was painfully shot back. He focused himself into a near meditative state and approached Aliana again. This time he was not shot back but the pain still pierced his body. Still he was unable to penetrate the shield. The sound was now so loud that he felt his ears throb. Aliana reached up for Daniel and he reached for her, but there was no penetrating the shield. Surely something that was left buried deep within his mind could help him, but nothing seemed to work. Aliana collapsed on the ground. It looked as if she were being broken into little sparkling pieces. He called out for her but she was unresponsive.

Bronus watched the timer on his devise dwindle down. With a mere 10 seconds remaining he was certain that the girl was dead at this point. He hung his head not knowing how it had gone wrong.

Aliana seemed to be disintegrating before Daniels eyes and he was powerless to stop it. Daniel was ghost white as sweat drenched his body. He suddenly felt that he had the ability to break through the shield. He reached in to touch the particles that should have been Aliana's hand and the particles seemed to be trying to reform. He just needed to pull her out.

Just as he was able to get his other hand through the shield, Aliana completely vanished. He fell to the ground with nothing to hold him up. His body convulsing from the massive trauma it had just endured.

Bronus rubbed his forehead with his hand in frustration. The time had now officially lapsed. Just as he was about to shut down his transporter, the beam of light materialized Aliana. She was unconscious. He ran to her side and summoned a guard to get Thena. He ran to Aliana's aid and was relieved that she was breathing. Her pulse was weak but he was certain that she would recover.

**XOXO**

Things were chaotic at Stargate command. A 911 call from one of Aliana's neighbors to her address prompted the automatic dispatch of a Stargate investigation team. They found Dr. Jackson unconscious and convulsing on the floor in the bedroom and no sign of Aliana.

Jack was marching full speed towards the infirmary where Daniel had just arrived and was being treated. Sam, who was running to the infirmary, from another section of the base, met him.

-Sam: How is he?

-Jack: I don't know yet.

-Sam: What about Aliana?

-Jack: I don't know yet.

-Sam: JACK?

-Jack: I don't know anything. If I did I would tell you. I'm going to check on Daniel right now. Come with me and I'll fill you in on what I do know.

(Walking briskly down the hall) One of Aliana's neighbors called 911 to Aliana's house. Apparently there was a loud static and feedback sound coming from the house. She also heard a man screaming and what sounded and looked like bolts of lightning coming from the house. Then there was a beam of light shooting from Aliana's roof, and the noise stopped. Our guys went in 4 minutes after the 911 call and found Daniel busted up on the floor. No sign of Ali.

They went into the infirmary. Carolyn was working diligently on Daniel. Jack gave her a few minutes to focus on what she was doing. When she was done she came towards Jack.

-Jack: He gonna be okay?

-Carolyn: Well, he's stable for now. We got his heart rate back to normal and stopped the seizures. Externally he has no wounds, but when he got here… His vitals were off the charts. He's had enough volts of energy go through him to kill him 3 times over. I don't know what did this to him, but he's lucky to be alive.

-Jack: Well that's our Daniel.

-Sam: When will he be awake?

-Carolyn: That I don't know. Any word yet about Ali?

-Jack: No, not yet.

-Carolyn: Oh… I better get back…

As they left the infirmary, they were met by Cam and MJ. They were just returning from the Ali's place.

-Jack: Please give me some good news, Mitchell.

-Cam: No sign of Aliana yet. Found a package that had been delivered with a note from her parents. We just interviewed the delivery guy… Says her parents ordered a custom ring for her back in January with instructions to deliver on her birthday. 20 minutes later she's gone no sign of the ring either. Get this, the delivery guy says someone called the jeweler a week ago to change the delivery address.

-Jack: Get someone to the jeweler. Find out what he knows.

-Cam: Already on it, Sir. One more thing… That high pitch feed back sound with intermittent burst of static…

-Jack: Yeah, sounds like what Aliana and Daniel described in the phone call a while back.

-Cam: Our theory is still that someone tried to hypnotize her, and ended up doing some mind voodoo on the Professor. Now, we know that someone was after her then. There's a good chance it's the same folks.

-Jack: We need to find out who wants our girl, and why. She's got all kinds on information about Asgard and Ancient technology. We can't let that info get into the wrong hands. Get her back Cam.

-Cam: Yes Sir.

Out of nowhere there was commotion coming from the infirmary. They ran back there and found two medics trying to restrain Daniel. He was fighting with them to get up and leave, which he was clearly in no condition to do. Carolyn was trying to calm and reason with him.

-Carolyn: He's spiking all over the place. Daniel, you have to calm down or I'll have to sedate you.

-Jack: No, we need to talk to him. Daniel! Calm down. We need you calm.

-Dan: (Wrenching and barely audible) I gotta get Ali. Let me UP! Please you have to help me, Jack… help me!

-Jack: We're on it. I need you to tell me what happened.

Daniel described the ordeal to Jack. Char had been in a neighboring medical area, and overheard some of what Daniel was saying. Something about it sounded familiar to her. It was a long shot, but maybe she had some information that would help.

**XOX**

A short time later Char went to find Cam. He was just finishing a briefing with SG1 and 2.

-Char: Cam, I must speak with you.

-Cam: Hi, Char. I'm sorry I've been kind a busy today. We have an emergency on our hands.

-Char: That's what I want to talk to you about. I may have some information about who could be after your friend.

Char filled cam in on what she knew. Cam felt it was important enough to call a meeting with the General. They gathered in the conference room with SG1 and Maj. Davis of the investigation team.

-Cam: Char just tell them what you told me.

-Char: A while ago, I met a man who claimed to be a scientist. As you know my predicament, I kept contact with him He said he was being commissioned by an organization to develop some of his technology.

-Sam: Who is this guy?

-Char: His name is Bronus. He describes harnessing energy through electromagnetic waves. Later he took me on board their ship. I asked him to show me some of his work.

-Davis: And he willingly showed you?

-Char: Of course. Two of the devices he showed me made a similar sound to that which you described.

-Jack: So who is he working for? Why do they want Aliana?

-Char: I believe it is remnants of the Lucian Alliance and possibly a displaced Goa'uld. Perhaps they believe Aliana has some knowledge or expertise they need, or maybe…

-Cam: What is it?

-Char: I remember the last time I met with Bronus, he was very excited about something they had discovered. He didn't say what it was.

-Davis: You didn't probe his mind to find out?

-Char: Of course not. Our telepathic and empathic abilites are rumored but have never been confirmed by our people. You are the first bto know the truth. To probe someones mind against their will is highly rejected by my people. To do so under the wrong circumstances would cause me great mental and physical pain. It is reserved for the most extreme of situations. I can tell you that he expressed great frustration over the discovery. He seemed to be unable to use it or gain access to it, but that it was imperative that the find someone who could.

-Jack: So how do we find these Lucian leftovers?

-Char: I can make contact with Bronus, but not from here. I will offer him what he wants from me. He will not refuse. Once I am on the ship, I will make contact with you. Will you be able to get a lock on the coordinates?

-Sam: Yes, with a transmitter. We could place it on you, but there really aren't many options to place it. ( Not trying to insult Char's barely there attire)We may need to implant a chip. It can be removed.

-Cam: Waite! We can't ask her to go with this guy. We know what he'll be expecting from her. Plus, if Aliana is there, and we go in, it could get dangerous.

-Jack: That's true, but we got nobody on the inside, here.

-Char: I am not without motive here. Dr. Sinclair may be the key to my people's future. She has promised to help us. So I promise to help her.

-Daniel: (very weakly from the doorway) I'm going too.

-Jack: You're not going anywhere. Why are you out of the infirmary?

-Dan: I'm feeling much better. Whatever the plan is, I'm going!

-Jack: But Daniel…

-Dan: Jack…I'm going.

**XOXO**

Bronus walked into a room on the small decrepit space ship. He saw Thena there looking out the window. Her eyes fixated on another ship.

-Bronus: Thena…

-Thena: Isn't it magnificent. I worried that we would never unlock all her wonders, but now… Is the girl a wake.

-Bronus: Not yet, but she should come to soon. I don't understand why we needed this girl. We only need someone with the ancient gene…

-Thena: I told you! This girl is special. Any idiot with the ancient gene can turn the ship on, but very few can unlock all the mysteries, and the technologies.

-Bronus: But you have me. I could go through the systems and…

-Thena: Don't flatter yourself Bronus. I'll admit that you are a brilliant scientist, but it would take you several lifetimes to what this girl will do. You will see.

-Guard: She's coming too.

-Bronus: We should go to her.

-Thena: NO! I will go. You nearly killed her with that contraption of yours. You've done enough.

**XoXoX**

**Part 3- I'll Be The For You**

Thena went swiftly from the control room to the holding cell. Bronus was left alone feeling degraded and humiliated. As he sat there feeling sorry for himself, a small device buzzed. He quickly went to his quarters, and placed a small circular device on his temple.

-Char: Bronus, are you there?

-Bronus: Char'Lari my sweet. How I've longed to here from you.

-Char: I have been missing you my dear Bronus. I must see you soon.

-Bronus: Where are you?

-Char: I am on Benetar. Are you near by?

-Bronus: No, but I desperately desire to be with you again. Can you make passage through the ring?

-Char: Yes of course.

-Bronus: I will transmit coordinates and meet you at the other side of the ring.

Bronus went back to the control room of the ship and gathered some devices. A rendezvous with Char was just what Bronus needed.

-Guard Laz: Where are you going?

-Bronus: To the planet for some fresh air. Tell Thena I'll be back shortly. And when I return I wish to not be disturbed.

Thena waited patiently for Aliana to regain consciousness. She almost came to a few minutes before but was unable to wake up. When she finally awoke she had no idea where she was. It was quite cold. She realized she was in a large room on what appeared to be a dilapidated ship. A woman emerged through the shadows of the door way. She tossed a few garments at Aliana.

-Thena: Put these on, it's quite chilly in here. You'll have to forgive our accommodations. But we should be in our new place within a day or two.

-Aliana: (putting on the sweater and jacket) Who are you?

-Thena: I used to be known as Athena, but in recent years and due to hard times… I've ditched the blond hair and shortened the name to Thena.

It's made it easier to navigate in a Goa'uld hostile galaxy.

-Ali: So you're Athena… the Goa'uld who worked with the Ba'al clones. You tried to level a city on my planet.

-Thena: So you have heard of me.

-Ali: I've read the files.

-Thena: Well I'm a changed woman now.

-Ali: Changed woman maybe but your still a Goa'uld parasite.

-Thena: Ooh. Insults are not necessary. I'm a changed Goa'uld as well.

-Ali: Is that why you kidnapped me, and tried to kill me? What did you do to Daniel?

-Thena: I assure you I did nothing to Daniel, I did not try to kill you, and as far as kidnapping… I brought you here for a job opportunity.

-Ali: Well I officially refuse to take the job.

-Thena: Fine, I guess I'm guilty of kidnapping then. Aliana. You are with us now. You might as well get used to it. I'll be back in a minute. You must be starving.

Aliana sat on the cold ground scared and confused. It was all she could do to muster up a bit of a tough girl act. But she was certain that her body language and shaky voice gave her away. Thena returned with some food for Aliana, but she refused to eat.

-Thena: You should eat. It's not poisoned.

-Aliana: I'm supposed to take your word for it.

-Thena: Suit yourself, but you should know by now I need you alive.

-Aliana: (taking small bites) Then you may as well poison it because I'm not helping you.

-Thena: I think you'll change your mind when you see what we have for you. Come on. It's time to go.

They walked to the control room. From the large window Aliana could see a spaceship. It was far larger that the Detalus class ships. It was nearly as large as Destiny. Aliana's eyes were fixated. She knew this was where they were going, and that they needed her for the Ancient gene. She got a look at the ship schematics and saw where the shuttle bay was.

-Ali: Where did you get this?

-Thena: I found it… I keep it.

-Thena: Dogar secure our guest and then ready a transport shuttle.

-Dogar: Yes, Thena (placing restraints around Aliana's wrists)

-Aliana: Is this necessary?

-Thena: You're the one who insists that you've been kidnapped. You'll remain in restraints until you are no longer hostile to our cause. (turning to view the ship again) Beautiful isn't it. I'll be nice and let you fasten them in the front.

-Aliana: It's remarkable…

Thena: I have named the ship Caesar. I want to show it to you.

-Dogar: Transport shuttle is ready.

-Thena: Just a moment.

She stared out the window with greed in her eyes. Aliana reached for a loose metal rod and swung it at Dogar, sending him wrenching to the ground. She grabbed for his weapon and aimed it at Thena, but she was not fast enough. Thena pointed a weapon and zapped Aliana with it. Aliana seized and fell to the ground. When Aliana looked up, she was met with Dogar's fist across her face. She let out a cry. Dogar was furious and relentless. He straddled her waist. With one hand he held both her wrists so tight she thought they would snap, and grabbed her at chest with the other. He roughly began to grind himself against her, which made Aliana feel as if she would vomit.

-Dogar: You like it rough, huh, you pretty little B#%*! So do I. You ever hit me again. I will take you to a cell and show you just how rough I like it!

-Ali: PLEASE. Stop it!

-Dogar: Ooh say it again! This is just a little taste of what I got for ya!

He licked her face and put his course hands up her shirt, which further repulsed Aliana. She kicked him in the groin which caused him to lurch back and grunt. The kick only added fuel to his fire. He punched her so hard that she feared he had knocked a tooth loose. He grabbed her around the neck, and slammed her against the wall while choking her. He was relentless and Aliana felt herself give up any fight she had in her. But even then he did not stop his abuse, and Thena did nothing to stop him. Dogar turned Ali hard so that her face was slammed against the wall, and wrenched her bound hands above her head with one and used is other had to continued to grope her. Thena watched the entire thing as if it was what she wanted. She wanted to break Aliana, so that the girl would be too afraid to run or fight. She wanted Aliana to know that if she ever tried anything, they would not kill her. They had far worse ways to punish her. When Dogar began to move his hands down her pants, Aliana started to cry. She tried not to but was unable to hold it in.

-Thena: That's enough Dogar.

He flipped her back around and bit at the air right in front of her face, pretending to bite her. Aliana turned her head in disgust. He laughed loudly at her. As soon as he got off her, Aliana jerked away slightly and slid her back down the wall and sat on the ground. She was traumatized by the molestation, just as Thena had wanted her to be. Thena walked over and squatted in front of her.

-Thena: Aliana, it doesn't have to be this way. We don't intend to hurt you. We need you. However, if you're a bad girl, I will lock you up and send Dogar to play with you. Do you understand?

-Ali: (nodding shakily, and trying to speak) Ye… Yes…

-Thena: Okay, now let's put all this unpleasantness behind us and think about all the good things ahead. We are forging a new Alliance. Now let's go to meet Caesar.

They boarded the shuttle with another guard named Tyge and in a few minutes they reached the Caesar. Aliana was relieved that Dogar was not coming along. She dare not take the chance on learning if Tyge was equally aggressive.

-Thena: You'll need this. (Placing an oxygen mask on Ali) the temper is cold but viable however there is no breathable air. We hope to get life support on running in just a few minutes.

-Ali: What do you need me for?

-Thena: You will see in a minute.

They left the shuttle and made their way through the ship. As they did the ship began to come to life. Aliana had suspected that they needed someone with the Ancient gene to turn on the ship. As they walked Thena kept glancing at a hand held monitoring device. When all the lights on the device lit up she took off her oxygen mask, and did the same for Alian.

-Aliana: Looks like you where right. Life support is up and running

-Thena: And that's just the beginning. Come this way.

They entered what was obviously the control room. Consoles and monitors started lighting up all around Aliana. There was no way for her to hide her excitement and her fear. She was speechless. She looked out the large window into space and her mind raced with all the endless possibilities.

**XOX**

Char met Bronus on a planet that was unknown to her. He greeted her with a passionate kiss. They walked over to a pillar and stood on a platform. Bronus pushed a sequence of buttons on the pillar and they quickly transported to his ship. They ended up in the control room. From the window Char got a clear view of the other ship. It was a very large ship. Perhaps even an Ancient ship, she thought.

-Char: Bronus, what is that.

-Bronus: That is what I was telling you about before. That's what we found. I'll tell you more later. But for now, I have a special treat for you.

They hurried to his quarters where he pulled out a case. He had been fascinated by her green hue. When she told him that Taneyans where all born blue and where many different colors, he began experimenting. At her last visit he gave her a pill that turned her pure white like a cloud. When he pressed against her skin it turned pink. He harder he pressed the darker the pink before it faded back to white. Char too had found it intriguing.

-Bronus: Here my darling, try this one

-Char: (letting the pill dissolve on her tongue) Mmmm…it sweet.

-Bronus: A slight modification. I thought the sweet taste would please you.

-Char: It does.

She began to turn red. Bronus' eyes lit up. He reached out and caressed her body, watching her skin turn yellow everywhere he touched. Char reached for him and kissed him to move things along. She was anxious to find Aliana. Bronus pulled away and went back to his case. Char tried to hide her frustration, but she clearly felt like time was being wasted.

-Bronus: Now try this one.

-Char: Of course.

She smiled slyly and placed the pill on her tongue. Once it dissolved she turned the color of milk chocolate. Bronus ran his fingers from her neck down below her navel. He watched with delight as pure white lines formed and faded. It was clear to Char that Bronus was turned on by this, but he insisted on trying one more.

-Bronus: I know my Darling, I want you so badly, but I have been waiting for weeks to try this on you. Just try one more. I call this one my masterpiece.

Char took the pill and waited just a moment. Cronus was clealy in bliss with his creation. Char looked at her arms. They were jet black like fine leather. He swirled his finger around her navel, and it glowed a shiny silver color. She could not hide her fascination with what Bronus had done. He turned her around and firmly grabbed her butt cheek giving it a gentle squeeze. She giggled out loud at the sight of the shiny silver hand print on her slick black skin. She bent over and looked back at Bronus coaxing him to do it again. He was defiantly ready now.

While doing the deed, she was careful not to share too much of herself with Bronus. Typically after a romp with Char, Bronus not only felt stronger, but smarted as well. Char wanted to make sure she did not increase his intelligence. So that he would not know her true intentions. She took the opportunity to mentally connect with Cam.

-Char: Cam, can you hear me?

-Cam: Yeah. We're at the planet. What's taking so long?

-Char: I'm busy. (Sending him a flash of herself with Bronus)

-Cam: Whoa! Okay… I got it. Does Bronus, know you're communicating with me?

-Char: No. He has no connection with us. I have not seen her yet. There is another ship. It appears to be Ancient. I must go for now.

-Daniel: Did she find Ali?

-Cam: No. Bronus has her pre occupied at the moment. But she says they've got another ship.

-Daniel: Let's just go up there and look ourselves. No we don't want to blow it. Give Char a few minutes to finish up and then do some scouting for us.

-Vala: A few minutes. That guy sounded like he's been looking forward to this for some time. They might be a while.

-MJ: (seeming aggravated) Let's hope not. I don't like that we sent her up there like that. It just doesn't seem right.

-Vala: What? Like we pimped her out to have sex with the enemy?

-Cam: Jeez, Vala! Why do you have to say it like that?

-Vala: Oh, come on. I don't think she minds.

-MJ: You don't know that. How would you feel.

-Jen: Don't take it so personal, MJ. She said it was fine.

-Dan: Whether she minds or not. That is kinda what we did. We just need to remember that she's got her own reasons for wanting to find Ali. So she'll do whatever it takes.?

-Cam: (Pulling MJ aside for a private conversation) You all right man?

-MJ: I guess so. It still seems wrong, like we're using her.

-Cam: I know but she's a big girl. She's doing what she has to.

-MJ: Like she always has, only now it's her friends telling her to have sex with some guy so we can get what we want.

-Cam: And what about Ali?

-MJ: I want to get her back, sir. I just wish it didn't have to be like this.

Char and Bronus finished a few rounds of fun time. She noticed that the color was fading back to her natural green. It had only lasted an hour or so. But now the fun and games were over. It was time to milk Bronus for information. She was anxious to look for Aliana and find out what this group had planned.

-Char: Was that to your liking?

-Bronus: It always is. There is no one like you in the Universe Char'Lari.

-Char: So tell me, my dear Bronus, what wonderful things have you been up to?

-Bronus: Well I went to Benetar a couple of days ago to find you and tell you everything. But, when I arrived, they said you had just left through the ring. Where did you go? Nobody seemed to know anything.

-Char: (hoping that Bronus had not known her deceit all along) I went to visit my kindred, is all. Is that why you asked where I was at when I called for you?

-Bronus: Yes, my darling. You see, I want you to join us here. We are forming a new alliance. What do you say?

-Char: Tell me more. I should know everything before I make such a decision.

-Bronus: Our force is 47 members strong. We have 8 small spaceships roughly the size of this one, along with 7 shuttles. And now, we have The Caesar. It can hold thousands of members, and has a dozen shuttles of it's own. It can dock and tow up to 10 spaceships of this size. We recently acquired a member who is capable of giving us full access to the Caesar and all it Ancient power and technology. We're talking shields, weapons, medical facilities, everything.

Char had already opened her telepathic communication to Cam, so he was hearing everything that Bronus was telling her. At first the SG members thought something was wrong with Cam, but then they realized that he was listening carefully. He waved for a pen and paper which Daniel quickly got for him. They gathered around to read what cam was rapidly jotting down.

-Char: So when can I meet this new girl and the other members?

-Bronus: I'm sure Thena, our leader, has Aliana on the Caesar, getting everything ready. There are only 8 other members here now, including myself. The rest are out gathering troops, searching for members, collecting family and loved ones to join us.

-Char: Join what exactly?

-Bronus: The new Lucian Alliance. We hope to have representatives from all planets, at least all the planets that want to take part in our alliance.

-Char: Why is this necessary?

-Bronus: We can't leave our fates in the hands of the Tau'ri. We are all grateful for what they did with the Ori, but they decimated the 1st Lucian Alliance, because they didn't want any competition. They have only been traveling the galaxy for a few years, but they think they can govern and control those of us who have been doing this for generations! They are not the intergalactic police squad. Yet they have decided what we should and should not be doing.

-Char: Why do you want me?

-Bronus: Well for several reasons. For one you are a healer. That could be extremely valuable out here. And the other reason is someone needs to be in charge of the prostitutes. Right now there are only 7 females out of the entire force of 47. The numbers coming back for those being recruited to live on the ship are 1 female for every 9 males. With so many men on board, we could use a woman like you. Thena is interested in bringing a few whores on board for that sole purpose. I thought you would be best to be in charge of them.

Char: But of course.

Char did well at hiding the fact that his words cut like a knife and pained her to her core. Cam did not jot down that last bit if information. The paper merely said, _need Char for healing and prost_… But by his facial expression, the group understood what had just happened.

-Cam: well d#%*…

-Vala: And I thought he really liked her.

-MJ: Kind a F#%*ed up when everyone who cares about you thinks of you as nothing but a whore.

-Cam: Yeah.

Bronus got called to the control room. He hopped out of bed and threw on his clothes. He was excited to show Char everything they where accomplishing.

-Bronus: Will you come my precious? I have much to show you.

-Char: I will be there in a moment. Allow me to freshen up first.

He went ahead without her. She took a small pouch from inside her bag and pocketed some of the pills. She thought they might come in handy in the future. She hoped that her time with Aliana was enough for them to have a connection. She tried to communicate with her, and let her know SG1 was coming. She let Aliana know to keep the weapons and sensors offline. She took a quick shower, and a few minutes later she was in the control room, listening to Bronus' and Dogar's conversation. Of course she was relaying everything back to Cam.

-Dogar: She shuttled to the other ship with Aliana and Tyge.

-Bronus: Yes, it's too dangerous to transport her with the Bronia transportation device. It nearly killed her just to get her here.

-Dogar: Perhaps though with it being such a short distance…

-Bronus: No it's too risky. We cannot take a chance with her life.

-Dogar: Yes. Thena is being careful with this girl. She did let me have a little fun with her though.

-Bronus: I'm surprised. The girl is Thena's prize possession.

-Dogar: Thena didn't have a say in it. The little B#%* tried to take me out with a metal rod while her hands were tied. That's like foreplay to me. (laughing). I figured if she wanted to play rough, I'd give her something to play with. When they get the ship up and running, I'm gonna spend some more time with that one. (still laughing)

-Bronus: When will the Caesar be online with sensors, shields and weapons?

-Dogar: Should be within the next hour or two. We are also expecting our comrades to begin rejoining soon.

-Bronus: When?

-Dogar: First group in less than an hour and everyone should be here within another day or so…

-Char: (finally making her presence known) Bronus, are you going to introduce us?

-Bronus: Ah, yes of course. Dogar, this is Char'Lari, the Taneyan I was telling you about.

-Dogar: Now this is a fine creature. I have heard much about your kind.

-Char: It is a pleasure. Are there others for me to meet?

-Dogar: Thena, Aliana, and Tyge are on Caesar. Hanock and Laz are in the cargo hold counting supplies.

-Bronus: You will meet everyone in time. Perhaps a small tour would please you.

-Char: Well, while we have some time, why don't we get better acquainted? Perhaps a place that's a bit more private, where I can preview some of my many talents for you two.

-Dogar: That sounds like a great idea. I know just the place.

They left and for the moment the control room was empty. Char communicated directly with Cam.

_-Char: Did you get all that?_

_-Cam: Got it, we're coming in now._

They hopped on the platform and punched the code that Char had relayed to Cam. There was a loud static sound and then a flash of light. When they arrived in the control room, Daniel was not there. Cam called to him on the communication device.

-Cam: (in a loud whisper) Jackson… Jackson, where are you?

-Dan: I'm here on the planet. I'm fine, just the D#%* thing didn't transport me.

-Cam: Great.

-Dan: I'll stay here and look out for the members that they're expecting to return. Get that shuttle before they get the ship fully on line. You cannot take Ali through that transporter.

-Cam: Roger that.

Cam checked the console to locate the Cargo bay. They went there first to get a shuttle… They found the two alliance members and stunned them. Jen and Vala got in the shuttle and activated the shields hoping to remain undetected, if Caesar came online. MJ and Cam went to find Char. She guided them to where she would be. She telepathically told Cam to be sure and shoot her first when they came in. She wanted to maintain her cover.

They busted in the room where Char was performing a private dance for the men. When they stormed in Char grabbed a weapon and fired it in Cam's direction. Cam shot her once with his modified Zat gun. MJ shot both men with his gun. Cam checked the men. Bronus was still breathing but Dogar was dead. Bronus would be able to help Char maintain her cover. MJ scooped Char up and carried her out of the room. They went back to the control room. Char began to come to. The Zat had merely knocked her out for a moment but she was fine. MJ sat her down gently.

-Char: You need to find the control panel and punch the code to get to the other ship. (she probed Bronus' mind for the panel location and code and relayed them to Cam. She immediately felt a shooting pain through her head, which caused her to scream out.

-Cam: Char, I thought you weren't supposed to do that. It must be done time is running short.

-MJ: Are you okay?

-Char: Yes. The pain will pass.

-MJ: Not just that. I know why they want you here. Don't listen to what Bronus said. That's not who or what you are. (gently stroking her cheek) You are so much more. I don't think you realize how special you are.

-Cam: Ok MJ, it's time to catch our ride.

-MJ: (Turning to help Char up) C'mon, we gotta go.

-Char: Go with Cam. I must keep an eye on things here. I'll be fine.

-Cam: MJ! Let's move!

MJ reluctantly left Char there. MJ watched Char with great concern as countdown of 10 seconds started. Something about what he said to her had gotten to her. Maybe it was the way he said it. She watched him as he watched her, wondering what it was… Then there was a static sound and a flash of light and he was gone. His words brought tears to her eyes.

**XOX**

Back on the planet, Daniel was keeping watch. He was beginning to get really bored, when the stargate came to life. He positioned himself where he would have a clear shot and they would hopefully never see him. Five men came through the gate and went to the transporter. It was clear that they were not expecting any trouble. Daniel took aim and began firing. He got four but one tried to get away. Daniel swore out loud and went after him. Because they were taken by surprise the man did not have sufficient weapons, and Daniel was able to take him down. Daniel quickly separated them, tied them up, and gagged them. He chose to use the modified Zat, so there would be no blood to tip off anyone else. A short while later two more alliance members came through the gate. He ambushed them as well and hoped that SG1 would hurry up.

Aliana got Char's message loud and clear. While Thena was not looking she completely disabled the shields and weapons. As she was disabling the sensors, she heard a loud static sound coming from the corridor.

-Tyge: Who is that?

-Thena: I'm sure it is just Bronus coming to check out all the playthings. He said he would activate the transporter once Aliana got the power on.

Aliana knew it was SG1. She made her way towards the corridor. She tried to look inconspicuous, but Thena had her guard up.

-Thena: What are you doing over there?

-Aliana: I'm looking over these conduits. I think there is a kink in one of the power source lines.

-Thena: Very well.

She was still suspicious, but she was certain no one in the Galaxy knew that they had Aliana or where the new Alliance was gathering. Even new members were not told. They had to be escorted by one of the original 47. But still she felt the need to be on guard.

Just as Thena turned her back Cam and MJ came through the corridor, with guns a blazing. Tyge was shot in the abdomen, but Thena managed to activate a Goa'uld shield to protect her self. She was enraged as she watched the 3 disappear through the corridor. She took the weapon from Tyge who was seriously wounded, and headed down the corridor. She went to the transporter room, but the 3 were not there. She angrily realized that they must be going for the shuttle. Aliana must have told them that the transporter was dangerous for her. Thena left and headed for the Hanger bay.

Cam, MJ, and Aliana made it to the hanger, where Vala and Jen were ready and waiting. As they boarded the shuttle, Thena ran into the hanger firing her weapon. They closed the shuttle door and got shields ups. And took off.

-MJ: She's getting in the other shuttle!

-Vala: (grinning) Don't worry, that shuttle got broken somehow.

-Cam: I'm setting a course to the planet. Jen, lock on Jackson's location so we can be accurate. We need to blow this joint.

-MJ: Wait! We have to get Char.

-Cam: That's not the plan kid.

-Aliana: We're leaving her here?

-Cam: It's not my idea, it's hers. She thinks these folks want Aliana pretty bad, and might try something else. She wants Aliana free to do the research for her people. It's just temporary.

-MJ: You know what they want from her. You're gonna let them take advantage of her like that.

-Vala: It's not up to us. It's her decision. She's choosing what's in the best interest of her people.

Just then Daniel came through on the communication device. He spoke in a whisper.

Dan: Hey guys?

Cam: (Catching on and speaking softly) We'll be there in about 2 minutes.

Dan: I'm going to need you to wait until I tell you to come. I took out 4 small groups, but a large group of 20 just came through, so I can't risk it. As soon as they transport I'll call you back.

Cam: Well I hope it's quick cause we left a bit of a mess, so they're gonna come back looking for us.

Daniel waited for the last of the group to go through the transport and called SG1. He ran to dial the gate , sending his IDC. Cam landed the shuttle moments later and they unloaded. Cam got a telepathic message from Char that the alliance was coming for them.

-Cam: Let's move it folks. They're coming for us.

As they made there way to the gate MJ also received a message from Char. He listened intently.

_-Char: MJ, do no worry. I will be fine. I will carry your kind words in my heart always. Until we meet again._

-MJ: I'll miss you.

He said the words out loud not knowing if she would here them or not. But there was no time to think about that. The transporter began to make the tell tale sound and several alliance members appeared and began firing their weapons. The group ran through the gate as fast as they could. They were coming in hot. Daniel shielded Aliana, as Cam yelled to close the Iris and shut down the gate.

They all hit the floor as live rounds and lasers zipped past them. They pounded against the Iris as it closed. Once the gate was shut down there was an eerie silence. Daniel still had his arms wrapped around Aliana. She was shaking so hard that it was noticeable from the control room. The team sat silent for a moment; their thoughts were about Char, and the sacrifice she was making to keep Aliana safe.

**XOX**

**Part 4- Remember When**

Jack tried to keep the debriefing as short and painless as possible. Aliana was a bit distant and withdrawn, barely making eye contact. The entire ordeal had freaked her out. Even as she gave details of the ship, her voice was very robotic and flat. As the debriefing concluded Cam felt compelled to mention something that was left out.

-Jack: Well, if there's nothing else…

-Cam: Actually, Sir…

-Jack: Yes. What is it?

-Cam: Umm… normally we go over everything that happens and we don't leave things out regardless of how unpleasant it is and umm…

Cam looked over at Ali. Her eyes begged him not to say anything. He stammered wondering what to do next.

-Jack: Mitchell, did something happen that your leaving out! You know very well that…

-Cam: Sir… I uh… I think maybe we can discuss it in private.

-Jack: You signed up for this Cam. As far as the Air Force is concerned your life is an open book, and if you…

-Cam: It's not about me, Sir. If we could talk about this…

-Jack: Mitchell! Every member of SG1 understands that when they get back from a mission they have to give a full account of their actions! Now I suggest you just tell me…

-Cam: It's not about the team.

Everyone was confused. All eyes turned to Daniel and Aliana. Daniel was just as perplexed as everyone else and glanced around and beside himself. Then he saw what everyone else saw. Ali's eyes were fixed on Cam, and his eyes were on her. Her lips were pressed tight together and slightly quivering as if she were either about to yell or cry.

-Vala: What on earth is going on?

-Jack: That's what I want to know.

-Cam: I'm sorry. Ali, just… just tell the General what happened. It won't leave this room.

-Ali: I can't believe you did this. You don't think I've been humiliated enough, so now you want me to sit here and tell everyone.

-Cam: Believe me the last think I want to do is humiliate you. I swear. This is what we do.

-Ali: You weren't even there. How do you know…?

-Cam: You didn't get those bruises coming through the gate. You already had them when I found you. I overheard him talking to one of the other guys…

Daniel realized Cam was right. Aliana had not said where the bruises came from. He assumed they came from Thena. And the small marks around her neck were actually a large hand print.

-Ali: Oh, my… You know what Cam. You can just tell everyone what you think happened.

-Cam: (swallowing hard and searching for words) Aliana was attacked by one of the Alliance members. I heard the guy say that they had Aliana's hands tied, but she hit him with a rod and tried to escape.

-Ali: Why are you doing this to me?

-Cam: I swear to God I am not trying to hurt you. You think it's a private matter, and it is… But we need to know what happened because we have to be prepared. They are obviously against us, and… I've got Vala and Jen on my team. We have to know what we're up against… how they operate.

We need to know what's going to happen if they ever get any of us, so we can be prepared.

-Ali: (Whispering and staring down) You're right. I'm sorry

-Cam: So, she hit him with the rod I guess, to try and escape. That's when he attacked her.

-Jack: Where was Thena?

-Ali: She was there… watching. (Clearing her throat and avoiding eye contact) She let it happen. She shocked me with some kind of weapon and I fell to the ground. I was scrambling to get up when Dogar (taking a deep breath) punched me in the face. I fell back and he… he uh…

The memories kept flashing back as she struggled to tell them what happened. She'd never been hit, never been groped, never been threatened in such a way. It shook her to her core.

-Sam: Ali, you don't have to do this right now. We can do it later, in private.

-Ali: No, Cam is right. You need to know this, because if they need you they won't kill you. They'll torture you until you stop fighting them. I kept fighting him and it just made everything worse. He choked me and… some other stuff. After I stopped fighting I asked, begged him to stop, and eventually I just gave up. Even then Thena didn't stop him. She didn't stop him until she knew I wasn't going to try anything again. I said it in my head, but some how, she knew I was there, at that point that's beyond giving up. And they were just laughing at me. Thena said if I ever did anything wrong, it would be even worse than this time. Umm… I'm going to go now.

She got up from her seat and started to walk away. Daniel wanted to say something to her. He needed to let her know that he was there for her. He reached and gently grabbed her hand. She snatched her hand away and recoiled away from him.

-Ali: DON'T! Don't touch me.

Everyone sat in cold silence. Daniel felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. Aliana was shocked by her own reaction. She just wanted to get away.

-Dan: (getting up) I have to go talk to her.

-Sam: (holding him back) No, Daniel, not yet. Just let me talk to her first.

-Dan: You don't think he…

-Sam: No, no she didn't say that.

-Dan: You don't understand, she…

-Sam: I know, just please… Let me talk to her first. (leaving the room)

After Sam left the room she caught up with Aliana in her quarters.

-Sam: Ali, I need to talk to you, about what happened.

-Ali: The whole thing is just so humiliating.

-Sam: I know it feels that way, but you shouldn't be. What happened to you is not your fault and you did the best you could do. I just want to ask you…so that we're clear. You see Carolyn does a general screening when we get back from an off world mission. But, I'm sure you know that a more thorough screening and battery of tests is done in cases where…

-Ali: He didn't rape me. Thena stopped him just before.

-Sam: Oh, thank God.

-Ali: I can't believe how easy it was for them to…to…

-Sam: To break you. That was the plan.

-Ali: Sounds like you've been there before.

-Sam: Yup. More times than I care to remember. That's just how some thugs operate. They try to break you by intimidating you in a sexual way. Not just us women either. Some of them will do things to us, just to get to the guys. When I was in those situations, I'd always feel so bad for them. They want to be the hero and save the girl. The bad guys know it.

-Ali: I can't even imagine.

-Sam: Well in our case we have to imagine. We have to be able to imagine ourselves in the worst situation, in order to train and prepare for it. And guys aren't immune. I can tell you several times that Jack, Daniel, Jonas, Cam, Teal'c…and many others have been sexually assaulted.

-Ali: So it should be no big deal, right.

-Sam: No. It's always a big deal. You just need to know that you don't have to feel embarrassed or humiliated because many of us have had to sit in through a debrief and tell everyone what happened to us. You're not alone. You feel any better?

-Ali: Actually, I do a little. Thanks.

**XOX**

SG1 was still in the meeting room going over some final details. Cam was second guessing his decision to mention Aliana's attack during the debriefing. He felt terrible for putting her through that.

-Cam: I shouldn't have said anything.

-Jen: You did the right thing, Sir. I sure as H#%* want to know what I'm in for if …

-MJ: We shouldn't have left Char there. You knew about this and you still thought it was ok to leave her?

-Cam: Char knows already. She knew when she decided to stay. It's one of the reasons she stayed. She's there to keep Ali safe and to protect any of our female members if they're ever captured.

-Vala: Wow, she's really putting it on the line for us.

-Dan: That's how you knew what happened. It was through Char.

-Cam: Yeah. She's a real friend.

Sam came back to the conference room looking for Jack, but he had already left. She started to go in but then turned around to leave.

-Sam: Oh, I was just looking for the General.

-Cam: He's in his office.

-Sam: Thanks.

-Dan: Hey, I'll go with you (waiting till they left the room)

Well what did she say? Did he…

-Sam: Nope. He beat her up pretty good, sexually assaulted her, but did not rape her.

-Dan: How is she?

-Sam: A little better. She'll be okay. You should go see her.

-Dan: But she…

-Sam: She freaked out. It's normal. She needs you.

-Daniel: But...

-Sam: (turning to look at him very seriously) Daniel, she needs you to show her the difference. Go… Now.

Daniel wasn't sure what he needed to do, but he was anxious to see Aliana. He wanted to check for himself that she was Okay. He knocked on the door and held it from swinging open.

-Dan: It's me, Daniel. Can I come in?

-Ali: Of course, come in. Daniel, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to do that.

-Dan: It's alright. I…

He paused because he realized that as he walked towards her, she walked away from him. He didn't like this. She sounded okay, but her actions were not right. He stopped and remembered what Sam said. He put out his hand to Aliana.

-Dan: Ali, would you come here please?

She paused for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity to Daniel. But he kept his hand held out to her. Slowly she came to him. He coaxed her to take his hand, and ever so reluctantly she did. He gently rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. He then intertwined their fingers. He took his other hand and gently touched her shoulder and the side of her face. He gently kissed her. It was a short and tender kiss, nothing more. She had tears in her eyes, but it was okay. She came in close to him and rested her head to his chest. When he put his arms around her it felt good, really good.

-Daniel: I love you so much.

They stayed there for just a little while. Daniel was racked by guilt. He felt responsible. He had recruited her and brought her into this. All of the training they had done, didn't seem to matter. They weren't prepared for this. He needed to talk to Jack.

-Dan: I need to go for just a little while. Do you want me to take you home?

-Ali: You don't mind?

-Dan: I don't mind at all.

-Ali: I'll be ready in about an hour.

Daniel knocked on Jack's office door. He was hoping that Jack was still in the office. He was in luck.

-Jack: Just a second… Ok come in.

-Dan: (noticing Sam in the room) Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two.

-Jack: No, no… It's fine. We were just about to call you… sort of.

-Dan: I wanted to talk about Ali. I think we may have put her in danger by making her a part of the SGC. I should never have asked her to come here.

-Jack: No, actually, you bringing her here may have saved her life, Daniel. That's what I was going to talk to you about. I just sent someone to get Aliana. She should be here… right about… now (long pause as they look at the door) Or maybe now… (there was a short pause and then a knock) See. There she is now. Come in.

-Ali: You wanted to see me, General?

-Jack: We've launched an investigation into this whole… mess (swirling his hands around). And it turns out these folks have been after you for several months now. The guy who was commissioned to make your ring made in back in February, and put it in a secured volt. In March, a week after your parents plane crash, he took the ring out of the volt. Two days later, he brought the ring back, secured it in the volt, and committed suicide the next day. Security cameras proved that nobody else removed the ring from the volt until it went out for delivery.

-Dan: That can't be a coincidence.

-Jack: I agree. There's more. The security system at your parents' house was shut down 2 days after your parents' accident, which was 4 days before the jeweler took your ring from the volt. They had already planned to kidnap you today. (Looking at his watch) Well actually, yesterday.

-Ali: Today starts the one week break at the institute. Nobody would have even known I was gone until next week. And even then… There's no way they would have know how to find me. But, I would have been with my parents in another country.

-Jack: About that. Your father was originally going to pick the ring up in early May. The delivery was schedule after your parents' accident. What do you know about your parents' accident?

-Ali: Just that there was an emergency at an archeological dig that my father commissioned. They got a pilot for Dad's private plane and, they never made it. The plane crashed.

-Jack: Are you aware that it was deemed pilot error?

-Ali: No. I was told the investigation was not concluded yet.

-Jack: Also, there was no emergency at any of your father's sites. Do you understand what we're trying to say?

-Ali: (fighting back tears) Yes. They were murdered. Most likely it was to get to me.

-Jack: I'm sorry, but yes. We've implemented some extra security measures to help keep you safe. We'd like you to get a beaming and tracking devise like the SG teams use. We're placing a weapons and technology scanner in your home, along with some other stuff that Sam can explain to you.

-Sam: It's the Asgard security system that blocks beaming capabilities from all unauthorized sources. It will also set off an alarm anytime unauthorized technology enters your home. It's not without flaws, but it should help.

-Jack: It's well past midnight and I think you've had more than enough. Why don't you go home and get some rest.

-Ali: Yes General.

Cam found MJ sitting alone in the lounge with the lights out. When he flipped on a small lamp, MJ didn't budge. Cam knew that MJ was having a hard time dealing with the way things went down. He sat down beside him and handed him a beer.

-MJ: You really think she'll be ok?

-Cam: I sure hope so.

**xox**

Daniel drove Aliana home. They were exhausted as it had been a very long day. She sat in the jeep, staring at the house. She didn't move. This reminded Daniel of when he took Aliana to her parent's home a couple months ago. Only this time, it was fear, not sadness that held her back.

-Daniel: You don't have to be afraid.

-Ali: I know, but… I am. I'm afraid to go into my own home.

-Dan: You can take as much time as you need, I can go with your, or I can take you back to the SGC.

-Ali: I don't know.

-Dan: Okay, we can just talk. (Pause) So… You're first off world high threat situation. Complete with a Goa'uld, spaceships, bad guys, gunfire…

-Ali: (letting out a soft laugh) Yeah, it did. Did you really take down a dozen Alliance guys by yourself?

-Dan: (laughing) Yeah… It really wasn't as cool as you make it sound, though. And you tried to take down an armed thug and a Goa'uld while your hands where tied?

- Ali: Yeah, but mine didn't turn out so good. Yours was better.

-Dan: True, but I've done this before. So… did you talk to Sam, about…

when the guy…

-Ali: Yup. I talked to her.

-Dan: So are you okay about what happened?

- Ali: Sam says that's how some thugs get their kicks and try to control, by intimidating women sexually… I'm embarrassed that I cried… like a baby. I was totally faking the tough girl act and just like that… what that guy did… what he threatened to do… I was crying. I was so scared. And now I'm too scared to go in my own house. My parent's are murdered, their home gets tossed, Prof. Walsh is essentially murdered, I get a gun held to my head, I get kidnapped and some pervert rubs his groin on me and fondles my boobs… Sometimes I don't know how I'm going to do this.

Daniel hated hearing what had happened to her. She didn't realize how guilty he felt that he could not prevent the kidnapping. Knowing that she was beat and molested by some space punk, made him feel worse. He couldn't count the number of times some sick thug had pulled the same thing on Sam or Vala. It always made him so angry, but this was their job. Aliana was 28, but in so many ways Daniel thought she was very naive to the ways of the world. She would have to toughen up.

-Dan: I wish I could tell you that it gets easier, but it doesn't. You get used to it. You come to realize that the good that you do far outweighs all the crap that you have to deal with. And you press on. Even when it's hard, you do what you have to do. Because you know it's worth it.

He held her chin gently as the moonlight shone against her face. There was a visible bruise on her cheek. He leaned over and ever so gently kissed it. His lips made there way over to hers.

-Ali: You realize that you saved my life, by bringing me into the SGC. I don't have anyone else.

-Dan: That's one of the reasons so many of us are close. We have very little if any family.

-Ali: Would you like to come inside?

-Dan: I don't know it's after midnight…

-Ali: You can sleep on the couch.

-Dan: (poking out his lips) Oh, I don't know…

-Ali: We can sit on the couch and cuddle…maybe a little more of this…

She leaned over to his side of the jeep and rubbed her hand up his arm, while kissing him on his lips, cheek then neck.

-Dan: Oh, well I can't say no to that. Let's go.

She let out a small giggle. Daniel was glad that her fun and playful nature had not gone away.

Daniel grabbed a bag from the back of his jeep and escorted Aliana inside. He showered and changed in the main bathroom while Ali went to the Master bath. He came out and she was still in the bathroom, so he waited on the sofa in the living room.

Aliana looked in the mirror and for a brief second she thought she saw Doger behind her. Her heart thumped and she spun around gasping for air, but there was nothing there. She took a long hot shower, as if hoping to wash away any memory of Dogar's touch. Her thoughts betrayed her by revealing flashes of him groping, and assaulting her. She forced herself to remember what Sam and Daniel told her. She scrubbed at her body a little harder and fought the urge to cry. Daniel walked by her room and started pacing. He wasn't sure if she was ok and it was making him anxious. He went into the room and knocked on the bathroom door. The knock startled Ali.

-Dan: Ali, are you ok?

-Ali: Oh, Yes I'm fine.

-Dan: I was getting worried I just wanted to make sure you didn't disappear on me again.

-Ali: (Letting out a slight laugh) No. I'm definitely still here. Wait right there. I'll be out in a minute.

Daniel looked around the room. He didn't want to just stand at the door, and he thought it wasn't appropriate to sit on the bed. He saw a chaise lounge chair and took a seat. Ali came out a short time later wearing a long tank top and panties. Daniel stood up and walked over to her.

-Ali: See, I'm still here. Thanks for staying with me.

-Daniel: I don't mind. Um… I could sleep in the spare room or on the couch…

-Ali: Do you mind sleeping in here with me? I don't want to be alone right now.

Daniel: What ever you want.

Ali turned down the lights and they laid in the bed facing each other. The moonlight glistened through the window and Daniel swore he could still see the bruise on her face. He had given her the pep talk and said all the right things but none of that took away his feelings of guilt. The way he was looking at Ali concerned her.

-Ali: Daniel what's wrong?

-Daniel: I'm so sorry.

-Ali: It's not you're fault.

-Daniel: I know the realities of this job, but still the thought of someone touching you… hurting you… I don't know what I would have done if…

-Ali: It's all right. I'm here now and I'm … I'm ok…

-Daniel: Are you really ok?

-Ali: I'm trying to be ok. I want to be ok.

-Daniel: I love you. I want to help you.

-Ali: Then help me… please.

He kissed her softly, and it sent a soothing sensation through Aliana, and she instinctively pulled herself closer to him. Daniel responded by gently caressing her shoulder. It felt good at first. She ran her hands through his hair, and he pressed closer to her. He tenderly placed his hand on her waist and slowly moved it up her chest raising her top. Ali had a sudden mental flash of Doger assaulting her causing her heart to drop heavy in her chest. She forced the thought away and kissed Daniel more fervidly. She wanted to remember what it was like to be with Daniel, being kissed by him and touched by him. Daniel thought that Ali was going to be ok. She seemed to be wanting more and not holding back. He didn't want to rush things after everything she'd been through and he pulled back slightly. But she continued kissing him. He kissed her neck, then her shoulder, and made his way down. When he saw the bite mark and bruises his heart sank and a lump welled up in his throat. Ali's heart began to race as she was flooded with mixed emotions. One moment she was running her fingers thru his hair, wanting more, and the next moment she could feel Dogars mouth and teeth biting her chest. She tried with all her heart to stay in the moment with Daniel, but one after another the painful memories of Dogar bombarded her mind. She didn't even realize that her body was shaking like a leaf, her teeth were clenched and she was making a whimpering sound. Daniel stopped and was genuinely startled and concerned for her. He called her name but she didn't answer. She was lost in her nightmare. She could feel Dogar's fingers between her legs and other unmentionable things he had done her. She remembered begging him to stop. Daniel gently touched her shoulder and then her cheek as he called her name. All she could think about was begging Dogar to stop.

-Ali: Please stop! Don't touch me! Please…

-Daniel: I'm so sorry, Ali.

Suddenly Ali saw Daniel again, and he looked terrified. She broke down into tears and began crying uncontrollably. Daniel wanted to hold her but he was worried about touching her. Finally she reached out to him and he wrapped her up in his arms. He let her scream and cry and get out all the emotions that she was feeling. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms. He laid her down and gently stroked her beautiful dark hair. He wished that he could take all her pain away. He wrapped his arm around her and went to sleep.

**xoxox**

**Part 5- Epilogue**

It was four in the morning and Aliana laid wake in her bed. She had tried to sleep, but to no avail. She took comfort in knowing that Daniel was there. It wasn't the trauma of the kidnapping or the sexual assault that kept her awake though. She knew that she could get past what had happened the previous day. What troubled her, haunted her, were the thoughts of her parents, Prof. Walsh, the pilot, and the jeweler who had senselessly lost their lives because of her. Her thoughts were also of Char, risking her life. Somehow she would have to deal with the mounting guilt and pain.


	6. The Emperor's New Attitude

**SG NEXUS **CH6- **(AUG. 2012)**

**THE EMPEROR'S NEW ATTITUDE**

Part 1- Private Spaces

Jack was up to his neck in paperwork and meetings. Apparently, the incident with Aliana and Char, was causing a huge uproar. He had the IOA, NSA and Homeworld Command all breathing down his back, and very little information for them. He needed some answers and sooner rather than later.

Sam couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment. Jack gave up his position as head of Homeworld Command to come back to Colorado so they could be together. However, lately he had been so busy that they hardly saw one another. Sam did have plenty of work to keep her busy during the day, but Jack was working day and night. There had been no talk of weddings or babies for several days now. It was hard, but Sam was a tough girl. She would simply have to deal with what was being handed to them.

Daniel was on pins and needles after the kidnapping. It was now days later. Some how he had it in his mind that if he wasn't with Aliana, something would happen to her. He wanted to spend as much time with Aliana as possible. She was very independent and insisted that they conduct themselves as usual. He knew she was right. Daniel truly had his hands full between his work for Home World Command and Atlantis, not to mention the Sinclair Investigation and the upcoming mission with Teal'c.

Aliana was anxious to get back to work after the abduction. She had gone to a couple of counseling sessions to talk about the abduction and the sexual assault. She was doing much better, and felt at ease being close with Daniel again. She simply didn't have much time to be with him. Work was keeping her busy. She needed to get her mind off of her parents and all the chaos that seemed to be following her. Daniel was a pleasant distraction at times but lately he seemed overly protective. His concern that something bad would happen to her, and his actions only served as a reminder to Aliana that she was a danger to others. She set herself on a tight schedule that began every morning with a 7 am workout with Vala, then a quick breakfast. She scheduled her work on Asgard Technology first because it was proving the most challenging. Afterwards she would take an hour to be by herself. Then it was Bio tech, a late lunch, and she would end the workday with the study of the ancient language and technology. She did look forward to working with Daniel on the ancient translations every afternoon. It was the highlight of her day.

Things had not improved much between Vala and Cam. They just seemed to be at a stalemate. Vala had tried flirting with him a couple of times, but her advancements were not met with mutual affection. Cam simply refused to go there with Vala any more. Every time she made a move he turned her down, because he knew it would only lead to meaningless sex and him getting his heart broken, again.

Vala was crushed by his indifference towards her. She always put on a huge smile and pretended like it meant nothing. At least he was talking to her. But she wanted more, she simply didn't know how let him love her. It had been so different with Tomin. She loved him in a way but never truly fell in love with him. Tomin could never hurt her the way Cam could… The way she was certain that Cam one day would if she let herself fall in love with him.

It was early Monday morning. Vala and Aliana had just finished their morning workout, and were headed for the commissary for a quick breakfast. They grabbed their food and found a seat with Carolyn.

-Carolyn: I was beginning to think you weren't going make it.

-Ali: And miss breakfast? Never. We're running a bit late because Vala had some new moves to show me.

-Carolyn: You two are really going to do this every morning.

-Vala: Absolutely. I swear by these exercises. And Ali's a natural.

-Ali: You should join us some time. They're not hard. You just need a little rhythm, flexibility and endurance. It's kind of like a weird form of Yoga.

Aliana stood up and demonstrated one of the moves. Carolyn's eye's widened and she shot Vala a knowing look. Aliana's little move also got the attention of a few others as they ate their breakfast. Vala had a completely innocent look on her face, and smiled at Aliana's mastery of the move.

-Car: Um, Vala… What do you call these exercises?

-Vala: Oh, well I call them…um… Duranexes. Yes that's what they are.

-Car: Really, because it looks an awful lot like…

-Vala: Oh look at the time. Ali, aren't you supposed to meet with Sam?

-Ali: Yes. I'd better get going. I'll see you both later. Maybe at lunch. (getting up to leave)

-Vala: Sure.

-Car: I'll be here if I have time to take lunch. (She waited a moment for Ali to leave) Vala, why are you teaching her stripper moves?

-Vala: I'm doing no such thing. These are valuable exercises that she may find useful one day. Hopefully one day soon.

-Car: Maybe I'll join you two tomorrow and see exactly how these Duranexes' work.

-Vala: That's a lovely idea. I'm sure you will probably find them useful.

-Car: You know… I'm going to let that go. I have a meeting with the General.

The meeting with General O'Neill was not at all what Carolyn had expected. There was a lot of pressure on him to investigate why a Goa'uld was interested in Aliana. There was a lot of suspicion about her now, but neither the IOA or HWC wanted to alarm Aliana.

-Carolyn: General, we ran the same tests and gave her the same physical, that we give to everyone. She's perfectly healthy, no medical issues.

-Jack: That's just not going to cut it. We need to run more extensive tests.

-Car: I need you to level with me Sir. What exactly do you want me to look for?

-Jack: The IOA is worried that she may be brain washed or may have a Goa'uld in her. We know that a simbiote can destroy it's body and become one with a host. I'm leaning in a different direction though. I need you to run the same tests that where given to Cassandra Fraiser, and Jonas Quinn. We know that Nirrti was interested in a hok'taur, advanced human. What if Aliana is a hok'tauri with the Ancient gene.

-Car: I suppose it is possible, but she doesn't emit an EM field. There's nothing to indicate that she's anything more than a genius.

-Jack: Neither did Jonas Quinn, but apparently he was still an advanced human and it manifested itself in different ways.

-Car: I have some blood samples and X-rays on file, but I'll need to run some much more detailed scans and an EKG. We have the technology to run the same scans that Nirrti ran on Jonas, however, there is no way to do this without her knowledge.

-Jack: Well, We're going to need you to run all the tests that you can. HWC is insisting that we not alert Aliana to this portion of the investigation. And I'm not ready to let them in on my theory yet so tis stays between us.

Aliana, Dr. Lee, and Sam worked diligently on the Asgard technology every morning. With her help they had more than tripled the number of projects utilizing Asgard technology. Aliana was concerned that she was moving too slowly in this area, but Sam was more than impressed with the speed at which things were moving along.

-Sam: Don't look so frustrated. This Technology is light years ahead of us.

-Aliana: I know. There's just so much that we still don't understand.

-Dr. Lee: It took the Asgard hundreds of generations to get to this level of development, and they still had many flaws. In 3 months you've helped us to move ahead 3 years.

-Sam: He's right, Ali. You're doing a great job.

-Ali: That's not the impression I've been getting from the General.

-Sam: It's not anything that you've done wrong. There are a lot of people on his case right now.

-Ali: That would be my fault.

-Dr. Lee: Don't feel bad. You're not the first member of the SGC to cause some issues. It will pass. Besides, you're more than proving your value to the program. We'll have to hire more technicians and scientists just to keep up.

They continued to work until Dr. Lee left the room.

-Sam: You know, it's ok to take some time for your personal life.

-Ali: I do. Every day I take an hour to myself.

-Sam: Daniel comes by everyday at lunchtime looking for you. But you are nowhere to be found.

-Ali: He eats a bit too early for me, because he skips breakfast. We spend time together in the afternoon.

-Sam: Working? That's not exactly what I mean.

-Ali: Did Daniel say something to you?

-Sam: He might have mentioned that you've been distant and preoccupied with work.

-Ali: I don't mean to be distant, but… I'm just worried is all.

-Sam: Worried about what?

-Ali: It's just been stressful since the kidnapping. If Homeworld Command thinks I'm too much of a risk to work here… I have nowhere else to go. My position at the Institute has been filled. I have no family and no other friends. I have to prove myself invaluable to the program.

-Sam: Okay. I understand.

Sam decided it was best not to press the issue. Jack had already informed her of the full scope of concerns launched by the IOA and HWC. She knew Aliana had every right to be worried about her position at the SGC. At 10:45 Her alarm went off.

-Ali: Looks like I finished this right on time. I'm going to leave these on Dr. Lee's desk. I'll see you later Sam.

-Sam: Sure. What time are you taking a lunch break?

-Ali: Probably not till 2. Maybe I'll see you then.

-Sam: Okay. Or maybe I can see if Daniel…

-Ali: Don't worry about Daniel and me. We'll be fine.

-Sam: Okay, okay… I'll see you later.

A short time later Daniel came by.

-Sam: You missed her. She left 10 minutes ago. Bio Tech is next on her schedule.

-Dan: I know. I went strait from there to here, and didn't run into her. (Letting out a long breath) I just don't know what to think about this.

-Sam: Ah, just cut her some slack. She's crazy about you. She's just worried about her job right now.

-Dan: I'm sure you've reassured her that she's got nothing to worry about.

There was an awkward pause as Sam synched her teeth and looked away. Daniel gave her a curious look, wondering if she was keeping something from him.

-Dan: Okay, Sam. What are you not telling me?

-Sam: I can't say anything. If you want to know you have to ask Jack.

-Dan: Come on. They can't seriously be considering letting her go.

-Sam: It's not Jack. The IOA and HWC aren't sure what they want to do with her. That's all I can say. Just don't be too hard on her.

-Dan: I'm supposed to be made aware of everything that happens in the Stargate Program.

-Sam: And the IOA is concerned that you're to close to Ali. And because of your position at SGC, you could potentially control the direction of the investigation.

Dan: Okay. I'm going to try to track down Ali.

-Sam: (Giving him a gentle punch to the shoulder) Go get her tiger.

That was easier said than done however. Daniel was not able to find Aliana. He decided to give up and head back to his office, when he ran into Cam.

-Cam: Jackson, what's up? You look like you just kicked your dog.

-Dan: Ah, I was just looking for Aliana. I swear, I don't know were she gets off to.

-Cam: Trouble in nerd paradise?

-Dan: No. Not trouble, exactly. She's just preoccupied I guess.

-Cam: You should join me for a run. It'll do you some good.

-Dan: I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to work out.

-Cam: Fine. You can go to your office and sulk, or you can blow off some steam like a man. C'mon. I got a make shift track set up on Level 17. We can even run some drills.

-Dan: All right. I'm in.

The base had added 6 new sublevels over the past few years. They needed space to house large pieces of technology that were acquired without sending everything to Area 51. The new levels also accommodated on base living quarters for all staff, in order to increase efficiency and moral. That also meant a new recreation area and pool. But now there were several floors that were unused.

They changed over quickly and headed to sub level 17. Cam was eager to show Daniel his cool set up.

-Cam: Okay, Jackson. What are you up for? To the left I have the track set up in Quarter and half mile increments or we can do a series of sprints. And to the right I have an obstacle course set up. It's got hurdles, barricades, and tunnels... (looking down the corridor) Hey! Someone moved some of my stuff. That's the second time in 2 weeks.

-Dan: I'll help you set it back up. This course actually looks kinda fun.

-Cam: Now that's what I'm talking about.

They made their way through the course. Cam led the way with Daniel right behind him. Cam made it to the end, hit his stopwatch, and took a moment to catch his breath. Daniel met up with him and did the same.

-Cam: Ooh, I smoked you.

-Dan: Yeah, well you forgot to mention that sand bags were going to come flying down at me.

-Cam: Nice touch, huh. When you're ready, we'll do it in reverse.

-Dan: Yeah, just give me a sec.

-Cam: You hear that?

-Dan: Hear what?

-Cam: Sounds like… music. It's coming from down the corridor.

-Dan: Hmm… I think you're right.

-Cam: (throwing his hands up) I knew it. Someone's been down here messing up my stuff. I'm going to check it out. I'll be right back.

Cam went swiftly down the corridor and then took a left. He heard the music coming from one of the spare warehouses and cracked the door to peek in. He could not help but smile and shake his head at what he saw. He hurried back down the hallway and waved for Daniel to come see. He held his index finger over his mouth to signal Daniel to stay quiet.

-Cam: (In a loud whisper) I found your girl friend.

With a tilted head, Daniel furrowed his brow and pinched his lips out of curiosity. He followed Cam back to the room. Cam cracked the door open and pointed inside. Sure enough, there was Aliana. She looked quite graceful and elegant in black leotard and tights with ballet slippers. She was completely content in her own little world. Cam and Daniel were both taken a back by how well she danced. They watched for a while as she danced to "She's like the wind", before Cam tapped Daniel on the shoulder.

-Cam: you're a lucky man, Jackson.

-Dan: Yeah…

-Cam: We should probably give her some privacy.

-Dan: Yeah…I'm right behind you.

He watched for just a few more moments. He couldn't help but smile. Even though he knew she could dance, he was still aw struck. Daniel joined Cam back at the course and ran through a few more times, before calling it quits.

-Dan: Okay, That's all I've got in me.

-Cam: Oh, what's a matter Jackson? Tired of getting your butt kicked.

-Dan: I'm getting the hang of your little contraption, here. I almost had you on the last round. But I'm starving.

-Cam: All right. I'll catch up with you later.

-Dan: You're not coming?

-Cam: Nah, I need more than 30 minutes.

-Dan: Suit yourself.

Daniel quickly showered and headed to the commissary. He saw Jack and Sam eating, and Sam waved him over to their table.

-Sam: You're getting here pretty late.

-Dan: I got caught up.

-Sam: So, you caught up with Aliana?

-Dan: Sort of… Turns out Cam's got a make shift training course on Level 17.

-Jack: So that's what he wanted all that space for.

-Dan: Well Aliana apparently has a dance studio.

-Jack: Yup. and I told O'Malley he could use a room on 17 for knitting. And Graves builds 3D puzzles.

-Sam: So basically, you're sending everyone to Level 17 when they want privacy or space.

-Jack: Yup.

-Dan: Well what happens if you run out of space. I don't think they know that other people are using the level. I'm using one of those rooms to store extra artifacts.

-Jack: Hey, it's an entire level, with dozens of rooms,5 warehouse size storage spaces and plenty of hallways. As long as they aren't bugging me about needing some space, what do I care?

-Dan: Huh. You have a point.

-Jack: Col. Davis should be here shortly. You two do plan on being there for the meeting, right?

-Sam: Absolutely. Aliana is part of my team.

-Dan: Of course I'll be there.

-Jack: Good. Hopefully we can get this done and get back to normal… If there is a normal around here.

Cam was just finishing his final run through the course when Aliana came down the corridor. She seemed genuinely surprised to see him there.

-Ali: So, you're the one with all this 'stuff' all over the place.

-Cam: And you're the one who keeps moving my stuff.

-Ali: Gen. O'Neill didn't tell me you had all of this going on down here. I thought the SGC was leaving junk all over the place.

-Cam: Oh, there went my ego. This is a masterpiece. I mean it's not ballet, but…

-Ali: Please tell me you did not see me in there.

-Cam: Yes ma'am. I sure did.

-Ali: How embarrassing.

-Cam: No way. You looked pretty…amazing, from what I saw.

-Ali: Well thanks. I'm sure whatever this is, is pretty good too.

-Cam: It's an obstacle course. Look, it's got a tunnel, climbing wall, swinging sand bags…

-Ali: (trying not to laugh) Ah huh?

-Cam: not only is it fun, but it's also challenging.

-Ali: If you say so.

-Cam: Okay, what time do you get off work?

-Ali: Around 3…

-Cam: All right. Meet me here at 3 o'clock. We'll run through a few times and you tell me what you think.

-Ali: I don't know.

-Cam: You're not chicken are you?

-Ali: Okay, you're on. I'd better go shower. I need to be in the lab in 15 minutes.

-Cam: If you're using the ones on this level, I'll walk with you. I need a shower myself.

-Ali: You sure do. (Giving Cam a friendly grin while wrinkling her nose.)

-Cam: Oh, you sure know how to take a guy down a few notches. (laughing)

-Ali: You know I'm just messing with you.

**XXX**

**Part 2- She's Trouble**

Col. Davis of HWC showed up with Dr. Coolidge and Mr. Dubois of IOA at the SGC right on schedule. They went to the conference room and were greeted by Gen. O'Neill.

-Jack: Welcome. You all know Dr. Carter the head of the Science and Engineering department, and Dr. Jackson, Earth's foremost expert on the Stargate program.

(Everyone shaking hands)

Have a seat. So let's get right to it shall we.

-Mr. D: Well as you know the IOA has voiced its concerns over Dr. Sinclair. We simply feel that she is an international security risk. Have you found out why the Alliance is after her specifically?

-Jack: No. Other than her superior intellect we, haven't found any reason why they have targeted Dr. Sinclair.

-Davis: How can we be certain that She is not working with the Alliance?

-Dan: I can assure you that is not the case. Let's not forget, they orchestrated the murder of her parents. Then tricked her into putting on a beaming device. I was there. She had no idea what was going on.

-Davis: Did you get the genetic tests done?

-Dan: What genetics tests?

-Jack: (waiving to Daniel to let it go) They think she might be brain washed or a Goa'uld . We're working on getting her tested.

-Dr. C: And you can say with certainty that she was not a goauld or brainwashed.

-Sam: Yes we can. You see, we now have technology that can detect even the slightest anomalies that occur when a Gua'uld dissolves its body and fully inegrates its conciousnes with a human host. And we also have developed technology that can detect when the hippocampus or the cerebral cortex have been altered even slightly, so we can detect if any mind alterations or brainwashing have taken place.

-Davis: But isn't it true that Aliana, excuse me, Dr. Sinclair, was responsible for these technologies being implemented.

-Sam: Well yes. But we were working on them before.

-Dr.C: But it would have been years before they would have been completed, without Dr. Sinclair's input.

-Sam: Months…maybe years…

-Dan: I think you're making the argument for how valuable Dr. Sinclair is to the program.

-Dr.C: Well my point is that it is highly unusual for one person to posses the ability to decipher and configure Ancient and Asgard technology at this level and speed. And if that is not enough to raise concerns then the fact that there is a group who is aiming to capture her and use her should be. If they get their hands on her…

-Jack: We understand the security risks. But knowing her abilities, we can't just have her stop. I know that neither the IOA nor HWC want to lose the momentum of progress that has been made by kicking her out of the program.

-Mr. D: That's true. We actually have a solution.

-Jack: And what do you recommend?

-Davis: They're talking about sending her to area 51.

-Sam: I don't think she wants to work at area 51, I'm sure we could ask her, but…

-Davis: They weren't suggesting it as an option.

-Dan: Absolutely not!

-Sam: You can't be talking about holding her against her will.

-Mr. D: It's not as if she'd be in a cell. She'd still be able to work.

-Dan: You'd be holding her basically as a prisoner and forcing her to continue her work!

-Mr. D: But it would be for her safety.

-Jack: Gentlemen…and I use the term lightly; she is a citizen of the United States. She hasn't committed a crime. Nobody has the right to put her anywhere.

-Davis: I agree with you General. But the IOA is determined to eliminate the threat while continuing the progress Dr. Sinclair is making. And the heads of HWC are split. Can you guarantee that the New Alliance won't get her, thus compromising the security of the world?

-Jack: Yes I can.

-Mr. D: How can you make such an assurance?

-Jack: We're already on it trust me.

-Mr. D: We're just supposed to trust you!

-Jack: Hey, How many times have I saved the worlds butt? I think you can trust me.

-Dan: You have no choice but to trust Gen. O'Neill. Aliana has rights. And I won't stand by and allow you to violate those rights by holding her against her will!

-Mr. D: Dr Jackson the IOA feels very strongly about this!

-Dan: With all due respect Mr. Dubois, I think the IOA just wants Aliana for themselves! How is she going to be safer there? The only difference is that you'll be taking away her freedom! I won't let that happen!

-Jack: Neither will I!

-Mr. D: The final decision is not up to you!

-Sam: Gentlemen please… Let's all calm down. I think it would be wise for the IOA to reconsider their position. They need to keep in mind that Aliana is an innocent human being. Despite your attempts to implicate her, she has truly done nothing wrong. We'll keep her safe.

-Davis: I'm inclined to agree. I'll make my recommendation to HWC. I'm going to need you to back me on this General.

-Jack: of course.

-Dan: I suggest all members of the IOA and HWC get tested to make sure they haven't been brainwashed or compromised.

-Davis: I have no problem making that recommendation.

-Mr. D: This is outrageous.

-Sam: Well I think it would be wise considering how anxious the IOA is to get Aliana away from the SGC. Aliana was also able to duplicate and create safeguards against some of the technology that was used by the Alliance for beaming and brainwashing. We recommend that the HWC and IOA take precautions to guard against the technology.

-Davis: Okay. Is there anything else?

-Dan: Yes. They can't get into our solar system without being detected. Even with the highest quality shields.

-Mr. D: Let me guess, thanks to Dr. Sinclair.

-Dan: Actually that was all Dr. Carter. It's something she's been working on since the Lucian Alliance attack on HWC. So they have no way of coming here without being detected. They will have to use their technology in order to get Aliana. So you see, she's safe here. She's not going to area 51 or anywhere else against her will.

-Mr. D: The IOA is not going to be pleased about this. You'll be hearing from us again.

-Jack: I know. Like bad gas. It goes away, but eventually comes back again.

-Mr. D: (indignantly) Well I…

-Jack: Yeah , yeah, gentlemen, always a pleasure. Well, not always, but…you know what I mean. Have a safe trip back.

Daniel was livid. He held is peace until Davis and Dubois left. He couldn't believe what was being suggested for Aliana. Jack called for Aliana to meet them in the conference room.

-Dan: There's no way she's getting locked away at Area 51.

-Jack: Don't worry; I'm not going to let that happen.

-Dan: But you will be running genetic tests on her. Funny, I don't recall her mentioning this.

-Sam: We haven't exactly told her.

-Dan: You knew about this.

-Aliana: (walking into the conference room.) Knew about what? (There was an awkward silence) Okay… What's going on?

-Jack. Have a seat. We need to talk about what's been going on.

They sat her down and explained the situation with HWC and the IOA. Jack also decided to inform her about the clone and mind control testing. She was extremely concerned but not surprised. She had anticipated that things were not going well.

-Jack: Bottom line is, we're going to do everything in our power to keep you safe. You do not have to go to Area 51 unless you chose to.

-Ali: I never imagined that my being here would be the cause of such a serious problem.

-Sam: You're being here as been extremely beneficial to us. With Dr. Rush and Eli Wallace stuck on Destiny, and the death of Dr. Perry, you were exactly what this program needed.

-Dan: And let's not forget that there could be ulterior motives at play. Because of you, Aliana, The Stargate program at SGC is looking to get a huge bump in financial appropriations. The IOA would much rather have that money go to programs which they have more control over.

-Ali: So what happens now? Maybe we can put safeguards in place in my home and my car and at the SGC, but what about going to the store, or people in my neighborhood. What's stopping the Alliance from brainwashing some unsuspecting person and tricking them into coming after me?

-Jack: We'll need to have someone stay with Ali at all times. I don't want to assign a security detail, but…

-Sam: I'll be happy to help out. That way it'll be like hanging out.

-Dan: So would I. We spend so much time together anyway.

-Ali: Thank you both but it seems like a lot, and there's still a high risk of being abducted.

-Sam: (smiling) I know a way to greatly reduce the risk.

-Jack: How?

-Sam: Aliana's been working on upgrading the Asgard beaming device.

-Ali: Sam, That's a long way from being ready.

-Sam: Once it's complete. The subject is fitted with a remote beaming device that when activated, will bring them safely to the SGC.

-Jack: And what if our enemies get their hands on this device?

-Ali: I've thought of that. The beam will send the subject to a holding cell in the SGC. Only members authorized to have the device will be able to use a code to leave the cell. Everyone else will be held in the cell and met by security.

-Jack: Oh, I like that. How long until you can have this up and running?

-Ali: My schedule is pretty full, but I may have a prototype ready in a few days if I push it.

-Jack: Good. Back to work everybody.

They all gathered their things and started to leave. Daniel could already see that Aliana was distracted by everything that was discussed. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. As he did, she placed her things back on the table. Aliana felt herself relax and a calm smile come across her face as she leaned back into his embrace.

-Ali: Oh, Daniel. I owe you an apology. I know I've been so distracted lately.

-Dan: It's okay. I understand. (He gently turned her around to face him) You can make it up to me.

-Ali: Absolutely. Whatever you want.

-Dan: Let me take you out tonight. We'll have dinner, maybe catch a late concert, or a show at the theatre.

-Ali: I'd love to… but I have plans with Cam.

-Dan: (looking slightly confused) With Cam?

-Ali: Yes. I promised him I'd meet him after work. But it shouldn't take long. You can meet me at my place at 6. I hope you don't mind.

-Dan: No, it's …fine.

-Ali: Are you sure?

Daniel leaned in to give her a reassuring kiss. There was a slight twinge of jealousy, but he was certain that there was nothing to this meeting. Aliana wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in the kiss. Daniel put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Before either of them realized, they were really getting into it. Aliana leaned back against the table, almost sitting on it as Daniel continued to kiss her. They didn't even notice anyone coming in the room.

-Cam: (clearing his throat) Eh hem! Get a room guys. Come one break it up.

-Vala: (coming in just a few seconds behind Cam and Grinning ear to ear) Well, well, well… What's going on in here?

Aliana was completely embarrassed. Daniel pulled away from her and they took a moment to compose them selves.

-Dan: We weren't expecting anyone.

-Vala: oh we could go and give you two some privacy.

-Cam: No, We've got a meeting. Gen. O'Neill mentioned that he'd like someone to accompany Ali at all times, so I'll be helping out when I can.

-Vala: Me too.

-Dan: I'll probably be keeping an eye on her most of the time.

-Cam: You think you're up for it Jackson?

-Dan : I think I can handle it. I've been doing this for 15 years now.

-Vala: Of course he can handle it Cam. I mean, how many times has Daniel saved my life? I've lost count.

-Cam: I'm just messing with him. Meetings not for another 15 minutes, if you two need to spend some time together.

-Ali: that's ok. I need to get going.

-Dan: I can walk you down to the bio Lab.

-Ali: Actually it's my lunch break.

-Dan: I'll walk you to the commissary, then. See you two later.

-Cam: We'll be here. Ali, we're still on for later, right.

-Ali: Absolutely. I'll see you then.

-Cam: You better be ready. I got something for you.

-Ali: (laughing) Oh, I'll be ready for you.

Aliana did not notice that the conversation made Daniel slightly uncomfortable. She was still not accustomed to all the social cues. Vala did notice, and she also noticed that Cam seemed to be trying to get a bit of a rise out of Daniel. Maybe a rise out of her too. When Ali and Daniel left she turned to Cam, with her hands on her hips.

-Vala: What was that about?

-Cam: Ah nothing. Ali and I have plans after work, is all.

-Vala: Are you trying to upset Daniel?

-Cam: No. Just trying light a little fire under the man's feet. You know get him moving. Friendly competition is good for the soul. Besides, Aliana is all about Daniel. She is in no way interested in me.

-Vala: Yeah, but are you interested in her?

-Cam: Are you jealous?

-Vala: (lying) No. Not really… I just don't want you messing things up for them by you going after her.

-Cam: I'm not going after her. She's a sweet kid, but like I said… She's only got eyes for Daniel. I'm just making sure the guy doesn't miss out on a good thing. He's a lucky guy.

-Vala: You almost sound like you're being sentimental.

-Cam: He's found someone who makes him happy. And he's taking a chance… putting him self out there. So is she. We should all be so lucky.

-Vala: Well some people are meant to fall in love and live happily ever after. Not me, though.

-Cam: So you don't want happily ever after?

-Vala: Ha. That's for the good girls. I've been married, and it wasn't so great for me. I learned a long time ago, what girls like me get in life. So I'm just making the best of it.

-Cam: Vala. You deserve to be happy, just like anybody else. I want you to know that …

-Jenn: (walking in) Hey, is it time for the meeting.

- Vala: Yup. Here, sit with me.

Vala seemed eager to change the subject. Several more SG team members began to gather in the room, so Cameron decided to drop the matter with Vala. He wished that things could be different for them, but Vala just couldn't see it.

**XXX**

**Part 3- Something New**

Later Sam, Aliana and Daniel were working on Ancient technology, and revising the plan to rescue the crew aboard Destiny.

-Ali: So once we over ride gate protocol the excess power usage should force Destiny to end the FTL jump. We will need to get on board quickly to get to the stasis pods and make sure the power drain doesn't cause the pods to malfunction.

-Sam: If those pods malfunction, the crew could be released and exposed to a non viable atmosphere, or worse they could be killed instantly. All of the systems are in Ancient.

-Dan: Well I can go along to help with translations.

-Ali: Of course I want to be a part of the team that goes too. Getting the ship powered up and getting life support running will be priority. We just need a small team monitoring the pods.

-Dan: Once the crew is safe, we can find a way to rescue Dr. Perry.

-Sam: She's a consciousness trapped in the ships system with no body. That might be tricky.

-Ali: Tricky is not impossible. We have all this Asgard technology. I'm sure we could find a body or even create one. I'll start looking into it.

-Sam: Sounds like a plan. Once we get our top scientist back maybe the IOA will stop hounding you.

-Ali: Wow look at the time. I'm supposed to meet Cam in a little while.

-Sam: It is getting late. Hey , Ali. I wanted to ask you for a favor.

-Ali: Sure what is it?

-Sam. I was wondering if you could give me and Jack some dance lessons…for the wedding I heard it's what couples do.

-Ali: Of course, I'd love to do that for you.

-Sam: Also, there are going to be several guests who aren't from Earth. With the exception of my brother and his wife everyone else is part of the Stargate program. I would like to have some entertainment, but hiring someone might be problematic. I was hoping you could be in charge of entertainment. Maybe round up some talent from our own people? What ever you could come up with…

-Ali: Consider it taken care of. I'll help any way I can. We can sit down tomorrow and work out a schedule.

-Sam: Thanks, Ali. (handing her a piece of paper) here's a few ideas I had. This means a lot to me. So do you two have plans for tonight?

-Ali: Yes, as a matter of fact we do.

-Sam: Well, you two enjoy your evening and I'll see you tomorrow.

-Daniel: Later, Sam.

Sam waved to them and then left. Daniel walked over to Ali and wrapped his arms around her.

-Dan: We could start our date now.

-Ali: I can't. I'm meeting Cam remember.

-Dan: Why exactly are you meeting with Cam. I'm just curious.

-Ali: He's helping me with some training. That's okay with you right?

-Dan: Yea, of course.

-Ali: So I'll see you later.

Vala walked down the corridor, her typical cheerful self. When she noticed Cam and Ali laughing as they were getting into the elevator, she paused for a moment. Her demeanor softened just a touch as she bit down on her bottom lip. She turned slowly and was met by Gen. O'Neill.

-Jack: Hey, just the gal I was looking for.

-Vala: What can I do for you General?

-Jack: Well, it's not for me exactly. How would you like to do a little Recon with an old friend?

-Vala: Ooh sounds interesting.

-Jack: I've got Teal'c looking into something, but he's run into a bit of a roadblock. He can be ah…shall we say … intimidating. He needs someone to add a softer touch to get the information we're looking for.

-Vala: Well I'm your gal. This'll be fun! Come on, let's get to it

-Jack: (Raising his hand) Right!

Cam and Ali finished doing several runs through his course. Ali was surprised that it was so challenging, but she wanted to be pushed harder.

-Ali: We should get some sparring in.

-Cam: As much fun as that sounds, I believe you've got a date. I don't want Jackson getting mad at me.

-Ali: I've got time. I really want to do this.

-Cam: You're doing great. Trust me. Now hit the shower kid so I can get you home.

-Ali: I guess you're right. I don't want to be out too late tonight. I'm working out with Vala in the morning.

-Cam: Well, You and Jackson can stay out as late as you want. Vala is off world with Teal'c.

-Ali: Oh. Well I can get an early start on my work.

For a moment Cam debated whether he should say something to Ali about moving forward with Daniel. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate. But they were becoming very good friends, so he hoped it would be received well.

-Cam: You know, Jackson's a good guy, and he's crazy about you.

-Ali: I know, and I feel the same about him.

-Cam: So, what's going on? Here at work you 2 can't keep your hands off each other. So why not take advantage of some alone time.

-Ali: I want to spend time alone with Daniel, I mean…. Before, I didn't know what to expect. Everything was happening so fast. And now… I guess I'm just a little nervous.

-Cam: What do you have to be nervous about…? Oh…

Ali bit down on her bottom lip, feeling a bit awkward. Cam suddenly realized he was in over his head with this conversation.

-Ali: it's going to be fine right, I mean, I think I'm ready. I wish Vala was here.

-Cam: You and me both kiddo.

-Ali: I believe I've taken all the necessary precautions. I just wish I knew what to expect. ( Ali gave Cam a look that was almost pleading for some good advice)

-Cam: Um maybe you should talk to Sam, or Carolyn. They're gone for the day, but maybe a phone call…

-Ali: Oh, I've made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I just…

-Cam: Look, my advice to you is to just relax. When you're ready, you'll know what to do. It's like riding a bike. You never forget how to do it, you just got to get over the nerves. Just have a good time, ok.

-Ali: (with a slight smile) Ok.

She didn't tell him she'd never had sex before, so his riding a bike analogy wasn't quite gonna work. But the general idea to know when she was ready, relax and enjoy it, seemed to be helpful.

**XXX**

**Part 4- The First time**

Cam took Ali home. Daniel was already there waiting. She gave him a kiss and waved goodbye to Cam, before going inside.

-Cam: So big plans for tonight?

-Daniel: Dinner and a concert.

-Cam: Good, good. Well, have fun. Oh and you're welcome.

Cam turned to head back to his car. Daniel wrinkled his face and scratched his eyebrow, unsure of Cam's comment. Daniel put his things in the guest room and freshened up while he waited for Aliana to get ready. She came out in a simple gray dress. Daniel thought how beautiful she looked. He took her hands and pulled her close to him. Just as he was about to speak, the doorbell rang. Daniel pointed for Ali to wait in the hallway. Daniel had his weapon holstered and ready to draw, as he answered the door.

-Daniel: Can I help you?

-Messenger: I have a message for Dr. Aliana Sinclair, the daughter of Dr. Frederick Sinclair. He's been nominated for a Horizon Award for the latest Montana James Film, _Montana James and the Tomb Raider's Revenge_ is nominated in the best action film category.

-Ali: (Coming out from the hallway) I'm Aliana. Is this true?

-Messenger: Yes. (He handed Ali the envelope, but Daniel took it from him) This is for you Miss. He will also be receiving the Horizon Lifetime Achievement Award for his 35 years of filming documentaries and the Montana James Series. They would like for you to accept the Horizon Lifetime Achievement Award and give a speech on his behalf. Congratulations.

-Ali: Thank you for delivering the message.

The Messenger left. Daniel scanned the envelope and then gave it to Ali. She read the official nomination letter, and began to tear up a little.

-Ali: I can't believe it after all these years, and dozens of documentaries, he's receiving Horizon Lifetime Achievement Award.

-Dan: He was a very dedicated historian, and a talented producer. He deserves the honor.

-Ali: I just wish he were alive to be receiving it himself. It was his dream that people, especially children, be inspired to learn and explore. He filmed every expedition he went on, just so that others could see and experience our world, and our past. He loved his work. It's the reason I fell in love with archeology. I am so proud of him. It's a bit overwhelming. I mean… I can't possibly give a speech. I wouldn't know what to say. Nothing I could say would be enough.

-Dan: You say to the world exactly what you just told me. Your father would be honored to have you speak on his behalf.

Ali smiled and gave Daniel a kiss.

-Dan: Now let's go out and celebrate. We have a Dinner reservation at MacKenzie's at 7, then I've got 2 tickets for Essence de Musiq Concerto. They are performing here in Colorado Springs this week. Show starts at 9 we should go.

-Ali: That's perfect. I was hoping to catch a performance. How did you know?

-Dan: Because I know you. So, let's go.

They had a marvelous time at dinner. Daniel had seen all of Dr. Sinclair's documentaries but he had not seen any of the Montana James movies. They had a lively discussion about them.

-Ali: So, I couldn't believe we actually found the original scrolls that the king had written on! And I was there and the whole thing was documented on film.

-Dan: you couldn't have been 11 years old then.

-Ali: I was almost 10.

-Dan: So what was your favorite expedition?

-Ali: Oh hands down when we went in search of Nefertiti's Tomb. It was a real adventure, more than an expedition. We even got to look into the Valley of the Kings. I personally believe it was her in the Valley of the Kings, the Younger Lady.

-Dan: That was probably my favorite documentary. That must have been a lot of fun for you.

-Ali: It was. I had the best time with my parents. I even got to visit the sets of some of the Montana James productions. Father said I had an eye for historical detail.

-Dan: I'm ashamed to admit I've never seen one. So what is it about anyway?

-Ali: Well it started with an archeologist in his mid 20's. He's handsome and smart but a bit of a geek, and kind of clumsy. Anyway, he's doing research and he finds out that the Ancient ruins are actually gateways to an underworld. Nobody believes him, so he set's out to prove his theory, which leads to one wild adventure after another. He never tells anyone about his discovery, for fear that it was not safe. He ends up becoming strong and brave and a real hero.

-Dan: Really?

-Ali: I'll admit it does remind me a bit of you, now that I know what you do. But my father had no idea what you were really up to. So any way, the hero saves the day by solving the mysteries of Ancient curses, or stopping an ancient evil Ruler from rising up and destroying us all and the underworld. But no one ever really knows what a true hero he is.

-Dan: I think I'm going to have to check these out. We better get the check, concert starts in a half hour.

The concert was wonderful. Daniel knew that once again he had scored big with his new girl friend. It wasn't that he was trying to score points with Aliana. He truly enjoyed making her happy. She was completely swept off her feet by Daniel. And tonight was a great night. It truly seemed like everything was right.

Once back at Aliana's house, she put on some music and told Daniel about everything on Sam's list. He took of his tie as they sat on the couch to relax. They were having a good laugh at the thought of Sam turning into a bride-zilla.

-Ali: And I thought she just wanted me to arrange a play list and maybe perform a song or two.

-Dan: So it's not just her and Jack who she wants you teach to dance.

-Ali: No. she wants me to find people who can sing and others who can dance. Including you.

-Dan: Me? No way.

-Ali: Yes you, and others hopefully.

-Dan: I hope you don't plan on having us all doing ballet on level 17.

-Ali: Did Cam tell you about that?

-Dan: Nope. I saw with my own eyes. You dance beautifully. Dance for me?

She smiled sheepishly as he stood up and took her by the hand. They danced slowly together. She pulled away just enough to spin around and back into his arms. She then leaned back so he could dip her, and wrapped on leg around his waist as he slowly pulled her back up. He hummed the tune of the song softly in her ear as they swayed together. She ran her fingers through his hair as he began to kiss her.

-Daniel: I love you.

-Ali: I love you too.

-Dan: I want you.

Her heart raced as he kissed her. She tried to remember to relax and enjoy what was happening, and not let her nerves get the best of her. Daniel was nervous too though he tried not to show it. He wanted to make the experience as positive and pleasurable for Aliana as he could.

The moment that they shared was incredible. It was better than Aliana could have dreamed

-Daniel: I love you so much.

-Ali: I love you.

They laid there in bed holding each other until they fell asleep. Aliana was raw with emotion. In that moment she though that she would die if she lost him. Daniel swore to himself that this time was going to be different. He could never suffer the way he did when Sha're was taken from him. Finally he truly loved again, felt the passion again, and was happy again.

**XXX**

**Part 5- I Know What You Did Last Night**

The next morning Daniel and Aliana woke up still in each others arms. Daniel gazed at her as her admired her beauty. Even early in the morning with her hair all a mess, she was a true vision. She smiled as she noticed him watching her. He touched her face and gently kissed her lips.

-Daniel: How are you feeling?

-Ali: A little sore, but I feel great. Last night was the most amazing night of my life.

-Dan: You are so beautiful.

He was about to say something, but before he could her alarm went off. She plopped down on the pillow not wanting to get out of bed.

-Ali: I wish we could just stay here all day.

-Daniel: That would be a dream. C'mon we better get a move on.

Daniel popped out of bed and threw on his boxer briefs. Ali tried to drag herself out of bed but she was so sore she could barely stand up. Daniel was concerned.

-Dan: are you sure you're ok?

-Ali: I think I just need a hot shower, and I'll be fine.

-Dan: let me help you.

He helped her up and she was a bit shaky on her feet. So instead he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. They both had a laugh at the caveman like behavior. She started the shower and Daniel turned to leave. He started to leave as she brushed her teeth.

-Ali: We can share… the shower

-Dan: Are you sure?

-Ali: Unless you don't want to…

-Dan: Oh, I assure you, I want to. But are you up for it.

-Ali: (climbing into the shower) Daniel…

-Dan: Coming!

Aliana never felt so connected to anyone in her life. They washed each other before getting out. Daniel helped her out and they toweled off. Just then Aliana heard another alarm go off.

-Aliana: Oh my gosh! We're late.

-Dan: Don't worry, I'm sure being late one time will be ok.

-Ali: Easy for you to say. You helped build the Stargate program. I've already got people trying to lock me in Area 51.

They hurried and got dressed. Aliana was embarrassed by how sore she was, and the fact that she was walking funny. She hoped nobody would be able to tell. Daniel felt some discomfort on his back but didn't think anything of it.

-Dan: Are you sure you're all right?

-Ali: I'm sure. Daniel, last night was incredible.

-Dan: (smiling) and this morning?

-Ali: (laughing) I just can't believe I waited so long.

-Dan: Why did you wait? I mean I understand your studies taking priority, but still… You're so beautiful. I find it hard to believe that no one has fallen for you before.

-Ali:(looking out the window) Well, it's hard to explain. My parents just always told me that it was imperative that nothing get in the way of my education. They didn't want me getting close to other people, especially not in a relationship.

-Dan: You told me how you felt obligated to succeed and make them happy because they saved you, but they forced you to remain isolated?

-Ali: No, they never forced me. They suggested and I simply agreed. I remember when I was younger; I overheard my mother saying that she had visions or dreams about me. It was as if she were being guided somehow, in how to raise me. She thought something bad would happen if I didn't do everything that I was supposed to.

-Dan: What do you mean?

-Ali: I got the feeling she was afraid of losing me. It was something in her voice. She spoke with such great concern for me. It always stuck with me. Ever since they died, I felt kind of lost. I didn't know what my purpose was any more. And then you showed up.

-Dan: Well, I'm here with you now, and nothing bad is going to happen to you.

They pulled in to Cheyenne Mountain and went to work. They held hands as they walked in. Ali did her best to walk strait but she was still very sore. They noticed that they got several nods and smiles as they walked down the hall, before parting ways.

-Ali: I'm going to grab a bite to eat and then meet with Carolyn in the medical lab.

-Dan: I have a meeting with Jack and Sam. I'll see you later?

-Ali: of course.

Aliana met up with Carolyn. She was not sure what the IOA or HWC expected to find, but she decided it was best to go along with the tests.

-Car: There you are. It's not like you to be late.

-Ali: Sorry. I had a long day yesterday and I've been dragging all morning.

-Car: I can see that. Are you all right? You seem a bit stiff.

-Ali: Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just over did it a bit.

-Car: I thought you had the afternoon off.

-Ali: (changing into a hospital robe) I did, but I did 3 workouts yesterday, and then…well, I had a late night.

-Car: (raising an eyebrow) Oh really. I recall you had a date with Daniel last night. I take it you've moved things to the next level?

-Ali: (smiling) It was amazing. I just wasn't expecting to be so sore.

-Car: Well, I'm sure you know that's normal for some women. Just take it easy. The soreness should pass in a day or two. And it'll get easier each time. I'll give you something to get you through the day.

Carolyn then proceeded to do the other tests and scans. She did find unusually high brain activity, but there was no naquida in her system and no signs of brain washing. The anomalies would have to be studied further to draw a proper conclusion.

-Car: Ok, I think that about wraps it up.

-Ali: So I am not a Goauld spy?

-Car: Nope, not as far as these tests are concerned. Looks like you're good to go.

-Ali: Thanks.

Daniel went to Gen. O'Neill's office for his meeting. He two was running late. Jack was a little annoyed at having to wait but, he could never be too angry with Daniel. They were the closest thing to best friends that Jack had ever known. Sam and cam were glancing over some papers.

-Dan: Sorry I'm late.

-Jack: Nice of you to join us. Come on in and have a seat.

-Dan: So have we heard back from Teal'c and Vala yet?

-Jack: Yes. It turns out… (pausing and waving his finger around his neck) Daniel, you got something… right there.

-Dan: (putting his hand to his neck) What? Here?

-Sam: (taking notice and a bit alarmed) Daniel! What happened to your neck?

-Cam: What the… oh wait a minute. (Busting into a laugh)

-Dan: What's going on?

-Cam: No need to be alarmed. That is one mother of a hickey. And those are just some scratches.

-Sam: (blushing) Oh.

-Jack: Well that explains why you're late.

-Sam: I'm surprised Ali didn't say something to you. It's pretty noticeable.

-Dan: (checking in the mirror) Well she was a little…(stopping himself and making a face as he realized he shouldn't say) She's uh… pre-occupied with something else.

Sam knew it was Aliana's first time, and figured she was distracted by that. Cam and Jack gave each other a knowing look. They both thought Daniel was a lucky guy, because Aliana was smoking hot.

As amused as Jack was, they needed to get down to business.

-Jack: Teal'c made contact with a human alien on PX8735, also known a Benetar. He was unable to get the info he needed so he sent for Vala.

-Cam: T can be a little intimidating.

-Sam: And Vala's not?

-Dan: well she can turn on the charm when needed. Was she able to make any head way?

-Jack: she got us a step closer. She was able to confirm Char's intel, but no name for the mystery guy who cured the prior's plegue, and has managed to hide an entire planet. Apparently the planet used to be pretty midevil, and now it has advanced to our level and passing… within 8 years.

-Cam: Well it's not completely unheard of that some societies that are artificially oppressed thrive once they ceased being held back by their oprressors. There's the Hammonites in our Galaxy, and the Athosians in the Pegassus…

-Sam: But I wouldn't mind taking a look at the technology.

-Jack: Well that's the next step. Vala has convinced the guy to meet with Aliana. If she can make a case, i.e. helping a mutual friend, then maybe we'll have a chance to check it out.

-Dan: We can't send her alone.

-Jack: Nope. Cam and SG1 along with Teal'c will be going. And no need to ask, you're going too. Mitchell, get the team together and ready to go by 1400 hours. That's all I got for now. Dismissed.

Cam ran into Ali on her way down to level 17. He wondered if she knew about the mission yet. The meds she got from Carolyn had not kicked in yet so she was still quite sore, and it was obvious. Cam did not want to embarrass her so he didn't mention already knowing.

-Cam: Perfect timing. We have a mission to do this afternoon. I just briefed the rest of my team.

-Ali: Oh, I just took some medication and was going to relax for a little bit.

-Cam: if you're headed down to level 17 I'll walk with you. But you're the cover on this mission, so there's no getting out of it. You're gonna need your medical info on Char. We are headed to our mystery planet.

-Ali: Ok. I'll be ready.

They walked into the make-shift dance studio. Ali looked very exhausted, and Cam was concerned. He debated if he should say something, and thought he might as well. He wanted to be sure she was ok for the mission.

-Cam: Are you ok?

-Ali: Yes, I'm fine. Everyone keeps asking me.

-Cam: Ok, I just wanted to make sure everything is ok. Jackson's looking pretty beat up too. I need you both on your toes this afternoon.

-Ali: Do you know? How did you know?

-Cam: Ah, sorry, but I was in a meeting with Jackson earlier.

-Ali: And he told you?

-Cam: No, not at all. It was just obvious. (she was looking at him confused) he has scratches all over… and a huge hickey…

-Ali: I don't understand?

-Cam: (thinking that for a genius she was very ditsy when it came to sexual matter) That's what happens when your having… relations, and you get carried away.

-Ali: (sitting on a mat) Oh, I'm so embarrassed.

-Cam: (putting on some music and sitting beside her) Ah, don't be. It happens. It's your first time together. It's understandable. Here. Lay down and relax for about an hour or so. That way you'll be rested up.

-Ali: Ok.

-Cam: Now is there anything I can do for you?

-Ali: (laying down) Actually, yes. You could dance.

-Cam: Excuse me?

-Ali: For Sam's wedding. She wants me to find a partner to do a dance with. She's insisting.

-Cam: Noooo way. Uh uh.

-Ali: Cam, please…

-Cam: Not happening. I can't dance.

-Ali: Yes you can. Vala told me. And I've seen you move. Please Cam.

-Cam: No, no, no...

-Ali: Please. I need you.

-Cam: Ahh hell… I'll give it a shot. But I think you're gonna regret it more than me.

Ali: (closing her eyes to rest) Thanks Cam. I knew I could count on you.

He didn't know why he had just agreed to it. Maybe it was how pitiful she looked laying there, or the desperate sound in her voice. Or maybe that she said she needed him. He looked over at her laying there, and could not help but think how beautiful she was. He reached out to touch her arm and then stopped himself. He quickly stood up to leave. There was no way he was going to start having romantic feelings for her. He was just messing around before, teasing Daniel. Aliana was Daniel's girl.

**XOX**

Cam's next stop was to the medical bay to make sure everyone was cleared to go on the mission. Daniel was there with Carolyn getting something to put on his scratches. They were just finishing up.

-Carolyn: When Vala gets here, just have her use the healing device and clear those up. No need for everyone to be staring at you.

-Cam: So you're giving him the go ahead on this.

-Carolyn: Yup. Dr. Jackson is as healthy as a horse… er I mean he's good to go.

-Cam: You gave Ali some pain medication?

-Carolyn: Yes, but I can't discuss that…

-Cam: Understood. I just need to make sure she'll be fine to go.

-Carolyn: The medication should not inhibit her abilities to do her job.

-Daniel: Is she ok?

-Cam: She's fine. I just left her on level 17. She's getting a little rest. Why don't you go check on her.

-Carolyn: (waiting for Daniel to leave) Cameron Mitchell, do not go after that girl.

-Cam: I'm not…

-Car: Cam, I'm serious. She's different.

-Cam: Yeah, I know. She's one of a kind.

**xox**

Daniel wrapped up a few things and then went down to see Aliana. He sat down on the mat beside her and touched her face. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. He kissed her softly and laid down beside her, pulling her to lay her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, then she looked up and kissed him on the chin. He carefully pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

Later, Cam went down to get Aliana up from her nap, not realizing she was still with Daniel. He saw them together, and it made him paused to see them being so loving with each other. He walked back out as a twinge of jealously touched him. He knocked on the door.

-Cam: Hey Ali, time to get up.

-Ali: I'll be right there.

-Cam: I'll meet you in the briefing room. Teal'c and Vala will be here soon, and then we're taking off.

-Dan: (Waiting for Cam to leave) Are you up for this?

-Ali: Absolutely. I'm feeling much better.

-Dan: I'm sorry if I hurt you.

-Ali: I loved every minute that I was with you, and I can't wait to be with you again.

-Dan: There's nothing I want more than to be with you.

He helped her up and walked her to her office to get her things prepared.

Teal'c and Vala ran into Daniel and Ali. She noticed Daniel's neck and it put a huge grin on her face.

-Vala: Well, well, well. You two finally took care of business.

-Dan: Not so loud please.

-Vala: You're telling be not to be so loud, yet you're the one with a huge kisser on the side of your neck and those are some deep scratches.

- Teal'c: (Giving Daniel a serious half smile) It is quite prominent, Daniel Jackson.

-Ali: I'm so sorry, Daniel.

-Vala: Oh, he'll be fine. I want all the juicy details!

-Dan: Vala…never mind. Look, I was wondering if you could take the Goauld healing devise and…

-Vala: Sure, I suppose so. I don't see why you don't wear those marks like battle scars. You should be proud of what you've accomplished.

-Dan: (hanging his head) Ah, I…I don't even have a comment for that. Let's just go get this taken care of, please.

Teal'c walked with Aliana.

-Teal'c: It is good to see Daniel Jackson happy again.

-Ali: You really think he's happy with me?

-Teal'c: Indeed.

**XXX**

**Part 6- He's Back…**

Teal'c had a couple of Jaffa spies staking out the meeting place to ensure there would not be an ambush when they went to meet their contact. They went through the Stargate to Bennetar.

Aliana met with a man named Thadus, and discussed her need to meet with their high Counselor. She was very convincing and he agreed to take them to Lorrase. Thadus dialed the gate and sent a code through, very similar to the way the SGC operates. He was then given permission to enter. They went through the gate and found themselves in an isolated room with an energy field wall. They were unable to see anything outside of the space. A scanner beamed across the room and then the energy field was shut down. They found themselves in a lovely modern day palace and were greeted quite cordially.

-Maltus: Greetings friends. Welcome to Lorrase. I am Public Relations Representative Maltus Gathum.

-Dan: Hi, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. I represent the people of Earth. This is Dr. Aliana Sinclair and our security team SG1 along with Teal'c of Chulak.

-Maltus: We're happy to have you visit our fair planet. It is rare that we allow outsiders into our world.

-Daniel: We appreciate you allowing us to come.

-Maltus: I understand your doctor needs to speak with our High Counselor about a private medical issue. Thadus has spoken with him and the Counselor left it to Thadus' discretion whether you should be allowed to come. I'll be more than happy to take you to him, however your weapons are not allowed.

-Cam: (Holding his weapon across his chest) That's a no can do. We are here to protect Dr. Jackson and Dr. Sinclair, and we're all just getting to know each other.

-Dan: What about if we put the weapons away, until our security team is confident that it's safe? They're just trying to do their job.

-Maltus: I'll allow it. Our own security team will be coming along.

SG1 put their big guns across their backs, and Maltus escorted them to the High Counselor's Chambers. They marveled at how beautiful the place was. It was hard to believe that this was a medieval planet just 10 years ago. Maltus had them wait in a hallway and then came back to let them into the chamber.

-Maltus: People of Earth, this is High Counselor Ba'altazar.

-Cam: What the!

SG1 had their guns out and pointed before the Lorrase security knew what was going on. They drew their guns on SG1 while Ba'al stood calmly smiling.

-Maltus: Drop your weapons!

-Cam: No can do Maltus. You've got yourself a bona fide Ba'al clone here. All Ba'al clones are galaxy enemy number 1.

-Dan: You're probably not aware of this but all Ba'al clones are wanted for the atrocities they've inflicted upon the people of our galaxy.

They were at a standstill when one of the security guards came in with the leader of Lorrase, Chief Administrator Jerten.

-Jerten: We are aware of the crimes Ba'altazar has committed. Lower your weapons now.

-Maltus: (Bowing) Chief Administrator, I apologize for the diruption.

-Dan: Cam, lower your weapons. Sorry to have to meet this way, but we had no idea your High Counselor was Ba'al. We have a directive to take all ba'al clones into custody.

-Jerten: You will have to dismiss that directive in this case. Ba'altazar has answered for his crimes and has been given a pardon.

-Teal'c: The Goauld have brought great suffering to the Jaffa and the Touri. They must be brought to justice.

-Jerten: Then you must leave this place.

-Ali: Wait, please. I need Ba'altazar's assistance. Can we sort this all out later?

-Dan: Obviously, we aren't going to take Ba'al into custody. I think we should all just take a step back and get a better perspective on the situation.

-Ba'al: I understand your misgivings about me, but do know that I have changed. My purpose here is to help these people in any way that I can to make up for the things that I and my kind have done. Now Dr. Sinclair. I am more than willing to assist you if Chief Administer Jerten allows you to stay.

-Jerten: In light of the circumstances, I can understand your reaction. I will allow you to stay, but you must hand over your weapons.

-Dan: I think if they were going to shoot us they would have done so already.

SG1 handed over their side arm and riffle but kept a hidden hand gun and knife on them. Teal'c was the last to hand over his weapon, as he stared Ba'al down. They waited to see if the Lorrase would ask for them but they did not. The Lorrase had scanned them, and new they had additional weapons, but Ba'al signaled Maltus to let the matter go.

-Ba'al: Maltus, why don't you give our guests a tour while I take Dr. Sinclair to the science lab?

-Dan: she doesn't go alone.

-Cam: Jackson, you and Teal'c go with Aliana…Check that, you and I will go with Aliana. Teal'c you're with SG1. I'm not leaving you with Ba'al. We don't need an inner galactic incident.

As they walked to the lab, Aliana carefully observed every detail of the Lorrase security and scematis. She had been from the moment they stepped through the gate. Aher mind was working like a computer, trying to figure out exactly how everything worked. She was anxious to get into their computer systems.

Once in the lab Aliana went over her findings with Ba'al. He ran some options through his computer, she watched intently working out the computers systems in her mind. He showed her how to clone an enzyme from the teneyan blood. With the Enzyme she'd be able to make a treatment for a male companion, in the form of a daily injection or a pill. The dosage would be critical, because an over dose could cause cardiac arrhythmia or a heart attack.

Ba'al took an interest in Aliana that made Daniel suspicious and uncomfortable. He made small talk with her as he showed her how to repeatedly copy the enzyme without any degradation. A perfect clone. He asked about her family and her education. At first she was reluctant and stand offish, but as the evening wore on she was much more cordial and talkative. He eventually gave her access their computers, and she was able to secretly started to get sleepy, but there was still a lot to do and she wasn't done checking out their systems.

Soon SG1 came back. They seemed to have a delightful time, while Cam and Daniel watched Ba'al and Aliana work. They were ready to go home.

-Ba'al: We still have some work to do, but we can finish in the morning. Why don't you all stay the night. In the morning the three of you can get a tour before we get back to work.

-Dan: It's up to you Mitchell.

-Cam: It's your call Dr. Sinclair.

-Ali: I'd like to stay. I'd enjoy a tour, and we are very close to finishing up here.

-Ba'al: Maltus, please arrange some accommodations for our guests.

**XXX**

**Part 7- Passion**

Maltus escorted the group to the palace guest quarters. Aliana gave the group a signal that they were under surveillance and should be cautious about what they say. She had the situation under control and there would be a minor malfunction that would render surveillance in their rooms inoperable. Maltus arranged for them to each have their own room but Cam was still untrusting, and insisted that everyone bunk together and maintain radio contact. Only problem was the odd number.

-Cam: well I guess you ladies can bunk together. I'll go with MJ, and Teal'c you're with Jackson.

-Vala: Oh, who are we kidding. Us girls want more space. You, MJ, and Muscles can bunk. I'll room with Jenn and Daniel and Ali can room together.

Dan: Vala, I don't…

-Vala: No need to thank me. Come on Jenn, I'm dying to try out these amazing showers I've heard so much about.

-Cam: Ok SG1 you're dismissed. Good night folks.

Everyone quickly went to their rooms, leaving Daniel and Aliana standing there. He took her hand and they walked to their room. Aliana showered first, and then Daniel. He found her on the balcony looking over the city. In the distance, she could see the silhouette of the old abandoned city. They all only had shorts and t-shirts to sleep in, and she looked so cute in hers. Daniel put his arms around her, and held her tight. The night was cool, and his warmth was soothing after a long day. He kissed her on the cheek and she turned to face him. They kissed in the light of the moons. He couldn't help but think of how badly he wanted her. He walked her back into the room and over to the bed. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap so that she straddled him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

-Dan: We don't have to do anything.

-Ali: I want to.

-Dan: But if you're not…

-Ali: Daniel, I'm fine. I'm a big girl. I won't break. I want to be with you. I love you.

-Dan: You know I love you.

-Ali: I have been looking forward to being with you all day.

They kissed with great passion as they laid together and soon they fell asleep.

Teal'c and MJ were making themselves comfortable in their room while Cam was hanging out on the balcony. Teal'c prepared a place for Kelno'reem, a ritual which he continued even though he had no symbiote.

-MJ: Is this how you do the Kelno'reem?

-Teal'c: Indeed. I still find the ritual quite helpful to my physical and psychological well being.

-MJ: It must be good to have something to help you relax.

-Teal'c: It is indeed. Would you like me to teach you, Lt. James?

-MJ: Yeah, that'd be great.

Teal'c helped MJ to begin the process. MJ found the meditative state to be very soothing. After 10 minutes of Meditating, MJ began to have disturbing flashes. He wasn't sure what it was at first. Then he realized he was seeing Char. She was dancing around a poll while men gawked at her and pulled at her.

(Char was on one of the New Alliance ships performing for the men. She didn't like what she was doing, but she did what she had to do. As she danced she began to feel strange, as if someone were with her. She excused herself from the stage and went to a private room where she made a connection with MJ.

_-Char: Mitch, is that you?_

_-MJ: Yes Char, how did…?_

_-Char: I don't know how it is possible, but you just made a connection with me._

_-MJ: I was meditating, and I started to think of you. It's incredible._

_-Char: Yes it is. It is so good to hear from you MJ. I've missed you._

_-MJ: I've missed you too._

_-Char: I must go. I have to be careful not to arouse suspicion._

_-MJ: I love you Char._

_-Char: My dear MJ, I love you too._

And just like that she was gone from his mind. Part of him wanted to find his was back to her, but he knew it was not safe.

MJ came out of the meditative state suddenly and with a loud gasp. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked at him. MJ struggled for a moment to catch his breath.

-Teal'c: Are you all right, Lt. James?

-MJ: Teal'c the strangest… most incredible thing just happened. I spoke to Char. We connected. Thank you for showing me how to Kelno'reem.

-Teal'c: Though that was not the expected result, you are most welcome, Lt. James.

**xox**

Vala was on her balcony looking out at the night. Cam came out onto the balcony of his room, and they waved to each other. Vala hopped over the railing and onto Daniel and Aliana's balcony, making her way over to Cam's. She glanced in and saw that Daniel and Ali were quite busy, and smiled.

-Cam: What are you doing?

-Vala: I just thought I'd say hi.'

-Cam: and you had to come all the way over here to do that? What if they see you?

-Vala: Oh, they are very busy. I doubt they'll notice anything. From the looks of things, she's taking my advice.

-Cam: What'd you do.

-Vala: Nothing bad. I saw Ali out here earlier and I gave her a tip that might help her out tonight.

-Cam: That's ironic because I gave Daniel a tip while he was out here earlier.

-Vala: Now I'm curious. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.

-Cam: Ok. I told him that he could avoid excessive scratches if he either turns her around, sits up, or hold her hands down. She tore him up, poor guy…or lucky guy. Ok now what was your advice?

-Vala: I suggested that she give Daniel a little lip service, if you know what I mean.

-Cam: Wow, ha…he's gonna love that.

-Vala: (hopping over to his balcony) You look like you could use a little yourself. (Starting to kiss him)

-Cam: Vala, I can't. We're in a good place right now.

-Vala: I miss you.

-Cam: I miss you too, but it's not just a game to me. You hurt me pretty bad, and I don't want to go there. We gotta keep it just work and friends.

-Vala: Oh. Ok, then. I never meant to hurt you.

She put her arms around him and hugged him tight. He pressed his face into her hair and took a deep breath. He felt himself slipping and thought that he couldn't allow this to happen. But it was too late. Vala seemed to have some power over him. She kissed his ear and neck and then full on the mouth. He tried to stop himself, but Vala pulled him to her. Before he knew it they were back at it again. Afterwards, he wanted to hold her but she seemed ready to go. He grabbed her hand as she started to leave.

-Cam: Vala wait.

-Vala: (tenderly kissing him on the cheek) That was nice. I'll see you in the morning.

He watched her disappear as she hopped over the 2 balconies back to her room. He suddenly felt empty after such a huge high. He sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall as sadness consumed him.

**XXX**

**Part 8- Don't Mess with My Friends**

The next morning Ba'al took Aliana, Cam, and Daniel on a tour. He told them about the old cities before the new error. He had once oppressed this planet before the fall of the Goa'uld. He was on the run along with the other Ba'al clones, and had heard about the Prior's plague on Lorrase. He came and created a serum that healed the people. He was put on trial and made to answer for his crimes. He vowed that if his life was spared he would continue to be indebted to the people of Lorrase.

-Ali: How were you able to create a cure for the plague.

-Ba'al: Now I can't tell you all my secrets. I believe the Tau'ri also have a cure for the plague. We could trade secrets.

-Ali: That's quite all right. What I don't understand is how these people can trust you, after everything you've done. What keeps you from advancing them for your own gain.

-Ba'al: Trust was built over time. I have nothing to gain by attempting to conquer the Galaxy again. Everything that was my life before is now gone. Everything has changed. And I have decided that change is good. This is my home now, and these are my people. I have a feeling you understand what that is like.

-Ali: I suppose.

They went back to the lab to finish their research. Cam and Daniel were bored out of their minds while Ba'al and Aliana worked. He waited until they were preoccupied with their own conversation to speak privately with Aliana.

-Ba'al: My sources tell me that Char'Lari is with the New Alliance, and yet here you are trying to help her.

-Ali: (trying not to look worried, but wishing Cam or Daniel were there to help her out) Oh, is that so. I was unaware of her current status.

-Ba'al: And yet you are so concerned for her that you've gone through all this trouble to help her.

-Ali: As a scientist and a doctor, I find the situation intriguing. My interest is purely for educational purposes.

-Ba'al: You are not a very good liar my dear. I know that the Alliance had you in their custody, and on the same day that Char'Lari became a member, you managed to escape, and now here you are.

-Ali: What is your point?

-Ba'al: Your secret is safe with me. Char is a friend to our people, I have no intention of exposing her relationship with you.

-Ali: And I'm supposed to trust you?

-Ba'al: Have I given you reason not to?

-Ali: You kept us under surveillance last night.

-Ba'al: That is a standard precaution. Besides a minor glitch caused the system to shut down temporarily.

-Ali: I trust you got it working again.

-Ba'al: Yes of course.

-Ali: I think we're done here. Daniel. Cameron.

-Ba'al: It's been a pleasure. I look forward to working together in the future.

They all looked confused, as they gathered there things. Teal'c and the rest of SG1 had been hanging outside and were ready to go. Aliana watched as the guards dropped the force field and turned off the iris. They dialed earth and went home. As soon as they came through the gate Aliana jotted down some coordinates and made a list of supplies. Before O'Neill could ask how things went, she handed the paper to an Airman and asked him to bring her the items ASAP. She cave the coordinates to MJ and said Sgt Harriman needed to dail them when she instructed. She took Cam's Zat gun and started taking it apart.

-Jack: Anyone want to tell me what's going on?

-Ali: We just blew Char's cover. Ba'al has spies all over the place. He knows about me. He says he won't give Char up, but Thena used to work for Ba'al.

-Cam: So has he been playing us the whole time.

-Aliana: (gathering the ZPM and other parts as they were brought to her) I don't know, but I'm about to send Ba'al a message so that we can come to an understanding?

-Jack: Umm, what message is that?

-Ali: I can break through their shields, I can hack their systems and I can shut that planet down without even stepping through the gate. And I know where they are in the galaxy.

-Dan: Isn't this going to be seen as aggressive?

-Ali: Maybe, but I can handle this. With your permission General…

-Jack: Are you sure about this?

-Ali: I want to make sure he's not working with the New Alliance, and if he is, or is even considering it… I think he needs a reason why that would not be a good idea.

-Jack: I agree. Go for it.

Aliana nodded for Sgt Harriman to dial the address. Then she aimed the reconfigured Zat gun and fired into the worm whole. She did this in timed pulses then waited and held the trigger firing a beam for 5 seconds. She then tossed what looked like a KENO through the gate.

-Jack: What was that?

-Ali: It's a project I've been working on from the schematics of the KENOs on Destiny.

-Sam: You made a KENO?

-Ali: Yes. It's in one of my reports from last week.

-Jack: (everyone turning to look at Jack) What? I don't read every report. The science ones give me a head ache.

Aliana held up a small I-phone size devise and turned it on. She saw the Lorrase security team with weapons drawn on the KENO.

-Ali: Do not be alarmed. This is Dr. Aliana Sinclair; I need to speak with High Counselor Ba'altazar.

-Ba'al: Dr. Sinclair. I'm surprised to be hearing from you so quickly.

-Ali: I need to meet with you. I think we have something very important to discuss.

-Ba'al: I see. Come through.

-Ali: First tell your people to lower their weapons.

-Dan: you're not going by yourself.

-Cam: I'll go with you.

-Ali: Jenn, if anything goes wrong or if we aren't back in 10 minutes. Fire this through the gate. Hold the trigger for 10 seconds then wait 5 seconds and do it again. Do you understand?

-Jenn: Got it.

-Dan: What if they shut down the gate?

-Ali: They can't, we can from our end, or the 38 minutes can laps. Cam, we need to go.

-Cam: I'm going in first.

-Ali: Right behind you.

They went through and Ba'al motioned for the men to keep their weapons down. Cam lowered his gun, and Ba'al escorted them to a private room. Ba'al was visibly agitated but remained calm.

-Ba'al: What is the meaning of this?

-Cam: I think we need to come to an understanding. Aliana is concerned about our mutual friend.

-Ba'al: I told Dr. Sinclair that I'm inclined to keep her secret.

-Cam: Yeah, we're gonna need more than just your inclination. You see, one thing we know about you Ba'al clones is that you do what's in the best interest of…well you. We wouldn't want you teaming up with your old pal Athena.

-Ba'al: Are you suggesting we become allies.

-Cam: Not exactly. We just strongly suggest that you don't become allies with the New Alliance, and that whatever you think you know about what Char is doing….you keep it to yourself.

-Ba'al: And why should I take your suggestion?

-Ali: Because I know your gate address and I can disable your iris and your force field. I know how your systems work. You can try to upgrade, but I already got that figured out too. You can try and design an entirely new system, but that would take some time.

-Cam: And we know a whole lot of folks would love to come here and get you for everything you've done. Now before you get any fancy ideas, the doctor and I got 4 more minutes to get back or your entire system is getting knocked out. Including your planets cloak.

-Ali: We are willing to keep this information to ourselves, provided that you do the same for us. Do we have an understanding?

-Ba'al: Dr. Sinclair, I'm very impressed. We have an understanding.

Ba'al escorted them back to the gate. He kept a close eye on Aliana, observing her. Once they got to the gate, Aliana took the KENO.

-Ali: We're ready to return, you can shut down the gate. If we don't immediately come back, then redial and I'll need Jenn to follow my instructions.

-Jack: Understood.

-Ali: Don't worry your gate security systems should be up and running in another 35 minutes.

-Ba'al: Until next time.

-Cam: Yeah, here's hoping there won't be a next time. After you, Doc.

They stepped through the event horizon and went home.

-Jack: I take it everything went well.

-Cam: Worked like a charm.

-Jack: Nice work Dr.

-Ali: Cam did most of the talking.

-Jack: Well I'm impressed… with all of… this. Alright everyone, we debrief in 20. Dismissed. Hey T, we're still on for movie night, right.

-Teal'c: Indeed.

-Jack: You guys are all coming right.

-Vala: I'll be there. I love hanging out with Muscles.

-Dan: I'll be there, and Ali too.

-Cam: I wouldn't miss it, Sir.

-Jack: Great! It's a date.

-Teal'c: I will bring the donuts.

**xox**

After the debriefing Jenn caught up with MJ. He seemed a little sad and she had a feeling he was worried about Char.

-Jenn: Hey big guy, you doin all right?

-MJ: Yeah, I guess.

-Jenn: Hey, come on. You're my best friend since the Academy. I know something's buggin you. Talk to me.

-MJ: I'm just a little on edge. I finally convince myself that Char's gonna be fine, and this happens.

-Jenn: Don't worry. We got the situation under control.

-MJ: This time, but what about the next time?

-Jenn: You gotta keep believing that it's gonna be ok.

-MJ: I've been telling myself that for the past 2 years, hoping that Vanessa will be ok. Now she's still out there and Char is out there with murderers and rapists.

-Jenn: Don't give up.

She reached out and gave him a caring hug. He had no idea that a hug could offer him so much peace and reassurance.

-Jenn: Go get cleaned up, the old gang from the academy is going out for drinks tonight. That should cheer you up.

Carolyn was in her office trying to get some work done. She was a little distracted as her thoughts wandered to Evan. She stared at the picture of the two of them that sat on her dresser. She was startled by a knock on the door.

-Carolyn: Come in. Hi Teal'c.

-Teal'c: Dr. Carolyn Lam. It is very good to see you again.

-Carolyn: (getting up to give him a hug) I didn't think I was gonna see you this time around. So another Ba'al clone?

-Teal'c: Indeed. It was very disturbing to see how he has falsely advanced the nation. How is Gen. Landrey?

-Carolyn: Dad is well. He and mom are traveling now. How's Ishta?

-Teal'c: She too is well. I look forward to seeing her tomorrow. How are things with Col. Lorne?

-Carolyn: They're good… better than good actually. I do miss him.

-Teal'c: When do you expect to see him again?

-Carolyn: Right now, not for another 3 months.

-Teal'c: is there not an increase in gate travel now that there are more ZPMs?

-Carolyn: That would be ideal, but the IOA can't seem to get it together.

-Teal'c: That is most unfortunate.

-Carolyn: Yes. It just gets kind of lonely.

-Teal'c: You should accompany me to Gen. O'Neill's house tonight. It is movie night. I am bringing donuts.

-Carolyn: Is this a pity date?

-Teal'c: I am unfamiliar with a pity date.

-Carolyn: I'd love to.

**XOX**

They met up at O'Neill's house. He asked Aliana to bring the Montana James movies. Daniel was glad he was going to get a chance to see them. Cam Ordered pizza and Teal'c brought the donuts. Jack pulled out the beer, and passed them around.

-Jack: Just one for you Daniel. We all know you're a lightweight. All right let's get the movie started.

-Vala: I love Montana James. He's so handsome.

-Sam: And he's so smart.

-Carolyn: And romantic.

-Cam: He is kind of kick a**. I like that in an action hero.

-Teal'c: Indeed

-Jack: He's a character, not a real person.

-Sam: But he's so believable.

-Vala: I always think he reminds me of someone…

-Ali: Yeah, me too (giving Daniel a knowing smile).

As the movie started to play they all sat back and enjoyed the show.


	7. Finding Destiny

SG NEXUS CH7- (SEP. 2012) FINDING DESTINY

**Part1- Knocked Out**

Cam found himself lying in a soft plush bed. Carolyn next to him. She got up to leave, and he grabbed her hand.

Cam: Don't go. I want you to stay.

Car: I can't stay. I don't belong with you anymore.

She seemed to fade away and then he felt some one kiss him. He turned his head and saw Vala. She crawled on top of him and started kissing him all over.

Cam: Wait… what's going on?

Vala: You want me don't you?

Cam: Yes but…

Vala: You can have my body, but you can't have my heart.

Cam: Why are you doing this to me? I want more. Vala: Then you can't have me at all.

She pulled away from him. He tried to reach for her but she faded away. He was confused. He couldn't understand what was happening.

-Cam: Wait. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone.

-Ali: I'm here Cam. I won't leave you alone.

Aliana suddenly appeared over him like an angel. He reached out for her and touched her skin.

-Cam: Aliana. So beautiful.

-Ali: Do you want me?

-Cam: I want you. Don't go.

-Ali: I have to go be with Daniel.

-Cam: No, please stay.

She kissed him and then pulled away. But he stopped her. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and laid her down next to him. He wanted to feel her but for some reason he couldn't. She pulled away again, but he asked her to stay.

-Cam: You promised you wouldn't leave me.

-Ali: I'll be back for you, I promise.

-Cam: Oh, Ali…

She laid next to him and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Then he heard Vala. Slowly, other noises too.

-Vala: Cam, snap out of it.

-Cam: Ali, don't go.

-Vala: Wake up. It's me, Vala.

-Cam: (opening his eye) what? What happened?

-Vala: The planet is too unstable. A vacano eruption shot debris into the are and you got struck in the head while protecting Ali.

-Cam: Where is she? Is she ok?

-Vala: Yes, she's fine. They're dialing the gate and coming back for us. Can you walk?

-Cam: Yeah, I think so.

The sky had turned reddish gray as smoke billowed and rocks continued to shoot around them. The already unstable planet was coming alive as shook violently. Vala helped Cam up and they made their way back. They met up with Ali and MJ, who were headed back to get them. Ali, did a quick check of Cam and MJ helped him the rest of the way. Jenn waited at the gate and they all went through. They laid Cam down on the ground and Ali stood over him. Cam had a concussion and was slipping in and out of consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw Ali over him again. He couldn't tell if it was real or not.

-Cam: Don't leave.

-Ali: I'm not going anywhere.

Cam woke up later in the infirmary. He had a nasty headache, and 6 stitches. Ali was near by and saw him open his eyes. She gave him a huge smile.

-Cam: You're still here?

-Ali: I told you I would be. It's the least I can do. You covered me. Probably saved my life.

-Cam: Fortunately I have a hard head.

-Ali: Thanks Cam.

-Cam: I was just doing my job.

-Ali: Well that makes twice now.

-Cam: This is going to sound weird, but did you kiss me?

-Ali: (Laughing) No. You stopped breathing and I gave you mouth to mouth.

-Cam: Hey, did I say anything weird, while I was out?

-Ali: No. You just asked me not to leave you.

Daniel, Carolyn and Vala came into the infirmary.

-Dan: Oh good, you're awake. (pointing to Ali) This one has refused to leave your side until you woke up.

-Vala: Jack is waiting for an update. You'd better get going.

-Car: Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him.

-Ali: Ok, I'll check in with you later, Cam.

-Dan: I'll walk with you.

-Cam: Hey Doc, do I really have to stay here?

-Car: I suppose I could let you go to your quarters, if you have some one to stay with you.

-Vala: I'll do it.

-Cam: Oh that's all right, I can just…

-Vala: Oh don't be ridiculous Mitchell. You want out of here, and I don't mind keeping you company.

-Cam: Ok. I just know you hate being bored.

Vala took Cam to his room. He laid in the bed and they played cards. He was loosing miserably.

-Vala: GIN! I win again.

-Cam: What the… (with a half laugh) I think you're taking advantage of the wounded.

-Vala: (smiling back) Don't be a sore loser.

She started to deal the cards again. Midway through she got a serious look on her face. She looked at Cam, and it peeked his curiosity.

-Cam: What is it?

-Vala: You know Daniel is really happy right now.

-Cam: Yeah… He should be.

-Vala: Look, what ever you're think about Ali… don't.

-Cam: What are you talking about?

-Vala: I heard you call out to her. The things you said.

-Cam: What? No, no I was delirious. I didn't even know what was going on.

-Vala: Really? So you're not interested in her.

-Cam: Look, I like her. She's a sweet girl, good looking, and if circumstances were different, then maybe. But she's with Jackson, and I'm cool with that. They deserve to be happy.

-Vala: So you don't have feelings for her?

-Cam: We're friends, that's all. Now deal the dang cards.

-Vala: Ok.

**XXX**

**Part 2- Ready or Not**

Daniel and Aliana went to meet with Gen. O'Neill, Col. Davis, Mr. Dubois. The purpose of the visit to PX 783 was to obtain the metal needed to repair Destiny. Unfortunately the planet was too unstable to even consider mining operations.

-Ali: The metal on this planet is a match for what is needed to repair Destiny's outer hull. We'll have to keep looking.

-Dub: This is ridiculous. Destiny is fully capable of continuing her mission with out all these extensive repairs.

-Ali: I disagree. The ship is in bad shape. There are compartments that are venting atmosphere, and some areas of the ship need immediate attention. Have you ignored all the reports from Dr. Rush and Mr. Wallace?

-Dub: We simply are not going to wait any more. Once we get our experts on the ship we can make a proper assessment instead of going on the word of Dr. Rush.

-Ali: Ther's also the power issues. Once we take the ship out of FTL and get on board, we will have to work fast to get power systems functioning. We need to run some sinerios, and be prepared for anything. We just need a little more time.

-Dub: Is this some kind of game that Stargate and Homeworld Command is playing with the IOA. We Know that Dr. Sinclair is more than capable of hacking into foreign systems and overriding them. We have read the reports about what you did on Lorrase.

-Jack: Hey, I resent that comment!

-Davis: I assure you that's not the case.

-Ali: This is different. Destiny is incredibly unique and trapped between galaxies. We have no way of knowing for sure what we are getting into.

-Dub: Well the IOA wants this to happen by the end of the week. Col . Davis is aware that HWC has given the green loight to the rescue mission barring any substantial reasons to postpone.

-Ali: I've given you reasons.

-Davis: I'm afraid that's not going to be good enough. Other experts are ready to go on this. If you want to be a part of it, you're gonna have to agree. Otherwise you're out and they'll just put someone else in your place.

-Ali: Fine. I'm in. If that's all gentlemen, I'd like to be excused.

-Jack: Go ahead. (waiting for Ali to leave) the kid is just looking out for our people.

-Davis: But she is more than capable of thinking fast and doing incredible things in a crunch.

-Jack: Yeah, that's why if she is this concerned, I think we got something to worry about.

Ali left the meeting frustrated. She went over every detail of Wallace's report, and could foresee several major issues. The problem was that there was no way to prove it. Her other concern was that they had no idea what problems may have occurred on Destiny since the last report was made over a year ago. Saw her walking and knew she wasn't pleased. He came up and gave her a hug.

-Dan: So, it didn't go as well as you'd hoped?

-Ali: I just need a couple of weeks to be prepared for any and all possibilities but I've only got 3 days. They don't get it.

-Dan: Do you want me to say something to Dubois?

-Ali: it won't do any good. They've got it all set. You're on the list to go. The last thing I want is for you to not be there.

-Dan: Ok, then we'll just have to be as prepared as possible.

-Ali: and I have to meet with Jack and Sam. Wedding stuff.

-Dan: (kissing her) I'll see you later. Try to relax.

Later that day, Aliana spent an hour and a half working with Sam and Jack on their wedding Dance. Sam enjoyed spending the time with him. Jack had to admit that he was enjoying it too. It was a welcome reprieve from the daily grind and stresses of the job.

Afterwards Sam, Aliana and Dr. Lee ran through Eli Wallac's final reports again. Then they reviewed those of Dr. Rush. Ali felt as if they were missing something. Sam was inclined to trust her instincts, but they weren't able to find anything.

-Sam: I think we've covered everything.

-Ali: I know. It's just that with the order of the way things happened with the system, I believe that there may be an underlying problem. I just can't figure out where.

-Lee: it's likely that you won't be able to do a proper diagnosis until you're on the ship.

-Ali: You're probably right.

-Sam: it doesn't help that Rush kept a lot of critical information to himself. Wallace tried to get the information to us, but we have no idea what details Rush had about the ship that Wallace didn't even know to look for.

-Ali: I don't get it. Wouldn't Rush realize at some point that we would need every detail in order to mount a rescue mission?

-Lee: He didn't want to be rescued…at leat that's what we all believe. Granted the attempts we made were… well…

-Sam: We shouldn't have made them, is what Dr. Lee is trying to say. At least 2 of them anyway. The first attempt would have destroyed Destiny and everyone on board by dialing the gate inside of a star.

-Lee: And the other attempt, I mean tricking the Langarans, and putting their planet at risk… Bad move. They still haven't let it go. They just barely started gate operations again.

-Sam: That's got to be what's driving McKay and McCormack to be a part of this rescue team.

-Lee: To make up for their failures? I know McKay has never been the same since Langara.

-Ali: I don't see why that's necessary. We learn from our mistakes and our failures. McKay and McCormack have nothing to prove. They are both brilliant scientists. I just don't want to rush this because they need a win, and the IOA wants control of Destiny.

-Sam: well there's no turning back now.

The next day Aliana was down in the warehouse turned Dance studio. She was going over some steps when Cam showed up.

-Cam: Ok, let's get started.

-Ali: I didn't think you were going to make it.

-Cam; it was just a concussion. I'm fine now. Let the humiliation begin.

-Ali: It won't be so bad. You're going to do just fine.

-Cam: Yeah, but it's dancing…in front of people…

-Ali: You're not backing out on me are you?

-Cam: Nah, I wouldn't do that to you. That's why I'm here.

-Ali: Ok, lets get started then.

She put on the music and they went over the first steps. Just as she suspected, Cam was a natural. He caught on quickly and moved nicely. She was a bit of a task master, but Cam didn't mind. He tried not to be distracted by her as she danced. He had to remember that whatever he was thinking, Ali was Jackson's girl. She was off limits. It didn't stop him from being a little flirty with her. She didn't catch on for the most part, and just thought he was being playful. Jackson came in just as they were finishing up. It still made him uncomfortable seeing cam and Ali so close, especially dancing together. He watched as they finish. Cam was actally not bad, and Ali danced incredibly.

-Dan: sorry to interrupt.

-Ali: It's ok. We were just about done.

-Cam: What's up Jackson?

-Dan: There's a meeting in the conference room in 30 minutes for the Destiny Rescue team.

-Ali: Is everything ok?

-Dan: I have a feeling we aren't waiting till Friday. I think we're going tomorrow… if not sooner.

**XXX**

**Part 3- The Rescue**

It was the next morning and the team was assembled in the gate room of Stargate Command. Dr. McKay and Dr. Keller gated in from Atlantis the night before. Dr. MacCormack and Dr. Williams came in from IOA head quarters along with a small contingency of about 6 scientists and technicians. Telford arrived from HWC with another 4 military scientists, 2 technicians and a medic. And from SGC Dr. Jackson, Dr. Sinclair, Dr. Carter along with SG1 and SG3 were ready to go. Telford made sure everyone was clear about what their objectives were. Restore power, get the ships systems up and running and rescue the destiny crew. They were all suited up prepared for life support being down and not knowing how much oxygen was available.

-Telford: Drs. McKay, Williams and MacCormack, I want full power restored and that gate ready to dial earth ASAP. Dr. Sinclair, as soon as we get power, we need a full systems diagnostic and get her functioning. Dr. Carter, life support. Dr. Jackson we're gonna need your help with translations. It's an older form of Ancient than what we're used to so, you'll be pretty busy. Dr. Keller we don't know what condition our people in since they've been in stasis. As soon as it's safe, we get them out of those pods and back on earth. Each of you has a team assigned to help you. Don't hesitate to delegate. That's all I have. General.

-Jack: Ok people, good luck. Dial the gate.

The gate lit up, and then came the splash. Aliana tossed one of her New Kinos into the event horizon. Destiny was in tact but the atmosphere was no good. They secured their head gear and prepared to go through. Sam looked at Jack and gave him a smile. He gave her a nod as she went through with the rest of the group.

Once they arrived on Destiny they could all sense that something was off. They had to activate the magnets on their boots to keep themselves grounded. Sam did some readings. The teams divided up and started to make their way to designated areas. Before they parted ways Aliana stopped Sam.

Ali: Sam, something is not right.

Sam: I know. The atmosphere readings…

Ali: Yes. There isn't any oxygen. Destiny's systems have only been down for over a year.

Sam: It's almost 90% atmosphere.

Ali: That's not all. I don't think Destiny has been in FTL. We aren't moving at all.

Sam: Ok, I'm going to check the life support systems. Let me know what you find.

Sam was fortunate that repairs had recently been made to the life support systems. They should come on easily once power was established. Dr. MacCormack tied the ZPM power into the ships power systems, and power began to come on. Jennifer came on the radio with some startling news.

-Telford: What's the problem Dr. Keller?

-Jennifer: Some of the pods have failed. We've lost 6… Including Dr. Rush. And another one is about to fail.

-Taelford: Carter, where are we with life support? We need to get these people out now.

-Sam: (over the radio) Should be coming on line now. I'm getting some strange readings in some of the areas though.

-Ali: (over the radio) Col. Telford, could you come to the control room please? We have a problem.

Telford made his way to the control room. Daniel was translating the ships internal log. Aliana was running a ship diagnostic and trying to get the ship functioning. They had Lt. Jarvis downloading information to take back to Earth.

-Telford: What's the problem?

-Ali: Life support is up but the ship is venting atmosphere all over the place. But the main problem is here. There is a whole section of the ship that has absolutely no readings. I'm getting a critical error message.

-Dan: I had one of the technicians send a KINO to the area. Most of the vented atmosphere is strongest in the areas near our trouble spot.

-Jarvis: We're getting footage now from the kino. Oh my gosh! It just floated out into space!

-Ali: It's been blown away! A whole section of the ship.

-Telford: How did this happen? Was there an attack?

-Dan: I'm checking the records as we speak. I can't find any evidence in the records of an attack

-Telford: Jarvis radio to Dr. Carter. Seal of all areas surrounding the damaged sections. Can it be repaired?

-Ali: Yes, but it will take… some time… Daniel can you help me with this translation. I'm running a diagnostic of the power conduits that run through the ship. I don't recognize these.

-Dan: Hmmm… not letters or numbers. No wait they are symbols that represent a number, perhaps a type of fraction.

-Ali: Ok you're right. Looks like if this were meant to be a fraction, this would be the conduits at say 100% of their original state.

-Dan: Looks like they're at say 99.25% of their function.

-Ali: No, this system is measuring for the percentage of degradation. Oh, no. The power conduits through out the ship are failing.

-Dan: (running back to his console) Oh no, no, no… Destiny wasn't attacked. It was an explosion.

Jenn radioed that they were waking the crew from the pods and sending them to the gate room. Just then the power started to flicker. Rodney was dialing the gate. Aliana had a horrified look on her face.

-Ali: He has to stop!

-Telford: We can't stop now, we've come this far.

-Ali: The power conduits are failing. The ship can't handle it. That's why it stopped, that's why a quarter of the ship is blown off, and that's why the stasis pods have been failing. Destiny is literally on it's last leg. We could loose the ship!

-Rod: Worm whole is established. We're going to start sending people back.

-Telford: Good.

There was a massive explosion and the ship began to tilt. All systems were going critical and destiny started a count down.

-Dan: This diagnostic says that we just lost another huge piece of the ship. And that countdown says we've got 15 minutes to shut down every system or she's going to blow.

-Ali: you've got to evacuate the crew. I'll do everything I can from here to stop this from happening.

It was all hands to the stasis pods trying to get everyone out and through the gate. Aliana did everything she could but could not stop the impending destruction. Realizing there was no hope of saving destiny, Aliana started downloading as much data as she could. She told Jarvis to take all the Kinos and get to the gate.

-Cam: (over the radio) Jackson, Ali, what's taking you so long. We gotta blow this joint!

-Dan: Ahhh, we'll be there in a minute!

-Sam: Daniel, please. Come on!

-Cam: Look you two, I know this is like nerd wonderland, but it's time to let this one go. (silence) Don't make me come get you! Sam, Talford go ahead through the gate, I'll wait for them.

-Sam: (with a pleading look in her eye) Cam…please…

-Cam: We'll be right behind you, I promise.

Sam and Telford went through. There was just 2 minutes left. Cam decided to go get them. Daniel was ready to go. What ever they didn't have would be lost, but Ali couldn't accept that.

-Dan: Ali, come on.

-Ali : Not yet. I just need one more minute.

-Dan: We don't have another minute!

-Ali: You don't understand! We're going to lose it all…

Daniel grabbed her and pulled her away. She managed to grab her data as he dragged her off. Cam saw them coming and waved for them to hurry. They ran back to the gate and the seconds ticked down. Cam was at the gate and Daniel yelled and waved for him to go. Cam jumped through. Then Daniel wrapped his arms around Ali and they leaped through just as the ship exploded.

Cam flew into the gate room at the SGC. Sam ran to him, knowing that the explosion should have happened. She desperately looked at the gate fearing the worst. Just then Daniel and Ali shot through as the gate shut down. Sam was relieved. Daniel was very dear to her, and she didn't want to lose him.

Ali was dazed as she laid on the ground trying to get her bearings. She couldn't believe that they had lost the ship. McKay was also upset. He needed this to go right. Sure, he had powered up the gate and dialed home, which allowed the Destiny crew to come home. But it was also powering the gate that ultimately caused Destinies destruction. Aliana knew that they had rushed the mission, and that they weren't full prepared for all the obstacles. Daniel saw the disappointment on her face. He realized that Destiny was an amazing discovery and understood the loss. But he was proud of what they had accomplished.

-Dan: Don't be sad.

-Ali: We lost it… We lost Destiny.

-Dan: But we saved lives. Look around you.

Aliana saw the crew being treated and they were all hugging each other and happy to be home. Then she saw MJ come into the gate room, desperately looking. She hoped that Vanessa had not been in one of the failed stasis pods. Then his face lit up as he saw his sister. MJ went over and put his arms around his sister.

**XXX**

**Part 4- The Blame Game**

The feel good moment didn't last. The debriefing was brutal. The IOA had major plans for Destiny, and were furious that the ship was lost. Bringing home the crew was not really a priority for them. They just wanted their people on board and in control. There was lot's of blame being tossed around, and a lot of anger.

-Dan: Look, could everyone just calm down. What's done is done. We should take the information we received and move forward.

-Dubois: And leave us waiting for Stargate Command to share the information. This is an out rage! We sent the best we had, and you all let this happen.

-Telford: It was your people who were in charge of getting the power up and running.

-Dub: And Dr. Sinclair was supposed to run the diagnostics.

-Ali: I did my job. I tried to shut it down. Besides without power, I wouldn't have even known what the problem was.

-Dub: then you should have waited to dial the gate!

-Telford: I'm the one who told McKay to dial the gate!

-Dub: Incompetence!

-Jack: All right that's enough!

-Dub: The military ruined this mission!

-Ali: you can't blame them. It was the IOA that wanted to move forward on this without being fully prepared. I told you that we needed to do more research. If the purpose was to save the ship, then we should have waited.

-Jennifer: But if we would have waited, more people would have died.

-Ali: She's absolutely right. We can't have it both ways.

-Jack: All right, let's call it a night people. We'll be conducting interviews with the crew starting tomorrow. Dismissed.

Everyone left the room except for Jack, Sam, Aliana and Daniel. Daniel reached over and rubbed the back of Aliana's neck.

-Sam: That was brutal.

-Jack: I'm ready to get out of here. You kids have plans for tonight.

-Dan: Yeah. We're supposed to have dinner with Rodney and Jennifer, though I'm not sure he's much in the mood right now.

-Sam: It was odd for him to be so quite during the meeting. Well, have fun.

-Dan: Should be interesting.

Dinner at Daniel's was quit interesting. Rodney may have been quite during the meeting, but suddenly he had a lot to say. He was very concerned that everyone would think this was his mistake. He was one of the scientists who insisted that they could go ahead with the mission.

-Ali: Are you always this hard on yourself?

-Jennifer: Rodney, you have to stop beating yourself up.

-Rod: Easy for you two to say. You both come out looking like heroes.

-Dan: Come on, you've had an astounding career. A few… glitches aren't going to take that away.

-Rod: I mean, I know that I've saved the day more times than I can count, but still…

-Dan: Ahh, there's the ego we've become so accustomed to.

-Rod: Well, I am beat. Thanks for dinner. It was nice catching up with you.

-Dan: I could drive you to the hotel.

-Jennifer: Why don't we have some wine while we wait for a cab?

-Ali: That sounds great. You call and I'll get a bottle.

Daniel and Rodney told the girls about the time they were kidnapped by Pegasus Asgards. They were having an enjoyable time when the cab arrived and beeped the horn. They said goodnight and parted ways. Jennifer had been pleased that Rodney was able to loosen up after dinner. However, he was quiet again during the cab ride. He walked Jennifer to her room and started to leave, but she stopped him.

-Jennifer: We don't need separate rooms. Stay with me.

-Rod: No. We have to be up early and get back to Atlantis.

-Jennifer: Rodney, come on. Stop shutting me out. If you do… we aren't going to be ok.

-Rod: Jennifer, I'm sorry… I've just been feeling a lot of stress and pressure…

-Jennifer: Just stay with me.

He resisted for a slight moment, but realized that she was serious. She kissed him and he started to relax. They made their way into the room. She began to undress him as she kissed him. Rodney knew that he was lucky to have someone as pretty as Jennifer, but there were times he felt that she was a distraction. Jennifer was still feeling guilty about having feelings for Evan. She hoped that if she and Rodney could be close again, and maybe they'd be ok.


	8. The Truth Hurts

SG NEXUS CH8- (OCT. 2012)

**THE TRUTH HURTS**

**Part 1- Wedding Bells**

It was finally wedding day for Jack and Sam. It was a perfect day. The wedding was held at The Sinclair Estate. All of Sam and Jack's colleagues and family gathered to witness the nuptials. Sam was very nervous but Vala was there to calm her down.

Jack was a little nervous too, but he did his best not to show it. Daniel stood by his side and gave Aliana a quick wave and a smile. It wasn't long before the music started and Vala walked down the isle. Cam could imagine that she was walking down the isle for him. She looked gorgeous. Once she took her place, the bridal song began. Sam appeared at the end of the isle. There were no words to describe how beautiful she looked. The long white dress suited her perfectly. Her blue eyes sparkled as she tried not to tear up. Jack felt as if she had literally taken his breath away. She took Teal'c by the arm, and he escorted her to the alter. Jack and Sam exchanged their vows and the SG Chaplain pronounced them husband and wife. Sam gave Jack a huge kiss to the cheers and applause of their guests.

As the guests shuffled in to the tent for the reception, Aliana met with Sgt. Rick Rhine, Cpl. Laura Price, 2nd Lt. Mac Bennett, Dr. Anna Hunter, and Captain Ron Johnson. They would be acting as DJ and band most of the night. Ali was glad that they were not shy about using their musical talents. Most of the guests were humans, but there were several Serakin, a Reole couple, Even Char'Lari managed to come with one of her kindred, Sayla' Mi. Daniel gave a toast to the couple.

-Dan: To the bride and groom… many of us have known that this day would come. And now that it is here, I can't tell you how happy I am to see 2 of my closest friends so happy. May you always look back and remember this day, and everything it took for you to get here. May your life be filled with joy and love for all the rest of your days. To Jack and Sam.

-Guests: Here, here/ to Jack and Sam!

They finished the dinner, and then it was time for Jack and Sam cut the cake. It was a beautiful cake with 5 layers and 3 flavors, just like Sam wanted. They smiled and posed for pictures.

-Sam: (Smiling for a picture and speeking without moving her lips) You better not smear it on my face.

-Jack: (Smiling, and doing the same) Don't worry. The last thing I want is for my new bride to kick my A** on our wedding day.

-Sam: (laughing) That's right.

Once the cake was served Aliana grabbed Daniel. It was time to kick off the party. Sgt. Rhine gave Ali the thumbs up to begin. She stepped up on the stage with Daniel and he began the announcement.

-Dan: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the bride and groom. Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill… with 2 L's.

The crowd applauded as Jack and Sam took to the dance floor. The applauded again as they realized Daniel and Ali would be singing to the couple, with the SG members as musicians. Sam's wedding song was _Love Lift Us Up Where We Belong. _Ali started strong, and though Daniel was nervous, he found is voice in a couple of seconds. It was so perfect to Sam. The dance was perfectly choreographed to suit Jack and Sam. The couple's dance was beautifully executed. As they danced, Sam hardly noticed anyone around them. She was graceful and beautiful.

As everyone watched Jack and Sam, couples began to hold each other. Ishta was holding on to Teal'c's arm and he gave her a proud smile. Carson was whispering something in Novo's ear making her grin and softly giggle. Ronan stood behind Amelia with his arms around her. Evan put his arm around Carolyn and she rested her head on his shoulder. Chuck brought Katie as his date and half way through she reached out and held his hand. Char'Lari and MJ held hands and frequently glanced lovingly at each other. Radick and Katana Labrea were cozying up together. Cam looked over at Carolyn. She looked happier than he had ever seen her. He then glanced over at Vala. Somehow she knew he was watching her, and she looked back at him with a smile. Jennifer also noticed Carolyn and Evan, as well as Ronan and Amelia. She looked over to Rodney, wanting to take his hand. Unfortunately, Rodney was looking at Katie and never noticed. As Daniel and Aliana sang for the couple their focus soon turned to each other. They looked deep into each other's eyes. They ended the song and Jack took Sam into a slow and graceful dip. Everyone applauded the couple as they took their seats.

They were front and center for the next performance as Daniel announced a special performance, requested by the bride. Mac and Anna took their places at the mic as Cam joined Ali on stage. Cam looked at Sam as if to say she owed him big time for this. Mac and Anna started to sing _The Time of My Life_ as Cam and Ali did a simplified rendition of the dance. The crowd cheered and clapped as they danced. And Sam was in absolute delight. For all of Cam's concerns, he actually was enjoying himself. Aliana was beaming, because she was in her element. Cam was awed by how remarkable Aliana was. He couldn't help but think how lucky Daniel was. Daniel smiled as he watched her dance. She would steal glances at him, which let him know that it didn't matter who else she danced with, she was only wanting him. About two thirds of the way through the dance, Cam did a modified lift and spun Ali around as the crowd stood and cheered. Ali and Cam then ran over and got Jack and Sam out of their seats and onto the dance floor. The then began pulling couples onto the floor. Aliana grabbed Daniel and Cam grabbed Vala as everyone began to dance. Then Sgt. Rhine (Rick) came on the mic.

-Rick: All Right it's time to turn it up!

The song went into the modern version by the BEP singing _The Time _as he played DJ. The party was on at that point. Everyone was cutting loose and having a blast. Cam was popular with all the single ladies after displaying his dance skills. Sam danced all evening. Even when Jack had to take a break and sat with Teal'c, she was on the floor with Vala and Jenn. Daniel stayed by Aliana's side. Amelia even got Ronan to dance a little. Carolyn and Evan were inseparable, after not seeing each other for over 4 months. Occasionally the group would do a few sets of live performances. They were as good as any professional band for hire.

Later, all the couples took to the floor as another slow song played. Jack took his bride and led her right to the middle of the dance floor.

-Jack: How did I get so lucky?

-Sam: I keep wanting to pinch myself to make sure this is all real.

-Jack: Oh it's real, all right. I just hope it's everything you wanted.

-Sam: It's more than I could have ever wanted. Jack, there were times when I… I didn't think…

-Jack: I know. But we're here now. That's all that matters. I love you.

-Sam: Oh Jack.

The couple kissed right there in the middle of the dance floor. It was so inspiring that the room erupted in applause again for them as the song ended. Afterwards, Sam went to find her friends to thank them.

-Sam: Vala, The wedding was perfect. You and Carolyn got every detail perfect.

-Vala: You've waited a long time for this day. We weren't going to settle for anything less than perfect.

-Sam: I'll have to thank Carolyn later.

-Vala: Yeah, there's no way you're going to get her and Evan to notice anything but each other right now.

-Sam: Ali, Thank you for letting us use your family estate. How did you pull this reception off? It's better than I imagined.

-Ali: Turns out there is a lot of talent at the SGC. I asked around and told these guys and ladies what you wanted. They really came through.

-Sam: (giving Daniel a hug) And Daniel, it meant so much to me that you sang our wedding song. It was truly special.

-Dan: You know I'd do anything for you two.

-Sam: And Ali when I asked you to dance for me, I had no idea you'd get Cam to dance with you. That was unbelievable.

-Cam: (walking up from behind) Well, it was a once in a lifetime thing, just for you.

-Sam (hugging him) Thank you, all of you, for helping to make this the best day of my life. I only wish my father could be here.

-Daniel: I have no doubt Jacob would be happy for you.

-Jack: Well, we appreciate you guys. Ah and there's Teal'c. Thank you for walking my beautiful bride down the isle.

-Teal'c: It was a great honor, O'Neill.

-Jack: Well folks as much as I love a great party, I'd love even more to get my bride out of here.

-Vala: Don't forget the bouquet. I've been studying up on earth wedding traditions.

They gathered all the single women on one side, and single men on the other and Sam got on the stage. First Jack slid off her guarder and tossed it out to the guys. It went strait to Evan Lorne. Then Sam tossed the bouquet, which was caught by Carolyn. Everyone laughed and cheered, while some one yelled out that it was rigged. Sam and Jack waved goodnight to their guests and took off.

**XOX**

**Part 2- All Night Long**

The party was far from over. The guests continued to party and mingle. Aliana took a moment to catch up with Vala. She was asking about Vala about Cam, when they were interrupted.

-Ali: So, things are better between the two of you?

-Vala: Better is one word for it. Oh don't look now (pointing behind Ali)

-Dan: May I have this dance.

Daniel had requested _Lady in Red_ because of how beautiful Aliana looked in her red dress. Vala smiled and waved her on. Aliana rested her head on Daniel's chest as they swayed to the music. Couples all around them took the opportunity to dance to the song. He reached to touch her face and she looked up at him. He leaned in to kiss her, not caring about the PDA. He wasn't the only one, because everyone seemed to be in their own world.

It was quite a romantic night, but for some couples it was bitter sweet. MJ knew that he would have to say goodbye to Char, not knowing when he would ever see her again. For Evan and Carolyn, it was harder and harder each time they had to leave each other. And for Jennifer, the night was down right depressing. As she looked at all the couples taking advantage of the romantic evening, she longed for Rodney to be close to her. She watched him as he engaged a couple of scientists in a discussion, and it was all she could take. She stormed out and ran to the gazebo in tears. She was so upset; she didn't even see Maj. Kevin Marks there. Once she realized he was there she tried to pull herself together.

- Kevin: Hey, are you ok?

-Jennifer: I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here.

- Kevin: It's ok. I just needed some air. There's one too many happy couples in there.

-Jennifer: Tell me about it. I just couldn't take it any more.

- Kevin: well it sucks being alone. At least you've got McKay.

-Jennifer: I haven't had him for a very long time.

- Kevin: Are you kidding? McKay is crazy to let someone as gorgeous as you go.

Jennifer burst into tears and Kevin reached out to console her. She went in for a kiss. At first he tried to stop her, but he gave in and let her. But Jennifer wanted more. She wanted to forget about Rodney and forget her pain. She unbuttoned Kevin's shirt and kissed him wildly on the neck and chest. They got carried away in the moment. Kevin had been very lonely, because he was always stationed from one ship to another, and there were very few single women on the ships. Having a relationship was very difficult. It felt good to make love to a woman. They stayed there holding each other for a while, but then Jennifer began to realize what she had done.

-Jennifer: I have to get back.

-Kevin: We can just stay here and enjoys each other's company.

-Jennifer: I can't. I… I think I need to break up with Rodney.

-Kevin: What do you mean? I thought you already broke up.

-Jennifer: No… it's complicated. But I'll end it with him. We've been over for a while. It's just that neither of us has admitted it.

-Kevin: I don't know about this… what we did.

-Jennifer: I'm sorry. I'll make this right. You have made me feel better than I have felt in a very long time. It's something I want more of.

Back inside, Chuck went to the rest room so Katie took the opportunity to speak to Rodney.

-Katie: Hi Rodney. How are you?

-Rod: Oh, well I'm doing very good, thank you. Oh ah, so you and Chuck?

-Katie: Well I've been back on Atlantis since June, and we've been getting to know each other. This is our first official date.

-Rod: Oh how very nice.

-Katie: Where is Jennifer?

-Rod: Oh, well um, I don't know.

-Katie: Rodney… what are you doing?

-Rod: Hmm… What do you mean?

-Katie: Here we are, back on Earth in this beautiful and romantic setting, and you don't know where Jennifer is.

-Rod: Well, she's off doing her own thing.

-Katie: Don't push her away, like you did with me. I don't want to see you end up alone.

She saw Chuck and waved goodbye to Rodney. He knew Katie was right. He had been pulling away from Jennifer for months. He didn't want to end up alone, so he decided to try and fix things with Jennifer. He looked all over for her but was not able to find her. As he stepped outside the tent he saw her coming. She looked a wreck and he could tell she had been crying.

-Rod: Jennifer? What's wrong?

-Jennifer: Oh, I'm ok. I was just… upset. We need to talk.

-Rod: I know. That's why I was looking for you.

-Jennifer: I'm not happy, Rodney. You've closed yourself off from me and I don't…

-Rod: I know, and I'm sorry. I've been going through a rough time. I never meant to take it out on you. I promise, I'll make it up to you.

-Jennifer: Rodney, I don't know…

-Rod: Just give me a chance. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.

He reached out and put his arms around her. She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she noticed Kevin walking back to the tent. When he saw her hugging Rodney he looked disappointed, and walked inside. Jennifer felt terrible, but let it go.

Daniel and Aliana were inside talking, when Kegan Tirshak approached them. Daniel introduced the two women, and they engaged in small talk.

-Dan: You didn't bring your husband with you?

-Keg: No. He is on Hammond with Karli.

-Dan: (To Ali) Karli was the first child born on New Hammond. (To Kegan) Is she still interested in archeology?

-Kegan: Very much so. Thank you for the literature you sent her. She's been educating herself and exploring our new planet. She has a strong grasp of the Ancient language and writings. She actually enjoys translating Hieroglyphics.

-Dan: I'm impressed. Hopefully I'll be able to meet her on our next visit.

-Kegan: I was hoping to get some advice from you if you have a moment.

-Dan: Of course.

-Ali: You two talk. I've got to check on a few things. I'll meet up with you shortly.

-Dan: (giving her a kiss) Ok.

Aliana went to check with the clean up crew, and the band. After she had gone, Kegan explained the situation with Daniel.

-Kegan: We are continuing to have issues with the people of P3R 118.

-Dan: Your home world, Agerra?

-Kegan: Yes. They are struggling to keep the dome powered and much of the city is fallen into disrepair.

-Dan: Let me guess… they want to leave now.

-Kegan: Yes, but there is a catch.

-Dan: Hmm… They want to live on Hammond.

-Kegan: We worked our fingers to the bone to build a civilization on that planet. It is our home.

-Dan: I understand. They had the opportunity to leave the planet as well. They could have started over somewhere else.

-Kegan: They didn't want to do the hard work. We've tried to send aid, and advise them on how to improve conditions, but it is never enough. We don't want them on Hammond.

-Dan: After what you went through, no one will blame you for not bringing them to your planet. But it is a precarious time. The new Alliance is trying to build their forces. I don't know if it's a good idea to leave them vulnerable to be persuaded.

-Kegan: Understood. We will try to work something out.

-Dan: I have every confidence you will do fine

**XOX**

**Part 3- Where Do You Go?**

As the time approached 1a.m. the party began to show signs of winding down. Col. Davis began to gather all the aliens and non-earth humans to return to the SGC. Kegan said goodbye to Daniel, and joined the others as they prepared to depart. Lorne made arrangements for the Atlantis team to stay the night, and Aliana offered them rooms at the estate. Many had already left the party to take advantage of the rooms.

The entire wedding and reception had been under heavy security. Everything seemed fine except for a minor glitch on the radar. Maj. White had been monitoring subspace frequencies when he picked up the glitch that lasted a second he found Cam and Dr. Lee to ask what should be done. Dr. Lee tried to figure out what it was.

-Lee: I've never seen a reading like this. It almost looks like a subspace transmission of some sort.

-Cam: I'm sure everyone here has been thoroughly checked. So who would be getting a transmission, and from where?

-Lee: Let's not jump the gun. I'm not sure what this is yet.

-Cam: Well Davis is about to leave. I'm gonna let him know what's going on.

As Cam was leaving he ran into Daniel. Daniel had a concerned look on his face.

-Cam: Hey, Jackson. Everything ok?

-Dan: Well, I'm not sure. Have you seen Ali? She was going to check on the clean up crew, but they haven't seen her. I've looked everywhere.

-Cam: Oh, I got a bad feeling…

-Dan: Ok, I'm already trying not to panic and you're not helping. Head to the security room and have them run a scan. Dr. Lee and White will fill you in. I'm gonna get Davis.

Daniel went into the security room, and told them he couldn't locate Dr. Sinclair. Dr. Lee got a very worried look on his face and began studying the computer monitor. White filled Daniel in on the matter that they had hoped was nothing. He launched a team to do a full-scale search, and started looking through security footage. There were 10 minutes between the time Aliana was last seen, and the time of the glitch. It was a total of 15 minutes from the time she was last seen and when Daniel went looking for her. It was looking like the two were connected. A top to bottom search did not turn up anything. Soon everyone was trying to come up with a solution. A home security camera picked up Aliana walking into the house. There was a flash of light and she vanished into thin air.

-Dan: Was the alliance planning another kidnapping?

-Char: No, not to my knowledge. They are busy strengthening their numbers right now. There was talk of making another attempt in the future, but nothing was decided. I have been away for 3 days.

-Cam: Could they have come up with this in that time?

-Char: Perhaps if they came across new technology. I must return and make certain she is not there.

-Davis: How can we be certain you haven't turned on us?

-MJ: Colonel, Sir! She has been putting her life on the line!

-Cam: Lieutenant, calm down.

-Sayla: She speaks the truth. Let her go and try to find your friend. I will stay here.

-Char: Once I am back with the Alliance, I will contact Sayla through Rayeswali. If the Alliance has her, we will come up with a plan to rescue her.

-Dan: We are trusting you.

-Char: Your trust has not been misplaced, I assure you.

**XOX**

**Part 4- Tell Me Lies**

Aliana woke up in a plush bed located in a room with stone walls. She was a bit disoriented as she looked around the room. She tried to focus her eyes. Aliana did not recognize the clothes she was wearing. She saw a window, climbed out of bed and walked towards it. She saw trees and a body of water. Off in the far distance was a modern city. She recognized the place. She heard a voice from behind her and turned quickly.

-Ba'al: Good, you're awake.

-Ali: What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought me here? How?

-Ba'al: Relax. Everything will be explained to you in due time. For now, I'd like for you to join me. You are in need of sustenance.

-Ali: No. I demand that you send me back, now!

-Ba'al: I cannot do that. Please, remain calm, and join me for a meal.

-Ali: (thinking) Fine. Can I have a minute to freshen up.

-Ba'al: I'll be waiting.

Once she was alone she started looking for a way out. The walls were solid and there was only one door. She looked out the window and saw that there was a decent ledge. She was 3 floors up but could easily make her way to the stacked stone and scale down. She figured she could make her way back to the city, hack the system and gate back to Earth. She quickly made her way down and took off through the woods. Ba'al went into the room and found that she was gone. He looked out the window, and saw her taking off into the woods. He went after her through hidden tunnels underground and easily caught her.

-Ba'al: I really wish you wouldn't run off like that.

-Ali: Let me go!

-Ba'al: I can't do that. You must return to the old city with me.

-Ali: So you're just going to keep me you prisoner?

-Ba'al: On the contrary. You are not a prisoner. I have an important matter to discuss with you. Then you will be free to leave.

Ba'al took her back to the old city, and convinced her to eat. During the meal he tried to engage her in conversation, but she was cold towards him. He wanted to know more about her family, and where she came from.

-Ali: Can we skip the small talk and get to the point of this? Tell me why you brought me here so that I can leave.

-Ba'al: (getting up and walking towards her) This is the point, my dear.

-Ali: I don't understand.

-Ba'al: I'm your father.

-Ali: (in disbelief) What?

-Ba'al: I am you biological father.

-Ali: That's ridiculous!

-Ba'al: I know you are skeptical but it is true. Come with me. There is much to explain. (He explained as they walked) I cared very much for your mother. However she never truly trusted me. But she vanished soon after your birth, and I was unable to find her.

-Ali: That's impossible. The Goa'uld were not on Earth in the 1980's.

-Ba'al: I never said you were born on Earth.

-Ali: I don't believe you were ever in a caring relationship with a human. You are a Goa'uld. You think humans are weak and pathetic. And what about your beloved Quetesh?

-Ba'al: It is a long and complicated story. Your mother was extraordinary. I was looking for a suitable host for Quetesh when I found your mother. Here is my private laboratory. You may run any tests that you feel are necessary.

Aliana took some hair and blood samples from Ba'al, and began running DNA tests using his advanced technology. The came back 99.98% confirming that he was her biological father. Of course she did not believe it.

-Ali: Is this some kind of trick?

-Ba'al: You have full access to the equipment. You can see I have done nothing to tamper with it.

-Ali: Then you did something to your DNA… or to mine! What have you done?

-Ba'al: I understand this is a lot to process. But once you accept the truth, you will find great benefits.

-Ali: I will never accept your lies and deception.

-Ba'al: Your denial does not change truth.

-Ali: (in shock) I need a moment… alone!

She stormed out and began wandering the halls. She was trying to hold it together, and not fall for Ba'al and his lies. But something deep inside, a sinking feeling, was telling her it was true. She came upon his personal quarters and walked in. She looked around and picked up some of his things. She wasn't looking for any one thing in particular. She was just hoping to make sense of it all. She walked up to a large velvet curtain hanging on the wall. She drew the curtain and it revealed a portrait of a beautiful woman. It wasn't a full color portrait. It was in black, white and bronze. There was something familiar about her.

-Ba'al: Beautiful isn't she?

-Ali: Who is she?

-Ba'al: That is your mother. You look just like her.

-Ali: What is her name? Where is she from?

-Ba'al: I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more about her.

-Ali: Why? I have so many questions…

-Ba'al: And I will tell you whatever I can. But first, I have some things to show you before you leave. I know you still don't trust me, but hopefully what I show you will change all that.

Ba'al took Aliana to show her the extent of his secret lab. She was astonished by all that he was doing. He had used her DNA to transport her. He had actually devised a transporter that would lock onto an individuals DNA and carry them through sub space to a designated location. It was incredible. There were other thing to do with genetics and cloning that Ba'al was quite successful with. It both frightened and amazed her.

-Ba'al: Only the Chief Administrator knows about the work I do here. And now you know.

-Ali: Why are you showing me all of this? You know I have to report all of this to the SGC.

-Ba'al: Actually, you don't. You are not on a mission. This is personal. You only have to tell them what you want. The work that I do here is a private government matter.

-Ali: Then why let me in on this?

-Ba'al: If something were to happen to me, the people here might need your help. I am informing the Governing Council that you are my daughter, my next of kin in the event of my untimely demise.

-Ali: I have to go soon. They'll be looking for me.

-Ba'al: of course.

-Ali: I'm not saying I believe you, but if this is all true, why now?

-Ba'al: I searched for you back when I was living on Earth. I enlisted the help of Athena, but there were too many… distractions. Eventually I had to leave the planet.

-Ali: So Athena knew about me. That's why she kidnapped me.

-Ba'al: Yes. I had intelligence that you were taken by the trust. I was hoping for an opportunity to see you for myself.

-Ali: how did you know it was me?

-Ba'al: I only saw you for a brief moment when you were born, but I saw it. (Reaching out to touch her cheek) You have the kiss of Atarga.

-Ali: It's just a birthmark, a dimple on the top of my cheek. Lot's of people have dimples…

-Ba'al: not like this one. There is no one like you.

The more he spoke the more she believed him, and it frightened her. He was gently touching her face, and ran his finger across the dimple on top of her cheek. She pulled away from him.

-Ali: I have to go. I'll need to take some things… some samples and umm…

-Ba'al: Whatever you need you may take. And my facility is yours to use, whenever you want.

-Ali: You can't take me again like this… without my consent.

-Ba'al: You have my word, it won't happen again.

**X)(X**

**Part 5- Come Back To Me**

Back on Earth, they had two search camps set up: one at the SGC and the other at the Sinclair Estate. Dr. Lee believed that if Ali were to return it would either be through the Stargate or she would be beamed back to the place she left. Sayla was just confirming with Char that Ali was not with the New Alliance. None of their allies new of Aliana's whereabouts. Daniel was at the Estate and Cam was at Stargate Command.

Daniel sat at a table going over intel on all enemies who might posses the advanced technology to do this. But without knowing what was done, it was quite difficult. Out of frustration, he tossed the papers and rubbed his forehead. It had been 24 hours and no sign of her. Then Dr. Lee yelled out.

-Lee: I'm getting something.

-Dan: (popping up) what is it?

Suddenly there was a small flash of light at the exact spot Aliana had disappeared from. And there she was, fast asleep. Dr. Lindsey stayed at the estate, and ran vitals.

-Lind: She's all right. She is just in a deep sleep.

-Dan: Can we wake her?

-You can try, but she may need a few hours before she is fully alert.

Daniel tried to wake her. She opened her eyes just a little and smiled when she saw him, but went right back to sleep. They took her to her room to sleep. And informed the SGC of her return. Daniel watched her sleep, almost afraid to let her out of his sight. He wondered what had happened to her. Dr. Lindsey came in to speak with him.

-Lind: I've run some tests. I can't find a single thing wrong with her. No indication that she was brainwashed, cloned or copied. She's perfectly fine.

-Dan: thank you Dr. I guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up.

Aliana opened her eyes as the sun came up and the light shone through the window. She saw Daniel half asleep on a chair. She stretched and sat up, trying to gather her thoughts about what she had learned. Daniel noticed her moving and woke up. He went to her and they embraced. She held on to him for a while, just happy to be back in his familiar arms.

-Dan: What happened to you?

-Ali: I was teleported to another planet.

-Dan: Where? Who did this to you?

-Ali: I… Oh, Daniel. I can't believe it…

-Dan: Tell me what happened.

She tried to say it out loud but the enormity of it hit her hard, and she was unable to let it out. Then something flashed in her mind. There was something familiar about that portrait. She couldn't be certain if she was imagining it or if she really remembered that woman. She had to know for certain. She sprung to her feet and ran out of the room. Daniel called her name and ran after her. She flew down the stairs and into a spare room that had been used for crafting and scrap booking. She started going through boxes of photos. Daniel went over to her and could see she was deeply engrossed in what she was doing. The security team ran in but Daniel held up his hand for them to stand down.

-Dan: Aliana, what's going on?

-Ali: I know her. (Frantically searching through photos) I remember her. She was real.

-Dan: Who? Ali, who are you talking about?

-Ali: The woman…(opening another box) in the portrait. I almost certain, it was her. I'm trying to remember her face.

Aliana suddenly stopped. She held a photograph in her hand. She was both in aw and disbelief. Daniel looked at the picture and saw Aliana, as a small child and a woman who looked a lot like her.

-Dan: Ali, who is she?

-Ali: She was my first music teacher. She's the woman in the painting. He said that she's my mother.

-Dan: Who told you that?

-Ali: He's lying… I don't know how he's done this, but it… it can't be true…

Daniel was confused and trying not to become frustrated. Obviously something was troubling her, because she wasn't happy about this woman being her birth mother. He was interrupted by his cell phone. He checked it, and saw that it was Cam. He sighed loudly as he stepped away from Ali and took the call.

-Dan: Yeah, Mitchell. What's up?

-Cam: Has Aliana said anything about what happened?

-Dan: No, not yet.

-Cam: Well, we just got a message from our good friends on Lorrase. Turns out Ba'al took her their to have a private meeting.

-Dan: We checked with the Lorrasians yesterday. They said Aliana wasn't there.

-Cam: They claim they didn't know about the meeting, and were only notified a short while ago. Apparently Ba'al had a private matter he needed to discuss with Ali. So we're going to need her to start talking, because the IOA is all over this one.

-Ali: Is that Cam, at Stargate Command?

-Dan: Yes.

-Ali: May I please speak with him?

-Dan: (handing her the phone) Of course.

-Ali: Cameron, I need you to do something for me. Do we have DNA samples from the Ba'al clones?

-Cam: Yeah, lots of them.

-Ali: Could you please ask Carolyn to run a DNA test of my sample against the Ba'al clones? Please use a sample of mine from before our 1st visit to Lorrase.

-Cam: Sure… What's going on?

-Ali: Please just run the tests. (handing the phone back to Daniel)

-Cam: Uh, Jackson, I don't like where this is headed.

-Dan: Trust me, neither do I.

-Cam: I'm going to get these tests done. I need the 411 on that excursion to Lorrase ASAP.

-Dan: Ok, I'll get back to you.

Daniel turned to Aliana. She found another photograph with her and the woman. She shook her head in disbelief as she stared at them. It was clear that Ali was in shock, but Daniel needed answers.

-Dan: I know that you were with Ba'al. What ever he said to you is probably a lie, so don't let him mess with your head. Look at me. We need to know what happened.

-Ali: He used a subspace teleportation device. It codes DNA, and can transport the person…or plant or animal… that has the exact DNA code. It doesn't matter where they are located as long as they are in the same dimension. It's pretty incredible.

-Dan: Where did he take you?

-Ali: I woke up in a room that he had prepared for me. Then he took me to his lab. He showed me things and told me things that I just can't believe.

-Dan: If he is trying to tell you that he is related to you, then he is lying.

-Ali: He and Athena looked for me when they came to Earth in 2005, but they couldn't find me. The woman in the picture… he took her to be a host for Quetesh. He said that… that he's my biological father. And he said that I was not born on Earth. But, that can't be possible.

-Dan: Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this.

Back at Stargate Command, Carolyn was waiting for the results of the DNA analysis. Cam was standing over her shoulder, unable to hide his angst. Carolyn had to admit she was feeling just as anxious.

-Car: Cam! Please have a seat. You're making me nervous.

-Cam: What do you think we're gonna find?

-Car: I'm hoping that we find nothing. I mean … this is an odd request at best.

-Cam: Yeah, and at worst it's… horrifying.

-Car: (getting the results) Oh… Oh no. This can't be right.

-Cam: What? What does it say?

-Car: According to this test, with a 99.98% accuracy, Ba'al is Aliana's biological father.

-Cam: Ah, he**. Can you run the tests again, just to be sure?

-Car: Already on it.

-Cam: Looks like I'm gonna have to call the General at interrupt his honeymoon.

**XOX**

**Part 6- The Truth Hurts**

Sam was stretched out on her stomach, on patio bed, soaking up the warm Hawaii sun. The house was nestled at the lower end of a mountainside. It was a short hike down the hill to the private beach, but the view from the hillside was spectacular. The entire wedding had been perfect, and the honeymoon was even more incredible. Jack joined her on the lanai. He had a frozen daiquiri in one hand and an ice-cold beer in the other. He paused and smiled for a moment as he watched Sam lying nude in the sunlight.

-Jack: Wow, you are… beautiful.

-Sam: (peeking up at him with one eye open and grinning) You're not so bad yourself.

-Jack: (handing her the drink) this one is for you.

-Sam: (lifting up on her elbows and taking a sip) Mmmm… Thank you. A girl could get used to this.

-Jack: (glancing at her sun kissed bottom) So could a guy. Do you plan on wearing any clothes at all while we're here?

-Sam: Nope. And you're one to talk. What are you wearing under that towel?

-Jack: (putting down his beer) Well, how about you come find out.

Sam sat her drink on the ground and made her way over to him. They were determined to take advantage of every second of their honeymoon.

Afterwards, they laid out on the lanai enjoying the sun and the ocean, still basking in the after glow of making love. They didn't have a care in the world. And then the phone rang. They both looked at each other, knowing that it was probably an emergency.

-Jack: I'm not answering it.

-Sam: You have to answer.

- Jack: D* it! (Answering the phone) Mitchell, I swear, this better be … big!

-Cam: I'm sorry, Sir. I just thought I'd give you a heads up. I've got the situation under control, but the IOA and HWC are going to be contacting you. So I figured I'd let you know what's going on.

-Jack: Oh, great day! What's the problem?

-Cam: Aliana was kidnapped during the wedding reception.

-Jack: What the… Ok have you already…

-Cam: Ah, Sir we already got her back.

-Jack: Great. Do you have the kidnapper in custody?

-Cam: Um, Sir. The kidnapper was Ba'al. And he claims it was not a kidnapping, but a meeting.

-Jack: How did he get her? And what was this alleged meeting about?

-Cam: He used some supped up new DNA beaming device. Aliana has some basics on the technology, and we'll work on it when she gets back to the SGC.

-Jack: Well, this is good. What's the problem Mitchell?

-Cam: Sir, Ba'al says that he's Aliana's biological father.

-Jack: Come again!

-Cam: He's claiming to be her bio daddy. We already ran about a dozen DNA tests using old and new samples. It's true. Aliana may not have been born on this planet.

-Jack: You have got to be kidding!

-Cam: Believe me, I wish I was. We got very little info on the bio mom. Ba'al is not giving up much of any info on her. We know she was on Earth around 1987. We got a picture that we're running through the CIA and FBI files. Nothing so far.

-Jack: So this woman is obviously human…

-Cam: Yes, Ba'al wanted her to be a host for Quetesh.

-Jack: This could be bad. Was she a Goa'uld host at the time?

-Cam: We don't know. Vala has volunteered to have her mind probed for Quetesh's memories.

-Jack: Is that safe?

-Cam: No, but she's volunteered, and we have to know. Sayla has offered to stay and help with the mind probe. She believes she can help Vala through the process, making it safer, and less painful.

-Jack: Then do it. I'm heading back.

-Cam: No need Sir. I can handle things here. You just have to deal with some pretty annoying phone calls.

-Jack: All right Mitchell. Keep me up dated.

Jack hung up the phone and looked pretty frustrated. Sam was standing there with a questioning look on her face and Jack filled her in.

-Sam: What are the chances that she's a Harcesis?

-Jack: I don't know. I have to think that the Ancients would not allow her to be here if she was.

-Sam: I hope you're right.

**xoxo**

Cam gave Daniel a call, and confirmed Aliana's fear. Daniel would have to tell her, but he had a feeling she already knew it was true. He knocked on her bedroom door and she let him in. She knew by the look in his eye that it was not good.

-Ali: Did they run the test?

-Dan: Yeah.

-Ali: Is he?

-Dan: I'm sorry.

She stepped back and shook her head in disbelief. Daniel put his arms around her and held her tight. She was silent as tears rolled down her cheeks.

-Dan: It's going to be ok.

-Ali: You don't know that.

-Dan: I'm sorry.

There was nothing else that could be said or done. For now all he could do was comfort her. Daniel had a sinking feeling about this. He wasn't sure how he would be able to deal with this. His past experiences with the Goa'uld had left him very damaged, damage that only recently had begun to heal.


	9. Beauty And The Beast

**SG NEXUS- CH9 (Nov. 2012)**

**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**Part 1-Recap**

It was late as Aliana sat on her bed at home. She was writing down the events of the past few days in her journal. It had been quite an adventure and a welcome distraction from her worries with the IOA about Ba'al. She was just getting to the titillating part when Daniel came to the door.

-Dan: I'm surprised you're not asleep yet.

-Ali: I wanted to get this in my journal while it's still fresh in my mind.

-Dan: I seriously doubt you'd forget a thing. It was quite an adventure.

-Ali: It truly was. I never thought I would encounter such a culture.

-Dan: What part are you at?

-Ali: I'm almost done. I'm on the marital and mating rituals of the Mochiya.

-Dan: Interesting (sitting beside her on the bed) How about reading me what you have so far.

-Ali: The marital or engagement ritual can be initiated by the male or female, however the female makes all decisions about when and who to mate with.

A male who is looking for a mate can bring gifts of special scents and berries to the dwellings of the females or to one female in particular. The female then decides if she is willing to become engaged for a period of up to 2 years or to choose a life partner.

-Dan: (kissing her shoulder) get to the good part.

-Ali: (giggling) I'm writing as fast as I can. A female who wants to become engaged will powder her face and rub a scented cream on her body. Once she is engaged she will continue this ritual for the duration of the engagement. A female who is ready to marry, will paint her face and rub her body with scented oil, and keep her face painted throughout the marriage. The female presents herself to the men, who will give her gifts, or show her affection…

Daniel was kissing her neck. It was more than a little distracting, not that Aliana minded.

-Dan: Don't stop. What comes next?

-Ali: (clearing her throat and continuing to write) The female will then choose 1-4 males as potential partners. The men may one at a time, smell her and touch her, to make sure she is suitable for him. The males then stand at attention demonstrating their muscles, prowess, and stamina, until she makes her final selection. A rejected male can challenge an engagement. The males do a form of wrestling until one pins the other to the ground. The victor wins the engagement. The newly wed or engaged couple then begins the mating ritual. The couple pours hot wax on each other's body and waxes away all the hair. The couple then bathes one another in cool water and scents…

She paused again as Daniel continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. She tossed the journal to the side, and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her cheek and ear lobe as he whispered to her.

-Dan: What happens next?

-Ali: (giggling) I think you know already.

**XOXO**

**Part 2- 8 Days earlier:**

-Ali: Why won't the IOA let this go?

-Jack: It's about power and control with this group. The possibility of you being a Harcesis threatens their power. If I believed it were true, I would be concerned too.

-Sam: But we've run extensive tests. There is no indication that she is genetically a Harsesis. There is not one trace of Goa'uld DNA in her.

-Dan: Not to mention the fact that Vala went through hours of mind probing for any memory that Quatesh had a child.

-Ali: To which I am so very grateful, Vala.

-Vala: Don't mention it. I just want to know when things are going to get back to normal?

-Cam: Is there a normal around here?

-Dan: It's not like Aliana is going to have anything to do with Ba'al.

-Ali: I haven't made a decision yet about whether or not to become acquainted with Ba'al.

-Dan: Ali, we've talked about this. He's a mass murderer, and a terrorist.

-Ali: I know. Can we please not talk about this right now. I'd like to take some time and consider my options.

-Jack: Aliana, the IOA is going to have a serious problem if you chose to pursue a relationship with Ba'al.

-Ali: I know. I just want some answers. I didn't ask for any of this.

-Sam: Ok guys, let's just back off for now. Once Aliana's had time to think things through, I'm sure she'll make the right decision. In the mean time…

-Ali: In the meantime, I was thinking about giving the IOA something else to distract them. I've been going over some of the data that I obtained from Caesar. Among the list of gate addresses that we've added to our database is one that I think might be an Icarus class planet.

-Cam: But Destiny was lost?

-Ali: True, but with the database from Destiny, we have access to the gate addresses of those planets. Possible exploration of such a far away galaxy could be intriguing. And we could calculate how far outside of the galaxy Destiny was and open up the possibility of finding a way to get back and comb through the debris.

-Jack: There's still the issue of hostile aliens, and finding a way to get to the wreckage.

-Sam: All are details that could be worked out in time. I mean if we find a suitable planet, it will take time to set up a base anyway.

-Dan: I agree. And in the meantime, the IOA has a new pet project.

-Jack: I like it. Aliana, check out your planet. If it's a go you take SG1 with you.

-Dan: Ehem (clearing his throat).

-Jack: Daniel, you don't have to ask. As much as the governments paying you, you should go. Earn you fat salary. That's all I got kids.

Everyone gathered their things to leave the meeting. Daniel could see that Aliana looked upset. Things had been tense over the past several days. He walked up to her and put his arms around her. She started to pull back but then head relax on his chest.

-Dan: Are you ok?

-Ali: Let's see… I just found out a few days ago that my biological father is one of the most evil villains in the entire galaxy.

-Dan: I know it's pretty bad, but you have to let it go.

-Ali: I can't _let it go_. I want answers.

-Dan: You won't get them from Ba'al. He's just going to manipulate you. That's what he does. He uses people for his own gain.

-Ali: (pulling away from him) I know. I've read the reports.

-Dan: The problem is you haven't lived it. You see the Goa'uld destroyed not only my life, and the lives of millions through out this galaxy.

-Ali: (Gathering her things) I have to go I have work to do.

-Dan: Ali wait…

She started to leave. Daniel closed the door and locked it to keep her from going. She looked annoyed as he stood in front of her. She started to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He gently kissed her lips, which seemed to calm her temper. He didn't want her to be angry with him, but couldn't bare the thought of her being manipulated Ba'al. He only hoped that she would understand and keep Ba'al out of her life.

Carolyn went to General O'Neill's office. He had been expecting her. When she came in he could tell that something was off. He pointed for her to have a seat.

-Jack: So what have you got for me?

-Car: Looks like you may be on to something. I didn't find anything conclusive, but there are some anomalies that are very similar to Khalek.

-Jack: Damn…

-Car: It could be nothing. It may just be due to the fact that she has a Goauld father and a mother with a very prominent Ancient gene. And the results are far from exact… just a few unexplainable similarities.

-Jack: I want you to keep running tests. Do whatever you need to do. Oh and this information stays between you and me.

-Car: I understand not wanting to get the IOA involved, but shouldn't we tell Aliana?

-Jack: Not yet.

-Car: Yes, Sir.

**XOXO**

**Part 3- Killing a Planet**

Aliana spent the night alone in her base quarters. She was eager for her next mission. First thing in the morning, Aliana and her team sent a KINO through the gate to planet PC 486 called Kentar. They found the civilization was about at the same level of advancement as Earth. The people were eager to meet. Aliana was excited but she had some concerns.

-Ali: I'm getting some strange atmospheric readings. There is a lot of pollution.

-Jack: How are we as far as safety?

-Ali: I think it will be fine for a short stay. But prolonged exposure could pose some health problems.

-Jack: You're the expert. If you say it's safe to go then, you've got the ok from me.

-Ali: Thank you General. I think we're good.

The planet seemed to be heavily populated, and the smog was horrible. As the officials showed them the city, they could hardly believe their eyes. The people of Kentar called themselves Taarans, and the continent they lived on was New Taara. They admitted to doing a lot of mining and manufacturing, but were more interested in getting information than sharing. Daniel had his work cut out for him. He started a deep discussion with the Senator Gaviton. Aliana was curious about some strange energy readings that she was getting and wanted to do more exploring.

-Ali: Senator, if you don't mind, I'd love to take a look around New Taara.

- Gaviton: Was the tour insufficient?

-Ali: It was fine, but I am a scientist. I can't help but notice you have some serious environmental issues. Perhaps I can take some readings and find a way to help.

-: Gaviton Oh, well then by all means. Take my assistant Folton with you. He knows this place as well as I do.

-Cam: Hold on, Aliana, you can't take off on your own, and I have to stay here with Jackson.

-Vala: Oh, I'll go. Not that this is boring or anything, I just think I'd enjoy, or rather I'd prefer to…

-Cam: Just go with her.

-Dan: (giving Ali's hand a squeeze) Please be careful.

-Ali: I will, I promise.

Folton gave them a ride in a vehicle that was very similar to an automobile. However it emitted a byproduct that was 20 times worse than any fueled car on Earth.

-Ali: What do you use to fuel you vehicles?

-Folton: It's Naquidriox. We mine it from the ground.

-Ali: Hmm… and what are those mountains over there?

-Folton: The Great Hills of Delestine. It is a banned area.

-Ali: Can we go close. I'd like to observe them.

-Folton: We can go to the base of the mountains, but no further.

-Vala: Why is it banned?

-Folton: As an advanced society, we should not believe in curses, but we do. Those who venture into the mountains never return.

Aliana was extremely curious. The base of the mountain was quite unique. It was like a very steep cliff, at least 100 ft high. And the mountains seemed to extend indefinitely to both sides and back. But the strangest thing was the energy reading. Aliana pulled Vala to the side.

-Ali: I think they are hiding something under these mountains. These energy readings are like nothing else.

-Vala: We should check it out.

-Ali: This way. I'm picking up something. (She started walking, followed by Vala and Folton)

-Folton: What are you doing? We should go now.

-Ali: What's beyond these mountains?

-Folton: I don't know. Nobody knows. We are forbidden to come here.

-Vala: But why?

-Folton: Because it's dangerous.

-Ali: Look, I've found something. There are 2 signs. One is in Ancient, and I think this one is in Taaran.

-Folton: Yes. It clearly says " This land is sacred. All are forbidden to pass into it. All who inter shall surly die"

-Ali: Well that's not exactly what this Ancient translation says. It says " This sacred land shall remain untouched. Friends of Kentar and Lentar are welcome. Those who seek to destroy this land will only destroy themselves."

-Ali: This wasn't your planet was it?

-Folton: No. Our ancestors came here from Taara, about 300 cycles ago. They were met by great beasts and cave dwellers and had to fight for survival. Eventually, they overcame and settled on the planet.

-Vala: If the planet was occupied why did you not simply find another planet?

-Folton: Our ancestors came through the gate. They had very little power to get here and kept trying to come up with gate addresses. Very few addresses that were tried actually went somewhere, and non was to a habitable planet. Until they found this one. Theye had no choice but to come here. Our people would have died with our old planet Taara, had they not stayed.

-Ali: How did the fighting finally end?

-Folton: Our history books say, that we had almost completely defeated the cave dwellers, but the ferocious beasts of the land were still terrorizing the people. Then one day, the ground shook. It was the worst earthquake anyone had ever experienced. When it was over, all of the animals indigenous to the planet were gone. Destroyed by the quake and this mountain range covered half the planet.

-Ali: That's incredible.

Aliana radiod back to Cam, and let him know what was going on. He told her and Vala to sit tight while he talked the matter over with Daniel. Aliana and Vala observed the carvings in the side of the mountain.

-Ali: I think this is some sort of lock, for a passageway.

-Vala: Can you unlock it?

-Ali: (pushing some stones) I think so.

-Folton: What are you doin? You should stop.

-Ali: it's ok. This was put here by the Ancients.

Suddenly a part of the mountain became semi translucent. Aliana put her hand through the passage and pulled it out. Vala did the same thing.

-Ali: I'll check it out.

-Vala: I'm going with you. We don't know what's on the other side.

-Folton: You're both out of your minds. You will die!

-Vala: You stay here and wait for the others. We're just going to have a little look.

**XXX**

**-Part 4- Like Eden**

They stepped through the passage and walked through the mountain. When they exited the other side, they went into a free fall of about a 50 ft drop. Aliana was fine, but Vala struck her head on a rock. Ali went to her side to check on her. Vala mumbles something and went unconscious due to a concussion. Aliana looked around. Lush greenery and colorful plants surrounded her. She could hear birds and wild animals. The sky was a beautiful blue and the sun was shining. She tried to tend to Vala's wound, but couldn't find her medical supplies. Then she heard something that terrified here. It was the sound of a wild animal of some kind. She grabbed Vala under her shoulders and tried to drag her behind some bushes to hide her. Before she could do much she heard a horrific roar from behind her. She turned around and saw about 20 feet from her a dinosaur of some sort. It roared again louder than before and her instinct was to scream. It ran for her and she started to run, and scream at the same time. It swiped her with its head knocking her to the ground. It bit down on her leg and dragged her across the ground. Aliana screamed in agony as the teeth dug into her flesh. She felt her body being lifted from the ground and believed she was about to die. Suddenly she heard the primal yell of a man. She saw small boulders hitting the dinosaur. The beast flung Aliana into a tree knocking her unconscious.

**XOXO**

Aliana woke up on a bed of soft leaves. The wounds on her leg were wrapped in some kind of wet mossy plant. It took her a second to realize she didn't have any clothes on. She looked over and saw Vala laying on a similar bed of plants beside her. She was also naked and had a mossy plant on the gash on her head. She reached over and tried to wake Vala.

-Ali: Vala, wake up.

-Vala: Aah, my head is killing me. What's going on here?

-Ali: I'm not sure.

-Vala: Where are we? Where are my clothes? Hey, where are you clothes?

-Ali: I don't know. We were attacked by a… a dinosaur, and I think someone rescued us.

-Vala: What happened to your leg?

-Ali: That was the dinosaur.

-Vala: Ouch. Can you walk on it?

-Ali: It hurts like crazy but I think so.

-Vala: Someone's coming.

The both reached for something to cover themselve's with. Some of the plants were woven together to form a sort of blanket and they pulled them over themselves as covering. Both women's jaws dropped as they saw 2 very large, extremely muscular male figures coming towards them. The men had somewhat hairy bodies and long hair with beards. They looked human except for the large forehead with Klingon like divots in them. They were also nearly naked with only a few vines draped around their waist. The women were too shocked to say a word. The men brought them Some vines to drape around themselves to cover up a bit and then gave them something to eat. The tall slender one with shaggy sandy blond hair brought a stone bowl filled with soup to Aliana. The stocky one with thick dark dread locks brought a similar bowl to Vala. The dark haired one made a sound and motioned for the ladies to eat.

They lifted the bowls and drank some of the soup. It tasted like a vegtable soup, and was quite good. The men did not leave their side. Aliana pointed to her self and spoke to the blond one.

-Ali: Aliana. Ali.

She then pointed to Vala.

-Ali: Vala

The blond one pointed to her, then Vala and repeated. He then pointed to himself.

-Choak: Ali, Vala, Choak (Show-ok)

-Rakach: (doing the same) Ali, Vala, Rakach (Ro- kosh).

-Ali: We came through the Stargate. Chapa eye?

They both shook their heads indicating they had no idea what she was saying. Aliana reached to the ground and drew a circle and a stick figure going through it. He seemed to know what it was. He then drew a mountain and indicated that they walked through it. Choak's face lit up. He wrote in ancient the description on the entrance. Aliana was thrilled.

-Ali: You read Ancient!

She said a few words in Ancient but he did not understand, so she wrote in Ancient on the ground. And Choak responded back by writing in ancient. She learned from him that he is from the sister planet Lentar and the people are the Mochiya. He told a similar story to Folton's story.

For thousands of years his people lived on Lentar and Kentar. They were peaceful beings who ate the fruits, vegetables and nuts from the land and the fish from the water. They shared the land with the animals, only killing when defending themselves. They used the gate to travel back and forth. The planets were nearly identical with lush jungles and beautiful beaches. One day the Taaran came through the gate and started killing the Mochiya of Kentar. Many fled to Lentar, but others stayed to defend their home. Then an angel came from the sky and caused the Earth to shake. She sent the last of the Mochiya through the gate and told them to bury the gate forever. She created this safe haven for all the wildlife on Kentar.

Aliana was curious as to how Choak and Rakach ended up back on Kentar. He told her that about 5 years ago the Taaran flew a ship to Lentar. The 1st one crashed, but then they continued doing it again and again. Some would just fly over head, while others tried to land. Each time one landed, it was attacked by the wild animals on the planet. One day about 2 years ago one landed. The men on the ship had weapons to kill the animals and attacked the people. Choak, Rakach and a few others tried to defend their home. They were shot with the weapons and some of them were taken to Kentar. Eventually after several months, the two escaped, and remembered the angel created the mountain as a safe haven. The carvings led them to the entrance, and they've been here ever since. Aliana then told Choak about Earth. They wrote to each other for hours, occasionally exchanging words, to learn each other's language.

Aliana was curious about what had happened to their clothes. Choak looked confused and rewrote the message on the entrance of the sanctuary. He then wrote that this was their natural state and that this was the way they were meant to be. The Taaran wore clothing and were not welcome in this place. The animals will attack them if they come.

-Ali: (speaking and writing at the same time) Our friends are coming for us. We must warn them.

Choak wrote that they would take ladies to the entrance to warn their friends. Aliana asked for a moment alone with Vala. She looked over and thought that Vala and Rakach were writing, but Vala had taught him tick tack toe, an they were playing.

-Ali: Vala!

-Vala: Sorry. My Ancient is not that good. I wrote Fun and play, and he wrote back yes. Trust me that's not quite the kind of fun I had in mind.

-Ali: Oh… Well we have to get back to the entrance.

-Vala: I thought you said there was no way out.

-Ali: No, we can't get out, but Daniel and the rest of SG1 can get in. If they bring anything, including clothing, they'll be attacked.

-Vala: Oh, that's why we're naked. I thought we were going to get lucky.

-Ali: No, but the rest of them are going to get eaten if we don't warn them.

-Vala: Well let's go.

-Ali: Hang on. These Vines don't cover up much. I'm trying to make this blanket into some kind of coving.

-Vala: Here, let me help you.

Vala took a plant and a couple of vines and wrapped it around Ali's waist. It wasn't much better, but it would do.

-Vala: Ok, let's go.

-Ali: We should cover you up a bit more don't you think?

-Vala: No, I'm good.

-Ali: Vala…

-Vala: Oh, all right. (Tying a couple more thin vines around her waist) How's this?

-Ali: Better, let's go.

As they hiked back to the entrance, Ali noticed that they only picked nuts and berries that had fallen to the ground. She found them to be almost like vegans. She was limping after a short while and Choak went to aid her. She leaned on him for support as they walked. When they arrived, there was no sign of Daniel and SG1. They looked around and saw all their gear had been completely demolished by the wild creatures. Aliana wanted to carve a message on a tree, but Choak stopped her. He pointed to the side of the cliff for her to carve it there instead. After she wrote the message, Aliana didn't want to leave but she new there was no point in waiting there.

**XOX**

On the other side, Cam checked in with the SGC, and filled them in on the Taaran. He then asked if the Hammond could fly by and give an aerial of the planet. Jack gave the go ahead, and the ship would be there in 2 days. They were now suspicious of the Taaran, and Senator Gaviton did not like it. He demanded that Aliana and Vala return immediately. Cam radioed to Vala, but she did not answer.

-Cam: Vala come in. Can you read me, over?

-Dan: What's going on?

-Cam: We're gonna have to go check it out.

-Gaviton: This has gone far enough. I will send for Folton and then you can all leave.

-Dan: Look there's no need to be hasty. I know that there is a lot that we can do for each other.

-Gaviton: I can tell the way that you are acting that you think we've done something wrong, but this is our planet! We have every right to be here.

-Dan: No one is accusing you of anything. Let's just go get Folton and the rest of our team, and then we'll sit down and talk.

-Gaviton: Fine.

They went to the site and Folton explained what happened. Jenn was using her equipment and picked up the energy readings, while Daniel studied the Ancient writings.

-Folton: I told them it was dangerous. They said they were going to check it out and come right back but that was over 3 hours ago.

They studied the writings for quite a while, and Jenn continued to take energy readings. Daniel realized that there was more to the writings. An important part of the writings seemed to be missing. They explored the cliff side for a few hours and it started to get dark. The thick smog made sunset seem like midnight. Finally Daniel found something.

-Daniel: I don't think they can get back. That was only an entrance. (Daniel moved a fallen tree out of the way) This looks like a map to the exit from the inside. Should be a 3 day journey from the entrance.

-MJ: From inside the mountain?

-Daniel: If this really is a mountain, yes.

-Cam: And since you just moved that tree, I take it Ali never saw it. Ok, Let's head back to the entrance. MJ, you and Hailey, hold down the fort. Jackson and I are going in, before it gets too dark. Can you use that thing to find the exit point out here?

-Jenn: I should be able to. The entrance gives off a distinct energy reading. I'll just scan for a similar reaction.

They headed back to the entrance. Daniel began pressing the stones and Jenn memorized the pattern, just in case. Daniel warned Cam to expect a drop when they get through.

They went through and the drop was much steeper than Daniel expected. They both made it down ok. First thing they noticed was the beautiful atmosphere, and the colors of the sky as the sun began to set. They then saw shredded pieces of SGC equipment strewn across the ground. They were about to panic, but then Daniel saw the carvings on the cliff. He started to read just as Cam noticed something.

-Cam: Jackson, did you here that? It sounded kinda like…

-Daniel: Cam! Drop your gear! Take off your clothes!

Daniel started stripping down immediately and Cam looked at him kind of funny. Then they both heard the roar of a dinosaur, and began to strip faster. They barely got off their equipment and clothes before 2 dinosaur looking creatures emerged. The animals demolished their belongings, including the weapons while Cam and Daniel stood frozen. Once the dinosaurs had finished, they turned to the guys. The animals got right in their face and sniffed and snorted before turning and walking away.

It was now dark, and navigating through the jungle would be difficult without flashlights. They were also very hungry. Daniel grabbed some nuts and berries for himself and Cam and they found shelter a quarter of a mile away near a fresh water stream.

-Cam: Is this stuff safe to eat?

-Daniel: According to Aliana's message it is. She says they are with some cave dwellers about 10 miles into the jungle.

-Cam: So they'll be safe for tonight?

-Daniel: I think so… I hope so.

**XOX**

Choak and Rakach took the girls to watch the sunset over the beach. It was impossible to believe it was the same polluted planet that they had gated to earlier that morning. They cast a net of vines onto the water. Aliana was surprised that they were fishing. The net floated on the water. Soon a school of fish came leaping through the air. Five landed on the net. Rakach tossed one back and gathered the rest. Aliana sat down to rest her leg. Choak was very concerned and unwrapped the moss to check the wound. Aliana wrote on the ground that it was better, and was just hurting from so much walking. Choak asked if she wanted to go back and rest. And she said yes. He picked her up to carry her back, and she said no, but Choak insisted.

-Ali: No. I can walk.

-Choak: No. Heal. Rest. Choak walk.

Choak was not happy that Aliana walked earlier during the hike, so now he was insisting that she take care of her injured leg. Ali was honestly relieved to not walk back to the cave. Her leg still in a great deal of pain.

-Ali: Vala, are you guys coming back to the cave?

-Vala: We're just going to hang out here for a while. You go ahead and get some rest.

-Ali: Vala, just in case you're thinking about doing… anything… You can't. They're a new species, and we don't know…

-Vala: I know, I know… I'll be a good girl, I promise.

Choak took 2 of the fish and carried Ali back to the cave. He lit a small fire to warm some soup and cook the fish for her and to help her stay warm. After they ate, brought her some powder, scented oil and some assorted berries. She could tell these things were not for eating.

-Ali: (while writing) What is this?

-Choak: (writing) Lara.

-Ali: Oh a gift. Thank you. I'm not sure what to do with them.

Choak reached over made a motion to Aliana that she did not understand. He smashed one of the berries with his thumb, and gently dabbed it on her lip. He showed her to put the powder on her face and the oil on her skin. Everything smelled so nice. Aliana was curious as to why he was offering gifts. She wrote on the ground.

-Ali: Are these gifts for Vala too.

-Choak: Ali gift. Ali. Choak.

-Ali: I don't understand.

-Choak: Ali frana Choak (writing engaged) Ali kotana Choak (writing marriage)

Choak explained that he would make a good mate if Aliana wanted a husband. Ali tried to explain that she was not looking for a husband. Choak looked disappointed. He wrote in detail the mating ritual of the Lentarans.

The marital or engagement ritual can be initiated by the male or female, however the female makes all decisions about when and who to mate with.

A male who is looking for a mate can bring gifts of special scents and berries to the dwellings of the females or to one female in particular. The female then decides if she is willing to become engaged for a period of 1-2 years or to choose a life partner to marry. A female who wants to become engaged will powder her face and rub a scented cream on her body. Once she is engaged she will continue this ritual for the duration of the engagement. A female who is ready to marry, will paint her face and rub her body with scented oil, and keep her face painted throughout the marriage. When she is ready, the female presents herself to the men during the evening feast. Men who are single and interested then give her gifts, or show her affection. The female will then choose 1-4 males as potential partners. Each male may one at a time, smell her and touch her, to make sure she is suitable for him. The males then stand at attention showing their muscles, and demonstrating their prowess, and stamina, until she makes her final selection. A rejected male can challenge an engagement, but a marriage cannot be challenged. The challenging males do a form of wrestling until one pins the other to the ground. The victor wins the engagement. The newly wed or engaged couple then begins the mating ritual. The female pours hot wax on her partner's body and waxes away all the hair. The couple then bathes one another in cool water and scented creams or oils. They can then engage in sexual relations.

Choak admitted to never being engaged or married. Aliana realized that he had been alone for two years and probably felt like this was his only opportunity to get a mate. She told him that they would find a way to get him home to his people. Ali thought it would be best to change the subject, and got up to clean the mess from dinner. Choak insisted on doing it for her, pointing to her leg. Aliana sang as he worked, the sound was very pleasant to Choak. He pointed to her mouth.

-Ali: I'm singing… sing.

-Choak: Choak tal sing.

-Ali: I like it too.

-Choak: Ali sing.

Aliana began to sing again. She wondered what Vala and Rakach were doing.

**XOXO**

Rakach made a fire to cook the fish while Vala gathered leaves for them to sit on. Her Ancient was limited at best, but she figured they would make do. She kept it simple.

-Vala: Are you married (writing the word for marriage)

-Rak: Rakach kotana Olra. Olra na kotana.

-Vala: Oh, I see. You think Olra has moved on since you've been gone. I was married before too. My last husband Tomin, was a sweet man, turned evil by the Ori. Eventually he changed his ways, but we ended it anyway.

-Rak: Vala kotana Tomin. Vala na kotana Tomin.

-Vala: That's right.

-Rak: Vala frana? (writing the symbol for engaged)

-Vala: (Not sure what he was asking) Ah, well I date a lot. Not one guy in particular though. But I do like to "frana".

-Rak: Lara a Vala

Rakach got up and went into the jungle. Vala was a bit confused. He came back a few minutes later with a flower for her and some sweet nuts. He took the flower and shook the pollen of it onto a leaf. He then put the flower in her hair. Vala loved getting gifts and lit up. Rakach showed her to put the powder on her face. It smelled wonderful and Vala rubbed it on.

-Vala: thank you. I really like them.

-Rakach: Vala like lara?

-Vala: Yes.

-Rakach: Vala like frana?

-Vala: Oh, this is a date. Yes I like frana a lot. So what's next for our date… frana?

Rakach stood up and pulled Vala to her feet. He touched her hair, felt her skin and checked her out. Vala wasn't sure what he was doing, but Rakach seemed pleased and nodded his head. He then stood up strait and waited for Vala to do the same. She hesitated for a moment before she realized what she was supposed to do. She ran her fingers up and down his rippling chest, and gave his butt cheeks a firm smack. He was solid as a rock. He didn't move a muscle as he awaited Vala's approval. Vala had a huge smile on her face.

-Vala: That was very nice. You are a very fine specimen.

-Rakach: Vala like?

-Vala: Yes, I like.

Rakach walked Vala into the water. He took some moss that was floating in the water and began the washing. Vala wondered what kind of date this was.

-Rak: (seeming concerned) Na mukta.

-Vala: What is mukta?

-Rak: (rubbing his chest and pulling the hair) Na mukta. Tabra

-Vala: That's ok. I like hairy men.

-Rak: Vala centan Rakach?

-Vala: What is centan?

-Rak: Vala like centan Rakach?

-Vala: (getting the message loud and clear) I really shouldn't. I mean, I want to but I'm not supposed to… Oh what the hell, let's centan!

After they 'centan', Vala thought that it was well worth the trouble she was going to be in. Rakach took some of the wet moss so Vala could freshen up. He then found a large bowl shaped leaf and brought her fresh water to drink. Vala liked being pampered. She fed some nuts to Rakach and gave him some of the water, which he really seemed to appreciate. They laid staring up at the stars. Rakach pointed out a planet to Vala.

-Rakach: Lentar

-Vala: That planet is your home?

-Rakach: Lentar, home.

-Vala: We'll do our best to get you home, to Lentar. You'll see Olra again.

-Rakach: (looking at the sky in a sad voice) Olra…

-Vala: You miss Olra a lot don't you?

-Rakach: Rakach frana Vala. Na kotana Olra. Olra a Lentar.

-Vala: I know. But when we get you home, you'll be with Olra again. (poining to Lentar) Rakach kotana Olra, no more frana Vala, ok.

-Rakach: O. K.

They weren't really sure if they understood each other, but it was fine for now. Vala was confident that once SG1 found them, Rakach and Choak would be able to go home and be with their people. Vala rambled on about things and Rakach listened not really knowing at all what she was saying. Eventually he fell asleep. Vala kept talking until she realized he was sleeping. She snuggled up next to him and drifted off into slumber.

**XOXO**

Choak and Aliana laid on their stomachs on the bedding in the cave. They wrote on the ground telling each other stories about their lives back home. Soon they were both quite tired.

-Choak: Ali sing?

-Ali: Ok, I will sing for you.

She sang a song to him and he fell fast asleep. She watched him sleep, feeling sad for him. She gently stroked his hair as she sang to him. She could imagine how alone he felt. She too once felt completely alone in the world. She knew that Daniel would come for her, and they would take Choak and Rakach home. They had been alone long enough. Aliana had no idea what time it was but she suspected that the sun would be rising soon. She laid next to him and went to sleep. She felt perfectly safe knowing that Choak would not dare touch her in an inappropriate way. For a male to make an unwanted sexual advance was a huge disgrace and dishonor in his culture.

**XOXO**

**Part 5- Another Day in Paradise **

The sun started to rise a couple of hours later. Cam was already awake when Daniel opened his eyes. It took him a second to remember where he was.

-Cam: Rise and shine Jackson. We've got to get a move on. You sure you got both sets of directions?

-Daniel: Yup. Got them memorized. We should be at the cave dwellings in about half an hour. Once we get the girls, it'll be about a 3 day hike to the exit.

-Cam: The Hammond should be here tomorrow afternoon. Maybe they can beam us out.

-Daniel: I hope so but it's not likely. The mountain seems to be an illusion for a force field and cloak of some sort. We better find the exit just in case.

-Cam: What are we going to do for clothes?

-Daniel: Nothing. Ali's message says the cave dwellers don't wear clothes. We can probably use a few of these vines for the sake of modesty.

-Cam: Ok, I don't mean to complain, but come on. We're going to go 3 or 4 days with no clothes… and the girls.

-Daniel: That's just the way it is. Besides Vala's seen both of us before, and Aliana is a medical doctor. We just need to be adults about the situation.

-Cam: I know… You're right. I'm just going to have to suck it up. I mean Vala and I have seen each other in the buff. Aliana's never seen me, but hey, I've never seen her before either. So at least we'll be even.

-Daniel: (just realizing that Cam would see Ali too) Oh, I guess…

-Cam: Well, let's go.

They arrived at the cave after about 30 minutes walk through the jungle. It was much quieter than they expected. Cam picked up a couple of staff like sticks and gave one to Daniel.

-Cam: So where are all the cave dwellers?

-Daniel: I'm not sure. Maybe they're all still asleep.

-Cam: You know how to use this? Just in case there's trouble.

-Daniel: Ali says they are peaceful, but… yeah, just in case.

They walked into the cave and saw a pond and stream on one side and more caves on the other. They went towards the other caves, and saw 2 people sleeping.

-Daniel: Hello… Hello?

Choak jumped out of the bed of leaves. Cam and Daniel braced the staffs in their hand not knowing what to expect. Choak was about 6'6" tall and solid muscle. Daniel couldn't believe his eyes. Aliana had been sleeping in bed with him.

-Cam: Whoa, buddy. We're here looking for our friends.

-Choak: Frenz?

-Cam: Yes, our friends. Aliana and Vala. They asked us to come here.

-Choak: Tokada Ali. Tokada Vala.

-Cam: Jackson, a little help here. Trust me. I see her too, and I don't like it. But right now I need you to focus and communicate with this guy.

-Daniel: Right… um tokada… friends (writing friend in Ancient on the ground)

-Choak: Tokada.

Choak went over to the bed and kneeled down by Ali. Daniel started to get upset and go over, but Cam held him back. Choak gently woke Aliana and quietly spoke to her.

Choak: Ali… Ali tokada.

-Ali: Tokada? Where?

Choak pointed behind her. She sat up and looked over to see Cam and Daniel. She was so happy to see them, that it didn't even phase her that they were nude.

-Ali: Daniel, Cam, this is my friend… tokada Choak. Choak, tokada Daniel. Tokada Cam.

Aliana stayed on the bed. Choak approached the men and firmly tapped his chest twice as he said his name. He then waited for them to do the same. Ali nodded at the guys to copy Choak.

-Choak: (tapping his chest) Choak.

-Daniel: (tapping his chest) Daniel

-Cam: (tapping his chest) Cam

-Choak: (firmly hitting them both twice on the shoulder) Tokada Dan'el. Tokada Cam!

The guys did the same acknowledging Choak as a friend. Choak then waved for them to come to Aliana.

-Choak: Ali hurt. Ali heal.

-Daniel: Ali, what happened?

-Ali: When we first came through, this dinosaur thing attacked me. It's getting better. This moss wards off infection, and gives a cooling sensation. Makes the pain a little less.

-Daniel: (stroking her hair and her face) Are you ok.

-Ali: Yes, really I am. I walked on it yesterday and I shouldn't have. I'll try walk on it today.

-Daniel: I was so worried about you.

He gave Aliana a warm and intimate hug. Choak was a bit confused watching them together. Cam looked around and didn't see any sign of Vala.

-Cam: I hate to break up the reunion, but where's Vala?

-Ali: I guess she stayed on the beach.

-Daniel: Is that where the other cave dwellers are?

-Ali: Just Rakach. (noticing that something was bothering Choak) Guys, can I have a moment with Choak?

-Choak: Ali na kotana, na frana?

-Ali: No I'm not married and I'm not engaged. I love Daniel, but I'm not frana and not kotana. Can you go get Vala and Rakach please?

Choak nodded and left the cave. Daniel and Cam finally had a moment to find out what was going on. Ali told them everything she knew. Cam kept trying not to stare at Aliana's breasts, but they were huge and hard not to notice. After about 20 minutes, Choak returned with Vala and Rakach. The men did the greeting as Vala pulled Ali aside.

-Ali: What were you two doing out all night?

-Vala: We went on a date.

-Ali: A date? The Mochiya don't date.

-Vala: Sure they do. First we 'frana'ed followed by wild passionate centan.

-Ali: No. no, no, no. Vala…

-Vala: I know, we shouldn't have sex, but look at them. They are the pictures of health.

-Ali: First of all, they live in this holistic and pristine environment. We are the ones likely to pass some awful disease to them. And second frana is NOT a date! It's an engagement!

-Vala: oh dear…

-Cam: (Looking to the side trying not to stare at the girls) What are you ladies talking about?

-Vala: I think I need to brush up on my Ancient writing.

-Daniel: (walking over and joining the group. He too was trying to avoid staring) Uh, guys, what's going on? Rakach seems to think he and Vala are engaged.

-Ali: That's because they kind of are.

-Vala: I'm really sorry.

-Ali: We can fix this.

-Cam: I hope so because this is not a good first contact.

-Daniel: Not to mention, I think Choak, is still trying to convince Ali to become engaged or married to him.

-Ali: I told him I don't want to be engaged or married.

-Daniel: Well, he's hoping you're gonna change your mind.

Rakach and Choak joined them. They thought it was time for the men to get some food.

-Choak: Ali tigi? (writing the bath)

-Ali: Bath. Yes. Ali tigi.

He lifted her off the bed and started to carry her to the pond.

-Ali: No, Choak. I can walk.

-Cho: Na. Ali hurt. Ali heal.

-Ali: Ok.

-Cam: Well, just d*.

Daniel was more than a little upset watching Aliana being carried by Choak. He sat her by the pool of water and handed her some fresh moss. Vala decided to join Ali in the pool to keep her company. The guys gathered the fishing nets, and then Cam and Daniel went to talk to the girls before heading out. As they approached they saw Aliana was washing Vala's back with the moss. Then Vala did the same for Ali. The visual of them together did a bit of a number on the guys and they had nothing to cover up with.

-Cam: Hey Jackson I'm gonna need a second.

-Daniel: Uh, yeah, me too.

-Cam: We should probably ask them to stop doing that until we're gone.

-Daniel: Excuse us, Vala, Ali… We're getting ready to take off. After we eat We'd like to start out to find the exit. It's going to take a few days to get there, depending on how your leg is.

-Ali: I'll manage. Hurry back I'm starving.

-Cam: Yeah, ok. Jackson, let's go!

The guys went into the jungle to collect the food. After gathering some fruit, they went to the beach for fish. As Rakach and Cam were going to cast the nets, Choak tapped Daniel on the shoulder to stay back. Daniel could tell he wanted to have a serious discussion. He motioned for Daniel to have a seat.

-Daniel: I guess you want to talk about Ali.

-Choak: Choak like Ali. Dan'el like Ali?

-Daniel: Yes, I love Ali, very much. (writing love in Ancient)

-Choak: frana u kotana Ali?

-Daniel: Maybe. We do things a little different on Earth.

Choak wanted to know what Daniel's intentions were for Aliana. He made it clear that he was going to continue to court Ali with gifts and affection until she made a decision about becoming engaged. Daniel explained that SG1 was going to help them get home, and he would be with his own people, but Choak felt that he was in love with Aliana, and he would wait for her. He told Daniel that Ali was special because she sings to him, shares stories with him, and she rubs his hair.

-Daniel: So even when we go back to Earth you're going to wait for Ali.

-Choak: (nodding) Fa Ali kotana.

-Daniel: Until Ali chooses to marry another.

Then Choak asked Daniel to respect the ways of the sacred grounds, and that if Ali chose Daniel over him he would not challenge him. Daniel thanked him and promised to respect their ways. Rakach and Cam returned with the fish, and they went back to the caves. They walked in and saw Vala sitting on the bedding behind Ali, brushing her fingers through her Ali's hair. Cam and Daniel gawked for a minute, not able to get used to the girls like this.

-Cam: I am not going to be able to get that image out of my head.

-Daniel: This is going to be one hell of a report.

After they ate, Daniel drew out a map of how to find the exit. Rakach and Choak were both confident they could make it in three days time. Daniel took Aliana aside to talk with her. They sat in the sun, just outside the cave entrance.

-Ali: What's on your mind?

-Daniel: I ah, had a little chat with Choak. Apparently he and I are in competition for your affection.

-Ali: oh, no. I told him that I love you.

-Daniel: But we are not engaged or married, and he thinks he loves you. He also thinks you love him back.

-Ali: I never said anything…

-Daniel: It's not what you said. It's what you did. You stayed up late telling him about your life, you sang to him and you stroked his hair as he went to sleep.

-Ali: I didn't mean anything by that. I was just trying to be nice.

-Daniel: I know. I know you, and how you are, but he doesn't.

-Ali: Once we get him home and with his people, he won't be so lonely. He'll find someone else.

-Daniel: In the mean time, we need to respect their ways.

-Ali: So, no sex.

-Daniel: That's right. Unless you want to get engaged to me right now…

-Ali: Very funny. Can I tell you a secret. I am acting very cool and level headed, but it is really hard seeing everyone practically naked all the time. I keep thinking I'll get used to it, but…

-Daniel: (laughing) I know how you feel.

-Ali: Do we have to put this in the report?

-Daniel: I'm afraid so. Come on let's get ready to go home. Are you sure you're ok to walk on that leg.

-Ali: Yes. And if it starts to bother me, I can always get Choak to carry me.

-Daniel: (helping her up) Now that's not funny.

Before they left the caves, Rakach and Choak showed them how to make pouches using giant Yaga leaves bound by vines. The leaves were very tough but very flexible and would be able to carry water and food. The cave dwellers left them to make the pouches as they went to gather the fishing nets and a few other things. Cam started to fidget with his.

-Ali: What are you doing?

-Cam: Trying to see if I can make some kind of covering with this stuff. It's gotta be better than these few vines.

-Dan: That's not a bad idea.

-Vala: Seriously?

-Cam: Come on. I can't be the only one who finds this… situation, a bit awkward. Hell, it's a lot awkward.

-Ali: I'll admit it's uncomfortable, but we are supposed to remain in our natural state here.

-Dan: Well, maybe covering up with these leaves will be ok.

-Cam: Yeah, you and Vala got those extra vine things around your waist.

-Vala: This is ridiculous.

Vala snatched the extra vines off her and Ali's waist. Ali gasped and moved her hand to cover herself. Vala shook her head and tossed the vines at Cam's feet.

-Vala: Here take them. Now we're all practically naked. Take a good look because this is the way it is for the next few days. Now if you boys want to cover your selves up some more, go ahead. But just so you know, a male who covers himself fully in that manner, only does so if he has a severe deformity or other problem in the genital area. It is a sign of weakness and inferiority. Ali and I only covered ours because we knew you guys were coming and we wanted to save you the embarrassment. Rakach and Choak haven't seen a female in 2 years and yet they are able to demonstrate self control and dignity. Now I can't believe I have to be the voice of reason in this situation, but someone's got to do it. So pull yourselves together and stop acting like a bunch of immature cry babies. We're all naked!

The situation suddenly seemed funny to Ali, and she snickered. Cam let out a laugh as well. Dan shook his head and grinned.

-Rakach: Vala O K?

-Vala: Yes, I'm ok, Rakach. We're all ok, aren't we?

-Dan: Yeah, I think we're good.

-Cam: We're better than good. We're all naked.

They filled their pouches with water and food, and they took off on their journey. There was a lot to see along the way. The sights were magnificent. Choak took time to educate them on the many animals and plants. Cam and Vala found it interesting, but for Daniel and Aliana, it was like a dream adventure. Daniel wished he had a camera or at least a journal. Choak loved the way Aliana's face would light up when she learned new things. So did Daniel, which is why he noticed how Choak looked at Ali. As they continued, Ali felt the pain in her leg increasing. She struggled not limp, because she knew Choak would not let her walk if he saw the pain she was in. The sun started to set and Rakach found a place for them to make camp near a stream. Rakach did everything for Vala in accordance to the ways of his people. Choak offered to help Aliana gather leaves for her bedding, which she accepted. He also came across a sweet berry that Aliana had enjoyed the day before and gathered some for her. There were no fish in the stream so they dined on a squash type plant. Choak gave Daniel a curious look, as they prepared dinner.

-Choak: Dan'el love Ali?

-Daniel: Yes, I do very much.

-Choak: Na lara ca Ali? (writing on the ground)

-Daniel: (having a hard time seeing in the dark with no glasses) lara… gift or favor. Why haven't I given her any gifts? I don't really have an answer. I guess I should have.

-Choak: Choak sala Ali. Lara ca Ali. Dan'el lara ca Ali.

-Daniel: You're right, I should give her gifts if I love her. Thank you Tokada.

-Choak: Tokada.

After dinner, they took turns washing in the stream. The ladies went first. Rakach made a bed behind some bushes on the far side of the camp. Cam threw some leaves together behind a tree. Rakack and Choak laughed as they tried to show him his selection was not the most comfortable choice.

They all stayed up for a while getting better acquainted before going to bed.

-Rakach: Mona tasal

-Vala: Well, good night everyone.

She and Rakach went to lie down. Cam started to say something but Ali put her hand up for Cam to let them go. Any objection by Cam would be seen as a challenge and he would have to fight Rakach. Choak looked sadly at Daniel and Ali and got up to leave.

-Choak: Mona tasal.

-Ali: Mona tasal, Choak.

-Choak: (to Daniel) Na centan, Tokada.

-Daniel: Right. Mona tasal.

Cam waited for Choak to leave before saying anything.

-Cam: What's wrong with big guy?

-Daniel: I guess it's my turn to spend time with Ali.

-Cam: Must be hard seeing the girl you're crushing on making time with another guy.

-Daniel: Yeah. I feel sorry for the guy.

-Cam: Can't you do something about that?

-Ali: I've tried. I told him I'm not interested in getting engaged or married, and that I love Daniel.

-Dan: Yeah, he doesn't think I'm good enough for you. He says I don't give you gifts.

-Cam: Oh man, Jackson. That's bad when the competition has to tell you how to treat your girlfriend. Why don't you two just tell him your engaged?

-Dan: Because Ali already told him we aren't.

-Ali: Sorry, I had no idea he was going to try to court me.

-Cam: Well then just tell him you changed your mind and your getting engaged to Jackson.

-Ali: No. There's a whole ritual thing, and I'd rather not go through that. Besides it would be dishonest. I don't want a fake engagement.

-Cam: So then tomorrow night you're going to have private time with Choak?

-Dan: I hope not.

-Ali: I'll just tell him I don't want to have private time with anyone, I guess. I'll feel better about the whole thing when we get them home.

-Cam: By the way guys, what's centan?

-Dan: Sexual relations.

-Cam: So you two aren't allowed to…

-Dan: Nope. Only married and engaged couples can… centan.

-Cam: So Vala and Rakach…

-Ali: They can, according to the customs of the land.

-Cam: Well why didn't you let me stop them?

-Ali: Because Rakach is 300 pounds of solid muscle. If you challenge his engagement to Vala, then you have to fight him… hand to hand combat… no weapons. Don't worry I've talked to Vala about their… situation.

-Cam: Eh, What the hell. At this point this whole mission is out of control. I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up too late. We're putting in a full day tomorrow. Oh, and no centan.

Cam left so Daniel thought it was time to walk Ali to her bedding. He noticed that she winced as she stood up on her leg, so he picked her up and carried her. Her bed was tucked between two tall flowering plants with plenty of privacy. He gently laid her down and sat down beside her.

The moonlight shone bright in the clear night sky. Daniel gazed upon her as she lay beside him. He didn't need his glasses to see how beautiful she was. He caressed her cheek and kissed her. Aliana wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her.

-Ali: We can't…

-Dan: I don't think a dinosaur is going to jump out and eat us if we do.

-Ali: (giggling) First of all those dinosaurs are terrifying. Second, they were going to eat us for wearing clothes, and third, you promised your tokada… no centan.

-Dan: I know, but you look so incredible, and I've missed you.

-Ali: I've missed you too.

Daniel and Ali started making out, until they heard the loud roar of a dinosaur cry out into the night air. It was so startling that even the crickets stopped chirping. Daniel and Ali froze right where they were, as their hearts pounded. A second roar filled the night air, and Daniel immediately jumped off of Aliana. He laid beside her in silence waiting to see if anything was going to happen. There were no more sounds.

-Ali: You don't think…

-Dan: Has to be a coincidence. Right?

-Ali: Don't leave me.

-Dan: (holding her hand) I won't, I promise. Let's just try to get some sleep.

Mean while Vala was telling Rakach about her life as Quetesh. He listened to her for almost an hour hoping that they would be intimate when she was done talking. Unfortunately she went on and on and he eventually fell asleep. She was in the middle of her story when she heard him snoring.

-Vala: Rakach? Oh, I was just getting to the good part.

She laid down next to him and started to fall asleep when she heard the loud roar. She tried to wake him but he was fast asleep. When the second roar rang out she snuggled up close to him.

MJ and Jenn were not happy about spending another night on the planet. The atmosphere was so polluted, Jenn was sure it was causing her breathing problems. The food was also not very appetizing. Tarran ate a form of Tofu fortified with artificial vitamins and supplements. They tried to impress Jenn and MJ with some fresh fruits and vegetables grown in their hydroponics lad. However, even they were not very tasty. Jenn could tell these people were in serious trouble, and didn't know how much longer they could sustain a society on this dying planet. After dinner Folton escourted them to their room.

-Jenn: This bites!

-MJ: I totally wish we'd gone with Mitchell.

-Jenn: Anythings got to be better than this crap whole.

-MJ: At least tomorrow the Hammond will be here, and we can eat some real food.

-Jenn: It's pretty bad when ship food and rations is considered eating well.

-MJ: These people need some serious help. Get some sleep Hailey.

-Jenn: Yeah. Goodnight, James.

**XOXO**

The next morning everyone was up as the sun began to rise. The guys went to gather some breakfast as Vala and Ali went to the stream to wash up. Daniel was late coming back to breakfast. Rakach showed them how to take a grain and boil with a tree sap. It tasted like oatmeal and was quite filling. Before they left, Daniel pulled Ali to the side.

-Ali: Where'd you go this morning?

-Dan: I wanted to do something for you.

He managed to find 2 long sticks that would work as crutches. He used a large rock to shape it so that they would rest nicely under her arm. Both had nubbed off branches that she could hold on to. He gathered some moss to put under her arms to keep them from chaffing.

-Ali: Oh my gosh, this is perfect. You didn't have to go through all the trouble.

-Dan: I know your leg is bothering you. You just smile and keep going without complaining. It's the least I can do. Oh and one more thing. This is for you. (handing her a stone)

-Ali: It's beautiful. It'll be a perfect addition to my bracelet.

Aliana smiled as she looked at the stone. It was swirling blue and grey with clear fleck in it. She wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck and gave him a loving hug. Everyone had gathered their things and Cam was ready to go.

-Cam: Come on folks, let's get a move on.

-Vala: I'm ready to go.

-Dan: So are we.

-Ali: (moving swiftly on her new crutches) I'll be able to keep up with you guys today.

-Cam: Well look at you. Not bad Jackson. I didn't know you were so handy.

They headed out for the long days journey. Choak came up to Daniel and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder, to show his approval of Daniel's gift to Ali.

The Hammond arrived later that day right on schedule. Jenn couldn't remember the last time she was so happy to be on a ship. Col. Saunders greeted her and MJ when they beamed on board. He was surprised at how bad the conditions on the planet really were. They got a good look at the planet from space. Half of the planet seemed to be a massive mountain range.

-Saunders: so your saying they are trapped in the mountain range?

-Jenn: Not exactly. Dr. Jackson believes the mountain range is some sort of force field or shielding. There only appears to be a mountain range there. Can we try ti get a lock on them and beam them out?

-Saunders: Let's see. Marks?

-Kevin: I'm already on it , Sir. I'm picking up faint traces of hundreds… thousands of life forms. I've zeroed in on six that are humanoid.

-Saunders: Can you beam them out?

-Marks: No, Sir. Seems that it is a force field.

-MJ: we're going to have to go back down to the planet and wait for them. If they don't run into any problems, they should be at the exit by tomorrow evening, Sir.

-Saund: And what about the people on the planet?

-MJ: They seem to be very interested in obtaining gate addresses, and space travel. They have some air crafts capeable of short range space travel, but they're being pretty tight lipped.

-Jenn: Sir, Dr. Jackson seems to think they are hiding something.

-Saunders: That's good to know. We'll wait for Jackson to return before engaging in any negotiations. You two go get something decent to eat. Dismissed.

It was nearing sunset and the group decided it was a good time to break for the night. With Aliana able to move faster, they made up on time. Daniel figured they would make it to the exit late in the afternoon of the following day. The campsite was next to a beach with a fresh water stream flowing into it. The guys started a fire pit then rested on the beach while Ali and Vala decided to play in the water. The guys were talking when they slowly started paying more attention to Ali and Vala. The girls were frolicking in the water without a care in the world. Even Rakach and Choak couldn't help but watch them.

-Cam: What are the chances I'm going to wake up and find out this was all just some weird and crazy dream?

-Dan: Nope this is real.

-Cam: I know I should stop watching but…

-Dan: Trust me, I know how you feel.

Rakach tapped Cam and Daniel so that they could cast the fishing nets. Vala started gathering seaweed and rolling it into a ball. Once the guys had cast the nets, they waved for them to join in the fun. They split into teams. Cam Rakach and Vala were on one side, and Choak, Daniel and Aliana were on the other. They tossed the ball off seaweed back and forth keeping score of which team dropped the ball. Cam, Vala and Rakach were far more competitive and won by just 2 fewer misses. Nobody really cared because they were having so much fun. The breeze from the Ocean was very cool so they all gathered their bedding around the fire. After dinner, they sat around the fire talking. Vala tried getting some of the tangles out of her hair, and Aliana offered to help her. Aliana sat behind Vala, brushing her fingers through her hair. Once again the guys found themselves trying not to stare.

-Cam: (Whispering to Daniel) We should probably ask them not to do things like that around us.

-Dan: Your right… Although, it occurs to me that a situation like this will probably never happen again… ever…

-Cam: Yeah, we should probably just let them… do that…

-Dan: Yup, nothing wrong with doing your friends… hair…

-Choak: Tabra… tasal.

-Rakach: Tal.

-Dan: I totally agree.

-Cam: I have no idea what they said.

-Ali: (whispering to Vala) Is it just me or are the guys looking at us kind of funny?

-Vala: Hmm… You're right. Don't pay them any mind. Ok, your turn.

Vala had Ali lean back on her elbows so that she could fix Ali's hair. Sure enough the guys were gawking at them, even though they tried to hide it. They eventually got up for a short walk to keep from staring.

Vala and Ali braided each other's hair and laid down next to each other to go to sleep. One by one the guys came back and went to sleep as well. Vala woke up a few hours later and saw Cam sitting on the beach looking out at the water. She went to sit with him.

-Cam: So you like doing hair now?

-Vala: You know you loved every second of it.

-Cam: Yeah, it was pretty awesome.

-Vala: So… What's keeping you awake?

-Cam: Oh, I don't know. Just thinking.

-Vala: About what?

-Cam: It's kinda cool here, don't you think?

-Vala: I guess it is.

-Cam: Can I ask you a question?

-Vala: Sure.

-Cam: Why is it so easy for you to let this guy love you? He doesn't even know you.

-Vala: I guess because it's not real. In a couple of days he'll be back home, and he'll reunite with his 1st wife, and forget all about me.

-Cam: So if it was real… something that you knew was going to last forever… you wouldn't be doing this.

-Vala: I've already told you, there is no forever, or happy ever after for gals like me. I care about what happens to Rakach, but I don't love him. And he can't hurt me.

-Cam: You honestly think I would hurt you?

-Vala: You wouldn't mean to but you would… eventually.

-Cam: Why do you say that?

-Vala: Because I'm not a forever kind of girl, and ultimately, that is what you're looking for. And I know I'd hurt you too.

-Cam: No you wouldn't.

-Vala: (Laughing) Yes I would. I already do all the time. I see it in your eyes, and I hear it in your voice. You pretend it doesn't bother you but I know it does. I could do you right now on the beach and then turn around and screw Rakach too, because that's what I do.

-Cam: Ok that's enough…

-Vala: You have to let me go, Cameron. I'm messed up.

-Cam: Fine. I'll let you go. But it never mattered to me how messed up you were. I loved you anyway.

He kissed her full on the lips just before he pulled back. He left Vala speechless as he got up and walked away.

**XOX**

The next morning they got up early to make the last leg of their excursion. Aliana was kind of sad to be leaving such a beautiful place. They all were. It had been quite a journey. It was almost nightfall when they made it to the exit. Daniel studied the carvings before pushing the stones. They all took one last look before making their way through the passage. Rakach and Choak were a little apprehensive, but Aliana assured them that they would be going home.

As they exited the passageway they were met by the rest of SG1 and 4 crew members from the Hammond. Needless to say they were quite shocked to see them naked with just a few leafy vines draped over themselves. Jenn was on the radio with Col. Saunders and dropped the radio on the ground.

-Cam: I'm going to ask that you all turn around.

-Vala: Did anyone bring any extra clothes?

-Saunders: (over the radio) Hailey, are you still there.

-Jenn: (Picking up the radio) Sorry, Sir, I'm still here.

-Saunders: We got a lock on six humanoid life signs in your immediate vicinity. Is that them?

-Jenn: Yes sir, but… they're with 2 aliens.

-Dan: They're coming with us.

-Saunders: Got it, prepair for immediate beam out.

-Jenn: Wait Sir, umm…

-Saunders: Is there a problem Hailey?

-Jenn: Sir, could you clear the deck of all non-essential personnel, and have someone bring some clothes… they're indisposed.

-Saunders: Come again?

-Jenn: They don't have any clothes.

-Saunders: Are you saying they're naked?

-Jenn: Yes Sir.

-Saunders: Roger that.

-Ali: Well at least it's dark.

-Vala: Well it won't be dark on the ship.

-Jenn: Here, take our jackets and try to cover up a little.

-Saunders: Hailey, have everyone prepare for immediate beam out.

-Jenn: Yes Sir.

They beamed onto the Hammond. Only Marks and Col. Saunders were there. They grabbed the sweat clothes that had been brought for them and put them on. Choak and Rakach weren't sure what to do with the items. So they watched the others and did their best to get dressed.

Later they had a meeting to discuss the situation on the planet. After putting all the stories together, they gathered that the Tarran knew that the planet had become a wasteland. This was not the 1st time they had destroyed a planet.

-Dan: They left their own planet, no doubt because they polluted it to the point that it became toxic. They want gate addresses so they can find another planet to ruin.

-Ali: We have to do something. If they don't find another viable planet, they're going to go after Lentar.

-Saunders: what about the possibility of this being an Icarus planet.

-Jenn: This planet reads of the chart. It's perfect, and very stable.

-Ali: I'm thinking that we could possibly relocate the Tarran. Then we can clean up the mess they made here and set up a base.

-Vala: They're just going to destroy the next planet they get.

-Ali: I know. I was thinking, once they relocate, we can help them improve their technology so that it's cleaner and more efficient.

-Saunders: We're doing an awful lot for them.

-Cam: Well if we want the planet, we need to decide what it's worth to us.

-Saunders: We'll let the IOA and Home world Command decide that. We need to head over to Lentar and drop off our friends.

-Dan: If it's not too much trouble we'd like to go with them in the morning, maybe spend the day, and observe their culture. I want to learn as much about the force field on Kentar as possible before we make a base there.

-Saunders: Fair enough. We'll beam you down to Lentar at 0800 hours. I hope 24 hours on the planet is long enough to take care of all the loose ends (giving Vala a stern look).

-Cam: Thank you Sir.

-Jenn: Um, Sir. I know this is going to sound crazy but, I'd like to go along.

-MJ: Me too Sir. We kind of feel as though we missed the big adventure. We got polluted air, rude government officials, and the worst food imaginable.

-Cam: I have no objection to you guys tagging along. You're part of my team. You should know that we're going to be naked again.

-Jenn: Oh, I thought that was just because of the force field.

-Dan: Nope. No clothes, no equipment, no nothing… on the whole planet.

-Cam: I'll leave it up to you guys. If you want to come, meet us on the deck for beam out in the morning.

-Jenn/MJ: Yes Sir.

The next morning they all met on the deck, wrapped in bath towels. Saunders sent everyone out except for Marks. He had his back to the group as they prepped to go. MJ and Jenn were not there. Rakach and Choak were very excited about going home. A few minutes MJ and Jenn came in dressed in just towels. Cam smiled and waved for them to come over.

-Cam: So we're all set to go. Just one thing we have to do. Vala.

-Vala: Yes. Okay everyone drop em. Say it with me. We're all naked.

-Everone: We're all naked.

-Vala: Ok, I think we're good.

-Saunders: Ok Marks. Beam them out. See you in 24 hours.

When they got to the planet, they were astonished that it was almost identical to the sanctuary on Kentar. Choak and Rakach helped them pick soft vines to cover up with and then walked them to their village. In the distance they could see everyone working and playing together. There were men, women and even a few children. It was incredible. Everyone was very muscular. The women looked like petite female body builders with very large breasts. Aliana figured no one had more than 2 % body fat. She also noticed that there were 3 times as many men as there were women. As they approached the cave dwellers stopped and watched. Then someone yelled out

-Cave Dweller: Choak! Choak! Rakach!

They all began to gather and cheer making loud noises in celebration of the return. Choak and Rakach reunited with their families. There were firm shoulder pats and some hugs. Choak and Rakach introduced the Stargate team as friends and they were welcomed warmly. They spoke to the Mochiyans for a few minutes, obviously explaining some things about what they had been through. After that, the female Mochiya took the girls and the guys went with Choak and Rakach and the other males. Daniel noticed that some of the men had things tied in their hair. Rakach had one too. Daniel asked what it was.

-Dan: What is this in your hair? Tabra.

-Rakach: Tabra a Mika. Rakach Frana Mika. Rakach na frana Mika. Kotana Olra.

-Dan: It's a lock of hair from your former engaement. Interesting. A woman looking for a husband would know how many times you've been engaged, by the locks of hair.

At the caves the women powdered Vala's face to indicate that she was currently engaged. Vala noticed one of the women with red hair and a powdered face was watching her. She suspected it was Olra. The women put a braid with a vine of flowers in Aliana and Jenn's hair. They noticed a few other young women with the same braid. Aliana wondered why there were only a few children and so few females. She wrote on the ground in Ancient and one of the females responded. The women only have 1 cycle a year and only one opportunity to conceive a child. About a third of the pregnancies do not make it to term. Aliana wondered if there was a hormonal imbalance, perhaps something to do with the women's extremely muscular build. The women were definitely somewhat pampered. They only did as much work as they wanted to. The women played a sort of music. They made a low hum sound as they beat sticks and shook a type of maraca. Aliana was quietly singing a song as the women fixed themselves up. One of the women with dark brown skin and a braid of flowers pointed to her mouth.

-Ali: Sing. Making music with my mouth is singing.

-Iyara: Sing

-Ali: What's your name? I'm Ali.

-Iyara: Iyara.

-Ali: Would you like me to teach you to sing?

-Iyara: (smiling) Iyara sing.

Aliana new only a few words but she was able to put something together that she hoped would sound nice.

-Ali: Ca tokada tasal. Ca sala tasal.

-Iyara: (finishing the song) Tal e lara sing tasal, tasal.

-Ali: That's very good. You're a natural.

Iyara was thrilled. All the women gathered to listen to them sing. When they finished Iyara gave Aliana a huge hug. Soon after, one of the older women stood up and began to holler. All the women got up and did the same as they shook their maracas and beat their sticks. They exited the cave and went out to a field by the beach. The men did most of the work, but there wasn't much to do. They lived very simple lives. The men began to gather as the women left the caves, making the noise. They were gathering to do some sporting events. A lot of time was spent doing sports. The women participated in games as the men watched and cheered them on. The men's sports were a bit more competitive as they had hopes of winning the affections of an available female. Rakach and Choak showed Cam, MJ and Daniel some of the games. Dragging boulders with a rope, tossing boulders like a disc for distance, using a sling to shoot rocks into the water, and some running and sprint races. The guys did not do very good compared to the Mochiya when it came to tossing the boulders. However they did very well running, and using the sling. Choak Won the boulder toss which impressed all of the single young women. But Choak only wanted to impress Aliana. Daniel came in 3rd on the distance run. Cam was 1st and MJ was second. They were also 1st,2nd and 3rd in the sprints. The new guys made a great impression on the women, beating their men in the races. Daniel was second to Choak on the sling toss. Cam was 4th and MJ was 7th of over 3 dozen males. Rakach was 1st in the boulder drag and Choak was 3rd. Vala cheered wildly for Rakach when he won. Aliana could see that Choak was defiantly a prize catch among his people.

-Ali: Have you seen Rakach's former wife yet?

-Vala: I think that's her with the red hair.

-Ali: Oh no. Her face is powdered. Who is she with?

-Vala: The cute young one that came in 5th place on the boulder drag. I believe his name is Gach. But don't worry, I think she wants Rakach back. I just have to find out how to end an engagement.

At lunch time Aliana noticed many men brought gifts for Iyara. She must be quite a catch. Ali saw Iyara watching Choak. She wondered if she could get the two of them together. Choak brought Aliana a gift of berries. He had hoped to impress her enough that she would stay.

-Choak: Tal Ali.

-Ali: Yes I like it. Thank you.

-Choak: Ali stay. Stay ca Choak

-Ali: No, Choak. I am not going to stay. I'm going home, with Daniel.

-Choak: Na frana, na kotana ca Daniel.

-Ali: I know I'm not engaged or married to him, but I still love him.

Choak seemed genuinely confused. Aliana knew that he would miss an opportunity to find someone if he kept hoping she would change her mind. She was going to have to do something drastic. Aliana and Vala saw Olra cut a lock of her hair and tie it to a lock of Gash's hair. He looked sad as she put her hand on his chest and ended their engagement.

-Ali: Vala, Did you see that?

-Vala: I certainly did. Help cut my hair. Underneath, I don't want mess up my look.

Vala took the hair and went over to Rakach. She did exactly what Olra did, and Rakach accepted graciously. Olra saw this and her face lit up. Aliana was only relieved for a few seconds when she noticed the guys.

-Vala: Finally I'm single again.

-Ali: Not so fast. Look at the guys. This is the time when the women let the guys know who they are interested in.

-Jenn: No way. Our guys are so… scrawny compared to their guys.

-Ali: Well I guess they like faster over stronger.

-Vala; Well, yeah, the faster they can go get them gifts the better. And our guys aren't doing too bad down there. If you know what I mean?

-Ali: Vala, be serious. I know I was against this before, but… I think we're going to have to do the engagement ceremony to keep any of these girls from picking our guys.

-Vala: Oh, I just got unengaged.

-Jenn: What's the harm if they do get chosen.

-Ali: First of all, I have no idea what happens if a guy rejects a female. And second, if they say yes, we're here until tomorrow morning. There are things that will be expected of them… tonight.

-Vala: oh yeah. Wild, freaky, nasty things. I would know.

-Jenn: This is not good.

Lunch was a very light meal. After they ate the women started to clean and the men offered to help. The 5 women who were mothers, took their children to learn the Ancient writings. The other women went to the stream to bathe. They mostly played around in the water while the men went fishing and collecting fruits and vegetables for dinner. They also collected gifts to bring the women. When the men where done the women went to the caves to fix themselves up again, while the men bathed. They mostly sat around playing games with rocks and marbles. Vala taught them tic tac toe. After the men bathed they brought gifts of flowers, nuts, berries, scented oils and powders to the women. All the women received gifts, including Aliana, Vala and Jenn. Cam brought Vala a large red flower and put it in her hair. He didn't say a word, he just smiled, and left. Daniel also brought Ali a lovely white flower for her hair. He had taken 5 smaller flowers with long stems and tied them together. He tied them around her neck to make a necklace.

-Dan: I didn't know how to make the oils or powders, so… I hope you like it.

-Ali: I do. It's beautiful.

-Dan: I better go, you've got a line of guys waiting to shower you with gifts.

Choak gave Aliana some powders and oil. She received berries and cream from several of the males. Jenn and Vala also received gifts from hopeful males. MJ looked a bit lost. He made his way over to Jenn.

-MJ: Here, I got this for you. I wasn't sure what to do. Mitchell just told me to do what everyone else was doing. Plus I wanted to make sure you got something.

-Jenn: Thanks for looking out for me.

-MJ: You're my best friend. I gotta look out for you. I'll see you later. There's going to be a huge party after dinner.

After the men left, the women started to get ready for dinner. Eight of the young women decided to become engaged. They started to powder their face and rub scented cream on their body. Vala looked over and saw several women attending to Olra. She was having Oil rubbed all over her body. The women were using the berries to paint her lips red and make her cheeks pink. The women were giddy and Olra was almost in tears of joy. The girls decided to powder their faces and rub the cream on their bodies. One of the older ladies left Olra and began asking the young women which men they were interested in. Some of the males were picked by more than 1 female, including the SGC men. Aliana went up to Iyara and whispered to her that Choak likes singing. When everyone was ready, the oldest woman began to holler again. The other women joined in and picked up the sticks and maracas. Olra was in front, followed by the women hoping to become engaged. The older women sat Olra at the head of the table and placed the other women around the table with some spaces. One by one the women picked the chosen men to sit first. To the best of their ability they sat the men close to the women who wanted them. Aliana had not asked for Choak so he ended up across from her between Iyara and another girl. . A total of 12 males were picked between 8 women. Rakach was seated beside Olra. All the currently married and engaged couples sat next to each other and the single men surrounded the single women, hoping that maybe the following day they would be chosen.

It was hard for Aliana, but she had to pay no attention to Choak. She needed the other women to know that she clearly wanted Daniel, and that he was off limits. Choak was very disappointed, but he had to accept that Aliana was probably not going to pick him. Vala, and Jenn did the same for MJ and Cam. Vala had a bit of a fight on her hands to keep Cam, as another female clearly had him as her first choice. Cam and MJ played along, giving all their attention to Vala and Jenn. Daniel didn't have to pretend to want Aliana. The other female who wanted him was clearly disappointed. After dinner the children were sent to bed and the party began. The single women played their maracas as the older women hummed. Olra and Rakach stood up. He smelled her hair and touched her all over, approving of her. She then went over to him and did the same. Once she approved of him the women hollered loudly and the couple left to finish their marriage ceremony.

The girls continued to play the maracas and the older women hummed. Iyara leaned over to Choak and put her hand on his chest. She sang the song that she had made with Aliana. Her voice was very pretty and Choak's eyes lit up. She smiled and sang to him again. They drank wine and danced to the music under the moon and stars. By the end of the night the women were ready to make their selections. A female named Rafa went first. She picked 2 males. She stood at attention as the men touched her and smelled her. She then did the same to them as they stood at attention. She chose one of the males. The women hollered again and then Jenn was next. She only picked MJ. They did their best to do the ritual with a strait face. Once Jenn approved of MJ, they were sent on their way. One of the older women escorted them to a private cave where there was a small fire and hot wax waiting for them. Next around the table was Vala. She picked 3 guys including Cam, just for fun. She had a fun time letting the guys check her out. Cam waited to go last. Next it was her turn. She ran her hand up and down each of their chests, and grabbed their butts. Of course she picked Cam, and they were escorted to a cave. The next female chose not to become engaged. Her two choices were MJ and Cam, but they were both taken. Aliana was allowed to go next. She only picked Daniel. He ran his fingers through her thick dark hair, and leaned in to smell her. He then caressed her cheek and ran his hand down her arm, as he nodded his approval. Aliana rubbed her hands up Daniels chest. She rested her head on his chest as she took in his aroma. She nodded her approval, and the women hollered again and they were sent to a cave. Before they left Aliana waited to watch Choak. Iyara chose Choak and Gach. She went through the ritual. Aliana was pleased that Choak approved of her. In the end, Iyara chose Choak. The last two females also chose not to become engaged because they wanted Daniel and Choak, so the ceremony ended. They continued to party for several hours until after mid night.

**XOXO**

**MJ and Jenn:**

Jenn managed to convince MJ to wax his chest. It hurt like crazy but the cream made the pain go away instantly. They spent the rest of the night talking about Char, and the Libratian guy that Jenn was still smitten with. She also had a crush on the new guy. They called him the Math Boy, but she was pretty sure his name was Eli.

**XOXO**

**Daniel and Aliana:**

Daniel was relieved to finally be alone with Aliana. The small cane had the soft sweet aroma from the heated oil simmering in a stone bowl. Aliana sat on the soft bed of leaves and flowers while Daniel brought some water to wash their hands and feet. Daniel sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against his chest. She seemed quiet and distant, as if something were on her mind.

-Dan: What's on your mind?

-Ali: I've just been thinking about the past few days. It's been pretty incredible.

-Dan: That it has. This is truly a unique culture. I'm glad we've have the opportunity to take part in it.

-Ali: So am I.

-Dan: Then why don't you tell me what's wrong?

-Ali: I guess I'm just having a hard time separating this experience from our reality. It just feels a bit strange.

-Dan: You mean going through this engagement ceremony but not really being engaged?

-Ali: That's right. When I was growing up, my parents would take me all over the world to visit different cultures. When we went into a village and took part in their traditions and rituals, we did so whole-heartedly. It was never done just for fun and we never meant any disrespect.

-Dan: Do you think that's what we're doing?

-Ali: We aren't engaged. So I don't think we should go through with this.

-Dan: Are you saying you want us to get engaged for real?

-Ali: No absolutely not. I defiantly don't think we should.

-Dan: (Looking a bit confused) Wait, what?

-Ali: I just mean that I'm not trying to guilt you into proposing. We have some issues that have to be worked out before we could even take our relationship to that level… If you even wanted to one day… in the future. Oh, this isn't coming out right. When you went to Abadose, and married Sha're, you weren't pretending. You took it seriously.

-Dan: Well, yes. But I didn't know we were married until after it happened, and I tried to undo it at first… but then I fell in love with her. But that was different. I became a part of them, and they were my people.

-Ali: What about when you all went to Argos and Gen. O'Neill married Kentia. Or when Cameron was with the warriors of the Sodan, and participated in all of their rituals. To this day that experience is a huge part of who he is.

-Dan: I think it all depends on the circumstances. Sometimes the people we come in contact with, have a profound effect on us. Often that effects the way we feel about the mission.

-Ali: I feel connected to the Mochiyans.

-Dan: I feel it too. I actually understand what you are saying. I know we aren't at a point in our relationship were we should get engaged. The way I see it we have 2 choices. One: We can just lay here and hold each other, while letting this experience pass us by. Or two: We can finish what we started. We can be genuinely engaged when we are here on Lentar, and be our regular selves back home. The saying says when in Rome…

-Ali: Do as the Romans. Are you sure?

-Dan: What ever you want to do is fine with me. Any time we are together, it has to feel right for both of us.

-Ali: I suppose they're going to think we went through with it any way, unless we tell them we didn't. So do you want to do the whole thing… waxing, washing…

-Dan: If we're going to do it, we may as well enjoy the whole experience.

-Ali: Well, what about… um...

-Dan: (Perking his lips and squinting his eyes) Centan?

-Ali: Yes. Vala says it's pretty intense, even for her.

-Dan: No matter what, you need to know that I would never hurt you.

-Ali: It's so strange that the rest of the ritual is so gentle and caring.

-Dan: Since when is a body wax gentle?

-Ali: Well, I guess the fact that the female waxes the man's body is very nurturing. Besides, I thought you enjoyed it?

-Dan: What makes you say that?

-Ali: Because it's your thing… with Teal'c. He comes once a month for movie night with the General, and you two go out during the day and get waxed.

-Dan: How did you know?

-Ali: Teal'c told me, but I thought everyone knew. Teal'c recommended the place to Vala. That's where she takes me, and Sam goes too.

-Dan: Oh, I didn't realize it was such a popular place.

-Ali: Well don't worry. I'll be gentle, and I won't burn you.

**XOXO**

**Cam and Vala:**

Vala was all over Cam the second they got in the cave. Vala was hard to resist and Cam at first was getting into it. He managed to pull himself out of her clutches long enough to gather his thoughts.

-Cam: Hang on Vala. We can't do this.

-Vala: (kissing on him) Yes we can. I know you want to.

-Cam: Look. I appreciate what you girls did for us back there, but we really don't have to go through the whole ritual.

-Vala: Come on. Everyone else is doing it.

-Cam: Jackson and Ali, maybe but not MJ and Jenn.

-Vala: I bet they are.

-Cam: Not a chance. Those two are best friends, and MJ is in love with Char.

-Vala: Well there's nothing stopping us.

-Cam: Yes there is. What we talked about the other day…

-Vala: (Kissing him) Fine, then lets just have this one last night together.

-Cam: I don't think so… Vala, you know I love you but…

-Vala: You don't have to say anything.

-Cam: Yes, I do. This is it for me. If you want to be with me then you let me know right now, or it's done.

-Vala: I… I can't. Why can't we just keep it like it is?

-Cam: Because, I love you. I don't want to share you. I want to build a life together.

-Vala: (speaking softly and kissing him) Look. Let's just go through the ritual and see were it goes.

-Cam: *sigh. Ok, let's do it.

Vala took extra care of Cam as she waxed his chest. He let out a deep growel as she quickly pulled the wax off of him. When it was done he let out a sigh of relief and a slight laugh. Vala had a huge smile on her face, as she took pride in a job well done. She pulled Cam up and they went to bathe. As they washed each other, Cam could not help but lament that this would be his last time with her. Vala could see something in his eyes. There was something about the way that he touched her. She kissed him and even in his kiss she could sense it. She could feel the sadness as if it were her own pain. She kissed him again, harder this time, wanting to take away any sorrow. Cam kissed her back with everything he had in him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bed and they laid together. Afterwards, she snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her rich dark locks of hair. She was certain that he had cried, and it hurt her to think about it. Maybe she was wrong about him and about herself. What if she could love him and trust him. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't hurt her. Deep down she wanted to take the chance, and she wanted to believe that she deserved a happy ending, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't allow herself to be so vulnerable. She started to pull away from him. Cam gently held her arm causing her to look at him.

-Cam: Vala, please…

-Vala: I'm sorry, but I just can't let you have my heart. We can just be together like this whenever you want…

-Cam: No. No more doing this. This was the last time. I will always be here for you. But I have to let go for good this time.

He got up and walked out of the cave. Vala knew better than to stop him. She had asked him before to let her go, and now he had. This time she had to let him go

**XOX**

The next morning Aliana woke up in Daniels arms. She had slept very well and was ready to take on the day. As she stretched she woke Daniel from his slumber. He reached over and playfully kissed her cheek and neck. Before laying back down.

-Dan: Don't get up. Stay in bed with me.

-Ali: You go back to sleep. I want to get one last look around before we leave.

-Dan: Ugh… I need coffee.

-Ali: Well you'll have some in about 3 more hours. (kissing him) I'll be back in a little while.

Aliana got out of bed and went to wash up. She really wanted to get a look at the sun rise. She walked out and noticed Cam sitting in the grass watching the sun come up. He noticed her too, and waved her to come over. She was a little shy as she went over to sit with him.

-Cam: Good morning. You look like you slept well last night.

-Ali: I did. It was a pretty incredible night. I'm surprised you're up early to watch the sun come up.

-Cam: Oh, well… I've been here most of the night.

-Ali: Is everything ok?

-Cam: Yeah. It's just finally done for Vala and me. She won't ever be able to trust me, so she won't commit.

-Ali: I just don't understand. You're a great guy.

-Cam: Well it's a long story, but she has reasons. I know she has her issues, and I'm willing to deal with that, but I've got issues too, and she can't trust me.

-Ali: I can't imagine you doing anything that would make you untrustworthy.

-Cam: Well I have. First with Carolyn and then with Vala. Both are long stories.

-Ali: I'm not doing anything.

-Cam: But if I tell you, then you'll look at me different and be all weird around me.

-Ali: Ok, don't tell me. I'll just stay in blissful ignorance.

-Cam: All right I'll tell you. But you gotta promise not to treat me like I'm a jerk.

-Ali: I would never do that.

-Cam: Well… Carolyn and I started seeing each other a few years back when we both were new to the SGC. We kept things low key because her dad was the base commander. We were pretty serious about each other, even tho we weren't ever officially a couple. Anyway, she was having some issues with her dad and she blew up at me. I got pissed off about it. Anyway, on our next mission, I met a scientist and we kind of had a one night stand.

-Ali: Ok that's pretty bad.

-Cam: Well it gets worse. The woman I slept with ended up being murdered and I was the number 1 suspect.

-Ali: Ok I read about this. I studied the memory transferal technology.

-Cam: Yup, that's the case. Anyway, after I cheated on her, Carolyn was the doctor who had to help prove my innocence. So we took a long break. During which time I tried to hit on Sam, who was very sweet but also had a relationship of sorts with the General. Eventually Carolyn and I got back together, but she ended up dumping me, because she couldn't trust me.

-Ali: Well, I'm sure you learned your lesson.

-Cam: I did, I still ended up hurting Vala. We kinda had a casual off and on thing for a while after my break up with Carolyn. But things got more serious after the Lucian alliance terrorist attack. Vala and I went undercover. We defected from the SGC and joined the Lucian Alliance. During our year as operatives, we fell pretty hard for each other. We were inseparable and untouchable. Then I got a chance to get some highly valuable information, but I basically had to get cozy with the enemy to get it. Kalia was Kiva's sister. She started to fall for me and I lead her on. Later Vala got into some trouble and I started sleeping with Kalia to barter for Vala's freedom. I continued having a relationship with Kalia, and she got me the info we needed to bring down the LA.

-Ali: So you were just sleeping with her for information?

-Cam: It started out as just part of the job, but for me it's hard not to become emotionally attached to someone I'm having a sexual relationship with. Vala could tell I was having real feelings for Kalia. My plan worked. We brought the LA to ruins, but Vala and I were never the same.

- Ali: That's too bad. The two of you are great together.

-Cam: Wait. You're not going to pass judgment or call me a creep for screwing over your friends?

-Ali: It's not my place to judge. You made mistakes, and you're paying for them. It's sad, and I hope you're going to be ok.

-Cam: Wow, Jackson is one lucky guy. You're beautiful, smart, kind and compassionate. Maybe I'll find a girl like you one day.

-I hope you find someone who's right for you. You deserve to be happy.

He reached over and put his arm around her and gave her a hug. She gave him a hug back. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he had a great deal of remorse for what he had done.

-Cam: Would you look at that sunrise?

-Ali: It's just beautiful. I could stay here forever.

-Cam: I know what you mean.

Vala woke up and found that she had been alone all night. She went to the entrance of the cave and looked around. She saw Cam and Ali in the distance sitting in the grass talking and hugging. She looked over to the entrance of the next cave a few yards away and saw Daniel. He had also noticed Aliana and Cam. He could also tell from Vala's face that she had had a difficult night. She gave him a sad look, that made him want to comfort her. As he started to go to her she shook her head no and went back inside. He looked back at Ali and Cam. It all seemed innocent enough, so he went back inside. With the sun up, many of the Mochiyans began to emerge from their caves to start the day. Aliana went back to get Daniel. They smiled when they saw each other and she went to greet him with a loving kiss.

An hour later, they were saying their goodbyes. Daniel promised that they would be in touch in order to stave off any attacks by the Terrans. The Mochiyans offered them parting gifts of flowers and fruits. The women were hugged and the men patted the guys on the shoulder. Moments later, they were beamed back onto the ship.

**XOXO**

**Part 6 – The End of Innocence**

Upon their return they found out that Stargate Command had communicated to the Terrans that the planet Lentar was off limits, and the people and planet were under their protection. This would give the IOA and SGC some time to decide how they want to proceed with negotiations.

Back at Stargate Command, the debriefing was quite interesting. Jack had gotten a general idea of the situation as the team and col. Saunders reported to him, but actually hearing the events of the mission was a whole different story.

-Jack: So you were all actually naked?

-Cam: Yes Sir. Naked as a jay bird.

-Dan: Just a few strategically placed vines to cover up with.

-Jack: And then you all got engaged?

-Dan: Technically yes, but not really. It was a way to observe the customs of the planet and keep us from becoming engaged to one of the indigenous people … or worse, offending them in some way.

-Jack: So you all got engaged?

-Dan: Well… Yeah.

-Jack: (making a classic Jack O'Neill confused face) And you were all just… ok… with being… naked.

-Ali: Well, we weren't completely naked. And it was awkward at first but, we dealt with it and carried on with the mission.

-Vala: I didn't have a problem with it at all. I found it quite liberating.

-Jack: Right… Well I expect to have your reports on my desk in the next 48 hours.

-Sam: I suppose you're actually going to read these ones.

-Jack: (shifting his eyes) Well, yeah. Oh, like you're not.

-Sam: (blushing) Well, I was going to read it as it is relevant to the study of the 2 planets…

-Jack: Which brings us back on topic. Seems the IOA and the powers that be above me at Home World Command, now have their hands full dealing with the Terrans. Nice job Dr. Sinclair. At least for the time being, the IOA is going to cut you some slack. Keep coming up with stuff like this and they'll forget all about Ba'al. Take a day off people and report back ready for duty. Dismissed.


	10. Sins Of The Father Part 1

Stargate Nexus CH 10 (Nov 2012)

**SINS OF THE FATHER (Part1) **

* Ref: SG1 season 10 Bounty 21:40-22:25 /

Part1-Good Dad Bad Dad

Aliana and Daniel had just had a wonderful night in L.A. They walked the red carpet amidst a sea of photographers and reporters. The Horizon Award was presented by Masi Oka of Heroes. He introduced Ali and she accepted the Award along with the cast of the Montana James movie. Later she gave a heart-felt speech for her father's Lifetime Achievement Award. They briefly attended an after party with the movie's cast and crew before Daniel and Aliana retired to their hotel. It was 2am and Ali was feeling a little tipsy from the 2 glasses of Champagne, but she was in a very good mood. Daniel pulled her close and kissed her.

-Daniel: I've been waiting all night to do this.

-Ali: I hope it has been worth the wait.

-Daniel: (wrapping his arms around her) The speech you gave about your father was incredible.

-Ali: I hope I did him justice.

-Daniel: I believe you did. Frederick would have been very proud of you. You are his daughter and he loved you.

-Ali: I was lucky to have such a wonderful man as my father.

-Daniel: Now maybe you can forget about Baal, and move on.

-Ali: (pulling away from Daniel) *sigh. Why must you bring this up again?

-Daniel: I'm just trying to remind you that Baal…

-Ali: I know, I know. Baal is not my real father. He is an evil murdering manipulator. His host is my biological father and the Sinclair's are the parents that raised me and loved me. Did I leave anything out?

-Daniel: I'm not trying to upset you.

-Ali: (turning her back to him) then why even bring it up? It's the same thing every time.

-Daniel: (turning her to face him) I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again.

He put his hand gently on her cheek. He could feel how tense she was. She was truly upset by Daniel bringing up Baal. She began to relax as he kissed her again. They were in bed about to make love when Daniel got a phone call. He was tempted to not answer it, but realized it was Jack and took the call.

XOX

It was early in the morning. Vala was hanging out in one of Daniels storage rooms looking through his many artifacts. She was holding an odd shaped metal object with some tubing, trying to figure out what it was. She was startled when Daniel came in, and accidentally dropped the artifact on the ground.

-Daniel: Vala!

-Vala: Sorry. (Reconnecting the tubing) See. Good as new.

Daniel watched as she attempted to fix the artifact. She seemed to be making a bigger mess of it. He rolled his eyes and overdramatically hung his head. He then held out his hand and Vala gingerly handed it to him. She made a distorted face knowing that he was not pleased.

-Daniel: It goes the other way. I've told you not to mess around in here.

-Vala: (pouting) I was just looking. I thought you were in L.A. with Ali?

-Daniel: I was. The trip got cut short.

-Vala: Why?

-Daniel: (huffing and clearly annoyed) I don't know yet. Jack wants us here for something _BIG_ that's going to go down this morning. It better be important.

-Vala: What's got you in a foul mood darling?

-Daniel: I'm fine. Which is more than I can say for this. (Tossing the artifact on a shelf)

-Vala: Come on now Daniel. I know you much better than that. What's going on?

-Daniel: It's Ali, and Baal. Every time the subject comes up, she almost seems hopeful. It's as if she thinks that they're going to have this great father daughter relationship.

-Vala: You can't blame her for that. Everything she thought about her life has suddenly changed. She's confused and curious, and Baal may have the answers.

-Daniel: You of all people should know what it means to have a criminal for a father. You won't have anything to do with yours, and he doesn't even come close to Ba'al.

-Vala: You want to know the truth? For all the rotten things my father did, I still loved him. When I was a little girl, I couldn't wait for him to come home from his escapades. I loved him until the day he turned on me… sold me to Farenz just to get out of debt… I never forgave him for that. And yet there's still a part of me that wants to believe in him… that he's sorry, or that he will change. I can't explain it.

-Daniel: I never knew that your father was the reason you were a domestic servant.

-Vala: It's a humiliating thing. I don't much like to talk about it.

-Daniel: Vala, I…

-Vala: You don't have to say anything, just listen. I know it's hard for you, but he is her father. You have to let her figure this out. She thinks that he loves her, and that he'll give her the answers she's looking for. Until he hurts her, she's going to want to be closer to him. You're just going to have to accept that.

-Daniel: I don't know if I can.

XOX

Cam and Aliana finished a few sparing rounds. She was getting quite good and Cam was impressed. They sat down on the mat to take a break between matches. He tossed her a bottle of water and took a drink from one himself.

-Cam: Not too shabby kid.

-Ali: Well, I have an excellent teacher.

-Cam: I think the fact that you're very motivated has something to do with it.

-Ali: It is a very good stress reliever.

-Cam: Why are you stressed? I thought life was good for you right now.

-Ali: Well it is for the most part. Except for one little thing.

-Cam: You're not having daddy issues are you? So, Baal's your bio dad. Nothing you can do about it. It doesn't change who you are.

-Ali: Doesn't it though?

-Cam: Only if you let it.

-Ali: I've been thinking about communicating with him.

-Cam: Seriously? What does Jackson think about this?

-Ali: I haven't told him.

-Cam: You haven't told him because…

-Ali: Because every time I bring it up, it turns into this big ordeal where I have to be reminded of every crime Baal's ever committed. Last night in L.A. everything was perfect until he had to bring up Baal. It almost ruined the whole night.

-Cam: He's just looking out for you. He wants you to understand that Baal is a bad dude. He can't be trusted.

-Ali: Great, you too. Look, I know how evil he was… or is. I have legitimate reasons for wanting to talk to him.

-Cam: Hold on now. I didn't say you were wrong…

-Ali: So you're actually taking my side.

-Cam: No, I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying, I see your point. And I see Jackson's point too. He's been through a lot with the Goa'uld. I can't even imagine what this must be like for him.

-Ali: That's why I think it's best not to bring it up with him any more.

XOX

Sam hurried down the hallways of the SGC making her way to Jacks office. She was hoping to catch him during a break. They were rare to come by. She knocked on the door and he waved her in, as he finished a phone call. She locked the door behind her, and then walked over to Jack.

-Jack: This is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you until lunch.

-Sam: (walking him over to the couch) I checked your schedule and saw you have an hour before your next meeting. And that's more than enough time for us to take care of a few things.

She began to kiss him. He put his hands through her hair and enjoyed the moment. She began to undo his pants and move on top of him. He pulled back from her to her disappointment.

-Sam: What's wrong?

-Jack: Now is not the time. I'm expecting reports from the teams and…

-Sam: (Sigh) Maybe I shouldn't have told you last night that I was ovulating.

-Jack: That's not it.

-Sam: Oh, I think it is. If you've changed your mind, you need to tell me now.

-Jack: I didn't change my mind. We just got married, and I have my hands full here. Can't we just give it some time?

-Sam: I don't have time, Jack! How could you do this to me?

-Jack: Hey, hold on. I'm sorry…

Suddenly there was the loud alarm alerting to an unscheduled off world activation.

-Sam: (fixing her clothes) Well isn't this just perfect timing.

-Jack: Tonight, I promise, you and me.

**XOX**

**Part 2-Up To No Good**

They made their way to the gate room just in time to receive a video communication from two Taneyans, Sayla'Mi (an orange Taneyan) and her sister Anya'Mi (a red Taneyan). They were delivering an urgent message from Char. They were allowed passage and Jack arranged a meeting in the ready room. He had been waiting for them.

The women told the SGC about Thena's plans for the next several days. She had already secured the allegiances of planetary governments that were opposed to Earth. She just began visiting other planets who have been on the fence and have unstable relations with Earth, or it's allies. She also promised to share technological advancements with planets that were decades even centuries behind in order to build their numbers. Her plan was to have a summit and convince the undecided planets to join the New Alliance.

-Anya: The summit will be held in 3 days.

-Cam: Sounds like a great opportunity to do a little recon.

-Jack: I agree. But it won't be SG1 or any other recognizable team.

-Dan: Whom do you suggest?

-Cam: Are you talking about Young's team?

-Jack: As a matter of fact yes. They've got the experience, and anyone from the old Lucian Alliance that might recognize them is dead.

-Sayla: There is one other issue.

-Jack: What's that?

-Sayla: They are taking the bulk of their fleet. The Alliance is leaving 2 small vessels to guard the Caesar.

-Jack: (raising an eyebrow) Oh…

-Anya: Yes. They'll be cloaked and heavily armed. But no one will be on the Caesar.

-Sayla: It seems that whatever Aliana did to the ship, has left it in worse condition than when they found it.

-Anya: One of Thena's objectives is to find others who have the ancient gene to help get the ship running.

-Sam: The implications of what might happen if Thena is able to find another planet whose population has an occurrence of the ancient gene could be disastrous.

-Dan: I'm thinking that with the bulk of the ships being away, we might actually have an opportunity to get on board the Caesar. Glean some additional information about the ship and then disable it further.

-Jack: My thoughts exactly. Aliana, can you handle that?

-Ali: Absolutely. Once we get what we need, I can run a virus through the system. Even if they find someone with the gene to help get the ship running, they won't be able to.

-Cam: Shouldn't we just take the ship?

-Anya: That wouldn't be wise. Thena has claimed the ship. If you take it, that will only garner sympathy for their cause.

-Jack: Let's keep it simple. Get our science team in and out without being detected.

-Cam: So… Does this mean SG1 has a mission?

-Jack: That you do.

-Dan: (Clearing his throat) Ahem…

-Jack: Daniel, with the salary the government is paying you, of course you can go. You need to earn that fat paycheck.

-Jack: The Deatalus?

-Sam: Could be here in just shy of 18 hours. They finished their last mission 2 days ago.

-Jack: All right. Let them know their break's over. Mitchell, have the teams ready to go first thing in the morning. Will you ladies be joining them?

-Sayla: We'll split up. I'll stay with the Daedalus, and Anya will go to the summit. We'll do what we can if there's any trouble.

-Jack: We appreciate that. (Getting up from his seat) Now if you will excuse me. Dr. Sinclair, can we meet in my office?

-Ali: Yes General.

XOX

-Jack: We need to establish a cover story for SG16.

-Ali: How can I help?

-Jack: I need you to pay a little visit to Baal. Now is the time to see whose side he's on. Can you handle that?

-Ali: Yes, General.

XOX

Verro met up with Vanessa at the gym. He had heard that her team lead by Col. Young was going on its first mission as SG16. He went to Gen. O'Neill and requested to go along, but his request was denied. He was frustrated with being cooped up at the SGC. His access on the base was restricted to certain areas, and he could tell none of the high ranking officials trusted him. He had no intentions of going back to the remnants of the Lucian Alliance or joining the New Alliance. He was eager for an opportunity to prove himself, but thus far he wasn't being given a chance.

-Van: By the look on your face, I'm guessing things didn't go too well.

-Varro: Turned me down with out giving it a second thought. He could use me out there!

-Vanessa: It's going to take some time before they're able to trust you. That and the difficulty of explaining how you returned from the Destiny, might mean it will be a while before you're going out on missions.

-Varro: Well I guess it beats being locked away in Area 51.

-Vanessa: (Gathering her things) At least you're looking at the positive.

-Varro: (gently grabbing her arm) Where are you going? I thought we were going to work out together.

-Vanessa: That was the plan, but I've been called into a meeting so I have to go.

-Varro: Vanessa I…

He paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. He had grown quite fond of Vanessa and wanted to spend more time with her.

-Varro: I just thought we could do something together.

-Vanessa: We don't leave until morning. Maybe we can meet tonight at the mess for dinner.

-Varro: I'd like that. Eli got me some DVDs. Maybe we could watch one after dinner.

-Vanessa: Sure. It's a date. I'll see you later.

XOX

Daniel couldn't help but notice that Sam seemed a little stressed during the meeting. It had been quite a while since they had really talked, and he was a little worried about her. He went by the cafeteria and grabbed a couple cups of coffee and headed to her office. Sam sat in her office trying to go through some files but her thoughts drifted. She was startled by the knock on the door.

-Daniel: Hey Sam, it's me. Are you in?

-Sam: Yea, come on in.

-Daniel: I brought you some decaf. I thought maybe we could take a few minutes to catch up.

-Sam: oh, thanks. You didn't have to.

- Daniel: it's no trouble. I just thought maybe you'd like to hang out with an old friend.

-Sam: ( getting suspicious) We still hang out.

-Daniel: Yeah, I know but…

There was another knock at the door. Sam and Daniel both looked at each other.

-Daniel: Oh I didn't know you were expecting anyone.

-Sam: I'm not. Come in.

-Cam: Hey, Sam. I brought you some donuts. I thought maybe you'd like some company… Oh, hey Jackson. I didn't know you'd be here.

-Sam: OK, what's going on guys? Did you to plan this?

-Daniel/Cam: (looking at each other innocently) No…no.

-Sam: Coffee, donuts… Chit Chat. I'm fine. Everything is just fine.

-Cam: Ok, I'll admit I came to see how you're doing.

-Daniel: Me too, but we didn't plan this. You seem a bit stressed and I just wanted to make sure you're doing all right.

-Sam: (sigh) You're right. The past few weeks have been stressful, but I'm fine. And I don't want you two worrying about me.

-Cam: We're your friends and we are going to worry about you.

-Daniel: You can come to us if you need anything or just want to talk.

-Sam: Thanks guys. I guess I didn't want to bother anyone. I know you both have some pretty heavy stuff going on in your personal lives too.

-Daniel: That's true, but we should still be able to lean on each other. If you need to talk, you should be able to turn to your friends.

-Sam: You're right. Maybe it will help to talk about it. And get a guys perspective.

-Cam: We're all ears.

-Sam: You see, I really want to have a baby. Sometimes I just don't think Jack is as committed to this as I am. I mean I understand that he's 12 years older than me, but 56 is not too old to be a dad… right?

Cam and Daniel sat in stark silence, not sure how to answer the question. They both looked at each other realizing that they were getting much more than they had bargained for.

-Cam: Well, you know… a baby… wow…

-Daniel: Uummm… I think what Mitchell is trying to say is that… uh… the decision to have a baby… it's a big deal.

-Sam: Don't you guys ever think about having kids? I remember both of you at some point saying that you'd like to be a dad. Does that change for men as you get older? Don't you still want that?

-Daniel: Well, yes, I suppose I do.

-Cam: Yeah, I know that I do. But it doesn't have to be right now. I mean… so many things still need to happen before that's even possible.

-Sam: Well, I don't have the kind of time that you guys have. We're in our 40's. That might not mean much to you guys, but for me… this is it. If it doesn't happen for me soon, I'm afraid it will be too late.

-Daniel: Well, I know Jack. If he says he's committed to doing this with you, then he will. You'll see. Just give him time to work out his feelings about Charlie and he'll come through for you.

-Cam: I know the guy loves you. He'll do anything for you.

-Sam: Thanks guys. Now it's your turn. What's going on with you guys and Vala and Ali?

One at a time the guys gave a quick run down of the issues they've been having with the girls. Sam listened intently happy to be able to focus on someone else's problems. Then she gave her best advice.

-Sam: Cam, I know that Vala has some issues, but she does love you. She won't admit it, but she does. She has trust issues. Even if you decide to move on, she's still going to need you as a friend to help her get over those issues. She's going to need all of us. We need to show her that no matter how Wonko she is, we care about her, and we aren't going to turn our backs on her. And Ali… that's another story. We have to remember that she wasn't around to deal with Ba'al, Anubis and the other Goa'uld system lords. Reading a report is not the same as living it. Ba'al is presenting himself to her as a completely different person. And she wants to believe he's changed. Nobody wants to think they came from something so evil. She needs to find the good in him. If you love her and you want to be with her, then you're going to have to give her some room to figure this out.

They stayed and talked for a little while longer. Afterwards Sam wasn't in the mood for working

-Sam: Well, guys, I'm going to take off early. It was really nice catching up with the both of you.

-Cam: I agree. It's been to long.

-Daniel: Well then we're just going to have to make it a priority to do this more often.

-Sam: Sounds like a plan.

XOX

Carolyn was in the infirmary with Sgt. Ron Greer. He was trying to convince her to approve him for active duty. The military had offered him early retirement with pay and full benefits, but he kept refusing. They allowed him to stay on as inactive, but that was not enough for Greer.

-Carolyn: I'm sorry Sgt. But the military won't approve someone with only 1 kidney for active duty.

-Greer: They will if you give the recommendation.

-Carolyn: They might…

-Greer: C'mon Doc. Help me out here. I can't sit behind a desk filing paper work, and there's no way I'm retiring. You said yourself that I'm in perfect health.

-Carolyn: Yes you aced the physical, but…

-Greer: But, what? I'm defective now? I'm no good to the military or the Stargate Program? Look. This is who I am. It's what I do, and I'm good at it. Please, don't let them take this away from me. I need this.

-Carolyn: *sigh. Ok, I'll give you the recommendation. I'll send it to the Military's Chief Medical Officer at HWC.

-Greer: Yes!

-Carolyn: He still might not accept it…

-Greer: No way, any recommendation coming from you is a lock.

XOX

The meeting for Col. Young's team took longer that any of them had anticipated. The team was surprised to learn they'd be posing as representatives of Lorrase. Young's team consisted of himself, Lt. Matt Scott, Lt. Vanessa James, Sgt Ron Greer (pending approval), and Cpl. Lea Barnes. They were perfect for the mission. They understood how the New Alliance (formerly the Lucian Alliance) worked. Their faces were unknown. They went over in great details what they would and would not be allowed to say about Lorrase. All gate travel would be routed through Lorrase. They were not to divulge any information to Baal or the Lorrase High Council. They were to be debriefed by the SGC and the SGC would brief the Lorrase High Council on any pertinent information. First thing in the morning, the team would be outfitted with Lorracian memory implants as a final precaution.

XOX

Aliana was relieved that Baal was going along with Gen. O'Neill's plan. All he wanted in exchange was to share Intel on the summit and to open communication with Aliana. Jack agreed with Aliana to keep the latter between them.

Aliana went to the science lab to run simulations. She wanted to be sure that no one would be able to break through her encryption, and that it would be untraceable. She was comparing specs from Destiny and Caesar, when Eli Wallace came in.

-Eli: Um, Dr. Sinclair…

-Ali: (glancing over her shoulder) Hello Mr. Wallace.

-Eli: Oh, just Eli is fine.

-Ali: Well then, you can just call me Ali. What can I do for you?

-Eli: I was hoping I could help you with this. I'm pretty good at this kind of thing.

-Ali: Sure. At first I was going to create a virus, but then I thought about an un breakable lock out code.

-Eli: But you don't want it to be known that you put in the lockout?

-Ali: Exactly. I want to get the Caesar, but we can only do that if the Alliance abandons it. I don't know if a complete lockout will be enough to convince them to leave.

-What if we trick them into thinking the ship is toxic. Maybe a radiation leak that can't be fixed.

-Ali: I like that. Only problem is what's to keep them from destroying the Caesar instead of just abandoning it.

-Eli: We could cloak it.

-Ali: If they try to blow it up, how do we cloak it and convince them they blew it up? (pause) Unless… We take it out of phase with Dr. Carter, I mean Dr. O'Neill's phase generator technology. We go on board Caesar and set the lock out program to include the phase technology. We leave an insignificant portion of the ship in phase to be effected by the source of destruction.

-Eli: What if they try to blow it up from the iside?

-Ali: Out fit it with a dampener.

-Eli: you wouldn't be able to keep it activated. And how do we turn on the phase shifter.

-Ali: We're going to need Char's help. It's a lot to ask, but until we get another operative on the inside. She's all we have.

They began working on the program. It was a tall order, but Aliana was determined to make it happen. After losing Destiny, she wasn't going to walk away from Caesar with out a fight.

-Eli: I um, heard about Col. Young and his team… getting their first mission since Destiny.

-Ali: Yes. I'm sure they're very anxious to get back to work.

-Eli: Yeah, it's kind of a big deal. Which is why I was thinking… Maybe I could go with your team to check out Caesar.

-Ali: Mr. Wall… , I mean Eli, I don't know…

-Eli: C'mon. I have to do something besides combing through data from Destiny. And I'm kind of an expert when it comes to these ships.

-Ali: But you haven't been cleared. Your last days on Destiny before going into stasis where pretty traumatic.

-Eli: The whole experience on Destiny was traumatic. I want to go on this mission. I'm going to ask the general and I really hope you will back me up on this. Please.

-Ali: If you're sure that you are ready, then I'll put in a request to have you on my team.

-Eli" Ok. Thanks, Ali.

-Ali: By the way… Any luck yet?

-Eli: What do you mean?

-Ali: I review all the research pertaining to Destiny. You're looking for Ginn.

-Eli: Yeah. That's not a problem is it?

-Ali: No. In fact when you find her and Dr. Perry, let me know. I may have a way to help them reintroduce their consciousnesses into physical bodies.

-Eli: You're kidding!

-Ali: No. I'm quite serious.

-Eli: I'll let you know. I'm going back to my office to go over some data from Destiny. Maybe I can find something to help you out with this.

-Ali: I'd appreciate that.

-Eli: If you're hungry I could grab something to eat on the way back?

-Ali: Some Jello if you don't mind.

XOX

**Part 3- Maybe You and Me**

Eli left the science lab and ran into Matt. He tried to avoid him as much as possible because the subject always seemed to get back to Chloe. He tried to turn the corner and pretend not to see Matt, but it was too late.

-Matt: Hey, Eli. Wait up.

-Eli: Oh hey, Matt… I didn't see you there.

-Matt: Did you here? It's official. We are going on our first mission.

-Eli: Yeah, I heard. That's great. Uh, I'm going on a mission too, with the science team… to the Caesar.

-Matt: Oh wow, that's cool. Yeah… Hey have you talked to Chloe lately? I mean I know it seems like I ask that a lot. It's just that I've only got to talk to her twice in the last couple of months. I miss her, you know.

-Eli: Oh well that's because she really busy with her mom and taking care of her dad's affairs and stuff.

-Matt: Oh so you have talked to her recently?

-Eli: Look, Matt, I don't want to get in the middle of you two. She's just trying to sort things out.

-Matt: And you're there for her, right.

-Eli: It's not like that. I'm not interested in Chloe… not any more. I've asked her to come back and I told her she should talk to you. She said she will when she's ready. I'm sorry, man.

-Matt: *sigh. No, it's not your fault. You are a good friend, Eli. (Patting him on the shoulder) I'll see you around.

Eli hurried on his way. He hated being put in such an awkward position. Chloe and her drama were far from his main concern. He stopped by his lab to go over a few details about Destiny hoping it would be helpful to Aliana. He barely walked in when he was interrupted.

-Jenn: Hey Math Boy, what's up?

-Eli: (a little annoyed at the nick name) It's Eli. I'm just going through more data from Destiny.

-Jenn: Maybe I can help you. I do have a degree in Astrophysics.

-Eli: No that's ok, I'm good.

-Jenn: (pressing some buttons on the computer) Looks like you're searching for something specific. Let me just…

-Eli: That's ok really. I'm sorry just sometimes I work better alone.

-Jenn: Ok. Well maybe, we could grab a bite to eat when you're done here.

-Eli: I'm probably going to be at this for a while and then I have to get some rest before tomorrows mission.

-Jenn: (taking a deep breath) Look, I'm not good at this. I was hoping that you and I could do something, together sometime.

-Eli: (not sure how to get out of this) Oh… uh… I have a girl friend, sort of.

-Jenn: I didn't know you were dating anyone, I was told that you were single.

-Eli: (Glancing at the computer) Well, I'm not actually seeing anyone. It's more like I'm _involved_ with someone…

-Jenn: (offended) Are you trying to find that girl from the LA who had her consciousness downloaded. It's highly unlikely that that data was retrieved…

-Eli: I would disagree with your assessment. Now if you'll excuse me…

-Jenn: (storming out) Fine. Good luck getting what you need from a computer.

XOX

It was almost 5pm, and Jack went home early. Sam went home a little after 2pm without saying a word to him. He knew she was in a bad mood, and it was his fault. He almost expected to get an ear full as soon as he walked through the door, but nothing happened. He called out for Sam, and she answered him from the garage.

-Jack: Sam, I'm home.

-Sam: (from the garage) I'm out here.

-Jack: So this is why you left work early?

-Sam: (cleaning off her motor cycle) Yeah, I thought a nice long drive would help me clear my head and calm down.

Jack leaned against the doorframe and watched her as she meticulously cared for the bike. She looked incredibly sexy in her jeans and boots. She looked up at him watching her and did a half smile. She could never stay mad at him, and he knew it. She got up and walked into the house.

-Sam: This doesn't mean I've forgotten.

-Jack: I know.

-Sam: This is really important to me, Jack.

-Jack: It's important to me too. I know how much this means to you and I want to make you happy. Can we just relax and enjoy being married for Gods sake? All your lady parts are in working order and I've got plenty of swimmers. It's going to happen.

-Sam: So if it happens right now you wouldn't be upset?

-Jack: It's taken me a long time to come to terms with what happened to Charlie. The truth is, I miss being a dad. So, I don't care if it happens today, 3 years from today or any time in between. I'll be happy. I just don't want to spend our marriage stressed out about it.

-Sam: Me either, Jack. I just need a little help trying to relax about the whole thing.

-Jack: (Putting his arms around her and grabbing her butt) Well now I can help you there. Who knows, maybe we will make a baby today. But if not, we can at least have fun trying.

-Sam: I like that idea. You want to continue this conversation in the bedroom?

-Jack: I'm right behind you.

XOX

Cpl. Barnes and Cpl. Becker were in the mess hall deep in conversation. Since the rescue from Destiny, the two had become good friends. It had become a regular thing for Lea to meet Darren as he finished his duties in the mess. Lea leaned over the counter and was actually being a little flirty.

-Lea: So what ever happened to that scientist chick, Carla was it?

-Darren: The one I married in the past or alternate time line, or whatever that was? Turns out she's married… to a chef.

-Lea: You're kidding.

-Darren: I kid you not.

-Lea: So you two never hooked up or nothing?

-Darren: (cracking a smile) C'mon now. Only a couple of times, after we all found how who got with who. But as soon as we got back she dropped me like a hot rock.

-Lea: (laughing) Seriously! She was kinda cute.

-Darren: We weren't the only ones who hooked up. Lots of couples hooked up after they found out.

-Lea: And how do you know this?

-Darren: I was the closest thing the ship had to a bar tender. People told me all kinds of stuff. What about you and Math Boy?

-Lea: Naw. We talked a few times but it just wasn't happening. I seriously don't think anyone is still together.

-Darren: (looking towards the door) Don't be so sure.

Lea turned to see Vanessa and Varro walking in looking very chummy. Vanessa looked around at the empty mess hall and realized how late it was. She looked at her watch and saw that it was after 8pm.

-Darren: Hey Lt. James, Varro… What can I do for you.

-Vanessa: Hi Barnes. Becker. We were hoping to get a bite to eat but I didn't realize how late it is.

-Darren: Yeah, we stop serving dinner at 7. We got some Jell-o in the fridge, or I can hook you up with a sandwich.

-Vanessa: You don't mind? I'm starving.

-Darren: Ham and Turkey on Whole wheat with the Veggies?

-Vanessa: That sounds perfect.

-Varro: Yeah, sure. That works for me.

-Lea: (walking behind the counter) I'll help you with that.

-Vanessa: (taking a seat at a table) I think she likes him

-Varro: How can you tell?

-Vanessa: The way she looks at him.

-Varro: Kinda how Lt. Scott looks at you?

-Vanessa: No. Trust me I'm not the one he wants. I'm just the back up.

-Varro: What does that mean?

-Vanessa: (taking a deep breath) It means that when I was convenient, he and I had a thing… a relationship. It meant something to me but nothing to him. When he was given a choice, he chose someone else.

-Varro: You mean Chloe?

-Vanessa: That's right. It was hard, but I got over it… over him. And I've moved on.

-Varro: What about now. I see him looking at you, and going out of his way to be close to you.

-Vanessa: (smiling) I think he's second-guessing his choices. But it doesn't matter. I am not interested.

-Varro: (smiling back at her) That's good to know. And before you ask, TJ and I…

-Vanessa: I know you're just friends. She told me.

-Varro: So you two talked about me?

-Vanessa: Maybe just a little.

-Varro: Well then you won't mind if I talked about you to someone?

-Vanessa: Who?

-Varro: Actually, your big brother thought he and I should have a conversation. He's a little protective of his kid sister.

-Vanessa: He's only older than me by 8 minutes.

-Varro: Trust me, I know what that's like.

-Vanessa: That's right you have a twin brother. I take it he's older?

-Varro: Odia is older by just a little.

His thoughts seemed to go off somewhere, and Vanessa could tell Varro wasn't quite ready to talk about his family. She reached out her hand to him.

-Vanessa: It's ok if you don't want to talk about him. Family relationships can be complicated sometimes.

-Varro: I'm glad you understand.

He reached out and gently held her hand. Becker brought the sandwiches and the couple enjoyed each other's company as they ate.

Afterwards they walked to the media center in the rec room. They were a little disappointed to find Barnes and Becker already in there looking through the DVDs.

-Lea: Lt, Hi. We were just looking for something to watch.

-Van: that's ok. It's getting late anyway, I should probably go to my quarters.

-Varro: We could watch the movie there or at my place.

-Darren: No, you guys can join us. What movie do you have, Varro?

-Varro: I got this from Eli. Worm Hole Extreme.

-Darren: Awesome! (taking the DVD and putting it in)You two can sit over there. Barnes and I will be way over here. I'll turn off the lights and you won't even know we're here.

-Van: I guess that'll be ok.

Vanessa and Varro snuggled up on one of the couches. He quite enjoyed their first date. Vanessa felt herself finally let down her guard. She had truly been devastated by the way Matt had treated her. She didn't want another man to put her through that. As the movie ended, She motioned for Varro that they should leave. As they were leaving, they noticed Becker and Barnes on one of the couches making out. Vanessa locked the door behind them so that Darren and Lea would not be interrupted. Varro walked Vanessa to her quarters.

-Varro: So that was an Earth date?

-Vanessa: It was a very nice date.

-Varro: I think I'm forgetting something.

-Vanessa: What's that?

-Varro: This…

He leaned in and gave her a warm intimate kiss. She couldn't stop the butterfly sensation that trickled through her body. She allowed the kiss to last as long as Varro wanted it to. She almost didn't want it to end. She was tempted to invite him in, but was determined not to make the same mistakes that she had made with Matt. She wanted to be rested and ready for her mission in the morning.

**XOX**

Part 4- Go Time

First thing in the morning, SG16 went through the gate to Lorrase to make final preparations before the summit. Anya went to Benetar, and planned to casually meet up with SG16 during the Summit. She had with her the activator for the phase program disguised as a necklace. SG1 and a small science team geared up to beam aboard the Daedalus. Aliana was excited. She didn't get to go on many missions, and to spend time on a space ship was a thrill. This would be her second time, and she was looking forward to it.

Daniel glanced over at her and could see the sparkle of excitement in her eyes.

Eli, on the other hand, was more nervous than he expected to be. It seemed like only yesterday he was trapped on board Destiny, alone and unsure if he would be able to keep his comrades alive, or even survive himself. He took a couple of deep breaths and mentally told himself to shake it off. Jack noticed that Eli seemed a little unsure of himself. He thought a little chat was in order.

-Jack: You ok kid?

-Eli: Yes General. Just a little case of the nerves is all.

-Jack: The only reason I approved you to go is because you is because Dr. Sinclair told me you were ready. Maybe you need a little more time.

-Eli: Sir, C'mon. You're the one that dragged me into the Stargate program. You gotta give me a chance… please.

-Jack: Get it together Wallace. Don't make me regret letting you go.

-Eli: Yes Sir. Thanks.

**To be cont… **


	11. Sins Of The Father Part 2

**Stargate Nexus CH 11** (Nov 2012)

**SINS OF THE FATHER (Part2) **

Ref: SG1 season 10 Bounty Odai Ventrell

*Special Ref Season 10 Bounty 21:40-22:25 Vala's Past

**(Part 1) The Mission**

The team beamed aboard the Daedalus captained by newly promoted Col. Kevin Marks. Cam congratulated Kevin on the promotion and earning the Daedalus as his first command. There was a quick meeting to go over details about the mission, and then they were free to roam the ship. Afterwards they were free to roam around the ship. Aliana was busy comparing the ships schematics with the actual visual that she now had, and compared it with the Hammond.

-Ali: This is impressive.

-Cam: Yep, this bad boy was pretty supped up to begin with. But with all the Asgard technology left to us, we were able to make these ships a force to be reckoned with.

-Daniel: It's just to bad we weren't able to get our hands on The Ori weapons and shields.

-Vala: Yes, that is ashamed.

-Daniel: Sorry. I know that's still a sore subject for you.

-Vala: It's all right. I've come to terms with it.

-Ali: I don't understand.

-Daniel: Well, you know that Vala was Adria's mother.

-Ali: Yes, of course.

-Vala: Well the reason we know that Adria was destroyed is because 2 weeks after she began to battle with Morgan, all of the Ori ships, fighter planes and weapons went up in flames and completely disintegrated.

-Cam: It happened all over the galaxy simultaneously... even the super gate. Hundreds of people from the Ori Galaxy ended up stranded here with no way home.

-Daniel: We believe it was an Ori fail safe that destroyed all their technology after Morgan Le Fay destroyed Adria. I seriously doubt the Ancients would take away the residual technology after refusing to help us fight the Ori in the first place.

-Vala: Well, their rules of not interfering are sketchy at best.

-Cam: Yeah it's kind of hard to keep up with the game when the ref makes up his own rules, and the opposition has all the dirty tricks.

-Daniel: Nonetheless, all that technology is lost.

-Vala: At least with the Wraith wars ending and the Ori and Goa'uld defeated, we shouldn't have any need for anything more advanced than what we have. Right?

-Cam: Well, I'm not gonna get caught with my pants down. As far as I'm concerned you can never be too prepared.

-Daniel: We'll you guys have fun. I'm going to go get some reading done.

-Vala: Me too.

Everyone turned and gave Vala a peculiar look.

-Vala: Oh well I'm meant that I'm going, not the whole reading part.

**XOX**

Daniel walked Vala out and could sense her mood by her unusual quietness. He could tell that even after all the time that had passed, Vala was still saddened by the loss of Adria.

-Daniel: (slowing his pace) You ok?

-Vala: (continuing to walk) Yeah, I'm fine.

He stopped and gently tugged her arm. He wasn't about to let her get away so easily.

-Daniel: No you're not.

-Vala: I said I'm fine Daniel. Why don't you just drop it already?

-Daniel: Because, I know you better than that. Vala, you don't have to pretend like what happened to Adria doesn't bother you. You get like this any time the subject comes up.

-Vala: What do you expect me to say?

-Daniel: Why don't you just say what you feel?

-Vala: (looking away) Who am I going to tell. If anyone knew how I really feel about it they would think I was wonko.

-Daniel: (Gently touching her chin so she would look him in the eye) You could tell me.

-Vala: I just… I feel like I never had a chance with Adria. My relationship with her is at he top of a very long list of relationships that were doomed because of me.

-Daniel: No. You don't get to blame yourself for what happened with Adria.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He hoped that knowing how much he cared for her would help her out of the sorrowful mood she had been in over the last few weeks. For a moment she allowed herself to be soothed by him, the way she had many times before. It brought up some old feelings from the many times he had comforted her after Adria was born. His sincerity and care for her was why she had found it so easy to fall in love with him years ago. She pulled back slowly and looked at him instinctively wanting to kiss him. He waited, wondering if she wanted to say something to him. Her demeanor changed as she suddenly realized what she was thinking. She put her hands on Daniels chest and slowly backed away from him.

-Vala: Thank you very much (patting his chest) you're a really good friend.

-Daniel: (looking at her oddly) So you're ok?

-Vala: (giving a fake laugh) Yes, I feel much better now. I gotta go bye.

**XOX**

Col. Young's team was on Lorrase getting familiar with the place and people that would provide them with their undercover story. They were all surprised by how well the memory implants worked. They spent a day living the lives of their Lorracian doppelgangers.

Several times during the day Scott tried to find ways to be close to Vanessa. She was put off by his continuous attempts to draw her attention. She took her job seriously and wasn't about to compromise herself or her reputation again. When they were done for the day and ready to retire to their rooms, Scott made one final attempt to spend time with her.

-Scott: Hey, it's still kind of early. We could go to the lounge and get a drink. I just want to catch up with you. We haven't really talked since we were brought back from Destiny.

-Vanessa: Lt., I don't think that's a good idea. We need our memory implants and our Lorracian experiences to be at the forefront of our mind. Talking about the good old days isn't gonna help.

-Scott: I miss you.

-Vanessa: Sir, I think that our relationship in the past was inappropriate. I have a job to do, and I'm not going let you or anyone else get in the way of that.

-Scott: Vanessa, c'mon. Why are you being like this?

-Vanessa: You're kidding right. Well, let me be honest with you. You screwed me and then you dumped me for another girl.

-Scott: I'm sorry. I thought we were just foolin' around. I didn't know you wanted something serious.

-Vanessa: That's bulls*# and you know it. I spent so many nights on Destiny crying, alone and scared, while you were with Chloe. I am not holding it against either of you, but I'm also not about to go there with you again. I'm going to get some rest so that I'm ready for tomorrow.

Vanessa walked away and was joined by Cpl. Barnes, who had witnessed the end of their conversation.

-Lea: You all right?

-Vanessa: Yeah. Actually I'm better than all right. That felt pretty darn good.

-Lea: I'm going to take a page from your book. I got a couple of guys from back home that I'd like to give an earful to.

The girls shared a laugh as they headed to their rooms.

**XOX**

**(Part 2) Unexpected**

The Daedalus arrived at the coordinates for the location of the Caesar. The team waited to be given the all clear to board the ship. They remained cloaked while sensors picked up the two cloaked vessels near the Caesar. They read life support down on the Caesar and no life signs on board. Aliana worked with Lindsey Novak earlier devising a resonance inhibitor to hide any traces of energy from beaming technology. They wanted to be certain they were not detected. Cam and Aliana suited up and prepared to beam aboard so Ali could get life support running. Marks kept his crew at the ready in case they were detected but everything went smoothly. In just a few minutes Life support was functioning properly and the science team along with SG1 beamed aboard. They were busy collecting data when an unidentified small craft was detected heading for the Caesar.

-Marks: Col. Mitchell, we've got a small, unidentified ship preparing to dock on the Caesar. Looks like one of the ships uncloaked, communication was transmitted between the two, and the shuttle was allowed to pass. Reading one life sign on board.

-Cam: Roger that. We're on it.

-Vala: I can handle this, can I borrow Hunky.

-Cam: Ok, MJ, you're with Vala.

The pair hurried down to the docking bay and waited for the ship to land and it's passenger to disembark. A person wearing a life support mask emerged and began checking some readings on a machine. About the time that he realized the ship had adequate life support he heard the arming of weapons behind him. The man looked up and turned around with his hands raised. Vala was surprised to recognize the man looking at her. He was equally shocked.

-Vala: Well, well, well… Dez Farrenz.

-Dez: Vala Mal Duran. I'm surprised to see you here.

-Vala: I was just thinking the same thing. Search him.

-MJ: Who is this guy?

-Vala: Dez and I grew up together. Isn't that right, Dez?

He nodded while keeping a snarky grin on his face, embarrassed at being caught off guard. Vala kept Dez targeted while MJ pulled two small firearms and a knife off of him. They stared each other down while MJ pulled out a couple of zip ties and bound his hands and feet.

-Vala: Report back to Mitchell, I'll keep an eye on our guest. He's not going anywhere.

-MJ: I'll come back and check on you.

-Vala: That won't be necessary. I've got this covered.

She continued to stare Dez down as MJ left the bay. Once he was gone Vala holstered her weapon.

-Vala: What are you doing here Dez?

-Dez: I wasn't going after you if that's what you're thinking. What brings you here?

-Vala: I'll be the one asking the questions. Now why are you here and is anyone else coming?

-Dez: Why do you think I'm here? I'm checking out the ship. Thena is gathering forces and we're trying to decide how we want to play this.

-Vala: You say 'we' but I'm pretty sure your brother is calling all the shots. And as I recall he doesn't play nice with others. He sent you here to do find out just what Thena has in her arsenal. You have no intention on joining the new alliance, but you probably want to take over. Let me guess. You spy is in one of the cloaked vessels.

-Dez: So are you and your Earth friends going to try and stop us? You can't tell me that you'd rather have a Goa'uld running such a powerful force.

-Vala: You're brother is no better than any worthless Goa'uld!

-Dez: How dare you say that! After what you did to my family! You murdered our father and then slandered his good name. Our family lost everything, and Treg brought us back from ruins.

-Vala: You're father's good name! You must be joking! I didn't murder your father. I killed him while defending myself. I won my freedom.

-Dez: Defending your self from what? An old man who cared for you like his own daughter? And after your own father sold you to cover his debts. After all these years you continue to tell the same lies that you told at your trial.

-Vala: They weren't lies. I told the truth. He didn't love me like a daughter. He was trying to force me to be with him. I was just a girl in my teens!

-Dez: He wasn't a perverted old man. He felt sorry for you. He took care of you through all those seasons to prepare you to join our family.

-Vala: (tears stung her eyes as she recalled the dreadful night) You're wrong. What I said at the trial was the truth. The night I killed him, he came into my room and sat on my bed. He told me that I would be a woman soon and that I was fit to marry and be apart of his family. He gave me the betrothal necklace and put it on me. He took my hands and kissed them. Then he… he pulled me to him and… and I knew what he was about to do to me. So I grabbed the iron lamp from the bedside table and I struck him.

-Dez: He wasn't trying to defile you! He was inviting you into our family. He wanted you to marry me! It is the tradition of my family. My grandfather too placed the betrothal necklace on my mother, kissed her hands and embraced her to show that she was now his daughter. He came to me earlier that day and asked me and I foolishly agreed! He was a good man.

-Vala: He was a weapons smuggler! That's how he built his empire.

-Dez: My Father and his father before him began smuggling weapons to help the Tau'ri fight against the oppression of the Goa'uld!

Vala couldn't believe that what she was hearing was true. She replayed the event over and over in her mind. Each time Dez's story seemed more and more possible. They sat in silence for quite a while. Each contemplating what the other was saying. Dez knew his father. He would never believe that an honorable man would do such a thing.

-Vala: It can't be true. Why would you not say anything during the trial?

-Dez: You remember what it was like after you murdered my father. All the servants of his house rose up against us. My father's advisor barely got Treg, his wife and son and myself out of the house. Tabben was just a baby, but they would have killed him. They wanted to kill us all. When you won the trial along with a portion of my father's assets, they all began to lie about sexual abuse and torture until the empire that my father built was no more. Did you ever once see my father miss treat any of his servants? Did you!

-Vala: (barely audible) No.

-Dez: You single-handedly destroyed my family. And Treg brought us back from shame and utter ruin. He restored Honor and fortune to our family.

Vala stood there in shock. Those events had been a defining moment in her life. It marked the day that she realized that no one would ever oppress her or ever hurt her. It made her a fighter. Now to think that she had murdered an innocent man who genuinely cared about her was truly messing with her mind. When the radio went off it pulled her from trance.

-Cam: (Over the radio) _Vala, how 'bout checkin in with me?_

-Vala: Oh, sorry. Everything is fine. The prisoner is secured.

-Cam: _Ok. Just let me know if you want someone to take over for you._

-Vala: That won't be necessary, I'm fine where I am.

-Cam: _Ok. I'll check in with you in a few. Cam, out._

-Dez: So my dear betrothed Vala, are you going to murder me now? That is your thing isn't it?

-Vala: I'm not a murderer.

-Dez: Then let me go. My contact on the cloaked ship is expecting me to leave soon. If he doesn't hear from me the he'll come and investigate.

-Vala: Your lying.

-Dez: I've been telling the truth since I got here. Look, if you're worried that I'm going to report your people to Thena, I'm not. You know we're not planning on joining the Alliance and that we have operatives working on the inside.

-Vala: Right. If I let you go you're going to try and kill me… You'd just love to finish what your brother couldn't.

-Dez: That's where you're wrong. My father was a weapon's smuggler, but he was a decent man. He loved you like you were one of his own. I do not believe he would want me to kill you. I am not my brother. I have said my peace and I have no need for revenge.

**XOX**

Cam, Eli and a couple of engineers finished touring the ship and joined the others on the bridge. They were gathering as much information as possible. Everyone was awe struck being inside such a marvel of a ship. For Eli, there were a lot of memories from Destiny.

-Cam: This is quite a ship.

-Daniel: Yeah, we could be here for a week and not even scratch the surface.

-Cam: I really wish we could just take this bad boy home with us.

-Daniel: Yeah, me too, but we now's not the time to give Thena fuel for her fire. How's Vala?

-Cam: She said she's fine. This guy is an old pal of hers. We'll figure out what to do with him when we're done here.

-Marks: (Over the radio) _Mitchell come in._

-Cam: Here, Marks. What's up?

-Marks:_ We're picking up that shuttle taking off from the Caesar. What's going on?_

-Cam: I did not authorize letting this guy go. He must have gotten the drop on Vala.

Cam motioned for MJ to follow him and the pair started to leave the bridge in a hurry. Before they left the door The saw Vala coming in.

-Marks: _I can try to stop the shuttle but that would compromise our position._

-Cam: Hang on Col. Vala, what the h#%* is goin on?

-Vala: I let him go. He's not going to say anything.

-Cam: You what! *Sigh. Marks, let him go.

-Marks: _All right. We'll sit tight._

-Cam: (furious but trying to keep his cool) Vala, I need to have a word with you in private.

-Vala: What ever you have to say to me you can say it right here.

-Cam: Fine! You do not have the authority to make a decision like that. You could be putting us all in jeopardy.

-Vala: Right because my judgment it so bad…

-Cam: It's not about your judgment! It's about being a part of a team and following a chain of command. And if you can't follow these most basic rules…

-Vala: Then what… I should quit.

-Cam: Vala, what the h*#% has gotten into you.

-Vala: Nothing. I won't say or do anything else for the rest of the mission.

-Cam: No first you're going to tell me who this guy Dez is.

-Vala: Dez Farrenz. His brother is the leader on Valtron. He runs one of the major weapons smuggling rings in the galaxy.

-Cam: Wait… Dez is the brother of Treg Farrenz… as in tried to kill you and wanted you dead Treg Farrenz?

-Vala: It was a miss understanding. It's over now. And Dez is not like his brother… apparently he's like his father.

-Cam: Well that's reassuring.

-Vala: They are not joining the New Alliance. They have secret operatives working with in the ranks and are plotting to over throw them. Basically we keep their secret and they keep ours. Now are we done?

-Cam: Yeah, we're done. Ok folks I'm not sure how much we can rely on good ol' Dez not to rat us out to the foxes, so we're gonna have to wrap this one up. Finish what you're doin', we beam out in 10.

Daniel was worried about Vala, but he didn't want to overstep Cam's authority on this mission. He knew Cam was right about Vala compromising the mission. It just didn't seem like something Vala would normally do. He realized he would have to have a serious talk with her when they got back.

Aliana and Eli where finished gathering all the data they would be able to retrieve, and yet still they barely scratched the surface. Aliana looked over to Vala and thought that something was off. She seemed withdrawn and unfocused. Her head was definitely not in the game.

-Ali: (Sitting down next to Vala) Hey, are you all right?

-Vala: (Slowly turning to face her) Hmm… Oh yes I'm fine.

-Ali: You don't look fine. Let me grab a med kit and…

-Vala: (Taking a deep breath) Ali, I'm fine really.

-Cam: Folks we got 2 minutes left. Wonder Brain and Math Boy, you two got that super bug ready. We gotta go!

-Vala: (whispering to Ali) You better get back to work. I've already caused enough trouble.

Ali reluctantly got up and went back and joined Eli at the console while the team began beaming back to the Daedalus. They set off the lockdown program and joined the rest of the team.

**XOXO**

**(Part 3) The Summit **

Young's team arrived early for the summit to gather Intel on the planetary systems considering joining the New Alliance. Most were no surprise. A short while before the summit their cover was almost accidentally blown. As the group mingled with representatives from different nations, Matt saw a man who he thought was Varro.

-Matt: What the H#*% is he doing here. It's Varro.

Matt started to go in his direction but Greer stopped him.

-Greer: Hang on man let's get back to the Col. Before we do or say anything.

They went to find Young and the girls but Matt kept an eye on Varro. When they caught up with each other Matt filled them in.

-Vanessa: Wait. That wasn't Varro. You must have seen Odai his twin brother. He was a bounty hunter who took out Natan. He then commanded a faction of the Lucian Alliance under Masim. He's as sharp as they get so we should keep our distance.

-Young: Good job James. Let's be sure not to draw attention to ourselves.

Odai was very intuitive, and had already noticed Matt watching him.

Thena gave a riveting and convincing speech, which painted Earth as a big brother authoritative force who has been shown favoritism, by the Ancients and the Asgard. She said many of the Goa'uld were unaware of the desperate changes needed after of centuries of archaic rule and ond their oppressive ways. But now it was time to join together and advance all the civilizations of the Galaxy. She told them it was time to put the earth Tauri in their place and take back the Galaxy. Some were not convinced but many were.

After the speech Thena found her way to the Lorrase Representatives. Col. Young introduced them by their under cover names.

-Thena: I am Thena, leader of the new Alliance. I'm glad that Lorrase Decided to join the summit.

-Young: I'm Cody. These are my associates. Vimel, Ross, Niya and Sashia.

-Thena: I hope you plan to report back that you had a very positive experience.

-Young: yes, however the decision is not ours to make.

-Thena: Of course. I'm sure that your high Councilor will make the right decision. He and I are old friends. Tell him I said hello.

-Young: I'll be sure to give him your regards.

**XOXO**

**(part 4) Breaking Point**

Once everyone was settled they met in the ships ready room to go over what had happened. Cam was still agitated but what was done was done. Marks agreed that the best thing to do at the time was to pull the plug early.

-Marks: How can we be certain that the Farrenz brothers won't give us up to the Alliance?

-Cam: That's my biggest concern with this. They may not want Thena to know about their operatives, but say they change their mind and join. Then all bets are off. We don't know what their real intentions are.

-Sayla: Perhaps I can help. If Vala is open to doing so, I can connect through her and read Dez's intentions.

-Vala: Fine, since nobody trusts me. Go ahead, as long as you stay out of my personal business.

Daniel: Vala, she's just trying to help.

-Sayla: I would never reveal any of your personal thoughts or memories to anyone.

-Vala: Let's get this over with.

Sayla held Vala's hand and began to search her mind for the memories of the time with Dez. Vala was very closed to her. And she was having trouble getting through.

-Sayla: (telepathically) _Vala, I need you to relax and open up to me, the same way you did when we searched through Quetesh's memories_

-Vala: *sigh. I'm trying.

-Sayla: (out loud) Try harder.

She was finally able to let Sayla in. Sayla went through the memories and seemed quite concerned. She found it difficult to hide her worry from her face.

-Marks: What's wrong.

-Sayla: Vala is right. Dez has every intention of keeping quiet about the fact that we you there. It's his brother. I get the sense that Dez is concerned about how his brother will react to him seeing Vala.

-Cam: You got that from reading Vala's mind?

-Sayla: Yes. This was a great concern for him. However that is strictly of a personal matter. Dez is certain his brother will never join the New Alliance.

-Vala: So can I go now?

-Cam: All right everybody. Let's call it a wrap. Marks, when can we be home?

-Marks: With maximum sub light engines, I can have you back on Earth in a day and a half.

-Cam: Let's do it.

After everyone left, Cam tossed his paperwork on the table and leaned back in his chair in frustration.

**XOX**

Sayla was in her quarters meditating when Vala buzzed the door. She didn't seem surprised at all, and welcomed her in the small room.

-Sayla: I was expecting you.

-Vala: You know why I'm here?

-Sayla: You have questions about your past. You're hoping I can help you find the answers.

-Vala: I did something… I killed someone that I thought was trying to hurt me. I need to know if… if I was wrong.

-Sayla: You have to be completely open and willing to only receive the memory not your perception of the memory. Do you understand?

-Vala: Yes.

The women sat down and Sayla began. She dug deep into Vala's memories and Vala opened herself to her presence. Soon they came across the memories of Vala's father and stepmother taking her to Rex Farrenz.

-Sayla:_ You're father is relieved. He was afraid he might be killed if he didn't repay his debt. But you are so sad. He broke your heart that day. You didn't understand how someone who loved you would do this to you._

They moved on to memories of Rex watching Vala working in the home. He was always watching her and giving her gifts.

-Sayla: _He is so happy to_ have _a girl in the home. He lost his wife and little girl years before and always wondered what it would be like. But… You're suspicious of he. You don't understand his kindness. You listen to the women servants talking about prostituting themselves to Rex's men for gifts and favors. You suspect that is what rex wants from you._

The next memory is of Vala serving Rex and his sons at the dinner table. Rex takes Vala's hand and tells the boys that Vala is a prize. He looks at the younger unmarried son Dez. Then Dez looks back at his father and smiles.

-Sayla: _Rex has grown to love you dearly over the few years that you served his family. He sees you has his own. He hopes that Dez will be willing to be your betrothed._

-Vala:_ No. it can't be true._

-Sayla: _You have to remain open to the truth of the memory or you will shut me out._

-Vala:_ We must move on. I need to know._

The next memory was Vala in her room. Rex comes in and sit's next to her on the bed. He tells Vala that she will be a woman soon and that he wants her to marry into his family. He puts a necklace on her and kisses her hands. He gives her a warm and loving hug. As he pulls away smiling, he sees Vala swing a large iron lamp towards his head. He can't believe she is about to hit him with it. Vala crushes his skull with the lamp and leaves him bleeding to death in her bed.

-Sayla:_ he was never going to hurt you. You transferred you feelings of hate and distrust of your own father on to Rex, a man who cared for you and tried to do right by you. _

-Vala: That's enough. I have to go.

-Sayla: Vala, please wait. You have to come to terms with what you have learned. It is causing you a tremendous amount of pain. I can help you deal with it so you can move forward.

-Vala: No… I… I have my own way of dealing with things. Thank you for letting me see the truth of who I am.

-Sayla: (gently touching her arm) You are not the sum of your mistakes.

Vela pulled away from her gentle touch and walked out of her quarters.

**XOX**

Most of the crew was retired to their quarters. Only a skeleton crew doing the graveyard shift was out and about. Marks was doing some final checking before turning in. He always stopped by the observation deck first. The room was dark and he went to the large viewing window to watch the stars. He was startled by a voice from behind him.

-Vala: It never gets old does it?

-Marks: No it doesn't. I could do this for the rest of my life. (pause) Sorry if I disturbed you.

-Vala: (Getting up and joining him at the window) Not at all.

She was in a lot of pain. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to feel good again. She figured a good one-night stand was all she needed. Her hope was that Kevin was up for it. She moved a little closer to him.

-Vala: Congratulations on making Colonel. You're pretty young aren't you?

-Marks: (smiling) Well I just turned 30 last week. Making Colonel and being given command of the Daedalus was one heck of a birthday gift.

-Vala: Well then we should celebrate! What've you got to drink on this ship?

-Marks: Um, we don't have alcohol on board.

-Vala: Now that's just too bad. However there is more than one way to celebrate.

She pulled her body to him and pressed his back to the window. Kevin was taken by surprise at how quickly the conversation had turned. He started to squirm but Vala wasn't letting him out of her clutches.

-Marks: umm… I'm not really into one-time things. I did that a while back and it didn't work out for me.

-Vala: That's because it wasn't with me.

She went in for a kiss. Marks was trapped and tried his best to get out of it. He was rescued after a minute or two.

-Cam: Vala, let him go. Sorry Col.

-Marks: (straitening himself and leaving) It's not a problem. I'm just going to retire to my quarters.

-Vala: What'd you do that for?

-Cam: You were terrorizing the man.

-Vala: I think you just wanted in on the action.

She quickly pulled him into a kiss. Cam was having no part of this. She was not being her normal flirtatious self. Her behavior was more reckless and self-destructive. He pulled her off of himself firmly.

-Cam: What's going on with you?

-Vala: (Brushing by him as she storms off) I swear if one more person asks me what's wrong!

-Cam: (grabbing her arm) Oh no you don't…

-Vala: (trying to yank away from him) I swear Cameron you better let me go!

-Cam: So you can go throw yourself at some other guy? It's pretty pathetic.

-Vala: Don't you dare call me pathetic!

-Cam: Then stop acting like a whore!

Vala felt as if fire ran through her body. She reached her arm back and swung at him. Cam was shocked that she took a swing at him but quickly reacted to grab her hand before it impacted his face. He held it tight and she fought to pull away from him. She pushed against him hard, and he let her go. He couldn't believe that she was willing to fight him. She stormed out as he called after her.

**XOX**

Aliana and Daniel were snuggled on the bed in his quarters reading. Daniel found it hard to concentrate because he was still very worried about Vala. She had avoided him since their return to the Daedalus. Right now lying in bed with Ali was so nice. It was where he wanted to be, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

Sayla had a sinking feeling going through her body. She knew Vala was deeply disturbed by the day's revelations and was in serious trouble. She could sense that there was only one person who might be able to get through to her. She went to Daniel's quarters and buzzed his door. Daniel was so comfortable with Aliana in his arms that he almost didn't want to get up.

-Daniel: (slowly getting up) Who is it.

-Sayla: It is I, Sayla. I am sorry to disturb you so late.

-Daniel: No, please. Come in. What can I do for you?

-Sayla: It is not I who is in need of your help. I should not betray her confidence, but I fear that she is in deep emotional turmoil.

-Daniel: Vala! What's wrong?

-Sayla: I cannot say. But I fear you are the only one who can reach her before she is too far gone.

-Ali: Daniel, you better go to her.

-Daniel: I'll be back as soon as I can.

He went to Vala's quarters and she reluctantly opened the door.

-Vala: it's late. What do you want?

-Daniel: Have you been crying?

-Vala: Just go back to Ali and your perfect little life and don't bother with me.

-Daniel: No. I'm not going anywhere. So you might as well let me in.

She moved out of the doorway and he walked in. he could tell she was clearly on edge and seemed to be ready to explode.

-Vala: There's only one thing I want right now, so unless you're willing to get naked and get dirty, you better walk right back out that door.

-Daniel: Vala, what in the world is wrong with you?

-Vala: That's it! Just get out! I am sick and tired of everyone asking what's wrong with me. I'm Wonko! Hasn't anyone figured that out yet.

-Daniel: (Softly putting both hands on her cheeks) You're not crazy.

-Vala: You don't know me. Just go, Daniel. Just go.

-Daniel: Did I do or say something wrong?

-Vala: You didn't say or do anything wrong. Just the opposite… You have a way of making me… Not this time.

-Daniel: Wait… what?

-Vala: Nothing, Daniel. (turning to leave) I just need some time alone.

-Daniel: (holding her arm to keep her from walking away) Not until you tell me what's really going on. And don't say 'nothing', because I'm not buyin' it.

-Vala: (tearing up) I can't… I don't want you to know what I've done… who I am.

-Daniel: I know exactly who you are.

She pulled away from him and went to the other side of the room. She could no longer be who Daniel thought she was. That Vala was a lie. She hated what she had done and now more than ever she hated herself.

-Daniel: Vala, please let me help you.

-Vala: (through her tears) You want to have sex with me?

-Daniel: No, Vala that's not what you want.

-Vala: Get out!

-Daniel: No, I'm not leaving.

-Vala: GO!

She picked up a cup and threw it at him. Then she tossed a book, which hit him in the arm. Daniel didn't care. He went up to her and put his arms around her. She fought to break free for a while, but Daniel held his ground.

-Daniel: I know you're hurting right now, and you think that you've done something that's unforgivable. But no matter what you've done, it won't change how I feel about you. Whatever it is, I'm going to be here for you and we'll get through it together. I promise.

She broke down in his arms. He held on to her allowing her the freedom to let go of everything that had been weighing on her. And finally she was able to speak.

-Vala: (barely audible) I killed him… with my bare hands. I murdered an innocent man. (Sobbing) He was a good man.

-Daniel: Can you tell me what happened?

She shook her head no. She had relived the memory enough that day to last a lifetime. Daniel had to respect that she had done all she could. He laid her down on the bed and comforted her as she cried herself to sleep.

**XOX**

Aliana couldn't sleep. She was so worried about Vala that she almost felt sick about it. She left Daniel's room and began roaming the ship. She found Cam sitting alone in the dark of the observation deck. Even in the dark, Ali could see the strain of worry on his face. She sat next to him and held out her hand. He put his hand in her hand and they sat in silence watching the stars, hoping that Vala would come through this dark period in her life.


	12. Too Close

Ch12 Too Close Nov/Dec 2012

It had been days since SG Teams 1 and 16 returned from the New Alliance Summit and the Caesar. Upon their return Jen was promoted to the rank of Major. It had been especially meaningful to her that General O'Neill had presented the promotion to her. It had drudged up old feelings for him that she had been fighting for years. She knew nothing would ever come of it. He was happily married, and her superior officer.

Vala was still quite depressed and subsequently placed on light duty. This did nothing to improve her mood. But she wasn't the only one having difficulties.

General O'Neill was putting out personnel fires left and right. He now had to deal with the IOA and their issues with Vala, Greer, Vero, and Aliana. He was beginning to think that the IOA just enjoyed giving him a hard time. Their latest complaint was that a tabloid was running articles about Aliana. Last week was about her acceptance speech at the Horizon Awards, this week a woman from India was claiming to be her birth mother. Now the IOA wanted Dr. Sinclair to work on a special project at Area 51. Jack was sure it was just a first step to having her reassigned.

He had just hung up the phone when there was a knock at the door.

-Jack: Come in.

-Jen: You wanted to see me, Sir?

-Jack: Right on time. Have a seat Major. You and I are going to be taking a trip to area 51. I have a series of meetings and the IOA is asking that one of our top scientists accompany me to work on a special assignment.

-Jen: And you thought of me, Sir?

-Jack: You're one of the top 4 scientists working on the base. And because you are an SG Team member you don't have any projects assigned to you. I figured with SG1 not taking missions for a couple of weeks… well, your perfect for the job.

-Jen: Thank you Sir. I'd be glad to go along.

-Jack: Great, pack your bags and we'll leave first thing in the morning.

-Jenn: Yes Sir.

Now that that was settled he had one more person to meet with before taking a much needed break.

Jen left the meeting feeling on top of the world. She started to get butterflies again, and had to convince herself to push those feeling aside. But still she walked the hallways of the SGC beaming with pride.

XOX

Friday Nov 29, 2012 (0800)

The next day they headed to the air field to catch their flight. O'Neill had a bit of a surprise for Jen. They entered the hanger to the unveiling of the prototype for the GS-101. This was Stargate's first attempt at a gate ship like those of the ancients capable of passing through the gate and carrying multiple passengers. Jen's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

-Jack: This is our ride kid. It's just you and me.

-Jen: Sir, You're going to fly us there in this.

-Jack: Correction, Major. You are going to fly us there.

-Jen: But Sir, I…

-Jack: Unless you don't want to.

-Jen: It'd be my pleasure, Sir.

-Jack: Good. Oh and don't forget to use the cloak.

XOXOX

MJ slumped over the sink in the bathroom of his private quarters. He felt tired and sluggish. Washing his face several times with cold water didn't seem to help. He had had a couple of beers the night before, but this was ridiculous. He didn't sleep well at all, tossing and turning all night. Could this be a side effect of the drug Dr. Sinclair had been giving him, or was it something else. What had he been dreaming about that made him so restless through the night? What was it? was someone calling out to him?

-Vanessa: MJ! Wake up!

-MJ: What? What's going on.

He had dozed off at the sink with the water running. He didn't hear her knocking at the door and hadn't even heard her come in. How long had he been there?

-Vanessa: What's going on with you? I was waiting for over a half an hour? (She looked him over and cupped his face in her hands) You look like crap. Do you have a hang over?

-MJ: No! C'mon. You know I don't drink like that. I just had a couple of beers. (He stretched and tried to straiten himself up) I just didn't sleep well last night.

-Vanessa: I think you should see Dr. Sinclair. Maybe that drug your taking doesn't mix with alcohol. Take a shower. I'll go get you something to eat.

A shower was just what he needed to get moving. He let the water rush over him and his thoughts began to wander. He had been taking the drug that Dr. Sinclair had created from Char's hormones. Sure it was experimental, but because the hormone heals the body, they didn't for see any negative side effects. In fact normally he felt very good for hours after taking the injection, and he was even able to connect with Char once right after he had taken the first injection. But he had never crashed afterwards like this. Maybe it was the beer. Or maybe it was something else. As he showered his thoughts went to Char. Maybe he had been dreaming about her all along.

XOX

Daniel and Aliana sat in his office going over the findings from the planets Lentar and Kentar. The writings may have been in Ancient, but it turnes out that the language spoken by the Mochiyan people was derived from the Furlings. Now they were trying to determine the purpose for the 2 separate languages.

-Daniel: (talking as he studied) This is fascinating. I just wish we could find some definitive proof of why the Ancients came to the aid of the Mochiyans. It is possible that the Furlings were otherwise occupied and unable to help, therefore depending on the assistance of their allies.

-Ali: (Combing through the data) That is a logical conclusion. You know something stands out to me as we are going over this information. Look here.

Aliana moved over so Daniel could look over her shoulder to read her computer data. She pointed out the word in Ancient and in Furling.

-Daniel: Yes, the prominent translation for the word is responsible. It says that the guardians or Angels will be responsible for the care of the Mochiyan.

-Ali: Yes. Now look here in Furling script it says also that the guardians will be responsible. But look here, from other text this word responsible has been used for ownership or even blame.

-Daniel: Do you believe the Ancients somehow where responsible for what happened?

-Ali: That's exactly what I believe. The Taarans were likely one of the people who were transplanted by the Ancients. Perhaps the ancients gave them the technology they used to abuse and eventually destroy their planet. See this is what Jonas Quin found in the ruins of Old Taara.

-Daniel: I think you are on to something.

Aliana looked at Daniel and gave him a big smile. She loved working with him. Since they both avoided the topic of Baal, their relationship seemed to be back on track. Of course they didn't get much alone time, so these moments were special. Daniel smiled back at her and gave her a kiss.

-Ali: (trying not to grin) Daniel, we're supposed to be working.

-Daniel: That's what I'm doing.

They decided to take a little risk and got busy right there in the office on Daniel's desk. Afterwards they were busy kissing and were startled when the door opened. Vala came in hoping to talk to Daniel. He seemed to be a great comfort to her lately. The two quickly pulled themselves together as Vala entered the room.

-Vala: Hello, Daniel… Are you here?

-Daniel: Yup… _We're _here.

-Vala: Oh… Ohhhh, am I interrupting something?

-Ali: We were just um… I thought the door was locked.

-Vala: I have a key (looking at the mess on Daniel's desk and giving him a knowing look) I think I have interrupted something…

-Daniel: We were working on these translations. What can I do for you?

-Vala: Oh well I was just hoping you had some free time…

Daniel could tell that Vala wanted to talk. His time with Ali was precious, but Vala was very dear to him and was going through such a difficult time. He felt a bit caught in the middle. Realizing that Daniel was on the spot, Aliana conceded to Vala.

-Ali: Actually we were finishing up. I need to get a training session in before I meet with Eli, so I'm going to head out.

Aliana gave them both a little smile and quickly left Daniel's office, to go change. Daniel knew that he would just have to make time for Aliana later. Right now Vala needed his attention.

-Daniel: So. How ya doin?

-Vala: (Folding her arms and pouting) I'm bored out of my mind.

-Daniel: Well you know the deal. The sooner you talk to someone, the sooner you can get back to exploring the Galaxy.

-Vala: But I am talking to someone. You.

-Daniel: I don't think I count.

-Vala: I don't think I can do it. How do I sit down with someone I don't know and tell them everything that I've been through? Everything that I'm going through… I just can't do it.

-Daniel: Look, Vala, if it will help you then I'll go with you. At least for your first visit.

-Vala: I couldn't ask you to do that, Daniel.

-Daniel: You're not asking. I'm offering. Why don't we go right now and see if Dr. Matthews is available.

-Vala: (pouting) Oh all right. Let's get this over with.

XOXO

Aliana hated sulking but she found herself moping around unable to get a decent workout. Cam found her in their makeshift training space. Clearly something was bothering her, and he had a good idea what it was.

-Cam: You're here kind of early.

-Ali: Well, Daniel had more important things to do.

-Cam: Sounds like someone's got a burr in her saddle.

-Ali: (Sigh) I don't mean to sound upset or jealous.

-Cam: But it's gotta be kinda tough with Jackson and Vala spending so much time together.

-Ali: It is. I know she's going through something very difficult right now. I don't know how else I can help her. The truth is, I don't know her very well.

-Cam: That's because Vala only let's people see and know a small part of who she is… with few exceptions.

-Ali: And Daniel knows her better than anyone, I suppose.

-Cam: No. I know her better than anyone. But I also know that Jackson is the only one who can help her right now. He'll get through to her.

-Ali: I hope you're right. It's not the same around here. Vala has a way of making this place much more pleasant.

-Cam: That she does. And so do you when you're not moping around with a long face. Since you're here already, we should get a few rounds in.

-Ali: Ok, let's do it.

They engaged in hand-to-hand combat training. Aliana wasn't much of a challenge but she was a fast learner. She seemed to improve each time they trained. Her technique was great but she needed to put more strength in her blows.

-Cam: This time when you come at me, I want you to put some power behind each blow.

-Ali: I'm trying.

-Cam: well try harder.

She came at him again, and her form was beautiful. However she still did not put much strength behind her blows. Cam figured it was time to teach Ali a valuable training lesson. Cam countered her strike by pulling her up and forcefully taking her to the ground. He landed on her taking away her breath momentarily. She tried to get up but he held her down. He was a little frustrated and spoke to her sternly.

-Cam: You're not fighting hard enough.

-Ali: I was trying…

-Cam: No you're not. You said you wanted to learn how to fight. If you can't do it in training then you won't do it when you're in the field. If you fight like this, you're going to get you're a** handed to you! You gotta trust me.

-Ali: Ok, I trust you. I'll try harder.

They were nose to nose and Cam was about to get up when he and Aliana felt something vibrating around their waist in between them. They both instantly reached between them making the moment more awkward. Cam realized that he'd better get up. Ali reached for her pager, which was still vibrating.

-Ali: I have to go.

XOXO

Aliana made her way to the gate room where several technicians were hovering over a monitor. Dr. Bill Lee waved her over and one of the technicians moved out of the way.

-Ali: What is it?

-Walter: I'm not sure. We closely monitor the space in our solar system for anything entering into range…

-Ali: Did you pick up something?

-Bill: About an hour ago one of the technicians noticed this. They called Sgt Harriman and myself, but we can't figure out what if anything it is. I mean it could be nothing.

-Walter: It just looked like a small blip on the sensor, but there's nothing there. Wait… there it is again.

-Bill: That's gotta be something.

-Ali: I agree. And its coordinates are closer than before. Where's Dr. O'Neill?

-Bill: She's on her way.

-Walter: Are we looking at a meteor?

-Bill: No… I mean a meteor would be a constant stream on the sensors.

-Walter: Whatever it is, its trajectory has it headed towards Earth.

-Ali: What if it's a ship?

-Bill: No it can't be. With the upgrades to our technology… We can detect even a cloaked ship.

-Ali: It stands to reason that we aren't the only ones upgrading our technology. Not to mention there are other races and technologies out there that we don't even know about yet.

-Bill: I think we should tell Mitchell. He's in charge while the General is gone.

-Ali: Yes, call him in. If the next reading continues on the path of the first 2, then what ever it is could be here in a matter of hours.

XOXO

Cam alerted Home World Command. Sam was beamed aboard The USS Hammond, which deployed to try and track down whatever was being picked up on the sensors. Sam estimated where the object would be located in the solar system but when they arrived there was nothing there. The Hammond reported in to the SGC.

-Cam: Great, the one time the General leaves me in charge instead of Sam or Jackson, of course there'd be a problem. Sam, what'd you find?

-Sam: Nothing.

-Cam: So it's nothing. Well that's a relief.

-Sam: Well, that's not exactly what I mean. Cam there should be something here, but there's nothing.

-Cam: (sarcastically) Great. Any suggestions?

-Ali: There should be another reading soon. We could try and track it down.

-Sam: I agree. There is nothing here for us to trace. All we can do for now is wait.

A few minutes later sensors picked up the objects again. Aliana was perplexed. It was no longer on a straight trajectory to Earth. Sam picked up the same reading from the sensors on the Hammond.

-Ali: Cam, we have another reading. It's changed course.

-Sam: We got it too and we're on our way.

-Cam: Alright Sam, Let us know what you find. Ali, what do you think?

-Ali: I'm not sure what to think.

XOXO

Jack and Jen arrived at area 51 and immediately were called into a meeting with members of the IOA. Jen had been very excited about the events of the day and the assignment, however in the midst of the meeting her mood changed. It became clear that she was being used like as a pawn in a game.

-Dubois: We clearly requested that Dr. Sinclair be brought to Area 51!

-Jack: you said you needed a top scientist to help with some projects. Dr Sinclair is not available.

-Camile: This is a serious violation!

-Jack: Violation of what? I'm running the SGC, and the scientist that work there work for me. Look, let's cut to the chase. You're little attempt at a forced reassignment for Dr. Sinclair… not gonna work. Now if you really have some projects that the scientist here are incapable of dealing with… Well then Hailey is one of the best. She has my full confidence.

-Camile: I'm going to take this matter up with Home World Command!

Camile Rey stormed out of he meeting and quickly left the building. She pulled out a piece of alien technology and transmitted a message.

-Camile: The girl is not here. We'll have to get her another time. The beacon has been planted. They will lose a significant amount of their alien technology. Now is the time to strike.

XOX

Aliana continued monitoring the sensors when she picked up another reading. It was different and not on schedule as the other readings had been. Suddenly there was another reading like the one before.

-Ali: Patch me through to Dr. O'Neill right away.

-Sam: I take it you just saw that on the sensors too. We're on our way to the location now. O'Neill out.

-Ali: Cam!

-Cam: Already on it. Walter, alert Home World Command. I think we have ourselves a situation.

-Ali: I went back and picked up a faint signal outside of our solar system. It's similar to the one that was first noticed. It seems to have made a strait track towards Earth until this reading. Whatever it is, its current trajectory has it possibly circling Earth from a distance just past Jupiter. I think this was a signal of some sort possibly from earth to the unidentified object. Look there's another reading!

-Cam: So if the first readings occurred almost an hour apart and were the same, now these readings are similar, but very different…

-Ali: I think we have a cloaked ship, and it's doing something now.

-Cam: Aw Hell! Initiating base lock down. Notify General O'Neill! And patch me through to Carter… Dr. O'Neill!

-Ali: Cam! I'm picking up another blip on the sensors. Something is defiantly happening!

Alarms started going off and base personnel sprung into action. MJ and Vanessa along with several other SG teams ran into the ready room awaiting orders. Cam was relieved to see his team-mate. He gave everyone a quick briefing, even though they had no idea what they were dealing with yet, and then gave them orders. When he was done he turned to MJ.

-Cam: I want you to stay on Dr. Sinclair's six, you got me? Nothing happens to her.

-MJ: Yes, Sir. I've got her back.

XOX

Jack and Jen left the meeting a short time later. Jen's expression was stoic and her demeanor was colder than ice. Jack could tell she was put off, but tried to keep things light.

-Jack: Well that was unpleasant. Of Course meetings with the IOA usually are. Why don't we hit the gym and blow off some steam?

-Jen: Yes, Sir.

They changed and went to get a quick workout before Jen had to go to the lab. Jack did some leg presses on a machine while Jen went to the punching bags. Jack figured now was as good a time as any to let Maj. Hailey get whatever was bugging her out in the open. She struck the bag wildly and Jack grabbed it.

-Jack: Something on your mind Major.

-Jen: Permission to speak freely, Sir.

-Jack: Go ahead Major.

She stopped and stood in front of him. Jack realized that she wasn't just put off, but that her feelings were hurt. She had to look up in order to look him in the eye. She wanted to tell him off but she couldn't. She just stood there staring at him.

-Jack: Look, Major, I know that you probably think…

Just then, there was a tremendous sound and the main building rocked. Walls began to cave and crumble and Jack grabbed Jen to shield her from falling debris. The ground they were standing on gave way, and they went tumbling to the floor one level below them.

XOXO

The SGC and HWC were alerted that Area 51 had been hit. It immediately seemed like an explosion from within. Eyewitnesses saw nothing, long rang sensors picked up nothing.

-Aliana: If I'm right, this reading is what caused the explosion at Area 51 just 10 minutes after we saw it here. Which means…

-Cam: Which means that we can expect another in about 6 minutes!

-Ali: 5 minutes and 47 seconds to be exact!

-Bill: We're under attack?!

-Cam: We need to find that cloaked ship! Let's get the Hammond some back up asap!

XOXO

Daniel and Vala were sitting in Dr. Matthews's office. Not much progress had been made, but at least Vala was starting to feel more comfortable about opening up. They were making small talk and just getting to the subject of family complexities when the base alarm system sounded.

-Daniel: Oh, that can't be good.

-Vala: We have to go.

-Daniel: No, I need to go. You stay here.

-Vala: Oh, that's not fair… Well at least come back and tell me what's going on!

Daniel was up and out the door before she finished her sentence. Vala slumped back in her seat and folder her arms in protest.

XOXO

On Board the cloaked Alliance ship…

-Stoven: Sir, I think it's safe to say we haven't been detected. We can launch at our next target.

-Bentock: Our operative believes the girl is still at the SGC, so we'll have to target McMurdo and Home World Command instead. Do you have the coordinates?

-Stoven: Yes, Commander Bentock.

-Bentock: Good Let's ready the next weapon.

XOXO

Aliana was making radical adjustments to the sensors trying to pick up anything she could. Finally she thought she had something.

-Ali: (waving Dr. lee over) I think this is it! Oh my God…

-Bill: (looking at her monitor) Alert Area 51! They're about to take another hit!

XOXO

Area 51 was in total chaos with personnel and emergency workers trying to rescue the injured. When word came that they needed to evacuate the building all hell broke lose. There was only a minute to spare but then another massive explosion struck the facility.

XOXO

Aliana transmitted the modifications she made to the sensors to Sam, in hopes to help detect the cloaked ship, but Sam was already on it. The Hammond kept it's cloak on in order to keep the enemy vessel from spotting them first. Soon the Daedalus arrived to render assistance.

-Sam: I'm making the adjustments now. Do we have confirmed targets hit on the ground?

Aliana looked at Cam, not sure if she should say anything. Cam hesitated also unsure. But Sam was persistent.

-Sam: Hey, guys, what's going on down there? Did they hit anything?

-Cam: Yeah. We have 2 confirmed hits to a key facility.

-Sam: Was it McMurdo?

-Cam: No. Sam I need you to focus on adjusting those sensors.

Sam got a sinking feeling but steadily worked on the sensors. With the adjustments made she was able to pick up a reading. The Hammond and the Daedalus made there way to the coordinates that the sensor picked up. Once there they saw nothing.

XOXO

-Ali: I'm picking up another reading. It's like the last two. I think they just launched another weapon.

-Daniel: You gotta be kidding me! Can you track it?

-Ali: No. I'm trying but I'm afraid I won't be able to pick it up until it's close to entering our atmosphere.

-Cam: That's not good enough. We need to be ready to take it out as soon as it's detected. Any word from General O'Neill?

-Daniel: Not yet. I'm still working on it.

Aliana worked rapidly with Dr. Lee to adjust the sensors to pick up the missile before it entered Earths atmosphere. The speed at which it must be traveling was shocking to them both, and they feared they would not be able to track it.

XOXO

While Sam was working on the same problem, she noticed a faint trace of a strange radiation. She thought it unusual, but she had worked on a project years ago that might hold the answer.

-Sam: Patch me through to Stargate Command

-Col Knocks: Yes Doctor. I've got Col. Mitchell.

-Sam: I need to speak with Ali and Bill.

-Cam: They're right here. Go ahead.

-Sam: I don't think we're dealing with ordinary cloaking technology. I think the ship is traveling out of phase. I picked up minute traces of Lepturide.

-Ali: Lepturide is a mutated derivative of Lepton.

-Sam: Yes. Lepton radiation. They may be launching missiles that are also cloaked out of phase.

-Ali: If your right then the signal we picked up is likely the ship coming out of phase periodically do to the enormous power consumption, then leaving the faint traces of Lepturide as the phase technology kicks back in. This is probably happening every time they launch a missile as well.

-Sam: The weapon is probably remaining out of phase until after it has come through our atmosphere, which is why it took so long to detect it.

-Ali: But it must have a secondary cloak that brings the weapon back into phase so that it can detonate, but keeps it from being detected! Eye witnesses said that they never saw anything.

-Sam: I think you're right.

-Bill: We'll have to be ready to take it out as soon as we get a reading on it. Area 51 can't take another hit.

-Sam: Did you say Area 51?

-Bill: (Realizing he had slipped) I umm…

-Daniel: I'm getting ready to head out to Area 51. I'll be in touch with any information. Right now we need you to do what you do best ok.

-Sam: (clearly shaken) Ok. I'm good.

-Ali: Bill, Cam! I got the missile on my sensors! I'm transmitting coordinates now!

-Cam: Let's hope the F-302's can take it out.

-Bill: This Missile is projected to hit the Ancient Out Post.

Aliana posted second by second coordinates for the missile. The F-302s saw nothing but trusted the coordinates and began to fire blind. There was a massive mid-air explosion as they made contact with the weapon. There were loud cheers through out the SGC and HWC as news was transmitted that the target had been eliminated.

-Cam: Daedalus & Hammond the target has been detected and eliminated.

-Marks: Now we need to take out this ship.

-Daniel: Have they detected The Hammond and the Daedalus?

-Knocks: Not to our knowledge. If they have penetrated our cloak, then they haven't let on.

-Cam: They wouldn't want to give up their position.

-Sam: We're going to have to be ready to strike when the next power fluctuation occurs. Once we de-cloak and fire then we're giving up our position.

-Marks: We're ready. We'll de-cloak and fire. Col. Knocks hold your position and remain cloaked. We don't know what type of upgraded weapons and shields this ship might have.

-Knocks: We read you loud and clear. Don't worry Daedalus. We've got your back if it comes down to it.

-Sam: This is it. I'm detecting another power fluctuation. Transmitting coordinates to Daedalus.

-Marks: We got them. Prepare to de-cloak and raise shields.

XOXO

On board the Alliance ship.

-Stoven: Commander Bentock. Sensors detect that the missile detonated prior to detonation.

-Bentock: How can that be?

-Technician: perhaps a shield, Sir, protects the Ancient chair.

-Bentock: Lt Stoven, my men ready the next missile. Target their Home World Command.

-Stoven: The weapon is armed and ready to go.

-Bentock: Fire the missile.

-Stoven: The missile has been fired.

-Tech: Sir, We're detecting a ship! They're firing!

The ship shook violently as it took multiple hits!

-Stoven: We've lost our cloak!

-Bentock: Raise shields

-Tech: Shields are failing!

-Bentock: Fire back!

XOXO

On Board the Daedalus.

-Lindsey: Shields are down 13%. Detecting the enemy ships shields are failing.

-Marks: Keep firing!

-Lindsey: Shields are down 25%.

The Daedalus continued to fire upon the Alliance ship. After a strenuous firefight, the alliance ship was destroyed. The Daedalus had taken a bit of a beating, but there were no serious injuries.

On board the Hammond Sam was still very worried. They had managed to eliminate the ship, but there was another missile out there headed for Earth, and area 51 had been hit twice.

-Ali: I don't know if we'll get the next missile in time. We got lucky that there were F-302 ready to go at McMurdo. We have no idea where the next missile is headed.

-Sam: Aliana, I'm sending the approximate trajectory for the traces of Lepturide that we believe is from the final missile.

-Ali: We got it Sam. Following this path I'd say the next hit will definitely be on the East Coast. Possibly New York, but most likely the target is DC.

-Daniel: Home World Command.

They assembled a squadron of F-302s to wait over key East Coast targets but particularly over Washington DC. Aliana finally picked up the missiles trail as it came back into phase and transmit the coordinates. Still cloaked

The missile headed for DC and was intercepted by the F-302s. It was taken out much higher in the atmosphere than the first missile, but they hoped that not many spectators witnessed the explosion.

Aliana breathed a deep sigh of relief as they received word that the target had been neutralized. Daniel put his arms around her still very tense body. For the first time, she could focus on him, and she could see the worry in his face.

-Ali: Daniel are you ok?

-Daniel: No, still no word from Jack.

-Cam: Jackson, your ride's here.

-Daniel: (to Ali) I have to go.

-Ali: He's going to be all right. He's Jack O'Neill.

Daniel tried to smile. He gave her a quick kiss and left the control room. Vala was coming in as he was leaving and he brushed by her.

-Vala: Uh, Daniel?

-Daniel: Sorry Vala, I have to go.

-Vala: Oh, ok. So what'd I miss?

Cam got Vala up to speed. She had missed the entire ordeal.

-Vala: Well are we sure this was a New Alliance ship that attacked us?

-Cam: Positive.

-Vala: well then why weren't we warned about it? I thought that was the advantage of having a spy with freaky mind powers.

-Cam: Well she has to be in close range to communicate mentally and Reyeswali, takes a lot of time and deep concentration. Maybe she just wasn't in a position to do that.

-Vala: Well this is kind of important. I would think that she would try.

-MJ: Oh my god! I think she did. Last night... This is my fault. Maybe if I hadn't been drinking.

-Ali: MJ, this drug is experimental. I told you no alcohol while you're taking it.

-MJ: it was just 2 beers, and I woke up with the worst hangover. I messed up big time.

-Ali: You didn't know this would happen.

-Cam: (He was angry but trying to stay calm) You were told not to drink while on this drug. There's no excuse for this. People have lost their lives!

-Vala: Cam, it was just a couple of beers...

-Cam: We can't afford to make mistakes like this... not when the whole D *# world is depending on us!

-Ali: Cam... please. What's happening to MJ is my fault too. And we have know way of knowing if Char would have been able to communicate with him, even if he hadn't been drinking.

-Cam: I know. (looking at MJ with concern) I count on you James. You're my guy... the first person I personally picked to be on my team. I had no hesitations or second thoughts. You get what I'm sayin?

-MJ: I do, Sir. I won't let you down again.

XOXO

The Hammond beamed Daniel on board. He and Sam were then beamed just outside of Area 51. There were triage tents set-up to aid the wounded and emergency vehicles transporting the seriously wounded to medical facilities.

Daniel and Sam made there way over to a tent where Col. Davis was organizing the rescue mission.

-Daniel: Why aren't we beaming the wounded out of the rubble?

-Davis: Though most of the facility is destroyed, the anti beaming technology that protects Area 51 is still very much in tact.

-Sam: Area 51 has the strongest jamming devise that we're capable of devising. That was done to keep enemies from attacking the facility in order to free prisoners and steal Alien devices. I warned that it could be a problem in the case of an emergency.

-Daniel: Can you shut it down remotely?

-Sam: (sigh) I sure as hell am going to try. The fact that it didn't shut down in the attack is not a good sign. The controls are buried under all that rubble.

XOXO

Jack opened his eye. It was dark and cold and he could barely move. He was very dizzy and felt as if the space was swirling around him. As he was laid out chest down, he felt something underneath him. It was extremely dark but a small bit of red light showed through cracks in the rubble He focused his eyes and realized it was Jen. He tried to maneuver off of her as best he could but there was almost no room where they were trapped. He called out to her to see if she would respond.

-Jack: Major can you hear me? Wake up Hailey.

-Jen: (Barely opening her eyes) Sir, what… what's going on?

-Jack: There was some kind of explosion. Are you hurt?

-Jen: I think I'm ok. Just got a killer headache. How about you, Sir?

-Jack: I'm all right. My leg is a little banged up. Ditto on the headache. Sorry but I think we're going to have to stay like this for a while.

-Jen: It's ok. I think it's warmer this way.

Jack tried to shift his weight to the side off of Jen. He had lost quite a bit of weight but worried that he was too heavy for the very petite Major. He moaned loudly as he tried to move. Jen felt a warm stickiness on her.

-Jen: Sir! You're bleeding. I think you have a broken rib that's punctured through.

-Jack: Don't worry Major. That's not the first time.

-Jen: We have to try and tend to it, Sir. I'm going to need your shirt.

It hurt like crazy so Jack didn't argue with her. She ripped his shirt off and assessed the wound. The rib broke through the skin but didn't seem to have punctured a lung. Jen used Jack's shirt to stop the bleeding. Then she removed her shirt, ripping it, to wrap the wound the best that she could. Jack wasn't very comfortable being skin to skin with the young Major, but there was nothing that could be done.

-Jen: How long have we been down here?

-Jack: (struggling to see the time on his watch) A couple of hours.

-Jen: Do you think they're going to get us out of here, Sir?

-Jack: Yup. I'm sure any minute now they're going to beam us out.

-Jen: I don't think so, Sir. If they could I'm sure they would have by now. It's likely that the anti beaming shields are still active.

-Jack: Well, we will just have to be patient.

-Jen: (mumbling) Figures, I might die when my career is at a low point.

-Jack: What was that, Major?

-Jen: Nothing. Sorry, Sir.

-Jack: Major if you have something to say, just say it.

-Jen: (sigh) Why… why did you bring me here?

-Jack: Because you're one of our top scientist.

-Jen: Sir, you were just using me, so that you wouldn't risk losing Dr. Sinclair. When I first joined Stargate Command, I thought…

She stopped short because she became a little choked up. Jack was very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

-Jack: Major, have I ever given you any indication that you are less than an essential part of the SGC?

-Jen: No, Sir. It's just that, you're a huge part of why I joined. I remember my first assignment with the new recruits. You made me feel like I really belonged.

-Jack You were pretty incredible Major.

His voice trailed off and his eyes started to close. Jen became very concerned. She felt the dressing around his wound. It was sopping wet with blood. She managed to maneuver herself around so that Jack could lay on his back and she was on her side, slightly on top of him. She removed her shorts to use in order to slow the bleeding. She called out to him, hoping that he would regain consciousness. She gently touched his face in hopes of getting a response. She was afraid he might have internal injuries and that she was losing him. She had loved him from a distance for so long and he would never know the truth.

-Jen: Sir, please wake up. Don't leave me.

-Jack: (faintly) Major, you're here.

-Jen: I'm here, Sir.

-Jack: We're really in trouble this time aren't we?

-Jen: Yes, Sir.

-Jack: I had a dream… you and I got married.

-Jen: I had had that same dream.

-Jack: It's so damn cold.

-Jen: I know, Sir.

-Jack: if we don't make it out of here, I just want you to know, I've always loved you.

-Jen: What? Sir? I… I love you too.

Jen kissed him passionately on the lips and he kissed her back just as deeply. She couldn't believe what s was happening. It took all of this for him to reveal his true feelings for her.

But for Jack it wasn't what it seemed. A head injury coupled with the extreme amount of blood loss was causing him to become delirious. In his mind it was many years ago, and he was trapped in an icy tavern with Major Carter, fighting for his life. He hadn't reveled his true feelings then. But with his real life love and marriage to Sam clouding his thoughts, he somehow felt free to not hold his feelings back. He kissed her again and again.

In Jack's dream he was making love to Sam. It felt so real to him.

-Jack: (faintly) I love you Carter.

-Jen: Sir?

-Jack: I've always loved you Carter.

Jen couldn't speak. Tears flooded her eyes as she came to the realization of what was happening. She had just made love to an injured man who thought he was making love to his wife. She could barely catch her breath. Jen was heart broken. For years she had carried a torch or Jack, but when he returned with Sam and they were clearly a couple, she buried all those feelings. How could she have been so stupid to believe that he too had feelings for her? She was sobbing profusely when Jack called out to her.

-Jack: Don't be afraid. We're together.

-Jen: I messed up Sir. I'm sorry.

-Jack: I love you Carter. We're together. That's all that matters.

-Jen: (Sobbing) Yes Sir. We're together.

-Jack: Good. Now stop crying, Major. That's an order.

-Jen: yes, Sir.

Jen tried to get her crying under control. She checked Jack's wound and the bleeding seemed to slow. But he went unconscious and she couldn't wake him. She felt tired and her head hurt. She laid her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. The air was growing thin, and the temperature continued to drop. She just needed to close her eyes and rest. Just for a minute.

XOXO

Sam work diligently to find a way to shut down the jammer and anti beaming technology. Unfortunately she was the one who made it tamper resistant in the first place. The rescue mission was slow and daunting. The main medical facilities and Laboratories where above ground, but much of Area 51 was below ground. Daniel rejoined Sam in her work area. As soon as she saw him she had to ask.

-Sam: Did they find him?

-Daniel: No, I'm sorry. I was actually coming to see if you'd made any headway.

-Sam: No… Dam it, Daniel!

-Jack: Sam, you can do this.

-Sam: No, I can't! I can't clear my head and focus. I know I've had to work under pressure before, but this time Daniel…(sobbing) I just…

-Daniel: (putting his arms around her) I know.

-Ali: (walking into Sam's tent) Let me help you.

-Davis: (Following her) She just arrived with dr. Lam compliments of Col. Mitchell. He thought you could use a break.

-Sam: That'd be great, but I should probably go over the schematics with Ali.

-Ali: No need, Sam. I studied them all the way here and I have a few ideas. (looking over Sam's work) Oh, I see you already tried a couple, and with no success. Don't worry. I have a few more things. Just give me a few minutes.

-Sam: Ok. I'm just going to head over to ground zero.

-Davis: I don't know if that's a good idea.

-Daniel: He's right Sam, what if…

-Sam: I have to. He's down there somewhere. I just need to be there.

-Davis: All right. I'll go with you.

Once Sam got to ground zero, she began to think Davis and Daniel were right. Rescue workers were working diligently to recover people from the debris. Every time they found someone alive she hoped it was Jack, and every time they recovered a body, her heart sank in her chest. She just wanted him to be ok.

-Carolyn: Are you sure you want to be here?

-Sam: I have to be here. I have to be here when he comes out.

-Carolyn: All right Sam. If you're sure. I have to get back to the triage.

-Sam: Of course. I'll be fine.

As Carolyn went back to help the wounded, Sam took in the chaos around her. It some how seemed un real.

-Sam: Jack, please. You have to be alive. I need you.

Aliana, concluding that she wouldn't be able to shut the device down went another rout. She developed a device that would use a heavy particle wave to temporarily dampen the jammer. Perhaps it could weaken the jammer enough that the beaming device could lock on to life signs and they could rescue the survivors. However if there was too much compression the power source for the device could over load while trying to over compensate for. Ali called for Sam and a handful of available scientist to help her rig up the devices.

-Ali: It'll take all 5 devices. We'll surround the perimeter and get a chopper to hover above and set the frequencies. We'll start as low as possible and increase from there. Once we have a frequency level that works we'll have to time it carefully in 1 minute increments.

-Sam: This is crucial. If the frequency is to high it will over load the power source as it attempts to increase the output to counter our dampening. For this reason we need to run the dampeners for no longer than a minute.

Marks and Knocks readied their ships and prepared to beam out all life signs that they could pick up. The dampeners were in place and turned on. Level one setting did nothing. They continued to increase understanding that they could not pass level 5. It was looking bad as they increased the frequency past 3 and nothing was being picked up. They went to 4, then 4.1, and continued. Finally at 4.4 Marks called in.

-Marks: We're getting a reading.

-Knocks: So are we. Preparing to beam out.

They picked up as many as they could in 1 minute, and would have to wait a few minutes before they could try again. Sam hurried to the medical triage to see in any of the survivors was Jack. The first round did not pick him up. They repeated the procedure starting at 4.4 and beamed out several more victims.

-Ali: I'm afraid at this level we may only be able to try this 2 more times. I'm picking up some very strong energy readings each time.

-Marks: I read you loud and clear. Who ever can't be beamed out is going to have to be rescued the old fashioned way.

They tried again. Some of the weaker life signs were harder to get a read on. But still there was no Jack. Sam was close to losing it.

-Marks: Dr. Sinclair. We have to boost it a little higher. We can't get a lock on the weaker life signs. If we don't get them out, I don't think they'll survive long enough for a rescue team to dig them out.

-Ali: All right, but we will likely have less than a minute.

-Knocks: How much less?

-Ali: 35 seconds, 40 at the most.

They went again and the seconds ticked away. Knocks and marks beamed out every life they could lock onto. With a few seconds left Marks picked up on 3 more life signs.

-Marks: I need a little more time. I'm trying to lock on to these last 3.

-Ali: We're out of time.

-Knocks: I'll try to get the one by itself, you focus on the other 2.

-Ali: Guys! The power build up is at critical levels. We gotta shut it down!

-Marks: We got 'em! Shut it down!

The final 3 were beamed into the triage. Sam's eyes widened as two bodies were beamed in. The tiny body of Jen Hailey was limply draped across Jack. Sam didn't care that Jen was in nothing but panties and a sports bra. All she could see was Jack. They were in serious condition. Both had head injuries and had been deprived of oxygen. Jacks head injury was much worse, and he had lost a lot of blood. He was placed in a special Medical helicopter and Sam hopped in not wanting to leave his side.

Daniel felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. Jack and Sam were more than his friends; they were his family. He was bonded to them as well as Teal'c , Cam and Vala. But the bond between him and Jack was special. They had started this Stargate journey together. Aliana could see that this had weighed on Daniel more than he had said. She went over and wrapped her arms around him. He allowed himself to let go in her arms. He held her so tight that she could barely breath. But it was what he needed. He needed to hold on to someone; to be reassured that someone he loved would always be there.

XOXO

WHAT MATTERS MOST

Dec. 19, 2012

Daniel and Teal'c went into Jack's room at the hospital. They had visited every day for the past week, and Jack was anxious to get out of there.

-Jack: So are you guys here to pick me up? I'm ready to blow this joint!

-Daniel: Jack, you broke 2 ribs, fractured your scull and lost more blood than should be possible. I think you're lucky to be alive.

-Teal'c: Indeed.

-Jack: Awe. It's almost Christmas, for cryin' out loud! I don't want to miss our pre Christmas get together. I hear there's going to be cake.

-Daniel: Jack…

-Jack: Daniel…

-Sam: (Walking into the room) Boys. Yes there will be cake. And you can leave first thing in the morning. Just in time for our get together.

-Teal'c: That is most fortunate timing O'Neill. I have really come to enjoy these earth celebrations.

-Daniel: You really like the gifts.

-Teal'c: (smiling) Indeed.

XOXO

Later that day, Jack got a visit from Jen. She had been wanting to see him but was too afraid and embarrassed. She wasn't sure what he would think of her. She knocked softly on the door.

-Jack: Come in.

-Jen: It's me, Sir.

-Jack: Major Hailey. How are you?

-Jen: I'm fine, Sir. They released me 3 days ago. (Pointing to a chair by his bed) May I?

-Jack: Sure, have a seat. What's on your mind?

-Jen: I just wanted to see how you're doing.

-Jack: Much better. I'm checking out tomorrow.

-Jen: (Looking uncomfortable) That's good, Sir.

-Jack: Major, you may speak freely. What's on your mind?

-Jen: Do you remember anything from our time at area 51?

-Jack: I remember the flight there. You did great by the way. Umm the meeting… That was pretty horrible. And then we left the meeting. Something was bothering you.

-Jen: Yes, Sir. I was upset about some of the things that were said at the meeting.

-Jack: Well Major if I didn't tell you this then I should have. I think you are one of the top scientists in the world. Don't you ever feel second rate to any of the other scientist, because you're every bit as smart as they are. You're also a hell of a good shooter, and a critical member of Stargate Command.

-Jen: (tearing up) Thank you, Sir. That means a lot to me. When the bomb hit, you saved my life. When we were trapped under all that debris, I was so afraid that you were going to die, and that those would be our last moments together.

-Jack: (getting a little uncomfortable with her level of emotion) Major, we made it out…

Before he could finish what he was saying. Jen planted a kiss right on his lips. Jack was stunned, but quickly recovered and held her away. Jen stunned by her own actions, clasped her hands over her mouth.

-Jack: Major!

-Jen: Sir, I am so sorry. It's just that when we were trapped…

-Jack: Look, I get it. Sometimes when people go through traumatic experiences together, they become bonded and stuff. But that… kiss kind of stuff … can't happen again.

-Jen: Do you remember being trapped with me?

-Jack: No, I don't. I realize that it must have been really tough for you, but I was unconscious the whole time.

-Jen: (Crying) So you don't remember anything?

-Jack: No… Sorry Major. Look, I'm willing to over look this, seeing how this whole thing really hit you hard and all…

-Jen: (softly) Thank you, Sir… I have to go.

As she was leaving Jack tried to recall anything about being trapped, but all he could remember was Sam. He suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he didn't know why.

XOXO

Sat. Dec 22, 2012

Several mini celebrations were occurring at the SGC as friends celebrated Christmas together before leaving to visit family and friends. A group arrived from Atlantis that included Evan. Carolyn greeted him with a warm kiss.

The couple joined their friends at Jack and Sam's home for their annual pre-Christmas celebration. Teal'c and Cam arrived a short time after with a special friend, Jonas Quin. Teal'c and Vala truly enjoyed celebrating the earth holidays and traditions with their friends Jonas wasn't always able to come, but after hearing about Jacks close call, he didn't want to miss this one. Jen was still very uneasy. MJ could tell something was bothering her, but he figured it was PTSD from being buried alive and almost dying.

Jack looked around him. He was surrounded by every member of SG1 past and present, Gen. Landry and Dr. Lam. He knew that there were some who should be present but were not. And as was tradition, the current commander of the SGC gave the toast.

-Jack: I just want to say to all of you… I know what we do is our job, but we are family. And I mean that. We've been through some things together that literally no one could even imagine. We have a special bond, and that means a lot to me. To Sg1, the generals who command, and the Doctors who have practically put us back together so we could live to fight another day.

-Everyone: here, here!

-Jack: And to Janet Fraser and General George Hammond. We'll never forget you.

-Everyone: Here!

Vala seemed to be better, in the close company of her dearest friends. Aliana enjoyed hearing all their stories. They were all laughing as Teal'c and Cam recalled one of their many adventures together. Daniel pulled Aliana aside.

-Daniel: You're being awfully quiet tonight. What's on your mind.

-Ali: I'm just enjoying seeing you all together. You all really do have a special bond. It's pretty incredible.

-Daniel: Yeah, I can't explain it. It's like they are a part of me… of who I am.

-Ali: I can tell.

They returned to the group as Evan and Jack were talking about the first time they worked together. Daniel joined in and they all had a good laugh at their experience.

-Evan: (smiling) I know we can laugh about it now, but at the time…

-Daniel: (with a slight laugh)Yeah, I know what you mean. Being surrounded by a couple thousand Unas…

-Evan: All I know is when you said we all had to kneel down… I think I was the first one down, no second thought there.

As they told the story, Jack noticed Jen staring at him. When she saw him look back at her she tried to turn away. MJ also noticed. He tapped Cam on the shoulder, which prompted Cam to look at his watch.

-Cam: Well folks, it looks like it's that time. I'll be taking the current SG1 and Jonas back to Base with me. We can finish the party there.

-Landry: We better get going too. (Looking at Carolyn) You know how your mother gets.

-Ali: I'd better get going too. I need to finish packing.

-Daniel: I can take you home.

-Ali: No, Daniel. Vala already filled me in. You stay.

-Daniel: I'll pick you up first thing in the morning.

Everyone kissed and hugged as they said their good byes. Cam took his group back to the SGC. They were partying it up there before everyone parted for their Christmas break. Many of the members of the Destiny crew got together Cam made sure that Jonas went back through the gate, but not before Jonas got to enjoy the partying. Teal'c arrived a couple of hours later, and met up with Cam.

-Cam: Teal'c and I are going to head out. Vala, you sure you don't want to come to Kansas with us. My mom's making pie. And you know she adores you.

-Vala: As lovely as that sounds, I already promised Jen a girl's only trip. She's been a bit shook up since her near death excursion with Jack. Do send your mother my love.

-Cam: All right. Teal'c, you ready to roll?

-Teal'c: I am indeed ready to roll, Col. Mitchell.


	13. A Season To Give Part 1

CH13 A Season To Give (Part 1)

**XOXO What She Wants**

The night flew by as the Original members of SG1 celebrated together. As nice as it was being with everyone, Jack was happy to finally be alone with Sam. They hadn't realized that it was almost morning, and time to leave for her brother's. As tired as she was, she knew the kids were waiting to finish decorating the Christmas tree, and she wanted to be there with them. As Sam was gathering a few more presents to take, Jack started getting frisky with her. He gave her bottom a squeeze before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.  
-Jack: (Kissing the back of her shoulder) Do you think we have a little time for just "us" before we go?  
- Sam: (giggling) We really need to get going.  
-Jack: (Teasing) I know you want to...  
-Sam: Just let me grab a couple more things and we might have a few minutes. Who knows, maybe this time I might get pregnant.  
Jack let out a quiet sigh. He hadn't meant to do it and he hoped that Sam didn't hear it. But Sam knew. She regretted saying it as soon as the words left her mouth. Jack loosened his hold from her waist and let her finish what she was doing. He just wanted to be intimate with the woman he loves without the pressure of making a baby.

**~X~**

They managed to get checked into the hotel and arrive at Mark and Heather's house before breakfast. They greeted each other with hugs and kisses. It was then that Sam realized how far along Heather was in her pregnancy. She was so happy for them, but she felt a slight sinking feeling in her gut. She couldn't help but think "why couldn't it be me". Even with a smile plastered on her face Jack new it must be a little hard for Sam. He reached out and gave her arm a gentle reassuring rub. She looked at him and smiled. He knew her so well.

As Heather finished fixing breakfast, Sam and Jack helped the kids put the final touches on the Christmas tree. The moment seemed so ordinary, but for Sam it brought up so many emotions. She had always said she didn't regret her choices. But in this moment, she did. All she could think about was how desperately she wanted a family with Jack. She knew that he was fine not having kids. Jack was happy just to have Sam, and he wanted desperately for her to be happy. As Jack watched Sam with Marks kids, he could sense what nobody else in the room. There was sadness behind her smile, a longing hidden behind the sparkle in her blue eyes. He felt terrible for what had happened earlier that morning.

**XOXO Keeping Secrets**

After leaving the SG1 Annual Christmas Party, Ali headed back to the SGC to pick up a few things. As Aliana was going to her quarters, Col. Davis stopped her.

-Davis: Gen. O'Neill said that I should give you this. (He handed her a box and a note) It's already been thoroughly checked.

-Ali: (Seeing that it was from Ba'al) Are you sure?

-Davis: Unfortunately with Ba'al we can never be too sure. However the General is confident that you can handle Ba'al if he's up to no good.

Aliana opened the box, and inside was a small music box of sorts. She read the note.

_My dearest Aliana_

_I know that you have been disappointed that I have not shared much about your mother with you. Trust that I have told you all that I can for now. This music box contains a song from your mother's home world. She hummed and sang it often, and now I am sharing it with you. Enjoy your Earth holiday with your Tauri friends and never forget that you have a father who loves you and who always wanted you._

_With Love,_

_Your Father, Ba'al_

Aliana tried not to get emotional about the gift. She went to her lab and quickly ran any test she could think of to ensure the gift was not a trick. It seemed to be ok. She reluctantly opened the box and began to listen to the song. She slowly sat in a chair listening intently. As the melody played, it brought tears to her eyes. She read the note again and again, trying to make some sence of her life… her reality. She was truly startled by her phone ringing.

-Ali: Hello. This is Dr. Sinclair.

-Daniel: (on the phone) What are youing at the SGC? I was worried sick when I got home and you weren't here.

-Ali: I'm sorry, I came to get a few things and I lost track of time.

-Daniel: Have you been crying?

-Ali: Oh, just getting a little sentimental for the holiday. It's nothing serious. I'm on my way.

She was in her room packing when Vala came to the door.

-Vala: Can I come in?

-Ali: Sure, I thought you had already left with Jen.

-Vala: We'll be leaving soon. (Smiling her big Cheesy smile) I got some things for you and Daniel. One for every night of your holiday! Open it.

Ali gave Vala a sweet but suspicious look as she took the boxes. Each box had a sexy and unique piece of lingerie in it. Ali's eyes were wide open at the gorgeous pieces. She started to blush, but she really appreciated Vala's gift.

-Ali: You shouldn't have. (Her attention was drawn to one piece in particular) Where did you get this?

-Vala: I found this one stashed away in one of the storage rooms filled with junk and items found off world. Sexy isn't it. I figured Daniel would especially appreciate this one.

-Ali: It's gorgeous, but I can't tell how it is supposed to go.

-Vala: The necklace part goes like this, and then, the cloth hangs over your chest like this. (She put it on Ali to demonstrate) Then this part goes around your waist. And this cloth hangs down here like this, or you can put it to the side. It's so sexy. Daniel won't be able to resist exploring. Save this one for Christmas day. You know, Daniel is very special to me, and I want him to be happy in every way. You make him happy, so I want you to give him a really special night.

-Ali: (Really embarrassed, but understanding) I will. Thank you.

-Vala: there's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about. When we were on the Daedalus… I may have acted inappropriately towards Daniel.

-Ali: I know. He told me that you were in a bad place and you did something that you would not have done under normal circumstances.

-Vala; Did he tell you what I did and what it was about?

-Ali: No. And I don't need to know. It's ok. I'm just glad that you are doing better.

-Vala: Well, I owe you an apology. And I just want you to know that I'm not going after Daniel. And Daniel is the perfect gentleman. He is loyal through and through. A lot of men would have taken advantage of such an opportunity.

-Ali: Thank you for telling me.

Vala gave her a smile and a quick hug before leaving.

**~X~**

MJ had enjoyed the annual SG1 Christmas party. He felt honored to be a part of it, but now he was more than ready to see his family. This was the first Christmas they would have together since Vanessa's return, and the family was in a celebratory mood. With his bags packed and ready to go, MJ went to find Jen. He and Vanessa were leaving soon, and he wanted to check on his dear friend before they took off. She saw him coming and looked for an escape.

-MJ: Jen, wait up.

-Jen: Oh, hey. Have fun visiting your parents.

-MJ: Before I go, I just want to make sure you're all right. You've been acting a little off.

-Jen: (She had a strange look in her eyes) I can't help it. Being trapped down there with him…

-MJ: Wait a minute. Jennifer Hailey! You don't still have a thing for him do you? What about that Eli guy?

-Jen: You don't understand MJ. There's nothing there between me and Eli.

-MJ: Well there sure as hell isn't anything between you and the General!

-Jen: MJ… You weren't there. Everything is different now.

-MJ: Why, because you almost died together? Did something happen?

-Jen: Just let it go MJ. Please. I don't want to talk about it.

-MJ: Well, Vanessa and I are heading out. Are you sure you're all right?

-Jen: I'll be fine. (She realized she shouldn't give him a hard time for caring, and let out a sigh) Hey, MJ… thanks for always looking out for me.

-MJ: Hey, nobody loves ya like I do.

-Jen: That's true. Now get outa here. I'm ok, really.

He conceded, and gave her a goodbye hug. From the corner of his eye he saw his sister kissing Varro. He wasn't sure if Varro could be trusted. He walked over not at all worried about interrupting the two.

-MJ: Time to go, Van.

-Van: I wish you could come with us and meet our family.

-Varro: Maybe one day. Now is not the time. I am not allowed to leave the base under any circumstances.

-Van: With everything that's happened the past few days, I'm surprised it's not worse.

-MJ: (Clearing his throat) Ahem! Van!

-Varro: I'll be here when you get back.

-Vanessa: (Barely breaking from her kiss with Varro) Just one more minute…

-MJ: (rolling his eyes) He said he'll be here when you get back.

-Varro: You better go with your brother. I'll see you soon.

Vanessa grabbed her bag and walked away with her brother. She could tell by his expression that his shortness with her was more out of concern than anything else.

-Van: He's a good guy MJ.

-MJ: How can you trust him so easily after what just happened.

-Van: He had nothing to do with that. He has no affiliation with the New Alliance. They all think he's dead.

-MJ: Who do you think he's going to be loyal to? His brother is with them.

-Van: You don't know him like we do. We've all been through hell together. We trust him.

-MJ: I just don't want you to get hurt, Van.

**XOXO Girls Gone Wild**

Jennifer went to her quarters and grabbed her bag. She was eager to join Vala for a girl's only excursion to Benetar. Everything that just happened between her and Jack left her hurt and confused. The fact that her Father was in Aruba with his new 22 year old wife, and had not even thought to see her for Christmas, made Jen feel down right pathetic. She met up with Vala in the Gate Room and through the Stargate they went. Benetar was a lovely modern planet, that recently became a port or hub for interstellar travelers. Many humanoid sentient aliens used it as a main point of trade, and it had a dynamite party scene.

The ladies rented a room and dropped off their bags. Vala was more than ready to get the party started. She had been so depressed the past few weeks and hoped that this get away would help her out of the funk she was in. Besides, the Christmas holiday didn't have the same sentiment that for her that it had for her Earth friends.

They decided to do a little Bar hopping. The first bar they hit was a total dive. But it had some good cheep booze. They had no problem finding guys to buy them some drinks, but these ragged popper types were not the kind of guys Vala was looking to hook up with. Once the ladies had their fill, they went to the next bar. This place was just what they were looking for. It was ultra modern with cool lights and phenomenal music. And the men were much better looking.

-Vala: Ahhh Yes. This is more like it.

-Jen: (a little drunk from the 1st bar) I just wanna get drunk and get lucky.

-Vala: Looks like we're in the right place then.

Vala immediately zeroed in on 2 very good looking men at the Bar. They waved the ladies over for some drinks. Vala went to the bar, but Jennifer recognized someone on the dance floor. It was Racco. She remembered their one nightstand and how when he released his pheromone, she felt a high like sensation. It was way better that being drunk. Maybe she could have that feeling again. He saw her in the distance watching him, and smiled at her. Jennifer stood there not sure if she really wanted to hook up with him again. He started walking towards her, and she stood there waiting. He came right up to her and kissed her with an open mouth she opened her mouth letting his long Labracian tongue slide all the way in. She sucked his tongue harder and harder as they kissed. A little bit of his pharamone was released and Jen got slight sensations of that blissful high.

-Racco: I know what you want. Come with me and I'll give it to you.

-Jenn: Ok.

She waved to Vala that she was leaving. Vala gave her a huge grin with a thumbs up and turned her attention back to the two handsome men at the bar with her.

**~X~**

Racco brought Jen back to his apartment. They were barely through the door when she began kissing him franticly and and pulling off his clothes. He stopped her for a moment wondering what had changed.

-Racco: I remember the first time we were together. You barely gave me the time of day. I really had to work to get you in my bed. What's changed?

-Jen: Let's just say it's been a difficult few months. Maybe I want a man who wants me back.

-Racco: You're so lovely. I would think every man would want you.

-Jen: (near tears) No. Nobody wants me.

-Racco: That's not true…

-Jen: My best friend who I've liked for years, never even looked at me that way. Then the geekiest guy I know rejected me for a dead chick in a computer. And to top it all of, the one man I have loved since I was 18 had sex with me and rejected me for his wife. I have to live with these guys. I work with them every day and it hurts so bad to know that none of them wants me.

Jen burst into tears unable to hold back her emotions. Racco at 6 foot 4 inches towered over her. He crouched down and whipped the tears from her eyes.

-Racco: Please don't cry love.

-Jen: You don't understand. Not even my own father wants to be with me. On my planet, it's a special holiday that we spend with the people we love, and we share gifts. My father didn't want to be with me. Nobody wants me.

-Racco: I want you. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you.

-Jen: Can you make me feel good again?

-Racco: I know what you need. But you have to understand what I need. The first time we were together, I didn't go as long as I could. This time I give you what you need and you give me what I need.

-Jen: Ok.

-Racco: Good. Now no more tears. You be a good girl for me and I'll make you feel real good.

They began to kiss again and strip each other from their clothes. The first time they were together, the tiny breasts and vagina of the tri-gendered alien bothered her. But tonight, she wanted to be kinky, carefree and wild. It was a wild and crazy night and Racco allowed Jen to get the natural high she wanted.

Jen remained high from the special liquid pheromone of Racco's tongue. He did not feel bad about making love to her while she was high. He had warned her ahead of time, and he knew she would appreciate the special gift he had saved for her. He put his pheromones in several small containers and placed them in the freezer. If she would have him he would continue to do this for her for the rest of her stay. He laid down next to her and began to talk to her. She was still high and funny to talk to. Racco thought that it was going to be a very interesting couple of days.

**~X~**

Back at the bar, Vala continued to get really friendly with the two gentlemen she met. They played a few rounds of a card game similar to poker, and Vala won.

-Vala: All right boys. It's time to pay up.

-Cleff: Your place or ours.

-Vala: I'm staying right down the road. Let's go.

Vala couldn't believe her luck. She was going to get some two on one action, and these guys were hot. They were a little nervous, so Vala had to loosen them up. When they were done, the men laid out on the bed completely exhausted while Vala went to the bathroom freshen up. When she came out, she grabbed the men's clothes and got them out of bed. -Vala: All right boys, that was fun but the party's over. Time to go. -Cleff: But we can do it again if you want. -Vala: No that's ok. Up you go. -Gabin: Uh, should we call on you tomorrow? -Vala: (Pushing them out the door) That won't be necessary. Bye, bye now! She quickly closed the door behind her, and hopped in the bed to get a good nights sleep. She was sure her therapist would have a thing or two to say about this. As she slept she started to dream about Baal. He was in love with one of Qetesh's former hosts. Vala woke quickly from her disturbing dream. It was unusual for her to have a Qetesh dream especially one that felt more like a memory.

**XOXO Bad Boys**

Cam and Teal'c had a wonderful Christmas in Kansas with his parents. To Teal'c's delight, Cam's family had a traditional celebration on the farm. They did caroling and a hey ride with much of the community at an annual Christmas celebration. They decked the halls of Old Farmer McGradey's Barn, and were enjoying the festivities. Teal'c was one of the judges for the best pie contest. Cam's mom won hands down. They were singing Christmas carols when in walked Amy Vanderberg with her parents and her 2 kids. Cam's heart skipped a beat and so did hers when she saw him. Amy's parents took the kids to get some treats and Amy made her way over to Cam and greeted him with a warm hug.

-Amy: Hi Cam. It's good to see you again.

-Cam: Wow, Amy, you look beautiful as always.

-Amy: Who are you here with?

-Cam: Just my mom and dad, and my friend T (pointing to Teal'c)

-Amy: Oh, no one else?

-Cam: No. Darryl just got married so he's with his wife's family in Oklahoma.

-Amy: That's not exactly who I was talking about.

-Cam: If you're asking if I am seeing anyone, the answer is no. What about you?

-Amy: Nope. Still single.

-Cam: hard to believe a beautiful woman like yourself is still single.

-Amy: Well, I'm not as young as I used to be. And with a 7 and a 10 year old. There aren't a whole lot of guys wanting to look in my direction.

-Cam: You know , Amy, your boys aren't the reason we didn't work.

-Amy: Cam, I know that. I couldn't get past all the secrets, and the dangers of your job. I think I drove you over the edge with all my questioning and worrying.

-Cam: That wasn't your fault. I think what you were doing was normal. I'd have been the same way if the rolls had been reversed. I did try to get you clearance, but with the kids and the ex… the government just wouldn't approve it. They thought it was too dangerous.

-Amy: I know. It's just that sometimes I wonder if it was worth losing what we had.

-Cam: What I do it's… more than just a job. I can't tell you anything about it, but…. I just can't give it up.

As he was talking they realized that music was playing and couples were dancing around them. Cam feeling a bit awkward put his arms out to Amy and she joined him in a dance. The songs were fast and fun. Everyone was cutting up and enjoying the music. Cam and Amy danced and laughed forgetting all about the problems from the past. Teal'c found himself dancing it up with one of the farmer's granddaughters named Mary Lyn. She was a pretty young thing with big blond hair, a tiny waist and tight blue jeans. At some point Cam noticed Teal'c and Mary Lyn leaving the barn. He heard that she was a wild child, but figured that Teal'c could handle himself. Amy's mom came up to her and told her the boys were tired and ready to head home. Amy was having so much fun she didn't want to leave.

-Amy: Looks like I have to go.

-Mrs Vanderberg: I'm sorry dear. You were having ssuch a nice time. I haven't seen you smiling and laughing so much in a long time.

-Amy: It was fun, but this is my life now.

-Cam: You know I could give you a ride home, so you can stay a little longer.

-Amy: You wouldn't mind driving me.

-Cam: Not at all.

-Mrs. Vand: Oh that would be wonderful. Amy, Dear, I can put the boys to bed. You have fun.

-Amy: Thanks mom.

Amy's parents left with her boys. A while later a slow song came on as the night was winding down. The song was _I'll Be Home For Christmas._ They slowly began to dance close and closer until Amy's head was resting on Cam's shoulder, and he was holding her around the waist. They were getting very nostalgic. Amy looked up at Cam and he looked down at her. They got closer… nose to nose. Amy was hoping that Cam would kiss her, and he felt the urge to do just that. Just as they were about to the song ended and Farmer McGradey announced with a loud old voice.

-McGradey: All righty folks. I hope ya'll enjoyed the evnin' But it's time to say g'night. Have a very Merry Christmas.

Cam and Amy both felt like they had missed an opportunity. Cam looked around for Teal'c so they could head back to his parents' house, but Teal'c was no where to be found. Farmer McGradey came up to him.

-McGradey: Ahhh, Cameron, there you are. My granddaughter wanted me to tell you that she gave your friend T… is that his name?… Any way she's giving him a ride tonight.

-Cam: Oh, is she? ( trying not to grin at the old man's ignorance) Isn't that nice of her.

-McGradey: Yes it is. She's such a nice girl. She's so friendly. Well you two have a good night.

Cam and Amy turned to walk away both snickering, but trying not to be too loud about it. As they walked off Farmer McGradey called out to them and they stopped cold thinking that they had been caught laughing at his expense. As they turned they saw him standing and pointing their direction.

-McGradey: Cameron Mitchell!

-Cam: Yes sir (sounding a bit guilty)

-McGradey: (Giving him a cheesy grin and point up) You're standin under the mistletoe with that purdy young lady by your side. You best give her a kiss. Now that's an opportunity if I ever did see one! Merry Christmas.

He let out a loud hollar laugh and walked away. Cam looked at Amy who was now bright red from blushing.

-Cam: Well, I certainly wouldn't want to miss out on an opportunity like this.

-Amy: Me too.

He leaned in for a kiss. At first it was going to be short and sweet, but they lingered a bit and the kiss turned into something more. He held her in his arms and kissed her more passionately than he should have. Their tongues began to mingle as they became entranced with one another. He slowly pulled away from the kiss leaving Amy wanting more. He didn't want to but he knew he had to.

-Cam: I'd better get you home.

-Amy: (with a disappointed smile) You're right.

The drive back to the Vanderberg Estate was nice. They had a good laugh about Teal'c and Mary Lyn, and Cam's old buddy Darryl.

-Amy: So you're friend T is not married?

-Cam: Nope. He has an on again off again girlfriend, back where he's from. She won't get serious because she thinks marriage is a way for a man to dominate her. So until she'll commit, T is free to do his thing.

-Amy: I was surprised to hear that Darryl got married.

-Cam: Me too.

-Amy: Is she really a stripper from Vegas?

-Cam: No, now she's not a stripper. She's a showgirl. See. (Handing her a cell phone and showing a picture of Darryl's new wife).

-Amy: Wow! I know Darryl's a nice looking guy, but she is really gorgeous… and young! You don't think she married him for the money do you?

-Cam: Yup, I do. He calls me up from Vegas, talking about he just won a quarter million dollars at the roulettes table. The next morning he calls me up to tell me he got hitched to "Bambi". Yup that's her name.

-Amy: You're kidding?!

-Cam: Nope. I figure let him has his fun.

They talked the whole ride, avoiding any talk of the kiss or their past relationship. As they approached the large horse ranching estate, Amy grew quiet. Cam wondered what was on her mind but was afraid to ask. As he turned to drive into the estate, Amy broke the silence.

-Amy: Do you mind driving me up to the stables? I went riding earlier and I think I left my house key with my gear. I'd hate to wake my parents this late.

-Cam: Sure. No problem.

To drove down the path towards the ranch away from the main house. Amy pointed out which of the stables to go to. She was still very quite which made cam a little uneasy.

-Amy: I'm not sure where I put them. Do you mind helping me look? I hate to put you out.

-Cam: I don't mind at all, if it means spending more time with you.

She smiled at him. It was exactly how she hoped he would feel. They went in, and Amy turned on a lantern and hung it on a hook. Cam looked around and noticed no horses rooming in the stable. Amy looked nervous.

-Amy: Remember the first song we ever danced to?

-Cam: Yeah, I remember. You went to Prom with Rick what's his name and I went with Loretta Gomez. She was madder than fire when I asked you to dance with me.

-Amy: So was Rick. (laughing nervously) I wish we would have confessed how we felt about each other way back then.  
-Cam: Yeah me too. Who knows how things would have turned out. I'll never forget that cheesy 80's song.  
-Amy: I heard it on the radio a while back. I found the song and downloaded it on my phone.

She fidgeted nervously at her phone looking for the song. She finally found the song and hit play, but Cam was done playing games. He wanted to know what was going on. He walked up to her, and stood a few inches in front her her, looking her right in the eye.

-Cam: What are we doing here? Where are the horses?

-Amy: (looking embarrassed as if she were caught) There aren't any horses here. Cam, I'm sorry. I lied to you.

-Cam: You lied to me?

-Amy: I didn't ask you here to help me find my key. I was hoping… God this is embarrassing. I was hoping that you would take advantage of another opportunity.

-Cam: you mean you wanted me to seduce you?

-Amy: (turning red and covering her face with her hands) Oh, I'm so humiliated.

-Cam: Amy, we tried to do the whole relationship thing. It didn't work out.

-Amy: I know. And I'm not trying to get you back into a relationship. I know where we stand. You're never going to leave your job. But I still care about you.

-Cam: And I care about you too.

-Amy: Then will you do this for me? I wish I knew how to be coy and seductive, but all I can do is be me. This is me, asking you to be with me tonight.

As the song _Make It Real _played quietly in the background, Cam couldn't help but feel those old feelings rising up. There in front of him, Amy stood, so vulnerable. How could he say no? He never gave her a strait answer. Instead he cupped her chin and drew it into him. He planted a tender kiss on her lips. That was all the yes she needed. She pulled a couple of thick blankets from a shelf and Cam helped her lay then out. Being with Amy was sweet and intimate.

He pulled a blanket over their bodies and they laid in each other's arms for a little while longer. They didn't say a word as they rested in each others arms. There was nothing to be said. They both knew that as nice as it would be, they had no future together. This night had not only been therapeutic for Amy, but for Cam as well. He realized more than ever that he had to find someone to love, marry, and have a family with. He didn't want to waist one more moment or miss any more opportunities. And most of all he felt he could move on after Vala, something he had believed to be impossible.

To Be Continued in the next Chapter


	14. A Season To Give Part 2

CH 14 A Season to Give (Part 2)

**XOXO BAD BOYS 2**

The next morning Cam and Teal'c helped his parents take down the decorations. Cam's dad kept giving him a look that made him a little nervous. He had a feeling he was in for a lecture.

-Cam: Are you sure you wanna take these down so early. You usually leave things decorated until after New Years.

-Mom: (Giving Cam the eye) It's not like we have any grandchildren to enjoy all this decor.

-Dad: Besides, this year I'm taking your mom to the Virgin Islands for New years.

-Mom: (Grinning giddily) Even the name sounds so *sigh… Oh I can't wait to get your dad down there and…

-Cam: (wincing) Ok, Mom, we get the picture.

Mrs. Mitchell left the room and teal'c followed her carrying some boxes. thought it was a good time to have a chat with his son.

-Dad: So you got in pretty late… or should I say early.

-Cam: Sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you when I cam in.

-Dad: Coming in late isn't what bothers me. Have things changed between you and Amy?

-Cam: No, Sir.

-Dad: Son, I didn't raise you to be the kind of guy who takes advantage of vulnerable women.

-Cam: Come on, dad. Trust me. It wasn't like that at all. You know me better than that.

-Dad: So I guess that means you aren't seeing anyone.

-Cam: Nope.

-Dad: What about Carolyn? You two were a perfect match…

-Cam: It's too late. She's found someone else, and she really loves him.

-Dad: And Vala? I know she a lot of work, but your mom and I both adore her. You two seemed really good together.

-Cam: I agree. And I tried, I really did. It just didn't happen. And I'm done trying. Look I know you and mom have everything hangin' on me. I'm your only kid, so if grandkids are in your future, I gotta make it happen. And believe me, I want kids and a family too. It's just so damn hard in my line of work to make it happen. That's why I tried so hard with Vala and Carolyn.

-Dad: Jeeza, Cam! I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. It's not your fault you're our only kid.

-Cam: Hey, it's not your fault either, or mom's. Life just happens and you deal with what your given. I just want you to know, I haven't given up, ok.

-Dad: All right, son.

Teal'c walked in the room as the men finished their conversation. He and Cam carried the tree outside to chop it up for firewood and kindling. Cam wasn't one for getting into other peoples sex lives, but he was more than a little curious if his old friend got lucky.

-Cam: So when'd you get in last night?

-Teal'c: (raising an eyebrow) I believe I arrive back before you did.

-Cam: Did you stay out with Mary Lyn?

-Teal'c: indeed I did. She's a very… energetic young lady.

-Cam : I bet she is. I suppose she showed you a really good time?

-Teal'c: (Looking over at his friend with a huge smile) Indeed.

**~X~**

****REWIND: What happened with Teal'c last night?

Early on at the party, Teal'c caught the attention of Mary Lyn. Some might call her a bit of a slut, She was her mamma's daughter. She was 19 years old and had been with as many guys. Some might say that's not a lot, but for a small town in Kansas, it made for quite the reputation. She was a sweet and funny girl who talked a million miles a minute. Most guys put up with the non stop talking because of her long blond hair and big green eyes. Tonight she wore a pair of skin tight jeans and a red tube top with white fluff around the top to match her Santa Clause hat.

She spent the entire night following Teal'c around, talking his ear off. Teal'c found her very attractive and even amusing at times, but the talking was a bit much. She shut up for nothing. While on the dance floor, he managed to get away from her for a brief moment. He had to give his ears and brain a rest. He sat at a table in a far corner. It only lasted a few minutes, before she found him again. She bounced right over and sat at the table with him.

-Mary Lyn: There you are! I was having so much fun dancing and talking with everyone that I forgot all about cha for a sec. Don't worry, I won't do that again. I like it here in this corner. I feel like I can get to know you better. (feeling his arms) You are so big and muscular like. You must work out all the time. I work out too. I do those pole dancin' DVDs. That's how I keep my butt so tight. You know if you're done talking, We can go back to my place and I can show you what I can do?

-Teal'c: I am indeed ready to stop talking.

-Mary Lyn: C'mon let's go. Grandpa!

-McGradey: Yes, Dear?

-Mary Lyn: Can you tell Cameron that his friend T is ready to go, so I'm gonna give him a ride.

-McGradey: Of course, Dear. You're such a sweet girl. Be safe.

-Mary Lyn: Oh I will, Grandpa… I will.

She drove him to her trailer that was at the edge of her Grandfathers farm. It was a short drive but she talked the whole way. Teal'c began to wonder if this was going to be worth it. She didn't stop to take a breath.

-Mary Lyn: Here we are. Do you like it? (Not giving him a chance to answer) This is my very first place all on my own. Come on, I wanna show you something.

She escorted Teal'c inside and turned on some country party music. He couldn't help but notice a pole right in the middle of the room. She noticed Teal'c admiring her boob job.

-ML: You like 'um. I got them done this summer when I went to visit my mom in L.A. She's a big video star out there. Oh and guess what else my mamma got me.

Mary Lyn wasn't shy about showing Teal'c a very intimate body piercing.

-ML: You wanna come touch it?

-Teal'c: Indeed.

-ML: Nice huh! My mom says all the hottest dancers in L.A. are getting them. I'm going this summer to be a dancer. (She stood on the table and faced Teal'c) Let me show you how I'm gonna do it when I become a famous dancer.

Finally she stopped talking, and started dancing on the table, giving him a little show. When she finished she stepped off the table and started kissing him.

-T: Before we go any further, O'Neill say I should obtain confirmation of your age. Are you indeed over the age of 18?

-ML: Yes I am. I swear it on my great grandma's grave I am 19 almost twenty.

Before Teal'c had a chance to make a move, Mary Lyn jumped up and screamed.

-ML: OH my Gawd! That's my Jam!

Teal'c was actually so caught off guard, that she was able to push him into a rocker recliner. As she began to prance around the room to the song _Badonkadonk _. She made her way to the pole and did things that made Teal'c drop his jaw. She held on to the pole and flipped upside down and did the splits. Then in perfect rhythm she crossed and uncrossed her legs around the pole. She flipped back right side up and humped the pole. Teal'c was smiling big as he enjoyed the show. Mary Lyn then jumped on the table and really let lose. She could really dance, and she was all into it. Teal'c applauded as the song came to an end and she took a deep bow.

Mary Lyn and Teal'c headed for the couch for some real fun. After doing the deed in the living room of her trailer, he walked her to the one bedroom and laid her on the bed, and she held her hand out for him to lay with her. He obliged her, thinking she was ready to go to sleep. She rested her head on his chest, and to his dismay started talking again. She went on and on about her dreams of becoming a famous dancer in Los Angeles. After 20 minutes of her drabble, Teal'c interrupted her.

-T: I'm afraid I have to return to the Mitchell's.

-ML: Aww… do you have to?

-T: Indeed.

-ML: Wait, before you go… We could have some more fun, if you want…

-T: Indeed!

Hey, who was Teal'c to say no. After all her hospitality, he thought it would just be plain rude to turn her down.

**XOXO DO FOR LOVE**

Jack and Sam enjoyed spending Christmas Eve with Mark and his family.

His ever-growing family was so happy to see them. Mark now had four children David, Lisa, Shannon, and Christopher, and Heather was pregnant with number five. That evening the whole family sat in the living room around the tree drinking eggnog, and talking about family and the good old days. Sam had a hard time trying not to stare at Heather's huge baby bump. She was 8 months along and very big. As they were talking, Heather let out a gasp. Everyone stopped.

-Heather: Oh! My goodness!

-Mark: Is everything ok?

-Heather: (Shifting in her seat) Yes, ooh. The baby is just kicking like crazy. I don't think he agrees with all the desert I ate earlier. Ooh, there he goes again.

-Sam: Wow, that's pretty incredible.

-Heather: I have to agree with you. And you're an astrophysicist, so you would know incredible. Do you want to feel?

-Sam: Really? Yes, I'd love to. (reaching out and touching her round abdomen.) Oh my gosh! (smiling) That is just… incredible.

Jack saw the sparkle in Sam's eyes. She was hooked. He took in the whole atmosphere of the family together. He missed this. He missed Charlie. And at that moment Jack realized that he wanted a family with Sam more than anything. It wasn't just him wanting it for Sam any more. He wanted it for them. Mark's younger son hopped on Jack's lap with his Buzz Lightyear Book.

-Christopher: Will you read to me Uncle Jack?

-Jack: Sure buddy!

-Christopher. I'm gonna fly jets just like you uncle Jack. And one day I'm gonna fly infinity and beyond!

-Jack: You know what? I bet you will.

Jack glanced over at Sam who was beaming. He gave her a wink and a smile as Sam sat with Heather to get all the details about motherhood.

**~X~**

They returned to their hotel late that night. Sam was worn out from running after the kids all day. She knew that Christmas day would be even more hectic with the children, but she looked forward to it. She started to undress, craving a hot shower. Once she had her blouse off she reached behind to undo her bra clasp. Her hand was met by Jack's hand.

-Jack: I'll get that for you. And this too.

Sam could tell he was in a frisky mood. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but she was enjoying the extra attention. He kissed the back of her neck and shoulder before turning her around and admiring the view. She still blushed whenever he did this. He pulled her close for a kiss. She pulled her head back slightly and looked him in the eye.

-Sam: You do know we have to be up and back at my brothers in just a few hours?

-Jack: So what if we're a little late.

-Sam: You want to torture the kids by making them wait for their presents? We have a lot of packages to get over there.

-Jack: (grinning and speaking in a low growling voice) Right now I'm more concerned with my package, and what I want to give you.

-Sam: (being playful) Oh, and what do you want to give me?

-Jack: (suddenly serious) A baby.

It wasn't what Sam had expected to hear. She had thought he would come back at her with some raunchy comment. She stared at him for a few seconds, not sure how to respond.

-Jack: I know before it seemed like I was only doing this for you, and… I guess I kinda was. But I want to have a family with you. I realize that now more than ever.

-Sam: (looking deep into his brown eyes, and near tears) You really mean this?

-Jack: Yes…

He barely got the words out before she was kissing him.

They laid together hoping that maybe this time he would have given her the baby she so desperately wanted. They so desperately wanted.

**XOXO VISION OF LOVE**

Daniel and Aliana were enjoying their time in Napa. They spent most of Christmas Eve out in the town enjoying some local Christmas festivities. They were inseparable, and for the time it seemed like all issues with Ba'al were the furthest thing from their minds. The couple were already putting Vala's Christmas presents to them to good use. For once Daniel really appreciated Vala's kinky ways. Tonight was the night Aliana was going to wear the special garment Vala had picked for Daniel. It was truly seductive. The necklace and belt were made of a beautiful silver metal carved into swirls. The necklace hung down her chest with a swirl carved into it that hung down. At the end of the swirling was a small gem.

Daniel was laying on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of silk boxers. He was feeling anxious in anticipation of what special treat Ali would be wearing tonight. She was finally ready, and as seductively as she knew how, walked out of the bathroom. When Daniel saw her his jaw dropped and he felt as if his heart had stopped. He sat up in the bed staring at her. Aliana twirled around to give him a little show, but still he said nothing.

-Ali: You don't like it.

-Daniel: (almost to choked up to speak) No, it's… You look incredible. I just… Where did she find it?

-Ali: (A little worried) In a storage room with a bunch of artifacts and… I can take it off…

Daniel: (staring intently at her) No… don't… don't go. (barely able to speak) Show me.

Aliana wasn't sure what to think. She turned around slowly, letting him take in the beautiful view. He stared at her so enthralled that Aliana's heart began to pound. His was pounding too. How could Vala have possibly known about this garment? And the way Aliana looked wearing it completely stunned him. He motioned for Aliana to turn again. And she did. Daniel started to relax on the bed.

-Daniel: (softly) Don't stop.

Aliana started to sway and slowly dance. She wasn't sure why, but the tune from the music box popped into her head. She hummed the tune as she dance seductively. Daniel thought his mind was playing tricks on him. The tune was familiar to him. He laid back on the bed and reached out for Aliana to join him. He looked at her so deeply and desperately, as she made her way to him.

He rolled on his back and held her close. He never thought that he could feel this way again. He stroked her long dark locks as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Daniel couldn't help but wonder how Vala could have come across an outfit like this. He had one stored in a box in his attic. It had belonged to Sha're. He never recalled another one being found and stored at the SGC. And that tune that Aliana was humming. He was certain Sha're had hummed the very same tune many times. He thought it all must be his imagination playing tricks on him.

**~X~**

That night as they slept, both were consumed with strange dreams. Aliana had a dream about her mother. She was with Ba'al. The two of them were smiling and kissing. They seemed to be in love.

Daniel's dream was of him and Aliana in a desert paradise. She was dancing before him wearing the special garment with the matching necklace and belt. She hummed the tune as she spun around. When she turned again it wasn't her, it was Sha're. He was confused. As she danced around again it was Aliana again. She went to him and kissed him. When she pulled from the kiss it was Sha're again. She laughed softly and he woke up with a start. He looked at the silhouette lying next to him and touched the long dark hair that was covering her face. He wasn't sure if he was really awake or still dreaming. He brushed back the hair, and saw Aliana's beautiful face. He stroked her cheek and closed his eyes.

**XOXO GIFT FOR A LIFETIME**

Carolyn and Evan spent the Christmas holiday with her parents at their home in Denver. It had been a torturous ride from Colorado City for Evan, as Landry drilled him relentlessly about his life and his career. Carolyn was thoroughly embarrassed by her dad's behavior, but Evan gave her a wink and a smile that let her know he was ok with it.

Once at the house, the Landry's actually put Evan and Carolyn in separate rooms. The couple went along with it, not wanting to mess up the holiday with an awkward conversation. At some point during the day Carolyn and Kim left to do some last minute shopping, leaving Evan and Hank to talk man to man.

When the ladies returned home, Hank and Evan were finishing up a game of chess. Hank was all smiles, but Evan was sweating bullets. Carolyn gave Evan a look that said 'I'm sorry', but it was all good for Evan. She was Kim and Hanks only child, so he more than understood that Hank was looking out for his little girl.

They stayed up late Christmas Eve talking with her parents. Kim really liked Evan and had high hopes that Carolyn would make him a permanent part of the family.

**~X~**

That night Carolyn snuck into Evan's room. Evan was very surprised and nervous. Carolyn locked the door and hopped on his bed.

-Evan: What are you doing?

-Carolyn: (kissing him) What does it look like?

-Evan: Oh, no… not after the grilling I got from your dad today.

-Carolyn: Aw, you're not scared of him are you?

-Evan: Well… yeah, maybe a little.

-Carolyn: (pouting) Come on… They don't expect us to not do it for a whole week.

-Evan: Ok, but you can't make any noise. If your dad finds out he's going to kill me.

-Carolyn: Don't worry; it'll be worth it.

-Evan: You know I can't resist you.

He loved her so much and wanted her so badly, that he didn't know how much longer he could go on being apart from her. He was desperate for them to be together, and he could tell that she was too.

**~X~**

The next morning Carolyn tried to get up early and sneak back into her room. She was halfway down the hall when she ran into her dad.

-Hank: Well you're up early.

-Carolyn: Dad! I didn't think anyone was up yet. I was just going to the bathroom.

-Hank: Right…

Hank gave her a stern look and Carolyn actually felt a bit nervous. She took a deep breath and was about to give her dad the" I'm a 33 year old grown woman" speech, when her dad suddenly softened his glare and gave her a smile.

-Hank: Well, I'll meet you down stairs to open gifts.

-Carolyn: Oh, ok.

She let out a sigh of relief as her dad made is way back to his room. He was greeted by Kim with a warm kiss. He put his arms around his beautiful wife.

-Kim: That was not nice of you to do.

-Hank: (smiling) Oh, now, it's my job as her dad to give her a hard time.

-Kim: I can't wait for the big news. Do you think she will be surprised.

-Hank: I think so.

They all met downstairs and exchanged gifts. All the gifts were very nice and thoughtful. After everything was exchanged Hank reached behind him and pulled out one last gift.

-Hank: wait, there's one more for my baby girl.

-Carolyn: Dad…

She smiled at him as she took the light weight box and opened it. Inside the box was a smaller box. She looked at her dad as she opened it.

-Carolyn: (joking) Is this a key to a new car or something?

-Hank: No sweetheart…

She took the top off of the smaller box and inside was a diamond ring. She stared at the ring a bit confused as it suddenly dawned on her. She looked up and saw Evan kneeling in front of her. Her jaw dropped as tears began to immerge in her eyes.

-Evan: Carolyn, I love you more than anything in this world. And I've known for a long time that I don't want to be without you. Nothing would make my life more complete than if you would be my wife.

She was speechless. All she could do was nod and reach out to wrap her arms around him.

-Hank: I'll take that as a yes.

-Carolyn: (barely able to speak) Yes…yes, I'll marry you.

**XOXO MIND BODY AND SOUL**

MJ and Vanessa had a great time with their parents. The twins were special to them. Their parents had waited until they were in their 40's to have them. It had been very stressful when Vanessa was missing in action. Not knowing what had happened to their little girl had hurt them deeply. Now they could celebrate having both their children home.

MJ was happy to be home, but his parents were worried. He looked tired most of the time. Vanessa was worried too. She could see the change in him, and was tempted to call Dr. Sinclair. It was the night after Christmas, and Vanessa was in her bed sleeping. She was awaken by noises coming from MJ's room. She went to his room and found him tossing and turning in bed. She shook him to wake him up. It didn't wake at first but then he slowly became alert.

-MJ: (groggy) What's going on?

-Van: I don't know. You were having a bad dream or something. It was pretty intense.

-MJ: I don't remember.

-Van: You were calling out to Char.

-MJ: Are you sure?

-Van: (Looking at him with great concern) Yes! You woke me up. How long has this been going on?

-MJ: I don't know. I guess it's just the past couple of weeks. I thought maybe Char was trying to contact me, but I can't seem to get through to her.

-Van: Well how would she normally make contact?

-MJ: Either through mind linking or Reyeswali.

-Van: What's the difference?

-MJ: Mind Linking can be done anywhere at anytime, and it is simply sharing thoughts and allows the two connected to see what the other is doing, hear conversations they are having and speak to each other mentally.

But Reyeswali requires all parties to enter into a deep trans. Then they are transported to another plane of existence where they can talk and interact together.

-Van: So can you do this?

-MJ: I have had a mind link with Char when she has initiated it, but we were at a close distance. I was able to mind link with her once on my own.

-Van: Then do it again and find out if she's trying to contact you.

-MJ: I don't know how. When I did it before it was a fluke. I was accompanying Teal'c in _kel'no'reem and it just happened._

-Van: Then maybe we should try to kel'no'reem.

-MJ: I don't know how.

-Van: We have to try. You can't keep going on like this.

They gathered some candles and prepared MJ's room, then sat down to begin meditating. After several minutes nothing was happening.

-MJ: This isn't going to work. I don't know what I'm doing.

-Van: If this doesn't work, then I'm calling Dr. Sinclair and requesting you be taken off the hormone treatments.

-MJ: Van… come on. She's not going to stop the treatments.

-Van: (Giving him a stern look) I'm not kidding. Now relax, and think , I don't know… about Char.

_**~X~  
**_

_They say in silence for several more minutes. MJ felt as if he might fall asleep and seemed to doze off for a second. Then he heard her voice._

_-Char: MJ, you're here._

_-MJ: Char is that really you?_

_He opened is eyes and smiled as he saw Char in front of him. He reached out his arms and pulled her into his embrace. They were in another place. There was nothing there but a soft white light that surrounded them._

_-Van: MJ, you did it. _

_-Char: I had hoped you would be able to. I tried many times to link with you but the distance between us is to great. I called you to Rayeswali, but it didn't work either._

_-MJ: I had a feeling you were trying to reach me, I just didn't know what to do._

_-Van: He hasn't been well._

_-Char: He will be better now, I assure you._

_-MJ: Why have you been trying to reach me? Are you all right?_

_-Char: I am fine. I am afraid I have troubling news. Thena has planned a series of attack on Earth. One such event has recently occurred._

_-MJ: Yes. We lost several people and one of our key facilities was hit._

_-Char: There are more to come. (looking at Vanessa) She believes you and your group are Lorrasian. It is a good cover. However she does not fully trust you. Your group will have to make more efforts to win her trust. You need to be aware that the new Alliance has a new spy… someone in the IOA. _

_-Van: Do you know who it is?_

_-Char: No. Only that this person will try to secretly arrange an off world meeting with New Alliance operatives. I worry that this person may be able to expose you and your group as the Tauri of Earth._

_-MJ: We can't let that happen. _

_-Van: We need to alert Home World Command right away._

_-MJ: (turning to Char) I wish I didn't have to go so soon._

_-Van: Why don't you stay a little longer. Maybe I can go on my own._

_-Char: Let me help you. (taking her hands) now just relax and think about returning home._

_After a few seconds, MJ and Char were alone. She turned to him and went into his loving arms again. It felt so real, she felt so real._

_-MJ: I don't know how this is possible. Are we really together?_

_-Char: Yes. This is real. There are many planes of existence, and now you can tap into one._

_He didn't want to talk any more. He had not seen her in over 2 months. He leaned down to kiss her, and she welcomed him in. As their lips touched and their tongues collided, MJ knew it was real._

_ They stayed there in each other's arms as long as they could, but MJ knew he had to go. By now Van had contacted HWC, and they would likely have to report back to base._

_-MJ: I wish I didn't have to leave._

_-Char: Now that you have been given the gift of Rayeswali, we can be together again… as often as you wish._

_He kissed her again as he allowed himself to think of returning home. _

_~X~  
_

When he opened his eyes he was sitting in his room in a meditating position. The candles were burning low, and the sun was just starting to come up. He felt good again, and well rested. Now he could get on with what he needed to do. Find the spy and protect his sister.

**~X~**

Back at the SGC…

Eli just got off the phone with Chloe. It was nice talking to her again. He could tell that she wanted to distance herself from anything having to do with the Stargate program. Eli couldn't blame her. She went through hell on Destiny, only to return home to deal with the IOA and HWC wanting to run tests and probe her mind and body. Their phone conversations were fewer and fewer as time went on. Eli knew that one day soon their friendship would be just a distant memory.

Still it was thoughtful of her to call him. Since his mom died of AIDS while he was trapped on Destiny, Eli felt particularly alone in the world. One thing kept him motivated. Gin. He went back to the lab and sat down at the computer. He combed through data, paying attention to every detail. He had been doing this for months and found nothing so far. He rested his head in his hand as he scrolled though data. He occasionally stopped to jot down something that the scientist might find useful. His eye lids grew heavy and he could feel himself starting to drift to sleep. Then something caught his eye on the computer. He sat at attention and scrolled back up. He recognized the containing folder as one he created. He started to unlock the file but realized the system might not be powerful enough to hold the data, if the data was even in there. He sat back for a moment staring at the screen. Suddenly the realization of what he had found hit him. A huge smile came over his face.

-Eli: Woo! Yeah!


	15. Not What It Seems

Not What It Seems ( Late Dec. 2012)

1 ) Here Comes Trouble

Jack hated having his Christmas vacation interrupted to head back to work. Homeworld Command didn't want to alert the IOA that there might be a situation, so they allowed most Base personnel to return back to work as scheduled, but Jack, Sam and Daniel would have to return. He had hoped to spend New Years Eve at the lake with Sam for a little romance, but that wasn't going to happen.

His injuries hadn't stopped him and Sam from having a very romantic Christmas Holiday.

Now Jack was back at the SGC. He took a deep breath and stepped into the meeting room and was greeted by the heads of HWC Gen. Caldwell and Col. Davis. Finding the spy from the IOA was a priority. Jack was disappointed that Daniel hadn't arrived yet, so he would have to fill his old friend in later.

-Davis: We're at an advantage. They have no idea we are aware that there's a spy.

-Jack: Well we've got IOA officials scheduled to go off world the 2nd of January. That's just four days away.

-Caldwell: Guarantee you our spy is on the list to go.

-Davis: We can start by compiling a list of those scheduled to go. Then possibly narrow the list by focusing on anyone who was not originally scheduled to go, but has been added after the fact.

-Jack: And if you guys can't find the spy before then?

-Caldwell: We can always find an excuse to scrap the trip. Bet our spy will fight tooth and nail to get through that gate on another mission or have the original reinstated.

-Jack: So we have a plan.

-Davis: This operation remains low key. No one with any ties to the IOA, is to know.

Daniel and Aliana arrived at the SGC a short time later. They were having a discussion about changing their New Years Eve plans when Eli interrupted them.

-Eli: Dr Sinclair… Ali, do you have a minute?

-Ali: Sure.

-Daniel: (giving her a quick peck on the cheek) I'm going to meet with Jack, I'll see you later.

-Ali: (turning her attention to Eli) You're in a good mood. What can I do for you?

-Eli: I found them. Dr. Perry and Gin. I found them.

-Ali: Show me.

They hurried back to the lab Eli was using and Ali combed over the data. It sure seemed to be the file that Eli created to hold the consciousnesses of the women.

-Ali: This is incredible…

-Eli: We have to get them out.

-Ali: I agree, but not here. We have to isolate them from any base systems and build a hard drive large enough to contain their entire consciousness' without causing any damage. We need a sufficient power source. I mean a power outage or shortage could have devastating results.

-Eli: I can create a back up, maybe.

-Ali: Maybe…

-Eli: We have to free them. You don't know what it's like for them in there. They are aware of their existence and they're alone. You said you might have a solution.

-Ali: Yes, for now I think we can put them somewhere where they will be safe and free as entities in a computer… but to exist out here in our world, is going to take a little more time.

- Eli: Ok. Let's do whatever we can for them.

Daniel ran into Jack leaving the conference room. He was curious why his good friend asked him to cut his vacation short.

-Daniel: So what's all this about?

-Jack: Oh now you show up.

-Daniel: We got back as soon as we could.

-Jack: You hungry?

-Daniel: I could eat.

-Jack: C'mon. I'll explain it all over lunch.

Jack and Daniel sat in the General's eating area so he could discuss the matter in private.

-Daniel: So what do you need me to do?

-Jack: Well needless to say the IOA isn't going to be happy about suspending their gate travel and gate communications. And you know how I hate dealing with a bunch of whiny, know it all…

-Daniel: So, basically you want me to deal with the IOA for you.

-Jack: (Giving him a quirky look) If you don't mind.

-Daniel: (sigh) No, I don't mind.

-Jack: (noticing his friends less than chipper attitude) What's the deal? This kind of stuff usually gets you all… Daniely.

-Daniel: (Giving a look that showed Jack he wasn't quite sure how to pose his question) Let me ask you something. You ever look at Sam and think for a moment it was Sara.

-Jack: You're Sarah?

-Daniel: No, your Sara. You know, tall, blond hair, blue eyes and all?

For a moment Jack was taken aback. He had recently had flashes of his time trapped with Jenn. It was a blur, but he somehow felt that something had happened between them. Something he didn't care to remember.

-Jack: What's this all about?

-Daniel: (a little embarrassed) Well the other night when I was with Ali, I could have sworn it was Sha're.

-Jack: Oh because She looks just like her.

-Daniel: She doesn't look just like her…

-Jack: Dark tan skin, long dark hair, big brown eyes… she looks more like Sha're than Sam looks like Sara.

-Daniel: You think so?

-Jack: Yeah. We all think so.

-Sam: (walking to the table and taking a seat next to Jack) We all think what?

-Jack: That Aliana looks just like Sha're.

-Sam: Oh, well, yeah. We all think so.

-Daniel: Well I admit there are similarities but…

-Sam: (rolling her eyes a little) Ok. If you say so…

-Daniel: (getting a little defensive) That's not why I fell in love with her.

-Jack: Don't get all weird on us. So you have a type. No big deal.

-Daniel: I don't have a type.

-Sam: Sure you do. Tan brunette's and pale red heads…

Daniel gave Sam the look, and she shrugged her shoulders to him. How had he not noticed that she looked like Sha're. Sam could tell that this was bothering him.

-Sam: Ok, so there was that time you fell for Lanea.

-Daniel: Don't remind me. First of all, that was just a rebound after Sha're. Second, absolutely nothing happened, and third, I learned a very valuable lesson. I'd prefer to forget that ever happened. Even then I was trying to replace Sha're.

-Sam: (confused) Ok guys, I don't see what the big deal is. Care to fill me in or is this a guy thing.

-Jack: Danny boy thought he saw Sha're when he was with Ali. You know, when they were together.

-Sam: Oh dear god, please don't tell me you called out her name like you did with Carolyn.

-Jack: What? When did this happen?

-Daniel: You know about that?

-Sam: We girls talk…

-Daniel: And, no I didn't call her that… It was just that she hummed this tune and wore this outfit, and it must have just reminded me of Sha're somehow. I'm sure that's why I had a dream about her.

-Jack: Visions and dreams?

-Sam: Well don't beat yourself up about it. You're only human.

-Daniel: Thanks Sam. I don't know how Ali would feel about it though.

-Jack: Well we better get to work. We have an investigation to conduct.

Jack couldn't help but be relieved to end the subject. He was having a hard time getting Jen out of his head. He had no feelings for the girl and couldn't figure out why she was on his mind. All he knew for sure was that it couldn't be good.

2) Problem Solvers

Eli gathered his data and followed Aliana to an unused lab. It was cluttered with unused junk dumped by other scientist, but there was plenty of space. They gathered a couple of computer systems and isolated them from all base system including giving them their own power sources.

-Eli: Do you really think it's necessary to do all this?

-Ali: Considering what you told me they were capable of on the Destiny, I think it's better to be cautious. Besides if the data is as large as I suspect, it could accidentally bleed into other operating systems unintentionally as it looks for storage space.

-Eli: I wonder if this is a high enough capacity. Maybe I should get some additional space just to be on the safe side.

-Ali: I agree.

They worked diligently setting up an operating system to hold the consciousnesses in. When they were done, they looked at each other nervously, not sure if it would work.

-Eli: OK, so now what?

-Ali: This is your project. Go for it.

-Eli: Right… ok. Here goes nothing.

Eli sat down and unlocked the file. Data began to download at lightning speed. He was exited at first but then the capacity started to fill up.

-Eli: It's not going to be enough.

-Ali: Oh no.

They scrambled to increase the capacity of the system and finished just as the original filled up. Finally the download stopped.

-Ali: So what happens now?

-Eli: I guess we try to communicate.

He started to type something but then his monitor lit up

-Gin: (TYPE) ELI IS THAT YOU?

-Eli: Oh my gosh! It's Gin. (TYPE) YES . IS THIS GIN?

-Gin: (TYPE) YES! I AM HERE. WE ARE BOTH HERE.

Eli jumped up and gave Ali a huge hug.

-Eli: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

-Ali: Any time… but you're writing the report.

Daniel got right down to business with his investigation. He and Col. Davis and Malcolm Barrett of the NID thought it best to do some preliminary investigating before informing the IOA that their gate privileges were being suspended. They compiled a list of top level IOA officials including their activities over the past few months and narrowed the list with officials planning trips through the Stargate. They later met with Sam in her lab.

-Daniel: You find anything interesting?

-Sam: Actually yes. We're just waiting for Jack, and I'll explain.

Jack came in a few minutes later. Sam picked up a small black devise from the table.

-Sam: We found one of these in the debris at Area 51. Then we did a sweep of all possible targets and found one at the Ancient Out Post, Home World Command, here at the SGC and at three different foreign IOA offices.

-Jack: What is it? It doesn't look like anything.

-Sam: Well, it's not… At least it's not in this dimension.

She reached for a phase machine on the table and turned it on, taking them all out of phase. Once out of phase, they saw the small devise was actually a beacon. She then brought everyone back into phase.

-Davis: So our spy either planted these or had someone do it for them.

-Jack: The last full-scale sweep was conducted in November.

-Davis: All facilities are subject to random sweeps every 2 to 3 months. These devises had to have been planted recently.

-Daniel: Flipping through some files. We have 4 IOA agents who have been at all of these facilities in the last 2 months. 3 of them are schedule to take an off world trip in the next 2 months.

-Jack: Ok so we're narrowing it down.

-Davis: Who do we have?

-Daniel: Francis Dubois, Camile Wray, and Ruben Ivanov.

-Jack: Then it looks like Dubois is our man. Wray and Ivanov were in a meeting at Area 51 when the missile strike happened.

-Barrett: Great, I'll get right on it.

-Daniel: Wait a minute. (Reading through the file) No, no. Camile Wray wasn't in the meeting. She was absent.

-Jack: No, she was there. We had a meeting right before that, and she was there.

-Daniel: Well she left the building shortly before the bombing.

-Davis: This makes no sense. Camile was on Destiny, and hasn't been off world since. When would she have become a double agent or a spy?

-Sam: That's it! She was ON Destiny when everyone was checked after the whole brainwashing incident. Everyone who was in key influential positions had their homes safeguarded at the time.

-Jack: It's just a theory. Dubois still could be our man.

-Daniel: Well we don't want to bring them in just yet. These devices were likely stored somewhere on Earth. Lets put a tail on both of them to see if we come up with anything. I've already informed the IOA that their gate privileges are suspended so the spy should make himself or herself known soon.

3) Good Nights

Jack and Sam worked late that day. Somehow Jack didn't seem to mind the busy day. It was kind of exciting and gave him a bit of a rush. Besides, Daniel was the one who had to deal with the IOA, which was the part of the job that bothered him the most. After dinner he and Sam retired to their bedroom. He wasn't happy to see Sam pull out reports and start reviewing them. He popped in a Simpsons DVD and watched a couple of episodes. When they were done, he turned to Sam for a little one on one time.

-Jack: (snuggling up to her) You're not done yet?

-Sam: There are surprisingly a lot of reports for this to be a holiday. We can go over them now if you want.

-Jack: (Kissing her on the neck) No. I'd rather be going over other things.

-Sam: (furrowing her brow) Well, I'll be darn. Did you know about this?

-Jack: (being smart) Is it in a report?

-Sam: (Playfully narrowing her eyes at him) Very funny. Look. Eli Wallace found the consciousness of Gin and Dr. Amanda Perry. He and Aliana have found a way to store them and they can communicate with them.

-Jack: Cool. Anything else good?

-Sam: No. No missions. Everything else is just stuff that would put you to sleep.

-Jack: (Smiling at her slyly) Well, I'm definitely not ready to sleep. Don't we have a special project of our own that we're working on?

-Sam: (blushing) We do, don't we. Well I guess the rest of this will have to wait.

Daniel and Aliana were both exhausted from a very long day at work. Aliana could barely keep her eyes open, so Daniel offered to drive her home. Daniel had a killer headache from relentless calls from the IOA, and Aliana felt terrible for him. He walked her to the door and gave her a good night kiss.

-Ali: Why don't you stay the night? I hate to have you drive home like this.

-Daniel: As tired as I am, I still don't think I could keep my hands off of you.

-Ali: (laughing) I think you'll be out before your head hits the pillow. Come on. You're not driving all the way home.

-Daniel: Ok. But I'm not responsible for any making out that might happen tonight.

-Ali: (Giving him a stern but playful look) You are going to get some sleep. No fooling around tonight.

Aliana was right about how tired Daniel was. He laid out on his back and pulled her close. She snuggled up to him with her head on his chest and he was fast asleep.

As Aliana slept, her dreams again drifted to Ba'al and her mother. But the dreams were so strange. They didn't feel like dreams. They felt more like memories. It was when her dreams turned to Daniel and Sha're that she woke quickly. She looked at Daniel who was deep into his dream. She laid back down and tried to get back to sleep.

Daniel however had no trouble sleeping. He was dreaming about Sha're and their first night together. There she was. Everything was exactly how he remembered it. It wasn't like a dream at all.

Later that night his dream went to the memory of him and Aliana the first night they were together. He seemed to be having one wonderful dream after another, until something disturbing happened. He began to have dreams about Ba'al and Aliana's mother. He wasn't sure why this was happening. He then saw Ba'al with Aliana. She seemed to truly care about him, and want to protect him. It was not like a dream. It was as if he were remembering something that happened to her, seeing something that had actually occurred, just like the other dreams.

He woke up from his slumber, and looked at the clock. It was only 4:30am. He tried to go back to sleep but now his mind was racing. Was this a sign that he was going to lose Aliana to Ba'al. This was like a nightmare for Daniel. Why was he having all these memories and dreams now. He had allowed himself to fall in love with this girl. The thought of losing her to another Goa'uld and suffering that pain again was unbearable. He couldn't let that happen. He held Aliana close as the time slowly went by. His mind was unable to shake the feeling Ba'al was taking Aliana away from him.

4) Strange r Things Have Happened

The next day at work Vala and Jen returned from their trip to Benetar. After spending 3 days with Racco, Vala managed to pry Jen away from him. She could tell that her friend was going through a very emotional time. Vala could sympathize with her, even though she didn't know specifically what was troubling Jen. They did manage to get some shopping in on their last day.

Jen was a little nervous about her little present from Racco not to mention the fact that it might still be in her system. She decided to make a quick stop at her quarters before checking in at medical. There was no way she wanted to get caught with Racco's gift.

-Vala: Where are you going? We need to get our things checked and get cleared through medical.

-Jen: (Quickly coming up with a cover story) I know. I just want to find MJ. I really missed him.

-Vala: Oh, I bet you can't wait to tell him about your hot and heavy fling with that sexy alien…

-Jen: Vala, please don't tell everyone about that.

-Vala: It's nothing to be ashamed of. I've been with a Labartian before. I know that sex with them can be quite…intoxicating.

-Jen: So you see why I don't want it getting round.

-Vala: Fine. I won't tell anyone. But look you have to do the same for me. The Shrink I'm seeing doesn't want me having sex at all. If she finds out I haven't stopped, she'll never clear me to resume missions. So do we have a deal

-Jen: Sure. What happens on Bennetar, stays on Bennetar.

-Vala: Oh, I like that.

-Jen: I'm going to see MJ, and then I'll be right there… I promise.

After Vala finished checking in, she wasted no time going to see Daniel. He had just gotten off the phone with another angry IOA official who informed him that a delegation would be visiting the SGC in a couple of hours. He was actually happy to see her smiling face.

-Vala: (bouncing into his office) There you are. How was your holiday?

-Daniel: It was very good actually.

-Vala: Did you like my gifts?

-Daniel: Actually, yes I did. We both did.

-Vala: Good.

-Daniel: And how was your trip? Did you stay out of trouble?

-Vala: The trip was great. We had a wild time. But I have a bit of a bone to pick with you. Did I say that right?

-Daniel: I think you did. What's the problem?

-Vala: You made me go see that therapist who was drudging up all those old memories from my past.

-Daniel: That's a good thing.

-Vala: Well is it a good thing that I started having Qetesh memories?

-Daniel: (looking confused) I thought that wasn't possible. Qetesh didn't leave your body voluntarily.

-Vala: I thought the same thing but I'm very certain that I've been having her memories … among other things.

-Daniel: What other things?

-Vala: Well I may have inadvertently had a dirty dream about you… and Ali.

-Daniel: What?

-Vala: I couldn't help it. In the dream Ali was wearing this really cute gray dress and you two were really getting it on…

-Daniel: Wait a minute… I had the same dream only… it wasn't a dream. That actually happened. Tell me something, your memory of Ba'al and Qetesh… were you Qetesh?

-Vala: No it was one of her former hosts. Really pretty woman with tan skin and Dark hair…

-Daniel: Unbelievable. I think that was Aliana's mother.

-Vala: Why do you think that?

-Daniel: Because I had the same dream. Come on. Gently grabbing her arm to leave with him) I think something is going on. Remember when we were linked with the Goa'uld bracelets? That might have something to do with our shared memories. And Sam often experienced Jolinar's memories after being her host.

Sam and Aliana were in the main science lab going over the report that Eli made. Sam was fascinated that they actually had human consciousnesses downloaded into a computer system. Sam was going on and on but Ali seemed distracted.

-Sam: Oh, come on. This can't have gotten old for you after one day.

-Ali: No, it's incredible. I mean I have to go through a lot of the Asgard technology now to make sure Eli and I don't mess this up.

-Sam: So is that what's got you distracted.

-Ali: (Looking at Sam unsure if she should say anything) I… I had the strangest dream last night. But it wasn't like a dream.

-Sam: What was it?

-Ali: Well. It was as if it were real. These dreams about Ba'al and my mother, and the dreams about Daniel and Sha're.

-Sam: Really? You had dreams about Daniel and his late wife. And about your biological parents? Are they separate or together?

-Ali: Their separate, but they seem to come one right after the other… and they seem real.

Sam was about to say something when Daniel and Vala came in the lab.

-Vala: Hey Sam, we need to ask you about something.

-Sam: What is it?

-Vala: I'm not sure, but I've been experiencing some of Qetesh's memories, and I think Daniel is too.

-Sam: What do you mean?

-Daniel: Vala has been having dreams or memories about Ba'al and Qetesh, and I've been experiencing the same memories. Likewise she's been experiencing my memories. (Looking at Aliana and noticing the concern on her face) I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this when it first started. I figured I was just experiencing stress or anxiety because of Ba'al wanting to be a part of your life. I realize now it must have something to do with some residual linkage between me and Vala.

Ali looked at Sam with concern and Sam had the same look of great concern on her face, but neither was saying a word. Daniel was having a hard time reading their reactions.

-Vala: Ok, what are you two not telling us?

-Sam: Well I don't think it has to do with the Goa'uld knot bracelets.

-Daniel: Why not?

-Sam: Because… Ali has been having similar memories. And there's more, but I think she should tell you.

-Daniel: What is it?

-Ali: I had dreams or memories of you and Sha're.

-Daniel: Recently?

-Ali: Yes they just started a few days ago.

-Sam: So has Daniel. I thought it was normal at first, but this can't be a coincidence. Something is linking you all together.

-Vala: Well if it's not the bracelets, then what is it?

Suddenly Ali got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She let out a soft gasp as her mind started to race. Had Ba'al tricked her? She opened the music box that he gave her right before she saw Vala, and then opened it again while on vacation with Daniel. Had Ba'al somehow canceled a memory device that was affecting them all?

-Daniel: Ali, what's wrong?

-Ali: (afraid to speak up) I…I'm sorry.

-Vala: Do you know what's going on?

-Ali: I don't understand. I checked and double checked.

-Sam: Checked what? Are you working on something?

-Ali: No… I received a gift… from Ba'al. but it was cleared by the General, and I checked it. There was nothing of concern.

-Daniel: (In complete disbelief) You accepted a gift from him!

-Ali: A music box.

-Sam: Oh boy.

-Daniel: I need to get some air.

Daniel's heart was racing and he could feel anger rising in him. He kept his composure and his temper under wraps, and with a stone faced, he left the lab. Sam and Vala had a look on their face knowing that Daniel was pissed off.

-Vala: Oh, he is mad. Really, really mad.

-Sam: Yup. That's not good.

-Ali: What do I do?

-Vala: He'll be back. He just needs a minute.

-Sam: For now, maybe just go get the music box. Vala's right. Daniel just needs to process and calm down.

5) To Know Someone

Daniel spent the next couple of hours working with Davis and prepping for their IOA meeting. They had a cover story that due to some minor gate glitches all unnecessary gate travel was being put on hold. Dubois attended the meeting but Camile Wray did not. Davis was still having her followed, just in case.

Once the meeting was over, Daniel went back to the lab to see what was going on. The two hour distraction had been good for him. He was much calmer now. He walked in to find Sam and Aliana hovered over the small music box. Vala filing her nails, and Jack looking bored.

-Daniel: What'd you find?

-Jack: Nothing so far.

-Sam: We've checked every which way we could think of and can't find anything even remotely suspicious.

-Daniel: Well we have to keep looking. He had to have done something to that devise. He may be trying to manipulate her mind.

-Sam: trust me we're trying to figure it out.

As they were talking, Teal'c and Cam came into the lab.

-Cam: Here you all are. What happened to the welcome wagon?

-Jack: Mitchell! Teal'c! Welcome back. How's Kansas? How's the Family?

-Cam: Good. Good.

-Jack: Did you have a good time?

-Teal'c: Indeed we did O'Neill.

He gave Jack a look that let him know that he had a particularly good time. And Jack gave him a thumbs up.

-Cam: So don't tell me you're all in here hiding from angry IOA agents.

-Jack: Yup (getting the eye from Sam)… I mean nope.

-Sam: We're trying to find out how Baal is using this devise as some sort of mind manipulator.

-Cam: What did we miss?

-Daniel: Oh, It seems Aliana decided to accept a gift from Ba'al. So now she Vala nad I have been exposed to something that's causing us to share dreams, memories, hallucinations…

-Vala: It's really kind of freaky. I mean the things that I've been seeing… and dreaming.

She gave Cam and Teal'c a look that let them know she had details that she couldn't tell. Sam began to explain what had been occurring and as she spoke, Teal'c got a curious look on his face and then raised his eyebrow.

-Jack: What is it T?

-Teal'c: I do know of an artifact that can do exactly as you have described. It is the Gem of Ten'Kal. It is capeable of sharing the most intimate memories between loved ones.

-Daniel: After I ascended and was returned, I began to research other instances when Ascended beings returned to human form. I remember finding some writings about an Ancient by the name of Tenkales. He's rumored to have ascended centuries ago but he had a human lover, who was not permitted to ascend. He gave up his ascension to return to her. Tenkales knew that if he returned he would lose most of his memories.

-Sam: If there's one thing we've learned over the years it's that the human brain simply isn't capable of holding all that information. And Orlin had no control over which memories he kept and which ones slipped away.

-Daniel: No doubt that if Tenkales were going to return to be with his lover, he wouldn't want to forget her. This gem must have been used to make sure he would not forget her.

-Teal'c: Indeed. It is rumored that there are a few such Gems but it is very rare to come across one. And even more rare that someone is able to make the gem work.

-Jack: Probably because the Ancient gene is needed to make it work.

-Sam: Well then I don't get it. If that were the case, Jack and Aliana should be able to activate this thing. But nothing is happening. And I don't see any gems on it.

-Daniel: Maybe he was able to obtain the technology from the Gem and utilize it in the music box.

-Aliana: (Opening the box and playing the music) We aren't picking up anything at all.

-Sam: I'm just not getting any readings what so ever.

Daniel had a strange look on his face and Vala noticed right away. She watched with great concern as the music played.

-Vala: Daniel, are you all right?

-Sam: Did it happen again? Did you have a memory or a hallucination?

-Daniel: No, well… A memory. That tune from the music box. It sounds so much like one that Sha're used to hum sometimes. Aliana was humming it when I first had the hallucination. She was wearing the outfit that you gave her and she hummed that tune. That's when I had the first hallucination.

-Vala: Was she wearing the one with the silver necklace and belt?

-Daniel: Yes… That one.

-Vala: (With a guilty look as she twittled her fingers) The one with the gem on the necklace…

Everyone shot Vala a look as she innocently hunched her shoulders.

-Vala: It was in a box with a lot of artifacts. I had no idea.

-Aliana: (relieved that it wasn't the music box) I'll go get it.

Daniel could see it on her face. She was eager to prove that Ba'al had done nothing wrong, and it hurt him. She returned a short time later with the garment. It turned out that he jewel in the necklace was the Gem of Ten'Kal. Sam had Aliana concentrate on turning the gem off, since they didn't know how else to make it stop.

Daniel was still certain that Ba'al was up to no good. The song in the music box was the same one Sha're used to hum. He rubbed his fingers against his forehead in frustration. There was a knock at the lab door and MJ came in.

-MJ: General, Sir, and Dr. Jackson, you should know Camile Wray has just entered the base.

-Daniel: I'll be right there.

-Jack: (Leaving with Daniel) The fun never ends. Let's go. You guys are welcome to join us.

-Cam: I'm comin!

-Teal'c: I too shall join you O'Neill.

-Sam: make sure you tell me if you have any more visions.

-Vala: We'll let you know (closing the door behind them as they left)

-Ali: (looking at Sam) So, on a scale from 1 to 10…

-Sam: How upset is Daniel? Oh, maybe a 12.

-Ali: (Sigh) Oh, that bad.

-Sam: (Trying to be encouraging) Look, he's not mad at you. I think he's trying to understand what this must be like for you. He's mad at the situation. I was there when Daniel lost Sha're to Apophis. It changed him completely. And when she died… well, it was difficult. Just be glad that the problem wasn't caused by the music box.

-Ali: I guess I'd better to get back to work. (Getting up to leave) You know, I'm not trying to hurt him.

-Sam: I know you're not trying to.

Aliana looked sad as she left. There was something in the tone of Sam's voice that cut like a knife. Sam didn't mean to be so harsh, but she cared deeply for Daniel, and hated that he was hurting.

MJ finally caught up with Jen. She had lied earlier about going to find him. The truth was that she was an emotional wreck, and would not be able to hide it from him. When she heard the knock at the door, she knew it was him. She opened the door and he entered her quarters giving her a warm hug.

-MJ: I have so much to tell you! The hormone treatments are working. I was actually able to connect with Char.

-Jenn: (less than enthusiastic) Oh… That's nice.

-MJ: It's better than nice. We connected. I mean REALLY connected.

-Jen: That's really cool MJ, I'm happy for you.

-MJ: (slightly annoyed at her indifference) What is up with you? I thought this trip to Bennetar would be good for you.

-Jen; The trip was fine. I just don't need you rubbing your sexual exploits in my face!

-MJ: Whoa! I'm not rubbing anything in your face! And Char is not some sexual exploit; she's the love of my life.

-Jenn: (on the verge of tears) And you love her and she loves you, right. And you can tell me all about it, while I'm miserable and alone, because the man I love is with someone else.

MJ couldn't believe his ears. He held Jen firmly by the shoulders and bent slightly to look her in the eye. She was truly upset.

-MJ: Please don't tell me you're talking about the general! He's old enough to be your father.

-Jen: I don't care about that!

-MJ: Well you should care that he's a married man. He's never going to be with you, Jen. It's never going to happen.

-Jen: (breaking into tears) It already has.

-MJ: (Staring at he know in complete disbelief) What are you talking about!? Are you having an affair with the general?

-Jenn: It was just one time. And he acts like it never happened.

-MJ: You're serious?

-Jen: Please just don't say anything to anyone. I'm trying to forget about it. I know he doesn't love me.

She began to sob uncontrollably. MJ put his arms around her and held her for a while. He couldn't help but be angered by what he had just learned. He had always had so much respect for General O'Neill, and now it was greatly diminished.

Aliana ran to Daniel's office to try and explain what happened. She never intended to hurt him by hiding this from him. Now He was so angry that she feared their relationship might be in jeopardy.

-Ali: Hey, I was hoping we could talk for a minute.

-Daniel: I'm on my way to a meeting, and you have work to do.

-Ali: Daniel, please don't be like that with me.

-Daniel: You're not serious, are you? I just found out that you're accepting gifts from a Goa'uld.

-Ali: I should have told you but Ba'al didn't do anything wrong.

-Daniel: I don't believe this s*%#! I can't deal with this right now.

-Ali: Now who's running away?

-Daniel: I have a job to do.

-Ali: Please don't be angry with me. I need you to understand.

-Daniel: You want me to understand your side of this, when you refuse to this from my side.

Jack and Daniel went to the briefing room and met with Davis and Ballard. They had expected a possible confrontation with Camile Wray, but it never happened.

-Jack: So she's not here about the suspended gate travel?

-Davis: No. She came with a proposal for Eli Wallace.

-Daniel: And the IOA delegation?

-Davis: They're still here, waiting in the conference room.

-Jack: Still angry?

-Davis: Very. We've got them under heavy guard. So far no one's made a move.

-Daniel: And Ms. Wray?

-Davis: We've given her an escort. She's going to the science ward to meet with Mr. Wallace.

-Daniel: Any strange activity prior to her arrival?

-Ballard: She made one stop at the public library prior to arriving at the SGC. Nothing out of the ordinary, but we had everything thoroughly checked just in case. They didn't find anything unusual.

-MJ: (knocking on the door) Sirs, the IOA delegates are demanding another meeting.

-Daniel: (looking at Jack) You want to take this one?

-Jack: No, no. I've got… umm… reports.

What Jack meant was that he had about a half an hour to spend with Sam, and actually going over the reports was not what he had in mind.

Jack hurried to his office. He was pleasantly surprised to find Sam sitting on his desk, legs crossed and looking sexy as ever.

-Sam: I believe we have reports to go over…

-Jack: They can wait.

He walked up to her, wedging himself firmly between her legs, and planting a succulent kiss on her neck. They enjoyed some private intimate time before getting back to work.

-Sam: That sure beats going over reports.

-Jack: You're telling me. We're still on for this afternoon?

-Sam: For more of this? You better believe it.

Aliana met with Eli who was busy working in the spare lab. He barely had time for a hello as he steadily worked on a computer interface for Gin and Amanda. He was working on setting up the Virtual Reality Pod so that he could interact with them.

-Ali: I wasn't expecting you to do all this. You've actually created avatars for them.

-Eli: Well, I'm a gamer. This is easy for me.

-Ali: This is impressive. Could you use some assistance?

-Eli: Yeah, sure.

They continued working until Camile Wray entered the lab. She was slightly annoyed at being escorted by Lt. Ballard.

-Camile: Mr. Wallace, I see you're keeping busy.

-Eli: (looking up from his work a bit surprised) Camile Wray! It's good to see you.

-Camile: (walking over to give him a hug) It's good to see you too Eli. Looks like you've been keeping busy. I didn't know that the SGC had signed you on.

-Eli: Well, it's nothing official. Dr. Sinclair let me go with her science team on a mission, and they've let me assist them with the data from Destiny. If fact, that's what we're working on now. We found Gin and Dr. Perry!

-Camile: You're kidding.

-Ali: By "we" he means "he". And he's created an entire interface for their consciousnesses. I'm beyond impressed.

-Camile: And the SGC hasn't offered him a full time position yet?

-Ali: No, not yet.

-Camile: Well that's kind of why I'm here.

-Eli: What do you mean?

-Camile: I went to the IOA on your behalf, and we'd like you to join our science team.

-Eli: Seriously? Wow! But what about my work here.

-Camile: Here, the SGC has full control over this project, and they can kick you off the project at any point if they think you are no longer needed. If you join the IOA you'll be able to continue this work in an official capacity. It will be your project.

-Ali: Eli, that sounds incredible.

-Eli: Can I take some time to think about it?

-Camile: Absolutely. While you think about it. I'd like the two of you to come with me.

-Ali: (confused) What?

Without warning Camile raised one hand toward Lt. Ballard, and he grabbed his chest. In a split second she did the same to Eli and then Ali. They each clutched their chest and went to their knees. The sharp pain only lasted a few seconds. Ballard quickly recovered and cuffed Camile. He searched her, but found nothing.

-Ali: (getting up from the ground) What was that? What did you do to us?

-Camile: You'll find out soon enough.

-Eli: Camile, what's going on?

-Camile: Sorry Eli. Coming to see you was just a cover for me to be escorted to the science ward. The fact that you were actually with Dr. Sinclair was a nice bonus. If you live, the offer to work at the IOA still stands.

-Ali: What do you mean if he lives?

-Eli: Yeah! What does that mean?!

-Camile: (With a cold stern voice) It means that we'd better get to the gate room now or you all are going to start dying. Every second you waste is detrimental!

-Ballard: (Over the radio) We have an emergency. I'm escorting Camile Wray, Dr. Sinclair and Mr. Wallace to the control room.

6) Life and death

As they walked Aliana repeatedly checked her chest. She saw only a small pin sized puncture were the sharp pain had initiated. When they arrived at the control room, they were met by Gen. O'Neill, Cam and several other SGC members who were armed and at the ready.

-Jack: Ms. Wray, do you mind explaining what the h*# is going on here.

-Camile: Of course. You are going to give the order for Sgt. Harriman to dial planet Bennetar. Then you're going to allow me to go through with Dr. Sinclair, and you're not going to follow us.

-Jack: Now why would I do that?

-Camile: Because if you don't they're all going to die.

-Jack: Nope. Not gonna happen.

-Ali: Sir, she did something to us.

-Ballard: We didn't see anything, She held out her hand and something happened.

-Jack: (looking at Davis) She was searched, Sir. She came in with nothing.

-Eli: (Pulling his shirt to show the small mark on his chest) Look. I don't know what it is but we felt it. At first anyway.

-Jack: You all look fine to me.

-Camile: Of course they look fine. Do you like my watch?

-Jack: Lt. Get it.

All guns were aimed at Camile as Lt. Fields took the watch. Sam looked it over and then scanned it.

-Sam: It's just a watch.

-Camile: That's right. Until you press the light button.

She pressed a button on the watch and a strange hand device appeared on Camile's hand. Everyone was alarmed as Maj. Fields removed the device. Sam's scanner picked up traces or Lepton Radiation. Sam ran the scanner across Eli's chest and an even fainter trace of Lepton was detected. Everyone began to look very concerned.

-Camile: Well I think we've wasted enough time so I'm just going to cut to the chase. That device was used to shoot a tiny dart inside the chest cavity of Lt. Ballard, Mr. Wallace and Dr. Sinclair… in that order. Those darts are out of phase and set on timers to explode unless I give you the location of the devices that will shut them of. Each dart has a separate deactivator. The deactivators for Mr. Wallace and Lt. Ballard are located on this base, however the one for Dr. Sinclair is located on another planet.

-Jack: This is a hoax!

-Camile: You know, I knew that you wouldn't believe me, so I thought a demonstration would come in handy. Each timer is set to go off in 30 minute increments after the first one… which should be ready to detonate in (looking at the clock) about 1 minute. So sorry Lt. Ballard.

-Ballard: What! Wait! Get it out of me!

Camile's watch began to beep as the last 60 seconds ticked away. Ballard started to panic as Aliana and a technician ran to his aid. She grabbed an emergency medical kit and cut Ballards chest where the pin sized mark was but she saw nothing. Ballard continued to scream and breath heavily.

-Cam: Destroy the watch!

-Camile: That won't stop the detonation. The darts will explode regardless. The watch is merely warning us that time is up.

-Ballard: Get it out! Get it out of me!

-Ali: I don't see anything! I'll have to cut deeper.

-Camile: No, I think you'd better move back.

The watch began to beep faster and faster, prompting the technician to back away from Ballard. Aliana refused to quit, but then Cam pulled her away just as the beep tone went steady on the watch. Everyone shielded themselves as they watched in horror. The sight of Ballard exploding etched into their minds forever. The room was in a full panic. Jack was furious. He charged at Camile and grabbed her shoulders. Her hands were bound behind her, yet she seemed completely unphased.

-Jack: (Seething) You just executed one of my men!

-Camile: I was making a point. Now let me through the gate or Mr. Wallace is next.

-Eli: Camile, why are you doing this?

-Camile: In case you haven't figured it out, Camile is no longer in charge if this body. Now let me through the gate. Time is running out.

-Sam: We're trying to locate the devices now.

-Camile: You're all pathetic. Even if you find the devices, only 2 are on this base, and you will have to bring them back into phase and crack the code. Let me go and I will give you the location and the code.

-Jack: Lock her up! Find those d*&% devices, NOW!

-Eli: Wait!

-Jack: Get these two to the infirmary! I want those things out of them.

-Camile: (laughing) Even if you try to bring them back into phase and remove them, you won't be able to. The darts are in a much deeper phase level than the other devices. How many phases are there? And just because you can find a phase to see it doesn't mean you can touch it. Isn't that right Dr. O'Neill.

-Jack: Get her outa here. She's not going through that gate!

-Sam: Jack, we have 27 minutes to find the deactivator and decode it or find the device inside Eli and remove it.

Daniel was in a heated meeting with the IOA delegates when the base alarm went off. MJ burst into the room and told him what was going on.

-MJ: Dr. Jackson. Camile Wray has just executed Lt. Ballard. She's been taken into custody. Dr. Sinclair and Mr. Wallace are being taken to the infirmary.

The IOA delegates were in shock. Daniel jumped up and made a B-line for the infirmary.

Daniel's mind was racing. How had this gotten out of hand. He saw Aliana being taken into the infirmary and ran to her. He put his arms around her and held her tight. She tried not to cry, but he could see the panic all over her face.

-Carolyn: We need to get you prepped for surgery.

-Ali: You have to do Eli first. I can help.

-Carolyn: Eli is priority, but Ali, you're in serious trouble. We need to get you ready now.

-Ali: Ok. Daniel, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…

-Daniel: I know. It doesn't matter right now.

-Ali: But, Daniel. I love you.

-Daniel: I love you too. That's not going to change. Now go. I'll be close by.

Daniel found Sam gathering the phase technology and giving instructions. They put teams together to go over every inch of the SGC to find the deactivation devices hidden at the SGC. Cam SG1and SG3 prepped to go to Benetar.

-Sam: (to Cam) Are you sure about this?

-Cam: It's our best guess. Camile knew that she might not have a lot of time to get the deactivator. There is at least a 20 minute turn around on gate travel through Benetar. The device has to be hidden there somewhere in a close proximity to the gate.

-Sam: (to Bill) We're counting on you guys.

-Bill: don't worry. I can crack the code. We just need to find it.

-Vala: (Entering the room in full gear) I'm going with you.

-Cam: (Gathering his things as he prepared to leave) You haven't been cleared.

-Vala: I can't just stay here and do nothing, besides, I know this planet better than anyone. Please, let me help.

-Cam: (Giving in as to not waist time) Fine. All right, times ticking. Let's roll out.

Daniel went to the observation room to wait with Col. Young and Gen. O'Neill, while Caroline and her team prepped for surgery. Aliana and Eli were sedated and laid in the same room with the operating teams divided and Sam in the middle with the phase devise. Large countdown clocks were in place so that everyone was clear on exactly how much time they had. The surgical teams made the first incision and then Sam began to operate the phase device. It was difficult for Jack and Daniel to watch as the operating room went out of phase. There was nothing they could do to help.

The first attempt was unsuccessful. Carolyn and her medical team could not see or feel the explosive. They went back into phase so Sam could try again. She looked up into the observation room and shook her head, letting them know they had not found it yet.

They went in again and again but each time they saw nothing. One of the search teams burst into the observation room after finding one of the deactivators, and gave an update to Gen. O'Neill. Jack went across the hall to see for himself.

A group of technicians headed by Dale Volker began working on the device only to realize that it had already expired, and was not the right one.

-Dale: This isn't the right one.

-Jack: Da*# it! Tell them to keep looking!

Sam and Carolyn continued to work without success. With only 2 minutes left to save Eli they were losing hope. Suddenly word came that the second device was found just as Sam and Carolyn went out of phase to find the explosives. The technicians worked franticly to crack the code.

XOXO

7) It's What We Do

Camile sat in a holding cell staring at the wall as Ron, TJ and Vanessa took turns trying to get through to her. There words fell on deaf ears as Camile refused to respond. Word came to the group that the second device was found but that time was running out.

-Vanessa: Camile, please. Eli is your friend. We need that code or he's going to die.

-Camile: Then let me through the gate.

-Ron: You know we can't do that. Camile, you're not a killer. You and I risked our lives together to save people. You are not a killer.

-Camile: (with an ice cold tone) You still don't get it. Camile is gone. She's never coming back. Thena wants the girl. We're prepared to do whatever it takes. If a few people have to die to make that point so be it!

-TJ: We're running out of time Camile! Please. I know you're in there and you can hear us. Fight it! Eli needs you.

-Camile: (grinning cynically) It's too late.

Sam and Carolyn's surgical team came back into phase with just 15 seconds left until detonation. The phaser had still not found the right calibration.

-Dr. Floyed: it's no use the possible frequencies are unlimited.

-Sam: We have to try again!

-Carolyn: There's not enough time. Everyone stand back.

Caroline looked at the incision and then at the bomb container. Sam could tell what she was thinking.

-Sam: Carolyn, you can't do it. You'll have 1 second… two at the most.

-Carolyn: I can do it.

-Jack: (Over the intercom) Dr. Lam, stand down.

Caroline didn't listen as the timer ticked down to 2 seconds. Suddenly there it was, about the size of a pea and flashing red. Without thinking she barely got the tiny object out of Eli's chest when the timer went off. Abd the small dart went solid red. Everyone held their breath as the dart instantly went black, Carolyn felt her heart stop in her chest. But then nothing happened. A group of technicians burst in the room from across the hall.

-Dale: We got the code!

-Jack: That was… close.

As Carolyn stood there it dawned on her that had the bomb gone off, she could have lost her arms, or worse. She let out her breath and put the bomb in the container. She had to shake it off, because they weren't done yet. She looked over at Aliana laying on the table and then at Sam. Sam gave her a nod and went back to work.

It occurred to them that the odds of finding the devise on Benetar, was unlikely. Daniel could see it in their eyes as his heart raced and sank over and over. Jack sat steady by his friend's side. He never knew what to say in situations like this. Daniel had been so furious with Jack earlier that day, but now he was just relieved to have him by his side.

-Daniel: Earlier today, I was so angry with you for letting her accept a gift from Ba'al.

-Jack: Yup, I know.

-Daniel: Now, I'm… I just…

-Jack: I know.

-Daniel: And Ali (letting out a sigh) I was so close to just saying I couldn't… But I love her

-Jack: I know. They're gonna save her, Daniel. Don't give up on her yet.

-Daniel: I know.

Jack looked down at Sam as she came back into phase. He could see the wear and frustration in her eyes. And he willed her not to give up. She could feel it, and looked up at him. That one quick glance gave her the motivation to press on.

The search was in full scale on the planet Bennetar. Teal'c and Cam set up perimeters and began searching. The government on Bennetar was more than helpful, but after almost half an hour they had no luck.

-Teal'c: Are you certain that the device is on this planet?

-Cam: It has to be. Bennetar is heavily traveled, and all outgoing gate travel is pre planned. Once Camile got here she'd have to wait at least 20 minutes to be scheduled to go outbound. Without knowing exactly how long it would take to be allowed to leave the SGC, I can't see how she could know there would be enough time. It has to be here.

As they searched, Racco noticed the commotion and saw Jen. He met her in the streets.

-Racco: My love, what brings you and your comrades back to Bennetar.

-Jen: this is strictly business. We're looking for a device that may be… invisible. Have you seen any New alliance agents around recently?

-Racco: not that I've noticed. Perhaps I could ask around?

-Jen: please do. Someone's life is in great danger.

They continued searching with no luck. A short time later Racco returned. He waved for Jen's attention.

-Jen: Did you find out anything?

-Racco: I did. Several days ago some New Alliance agents aquired a room in the Flatcot District Just a short distance from here. They rented the space, but they do not stay there. It's empty.

-Jen: (Giving Racco a kiss) That's gotta be it. I have to go.

She took off to inform Teal'c and Cam. They had no problem locating the building or the room. The device was hidden in the same phase as all the other devices and they easily found it. Now it was up to Dr. Lee to crack the code and disarm the device.

-Teal'c: Time is of the utmost importance.

-Bill; I'm working as fast as I can.

-Cam: We got less than two minutes.

-Bill: Again… working as fast as I can.

-MJ: Are you sure this will deactivate if were on different planets? I mean, isn't it kind of far?

-Cam: Too the gate! Bill, you gotta work and run. Radio Bennetar gate control and tell them to dial Earth now. It's an emergency!

XOXO

Back on Earth Carolyn and Sam made another attempt to go out of phase. With just 2 minutes left, time was running out. This time when they went out of phase they could see the small red dart flashing red. Everyone's eye's widened as the flashing began to increase and the seconds ticked away. Carolyn reached for the dart, but was unable to grab it. In disbelief, she grabbed for it again and again.

-Carolyn: It's in a different phase! I can't touch it!

-Sam: Da#* it!

She pulled the team back into phase. Everyone in the observation room stood up. As the clock ticked down the last 10 seconds, they could here Walter announce gate activity.

-Sam: We're almost there!

-Jack: You're out of time!

-Carolyn: Everyone back away! I've got it.

-Sam: You tried that before.

-Carolyn: This time I know where it is. I've got it, I just have to wait…

And there it was flashing red between her fingers as it came into phase. She picked it up and removed it just as the flash went solid. Just when she thought it was going to blow, it went black. Her heart felt as if it had dropped out of her chest as she placed to tiny dart into the bomb case and shut it. They were all relieved as Cam, Teal'c and Dr. Lee burst into the observation room.

-Cam: Please tell me we got it off in time.

-Daniel: yes! They're ok.

-Cam: Bill! You are the man!

Bill sat with a thud in one of the seats. He was sweating like a beast, and was a bit shaken.

XOXO

Back in the holding cell, word came in that Eli and Aliana had been saved. TJ, Ron and Vanessa were relieved as they turned their focus back to the brainwashed Camile Wray.

-Ron: It didn't work. You're plan failed.

-Camile: it is of no consequence. We shall succeed.

-Vanessa: No. You won't. We have the technology to bring Camile back.

-TJ: This brainwashing won't last forever. When Camile comes back to us, she's going to do everything she can to take down the New Alliance. She has all their secrets.

-Camile: You still don't get it (laughing) Camile is gone forever. She's never coming back.

-Vanessa: You're wrong. She's going to fight the brainwashing and come back.

-Camile: Oh, I don't doubt that at all. But like I said. Camile Wray is never coming back. She's as good as dead.

Suddenly it dawned on Ron what she was saying. She looked a Ron and saw the look in his eye that he knew what she meant.

-Ron: Don't do it!

-Camile: Too late.

-Ron: Everybody, get down!

They barely had time to get to the ground before Camile erupted. They screamed in terror as they watch their friend blown to pieces right before their eyes.

8) Life Goes On

Carolyn monitored Eli and Aliana as the anesthesia wore off and they began to wake up. Eli woke first and was happy to see his friends. They all had sad smiles on their faces as they greeted him.

-Vanessa: You are a sight for sore eyes.

-Eli: I can't believe I'm alive. I thought I was dead for sure.

-TJ: So did we, but Dale really came through.

-Eli: Volker? Wow, thanks man.

-Dale: I had the easy part. I'm just glad you're all right. We needed something good to happen.

-Eli: Because of Ballard. All those months on Destiny he survived with us.

- Ron: Yeah, to lose him to one of our own.

-Vanessa: it just doesn't seem right.

-Eli: I have some good news to tell you guys… I found Gin. She and Dr. Perry's consciousness' were preserved with the data from Destiny.

-Ron; Man, that's cool. That's real good.

-TJ: Yeah, that's such good news.

-Eli: Well, it is… But you guys don't look or sound too excited. What's going on?

-Vanessa: It's about Camile.

-Eli: I know. She's been brain washed. Guys, it was like she was a different person. She didn't mean to hurt us. She didn't mean to kill Ballard.

-TJ: Eli, we lost her.

-Eli: I know it seems that way, but they got Telford back. They'll get her back too.

-Ron: No. What we're saying is that she died.

-Eli: What? How?

-Ron: She had one of those dart bombs inside her, but nobody knew until it was too late.

-Eli: So that's it… She's gone. Do the other's know yet? About Ballard too.

-TJ: Col. Young and Matt are going to tell Ballard's family. Brody and everyone who works here and at the IOA knows already.

-Ron: I'm going to go visit Lisa and her family, so I'll let her know. We thought it'd be best if Chloe found out from you.

-Eli: Yeah, I'll tell her. She's not coming back… Chloe, I mean.

-TJ: She just needs more time.

-Eli: No. She can't handle it. This… She just can't deal with it.

-Vanessa: I know it sucks, but we got you back. We're survivors. And we're going to keep moving forward and honor the ones we've lost.

-Ron: That's right. We're gonna be all right.

XOXO

Cam, Vala, and Teal'c chatted outside the infirmary as they waited for Aliana to wake up. Vala looked down the hall and saw Daniel sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. He seemed troubled and his mind was somewhere else. She walked over and sat down beside him.-Vala: You can smile, you know. She's alive. She's going to be ok.

-Daniel: Is she really going to be ok?

-Vala: Of course she is…

-Daniel: Because I'm at the point where I don't know what I would do if…

-Vala: You're not going to lose her.

-Daniel: Ba'al is her father. I might not of lost her today, but …

-Vala: Daniel, nothing that happened today was Ba'al's fault. You have to see past the fact that Ba'al is her father. You have to love her more than you hate the Goa'uld.

Aliana woke up to see Caroline looking down on her with a soft smile. She poked at her a bit as Aliana tried to focus

-Caroline: Come on in. She's awake.

-Cam: Rise and shine Sleepin' Beauty.

-Ali: I can't believe I'm alive. I thought for sure I was…

-Teal'c: Thanks to Col. Mitchell. He insisted that we search for the device on Bennetar.

-Ali: You saved my life again. I'm going to have a hard time keeping track

-Vala: Looks like you've got your own personal hero.

-Cam: It was just the logical place to look. Besides. It was Dr. Lee who deactivated the explosive. Not to mention what Carolyn did.

-Carolyn: I was being a doctor. I'm just glad you guys found the deactivator. Nurse Reyes will discharge you in an hour, but I'd like for you to stay on the base.

-Cam: Come on it's New Years Eve.

-Carolyn: Sorry, that's the best I can do.

_Daniel: Don't worry. I'll keep her company.

-Carolyn: I'd better get back to work.

Daniel was standing back, quietly watching Aliana. Cam could tell they needed some alone time. He also wanted to talk to Carolyn. She seemed a little off to him.

-Cam: I'm gonna take off too. (Giving her a gentle peck on the forehead) I'll check on you tomorrow.

-Teal'c: I too shall take my leave. I must prepare for evening festivities with Col. Mitchell.

-Ali: You boys have fun.

Daniel walked up to Aliana as the others left the room. Aliana was flooded with emotions as was he. Neither knew exactly what to say. He gently caressed her cheek as a tear tricked down its side.

-Daniel; I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you.

-Ali: Daniel, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I don't know how Ba'al found that song, or why he…

-Daniel: It's over now. Let's forget about Ba'al, ok. No more secrets.

-Ali: Okay.

Cam walked to Carolyn's office and knocked on the door. She didn't answer but the door was ajar, so he opened it. He found Carolyn sitting at her desk with her head down. He was certain that she was crying.

-Cam: Hey, you all right?

Carolyn looked up, uncertain if she should pull herself together. She looked exhausted and confused. She tried for a moment to stifle her tears but was unable to hold them in. Even though Cam was a long time over Carolyn, it still pained him to see her upset. She tried to speak but choked on her words.

-Cam: (walking up to her and putting his arms around her) You did good Cari.

-Carolyn: I could've…

-Cam: But you didn't. You're fine. You were brave, and selfless…

-Carolyn: And I almost got myself killed.

-Cam: That's what heroes do.

-Carolyn: I don't want to be a hero. I just want to be a doctor. I want to get married and have children. I don't want to die.

-Cam: But given the same situation, you'd do it again, wouldn't you.

-Carolyn; (with a slight pause) Yes.

He held her close, and could feel her breathing calming. He let his hand continue to stroke her hair calming her. It surprised him how emotionally attached he still remained to her. And it surprised Carolyn that he still had a way with her. But he wasn't the one she wanted. They stayed there for just a minute when they heard a soft voice speak up from behind Cam.

-Evan: Carolyn, are you all right.

-Carolyn: Evan?

She quickly pulled herself away from Cam and wiped her eyes. Evan held his arms out to her and she made her way to them. Evan kissed her sweetly on the lips and then wrapped her in his embrace. He glanced over to Cam who was suddenly feeling awkward and out of place.

-Evan: Thanks Mitchell, I got it from here.

-Cam:O…kay.

And with that Cam left. Carolyn would be fine. She had what she needed, and it wasn't him anymore.

9) Happy New Year

Everyone gathered that evening in the Recreation room to watch the apple drop in time Square. There were cheers and beers all around. Teal'c enjoyed partaking in the Tauri festivities.

Sam couldn't help but notice that Jack was not as cheerful as he normally would be. There was no doubt in her mind that losing one of his young men on New Years Eve, was troubling his mind.

Eli and the gang from Destiny were happy to be celebrating on Earth. Vanessa was particularly happy to be with Varro. The two seemed to be getting closer every day.

Daniel held his arms around Ali most of the night. After everything that she had been through, he was grateful that she was alive. He felt almost afraid to let her go. Ali didn't mind. There was no where else she'd rather be, than in his arms.

Malcom looked over and saw Sam with Jack. He knew that he might as well just let that go. What ever was between him and Sam was over now. He looked up and saw Vala watching him. She motioned for him to follow her as she left the rec room. He chugged the last of his beer and followed her out. Normally it was not like him, but he figured why the heck not.

Malcolm followed Vala to her quarters and she let him in. Being allowed to join in on the mission to Bannetar had only made her more anxious to be cleared for duty and she didn't want to put that in jeopardy. But in some ways she was like a junky who couldn't get enough. She was aware of her issues of using sex as a weapon against men, as a way of punishing herself, as a way of masking her insecurities, and as a means to simply feel good… but she didn't care. She just wanted it. Malcolm would be gone tomorrow so as long as she didn't get caught no one would ever know, and she'd be going on the next SG1 mission in a couple of weeks.

Malcolm was not the one night stand type however. He remembered the flirtatious woman from a few years back, when they had collected all the Ba'al clones. He thought she was very sexy and was more than a little turned on watching her interact with Ba'al.

-Malcolm: I wish I could stay the night. I have to be packed and ready to go early.

-Vala: that's okay. This has been most enjoyable.

-Malcolm: For me too. Next time I'm in town, maybe I could call you? We could have dinner, catch a movie…

-Vala: (reluctantly) Sure… That sounds lovely.

He leaned in for a kiss as he caressed her. Vala wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into. She figured he would be gone in a few hours and then maybe he would forget about her.

Eli also left the party early. He went back to the lab and turned on the virtual reality pod. He placed the head gear on and then fastened himself in. When he closed his eyes and then opened them again, he was in the Matrix world created for Gin and Amanda. He was amazed at how real everything felt. He called out to them and the both came. They were so happy to see him.

-Gin: Eli! (reaching out to hug him) This is amazing! I can feel you. Amanda isn't this incredible?

-Amanda: Yes it is! Thank you Eli. You saved us.

-Eli: Don't mention it. And hopefully soon, we can do more. Maybe even find bodies for you.

-Gin: that would be too good to be true.

-Eli: (to Gin) Varro is here. I'm sure he's going to want to come visit you soon. And Amanda, your friend Dr. Rosen works here. I'll let him know he can come see you.

-Amanda: What about Nicolas? Why hasn't he been here helping you?

Behind Amanda Eli, could see Gin shaking her head indicating not to say anything bad about Rush.

-Eli: Umm… Dr. Rush isn't here.

-Amanda: Oh, okay.

-Gin: Amanda, do you mind is Eli and I have a moment alone?

-Amanda: No of course I don't mind. She was gone in a split second.

-Eli: can she hear us?

-Gin: No. She's giving us some privacy.

-Eli: What was that about?

-Gin: I know that Dr. Rush would be here helping if he could and so does she. Something must be wrong if he's not, and I don't think she will handle it very well, if there is something wrong.

-Eli: Oh.

-Gin: I'm so glad you're here Eli, and I can touch you.

-Eli: What does it feel like for you.

-Gin: it feels strange. Not quite real but so close to real… It's hard to describe.

-Eli: (gently caressing her face) Can you feel this?

-Gin: Yes… yes I can.

Eli then kissed Gin. Even though they were in the matrix it still felt so good, and so very close to real.

After the New Years Eve celebration, Jack sat at his desk writing a letter to Lt Ballard's Family. As much as he complained about dealing with the IOA and the New Alliance threats, this was truly the worst part of his job. Losing one of his men and having to tell the family, this was the worst. The words never seemed quite good enough. Sam quietly entered the office. She saw the look of complete drain on Jacks face and all she wanted to do was give him some comfort. She walked behind him and put her arms around him as he sat pondering over the letter.

-Sam: You all right?

-Jack: As long as I've got my 2nd in command by my side.

-Sam: Always.


	16. Family Bonds

16) Family Bonds Jan 4, 2013

1) Change of Plans

Vala and Jen waltzed into the Gate room and were greeted by Cam and MJ. This was their first official mission of the New Year. The Death of Lt. Ballard and Camile Wray marred their last emergency mission on New Years Eve. That mission helped Vala to realize that she really needed to work on her issues and get back to work. Jack stood with Sam by his side and looked down at his team from the control room.

-Jack: Okay kids, have fun. Walter, dial the gate.

-Cam: Looks like we're back in action.

-Vala: (Beaming and hugging her weapon) It's so good to be back.

The second chevron had just encoded when Caroline came into the control room.

-Carolyn: General, I'm afraid we have a medical issue with SG1.

-Jack: So no mission?

-Carolyn: For now, I'm afraid not.

-Jack: Well, Walter, let's scrap this one. (calling down to the gate room) Mitchell, we don't have medical clearance.

-Cam: Sir?

-Vala: (Turning with an sour look on her face) I've been cleared. Turns out I'm not wonko!

-Carolyn: You're fine Vala.

-MJ: Is there a problem with the hormone treatment?

-Carolyn: No, you're clear too. We need to see Maj. Hailey. I'm sure it's probably a glitch, but we need to make sure.

-Jack: (To Carolyn) You want to fill me in?

-Carolyn: It's a medical issue, Sir. I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

MJ looked at Jen and she shrugged her shoulder. She glanced up at the control room and her eyes met Jack's as he watched her leave. She couldn't hide the slight look of concern in her eyes as she left the gate room and headed for the infirmary. She had only taken Racco's pheromone drug one time since she returned from Bennetar. She hoped that it wouldn't be found in her system, but now she feared she'd been found out.

Jack watched curiously as the team left the gate room. He didn't like the way she looked at him. He had felt slightly uncomfortable around her since the day she kissed him in his hospital room. Sam didn't like the way Jen looked at Jack or the way he looked at her for that matter. Something about Jen got under her skin. Sam brushed it off because she was having a really bad day. Jack looked up just in time to catch Sam as she was getting ready to leave. He could tell that she was trying to keep herself busy. He followed her down the corridor.

-Jack: (to Sam) Can I see you in my quarters for a minute?

-Sam: I really have a lot of work to do.

-Jack: It's not a request.

-Sam: Okay.

She followed him to the General's quarters and he closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Jack wrapped Sam up in his arms. How did he know exactly what she needed? Little did Sam realize but he was equally disappointed that once again Sam wasn't pregnant. For the first time it really hit him that perhaps it wasn't going to happen. Suddenly he could feel Sam's sense of urgency about the matter.

-Jack: You know this just means we get to try again. That's always fun.

-Sam: (cracking a half smile) I know.

-Jack: When do you see the specialist?

-Sam: My appointment is at 11. So hopefully I'll have some answers by lunch. Jack… are you okay?

-Jack: Yup. As long as I've got you, I'm more than okay. What do you say we get an early start on trying again?

-Sam: Jack, It's way too soon.

-Jack: (unbuttoning her blouse) Practice makes perfect.

-Sam: Is this your way of cheering me up?

-Jack: That depends on if it's working?

-Sam: (Giving him a soft smile) It's working.

-Jack: (kissing her neck) Good.

Jack loved the intimate moments with Sam. He rolled over to Sam's side and kissed her on the lips. He let his hand brush her cheek as he pulled a lock of blond hair from her face.

-Jack: You all right?

-Sam: I'm better than all right. I'm ready to face the day. I'm really ready.

-Jack: No matter what happens, Sam, we are going to be fine.

-Sam: I know. (Sigh) We should probably get to work.

-Jack: Work isn't going anywhere. Let's just stay here a few minutes more.

-Sam: (smiling and snuggling up to him) I couldn't agree more.

For some reason Jen hated being in the infirmary. It didn't help that she was a ball of nerves as she waited for Carolyn to enter. Her job was so important to her, so she was mentally beating herself up for putting it in jeopardy. Finally Caroline entered the room and Jen's heart started to race.

-Caroline: Try to relax.

-Jen: What's this all about Dr. Lam?

-Caroline: Well, we found something in your blood system, so I have a few questions for you.

-Jen: Okay, shoot.

-Caroline: Are you on any medications?

-Jen: (with a slight hesitation) No.

-Carolyn: (Noticing the hesitation and looking up from her clip board) Hmmm… Okay. Is there any chance you might be pregnant?

-Jen: What? No.

-Carolyn: So you're not sexually active?

-Jen: Well… It's been a few weeks. Why are you asking me this?

-Carolyn: We found a trace of something in your blood test that I can't identify along with very low levels of hCG. That usually indicates pregnancy, but some medications and hormone treatments containing hGC can produce these levels. So it's possible that the unidentified substance is causing the hGC.

Panic started to hit Jen. She knew that the pheromone from Racco was sexually induced, but could it be producing hCG in her body. She turned pale as a ghost, as Caroline took out a syringe, and gently stretched out Jen's arm.

-Carolyn: Well I'm going to run some more blood tests and I'll let you know in a couple of hours what we find. Okay.

-Jen: Yeah, sure. Could it be something else?

-Carolyn: Other than pregnancy or hormone medications… There have been a few cases were a tumor has caused hGC to be produced, but that's very rare… nothing for you to worry about right now.

Beads of perspiration began to form on Jen's forehead and upper lip. She wanted nothing more than to get out of there. She breathed a deep sigh of relief when Caroline finished. Caroline could tell she was hiding something, but wasn't sure how to convince Jenn to tell her the truth.

-Carolyn: Is there anything else I might need to know?

-Jen: (shrugging) No… nothing I can think of.

-Carolyn: (Giving up with a sigh) Okay. I'll be in touch.

Without hesitation, Jen hopped out of her seat and headed straight for the door. All she could think about was whether or not she would get caught. As she turned the corner to her quarters, she saw MJ waiting at her door.

-MJ: So what's going on?

-Jen: (Ushering him into her room) Not out here.

-MJ: (Closing the door behind them) So tell me… why'd our mission get scrapped?

-Jen: They found something… hGC & something else in my blood test.

-MJ: So what does that mean?

Jen was so frustrated that she sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. She thought about just telling MJ the truth. Maybe he could help her cover up what she was doing. MJ sat on the bed beside her and put his arms around her.

-MJ: Does this mean you're pregnant?

-Jen: (looking up at him a bit surprised) No… no… I could have a tumor or something… I'll get the test results back in an hour or two.

-MJ: You don't have to cover for him. I'll stand by you.

Jen looked genuinely confused. How could MJ possibly know what she and Racco had been doing? Before she could say anything MJ pulled her to him and hugged her.

-MJ: The General is going to have to take responsibility for what he's done.

-Jen: Wait, the general has nothing to do with this.

-MJ: I know it takes 2 to make a kid.

-Jen: I'm not pregnant… It's something else…

-MJ: I hope you're not, but if you are…

-Jen: MJ, please just drop it, okay… Please.

-MJ: Fine. For now.

2) Unexpected Situations

After leaving the General's quarters, Sam spent the rest of the morning making rounds, checking on all the departments. She met with Eli in his makeshift lab. He and Gin were communicating through digitally created avatars. Sam couldn't help but to be impressed. She started going over some of the computer readings and analyzing the data.

-Sam: You've accomplished quite a bit in a very short amount of time.

-Eli: It's all worth it.

-Sam: Have you given any more thought to coming on board permanently? You'd make a great addition to our team.

-Eli: Yeah, I have.

-Sam: Have Bill or Ali been in to monitor these readings?

-Eli: No. Dr. Lee is a bit overwhelmed with the Area 51 clean up. And Aliana has been covering most of his duties here. Is there a problem?

-Sam: Well I'm not sure. Did you notice this recalibration?

-Eli: Yes. Dr. Lee says it can't be helped. It seems to be keeping everything within bounds.

-Sam: Still, I'd like for Ali to take a look at it.

She got on the intercom and sent a message to Ali. It took her just a few minutes to make her way to Eli's lab. Sam took a moment to go over her concerns.

-Sam: The system is at its limits so it's periodically resetting.

-Ali: Dr. Lee assured me that this is normal. He ran the program for the training simulator. That's the same program Eli is using to house Gin and Amanda's consciousnesses. The computer program compensates for learning and developing.

-Sam: My concern is that we are dealing with actual human consciousnesses, not just computer data. We have no margin for error.

-Ali: Sam, we don't even know how Destiny was able to preserve their consciousnesses in the first place. To say that this technology is beyond us is an understatement. We shouldn't be able to do any of this.

-Sam: Then you realize that every time this system resets, it's dropping old data to compensate for new data. Sooner or later we're going to start losing vital components to Gin and Amanda's very existence.

-Ali: I'm working on finding a permanent solution using Asgard technology, but the technology it's…

-Sam: I know, but we're running out of time. The Asgards have to have a proper way to store the consciousness. (reading the data) Look. Another line of data's been dropped. It's just a matter of time before there's irrevocable damage.

-Eli: What are you saying? After all this we could still lose them?

-Ali: I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen.

-Eli: Is this because I'm using the avatar chair.

-Sam. No. How often do you use it?

-Eli: About 4 hours a day.

-Ali: It shouldn't make a significant difference, but right now every little bit helps. Try to limit your chair use to 30 minutes a day. You can still communicate with her over the computer.

-Eli: Okay.

-Sam: (checking her watch) I 'm late for an appointment…

-Ali: Go ahead. Eli and I will work on this.

-Sam: Okay. Good luck.

Dr. Anna Santiago sat with Sam as she reviewed the results of her exam. She hated to deliver bad news but the results were pretty straightforward. Sam could tell by the doctor's demeanor that she wasn't going to like what she heard.

-Anna: I wish I had better news for you Sam.

-Sam: I don't understand. 5 years ago an alternate universe me was pregnant. I don't know why 5 years can make that much of a difference?

-Anna: (pulling out some ultra sound images) I'm guessing that 5 years ago you didn't have this. You have scar tissue build up here on your left ovary and here on the fallopian tube.

-Sam: D*# it! I was shot with an Ori staff weapon 4 ½ years ago. But I don't understand. I still have my cycle like clockwork.

-Anna: I know, and that is not uncommon. Unfortunately with the damage, and your age… your chances of conceiving are severely diminished. You have one functioning ovary. We can put you on hormone treatments to increase…

At some point Sam zoned out of the conversation. All she could think about was all her hopes and dreams for a family slipping through her fingers. It seemed as if she were sitting there for an eternity, unable to comprehend anything that was being told to her.

-Anna: Sam… Sam. I know it's a lot to take in. Let's make an appointment and we can get started right away.

-Sam: Right. I'll make an appointment. Thank you for coming all this way…

-Anna; It's no problem. I still don't have an office at Area 51, so I'll be available. We'll do everything we can Sam. Don't give up yet.

Sam left the infirmary and went straight home. She just wanted to lock herself away from everything and be alone, just for a little while.

Carolyn appreciated having the expertise of a fertility specialist at the SGC. It wasn't often that she needed the assist, but she had no idea what the foreign substance was in Jen's system.

-Anna: It's definitely a natural substance, not man made, but totally foreign. The hGC is her own though, it wasn't introduced by the foreign substance, but the substance could be interfering with it.

-Carolyn: So she's definitely pregnant?

-Anna: Looks like it. This is fascinating. I'd like to study these samples.

-Carolyn: let me know what you find out. I've got to inform Maj. Hailey that she's going to be a mom. I don't think she's expecting this.

-Anna: It always happens that way. Such a shame after the news I had to give to Sam. I tried to tell her what options she still had, but I don't think she heard me.

-Carolyn: I'll follow up with Sam tomorrow and make sure she sees you to go over her options again. Right now I've got to deliver some good news.

Jen and MJ sat in one of the medical rooms at the infirmary. She was nervous and agitated. She didn't know how to tell MJ what she had done, but she didn't want to be alone when the truth came out.

-Jen: Thanks for coming with me.

-MJ: You shouldn't have to be alone right now. It's not right.

-Jen: MJ, it's not what you think. I've done something, and I am so ashamed of myself.

-MJ: You didn't get knocked up on your own.

-Jen: I'm not pregnant!

-Carolyn: (walking in) You are pregnant Major.

-Jen: No, you're mistaken.

-Carolyn: Well, there's one way to know for certain, (pointing to the medical bed) Have a seat. We're going to do an ultrasound. Are you sure you want Lt. James in here for this?

-Jen: Yeah… Yes. I mean… I think it something else.

Carolyn turned on the machine and smeared a cold jell on Jen's abdomen. Sure enough the image of a fetus appeared on the monitor. Jen was thoroughly shocked. She gasped out loud and stared at the monitor in disbelief. She knew for a fact that there was no way she was pregnant with the General's baby. It had been 6 weeks since they were together. Her thoughts immediately went to Racco. Her mind was a blur and her heart was racing. It couldn't be possible to be impregnated by a tri gender alien.

-Jen: No… It can't be…

-MJ: It's okay Jen. You don't have to cover any more. Doc, can you tell how far along?

-Carolyn: Hmmm… Looks like the monitor reads about 3 weeks but by the measurements of the embryo I'd put you at about 5-6 weeks. Or that's going to be an unusually tall baby.

-Jen: (bursting into tears) Oh my God! This can't be happening.

-Carolyn: I need you to be honest with me. Have you been taking any fertility drugs?

-Jen: No. I swear.

-Carolyn: (looking at MJ) You're still taking the Taneyan hormone treatment. Have you two…

-MJ: No. Never.

-Carolyn: (handing a picture from the ultrasound and handed it to Jen) Do you have any questions for me?

-Jen: (barely audible and shaking her head) No…

-Carolyn: (handing her some vitamins) Take these once a day, and schedule a follow up appointment with Dr. Santiago. She'll be working here at the SGC until Area 51 is up and running. I have to get to my next appointment. Take as much time as you need.

Carolyn turned off the machine and left the room. Jen was looking at the image still in disbelief. MJ leaned over and kissed his dear friend on the forehead.

-MJ: I know you're scared, but it's going to be all right. I know the General is going to do right by you.

-Jen: (whispering) You mean Jack?

She finally felt the first sense of relief. Would Jack really be there for her if he thought it was his baby? At the very least they could get things out in the open, and find out if he loved her or not.

Ali was in her office steadily focused on her research. She needed a viable option for Gin and Amanda and she needed one now. The Asgards were able to down load their consciousnesses into clones and possibly androids. There had to be some clue to how the technology worked.

Daniel came into her office and she didn't even budge. She was so deep into her research that she hadn't even heard him come in. He put his arms around her and sent a startled chill over her body.

-Ali: Oh my goodness! You startled me.

-Daniel: I've missed you all day.

-Ali: Unfortunately I've been busy all day. And it looks like I'm going to stay busy.

-Daniel: What are you working on?

-Ali: I am trying to find a way to permanently house Gin and Amanda's consciousnesses. The Asgards did it for hundreds of years. They left us everything so…

-Daniel: So it's got to be in here somewhere. I've got some time to kill. Let me give you a hand.

-Ali: You can sort through all this scientific information?

-Daniel: Eh, I'm not so good with the science stuff, but I'm a heck of a translator.

-Ali: (giggling as if just realizing who she was talking to) Of course. I'd love the help.

Jen was nervous as she paced back and forth outside of General O'Neill's office. She contemplated what she would say. What if he still didn't remember what happened when they were trapped? What if everyone found out that she was carrying an alien baby. She felt sick at the thought, and started to leave when suddenly Jack opened the door.

-Jack: Major, did you need to speak to me?

-Jen: General, Sir. I… I have to tell you something.

-Jack: (sensing that this was serious) In my office, Major. (Closing the door) I suppose you're going to tell me why my number 1 team is out of commission … again.

-Jen: (whispering) Yes Sir.

-Jack: Go ahead.

-Jen: Well… five weeks ago, we went to area 51, and there was a terrorist attack.

-Jack: Yes, I was there.

-Jen: You were there with me. We were trapped and we thought we were going to die. Do you remember?

-Jack: (having a quick flash memory of Jenn on top of him kissing ) Major, can we get to the point!

-Jen: Do you remember, us being together… trapped?

-Jack: What does that have to do with your current condition?

-Jen: My current condition is that I'm 5-6 weeks pregnant. And I think you remember what happened. Don't you?

Jack turned his back to her trying to reconcile in his mind what she was saying. He wanted to blurt out that she was lying, but something deep inside him acknowledged the truth of it. Jen suddenly realized that he did remember, maybe not all of it, but enough to know that it really happened. Jack walked over to his chair and sat down without a word. He had no idea what to say, and could hardly look at the young Major.

-Jen: I don't know what I'm going to do.

-Jack: Does anybody know?

-Jen: Yes sir. Lt. James, knows everything. I have to tell Col. Mitchell and Dr. O'Neill.

-Jack: (shooting her a fierce look) No!

-Jen: She's second in command and oversees all the department. If I'm off SG1 then I report to her science team.

-Jack: I'll tell Dr. O'Neill.

-Jen: Of course, I didn't mean…

-Jack: Major, you're dismissed.

-Jen: But Sir…

-Jack: I said you're dismissed!

He hadn't meant to yell at her, but he could hardly contain his anger and frustration. Tears instantly shot from Jenn's eyes as she turned and bolted from Jack's office. Jack realizing his error tried to call after her but she ignored his call.

-Jack: Major! Da*# It!

-Syler: (knocking on the open office door) Sorry to interrupt Sir, but we have a problem.

-Jack: What now!?

-Syler: It's SG2. They've vanished from P3X704.

-Jack: Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse. Get me Col. Mitchell and find Daniel.

Problems with Problems

Jack ordered SG3 and 5 to P3X704, but there was no sign of SG2. He held a meeting with Daniel and Cam to plan their next move.

-Jack: So this isn't the first time this has happened.

-Daniel: Well the last couple of times the culprit was Ba'al and Thena.

-Cam: But what would Ba'al or Thena want with SG2.

-Jack: Only one way to find out.

-Cam: We'll go.

-Jack: You're down one man.

-Cam: I think we can handle it.

-Jack Take Sinclair with you. She has a way with Ba'al.

-Daniel: Wait, what if that's exactly what he wants?

-Cam: That's what we're there for. We won't let anything happen to her. And if SG2 is there we'll find them.

-Daniel: I'm going with you.

-Jack: Daniel, I need you here. Sam's gone home for the day, and I have a hell of a lot on my plate right now. I have to leave, but I should be back in a couple of hours.

-Daniel: Fine.

-Cam: Let's get Ali so we can roll out.

Daniel went to Aliana's office to see what was holding her up. SG1 was in the gate room ready to go. She was fussing over her computer when he came in.

-Daniel: You ready to go?

-Ali: Yeah, I was just trying to wrap this up.

-Daniel: You don't have to go.

-Ali: I do. The General is right. Ba'al won't lie to me. If he has SG2 for some reason, I'll find out.

-Daniel: How can you trust him?

-Ali: Daniel, can we please not do this?

-Daniel: (hugging her) I just don't want anything to happen to you.

-Ali: I'll be fine. I promise.

Daniel held her close letting his hand sift through her hair. He hated the idea of her seeing Ba'al, and she knew it. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then left him in her office. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked down the corridor firmly holding her bag. She knew she should feel guilty for what she was about to do, but she was confident she was doing the right thing.

Daniel watched her as she hurried down the hall. He let out a deep sigh and put his hands in his pockets as made his way to the gate room. He looked down at her from the window as Vala helped her fix her uniform. Ali looked up at Daniel and got a slight sinking feeling in her gut. Maybe she should have told him what she was about to do. She tried to give him a smile, but feared he could see right through her. And he did. He could tell she was hiding something from him and it made him uneasy.

-Walter: When ever you're ready Dr. Jackson. You're in charge.

-Daniel: (calling down to Cam) Are you all set Mitchell?

-Cam: We're good to go Boss.

-Daniel: Dial up the gate Walter.

The chevrons lit up one at a time and then came the splash.

-Cam: Larrase security Center, this is Col. Cameron Mitchell of Earth calling from Stargate Command. We need to speak to the Head Honcho Ol' Ba'altazzar.

-Mortech: This is Security Chief Mortech. The High Counselor is on his way.

A Few minutes later….

-Ba'al: Well, well, Col. Mitchell. What can I do for you?

-Cam: We've got a long distance missing persons report. You wouldn't happen to have gotten your hands on one of our SG Teams would you?

-Ba'al: Ah, and just when I thought we were Allies. There are no SG Teams currently on Lorrase, nor do I have any idea where any missing members might be.

-Vala: You'll have to forgive us if we don't take your word for it.

-Ba'al: Ah, my dear Qetesh! So good to hear from you.

-Cam: We can make small talk some other time. Why don't you let us come on through and have a look for ourselves?

-Ba'al: No offense Col. Mitchell, but I doubt you could decipher our highly sophisticated technology.

-Cam: Maybe not, but my friend here can.

-Ba'al: (suddenly less sarcastic) Well, if you mean Dr. Sinclair, my daughter is welcome any time.

-Ali: Yes, Ba'al, it's me. We'd like to take a look for ourselves.

-Ba'al: Very well.

Jack arrived home a short while later and walked through to the Master bedroom. The house was eerily quiet. He thought to call out for Sam, but her name got caught in his throat. Maybe she was asleep and he could prolong the unpleasantness. He knew from Sam's message and her early departure from work, that she received discouraging news from her appointment. He found Sam sitting on the bed, in the dark, silent and stoic. He sat on the bed next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

-Jack: That bad, huh?

-Sam: (Nodding) Yeah… it's pretty bad. I have scar tissue build up and a damaged ovary.

-Jack: How?

-Sam: D*mn Ori staff blast a few years back. I can't believe it.

Jack's heart broke for her and partly for himself too. The sadness in her voice was chilling. Jack hadn't realized how much time had gone by, as they sat in silence. But Sam did. Jack would normally be saying something to cheer her up, a joke or a pep talk,,, something.

-Sam: What is it Jack?

Suddenly Jack's heart dropped like a thud in his gut. This was it. He had to speak up now or he would lose his nerve. Sam could feel him tensing up and even shaking a bit which alarmed her. She raised her head from his shoulder and turned to face him. Jack grabbed her hand firmly and looked down. It looked as if he had tears in his eyes. This made Sam incredibly nervous. Jack never behaved this way. Her heart started pounding from uncertainty.

-Sam: Jack?

-Jack: I don't even know where to start…

-Sam: (nervously) Well you're freaking me out! What is it?

-Jack: I love you more than anyone… anything… Sam, I love you so much.

-Sam: I know, Jack. I love you too. What is it? Just tell me.

-Jack: (still looking down) I want you to know that when I was trapped in the rubble at Area 51, the only thing I remember clearly is thinking of you.

-Sam: I know.

-Jack: I don't remember much else. I swear, I would never ever want to hurt you.

-Sam: (confused) I know…

-Jack: Maj. Hailey is 5 weeks pregnant.

-Sam: (shaking her head) What does this have to do with us?

-Jack: Sam, six weeks ago, she and I went to Area 51.

-Sam: (Quickly snatching her hand away from him) No!

-Jack: I swear, I didn't even remember, I still don't really remember…

-Sam: No, no no! Son of a B*tch! No!

-Jack: I swear, Sam…

-Sam: No! Shut up! I am not hearing this.

She leaped off the bed and started to bolt for the bathroom, but Jack caught her by the arm. She pulled away from him hard, but he held on to her.

-Sam: You took her there, on the GS101… for a little joy ride. It took you 3 hours to get to Area 51 when it should have taken only 30 minutes! Get off of me!

-Jack: Wait a minute! It wasn't like that. I never touched her then. When we were trapped, she said she thought we were going to die.

-Sam: I don't give a rats a** what she thought! I'm supposed to believe that all of a sudden you're trapped and … and…

-Jack: I would never lie to you Sam!

-Sam: (In full tears) And she pr…

-Jack: I am so sorry.

He wrapped her up in his arms and held her. She was shaking and tense as the tears bellowed uncontrollably. She quietly pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. Her eyes and nose were red and swollen. His heart was completely broken for her. He felt guilt like nothing he had ever felt before, knowing that he had done this to her and nothing he could do would fix it. She walked slowly into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Alone in the bathroom, Sam slumped down on the floor, and allowed herself to absorb it all. She tried to take deep breaths and calm herself, but there was no calm or comfort. The pain welled up inside her and finally found its release. And she let it out. Jack walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge. Every cry from Sam was like a knife being twisted in Jack's heart.

Back on Lorrase, Ba'al was more than forthcoming with SG1, allowing them to check facilities and do some investigating. Cam found no evidence that Ba'al had anything to do with the disappearance of SG2.

-Ali: I'd like to review some of your private security files.

-Ba'al: I'm afraid I can't allow that.

-Ali: Do you have anything to hide?

-Ba'al: It's a matter of planetary security.

-Ali: We've trusted you with the lives of our people. We need to be sure that you're not going behind our back, and that you haven't kidnapped our people.

-Ba'al: I will allow it. But you must go alone.

-Cam: I gave my word that I'd keep her safe.

-Ali: He's not going to hurt me.

-Cam: Sorry, no can do. You want to keep this alliance, then you let her see the data she needs to see, and she doesn't go anywhere alone.

-Ba'al: Very well.

Once inside the secured security building, Ba'al showed Ali the information she requested. It was nothing that she hadn't already been shown so Ba'al knew that she wanted something else. He insisted Cam, Vala and MJ keep their distance, while he and Ali reviewed the data.

-Ba'al: (Speaking in a low voice) Now is as good a time as any to fill me in on what you really want. You know I don't have your precious SG2.

-Ali: (nervously) I know. They aren't here. I want to show you this. She slipped a small chip into the interface and loaded the information.

-Ba'al: (looking at her quite pleased) Ah, Asgard technology.

-This is an android clone they made. Her name is Reece. She has the original Asgard humanoid DNA, perfectly blended with Nanyte technology.

-Ba'al: Reece was severely flawed. The improved nanyte replicators destroyed much of the Goauld system lords, including Anubis. You aren't considering creating one are you?

-Ali: I've been doing research. The Asgards fixed the flaws in Reece. They just ran out of time to save themselves. I'm fairly certain that within the technology they gave us, is their collective consciousnesses. I don't think that they intended it to be found until we were much further along in our own technological growth.

-Ba'al: (boasting like a proud father) They were not aware that you would be amongst the Tauri, helping them along the way.

-Ali: I suppose not. But creating a viable clone to house a human conscious is out of my league. We did have a company on earth that was able to create an Asgaurd clone, but it was genetically flawed as were the Asguards themselves. But that aside, I have a more pressing issue. I need to find a permanent solution for 2 human consciousnesses that were stored via Ancient technology, and are currently being housed with Earth technology.

-Ba'al: That's absurd. The Tauri have no technology capable of such a thing.

-Ali: That's the problem. I'm afraid if we don't find a solution quickly we will lose them.

-Ba'al: Do you have the DNA of the subjects?

-Ali: We have a little DNA from Dr. Perry, but not enough. And we have none from Gin.

-Cam: (From the far end of the room) How's it going over there? We gotta wrap this thing up.

-Ali: I'm almost done. (whispering to Ba'al) Take this, and I'll be in touch. I have to let them know what I've done.

-Ba'al: You did not seek permission first?

-Ali: because I knew they would say no. But I know you can help me with this. I trust you.

-Ba'al: Well then, if you find a supply of nutronium and some of the DNA of this Reece I will see what I can do.

-Ali: Thank you. Cam, looks like they've been telling the truth. We can go.

-Ba'al: I'll be sure to let you know if I hear anything.

As they made their way back to the Lorrase gate Ali got a sinking feeling. Cam was incredibly observant and knew something was up.

-Cam: Vala, you and MJ go ahead to the gate. I need to go over a couple things with Doc here.

-Vala: Sure thing. See you at the gate.

Vala and MJ continued on their way with their escort. Aliana froze in her track. She figured the truth had to come out eventually and now was as good a time as any.

-Cam: What did you do?

-Ali: Cam, I wanted to tell you but I knew everyone would make a big deal about it and say no…

-Cam: What did you do?

-Ali: I asked Ba'al to help me with some cloning research.

-Cam: And by help you mean…

-Ali: I shared with him some information I found about Asgard cloning technology.

-Cam: You what!?

-Ali: He's already perfected cloning in a way that no other species has. The Asgards had too many flaws with there cloning and their androids. Before I use their technology and screw up again, I need to know where the errors are. That's all.

-Cam: (Shaking his head) I do not need this today. I just wanted to go on a mission , have a little fun, wasn't looking for trouble.

-Ali: I'm sorry. I'll tell the General everything.

-Cam: Let's just go.

Vala and MJ waited at the gate. She was glad to have a moment alone with him. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

-Vala: Okay spill it.

-MJ: What?

-Vala: Why has Jenn been taken off of SG1?

-MJ: Col. Mitchell says we're going to have a meeting when we get back.

-Vala: I know, but I really can't wait that long. Just tell me.

-MJ: Okay, look. Jenn is pregnant.

-Vala: (Making her best shocked face) No! Well, well, well. I guess she was having too much fun. I can't say I'm at all surprised.

-MJ: Did you know she was…

-Vala: Of course I did. I didn't know humans and Labrartians could procreate.

-MJ: What are you talking about. The baby is General O'Neill's.

-Vala: Really? I didn't see that coming. I just assumed since she's been sleeping with Racco that the baby would be his… Wait a minute! General O'Neill, as in Sam's general O'Neill.

-MJ: You're telling me Jen was with Racco again? Oh, man. I shouldn't even be talking to you about this.

-Vala: Don't sweat it. I have a way with getting guys to tell me what ever I want to know. (Looking up and seeing Cam and Ali) It's about time. I'm getting hungry.

-Cam: Yeah, I'm ready to get out of here.

4) No Denial

Jack hated leaving Sam at the house, but she refused to speak to him and he had to get back to Stargate Command. The missing SG team was his responsibility and he had to bring his men home. He walked into the gate room where Daniel was waiting.

-Daniel: Glad you're back.

-Jack: We got our men back yet?

-Daniel: No but we have teams out investigating. We're waiting on SG1 to return now. (Studying Jack) You look like h*ll. What's going on?

Jack nodded towards the private meeting room, and he and Daniel went in for some privacy.

-Daniel: Okay, so it's serious.

-Jack: (sounding ominous) Yeah, it's pretty serious. Maj. Hailey is pregnant.

-Daniel: So that explains why she's off SG1.

-Jack: Well she claims it's my kid.

-Daniel: That's crazy! You're not having an affair with her… are you?

-Jack: No, of course not. But apparently when we were trapped at area 51, she and I… we had sex.

-Daniel: What'd you do that for?

-Jack: I don't know. I didn't even remember it until a short while ago. I barely even remember being trapped at all.

-Daniel: You had a pretty major head injury from the explosion. Are you sure you two… you know…

-Jack: I just get these flashes, but nothing really clear. I just have this feeling that she telling the truth, from the bits and pieces I do remember.

-Daniel: You must not have been in your right mind.

-Jack: Try telling that to Sam.

-Daniel: So you told her.

-Jack: Yup. That's where I've been the last 3 hours.

-Daniel: (putting his hand on Jack's shoulder) Sorry Jack. You two will be okay.

The alarm sounded alerting to the gate being operated. Jack and Daniel left the meeting room and heard the announcement for SG1.

-Jack: Any word on SG2?

-Cam: No, Sir. Ba'al is not our bad guy this time.

-Jack: Debrief in the meeting room when your team is ready.

-Cam: Yes, Sir. Okay everyone quick check at medical, shower & change if you need to and debrief in 1 hour.

The Team split up after getting medical clearance and headed for their private quarters. Aliana stopped by her office and found Eli busy at work. She was not at all surprised to find him there.

-Eli: You're back. Any word on SG2?

-Ali: No, but I'm not surprised. There's no reason for Ba'al to kidnap SG1.

-Eli: What about the other issue?

-Ali: (smiling) I think we can do it. Did you complete the research on the neutroniun?

-Eli: Yup. You were right. The necessary planets are in the Asgard database. I've narrowed it down to two viable possibilities. They no longer have active gates, so we'll have to travel by ship. And we are seriously running out of time.

-Ali: Don't worry. I'm going to make sure this happens. I have to go, but I'll fill you in after we debrief.

Aliana left her office and went straight to her quarters. When she walked in the room she was startled to see Daniel sitting on the bed.

-Ali: Oh my gosh. You scared me. (smiling) what are you doing in here?

-Daniel: I was waiting for you.

He reached his arms out for her to come to him. She stood between his legs and he pulled her gently in for a kiss. Daniel wanted her to feel loved. He was afraid that Ba'al would somehow influence her, and he would lose her forever. Aliana could sense the intensity with every kiss.

-Ali: What is it?

-Daniel: I just want to show you how much I love you.

-Ali: (blushing) I know you do.

-Daniel: Well I still want to show you.

He stood up and helped her out of her uniform, and then pulled off his shirt. Ali was instantly taken in by him. When he went to undo his belt she half heartedly hesitated.

-Ali: Do we have time? I've got the debriefing in a half an hour.

-Daniel: I guess we better make it fast.

MJ was about to head to the debriefing when he decided to make a stop at Jenn's room. She looked tired and stressed. She hugged him when he came in.

-Jen: I'm so glad you're back. I'm going crazy sitting here.

-MJ: You look stressed out. What's wrong? Is it the baby?

-Jen: No. The baby is fine. It's just that… I told the General earlier today. He didn't deny it, but he hasn't really said anything. We talked briefly and then he took off. I haven't seen him since.

-MJ: And what about Racco? Are you going to tell him too?

-Jen: What! Who told you about me and Racco?

-MJ: Vala. It's true isn't it? You've been sleeping with Racco. Could this be his baby?

-Jenn: No. This can't be his baby. He's an alien. Just because two species are sexually compatible, does not mean they can procreate with each other.

-MJ: Don't you think you should find out? I mean if this Racco's baby, you need to make sure that it's safe to go through with the pregnancy, and that there's nothing wrong with it.

-Jen: I can't do that. You know we aren't allowed to have sex with off world aliens without reporting it.

-MJ: Why didn't you report it?

-Jen: (shaking her head) MJ, I was afraid… I didn't want to get in trouble.

-MJ: Why would you get in trouble for having sex?

-Jen: I don't know, MJ. I just didn't report it. I mean, what would General O'Neill think of me?

-MJ: He's not going to think anything of you, good or bad. He's not in love with you.

-Jen: We're having a baby together. He said I was special, and the way he kissed me MJ… I have never been kissed like that before. Maybe it will take some time for him, because of Sam, but we could be happy.

-MJ: Are you kidding? He is in love with his wife. I have a hard time understanding why he would have an affair…

-Jen: I'm not lying!

-MJ: I didn't say that. I'm just saying that just because he cheated with you and you might be having his baby, doesn't mean he's going to leave his wife for you.

-Jen: But he might. I doubt at her age they're going to have a family. I could give him everything. He might choose me.

-MJ: (looking at her like she was a bit crazy) I don't know what to say about that Jenn… but I have to go.

-Jen: MJ, please don't say anything about Racco. I'm not having his baby.

-MJ: Well, you better tell that to Vala.

Daniel and Aliana hurried down the corridor to the briefing room. They were running late after their little rendezvous in the shower. The briefing was set to start a minute ago. Daniel hated being late, but it was well worth it. They darted into the room and all eyes were on them. With both of their hair still soaking wet it was quite obvious why they were running late. Daniel sat next to Jack who gave him a knowing look. Daniel looked back at him innocently. Aliana sat between Daniel and Vala. Vala had a huge grin on her face and nudged Aliana and whispered loud enough for the whole room to hear.

-Vala: It must have been really good.

Aliana blushed hard while Cam and MJ tried to hide their grinning. Daniel rolled his eyes at Vala who simply shrugged her shoulders.

-Jack: All right kids, let get down to business. A take it a thorough search was done.

-Cam: Yes sir. We checked key facilities, conducted interrogations, and Ali went through the computer systems.

-Ali: There was no sign of them.

-Jack: (Sounding frustrated) So that leaves…

-Daniel: Thena and the New Alliance.

-Jack: (Looking to MJ) Had any vibes… visions… weird feelings?

-MJ: No Sir. I've been paying close attention. That doesn't mean The New Alliance doesn't have them. Maybe Char doesn't know or is not in a position to communicate.

-Jack: (Well since we know it's not Ba'al and there are no other suspects, I think Thena and the NA are our prime suspects.

-Cam: Ba'al says he's willing to let Young's team use Lorrase as a cover to head back to the New Alliance you just gotta give the okay.

-Jack: All right. So we know our next move. Anything else?

-Ali: (speaking up nervously) Sir, are you aware of the situation with Gin and Dr. Perry?

-Jack: Yeah… Eli has them in some kind of Matrix… avatar holding place.

-Ali: Yes, well Dr. O'Neill brought it to our attention that the containment is failing and we need to find a permanent solution.

-Jack: Okay, just write this up in a report for Sam. I'm sure whatever solution you come up with will be fine.

-Ali: That's the thing, you see… We're running out of time. If Dr. O'Neill is right we have about 72 hours before we won't be able save them… and I needed help. So…

-Daniel: You went to Ba'al, didn't you?

-Ali: Yes. He can help us.

-Jack: Did you share intelligence with him? I should have been told about this.

-Cam: I apologize Sir. I gave Aliana the go ahead because you were already gone when she brought it to my attention.

-Jack: Did you go to Daniel?

-Daniel: Of course not I would have said no.

-Cam: No, Sir. I did not. Time constraints. There was a lot going on.

-Jack: Don't let it happen again. We'll hold a conference first thing in the morning to decide if we will move forward on this. Right now we need to ready Col. Young's team.

-Cam: Yes Sir. There is one last thing, Sir. Maj. Hailey may be off of the team for quite some time, that leaves my team short a super genius. I was hoping Dr. Sinclair could fill in… once she's done working on the Gin and Perry crisis.

-Jack: I don't see why not. If she wants it she can have it.

-Ali: (looking intently at Cam) Are you sure?

-Cam: I am.

Daniel was silent for the rest of the debriefing. Once he realized Ali had gone behind his back, he was furious. And he saw her just before they left on the mission, which only added to his frustration. He felt betrayed. Aliana's excitement quickly faded when she saw the look on Daniel's face. She could tell that he knew what she had done. She just needed a chance to explain and apologize.

-Daniel: (getting up to leave) I'll go prep Col. Young and his team.

-Jack: Good. I want them ready to go in the morning! Mitchell I want your team on Lorrase as back-up. We'll have a consensus about Dr. Sinclair's research by then. It's Late so rest up and be ready to go.

-Cam: Yes, Sir.

-Jack: Dr Sinclair, welcome to SG1.

-Ali: thank you.

Jack prepared to leave Stargate Command for the night. Normally with an SG Team missing he would remain on base to oversee the investigation and rescue, but he couldn't stay away from Sam. He was about to leave the office when Jenn knocked at the door. He took a deep breath realizing that he couldn't ignore her.

-Jack: Come in, Major.

-Jen: I think at this point you should probably call me Jenn. I mean it might be kind of weird to our kid if we refer to each other as major and General, Sir.

-Jack: I guess we'll get there. Maybe when we're off duty. I guess this means…

-Jen: I'm keeping it. I'm scared out off my mind and you must hate me.

-Jack: Ah Hell, I don't hate you. It's just that I have a life, a wife… and a career.

-Jenn: (getting upset) And here I am messing it all up. I didn't go looking for this. We were trapped together. We both thought we were going to die. You're the one who said all those things to me.

-Jack: I honestly don't remember anything I said, or why I would do that.

-Jen: (In tears) So we don't mean anything to you?

-Jack: I'm not saying that either.

It was an incredibly awkward moment for Jack. He was tired, and just wanted to get home to Sam, not deal with this disaster right now. He put his hand on her shoulder to offer her minimal consoling, but at his gesture, Jenn went for a full hug. Jack wanted to pull away but that made him feel guilty, so he patted her on the back hoping she would calm down and release him. Jack exhaled a huge sigh of relief when Daniel and Vala walked in.

-Daniel: Oh, sorry Jack, I thought you were gone already.

-Jack: I was just on my way out.

-Jen: I'd better get back to my room.

-Vala: I'll walk with you.

The girls left the office and Jack was set to follow him, until Daniel stopped him. Jack was not in the mood for a lecture from Daniel.

-Daniel: So what was that all about?

-Jack: She got upset. Look before you say anything…

-Daniel: I didn't say anything. I don't want to keep you. I suppose Sam is waiting. Good night Jack.

-Jack: See you in a few hours.

Vala walked with Jen back to her quarters. She decided that this was as good a time as any to have a little chat.

-Vala: So I guess you told Jack about the baby?

-Jen: Of course.

-Vala: When are you going to tell Racco?

-Jen: Not you too. Look. I'm not saying S*#% to Racco because he isn't the baby's father. He's not even all male. He's a tri-gender alien, and I doubt that we can procreate. I am almost 5 weeks along which means this is Jack's baby!

-Vala: You don't know that for certain. They need to know that it's a possibility this is not Jack's baby!

-Jen: I swear if you say one word I will make sure Sam regrets it. This is Jack's baby. And if you try to turn him against me I will do everything in my power to make sure Jack leaves Sam for me and our baby. Not only that but I was there when you screwed those guys on Bennetar. The Psych doc thinks you've changed your ho bag ways to get back on SG1. One word from me that you're still fu*#ing every guy you meet, and I won't be the only one off the team.

-Vala: That was a one time lapse…

-Jen: Well, then why did you screw Agent Barrett New Years Eve? I saw you. So that's at least 3.

-Vala: Well maybe he's my boyfriend…

-Jen: He's not your boyfriend, he's your secret F#*% buddy and that's all. You say one word and you'll be stuck on this base indefinitely.

-Vala: Have you gone completely wonko?

-Jen: Just mind your own damn business.

She walked into her room and slammed the door in Vala's face. Vala's jaw dropped and she had an incredulous look on her face. She really thought Jen was loosing her mind.

5) The Hurt

Daniel left Jack's office and went to his quarters to try and get some rest. He was frustrated and tired. When he saw Ali waiting at his door he wasn't at all surprised. He had been avoiding her for the past couple of hours in order to not take out his frustrations on her.

-Daniel: What are you doing here? You should be in your room getting some rest.

-Ali: I couldn't sleep. I need to talk to you.

-Daniel: (Escorting her inside and closing the door) So what do you need to talk about?

-Ali: About the mission… I am so sorry I didn't say anything to you.

-Daniel: What were you thinking? You should have cleared it through me.

-Ali: I knew you would say no.

-Daniel: Of course I would say no. Ba'al can not be trusted.

-Ali: Well Cam and Jack both think he can.

-Daniel: No! No they don't. Are you kidding me? They both know exactly who and what Ba'al is. You're the only one who thinks he something other than a Goa'uld.

-Ali: I know he's a Goa'uld, Daniel. But he's also my father.

-Daniel: (flabbergasted) No he is not. You're father is dead. Ba'al is just a homicidal megalomaniac who raped your mother. Someone went through great pains to keep him away from you, by hiding you on this planet. And yet you trust him. He wouldn't think twice about killing any one of us to get what he wants. And you're running around making any excuse you can think of to be with him. It's not just pathetic it's idiotic!

-Ali: (leaving abruptly) I shouldn't have come here. Good night Daniel!

-Daniel: Wait Ali!

He tried to stop her realizing that he had been too harsh, but she wouldn't stop. He hated hurting her, but he feared that Ba'al would manipulate her and take her away. He just hoped that she would finally listen to him and stay away from Ba'al.

Cam finished a couple of runs through his obstacle course and then hit the shower. Generally he was a people person but he enjoyed having this time to wind down without any one around. As he was dressing he could hear music playing in the distance. He figured it was Aliana and she was a bit restless. Perhaps being on SG1 was a bit more nerve racking than he thought? He put on his sweats and a T-shirt and headed down the corridor to find her. He watched her for a few minutes as she sat playing the cello. He noticed that she actually looked sad and a little frustrated as she played. She looked up and saw him watching her. She finished the next bar of music then wiped her eyes and tried to give him a half smile.

-Cam: It's after midnight. Kind of late for a solo concert.

-Ali: I couldn't sleep.

-Cam: I hope you're not upset about SG1. I know I put you on the spot, and you do have a heavy work load with the science and medical departments…

-Ali: (putting away her cello) No. I'm happy to be a part of SG1.

-Cam: I didn't mean to stop you. It was nice.

-Ali: That's okay. I'm heading back to my room. This isn't helping.

-Cam: You wanna tell me what's going on?

-Ali: More of the same. Just me being a complete fool.

-Cam: That's kind of harsh.

-Ali: Am I wrong for trusting Ba'al?

-Cam: Oh, well… I'm not sure how to answer that.

-Ali: Well that says a lot.

-Cam: Sorry kiddo. I wouldn't trust Ba'al as far as I can throw him. That doesn't mean that we can't work together… with caution. And that also doesn't mean that his efforts to get to know you aren't genuine. You just have to remember who and what he is.

-Ali: (fighting back tears) Yeah, the monster who raped my mother.

-Cam: Hey, I'm not saying that. I mean we don't know for a fact that that's how it went down.

-Ali: But you've thought it. Everyone has thought it.

-Cam: (giving her a comforting hug) You can't let this get you down. We don't pick our parents.

-Ali: (trying to smile through her tears) Says the guy with perfect parents.

-Cam: I got lucky. C'mon , I'll walk you to you're room.

They talked some more as they made there way down the quiet halls of Stargate Command. Cam knew it must be hard for Daniel, having lived through what he did with the Goa'uld. He felt bad for his friend. Aliana was quite the catch, and it seemed a cruel turn of events that Ba'al would be her father.

-Cam: So, I want you to get some rest. Tomorrow is you first official mission as a member of SG1. And don't worry. Things will work out. They always do.

-Ali: (giving him a very generous hug) I hope you're right.

Daniel had been waiting in Aliana's room. He felt terrible about how they left each other. He heard voices outside of her door and knew it must be her. It was a slightly awkward moment when he opened the door and saw Ali and Cam hugging.

-Cam: (seeing Daniel and calmly pulling away from Ali) Hey, Jackson. I was just telling Ali that she should get a good nights sleep.

-Daniel: I'll make sure she does.

-Ali: Thanks for everything, Cam.

-Cam: Yup. (Turning to walk away) Any time. Good night you two.

-Daniel: Night Mitchell.

-Ali: (turning her attention to Daniel) I wasn't expecting you to be here.

-Daniel: Well that's obvious.

-Ali: What is that supposed to mean?

-Daniel: It means that… that I came here to apologize. I know that what I said earlier must have been hard to hear. I didn't mean to hurt you.

-Ali: (feeling guilty) You don't have to apologize.

-Daniel: Can I stay with you tonight?

She nodded and they went into the room. Aliana thought that maybe now was the time to come clean about Cam covering for her. She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. She felt a warm tingle go through her body as he touched her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip. She should say something, but this felt so good.

-Ali: (softly) Daniel… I…

-Daniel: Shhh… Let's not talk about Ba'al, or SG1 or anything else right now. I just want to be here with you.

They had a wonderful romantic time together. Daniel was so happy to be in love again. Ali would be happy just to stay in Daniel's loving arms.

-Daniel: Let's go away together. Since our holiday was cut short, I think we need to make up for it.

-Ali: As wonderful as that sounds, I have so much work to do. When would we have time?

-Daniel: How about next month. That'll give you some time to clear some of your work load? Valentines Day is coming up…

-Ali: (with a soft smile) Isn't that a little cliché?

-Daniel: (being coy) We don't have to go if you don't want to…

-Ali: Oh no you don't. I'd love to. You'll be my first Valentine.

Jack arrived at home only to find that Sam wasn't there. He checked the garage and her motorcycle was gone. It was late and he was exhausted but he waited for her. After a short shower, he sat on the couch and nodded off. Around 2 am he awoke to the sound of Sam's bike pulling into the garage. He managed to pull himself together as she came inside the house. She took one look at him and turned her head away in despair. She couldn't even stand to look at him because it hurt so much.

-Jack: Sam, we need to talk.

-Sam: It's late, and I'm tired.

-Jack: Please, just give me a minute.

He reached for her hand but she snatched it away from him. She gave him a look that was cold as ice, but jack could see the sadness through it. He guided her to have a seat on the sofa. He knew that she wasn't in the mood to hear him but he had to try.

-Jack: I never meant to hurt you. I honestly don't why I did it. It only happened one time when she and I were trapped in the rubble. I barely remember anything that happened while we were there. I have never loved her, and there was never anything between us. I love you.

-Sam: (bitterly) Prove it.

-Jack: What?

-Sam: You heard me. I want you to prove it! You expect me to believe all of this? Then I want you to get the memory stamp, and I want to see for myself.

-Jack: You don't want to do that.

-Sam: Yes I do, Jack. I have to know. So in the morning when we go to Stargate Command, before we do anything else, I want you to prove it!

She got up abruptly and went into the bedroom. Jack started to pursue but she shut the door and locked it behind her. Jack went to the door and put his hand up to knock on it. He stopped himself when he heard Sam's soft sobs from the other side

-Jack: I'll do it. If that's what you want, I'll do it. I love you Sam. I always have, and I always will.

Sam heard his words and deep down she knew it was the truth. She curled up in the bed and softly whispered even though Jack wouldn't hear it.

-Sam: I love you too.


	17. A Father's Love

14) A Father's Love ( Mid Jan 2013)

1) A Determined Heart

Sam woke early in the morning, uncertain if she had gotten any sleep at all. Her broken heart sank heavy in her chest as she remembered the events of the day before. Over and over again they played in her head and she felt powerless to forget. She glanced over at the clock and let out a disappointed sigh as she saw the time of 5:04am. She got out of bed knowing that there was no use trying to manage another hour of sleep. She was far too restless. She showered and dressed quickly, as her mind was being overrun with the thought of Jack with that girl. There was only one thing she wanted; for Jack to prove to her that he wasn't having an affair.

She made her way into the living room as she was leaving, and accidentally woke Jack. He looked up and saw that she was dressed and ready to leave, which prompted him to check his watch. He grudgingly sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was barely 5:30 and he swore under his breath.

-Jack: It's early Sam.

-Sam: I want to get everything set up.

-Jack: Let me drive to work with you.

-Sam: No. Just be there by 6:30 so we can get this over with.

She stormed out of the house before Jack could even think of what else to say to her. Jack laid back down with a thud and rubbed his hand hard against his forehead.

Sam sat in her car and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Daniels house, and then his base quarters, but there was no answer. She took a deep breath and dialed Aliana's room.

-Ali: Hello…

-Sam: Hi, Ali, is Daniel there? I need to talk to him.

-Ali: Yeah, he's here. (Nudging Daniel) Wake up… It's Sam.

-Daniel: (groggy and reaching for the phone) Sam? What's going on?

-Sam: Can you meet me in the science lab in about 20 minutes. I need to set up the Galaran memory implant device.

-Daniel: Sure, but don't you think Ali would be more qualified to help you with that?

-Sam: Probably, but… I don't want to get anyone else involved. It's about Jack.

-Daniel: Oh… Jack told me what's going on.

-Sam: So then you know what I need to do.

-Daniel: Are you sure about this?

-Sam: I have to know what happened, Daniel. This is killing me.

-Daniel: Okay, I'll be there.

-Ali: Is everything okay?

-Daniel: Yeah (hanging up the phone and getting out of bed) I'm going to help Sam with something. I'll see you later today.

-Ali: Oh, okay.

Sam was so happy to see Daniel when she went into the science lab. He had already pulled out the equipment. All that was left for her to do was to get it set up for Jack to use. Sam was a relatively attractive woman but this morning she looked a mess. He could tell that she probably hadn't been able to sleep

-Daniel: Hey Sam.

-Sam: Daniel…

She walked over to him and went for a hug. Daniel put his arms around his friend and tried to comfort her as best he could.

-Daniel: Are you sure you want to do this?

-Sam: I have to do this. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I'm going crazy, Daniel. Why would he do this to me?

-Daniel: Well, then I hope that this will give you the answers you're looking for. Come on; tell me what needs to be done here.

-Sam: Thank you. Jack should be here in a half an hour. I just want to get this done.

-Daniel: So who's going to graft the memory and who's going to receive it?

-Sam: Well, Carolyn said she will be here to take the graft. Then… I'm going to receive it.

-Daniel: Whoa! I don't think that's such a good idea. Sam, do you really want to have the memory of Jack and Jenn… together like that?

-Sam: It has to be this way. I have to know without a doubt, what happened.

-Daniel: trust me, I understand that this must be very difficult for you to believe. However, it is possible that this could be worse, particularly if Jack… umm…

-Sam: If Jack is hiding something. I would hope that he'd confess, rather than have me go through with this.

-Daniel: Then shouldn't it be enough that he's consenting to do this?

-Sam: (shaking her head) I wish it were.

A short while later, Carolyn came in, followed by Jack. It was awkward to say the least. Carolyn prepped Jack and then connected him to the machine. Sam could barely look at Jack which was very hurtful to him. He did well to hide his feelings, as he was not one who liked to get emotional.

-Sam: Looks like you're all set. Be sure to retrieve his memory from the entire trip, like we discussed. I'll be back in an hour.

-Jack: You're not staying?

-Sam: No.

-Carolyn: I understand what you're looking for.

-Sam: Thanks for doing this for me

Her voice was flat and cold. She walked out and went to her office. This next hour could not go by fast enough. Daniel and Carolyn looked at each other as if silently recognizing how uncomfortable the situation was.

-Daniel: I can stick around if you need me to.

-Jack: I'll leave that up to Dr. Lam.

-Carolyn: I could use an extra set of hands. Let's get started.

Sam returned to the science lab just as Carolyn was unhooking Jack from the equipment. Jack and Daniel had never seen her look so uneasy and anxious. Jack reached out to her, but she tensed up and took a step back. This ticked him off, but he did very well at holding in his temper.

-Carolyn: Okay, Sam, you're up next.

-Sam: Jack, do you mind waiting for me in your quarters?

-Jack: Yeah.

He forced himself not to storm out. He couldn't understand why Sam didn't care how difficult that had been for him. For the longest time, he only had a few bits and pieces of what happened. The last thing he wanted was to recall it.

Back in the lab, Carolyn hooked Sam up to the machine. This was the easy part. Sam had a firm grip on Daniels hand as Carolyn finished setting things up.

-Carolyn: Sam, I need to tell you that there are large gaps were Jack was unconscious from his head injury.

-Sam: I expected that.

-Daniel: There's something else.

-Carolyn: Some of the memory graft seems to be conflicting with it self. We had a similar thing happen when we experimented with a subject who had a hallucination. What the subject remember versus the reality of what was happening around him did not match. It will show up like an anomaly, but it is genuine. Are you ready?

-Sam: (nodding) Yes. Let's get this over with.

Sam went through the memory starting from the moment Jack told Jenn he was taking her to Area 51 with him. . It was as if she were in Jack's shoes. As she lived Jack's memory of the pair on the GS101, she could see from Jen's expression that the girl had feelings for Jack. But she could also tell that Jack was oblivious to them. Then the graft went to the meeting at Area 51, Jenn getting upset and then the explosion, where Jack used his body to shield the young Major. It was all innocent. Things were dark for a moment then the memories continued. She could tell that Jack was dazed and confused, before things became clear. She watched as Jenn removed her top and tended to Jack's wound. Then things became unclear. One minute he was talking to Jenn, the next minute he was talking to Sam. The surroundings went from rubble and debris to the icy underground cavern where she and Jack had been trapped years ago. Sam clenched Daniel's hand hard as her mind relived Jack's memory. Then, they were making love. It was Sam, a few years younger and shorter hair. Then suddenly it was Jenn, then Sam again. Jack professed his love for Sam and then everything went black. The next memory was Jack opening his eyes in the hospital and Sam by his side. The next memory went to a very distressed Jenn visiting Jack in the hospital and kissing him. Jack immediately set her straight, and clearly had no feelings for her.

When she had seen all she needed to, Sam sat up. Carolyn removed the nodes and started to shut down the equipment. Sam sat quietly trying to process everything.

-Daniel: Are you all right?

-Sam: Yeah… I'm fine. He was telling the truth. I need to go. Thank you. Both of you…

-Carolyn: Any time, Sam. Now go. We'll take care of this.

Vala was up late after a very restless night. There was nothing she would have loved more than to have a night of hot sex with a good looking Airman. Or Daniel. The past few months he seemed to get sexier. Maybe it was her finally seeing his romantic side as he wooed Ali, and knowing that the two of them are getting it on. Or Cam… Man he was just hot… and such a great lover. Her thoughts were driving her crazy. She tried to remember what they called it on Earth… horny? Yes that's the word she was looking for. The old Vala would have gone on the prowl for some un-expecting young stud. But she was careful not to do anything that would put her active duty status in jeopardy. After her New Years Eve fling with Malcolm Barrett she was forced to fain a relationship to keep from being put on probation. She pressed a bed pillow over her head and let out a frustrated growl. The phone rang and Vala reached over, grabbed it and pulled it under the pillow.

-Vala: (muffled) Hello…

-Malcolm: Good morning beautiful.

-Vala: Malcolm… You don't have to call me every morning.

-Malcolm: I was thinking about you.

-Vala: (pulling the pillow off of her head) Actually… I was actually thinking about you too. I was thinking about the way your hand feel when they reach between my legs and make their way up to my…

-Malcolm: (clearing his throat nervously) Uhmm…Vala, I'm in a car… with my partner and another agent…

-Vala: (Disappointed) Oh…

-Malcolm: (speaking in a low voice) Maybe I can call you back later…

She took a deep breath, and decided to use this moment as her way out. All she had to do was break it off with him. Then she could be in a fake relationship with a guy on the base, and at least get to have sex every night. Now she just had to let him down gently.

-Vala: Malcolm, I'm sorry… I just don't think this is working for me. You are so cute and sweet… but your so far away.

-Malcolm: I think we could have a good thing here. I know long distance relationships can be tough.

-Vala: That's exactly what it is. I really miss you…

-Malcolm: I miss you too…

-Vala: Maybe we should just take a break for now and then next time you're in town we can re-evaluate our situation.

-Malcolm: Ok, I agree. I'll be thinking about.

-Vala: (rolling her eyes) I'll be thinking about you too. Especially the way you…

-Malcolm: (slightly embarrassed) Oh, I have to go… duty calls.

-Vala: Okay. Bye, bye.

She was relieved that that was over. Now she just had to make up an excuse for her therapist. Something about how she's learning how to be in a relationship, and that a long distance relationship was not the right way for her to get in touch with her true feelings and needs and bla bla bla. She was quite good at figuring out what her therapist wanted to hear. For now, she was officially back on the market… just secretly.

2) Getting What You Want

Jack sat at the desk in the General's quarters, trying to prep for the day. He still had an SG Team missing and would now have to deal with Ba'al, again. He kept checking his clock then his watch. He needed to focus on the work ahead, but all he could think about was Sam. He had his elbow on his desk and allowed his fingers to massage his forehead. He wasn't sure how long he stayed that way before he heard his office door open and then shut. He looked up quickly and saw Sam standing in the door. She stood there and they were both silent for a long moment. Jack could sense that she wasn't angry with him. He stood up and slowly walked towards her. He was almost afraid to reach out to her, but he did. Without hesitation, Sam fell into his loving embrace. She enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her before leaning back and looking him in the eye. She dabbed at a tear that had escaped as she gathered up the nerve to speak.

-Sam: I want you to know that I believe you, and I love you.

-Jack: I love you too.

-Sam: I know, but… I'm not okay with all of this. I hate that she's pregnant, and I'm… I'm not. I don't know how we're going to get through this.

-Jack: You are the strongest person I know. We'll get through this together. Just don't give up on me.

He removed his hands from around her waist and placed them gently on her cheeks. She did not resist as he kissed her, softly at first, and then more passionately. Yesterday she was convinced that her marriage was over, and now she was overcome with relief and sadness. She needed Jack now more than ever, to prove his love for her. Like a mind reader, Jack could tell what she wanted from him.

They laid in each other's arms for a short while before both of their alarms on their watches buzzed.

-Jack: I gotta go. I have a meeting with Daniel and Mitchell about SG2.

-Sam: And I have a meeting with Eli and Ali about Gin and Dr. Perry. I hope they've found a solution

-Jack: Oh… They have. And get this. They want us to get help from Ba'al.

-Sam: What?

-Jack: (Sitting up in the bed) Yup. I need you to get me the details and we'll meet at 9:30 to go over our options.

-Sam: (getting up to get dressed) Okay. We'll meet with you then.

Jen strolled down the corridors of the SGC with her head held high and a pep in her step. She was certain that she would be given the 2nd highest position in the SGC Science department now that Aliana was taking her place on SG1. She hated that Ali got her spot and that Sam would be her direct boss, but she definitely saw the advantages. She had her eyes on Aliana's office, which was attached to her own private science lab. Currently Jen had a small office which joined a larger science lab used by multiple scientist, and had excess to multiple individual special project labs used by other scientist. Dr. Lee and Aliana had the nicest private facilities by far, and she was going to get one. She arrived at Aliana's lab and walked right in without knocking. Aliana and Eli were busy going over their research and both looked up out of curiosity.

-Ali: Can I help you Major?

-Jen: Actually, I'm surprised to see you here.

-Ali: (looking confused) Well, this is my lab…

-Jen: I guess you didn't get the memo. The General wants me to report to the science lab. He told me to submit a request for a position. I figured since you're taking my spot on SG1, then I could have yours as Chief Science Officer.

-Ali: I haven't discussed that with General O'Neill or Dr. O'Neill. I think that as Executive Chief, Dr. Lee will take my position and I would probably take his. After all, Dr. Carter was able to maintain her position as executive Chief Science officer while she was a member of SG1.

-Jen There's no way you can keep this case load and all these projects. I'm sure the General has just been a little preoccupied to inform you of the transition.

-Ali: Well since Dr. O'Neill is the Chief Programs Officer and Dr. Jackson is the Base Director, and they are 2nd and 3rd in command of this base, I will wait for them to decide on which duties I will retain and relinquish.

Jen was not expecting such stern resistance. She had hoped to get under Dr. Sinclair's skin, but she honestly believed Aliana would relinquish her title. She was very aggravated at this point and wanted to stick it to Ali for shooting her down.

-Jen: Well, I'm sure the general will agree with me and both of them will fall in line. By the way… you're welcome.

-Ali: (Rolling her eyes, but trying to hide how annoyed she was) What does that mean?

-Jen: I was the one who got the information on the location of the deactivator. If it wasn't for my quick thinking and actions, you'd be dead right now.

-Ali: (Peering at Jenn and trying not to sound too irritated) Well then thank you.

The tension was thick. Aliana had not realized how much Jen disliked her. They had a rough start, but she really thought things had smoothed over. Jen wasn't sure why all the old feelings of jelousy were stirring inside of her, but they were, and getting stronger.

-Eli: Look, Jen, maybe you two can work this out later. Once the General has time to go over everything with Dr. O'Neill and Dr. Jackson, I'm sure this will all be worked out. But right now, Ali and I are in the middle of something very important.

-Ali: (pointing to the door) So if you don't mind…

Jen let out a loud huff as she turned to leave. Ali and Eli both stared her down as she left the lab.

-Eli: What was that all about?

-Ali: I'm not sure. I know there was some tension a while back when I first joined Stargate Command, but I thought we had gotten past all that.

-Eli: Doesn't seem like it now.

A short while later, Sam came in to get a run down of the project the 2 had been working on. This was just what she needed to get her mind off of Jenn. She walked into Ali's office as she knocked on the door.

-Sam: Hey, how's it going?

Both Eli and Ali let out a sigh of relief to see Sam standing there. Sam thought that was strange, and gave them an odd look.

-Sam: Did I say something?

-Ali: No, sorry. It's not you.

-Eli: For a second we thought we were getting a repeat visit from Jenn.

-Sam: Jen? What was she doing here?

-Ali: Trying to take my job and my office. She said the General told her to pick the position she wants. So I guess she wants mine.

-Sam: that little… Well that's not for her to decide. I'll deal with her later. Tell me what you've come up with as a solution for Gin and Amanda.

Eli and Ali went over their idea for getting Ba'al to help with a Reece clone. She wasn't happy about getting assistance from Ba'al, but she was intrigued by the possibility.

-Sam: are you sure you've explored all other options?

-Ali: We've never been able to create a successful clone, or an android and implant an actual human consciousness. We could build a super computer capable of housing their consciousness, but they'd essentially be trapped.

-Eli: Not to mention there are so many unknowns about the existence of the true human concioussness. There's no way to know if anything we do would be a permanent solution. Reece was created with this as one of her primary purposes.

-I was doing some research on Dr. Holly Martin who was involved in the unfortunate incident on the Astreus. Did you know that her android was failing again?

-Sam: No I had no idea.

Ali: Well if this works we should be able to help correct the problems…

-Sam: No, unfortunately we can't interfere with anything that happens at Global Dynamics. They have no idea about the Stargate Program. And it has to stay that way. The clearence for the Stargate Program is higher than any other clearence.

-Eli: That doesn't make sense. Just think of what they would be able to accomplish if they knew what alien technology we had available to us.

-Sam: That's the point. We have encountered highly advanced Alien races that will have nothing to do with us, because we are primative by their standards. The fact that we can adapt Goauld, Ancient and Asgaurd technology to advance our status, does not impress them. The scientists at Global and other companies like it, are the ones that are going to get us where we need to be… on our own.

-Eli: I guess I never thought of it that way.

-Sam: Don't worry, they will figure out what to do to save Dr. Martin. You two focus on Gin and Dr. Perry. You can make your case at the meeting. Right now I've got to go take care of something.

Jen was in a bad mood when she arrived at the main science lab, she was a bit surprised to find it empty only a couple of scientist working in there. Dr. Lee had taken several scientists with him to assist in the recovery at Area 51. She started to review some of the projects on the list so that she could hand pick her favorites, and take them as her own. Sam walked in and nodded her head for the other two scientists to leave. Once they were gone she walked over to Jen who was engrossed in what she was doing. As Sam walked closer she felt the overwhelming urge to slap Jenn. She took a deep breath in order to control herself. Jenn looked up and saw Sam coming towards her. Her heart immediately sank and started beating fast, as she had a moment of fear. And the look on Sam's face did nothing to subside it.

-Sam: Major.

-Jen: Dr. O'Neill. I umm… was just looking up some projects that I might take on.

-Sam: I believe you already have a couple of projects you're working on. You can continue with those. Dr. Sinclair will assign you more if you want to increase your work load.

-Jen: (finding her boldness) I was under the impression from General O'Neill that I would be getting a ranking position in the science department.

-Sam: You can certainly apply for one, though there aren't currently any vacancies.

-Jen: What about Dr. Sinclair's position. I'm more than qualified…

-Sam: She's perfectly happy with her position as my Chief Science Officer. After all, I was able to do both. She's following in my footsteps.

Sam couldn't help but enjoy taking the dig. She new more than anything Jen had always wanted to be like her. Jen could be a real bitch, and wasn't about to let that go. She stiffened her chin and began to rub her non-existent belly.

-Jen: It is a rare thing that one of us younger scientist can follow in your path, be like you and have everything you've had.

Sam had a look in her eye that if it could kill, Jen would be dead. She swallowed hard, clenched her fist, and did everything she could to stop herself from beating Jen to a pulp.

-Sam: Well, There it is. Let's not beat around the bush. Don't think that you're going to get any special treatment, just because your… your…

-Jen: I'm pregnant, with Jack's baby.

-Sam: That's right. And therefore, I feel it necessary to restrict your project. We wouldn't want you to be exposed to something that could be harmful, or working on something that could be dangerous. And that pretty much limits you a great deal.

-Jen: That's not fair!

-Sam: I could have you transferred to Homeworld Command, where you can review reports from the SGC for the officials there. It's a nice safe job, far, far away from here.

-Jen: Jack's not going to want to be away from me and his baby.

-Sam: Jack doesn't give a rat's a# about you. And once the baby is born we can have a paternity test done and…

-Jen: What? Is jack denying that he's the father? If anyone asks, I will tell them that Jack is my baby's father, because he and I made love and conceived…

-Sam: You shut the Hell up! He didn't make love to you!

-Jen: Yes he did! We made love and he said that he loved me and that I was special to him…

-Sam: He was out of his mind! You're not going to tell anyone about this baby being Jack's. For one thing if you do, you could put his career at risk. Jack is your Superior Officer. And there is no way I'm going to let you drag him down.

-Jen: I won't deny it!

-Sam: You better keep your mouth shut, or I will have you court marshaled! Then you will go to the brig and Jack and I will take that baby away from you.

-Jen: What!? You can't do that!

-Sam: The Hell I can't. We had Jack's memory stamped. You took advantage of him! He was injured and incapacitated, and you raped him!

-Jen: No! It wasn't like that! I swear…

-Sam: Well I have the proof. So you keep your damn mouth shut or I swear to God I will destroy you!

With that said, Sam stormed out of the science lab. She felt as if her blood was boiling under her skin. She was hardly looking when she ran right into Daniel. He took one look at her and thought she was going to burst into tears. He pulled her into a side room that wasn't being used, and gave her a chance to let it out. She let out a huge scream and paced around the small room.

-Daniel: You all right?

-San: Oh, god, Daniel! I swear, I'm going to lose it! I can't work with her. If she says one more thing I'm gonna… Ugghhhh!

-Daniel: It's okay. You are so much stronger than you realize.

-Sam: No I'm not. I can't do this.

-Daniel: (giving her a hug) yes you can, Sam. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but you'll find a way. And if you need a friend to talk to, I'm always here.

-Sam: Thank you, Daniel.

3) Androids and Clones

Daniel returned to Jack's office with Sam. Already waiting in the office were Cam, Eli and Aliana. He was curious to here Ali's plans and why she wanted help from Ba'al. She did a quick review of Gin and Amanda's situation and the urgency.

-Jack: So what's you plan doc?

-Ali: I believe that we can create a viable and permanent home for gin and dr. Perry by utilizing nanite technology. Specifically using the Reece android.

-Jack: That's your great idea?

-Ali: Yes, sir. Given the fact that we have had great advancements in Nanite technology thanks to Dr. McKay, and the fact that the Asgards effectively repaired the problems with the Reece android, I think this is our best solution.

-Daniel: Why can't we just use Rodney's research to create our own android? Creating and activating a Reece android could pose some potential problems.

Sam: Stanton Research created an android using nanite technology and it didn't turn out so well. Of course Dr. Poole was working without authorization, but what they created was dangerous.

-Ali: I understand your concern. And if it were only an issue of needing an android, I would agree with you, the problem is the human consciousness. Reece was created to contain the consciousnesses of Asgards not just a computer programmed entity serving as a weapon. If it were feasible for us to create a permanent housing for a human consciousness, then we could use human cloning or any robotic or android programming for them. Thus far everything that we've been able to create has used a program instead of a conciseness. The science is simply too complex and we are on very limited time.

-Daniel: Wait, in that case Didn't Dr. Poole create a replicator android based on a young woman… Ava Dixon?

Sam: Yes, but he created a program with Ava's thoughts and memories. He didn't transfer Ava's consciousness.

-Cam: I got it. P3X-989. SG1 goes through the gate and meets the last of the Altairans… an android by the name of Harlan. He replicates SG1, consciousness and all, to the point where they don't even know that they are copies.

-Jack: Mitchell's right. What if we used the Altairan technology to create an android? Harlan was able to copy our consciousness in his androids.

-Sam: Unfortunately we never figured out how he did that. We have limited DNA samples from Dr. Perry but none for Gin. And what little technology we did gather from Altair is buried in the rubble at Area 51.

-Ali: We did consider that, but even if by some stroke of luck we uncovered the technology in time, I'm afraid we'd only duplicate their consciousness…

-Jack: leaving their original consciousness trapped in the computer.

-Eli: We've looked over every other option. The fact is we can't risk moving their consciousnesses again. There are so many lines of data that have to remain unharmed. Every time there as been android technology created, the "consciousness" has been either a computer program, or it has been a true human consciousness transferred by a being with advanced technology or capabilities… like... Like when Dr. Weir inhabited FRAN. Look, the situation has become so dyer that we have to shut Gin and Amanda down, and they can't be held in a virtual world like Ava was. They aren't computer programs.

-Cam: Shut them down? What does that mean?

-Sam: It means that they will go into storage in the computers system. They won't be able to communicate with anyone… They'll be cut off and in the dark, with no guarantee that they'll come back.

-Jack: Not to sound heartless and unsympathetic, but I'm not convinced that we should do this. Reece was dangerous… and that's putting it mildly.

-Ali: I know, I've read the reports. But can we really just sit back and allow them to die, if there's a chance we can save them. I've gone over the Asgard's work and I believe they really have fixed the problem. And with help from Ba'al, we can make an exact replication. We have some nanites and DNA from Reece, all we need to do is find some neutronium.

-Daniel: Why do we need to involve Ba'al?

-Eli: Reece is very unique. Unlike the other replicators, Reece contained Asgard DNA perfectly mixed with nanites. We could pull in dozens of experts each who are specialists in a particular area, who knows how long it would take for each of them to collaborate and create a viable Reece android clone. Or we can just get ba'al to help us do it.

-Ali: there is no margin for error here. We are going to have one chance to save them. Their next move will be their last. And it has to happen soon.

-Sam: If we shut them down today, it could buy us a week… 10 days at the most. Is that going to be enough time to get the necessary neutronium, and create 2 viable androids?

-Ali: I think so. Ba'al believes that because of the nanites, the cloning process can be complete as quickly as 2 days. Much faster than a fully human clone, but not as quickly as a true replicator.

-Daniel: (looking at Jack) You're not seriously considering this, are you?

-Jack: ( looking very thoughtful) I am… considering… seriously.

-Daniel: We can't trust Ba'al. There's no doubt he will be looking to obtain Asgard technology.

-Sam: I agree, he always has an agenda. But we have worked with Ba'al… or his clones before. We can handle him.

-Jack: What's the plan to get a sizable supply of neutronium… if we do go along with this?

-Sam: Well then we may have hit a roadblock. There was a planet and moon rich with neutronium in the Pegasus galaxy but it was destroyed. As was the only planet in our galaxy left after the Asgard home world was lost. We were mining a planet P3X-1042, but the Ori destroyed it. What little Neutronium we had left at area 51 is gone. McKay might still have some left over from the replicators that came back with Dr. Weir.

-Eli: If not, I did some research and found a couple of planets in the Asgard data base. They are in a near by Galaxy, just past the Pegasus. From what I can tell both are inhabited, or at least were at the time the information was taken.

-Daniel: Do they have Star Gates?

-Eli: No…

-Ali: But I did some cross referencing, and there are Stargates in the Galaxy… Space gates, like the ones found in Pegasus. We found a planet that we could gate to and begin the expedition.

-Cam: This could be a great opportunity to deploy the GS101s

-Jack: (Thinking out loud) I hate replicators, and I really hate the Goa'uld…

-Sam: But you're thinking it'll be really cool to have an android?

-Jack: (Holding up two fingers) Ah… two… androids.

-Daniel; (letting out a puff and hanging his head) We're doing this aren't we?

-Jack: Yup. Mitchell, I want SG1 to accompany Young's team to Lorrase. Keep a close eye on Ba'al while Ali and Eli work out the details for our androids. I want the details on these planets so we can prep a team for the mission, if necessary. I've still got an SG team missing, and I don't want to take away from the recovery efforts. How long until the trip to Lorrase?

-Sam: Young's team is scheduled to go in less than an hour.

-Jack: Sam we have to get the IOA on board. I believe that since Ava was scrapped, they might be interested in giving this a shot.

-Daniel: Do you really think that's fair? These women will be used for experiments and to make advancements in technology. What kind of life would that be?

-Jack: They'd be alive, instead of … dead.

-Eli: I'll explain it to them, before we shut them down. We can give them the choice to opt out and say goodbye if that's what they choose.

-Cam: We'll be ready to accompany, Sir.

-Daniel: I'd like to go along.

-Jack: Sure, why not. You're dismissed.

Daniel met Aliana at her quarters. They still had a few minutes before they had to head down to the gate room. She was busy moving around the room getting ready to go as he sat on the bed watching her. As she hurried by him he gently grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She looked at him and smiled. He could see the giddiness in her eyes. He hoped that it was for her first SG1 mission and not for Ba'al.

-Daniel: You look like a very happy young lady.

-Ali: It's pretty exciting. Do you think we're really going to be able to do this?

-Daniel: Sam and Jack are speaking with the IOA now. We'll know for sure when we get back.

-Ali: ( studying his face) You look worried. What is it?

-Daniel: Besides the fact that you're working with Ba'al again… Reece, she can be unpredictable and dangerous. If something goes wrong…

-Ali: It won't. You'll see.

-Daniel: I hope you're right, but we've been wrong before.

4) Trust

Jen hurried to MJ's room. She wanted to catch him before he left for Lorrase. She knocked on the door impatiently and waited for him to open it. After a few seconds she knocked again then folded her arms. When he opened the door, Jenn, let out a sigh and brushed past him. MJ let out a sigh of his own, not wanting to deal with Jenn and her antics before his mission. She sat on his bed as he prepped for the mission.

-Jen: It's about time. You won't believe the morning I've had. So I get a message from Jack…

-MJ: You mean the General?

-Jen: Yes, the General… He wants me to apply for a position with the science department.

-MJ: (Continuing to get ready) I thought you had a position with the science department… You're a scientist.

-Jen: Well, yeah… which means he's looking out for me, right. So I want to be chief science officer.

-MJ: Isn't that position taken?

-Jenn: Well, Yeah, but _Ali_ is taking my spot on SG1.

-MJ: So you want her spot. Sounds a little petty to me. I doubt she'll be handing that over to you.

-Jen: Whose side are you on anyway! She was so rude to me. And then Sam… Well she was such a bitch too.

-MJ: Hey, don't talk about Dr. O'Neill like that. She just found out that her husband cheated on her. That's got to be very difficult.

-Jen: (Having a fit) Seriously MJ! I'm the one who's pregnant and alone. You said you would be here for me. But you haven't given me the time of day since I got here.

-MJ: Sitting here listening to a bitch fest wasn't exactly what I had in mind. You're ruining the man's life and you don't even know for sure if it's baby.

-Jen: (tearing up and ready to storm out of the room) It is his baby! How could you turn your back on me?

-MJ: (grabbing her by the arm) I haven't turned my back on you. In fact, I'm the best friend you have, and that's not going to change. But I think what you're doing is wrong. They have a right to know that this might not be the General's child.

-Jen: All that would do is make my life a living nightmare. He would turn on me, and then he would have no attachment to his own child.

-MJ: Jen, I think you're making a mistake. I've gotta go. Just think about it ok. We'll talk when I get back.

He left her in his room pouting and headed down the corridor. He ran into Vanessa leaving her quarters with Varro. He was already in a bad mood. The last thing he wanted to do was watch his sister making out with the enemy. He walked up and interrupted them.

-MJ: We're due in the gate room in five minutes.

-Vanessa: Hey, I was thinking that the three of us should get together for dinner when we get back. What do you guys say?

-Varro: Sure.

-MJ: (looking Varro up and down) Yeah, sure. Can we go now?

-Vanessa: Yeah, I'm ready. (Looking at Varro) I'll see you soon.

-Varro: I'm looking forward to it.

-Vanessa: (walking down the hall with MJ) Why do you always have to be so rude to him?

-MJ: Look I said I'd have dinner with the guy.

-Vanessa: I guess that's progress.

-MJ: I think it's a bad idea for you to be sleeping with this guy.

-Vanessa: Hey, we aren't sleeping together. I'm really serious about him. I don't want to screw this up. So, I'm waiting

They met up with the others in the gateroom. After a few final mission details, Walter dialed the gate and they went through to Lorrase. Col. Young's team got a fresh memory stamp and headed for a rendezvous with the New Alliance.

Aliana, Eli and Ba'al went to work right away working out the details for the creation of the Reece androids. Cam, Vala, MJ and Daniel kept a close eye on them as they worked. Daniel was very disturbed to see how Ali and Ba'al interacted with each other. When Aliana grasped the concept of successfully creating a clone Ba'al put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. He was every bit the proud father. Aliana seemed to welcome his affection. Daniel jumped out of his seat, as if ready to throttle Ba'al, but Cam grabbed is arm firmly, to hold him back.

-Cam: (quietly) Slow down there cowboy.

-Daniel: What the hell is she doing?

-Cam: She's learning something new, that's all. This stuff is fun for her.

-Daniel: Yeah, well it looks more like they're having father daughter moment to me.

-Cam: I know, and I don't like it any more than you, but she's got a job to do. She's a smart girl. She can handle herself.

Unfortunately, Daniel wasn't reassured by his friend's words. The more he watched Ba'al and Aliana interact, the worse he felt about the situation. When he reached his limit, he got up the leave the lab.

-Daniel: I need some air.

-Vala; I'll go with you. This is unbelievably boring.

As soon as they were out of the lab Vala pulled Daniel aside. She could tell that he was very upset, and she knew why.

-Vala: Daniel, don't let Ba'al get to you.

-Daniel: It's too late for that. I can't do this anymore, Vala. He's got her. It's just a matter of time.

-Vala : I think you're over exaggerating just a bit. He isn't going to take her away.

-Daniel: Of all the advanced civilizations in the world, Ba'al chose Earth. He was looking for her for a reason. Now that he's found her, I know he's not going to let her go. This isn't going to end well.

-Vala: You can't think like that. Daniel, I can see it your eyes. You're detaching yourself from her. It's as if you've conceded that Ba'al is taking her away and you're giving up with out a fight. Why would you do that?

-Daniel: Because… Because, I can't sit by and watch as the woman I love is torn away from me, and her life is destroyed by a Goa'uld. I've tried… I know you might not think so but… This is why I didn't want to…

-Vala: You fought so hard not to fall in love. You held on so tight to the memories of Sha're, but not just the good memories. You've been so determined to hold onto the pain of losing her that you've missed out on life and love. You're still holding on to that pain and it's causing you to act rashly.

-Daniel: Are you seriously lecturing me about _my_ dysfunctional love life?

-Vala: Well, yes I am. I've been to so many therapy sessions; I'm practically an expert on the subject.

-Daniel: Just let it go Vala. I have to deal with this on my own.

-Vala: (watching him go, and talking to herself) Oh sure, when I'm having trouble with my life, everyone's has something to say about it. But nobody wants to take my advice…

5) It Takes a Little Time

Back at the SGC, Sam and Jack had just finished convincing the IOA to go along with the Reece clone. They were in the process of contacting Atlantis to see if they had enough neutronium do complete the project.

-Rodney: (over the communicator from Atlantis) Sam, it's good to speak with you. How's married life treating you?

-Sam: (trying not to think about Jenn) I'm doing well… Look, we're undergoing a project here. We are going to create 2 clones of Reece.

-Rodney: You mean the Asgard replicator?

-Sam: Yes. I don't suppose you know how they were able to transfer Elizabeth's conciseness?

-Rodney: No. She did it without our knowledge or consent and the other replicators worked confined behind closed doors. They didn't leave any data behind.

-Sam: I figured as much.

-Rodney: If you're really going to do this you're going to need a particularly dense and pur form of neutronium. The everyday grade neutronium isn't going to cut it.

-Sam: We know. Do you have any left?

-Rodney: No not the kind you're looking for. We got rid of it after the last incident with the replicators. We didn't want a repeat of the FRAN Weir incident.

-Sam: Understandable. Thanks for the information.

-Rodney: Anytime. McKay out.

-Sam: (turning to Jack) Looks like we have to do this the hard way.

-Jack: Yes, don't we always.

-Sam: I want to go.

-Jack: What do you mean?

-Sam: I want to go on the mission to get the neutronium.

-Jack: Sam, look, I know things are difficult right now, but…

-Sam: Difficult? I'm not looking forward to working with her every day. Not to mention, she's already bullying my science team for a high ranking position.

-Jack: Doh! I hadn't even thought about that.

-Sam: I wish you could just ship her off to Area 51, but it's going to be out of commission for some time. Maybe the science team at Home World Command can take her…

-Jack: (treading very carefully with his words) Sam, I can't just get rid of her. It's not going to change the fact that…

-Sam: I know… Jack, please. Let me do this. It'll only take a few days, but it'll be good for me be away from her. At least it'll give me some time to get used to the idea. A mission is what I need.

-Jack: Like I could stop you from going?

She shook her head no, and Jack looked at her knowing that it was a done deal. After learning the truth about what happened with Jen, and their morning tryst, Jack had hoped they were in a good place. As far as Sam was concerned, she and Jack were going to be ok. She simply wanted time away from Jen so she could deal with her own disappointments.

Jack sat in his office waiting for his next meeting. He heard a knock at the door and looked at his clock. Caroline was meticulous about being on time.

-Jack: Come in Dr. Lam. I'm interested to here what you've found.

-Carolyn: General, I've got some interesting information.

-Jack: Have a seat. Is it good or bad?

-Carolyn: (Opening her lap top and pulling up a file) I'm not sure. We know that Ba'al is her biological father, but to the best of our knowledge Ba'al first came to Earth sometime in 2005. Aliana was born in early July 1984. She was found in some ruins in Egypt when she was only a few hours old. This information would lead us to believe that she was born on Earth. The woman claiming to be her biological mother is not.

-Jack: So just someone looking for 10 minutes of fame?

-Carolyn: Looks like it.

-Jack: So how did we miss the fact that at least half of her DNA is not Earth..ling…DNA?

-Carolyn: That is what's interesting. (Pointing to her laptop) You see here… It's as if there is something missing in her DNA. In fact if I wasn't specifically looking for it I would never have noticed it. No one would have.

-Jack: So there are actually elements … missing… in her DNA?

-Carolyn: that's a simple way of putting it, but yes. This was done deliberately, and I honestly have no idea how. I think it's just enough lines to erase any sign of Goa'uld or human alien DNA. Upon further investigation, I've discovered that her DNA may have had elements added to it to help it match that of a human from Earth.

-Jack: If that's the case, we can't be sure that Ba'al is her bio dad.

-Carolyn: No that we can be certain of. You see, the elements of Baal's host that make Aliana uniquely her, can't be tampered with, or she wouldn't look like her or sound like her. Those are the things that make up her physical features and her personality.

-Jack: I see. So can we determine exactly what's missing… and I think you know what I mean.

-Carolyn: Up until now there was nothing that would indicate that she is a Harsesis.

-Jack: And now?

-Carolyn: This could mean anything. If this was done to her by Ba'al, who knows what he might be up to.

-Jack: you don't seem to think that's the case.

-Carolyn: No, I'm no expert in this area, but I think the ascended Ancients did this. They may have a strict none interference rule, but we have seen that certain Ascended beings will bend that rule when they see fit. Honestly, Sir, I think Daniel would be able to give you better direction in this area.

-Jack: I'm afraid Daniel is too close to the situation this time. What have you found with the brain scans?

-Carolyn: I plan on doing another when she returns. Right now, there isn't anything unusual. Compared to the most brilliant minds that we have on record, she's right there at the top. But, so are Sam, Daniel, McKay and a handful of the scientist and doctors working in the Stargate program.

-Jack: How much have you told her?

-Carolyn: Just enough so that she wouldn't be suspicious of all the testing, but I haven't told her about this.

-Jack: I'll meet with her when she returns.

-Carolyn: So you're going to tell her?

-Jack: (deep in thought) Yup…

-Carolyn: And the IOA?

They sat in silence for a moment. Carolyn studied Jack as he was thinking. She knew that there was something he wasn't telling her, but it wasn't her place to question him. She would simply have to trust that he knew what he was doing.

-Carolyn: Sir?

-Jack: Right, um… No. Anything you find report directly to me. I'll let Dr. Sinclair know what I feel is necessary. The IOA doesn't need to be involved at this time.

-Carolyn: Yes, Sir.

-Jack; Thank you Doc. Keep me posted.

-Carolyn: (Gathering her things) Yes, Sir.

It took Eli and Ali no more than an hour to work out the details with Ba'al. They wanted to waste no time. Cam gathered SG1, Daniel and Eli at the gate. They waited as SG6 came to relieve them and then prepared to return to the SGC. Aliana looked back to see Ba'al peering at her. He held his chin high in true Goa'uld fashion, as his security officers stood at his side. Aliana hadn't realized that she was staring at him, or for how long. Vala noticed that Daniel seemed deep in thought as he watched Ali looking at Ba'al.

-Vala: Hey, Ali… Ali!

-Ali: Yeah, what is it?

-Vala: C'mon, let's get out of here.

They all went through the gate and were greeted by Jack. They exchanged greetings and pleasantries. Jack couldn't help but notice that his friend looked a little off his game.

-Jack: Good timing SG1. Dr. O'Neill is making the preparations for your next mission. You'll be taking Eli and a full contingency team with you. We'll meet in 1 hour. Sam will have the details for you then. Dismissed. (walking over to Daniel) You doing all right? You don't look so hot.

-Daniel: Yeah, I'm fine. Just a head ache. How are things with you and Sam? I'm surprised she's going on this mission. It could take a few days.

-Jack: I think we'll be ok. She thinks this mission will be good for her. You're welcome to go along.

-Daniel: No, I think it'd be best if I don't.

-Jack: Oh?

-Daniel: I think you should get someone else to do this. I have a bad feeling about Ba'al working with Ali.

-Jack: Oh, p'shaw… She can do this. Besides we got you and Mitchell looking out for her.

-Daniel: Why are letting her do this?

-Jack: Daniel, she can help us keep tabs on the guy.

-Daniel: I think we're putting her in unnecessary danger. You should have seen the way he was trying to manipulate her today… playing the part of the doting father. It was disturbing.

-Jack: I'll talk to Mitchell. We'll make sure someone's always got an eye on her when she's with him.

-Daniel: (hanging his head and letting out a sigh) Okay, obviously I'm the only one who thinks this is a really bad idea. I think I'm going to take off a little early today.

-Jack: (with his peculiar look) Oh, ok. I still want you to be part of the meeting at 1pm.

-Daniel: If it's all right with you, I'm going to pass.

-Jack: All right… (pausing for a moment) Oh, and umm, thanks again, for earlier… with Sam…

-Daniel: (giving him a nod and walking off) Yeah, no problem.

Aliana waited in the hallway outside of the gate room as Daniel and Jack talked. When they finished she waved at Daniel and gave him a smile. He smiled back and walked over to her with his hands in his pockets.

-Aliana: This next mission is going to be pretty exciting. Looks like we're going to meet at least 1 civilization in a new Galaxy.

-Daniel: I think you'll do great. I'm going to sit this one out.

Ali: (Looking disappointed) But, we need you to make first contact, and do the negotiations.

-Daniel: You'll do fine. I'm actually going to take off.

-Ali: I'll meet you at my place later?

-Daniel: Sure.

He leaned in to give Ali a kiss, and then stroked her hair. She was unaccustomed to the look he gave her, and it caught her off guard.

-Ali: Is everything all right?

-Daniel: (smiling softly) Yeah. I'll see you soon.

Ali watched him as he walked away. Something about his demeanor left her feeling uneasy. She was tempted to call after him but decided to let it go.

MJ went to the infirmary and waited to do his basic post mission medical check. He sat in a seat and waited as the medical technicians finished with Cam and Vala. Ali joined him a few minutes later.

-Ali: What's the hold up?

-MJ: I'm not sure.

He looked around the corner and saw Tamara (TJ) talking and laughing with Varro. They seemed a little to close for his comfort. He didn't like the idea of this guy flirting with TJ while his sister was off world.

-MJ: Hey what's the hold up?

-TJ: Sorry, I'll be right with you. You can come on in.

-MJ: (to Ali) You go ahead.

She finished putting a few stitches in Varro's arm and bandaged it up. Varro got up and she changed the sheet, and sanitized her hands as Ali took a seat on the medical bed. Varro started to leave, and could tell by MJ's expression that the young man had a few words for him. MJ stood blocking the entrance as Varro approached.

-Varro: Can I help you?

-MJ: Yeah. I'd like a word with you.

They walked outside the infirmary and a round the corner where they could speak privately.

-MJ: Is there something my sister needs to know about? She's only been gone a few hours and you're already getting overly friendly with the medic.

-Varro: Tamara and I are friends.

-MJ: Yeah, and I know you used to have a thing for her.

-Varro: Had! Past tense. If you got something to say, why don't you just come out with it already?

-MJ: All right. I don't trust you. I've met guys like you that take 1 look at my sister, and start thinking one thing. I mean She's tough. She'll kick your ass like a man, but she is way to kind and trusting.

-Varro: You're sister knows all about TJ. I'm not keeping anything from her.

-MJ: Maybe. But I have a feeling she doesn't know all about your involvement with the Lucian Alliance.

-Varro: So we're back at that again?

-MJ: Yeah! If I find out that you're using my sister to get information about the New Alliance, I will kill you.

-Varro: I'm surprised you think so little of your sister.

MJ felt a flash of heat rush over his body. He instinctively swelled up to attack Varro, and Varro likewise took a strong defensive position, barely avoiding the fist swinging by his face. Varro had a second to grab MJ and force him to the wall, but MJ was ready and pushed him off. Varro positioned himself ready to defend a fight but not trying to instigate. MJ had let his temper get the better of him and was doing everything he could to calm back down. He grabbed Varro by the collar and Varro did the same. They were face to face and neither was going to back down.

-Varro: Look, I get that you feel the need to protect your sister, but you said yourself. She can handle me if she needs to. But she won't have to. I care a lot about Vanessa. And I'm not on the side of the New Alliance. My situation with the Lucian Alliance was one of necessity. I did not agree with their tactics nor their motives.

-MJ: What's to say you don't feel the same about us? You could be doing or saying what ever the IOA wants to hear so that they don't lock you up.

-Varro: But I'm not. If I were a threat, I would be locked up right now. So you need to back off.

-Cam: (Interrupting) Hey! Is there a problem here?

-Varro: (Loosening his grip) I don't have a problem.

-Cam: Lieutenant?

-MJ: (Pushing back on Varro as he let go) No, Sir! No problem.

Cam waited for MJ to go back to the infirmary before relaxing his stance. He kept his eye on Varro trying to get a read on the situation. Usually MJ was a fair judge of character, so it made him think twice about what was going on.

-Cam: You mind telling me what that was about?

-Varro: (With a half smile) I've been seeing his sister, and I have a feeling she just told him that things are getting serious. Under the circumstances, I don't blame him for challenging me.

-Cam: All right then. Just try to give him some space and don't provoke him. He may be young, but he's on my team for a reason.

-Varro: Understood.

-Cam: Oh, and just FYI; If I could have Vanessa on my team she would be. I wouldn't mess her over if I were you. She'll kick your ass like a man.

-Varro: You're not the first to warn me of that.

Sam assembled her team together. SG4 and some key members of her science and engineering team. Jack sat back and let Sam take the lead in the meeting. He watched her intently, enjoying the sparkle in her eyes as she detailed the mission. This was Sam at her finest. She was truly the total package and it was moments like this that Jack knew he was the luckiest man alive.

-Sam: Does anyone have any questions? (Pause) Thank you General.

-Jack: Well done Dr. O'Neill. Well folks it's coming up on 1330 hours. Enjoy the rest of the day off, and get a good nights sleep. Be ready to go at 0930. You're dismissed. (waiting just a moment) Dr. Sinclair, I need to speak with you in my office in 15 minutes.

-Ali: Yes Sir.

She gathered her things and walked out with Cam, Vala and MJ. She felt a little nervous like a child being sent to the principals office. Vala took a look at her and grinned.

-Vala: Oh don't be nervous. You look absolutely petrified.

-Cam: I'm sure he just wants some reassurances about the Reece android, or some updates on Ba'al. If it were anything bad, like if were being taken off the mission, I would know about it.

-Ali: (breathing a sigh of relief) I'm sure your right.

6) Secrets

Jack walked into his office behind Sam and kicked the door shut. He playfully grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from walking any further. She couldn't help but smile and even feel a little giddy. She loved it when Jack was in a playful mood. Now if she could just keep herself from thinking about Jenn. But just like that there it was. The thought of Jenn made her clench her teeth and tense up a little. With her back to Jack he didn't notice. He pressed himself against her and held her tight. Sam instantly felt herself relax again. Jack kissed the back of her ear and her neck causing those little butterflies to flitter inside her. She then noticed the firmness of an erection forming and pressing against her backside.

-Sam: (with a playful tone) Jack… We don't have time for this… You've got a meeting in 10 minutes.

-Jack: (reaching under her blouse and fondling her nipples) There are a lot of things I can do to you in 10 minutes.

-Sam: Oh, I know… And as much as I would enjoy them, I think we can wait just a little while longer.

-Jack: Well you're going to be gone for who knows how long… I'm just trying to make up for what I'm going to miss.

-Sam: We'll make up for it and then some… when I get you home.

-Jack: (Pressing his erect cock against her harder to make his point) You've got 1 hour to wrap up what ever it is that you have to do, because I don't think I can wait much longer.

-Sam: (turning around and glancing down at Jack's trousers) Well that's obvious. We could just go now.

-Jack: No I have this meeting.

-Sam: it can't wait?

-Jack: No. I need to take care of this now.

-Sam: (Giving him a curious look) You want to let me know what this is about?

-Jack: I just want to see how things are going with Ba'al.

-Sam: I could stick around. I've worked with Ba'al and several Ba'al clones. I might be able to offer some insight.

-Jack: Not right now. I want you to make sure you've dotted all the "I's" and crossed all the "t's" for this mission, so we have no distractions this afternoon. Perhaps while you're gone, you can find some time to speak with Ali about Ba'al. give her some pointers, clues, things to be aware of…

-Sam: Sure, I can do that.

There was a knock at the door. Jack took his seat just in case his situation was still noticeable. Sam gave him a kiss and a wink before leaving his office. Once the door was opened, Jack waved for Ali to come in and close the door behind her.

-Jack: Have a seat Doctor. Try to relax. You look a little… Uhm…

-Ali: Sorry, I 'm just a little nervous.

-Jack: (handing her a file) This is what I need to speak with you about.

Aliana read Dr. Lam's findings, and at first she didn't quite understand. But then things became clearer. Jack explained in his own language what he and Dr. Lam discussed.

-Ali: So,, this means the IOA is going to have me incarcerated.

-Jack: No that's not going to happen.

-Ali: I don't understand. If you think I'm a Harsesis (choking on the word), then they're going to, oh God… this can't be happening…

-Jack: Doctor, relax. The IOA doesn't know anything about this. The only ones who know are you, Dr. Lam and me.

-Ali: Why?

Jack hesitated for a moment. Once he revealed this there would be no going back. He went over to a bookshelf and pulled one down. He opened it and pulled out a letter. The irony was not lost on Aliana , that with all the technology at their fingertips, Jack hid a secret letter in a book. He handed her the letter to read.

Aliana was astonished. She held a letter written by Cameron Mitchell back in 1970. It detailed the events that occurred during and after the final extraction ceremony for Ba'al. He highlighted dozens of missions noting that if any of these events did not occur, Ba'al may have used an elaborate time machine to alter history in an effort to take over Earth and the Galaxy.

When she finished, she placed the letter on his desk and sat in silence.

-Ali: How did you get this?

-Jack: This was sent to me 2 days before the final Ba'al extraction Ceremony, with strict instructions to tell no one. Until recently I had every reason to believe that we had captured the last Ba'al clone and that the Ba'al this Mitchell killed in 1939 was the original. Now I believe that Ba'al created another clone specifically to go back in time to sink the Stargate.

-Ali: If that's the case, then Ba'al has a time machine at his disposal.

-Jack: I need you to find out where this time machine is. You know, I'm pretty good at reading people. I've always had a hunch when I was working with someone I can't trust. And I don't get that with you. I have let you work with Ba'al because I trust you Doctor. Ba'al on the other hand… not so much. I know you probably want to believe that Ba'al has changed and that he has something of value to offer you. So here's your chance to prove it: One way or the other.

-Ali: I don't know if I can do this.

-Jack: You can… and you have to. For whatever reason someone went through a lot of trouble to alter your DNA in a way that my top Medical Doc can't fathom. Then you were hidden from Ba'al. Ba'al was looking for you when he came to Earth and we have another Goa'uld who is equally obsessed with getting her hands on you. Do you see what I'm getting at? Are you certain that he hasn't tried to clone you?

-Ali: I'm positive. I actually went into his system when he first told me who I was. There was no indication that he had stolen my DNA. But I wanted to make sure so… I planted a virus. If he tries to use my genetic material in any of his equipment, he'll lose everything.

-Jack: How did you do that?

-Ali: Hacking the system and planting a catastrophic virus? That was easy. He gave me access so that I could do the genetic test, all I had to do was bypass a few security and lock out systems…

-Jack: (shaking his head) That wasn't a real question…

-Ali: Oh, sorry…

-Jack: Just make sure you don't disclose to Ba'al any information about your adoption, where you were found, dates… nothing.

-Ali: Okay. Do you really think I'm a Harsesis… and Ba'al and Thena know it?

-Jack: I think it's possible. What I know for sure is that Ba'al sent a clone back in time and Mitchell foiled his plans. So he probably doesn't know what went wrong with the time machine. Once he figures out that the time machine works, there's nothing stopping him from going back in time and changing your history. If… and I do mean if… you are a Harsesis, there's no telling what will happen if he changes your life events. So I need you be do this.

-Ali: What does Daniel think about this… and Sam?

-Jack: They don't know, and they can't know. If this goes badly, I can't put Daniel or Sam at risk of being kicked out of the Stargate program. The IOA can't know about the time machine. They can not be trusted with that kind of technology. Mitchell made it clear that people can act quite different depending on their circumstances.

-Ali: what about Dr. Lam?

-Jack: Dr. Lam reported her findings to me, as she should. That should end her culpability in this matter. But if it doesn't, she has agreed to accept her part in this. She doesn't know about Ba'al having a time machine, only about you. So, if this goes all screwy, it falls on you and me. If I'm out of the picture, they might cut Sam off, just because we are married. That will leave it up to Jackson to look after the Stargate Program. I've been around long enough to know what will happen if the IOA or a bunch of politicians are left to run rough shot over the Stargate. He will be put in charge, and he'll look out for things. I trust that. Now can I trust you?

-Ali: (nodding) Yes, Sir

Sam went back to her lab to finish packing for the mission, when she was done she went into the main lab and found Jen sitting there alone. Sam was glad to have a chance to address Jen in private before she left. Jen looked right at her and held her chin up in the air. Sam took a deep breath.

-Sam: I think you should know that Dr. Lee will be returning in the morning. He'll stay on until Dr. Sinclair and I return. I've compiled a list of projects that you can be authorized to work on.

-Jen: Wait, what do you mean by that?

-Sam: Well, in your current condition, we can't have you work on something that could be dangerous or harmful to your baby.

-Jen: That's not fair.

-Sam: What's not fair is that you sexually assaulted my husband while he was near death, and you're not in prison. Be happy that you're still here. And stay away from my husband while I'm gone. Don't cross me or I'll have you dishonorably discharged or worse.

Aliana went to her lab to pack a few things for the mission. She was trying to process the news and stay focused on the mission. It had been a roller coaster day so far, and all she wanted now was to get home and spend the rest of it with Daniel. She had her back to the door and didn't notice when Cam arrived.

-Cam: Knock knock. What are you still doing here?

-Ali: Just getting a few things together.

-Cam: Well, hurry up and get outa here. I want you to enjoy the day with Jackson. You might not see him for a few days.

-Ali: I am almost done. I just have to take these to my quarters and then I am out of here.

-Cam: Good. Oh. By the way, how'd the meeting with the General go?

-Ali: (taking a deep breath) It was fine. He just wants me to be careful around Ba'al, keep an eye out for suspicious activity, that's all.

-Cam: See, nothing to worry about. SG1 is meeting at 6:30 am in the auxiliary gym so I don't want you to stay up too late.

-Ali: It's barely 2 o clock. Do you have plans for this afternoon? Maybe a hot date tonight?

-Cam: Ahh no. MJ and I are gonna shoot some hoops then catch a ball game in the rec room.

-Ali: A guys night. Sounds like fun.

-Cam: Yeah, well I'd rather be doing what you're gonna be doing. Oh to be in love… must be nice…

-Ali: (blushing) Well, you'll find someone. Good looking guy like you won't be single for ever.

-Cam: Well, now I'm blushing. See you tomorrow.

He gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder and left.

Ali headed back to her quarters with a bag from her office. Vala met her, and walked with her back to her quarters.

-Ali: So are you all packed and ready to go.

-Vala: Absolutely.

-Ali: I hope I have everything I need. We could be gone for several days.

-Vala: I know how you feel. I can't believe Daniel's passing up a chance to visit a new Galaxy.

-Ali: I know. I wish he were going with us.

-Vala: Well you're just going to have to make up for all those days your going to miss with him tonight. So what do you have planned?

-Ali: (blushing) Vala…

-Vala: Oh come on. I'm so jealous. I'm dying for a little one on one action, and you get to do it every night.

-Ali: (Shyly) Not every night…

-Vala: (Giving her a very curious look) Really… I have a feeling Daniel has a hard time keeping his hands off you. C'mon, you have to give me something… any details… I'm desperate! What's he like?

-Ali: Oh my goodness, you're worse than Cam.

-Vala: Oh, did Cam mention what his plans are for tonight?

-Ali: Only that he's having a guys night, but that he'd rather be doing something else.

-Vala: Interesting… Well (going through Ali's dresser and pulling something out) since you're getting sex tonight and I'm not… I'll have to live vicariously through you.

Vala found a pretty lace bra and matching panties, and handed them to Aliana. There was a confused expression on Ali's face as she tried to figure out what Vala was up to.

-Ali: What's this for?

-Vala: Go put this on and then put on your coat.

-Ali: What?

-Vala: Oh and those black heals. Trust me. You show up and meet Daniel at the door. When he opens the door, just give him a little flash and he will lose his mind.

-Ali: I can't drive all the way home like that.

-Vala: Fine. Don't take my advice… this is only my area of expertise. I mean what do I know?

-Ali: (snatching the undergarments) Okay, okay. But if I get caught walking out of here, I will not forgive you.

-Vala: (Grinning) Well you'll be thanking me after Daniel takes you and…

-Ali: I get the pictures!

Daniel sat in the living

room at Aliana's home, anxious for her to join him. He had actually contemplated leaving, but he couldn't. He had to try harder. He had to find a way to push his fear and anxiety over her relationship with Ba'al, to the side. He just didn't know how to do that. One thing he could do was keep Ali away from Ba'al. He had an idea that he hoped would work, All he knew for sure was that it had taken him far too long to fall in love again. He couldn't give up without a fight.

Aliana pulled her car into the driveway. She couldn't believe that she got out of the SGC without anyone noticing. The hard part was over. Now she just had to make it to the front door, and hopefully Daniel would take it from there. She stood at the door and mustered up her confidence. Just as she was about to knock, Daniel opened the door.

-Daniel: (with a soft smile) I thought I heard you pull up. Why are you standing out here?

-Ali: I… I wanted to show you something.

She untied the strap around her coat and pulled it open. Daniel's jaw dropped when she revealed the sexy lace bra and thong beneath the coat. He didn't even have words. He put his arms under her coat and around her waist, and kissed her hard on the mouth letting his tongue slip in. It was just the reaction she was hoping for. Daniel pulled away just long enough to make sure no neighbors were watching, and then ushered her in the house.

Daniel couldn't remember ever having so much fun in his life. Ali was full of surprises. Afterwards, they laid together and enjoyed each others company.

-Daniel: You are amazing. How did you know that this is exactly how I wanted to spend my afternoon?

-Ali: I'm glad you approve.

-Daniel: So you ready for more.

-Ali: (giggling) I'd love to, but I am starving.

-Daniel: (kissing her shoulders and nipples) Well then lets eat. Then we can talk and after that we can do more of this.

Jen wasn't happy with the list of jobs that Sam gave her. After pouting about it she decided to do something about it. She stormed over to Jack's office. As she turned to go down the hall to his office she saw Jack and Sam standing outside his door kissing. They seemed very much the loving couple. She turned back around the corner to make sure they didn't see her. She had to be smart about this. There's no way that she wanted to cross Sam without having Jack on her side. She had to make Sam look like the bad guy. She listened closely to find out what they were talking about.

-Sam: I'm all set. I'll meet you back at the house.

-Jack: I'm almost done here. Got an early morning meeting with the IOA, HWC and NID, that Daniel has arranged. I need to prepare for it.

-Sam: Is it serious?

-Jack: Ah naw. He just wants to limit our involvement with Ba'al. As soon as I get things prepped for that, I'll be right behind you. We need to finish what we started earlier.

-Sam: I'm counting on it. You are in for a real treat when I get my hands on you.

-Jack: (kissing her neck) Watch out Dr. I might not let you go anywhere…

Jen took a deep breath and turned the corner. Sam clearly rolled her eyes when she saw the young woman heading their way.

-Sam: (under her breath) Oh great! What does she want now?

-Jack: Try to be nice…

-Jen: Hi, General… Dr. O'Neill. I was hoping to catch you before you left. I was a little upset when you decided to limit my duties on the science team. But I'm okay with it. You're right. I have to think about what's best for this baby. And I wouldn't want to take on a project that would put him or her in any harm.

-Sam: You came to say that?

-Jen: Yes. (Handing her a file) And to give you the list of projects I'd like to work on. I know this is awkward… for all of us. But I know we can work this out… for the sake of the baby.

-Jack: Thank you Major.

-Sam: (Snatching the file and scoffing) Yeah… Thanks! (turning to Jack and speaking in a low voice) Don't be late!

As Sam stormed off, Jen knew that she had scored some points. Now she just had to reel Jack in.

-Jen: Sir, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.

-Jack: Well this is our situation now. We'll just have to deal with it.

As Jen turned to leave, she purposely dropped her cell phone on the ground. As she went to pick it up she pretended to get dizzy and lose her balance. Jack quickly caught her. Jen decided to play it up at this point.

-Jack: Major, are you all right.

-Jen: I'm not sure… I… I just felt …

Jen seemed to faint and Jack swooped her up and charged for the infirmary.

Jack was kind enough to stick around while Carolyn examined Jen. The baby seemed fine but Carolyn noticed higher amounts of the strange substance in Jen's blood work. Jen had faked the whole episode and was unaware that there was still something present in her system.

-Jack: How is she doc?

-Carolyn: Come see for yourself.

They walked over to the medical bed where Jen was laying. She was quite pleased that Jack had actually stayed.

-Jack: So what happened?

Carolyn looked at Jen who gave her a nod of permission.

-Jen: It's fine Dr. Lam. Jack is my baby's father.

Carolyn was well aware of what Jen was doing, and it annoyed her to say the least. She wanted nothing more than to stick it to the little home wrecker.

-Carolyn: She seems to be fine. It's not uncommon for pregnant women to experience light-headedness and dizzy spells… However there is something odd.

-Jen: (genuinely surprised) What do you mean?

-Carolyn: Well that strange hormone that we found in your system seems to be increasing.

-Jen: That's impossible.

-Jack: What hormone?

-Carolyn: I'm have no idea what it is General. Do you want to tell me what it is Major… since you seem to think it's impossible to be increasing?

-Jen: I don't know what it is. I only meant that I haven't done anything or taken anything… so it should be impossible.

-Carolyn: Don't worry. I'll run some more tests and we'll get to the bottom of it. For now I want you to stay here and get some rest. No reason for you to stay General. I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to. I'll keep you posted.

-Jack: Okay Doc. Major, I'll see you tomorrow.

-Jen: (Sounding disappointed) Yes Sir.

Jack looked at his watch. He had wasted an hour waiting for Jen, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset Sam. Not to mention he had a lot on his plate that was frustrating him. The fact that he still had a team missing preoccupied most of his thoughts and time. It's not that he didn't care about Jen: he simply felt the same about her that he felt for all the men serving under his command. If he were honest with himself, the reason he stayed was that he didn't want to look like the jerk that knocks a girl up and then leaves her flat. Sure Jen had been hand picked for the SGC right out of the academy, but that didn't mean anything on a personal level.

Now he felt as if he were trying to make excuses for his behavior, which he hated. So he turned his attention back to Sam. He sent her a text message that he was on his way home. He would have called, but he did not want to explain what had held him up.

7) Gonna Miss You

Jack walked through the door of his house and called out to Sam. She called back to him from the bedroom. He started to undo his uniform to wind down as he walked down the hallway.

-Jack: Sorry I didn't get here sooner I got held… up

As jack walked into the bedroom his jaw dropped and his words trailed off. To his delight, he saw Sam laying across the bed with an ice cold beer in hand and an ice bucket with the remaining 6 pack.

-Sam: Stop right there. This room is strictly a no clothes zone.

-Jack: I am happy to comply.

They spent the next couple of hours making love and enjoying each other's company. Sam was the best thing that ever happened to Jack, and he would never want to lose her. Sam truly loved Jack, but dealing with his current situation with Jen, was going to be hard. She wasn't sure how she would get past it. But being alone with Jack somehow made everything better.

All Jack could think about was how good he felt being with her. There was nothing like it in the world.

Eli went into his lab. He was excited to talk to Gin, but also a little worried. This could possibly be the last time he would see her or speak to her. If this went wrong, she and Amanda could be lost forever. He sat in the chair and set the timer. 30 minutes was all they had together. He attached the head piece then laid back with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he was in the virtual world he had created for Gin and Amanda.

-Eli: Gin! Amanda! Where are you.

-Gin: We're here.

The two appeared behind him. As he turned, Gin ran up and put her arms around him. He was so happy to see her. It all felt so real.

-Gin: It seems like it's been forever. I know it's only been a day, but time seems to stand still in this place.

-Eli: Well hopefully you won't have to stay in here for long.

-Amanda: Have you found a way to get us out of here?

-Eli: Yes, but we have to upload your conciousness into an android body. You'll be sharing the body with the androids own personality. Kinda like the Goa'uld. We'll only do it if this is what you want.

-Gin: What are our options?

-Eli: That's it. When I leave here, I have to shut all of this down. We'll have a couple of weeks to move you into a permanent place, or…umm…

-Amanda: Or we will die.

-Eli: Yes… I'm sorry

-Amanda: Where is Nicholas? I'm sure he can come up with a viable solution.

-Eli: Rush can't be here… I'm sorry, but everyone is doing everything they can to save you. There's no guarantee this will work, but it's our last viable option.

-Gin: If this is the only way then I am willing to do it.

-Eli: Amanda? It's up to you. We won't force you.

-Amanda: Okay. I'll do it.

-Eli: I have to leave soon.

-Gin: Amanda, can I have some time alone with Eli before he leaves.

-Amanda: Of course. Thank you Eli. And if you see Nicholas, please tell him that I miss him.

Amanda vanished leaving Gin and Eli alone. Gin hugged Eli again and then he pulled back a little to look at her face. Gin could sense that something was on his mind.

-Gin: What is it Eli?

-Eli: I'm sure Amanda understands this, but I just want to make sure you know… You're not going to look like you…

-Gin: I'm going to look like an android… like a machine?

-Eli: No, not a machine… she looks like a real human… but she won't look like you.

-Gin: (sounding very concerned) I understand.

-Eli: It doesn't matter to me what you look like… as long as it's really you.

She hugged him again and this time she kissed him. Eli didn't know if it was just in his mind, but it all felt very real.

This was real, and no one could tell them other wise. To Eli's surprise Gin started to cry.

-Eli: Oh, God… please don't cry…

-Gin: Eli, I'm scared… what if this really is it? What if…

-Eli: I promise I won't lose you. What ever it takes… I promise…

-Gin: I love you Eli.

-Eli: I love you too…

The next thing Eli knew he was pulled out of the system and was once again in the chair. He wasn't sure if Gin had heard what he said. He hoped she did. His turned beet red, as he put his hands over his face and tried to hold back tears that suddenly stung at his eyes. He knew what he had to do next. He went over to the computer and slowly began the process of shutting it down. Gin and Amanda would be locked in a world of darkness until they were either rescued or expired.

Gin sat on the shore of her virtual world. She watched the sunset as the 3 moons became more visible in the night sky.

Amanda laid in her bedroom, an exact replica of her room at home only without the wheelchair and life support machines. She allowed herself to be connected to Eli and Gin when they were together, imagining that it was Nicholas with her.

It felt real but Nick wasn't there. When the sensation was over, she felt lost and alone. Why hadn't Nicholas come to see her. She curled up in a ball on the bed, and wept. She was scared and alone when her virtual reality began to disintegrate into nothing. Soon she was surrounded by darkness. Darkness that seemed unending.

Vala sat in her room contemplating how she was going to get some action. She was still very much in need. She could just pick a random guy on the base, but she'd be gone for several days and unable to have sex. Unfortunately SG4 had a woman a married man and 2 guys that were already dating. There was no one going on the science team that Vala found attractive enough to risk being stuck with. MJ was taken, and Cam out of the question… or was he? Vala's mind began to devise a plot to get Cam back in her bed.

She headed to the gym where Cam, MJ and a few other guys were playing ball. She found Cam's bag and grabbed it while no one was looking. After the game, the guys went to hit the shower. Cam looked around but didn't see his stuff.

-Cam: Hey, did anyone see my bag?

-MJ: No, It's not over here. Are you sure you brought it?

-Cam: (looking around the gym) Yeah, pretty sure. All right, I'm going back to my room for a shower. Let me know if you see my stuff.

-MJ: Sure thing, Sir. Oh and don't forget about the game tonight.

-Cam: I got nothing better to do.

Cam went back to his quarters. When he opened the door he saw his gym bag sitting on the bed.

-Cam: Ah, I did leave it. It's been a long day.

-Vala: (In a soft sexy voice) Hi Cam.

-Cam: (startled) Whoa! What are you doing in my room?

-Vala: I wanted to talk to you.

-Cam: About the mission? What's up?

-Vala: Not about that. I've been missing you.

-Cam: Well we work together, and we see each other every day…

-Vala: That's not what I mean.

-Cam: Aren't you dating Malcolm Barrett?

-Vala: We broke up…

-Cam: Really? You started dating on New Years Eve. What's it been 8 days?

-Vala: (pretending to be hurt) Hey, I've been making great progress. I've been dealing with my past, and my feelings of mistrust and hurt and being used and abandoned…

-Cam: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to belittle your progress.

-Vala: I'm ready to try and move towards having a real meaningful relationship. It's just that Malcolm may not have been the right man to start with. He's so far away, and…

-Cam: And that can't be good for your abandonment issues.

-Vala: Right! (She was going to say it wasn't good for her sex drive, but Cam's statement was much more compelling) I want to be close to a man again, but I think I need to start with someone who I know cares about me.

-Cam: And you think that guy is me?

-Vala: You do still care about me don't you?

-Cam: Of course I do… I just want more than just a sexual relationship. If I knew there was a possibility that the friendship and sex could be something more… then maybe…

-Vala: Maybe it will. Ultimately I want things to develop into a real relationship, like I said. But I have to start somewhere. I'm going to do this because I'm ready. I'm just afraid that if I try with some other guy who doesn't care about me, he could hurt me and set me way back on my progress. But with you… Cam , I know even when I make you absolutely furious… you're always there for me.

At this point Cam had his back to her and was leaning against a dresser. He couldn't believe he was actually buying what she was selling. The fact was that he wanted to believe her. He wanted to make love to her. The next thing he felt was Vala's hands on his shoulder. He turned around, prepared to tell her that they should wait and think about it but all he saw was Vala completely naked standing before him. He lost his words as she kissed him.

She licked his lips, enjoying the salty sweat taste. She let her hands slip under his t-shirt, which was sticking to his skin and pulled it off of him. He started to say her name but she stopped him with another kiss. He kissed her hard on the mouth forcing their tongues to press against each other.

-Vala: You are the most incredible lover.

-Cam: I was about to say the same thing about you.

-Vala: (teasing) I think you need a shower.

-Cam: (sniffing his arm pits) I think you're right. Care to join me?

-Vala: Oh, I'd love to.

Sam and Jack lounged around the room in the buff having fun. She pulled a whine cooler from the ice bucket and popped it open, while Jack had another beer.

-Jack: Now this is the life.

-Sam: It sure is. There's a game on tonight, if you want to watch.

-Jack: better yet, why don't you put on one of those girly movies you always want to watch?

-Sam: (Giving him a shocked look) You don't seriously want to watch one do you?

-Jack: Nope. I plan on watching you all night.

-Sam: Oh really? Well I like this.

-Jack: That's right. Put on what ever you like.

-Sam: I'm going to miss you. I wish she wasn't going to be here while I'm gone.

-Jack: It's not too late. I can give Mitchell a call and put him in charge of this mission.

-Sam: No. I think a few days away from Jen and completely focused on something else, is what I need. Just try to stay away from her.

-Jack: Sam, I can't ignore her. That'd make me a real jerk.

-Sam: I know, it's just so hard…

She rolled over on the bed turning her back to him. He hoped that she wouldn't start crying. He knew this must be killing her inside. He pressed himself up against her back to comfort her.

-Jack: Do you know how much I love you? No matter what happens in our life, it will always be you and me. You are the one person in this world I cannot live without.

-Sam: (rolling over to face him) Do you know how much I love you?

-Jack: I do. And it amazes me.

Daniel and Ali enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. They cooked a meal of stir-fried veggies and sat at the table to enjoy each other's company. They had a few in depth discussions, and a few light hearted ones as well. Daniel loved it when she smiled. The dimple on her cheek was so unique, and her dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle when she laughed.

-Ali: What an I going to do without you. I wish you would change your mind and come with us.

-Daniel: Trust me, I've thought about it, but I have to take care of things on this end, to make sure everyone is safe.

-Ali: What do you mean?

Daniel realized that the cat was out of the bag now. He had meant to keep the meeting a secret but he had no intention of flat out lying to Ali.

-Daniel: I'm meeting with HWC tomorrow to see if we can duplicate Ba'al's equipment here.

-Ali: What? That could take months. We don't have that kind of time.

-Daniel: Yes, I know. But I've already talked with McKay. He's willing to make a trip back to get this done. With the research you've done on interfacing Ba'al's facility with Asgard and human form replicator technology, Rodney seems to think he can do this in 2 weeks.

-Ali: Ba'al, Eli and I can handle this. Sam assured me that this would be my project.

-Daniel: And it will be…

-Ali: (trying not to sound upset) Not if you bring in McKay. He's not going to be satisfied with building the equipment. Besides it's too risky and there are too many variables.

-Daniel: (raising his voice) It's too risky for you to be working with Ba'al.

-Ali: I don't believe it! That's what this is about, isn't it? Where you going to do this behind my back? You were going to do all this while I was gone so that I couldn't do anything about it.

-Daniel: (with a deep sigh) I wasn't trying to keep it from you. I just spoke with Rodney. He had to make sure it was possible.

-Ali: Why can't you trust me Daniel!

She got up from her seat, tossed her dish in the sink and stormed out of the kitchen. Daniel hated that this was turning ugly, especially after they enjoyed such a romantic afternoon together. He got up from his seat and went after her. He caught up with her and gently grabbed her by the arm.

-Daniel: Ali, I'm sorry. I can't let this go. I am terrified that Ba'al is going to do something to you. I know, you think it's all about my misplaced feelings about Sha're… and I admit, that has a lot to do, but… There's something else…

-Ali: What Daniel? Because to me it sounds like you think I'm going to betray the SGC and turn to Ba'al!

There was a moment of silence as Aliana searched Daniel's eyes for answers. His eyes told her something that she didn't want to know. She pulled her arm away from Daniel, who was even stunned with his own reaction.

-Ali: You don't trust me…

-Daniel: I want to trust you. But lately you've been acting rashly, defending Ba'al, giving him Asgard technology and convincing Cam to cover for you…

-Ali: Why is it that Cam trusts me and General O'Neill trusts me, but you don't! Ba'al is my father Daniel! I can't change that!

-Daniel: Ali, listen to me. I'm telling you that I have a really bad feeling about Ba'al. I think that when I was given the knowledge of the Ancients or when I was Ascended, I was told something about Ba'al. I feel very strongly about this. You have to stay away from him. It would kill me if Ba'al were to take you away, or hurt you. I need you to let him go.

-Ali: I'm sorry Daniel. I can't do that.

-Daniel: You're asking me to sit back and wait to relive my worst nightmare again. I can't do that.

Now Daniel was silent again. He began to pace around the room, and Ali wasn't sure what was happening. Daniel finally sat on the sofa, and hung his head low. Ali felt very uneasy watching him, especially when she saw him remove his glasses and wipe his eyes. He kept his head down and he was eerily quiet. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she realized he was crying. Ali sat on the sofa across from Daniel nervously clasping her hands. She didn't know what to say or do.

Daniel thought long and hard about what he had to do. The past 7 months were the happiest he had been in years. The only time he had been happier was his time on Abydose with Sha're. Something deep inside him was telling him that this was going to end badly, that something was going to happen and Ali would be ripped away from him because of a Goa'uld, just like Sha're. Vala was right. Daniel was holding on to the pain of losing Sha're. It was that pain that made him the man he was today. It was that pain that had almost destroyed him 14 years ago. And now he had to face the reality that he could not live through that again. He had been fighting it… desperate to hold on to Ali. But now he knew he had to let her go. He looked up at her through glossed over teary eyes. Seeing him look at her that way, instantly made tears spring to her own eyes.

-Daniel: (choking up) You have to know how much I love you…

-Ali: Of course. I love you too Daniel. I…

-Daniel: Ali, You're life is taking a certain path right now… A journey that I've already been down… A journey that left me… in a very bad place, emotionally. I want you to know that while you're on this journey, I will always be there for you. But I have to separate myself emotionally.

-Ali: Daniel… no…

She got up from her seat and hurried over to him. He stood up and attempted to hold her back. But she wrapped her arms around him. He tried to push her away but he instinctively wrapped her up in his arm. Holding her now, weakened his resolve. He didn't want to let her go, but he had to.

-Daniel: I'm sorry. I know that this is going to be hard, but it's for the best. You're determined to let Ba'al into your life, and I can't sit by and let the woman I love do that. I can't…

Daniel pulled out of the embrace leaving Ali standing there, shaking. She felt her heart sink repeatedly in her gut. She cupped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming as the tears began to gush. Daniel's heart broke in a million pieces. He hated to see her like this, and hearing her cry made him feel worse. He tried to apologize again but by now he was so choked up that he could not make any words come out. He went to the bedroom and grabbed his things, and walked back out to the living room. When Ali saw him with his bag ready to leave, she completely lost it. She grabbed pleadingly at him but he held her back.

-Ali: (crying uncontrollably) Why are you doing this to me? I love you so much.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't get the words out. He had to go now or he would lose his will. He broke for the door, and Ali collapsed to the ground completely distraught.

-Ali: Daniel! Please don't leave me! I love you… Please…

As quickly as he could, Daniel left and closed the door behind him. Everything in him was screaming for him to go back in there and hold her, love her and never let her go. But he knew that if he did, their problem would still be there. Ba'al! He sat in his car and swore out loud. Daniel started to go home but then went back to the SGC instead. If he were home he'd start missing Ali. He'd miss having her in his bed. At least at the SGC he could drown his sorrows in work. Maybe if he had something to do it would take his mind of the fact that he left her on the floor… crying. He swore again out loud as tears began to sting his eyes again. There was no turning back now. It was done.

To Be Continued in Deception


	18. Deception

FF15 Deception

1) Good Love

It's the evening before Sam, Ali, Eli and SG1 go on their big mission.

Jack and Sam had a very romantic afternoon together. She was so worn out that by 8pm she had fallen asleep. Jack too had dozed off for a little while, but he was feeling restless and anxious. This would be their first time apart for more than a day since they were married. Jack almost couldn't imagine what he would do without her while she was gone. He let his hands gently caress her soft whit skin. She was all he needed in this world. All of a sudden a sense of guilt came over him. He had left Jen in the infirmary earlier. If there was something wrong with his kid, he felt that it was wrong for him not to be there. He got up and picked his cell phone up from the night stand and made his way to the bathroom, as he dialed the SGC.

-Jack: This is Gen. O'Neill, put me through to Dr. Lam.

Sam was a light sleeper and woke easily when she felt Jack leave the bed. She sat up and listened to him talking to Carolyn about Jen. She didn't know whether she felt sad or pissed. She clenched her jaw as she listened for a couple of minutes until she had heard enough. She grabbed her robe and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Jack was startled, and quickly got off the phone, grabbed a towel to cover himself and went after her. He caught her by the wrist as she was going through the living room.

-Jack: Where are you going?

-Sam: I need some air!

-Jack: It's the beginning of January, and you're wearing a robe. Come on back to bed.

-Sam: Seriously! You don't think I heard you on the phone. The reason you were late is because you were with Jen! F*ing unbelievable!

-Jack: I was going to tell you…

-Sam: But you didn't.

-Jack: It's not what you think. She passed out and had to go to the infirmary. Carolyn found something… and we don't know what it is…

-Sam: Of course. And now you have to give her all your attention!

-Jack: Damn it Sam! She's having my kid! What do you want me to do?

Jack watched as Sam's heart broke into a million tiny pieces right in front of him. He hated to lose his temper… Especially with Sam, and at a time like this. She looked away from him, determined to hold back the tears that were fighting against her.

-Sam: It was supposed to be me…

Jack let out a deep and sorrowful sigh. There was nothing he could say. He had had the exact same thought many times. But what was done, was done. He pulled her close to him, and held her tight.

-Jack: I know…

-Sam: I don't know what's wrong with me. One minute I'm fine… I accept what's happening, and then the next minute… I want to kick her ass.

-Jack: I know.

-Sam: I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted tonight to be.

-Jack: Then let's start the night over. The night is young. We still have cold beer… (peeking under her robe) We're still naked…

Sam couldn't help but grin at Jack's efforts to cheer her up.

There were few things Cam enjoyed as much as making out in the shower. And doing it with Vala made it even better.

After their shower, Vala and Cam found their way back in bed. She ran her hands up and down his chest, as their legs intertwined.

-Vala: It's getting late. The guys are probably waiting for you to watch the big game.

-Cam: Are you coming with me?

-Vala: No, I need to pack for our mission.

-Cam: You haven't packed yet?

-Vala: You know me. I'll be ready to go on time.

-Cam: So, what are we going to tell people… about us?

-Vala: Oh, Cam… I thought I was clear. I need to keep things just friends for now.

-Cam: I know but…

-Vala: When I'm ready for something more serious, I promise I'll let you know. For now, can we just keep this between you, me and the therapist?

-Cam: Okay. We can do that.

-Vala: Good now come on. Let's get going. You're missing the game and I really do need to pack.

-Cam: Maybe I can come see you later tonight.

-Vala: That sounds like fun.

2) Manipulation

Vala bounced down the hall at Stargate Command feeling thoroughly satisfied after spending a few hours with Cam. She truly felt rejuvenated. She thought her eyes were deceiving her when she saw Daniel walking into his quarters. Her hands flew to her hips and her jaw dropped. She couldn't figure out why he was there when she sent Ali home to him looking incredibly sexy. She marched right over and knocked on the door.

-Daniel: (Through the door sounding sad) Go away…

-Vala: Daniel, It's me. Open up!

-Daniel: Vala… I can't right now…

-Vala: (Getting concerned) Hey, what's wrong? Is Ali with you?

There was silence and then the door cracked open. Vala went in and closed the door. Daniel sat on the bed in the dark, with his head hanging low. Vala was immediately very concerned and went to his side. She wasn't sure but he might have been crying.

-Vala: Tell me what's wrong.

-Daniel: We broke up.

-Vala: You and Ali? I don't believe it. Didn't she give you a surprise this afternoon?

-Daniel: Yeah… She was amazing. Everything was fine and then… Ba'al!

-Vala: (Rubbing his back) Oh Daniel.

-Daniel: I still can't believe I left her there. She was so…sad…

-Vala: I'm sure you two can work it out and get back together…

-Daniel: (Taking a deep breath) No, this is for the best. She's young and beautiful. She'll move on.

-Vala: So will you Daniel. You'll fall in love again.

-Daniel: No. That's it for me. I'm starting to believe I was meant to be alone. That's why I've lost everyone I've loved.

-Vala: That's not true. You have Jack and Sam and me.

-Daniel: I know. But it felt so good to be in love again, to share my bed with a woman who loved me so completely. Now I just feel so… so…

-Vala: Daniel, you are so easy to fall for. Women will line up to share your bed. You just have to let one in.

-Daniel: (Shaking his head) I can't. Not ever again.

-Vala: You can. You just have to be open to it.

She reached over and kissed him on the lips. Mostly because she cared so much for him and she wanted to comfort him. Daniel was caught off guard and let the kiss go on a bit to long before he pulled back.

-Daniel: Vala, I can't.

-Vala: Sorry, I was just trying to comfort you.

-Daniel: I just want to be alone for a while.

He got up and opened the door, and Vala knew she needed to go. She stepped out of the door and felt a little bad.

-Vala: If you don't mind, please don't tell anyone I kissed you. My comforting skills are a little wonko right now. Are you going to be okay?

-Daniel: I don't know…

She gave him a quick hug and he closed the door. Vala turned to go to her quarters. Jen who was standing several feet down the hall, staring right at her surprised her. Vala rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

-Vala: Hello Jen. I thought you were spending the night in the infirmary.

-Jen: Dr. Lam let me go back to my quarters a little whie ago. Right around the time you were leaving Col. Mitchell's room.

-Vala: (Gasping) Jen, what's gotten into you. In case you've forgotten, I am your friend!

-Jen: You were my friend, but you turned on me and are taking her side.

-Vala: (confused) Her side? You mean Sam?

-Jen: Of course I mean Sam. Everyone is taking her side, but I'm the one having Jack's baby.

-Vala: Maybe. Maybe it's Racco's baby.

-Jen: You crazy bitch! I'm not the whore. You are. And if you say one word, I'll tell everyone what you've really been doing.

-Vala: What has gotten into you?

-Jen: (suddenly not feeling very well and walking away) Nothing… Just stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours, ok!

-Vala: (confused) Okay… And they think I'm Wonko!

Determined not to let anything ruin her evening, Vala put the incident with Jen in the back of her mind. She went to her quarters and was stunned to find Agent Barrett waiting at her door. Vala stood stunned as Malcolm ran up to her and gave her and hugged and kissed her,

-Vala: Malcom! What are you doing here?

-Malcolm: I was called in on an important meeting tomorrow. I thought about what you said, and I put in for a transfer.

-Vala: You did what?

-Malcolm: I thought about what you said, and I don't want to lose you. So I'm all in…

-Vala: Oh… Malcolm, I…

Before she could say anything he gave her a huge kiss. She was just about to find a way to let him down easy, when they where interrupted by Dr. Donna Mathews.

-Donna: Hello Vala. And Agent Barrett is it?

-Malcolm: Yes it is. And you are?

-Donna: I'm Dr. Donna Mathews. I work here at Stargate Command. Vala's told me about you.

-Malcolm: You can call me Malcolm. Any friend of Vala's is a friend of mine.

-Donna: (smiling) I need to speak with you before I leave for the evening.

-Vala: All right. I'll meet you at your office in a few minutes.

-Donna: It's good to meet you Malcolm.

As Dr. Mathews walked away, Vala knew she had to think fast. Se had to let Malcolm down easy. After all, he came all this way to see her. Malcolm attempted to give Vala another kiss. She managed to tilt her head letting the kiss land on her cheek, as he put his arms around her.

-Vala: (giving him a friendly pat on the shoulders) Oh, yes, that's quite nice… Malcolm, can you wait here in my room. I'll be right back.

She shoved Malcolm in the room, and practically ran to Dr. Mathews' office.

-Vala: (Walking in) Hi Donna, what do you need to see me about?

-Donna: Have a seat. I just wanted to talk with you before I give you the green light for this next mission. You might be gone for a few days.

-Vala: I thought I was cleared.

-Donna: You're still in the probation stage. And I have to evaluate each mission. The last thing we want is for you to relapse and sink into another depression.

-Vala: But I feel fine honestly.

-Donna: Well, I was considering not allowing you to go on this mission. I thought it was too soon, but now I think it will be good for you.

-Vala: Really?

-Donna: Yes. Seeing you with Malcolm has changed my mind. I thought that the long distance relationship would be too difficult for you and that you would have broken up with him by now… even possibly gone back to your old ways of dealing with men and relationships.

-Vala: Oh, is that what you thought?

-Donna: I did. But the fact that you are dealing with this long distance relationship, and committed to one man… well I'm impressed. How do you feel about your relationship with Malcolm.

-Vala: I think… it's been challenging, but I believe I am handling it well. I… I don't believe I'm transferring any feelings that I may have about my father, to Malcolm. And I feel confident that I can handle whatever is ahead for the two of us.

-Donna: Since you are progressing much faster than I thought, I think this mission will be a good opportunity for you to deal with some of those trust and abandonment issues, while still being able to work. I know the last thing you want to do is to miss out on a mission. And Malcolm will most likely still be there fore you when you return. And if not, we will deal with that together.

-Vala: right… of course. I completely agree.

-Donna: Well. You're all set then. We'll talk again when you get back.

Vala left the office and started to panic. She had to either get rid of Malcolm or Cam for the night. She got an idea, but she really felt awful about it. She went to the rec room where a handful of guys were watching a game on the big screen. Cam looked up and saw Vala waving him over from the door. He got a sheepish smile on his face as he walked over to her.

-Cam: I thought we were going to meet up after the game.

-Vala: About that… I just ran into Daniel…

-Cam: What's Jackson doing here?

-Vala: Unfortunately, he and Ali broke up.

-Cam: Are you kidding?

-Vala: No. Daniel's a wreck and he says Ali is completely torn up about it. She's supposed to be getting ready for this mission, but I'm afraid she probably not focused at all.

-Cam: Ah H*ll. I suppose someone should go check on her.

-Vala: I would, but the government still won't give me a license to drive on this planet. Besides, you are her team leader. That makes her your responsibility.

-Cam: Ah crap. And the game was just getting good.

-Vala: Duty calls…You may need to stay all night, just to make sure she gets here ready to go in the morning. Now off you go.

3) Broken Hearts

It was almost 11pm, so Cam grabbed a bag and headed out to Ali's house. He had no idea what he was going to say. Somehow he doubted the usual team leader pep talk wasn't going to cut it. He rang the doorbell and waited a minute for Aliana to answer.

-Ali: Daniel I knew you'd come…

She swung the door open and was disappointed to see Cam standing there. She didn't even finish her sentence. She looked behind him hoping that Daniel was with him but she soon understood that wasn't the case.

Cam knew by the look on her face that she was having a very difficult time and he was not the man she wanted to see. She had been crying heavily and she looked incredibly stressed

-Cam: Hey, how ya doin?

-Ali: Where's Daniel?

-Cam: He's back at Stargate Command.

-Ali: He's not coming, is he?

-Cam: (shaking his head) No, he's not.

It took everything with in her to hold back her tears as she walked away from the door. After an awkward moment, Cam walked in and found Ali sitting on the sofa in a ball, crying her eyes out.

-Cam: Have you been sitting here waiting for Jackson? This is what I was afraid of.

-Ali: (sobbing) Don't worry about me. I'll be ready for tomorrow. I just thought… I thought he'd come back…

-Cam: Sorry. Look, these things happen. I know it sucks, but there are a lot of people counting on you. I need you to be focused.

-Ali: I know. It's just so hard. All I can think about is Daniel. He was all I had.

-Cam: C'mone, that can't be true…

-Ali: I have no family… and my only friends are Daniel's friends…

-Cam: So we don't count?

-Ali: You don't know me… I don't even know myself.

-Cam: This is just a classic case of broken heart blues talking. You have friends who care about you. That's why I'm here.

-Ali: I thought maybe you were here because you're my team leader and you want to make sure I don't blow our next mission.

-Cam: Well that is a small part of why I'm here. The bigger part is that I care about you, and so does Daniel and Vala. We all want to make sure you're all right. Now, you need to get some sleep. And I need to get going. (walking over to her stereo) I'm going to put on some calming music for you, and you are going to go to bed. I'll pick you up at 5am.

-Ali: Oh, it's midnight. I'm sorry you came all this way to check on me.

-Cam: I don't mind. I'd rather know that you're all right.

-Ali: Well please stay in the guestroom. I have some provisions in…

-Cam: I was hoping you'd ask. I have a bag in the car with everything I need. Now you go get some sleep young lady.

Cam reached out a hand to help her up. He gave her a comforting hug before sending her to her room. He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

-Cam: Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

It didn't take Cam long to get settled in bed. He could here the soft classical music playing, lulling him to sleep. Unfortunately he could also he the deep sobs coming from Ali's room. Eventually the crying subsided and He could tell she had cried herself to sleep.

Walter kicked back at his desk in the control room. He liked being left in charge, even if it was only over night. He was really into the cross word puzzle that was helping him stay awake and pass the time. He almost fell out of his chair when the Stargate began to turn on and light up. He sprang into action sounding the alarm and making the announcement

-Walter: unscheduled off-world activation!

Daniel was in his quarters unable to sleep. He couldn't get Aliana off his mind and wondered over and over again if he had made a mistake in letting her go. When he heard the alarm go off he was both annoyed and relieved at the late night disruption. He hoped it was nothing serios, but at least he could stop thinking about Ali for a while.

When he arrived at the control room, Walter seemed to have everything under control.

-Walter: Dr. Jackson, I thought you were off base tonight. It's SG2.

-Daniel; You're kidding!

-Walter: No I wouldn't kid about this Dr. They don't seem to realize that they've been missing for days. I told them to sit tight. Cpl. Hennson is calling Gen. O'Neill. I'm planning to send SG6 and a couple of medics to check the planet to check them out before letting them return.

-Daniel: Sounds like a good plan.

It was 1am and Jack was awakened by a phone call from Stargate Command.

-Jack: This better be good.

-Henson: Sir, it's SG2. They've returned.

-Jack: Really? Is Mitchell there?

-Henson: No Sir, but Dr. Jackson is.

-Jack: All right. Have them checked out before they step foot through the gate.

-Henson: Master Sgt Harriman has already made arrangements for SG6 to go check them out. Dr. Jackson is making preparations for their return.

-Jack: good… good. Looks like the 2 of them have this under control. Call me if there is a problem. Other than that, I'll be there at 6am.

-Henson: Yes Sir.

Sam rubbed her eyes and stretched before curling up to Jack.

-Sam: What's going on?

-Jack: SG2 is back.

-Sam: (Staring to get up) We'd better go…

-Jack: ( pulling her back to him) No. Daniel and Walter have things covered.

-Sam: Daniel? What's he doing…

-Jack: Uh uh… Don't ask. All I know is that he's there, and I get to sleep with my wife tonight.

4) Leaving

The alarm went off way too early for Vala. She reached over and Smacked the alarm without even opening her eyes. She stretched out and yawned as she struggled to wake up, and was stunned when her arm hit something. She sprung up and opened her eyes to find Malcolm staring at her.

-Malcolm: Good morning gorgeous. I hope you slept well.

-Vala: Ah! Yes… yes I slept well.

Vala peeked under the covers to make sure she still had her clothes on. At least to her relief they hadn't had sex… at least she didn't think they did.

-Vala: What happened?

-Malcolm: I don't know. We were talking, and the last thing I remember you poured me a drink of some whisky from Benetar…

-Vala: Ohh yeah… Viscar. Now that is some very potent stuff.

-Malcolm: Yup. I slept like a baby. But we never got to spend some quality time together…

He began to cozy up o Vala, placing his hand under her top and working his way up. Vala swiftly jumped out of bed attempting to avoid his advances, but Malcolm thought she was being playful.

-Malcolm: Well aren't you in a playful mood this morning. I think I know the kind of fun you want.

-Vala: (Holding him off and faking a laugh) As much as I'd enjoy that, I have a very important mission to this morning and I've really got to go.

She started to put on her uniform and gather her things as she talked. She could tell that Malcolm was disappointed, but she had no choice. Cam would be furious when he found out and she had to manage the situation.

-Malcolm. But we never got a chance to…

-Vala: (Strongly faking her disappointment) I know. Such a shame…

What time is your meeting?

-Malcolm: We're meeting at 9:30am.

-Vala: Well then why don't you wait here, in my bed… I will do my best to sneak away before we depart and spend a little time with you. But you have to be here waiting.

-Malcolm. Well I can definitely do that.

-Vala: Great! I'll be back as fast as I can!

She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and grabbed her bags. She was out the door before he had a chance to say a word.

Cam walked with Ali down the halls of the SGC. She did her best to stay optimistic about the mission, but she was still deeply saddened. It didn't help when they came around a corner and saw Daniel talking with Jack and Sam

Daniel had a very late night handling the return of SG2. He didn't mind. It gave him something to think about other than Aliana. When he saw Jack and Sam, he knew it was worth it not to have bothered them. They seemed refreshed as a couple and it was nice. Jack was done trying to convince Sam to stay, if this was what she needed. She had a certain spark of energy that Jack and Daniel knew all to well. It was the excitement of a new adventure.

-Jack: Thanks for taking care of things last night. I owe you one.

-Daniel: Trust me I didn't mind.

-Sam: Oh I'm sure Ali didn't like having your evening interrupted.

-Daniel: I doubt she knows about SG2.

-Sam: (looking confused) I thought you two…

-Daniel: We broke up… last night. That's why I was here when SG returned.

-Sam: Oh, Daniel, I'm sorry. If you need to talk…

-Daniel: It is what it is. (changing the subject) You two seem good.

-Jack: Yup. I think we're good

As Jack was talking he and Sam noticed Daniel attention shift. They turned to see Cam and Aliana walking down the hall. Ali stopped in her tracks when she saw Daniel.

-Daniel: I gotta run. Stay safe and I will see you in a few days.

He gave Sam a quick hug and took off.

Aliana was taken aback. Daniel didn't even acknowledge her. Cam gently rubbed the back of her shoulder to encourage her.

-Cam: Don't sweat it kid. You're going to be fine.

-Ali: I don't feel fine.

-Cam: Just focus. Put him out of your mind. You have a job to do.

-Ali: I know… You're right.

-Jack: (waving them over) Mitchell, Dr. Sinclair. Just the two I've been waiting for. I hope you're ready to go.

-Cam: Yes Sir.

-Jack: Good get your team together and we'll meet at the gate room.

-Sam: (waiting for them to leave) Wow she looks pretty rough.

-Jack: Yeah. Keep an eye on her. Help her stay focused.

-Sam: (Giving him a wink and a smile)Yes Sir.

Jen watched Sam and Jack from a distance. It made her feel sick to see them together. At least Sam would be gone soon. She hoped it would give her some time alone with Jack. She had tried to call him twice that morning but her calls went to voicemail. She was convinced it was Sam.

The next hour was busy getting the teams ready for the mission. A second gate had been installed in a special underground hanger to accommodate the GS101s. The gate would be disconnected and inactive while regular gate travel was taking place, but would become primary when deploying and receiving and receiving an SG101 or a Puddle Jumper. Everyone was ready to go. As Cam walked his team to the Gate room hanger, the expedition was met by Daniel.

-Daniel: Good luck you guys. We'll see you back here in a few days.

-Cam: That's the plan my friend.

-Daniel: Ali, can I talk to you for a minute?

-Ali: (looking at Cam) I think I have a minute.

-Cam: Don't take too long we gotta roll out.

-Vala: I forgot something I'll meet you all there.

-Cam: Ahh come on… Do not be late. I'm serious.

-Vala: I'll be on time, I promise.

-Ali: So will I.

Daniel and Ali waited for everyone to leave. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, so he was stalling just a bit.

-Daniel: Ali, I am so sorry about yesterday. I never meant to hurt you.

-Ali: You just gave up on me… on us.

-Daniel: I know it seems like it to you, but I can't…

-Ali: I get it, Daniel. But this doesn't help. It doesn't make me feel better to hear you say it again. I can't change who I am.

-Daniel: I know… I just don't want you to think I don't care about you, because I do. Take care of yourself.

He gently brushed her cheek before leaving her. Her eyes looked so sad and it broke his heart all over again to walk away.

Vala ran back to her quarters and burst into the room. Malcolm was getting dressed and ready to leave. He looked a bit upset.

-Malcolm: I thought you were gone. I've been waiting for over 2 hours.

-Vala: I am so sorry. We just were so busy getting ready and now I have to go. We leave in ten minutes.

-Malcolm: Oh you're not serious!

-Vala: (faking her disappointment) Yes I have to go. I completely understand if this relationship is too difficult for you.

-Malcolm: (*sigh) No, I'm not saying that. I was just really hoping to spend some quality time with you. But I am a patient man. I will just have to wait until you return.

-Vala: We might be gone for a week or two.

-Malcolm: (pulling her close) Like I said, I am very patient.

He pulled her into a kiss. Vala figured it was best to just go with it for now and figure out what to do with Malcolm later.

Vala ran down the corridor to make it to the gate room on time. When she saw Aliana in the hall with her back leaning against the wall, she knew it was not good.

-Vala: hey, what are you doing here? We have to go.

-Ali: (whipping her tears away) I know, I'm trying to pull myself together. I don't know how I'm going to do this.

-Vala: You don't have a choice. Two women are going to die if you don't. After everything they've been through…

-Ali: Oh, you are right. I have to forget about Daniel.

-Vala: You can do this. You're not the first woman to have a broken heart. Now come on.

-Ali: Okay. I'm right behind you.

Jack and Sam were in a small room adjacent to the control room of the hanger bay. He held her close, trying to enjoy their last few moments together.

-Sam: you do know I'll be back in a few days… two weeks tops.

-Jack: Yeah, I know. Just let me have my moment.

-Sam: ok, ok.

They started to kiss but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sam let out a soft laugh as she hung her head. Jack was a little annoyed but he knew their time was short.

-Jack: Yes!

-Brookes: Sir, everyone is here and ready to go.

-Jack: We'll be right there. (focusing on Sam) You know how much I love you.

-Sam: I do. I love you too, Jack.

-Jack: This is it.

-Sam: First let's finish this.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss that he wouldn't soon forget.

Sam joined her team as Jack gave a short speech of encouragement. This was the first mission deploying the GS101s The 2 SG teams along with a small team of scientist and engineers loaded up in the 2 GS101s. Each ship held an SG team, two marines and two additional scientists. Eli and Sam where assigned to the lead ship with SG1., along with Marine SSgt Brookes, and Maj. Hogan (an environmental engineer). Recently promoted Col. Joe Altman who was himself a scientist and engineer, led SG4's Lt. Keith Rice (a pilot and weapons specialist), Maj. Roberto Sosa (an environmental engineer), and Dr. Mercedes Wynter (a bio medical specialist). With them was Marine Msgt. Lott Pierce, Col. Devan White, and two scientists, Dr. Amber Pickett (geologist) and Dr. Eugene Grossman (engineer).

A ZPM was needed to power the gate to the new Galaxy, and the team would be taking one with them for the return. The gate was dialed and the wormwhole was established. They sent one of their modified keno malps through the gate which was indeed a space gate. A visual of the planet in the distance let the crew know that they had found the right place.

-Jack: (over the com system) Alright team, you have a go. We'll keep the gate active for radio contact until you have safely reached the planet.

-Cam: Yes Sir.

-Joe: Ready to go, Sir.

Cam took his ship through the Stargate followed by Altman's ship. They retrieved the Kino and then began their decent to the planet's surface. The readings came back very good.

-Sam: General, it looks like the planet is viable. We'll set up camp and plot a course to the two planets.

-Jack: Okay Dr. We'll dial in radio contact in 7 days.

-Sam: Yes Sir.

-Jack: Take care of yourself out there.

-Sam: Will do, Sir.

-Jack: Stargate Command out.

4) The Expedition

They flew down to the planet and found a spot that would make a good camp. They all got out and familiarized themselves with the surroundings.

-Cam: Ok boss lady. How do you wanna play this?

-Sam: We'll split up into two teams. Mitchell we'll go check out the planet names Feriso. Altman, you will take your team to Plavia. Remember this is recon only. Stay cloaked, keep your distance and do not make first contact. If it appears that you cloak is ineffective, leave immediately. I've plotted your course. No need to push the sub light engines too hard. Altman's ETA is 5 hours. Mitchell, ours is 7 hours. Let's not waste time.

Altman arrived at Plavia in just over 4 hours. He was not pleased by what he saw. The planet looked as if it were experiencing a global ice age. What ever civilization once lived there was long gone. The air contained several toxins that though they were not deadly, could cause severe illness. The entire planet was subject to an irrational weather pattern. Severe thunder storms developed randomly with dangerous lightning and wind gusts.

-Amber: This is not good.

-Joe: I hope they have better luck at the other planet, because mining it from this place is going to be a challenge at best.

Cam flew the ship to the Feriso, and they were amazed by what they saw. A highly advanced civilization, possibly at the level of the Tollan. They went in closer to get a better look.

-Eli: Wow, this is unbelievable!

-Cam: They can't see us can they.

-Sam: It doesn't appear that they can. I'm not picking up anything on the sensors. We made it past their satellites without a single blip.

-Cam: I don't want to press our luck. Our cloaking technology might be good, or they could have an even better cloak hiding the fact that they've got super wepons pointed right at us.

-Ali: Ok, give me one more minute to check the energy readings.

-Sam: I think we should go. One of the satellites has made a 2 degree shift… in our direction.

-Ali: Okay, I'm done.

-Cam: And we're outta here.

They began the journey back to the base planet. Eli seemed encouraged but Sam wasn't so sure.

-Sam: How are the energy readings?

-Ali: I would say, unexpected. Energy readings are surprisingly low for a planet so advanced.

-Sam: ( sounding a bit skeptical) Really! That's impressive. Perhaps they've been able to utilize the neutronium as a valid power source.

-Vala: …and yet you sound less than exited.

-Sam: Well in the past, societies that are so highly advanced have been reluctant to share resources or technology with us. I mean it will be great to make contact with them, but it's not likely that they will eager to trade with us.

-Ali: Well we can make a plan to establish first contact, and hope that the other planet's civilization is less advanced.

The ride back was littered with small talk and chit chat. MJ took the opportunity to get some info from Eli.

-MJ: So Wallace, what do you think of Varro? You've known the guy for a while.

-Eli: Oh, well, he's an ok guy. He saved our butts a few times when we were trapped on Destiny.

-MJ: Yeah, but that was just a matter of surviving, right. I mean he was with the Lucian Iliance. Do you trust him?

-Eli: I admit that I didn't at first. But from the beginning we could tell he was following orders, not really into all Kiva's evil doings, you know. He could have left, with the rest of them. We had no idea if we would survive on Destiny, but he wanted to stick with us.

-MJ: You don't think he'll turn on us, the first chance he gets.

-Eli: I don't know anything for certain, but we got a chance to see what kind of person he was. We saw our alternate life, and he was a good guy.

-MJ: Huh… Thanks.

-Eli: No problem. I know you're looking out for your sister.

AS they spoke, MJ noticed that Sam periodically looked in his direction. He was certain it was because of Jen. He decided now was not the time to discuss that situation with her.

Aliana took the time to mull over some of the data gathered from the planet

-Sam: Anything interesting other than the low energy readings?

-Ali: Yes, actually. I was going over some of the transmissions over the air waves, and I don't recognize their language. They are human, though.

-Brookes: That's strange, and a first for me.

-Sam: Maybe not so strange. With out a Stargate there is no exposure to the translator crystal.

-Eli: What do you mean?

-Well the Ancients filled the galaxies with Stargates then populated thousands of planets with humans who spoke ancient earth languages. Over thousands of years the languages evolve, and would be unrecognizable. A control crystal within the gate actually bridges the gap in the language so that we understand these alien human races. When the control crystal is damaged, this translator doesn't work properly, like when we first went to Abedose. In this case there is no Stargate on the planet at all.

-Eli: Then why couldn't you understand the aliens on the naked planet?

-Ali: Actually did did understand the people of New Taara. The Mochyans spoke a language derived from the Furlings. If we spoke a language with the same root, the gate would have made the same adjustments.

-Eli: I guess I still have a lot to learn.

-Cam: it's a lot to wrap ones head around. That's for sure.

-Ali: It might take some time, but I'm sure I can interpret their language and open up a dialogue with them, if need be.

-Sam: Let's hope the other planet is a more viable option for now.

When they returned, Altmans crew was already on the planet waiting. Sam wasn't thrilled about the report.

-Sam: Is it really that bad?

-Joe: The whole planet is under ice and snow. And the planet is plagued with these storms.

- Amber: We took a sample from what we believe is a massive lake oe a small ocean, and there is trace evidence that the planet has neutronium.

-Sosa: Getting that sample was dangerous. I wouldn't recommend trying set up camp or mine there.

-Cam: it's you're call Sam, but I'm leaning towards making some new friends.

-Sam: For now let's set up camp here. If Ali and I can come up with a way to successfully make first contact, then that's what we'll do.

Cam and Joe separated the rear compartments of their GS101's turning the small ships into smaller vessels that could still hold 8 passengers and a small amount of cargo. The rear compartment was then able to be used as a vessel shaped camper with a small toilet and shower compartment. The top could be extended for extra room, and narrow bunks could be pulled down.

-Devan: These ships are pretty cool. Every SG team is gonna want to travel like this.

-Vala: It'll be appreciated. Especially after being stuck on a planet for days with no shower and a bunch of guys.

-Mercedes: (Laughing) No kidding

-Sam: That was my life for ten years… No offense guys.

-Cam: None taken. Just don't go hogging the showers.

-Roberto: If you don't mind Col., Mercedes and I would like to pitch a tent out here.

-Joe: I have no problem with that.

-Cam: Yeah, I heard you guys got engaged. Congrats.

-Mercedes: Thanks.

-Eli: That's not weird being on the same team and all?

-Roberto: Actually, it's nice working together.

-Eli: I guess it works because Dr. Wynter isn't military, right. Isn't there some thing about dating fellow officers?

-Cam: There was, but because of the nature of the Stargate program, they've relaxed the rules a little. As long as you're not dating a direct superior officer it's ok. The divorce rate between Stargate personnel and civilian marriages was going through the roof. I think things are better now.

-Sam: And whether teammates can be in a relationship is at the discretion of the team leader.

-Joe: We're mostly a research team, so I have no problems with these two love birds staying together.

-Eli: Gin and I worked great together. I'd do anything to get her back.

-Amber: Lucky girl. You can actually say you've traveled the galaxies to save her life. It's romantic. Every girls dream to have her own hero.

When she said that she looked right at Cam who couldn't help but blush a little.

-Cam: well every girl deserves a hero, if you ask me.

He gave her a quick smile, which caused Amber to blush and bite her lower lip. Sam, Ali and Vala looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Cam walked by them and Sam made a cute remark.

-Sam: (in a low voice) Down tiger!

-Cam: I was just being friendly.

Everyone had a good laugh. The team seemed to get along well together. As it got late everyone decided to turn in for the night. Cam tried to find some alone time with Vala, but she seemed to be trying to avoid it. Finally he got his chance.

-Cam: Hey, can I talk to you for a minute? Let's take a walk.

-Vala: Ok, but I really need to get some rest.

She over exaggerated a crazy looking yawn, which made Cam grin. They walked a short distance from the camp.

-Cam: hey you're not upset about earlier with Amber, are you?

-Vala: oh, no. Don't be ridiculous. I know you were just playing around. But she does like you, you know.

-Cam: Well I'm not into her. I'm still way too into you.

He put his arms around her and kissed her. His kisses were incredible, like making love with lips and tongue. Vala was melting into the moment, but then she started to feel guilty. She kissed him harder and before she knew it things had gone too far, Unfortunately for Vala,t the guilt started to tear away at her.

-Cam: Vala, I…

-Vala: Cam, wait. I can't.

-Cam: I just want to tell you how I feel about you.

-Vala: I'm sorry. I may have rushed things with you a bit, and maybe I'm not being completely honest with you.

-Cam: (looking disappointed) You're serious. What's going on?

-Vala: I just need a little more time… to work some things out and to make sure I'm ready. Just promise me that you'll give me time to work out a few more issues.

-Cam: Okay. I'm just glad that you're finally opening up to me, and being honest. I can wait.

-Vala: I'm going to head back to camp and get some sleep.

They put their clothes back on and headed back to camp. Vala was quiet. The guilt was tearing her apart. She knew she should tell Cam the truth about Malcolm, but she didn't know how.

5) Man to Man

Back at the SGC

Jack had just concluded the meeting Daniel set up with the IOA and the NID. The good news was that all agreed that they needed to acquire Ba'al's technology and implement it on their own. However, the IOA was not willing to wait on getting an android, and clearly saving Gin and Dr. Perry was not the driving force of the decision. The NID decided that in light of recent developments, they would establish a permanent base of operations at Stargate Command. Homeworld Command was all for the idea. Jack could see that Daniel was disappointed in the meetings conclusion. Once all the agents and delegates left the conference room, Daniel plopped into a chair and tossed his pen across the table. Jack slowly took a seat across from his friend.

-Jack: Wanna talk about it?

-Daniel: They don't give a S*t about Amanda Perry, Gin or Aliana for that matter!

-Jack: and this surprises you?

-Daniel: (pausing for a moment) No, actually I guess it doesn't. What does surprise me is you.

-Jack: Me?

-Daniel: Why are you letting her do this Jack? Since when did you start putting political gains over doing what's right?

-Jack: Hey! That's not what's going on here!

-Daniel: Then explain it to me Jack, because I don't get it.

-Jack: I could care less if we get an android next week or next year. But if we're going to do it, we may as well save Gin and Amanda's lives.

-Daniel: By risking Aliana's life?

-Jack: We've all made these kind of sacrifices! It's what we do! She signed on for this, and I've got Mitchell watching her back. Look, I get that this isn't easy for you. You're not used to seeing the woman you love risking her life on a regular bases for some one else. And frankly, what happened to Sha're was a tragedy. I'm not going to let that happen to Aliana.

-Daniel: you can't promise that.

-Jack: No I can't… but I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe. And my two cents is, you shouldn't have broken up with her.

-Daniel: I didn't have a choice.

-Jack: You do have a choice. You think you got out the easy way by detaching yourself from her. I know from experience, it won't make you stop loving her. You're going to worry more because you won't be there for her, and worst of all, you'll watch her move on without you.

-Daniel: When did you become so knowledgeable in this department.

-Jack: A life time of experience.

-Daniel: This conversation wouldn't happen to be your way of avoiding a certain Major.

-Jack: I admit, I am trying to minimize my contact with Maj. Hailey.

-Daniel: And how long can you keep that up?

-Jack: Well it's almost lunch time… four hours down, and 8 months to go.

-Daniel: Yeah… Good luck with that.

Jack managed to avoid Jen for the remainder of the day. She had left several messages for him to meet with her, but they were ignored. She stayed in her quarters at the base hoping that she would run into him, but it didn't happen. As she tried to sleep, her mind was racing. Why couldn't Jack understand that she needed him.. Soon she became overly emotional, first crying hysterically, then enraged, and finally she began sob. She almost felt as if she were losing her mind, and she didn't know how to get control of herself. All she knew was that she had to have Jack. She needed him now more than ever.

6) Greetings from Earth

The next morning Sam assigned Col. Altman and his team to retrieve the control crystal from the gate. She planned to create an interface that would translate the language without the gate. The interface should translate the same as the gate, but it might take several hours to take effect. In the mean time, they would be relying solely on Aliana to make first contact and interpret.

As Sam worked on the interface, she and Vala had some time to talk and get caught up. They talked first about her situation with Jack and Jen. Vala thought she should mention that Jen might be carrying Racco's baby but then Sam changed the subject.

-Sam: at least things are good with you and Malcolm.

-Vala: Hmmm. What?

-Sam: Well Malcolm is asking to transfer to the SGC. That means you two will have more time together.

-Vala: I didn't know about the transfer. But wow, okay.

-Sam: So this means you two are serious?

-Vala: Yeah… Well you know me.

-Sam: I think it's about time.

As they were talking, Cam walking was walking by and thought he'd see what the girls were up to.

-Cam: What's about time?

-Sam: That Vala try being in a serious relationship.

-Cam: I absolutely agree.

-Sam: And Malcolm is such a nice guy. Good looking too.

-Cam: Barrett?

-Sam: Of course. You know they're seeing each other.

-Cam: Yeah, I just thought they broke up.

-Sam: No, he's actually transferring to the SGC.

-Cam: (looking intensely at Vala) Really… I guess that means things are serious… Well good for you.

Vala was silent as she tried to read Cam's expression. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hurt. Really hurt. Sam was so into her work that she didn't notice. She continued to make small talk with the two without even looking up.

-Cam: I gotta go finish something for Eli.

-Sam: Okay. Let me know if you need anything.

Vala watched Cam as he walked away. She had to say something to him. She would have to talk to Sam about Jen later. Sam needed to focus on her work.

-Vala: I'm gong to see if they need a hand

-Sam: Sure. I'm going to be a while.

Vala went after Cam and called for him. She was certain that he heard her, but he did not stop. He walked into the forest so that he could take a moment to clear his head.

-Vala: Mitchell! Cam, wait!

-Cam: Vala, not now.

-Vala: You have to let me explain.

-Cam: Explain what exactly? Explain how you did not break up with Barrett?

-Vala: Yes. It was a misunderstanding.

-Cam: Maybe you should have told me that BEFORE we made love last night! Don't you think?

-Vala: I wanted to tell you…

-Cam: But you didn't. You know, I was willing to wait for you to get through what ever it is that you've been going through. I would have stayed by your side, but you're choosing Barrett?!

-Vala: That's not how it is, Cam. Malcolm and I got together by chance. It was a one night thing that's just become something that I can't seem to control.

-Cam: Funny, that's how it started with us too. Tell me, have you told him what's going on with you?

-Vala: No, not exactly…

-Cam: Don't use me any more. You're here to do a job, and so am I. Now, get back to the camp.

Vala didn't like being shut down, but she knew Cam was on the verge of losing his temper. She let out an exasperated sigh as she watched him walk away and was overwhelmed with guilt and hurt. She didn't want to be with Malcolm, but she also didn't want to risk being taken off active duty. It wouldn't be right for her to involve Cam in her rouse and risk his position as leader of SG1. She would have to let him go for now, and hope to win back his affections later.

By mid day Sam and Aliana were ready to make first contact. Cam was anxious to get moving, and eager to meet the advanced race.

-Sam: We'll take the Jumper sections of the GS101's back to Freso. Ali and I will ride with SG4 and make first contact. Cam, you will take the rest of SG1 and SSgt Hogan in the other jumper as back up. Remain cloaked, and watch our backs. Everyone else will stay here at the base camp. We have a long ride ahead of us. We should be able to cut the time in half by leaving the rear compartments. Any questions?

-Cam: We're ready to go when you are.

-Joe: My teams ready.

They made it to the planet in just over 3 hours. Joe took the jumper closer to the planets atmosphere and Aliana tapped into some radio and cellular frequencies. As she worked Cam contacted them over the com system

-Cam: We're picking up some readings on that satellite. I think it's sensing you guys.

-Sam: Yeah, we're on it. Ali, we need to make contact.

-Ali: Okay, I'm sure I've found the right location. Let's beam in the com and the projector.

Everyone waited patiently as Aliana spoke into the com in an attempt to make contact. There was a long pause and she spoke again. Finally there was a response. She spoke again and then there was a response. Aliana smiled and then spoke again. She stood in the projector and signaled for Roberto to turn on the projector. Aliana's projection appeared on the planet in the office of the Supreme Chancellor. Sam and SG4 watched the interaction over the monitor.

-Joe: The interface isn't working. We can't understand what they are saying.

-Sam: Give it some time. It could take a while.

-Aliana: End transmission.

-Roberto: Transmission terminated.

-Sam: Well, how'd it go?

-Ali: I think it's going well. I met Chancellor Thijo. He is calling a meeting with world leaders before we move forward. But they seem eager to meet with an alien race. They are impressed with our level of advancement.

-Sam: With our level of advancement?

-Ali: I didn't go into details. This is based on what they've seen. The beaming technology, com system and a highly effective cloaking system. Now we wait.

It didn't take very long for the people of Feriso to agree to meet the small earth delegation. Sam, Ali and Joe beamed down to the planet. After a short time the language translators began to work, and they were able to speak more freely. They took a short tour and met with some national leaders. They had flying vehicles, virtual rooms, and were very resourceful with their energy consumption. It was time to enter into trade negotiations.

-Thijo: So surely exploration is only part of the reason you've come all this way.

-Sam: That's true. We've been looking for metal, that we believe is found beneath the surface of your planet. We only need a small amount but I'm sure we could find a way to make a trade of some sort.

-Thijo: As a mater of fact we are interested in your interstellar travel abilities and the ability to travel between galaxies.

-Sam: We can certainly help you establish gate travel abilities.

-Thijo: We once had gate travel ability before we traveled to this planet over 2 thousand years ago.

-Sam: (Somewhat confused) I don't understand. You left a planet that had a Stargate?

-Thijo: That is correct Dr. Carter.

-Ali: Then how did you get here?

-Thijo: We once had great ships capable of travel between the stars. The planet from which we originate was highly advanced. Then we came under attack. The attackers traveled through the Stargate. We found a way to block the entrance of the gate, but eventually these alien invaders penetrated our defenses. We decided to bury our gate forever. For a while, we had peace but then the invaders began to travel by ship and attack us. Our planet was devastated! We took what resources we had and built ships. It took many years but we finally found this planet and started over. We worry that having a Stargate on our planet will leave us vulnerable again.

-Sam: If you have knowledge of the Stargate, and the ability to build ships, what is it that you want our help with?

-Thijo: (glancing at his fellow leaders before speaking) When we arrived at this planet centuries ago, we were quite desperate. This planet was the most viable, and without knowing if a better option were available, we settled here. Unfortunately the resources where not what we had hoped, but we made due. Without a very powerful source of energy, we've been unable to leave. Travel of this sort takes a great deal of power. You must have energy resources that are quite remarkable.

Sam, Aliana and Joe looked at each other, slightly uncomfortably. They were asking for far more than what a small amount of neutronium was worth. Thijo and his people knew that was what they were thinking, and were prepared for the response.

-Thijo: We are willing to share other technology with you. We have lived resourcefully by necessity. We could share with you how we are able to accomplish so much, with… so little. We also as a token of good faith are offering you this.

He handed Aliana a folder and a computer chip. She opened, read a few lines and was quite surprised.

-Ali: It's virtual reality technology. It is far beyond what we are capable of at this point.

-Thijo: And there is much more.

-Sam: We'll have to take a bit of time to think this through.

Sam nodded to Ali, and Aliana handed the file back to Thijo's assistant. The assistant would not take it.

-Thijo: This technology is yours to keep. As I said before. It is a token of good faith.

-Sam: We appreciate that. We'll return in a couple of hours after we have time to think about your offer.

Roberto beamed them back onto the ship and they had time to discuss the offer with Cam.

-Sam: Well what do you think?

-Cam: Sounds like they have a lot of cool, things to offer. You know the IOA is all about getting new technology.

-Vala: Sounds a little too good if you ask me.

-Cam: You're awfully quiet, Dr. Sinclair.

-Ali: Maybe Vala is right. I'm reading over this virtual reality technology, and it's pretty incredible. I can't believe that they haven't found a way to generate a viable supply of power. And yet their use of solar and wind energy is outstanding. They are powering an entire planet with such limited resources. Imagine what they could do with a ZPM.

-Sam: Well, then how much power could they possibly need? What if we offer to harness a small fraction of the energy from our ZPM. We have more than enough to gate back home.

-Joe: I think that's a great idea. I wouldn't have a problem making that happen.

-Sam: That's what we'll do then. We'll offer them 5% of the ZPMs power, in exchange for the neutronium. Then we can offer them future trade negotiation with the IOA… more power for more technology.

-Cam: They don't know we're here do they?

-Ali: I don't think so. I know the satellite is picking up some energy readings, but our cloak seems to be effective. We're also bouncing the frequencies from our communications. They shouldn't be able to pick them up.

-Cam: Okay, just wanted to make sure.

-Sam: Joe, take your team back to the planet and use one of the Naquida generators to harness the power from the ZPM. Aliana and I will go back and negotiate the trade. Cam, I hope you guys are comfy, you'll be there for a while.

-Cam: we're good.

-Rice: What if they don't like the trade?

-Joe: For the small amount of neutronium we are asking for in exchange for the amount of power they will get from a ZPM enhanced Naquida generator… That's more than a fair trade.

-Ali: Cam, I'm sending over some schematics that I've put together based on our tour. This way you'll know exactly where we are on the planet with our locator beacons.

-Cam: I like the way you operate Dr. Sinclair.

-Joe: (to Ali) You're creating this by memory?

-Ali: I am.

-Joe: That's pretty impressive.

-Ali: Thank you Col. Altman.

-Joe: Oh, you can call me Joe. (pausing for a moment) Dr. Jackson is a lucky guy.

-Ali: (caught off guard) Uhm… We broke up.

-Joe: Sorry, I had no idea. Well, your work is impressive.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and tried not to giggle at Joe's weak attempt at flirting. He was cute but he was far from smooth or charming.

-Sam: We better get going.

Sam, and Ali beamed back to the planet and made the offer. They could tell that the Freso leaders were not thrilled with the exchange.

-Thijo: It is such a small amount. Not enough to power our starships.

-Sam: I know. But it is a tremendous amount of energy. It's far more than a fair trade for the neutronium that we require.

-Aliana: Remember this is just the beginning. We are certain that our world leaders will want to further a relationship between our two worlds. The trade possibilities are quite vast.

Thijo took a moment to discuss the matter with the other leaders of his planet and they seemed to agree.

-Thijo: We will accept your offer. We will have a team of scientist acquire the neutronium.

-Sam: We're glad to hear that. It might take several hours for my team to return with the Naquida generator.

-Thijo: Not the Zero Point Module?

-Sam: Oh, well no. The generator will contain the agreed upon amount of power. We'll allow your science team to test it of course.

-Thijo: Of course. I'm sure you and Dr. Sinclair could use some time to relax. We have a guest retreat ready for you.

-Sam: We appreciate that. Thank you.

Col. Altman and his team returned the next morning with the generator. He beamed down to the planet and the 3 were escorted to a science facility. They were allowed to inspect the neutronium while the Freso scientist inspected the generator.

Back in the jumper…

-Roberto: (over the com system) Col Mitchell. I'm picking up an energy spike in the area where our team is on the planet.

-Cam: What's going on?

-Roberto: I'm not sure. It seems like there is energy being sifened from non key areas and concentrated to this one.

-Cam: I don't like the sound of that. Beam our people out now. And let's find out what's going on.

-Roberto: I… I can't. We're unable to lock onto their locator beacons.

-Mercedes: I'm not picking up their life signs!

-Rice: Dr. Carter, Col. Altman, come in! Col. Altman… Dr. Carter! Dr. Sinclair, come in!

-Cam: D*nm It! I'm on my way!

7) Betrayal

The negotiation seemed to be going fine. And then Sam got a strange feeling. She always had a sense when something wasn't quite right.

-Sam: We need to get going. Time is of the essence with the project we're working on. We should have a delegation in contact with you within the next two weeks.

Sam stood next to the Nuetronium and placed her hand on it. Joe and Aliana stood up and prepared to be beamed out.

-Joe: (Over his com system) Ready for beam out.

They waited a moment but nothing happened.

-Sam: (over her com) Lt. Rice? Maj. Sosa?

Jam and Joe realized that they had lost communication and they both went into defense mode. They raised their weapons. As soon as they did the Feriso security raised their weapons as if they were ready for this.

-Sam: What's going on!?

-Thijo: Lower your weapons dr. O'Neill. We have you surrounded.

-Sam: We had a deal! And a damn good one at that.

-Thijo: It wasn't good enough. Please hand over your communication device Dr. Carter. You will be free to go when we get the Zer Point Module. Take their weapons!

-Sam: We can't give you the ZPM.

-Thijo: You can and you will!

-Sam: I don't think you realize what you've done. Our people will never negotiate with you know.

-Thijo: And we are supposed to believe you about your people. When all we've seen is the 3 of you! Lt. Rice and Maj. Sosa will give us the ZPM and then your little team can be on your way.

-Joe: You think we've been lying to you about who we are?

-Thijo: We don't know who you really are, but we find it hard to believe that you would come all this way just for some Nuetronium.

A group of security guards took the neutronium away. When they tried to take the generator, they were zapped by a powerful force shield.

-Thijo: What have you done?

-Joe: I took some precautions. It's an automatic lock out system. It was activated when we lost communication with our ship.

-Thijo: No matter. We will have the ZPM, or else.

Thijo's security team locked them in the room with several guards. They were tied to their chairs and told to wait.

Chancellor Thijo went to another area and held the communicator close to his face.

-Thijo: Maj. Sosa, this is Chancellor Thijo. Come in.

Roberto was a bit surprised but got opened the channel so Cam could hear.

-Roberto: Chancellor Thijo. What have you done with our people?

-Thijo: You're people are safe for now. I'm going to get straight to the point. This naquida generator is not what we want. We want the Zero Point Module.

-Roberto: We can't do that. You will have to negotiate that with our leaders.

-Thijo: Here is what will happen. If you don't give us the ZPM in 6 hours, We will begin by torturing your people. If you have not met our demands in 24 hours, we will terminate Maj. Altman. If you still refuse our terms we will then terminate Dr. Sinclair, and so one.

Thijo ended the transmission before Roberto could say anything else. Cam and MJ were already gearing up.

-Roberto: What's the plan Col?

-Cam: I have the schematics and the life signs detector. MJ, Rice and I are going to beam down and get our people. We're going to try and shut down the power source to the shield so you can beam us out, but if we can't, we're going to do things the hard way. Mercedes, be ready in case there are injuries. Vala, and Roberto be ready to beam us out or fly in to get us.

Cam had them beam him and his team down to the planet to an inconspicuous area. The team made their way to the power generator which was heavily guarded. They realized they couldn't get in without being noticed so they instead went after the power conduits.

As they were mounting a rescue. Thijo and his guards were attempting to get information from their captives. But none of them would speak.

-Thijo: We want to know to create a Zero Point Module. Where do you get such a massive amount of power from. (Pause) Tell me! Fine! I will leave my men to get it out of you. Do what ever it takes. Just don't kill them… yet!

Cam, MJ and Keith planted and set C4 on what Cam hoped was the key conduits powering the shield. They had to get it right, because once the explosives went off, they would be discovered. As they were making their way out they were caught by some security guards. Cam didn't hesitate to set off the C4. The explosion was massive, but it did the trick. The shield was weakened enough for Roberto to beam them all out. As soon as everyone was beamed aboard they opened a hyperspace window and left. Sam and Ali were a little bruised from the guards. Altman had taken the brunt of the beatings, but they would all be fine. Mercedes bandaged them up as they made their way back to camp.

-Sam: D*#m it! I wish we hadn't lost the generator.

-Keith: You mean this ZPM enhanced naquida generator. (pointing to the far corner of the shuttle.

-Sam: Rice, how'd you guys get the generator?

-Keith: It wasn't us. It was Col. Altman.

-Joe: I planted a locator beacon in it. Got the idea to take extra precaution from Dr. Sinclair.

-Ali: (mustering a smile) Thanks Joe. And you can call me Ali.

8) Wicked Games

Things seemed to be going smoothly at the SGC. Jacks main concern was that SG2 had no memory of what happened to them. Now Jack had to wait for Col. Young's team to return from Destiny to see if they had any involvement.

He kept himself busy which began to wear on Jen. It had been 6 days and she hadn't been able to have a moment with Jack. At night she would have severe moods swings, ranging from anger to despair. At times she truly felt as if she were losing her mind. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She had to have Jack, no matter what the cost. In the middle of the night, she went into the computer lab and hacked into the system She was able to go over Jack's schedule for the next day, and found her opening. Jack scheduled an hour before lunch to review reports in his private quarters.

It was 11am the next day. Jen went to the mess and ordered a large coffee and a fruit smoothie to go. She then went to her quarters and looked in the back of her refridgerator. There was her stash from Racco. Her heart began to pound as she contemplated what she was about to do. She tried to stop herself but something seemed to take control of her, and drive her to do the unthinkable. She took the hormone and allowed it to dissolve in the coffee. Now she had to see Jack.

Like a little spy she waited around the corner for Jack to go to his quarters. He went in and took off his Jacket, ready to unwind for a little while. He had no intentions on reading reports. There was a knock at the door, and Jack responded before thinking.

-Jack: Come in!

-Jen: (Entering the room) Hi, General it's me. I brought coffee. I was hoping we could…

-Jack: Umm, Major, I'm sorry but I'm really swamped with work right now.

-Jen: (Sounding hurt) Sir, I know I'm the last person on the planet you want to see. I'm sure you wish this baby and I would just disappear…

-Jack: Major, that's not at all what I want. Come on in and have a seat.

Jack lied through his teeth. He actually wanted nothing more than for this whole situation to go away. He felt like an *ss for even thinking it. Now his guilt was kicking into high gear.

-Jack: thanks for the coffee. What's on your mind?

-Jen: I guess I just need to know how you feel about the baby and what your plans are.

-Jack: Sam and I are coming to terms with the pregnancy. It isn't easy, but we love each other. I'll admit, this is the last thing either of us wanted.

Jack realized that Jen was on the verge of tears now, and that his words were hurting her. He searched for the right words to say. He didn't want to come across as a heartless jerk.

-Jack: Major, I'm married. You have to understand where I'm coming from.

-Jen: Do you hate us?

-Jack:What? No… no. I just have to find a way to deal with the fact that my life is changing… Is it just me, or is it a little hot in here?

-Jen: No I think it is a bit warm. If you don't mind I need to take off my jacket.

Jack had already finished his coffee and was starting to perspire a bit on his forehead. He felt a little strange, but not in a bad way. It felt good. Really good.

-Jen: let me get you some ice water.

-Jack: That'd be great actually.

Jen brought him a glass of ice water and he drank it very quickly. After that he began to behave very strangely. Jen wasn't sure what was happening but she worried for a moment that she had made a horrible mistake. She spoke to Jack but he did not respond, so she went over to him. She could see he was .getting high.

-Jen: Jack, how do you feel? Talk to me.

-Jack: Feels good… Really good.

Jen smiled realizing that it had worked. The hormone seemed to have the same effect of inducing erotic sensations. She placed her hand on his thigh.

-Jen: You like that, Sir?

-Jack: Oh yeah!

She kissed him and he rubbed his hands up and down her back. The more she kissed him the more he seemed to want her. This was better than Jen could have hoped for. He was suddenly like a sexual beast, unable to take his hands off of her

Daniel waited for Jack in the officers mess hall. He was starving and Jack was late. He knew that when Jack scheduled an hour to read reports, that probably meant he wanted to take a nap. Daniel checked his watch again and figured Jack must have forgot to set an alarm. He made his way to the General quarters. He went down the private corridor to the door and knocked. As he did he heard strange sounds and something banging.

-Daniel: Hey Jack, you okay in there?

He heard another noise and some moaning. The door was locked so Daniel reached for his key. He fumbled for a moment forgetting which key it was. When he finally got the door open he was shocked beyond belief to see Jack with Jen Hailey. Jack never even looked up, but continued to screw the girl. Jen looked over at Daniel with a terrified look on her face. She tried to get Jack to stop but he continued.

-Jen: Jack… Jack you have to stop…

-Daniel: Jack! What the F*#! are you doing!

Nothing seemed to stop Jack. He was entranced. Finally Jen realized she had to get rid of Daniel before he figured out what was going on.

-Jen: Get out of here! We're busy!

Daniel was dumfounded. He had no idea what he just walked into, but it made no sense what so ever. Sam hadn't even been gone for 7 full days and he was screwing that girl. Part of Daniel wanted to barge back in there and beat some sense into Jack. He was going to lose it if he didn't clear his head, so he went to his office to think

Jen was freaking out at first but she seemed to relax again when she knew Daniel wasn't coming back in. she started to relax and enjoy Jack again. Whenthey were done, Jack immediately collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Jen laid in his arms for a little while and rested. But as she did, she began to come to her senses. She began to panic as the realization that she drugged her commanding officer, hit her.

Jen scrambled out of the bed. She picked up Jacks coffee cup and left his room. She hurried back to her own quarters and decided to go home. She put Jack's cup and the remainder of the Labartian hormones into the bag, and left.

Later that afternoon Jack missed a scheduled meeting with the new SGC NID team, and then he missed a debriefing with SG6. Daniel handled both, but was still furious and confused by Jack's behavior. After the debriefing, he went back to Jack's quarters. He banged on the door for Jack to open but but there was no response. After a couple more attempts, Daniel decided he was going in. If Jen was still there he was going to throw her out! He unlocked the door and called for Jack. He went to the bedroom and saw Jack sleeping. At least Jen was gone. He went over to the bed and yanked the covers.

-Daniel: Jack! Jack get the H*$# up!

-Jack: (groggily) Daniel… I'm trying to sleep…

-Daniel: I don't give a S#!* if you're trying to sleep. It's the middle of the afternoon! You missed a meeting and a debriefing! Now get up!

Had Jack heard him correctly? He had gone to his quarters to take a quick nap before lunch. Jack rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. He jumped up surprised by his own actions.

-Jack: What the H#*%! I can't believe I over slept!

-Daniel: Well there's a lot of things I can't believe right now! What the H*%# is wrong with you!

-Jack: What's your problem Daniel!?

-Daniel: You're unbelievable!

Daniel stormed out. He had almost hoped that something was wrong with Jack that would explain his actions, but Jack seemed fine. Jack knew that over sleeping was a huge mistake, but Daniel seemed to be over reacting. Daniel rarely swore, but when he did it was when he was very angry or frustrated. Maybe there was a problem at the meeting that had Daniel so bent out of shape. Jack got out of bed and got dressed. He felt great, and well rested. He must have really needed the sleep.

They finished the days work with out incident. At every meeting, Jack could sense that Daniel was angry with him. If looks could kill Jack would be a dead man. It was now after 6pm, and jack was ready to turn in for the evening, but first he had to have a chat with Daniel. He went to Daniel's office and knocked as he entered the room.

-Jack: Hey Daniel. You mind telling me what your problem is?

-Daniel: My problem!? Why don't you tell me what's your problem, Jack!

-Jack: Are you serious! I was tired and stressed out! I needed to relax so I did. Why is it your business?

-Daniel: So F*%#ing Major Hailey is your way of relieving stress!

-Jack: Wait a minute! What the H*$# are you talking about!?

-Daniel: You were so busy F*%#ing her up the A*# you didn't even hear me come in! I saw the two of you, Jack!

Now for Jack those were fighting words. Both men were turning red at this point. He didn't know what Daniel was talking about, but it was all he could do to keep from punching him in the face. And Daniel looked as if he were ready to go to blows. Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm his temper.

-Jack: Daniel, if that's you're idea of a joke…

-Daniel: A JOKE!? I wouldn't joke about this! We were supposed to have lunch…

-Jack: Is that what this is about? I missed our little lunch date so now you pulling this crap!

-Daniel: (getting in his face) When you were late I figured you took a nap and overslept, so I went to your room to wake you up, but instead I found you and Maj. Hailey bent over the table, going at it like a couple of wild animals!

-Jack: That's a D*%# lie!

-Daniel: (looking exasperated) Jack! I saw you!

-Jack: I don't know who or what you think you saw, but you didn't see me! I'm telling you, that NEVER happened!

-Daniel: (looking confused) I swear, I saw you!

-Jack: (equally confused and concerned) No, you didn't. Ask Maj. Hailey. She'll tell you! That never happened.

Jack sounded so sure of himself that Daniel actually started to doubt what he saw. And Daniel was so confident in his proclamation that Jack was beginning to panic.

-Daniel: Jack I know what I saw.

-Jack: Daniel. I'm not lying. I went to my quarters took off my jacket and my boots, because I was exhausted. And then I just went to sleep. I was so tired, I don't even remember getting undressed. That's all. Look, It's getting late. Tomorrow we'll talk to Maj. Hailey and get to the bottom of this. Maybe you should check with Dr. Lam and make sure you're ok. It's not the first time you've had hallucinations.

-Daniel: Ok, Jack, but I'm telling you… I know what I saw.

Daniel left his office and went strait to Dr. Lam's office. She ran some tests but Daniel was fine.

-Carolyn: Daniel: There is nothing wrong with you, mentally or physically.

-Daniel: Is there anything that could be causing me to have hallucinations?

-Carolyn: There is nothing to indicate that you are under any alien influence… no drugs in your system. You don't seem to be having a psychotic break… You're perfectly fine.

-Daniel: Then he's lying.

-Carolyn: You want to tell me what this is about?

-Daniel: Well, I guess I'm going to have to tell for the next thing I need you to do. You up for doing another memory stamp?

They went into the science lad and set up the memory stamp device. Everything went smoothly. Now Daniel just needed her to confirm his memory. He helped her hook up to the device.

-Daniel: You sure you're okay with this?

-Carolyn: I think it's best if we don't involve anyone else.

She layed back in the seat and Daniel played the memory. Carolyn was astonished, but there was no doubt that what Daniel saw was genuine. It was indeed Jack and Jen.

The next morning Jack called Jen in for a meeting. She wasn't sure what he was going to say or do about what had happened the day before. She went to his office and he told her to come in and have a seat. She sat next to him and was about to say something and then she saw Daniel and Carolyn come in.

-Jen: What's going on?

-Jack: Major, this might be a little embarrassing for you, and I apologize, but we need you to clear something up for us. Yesterday at around 11am I went to my quarters to take a nap. Dr. Jackson believes that he may have seen something different. Do you mind explaining where you were at that time?

-Jen: (looking nervous) I think… I went to the cafeteria to get a smoothie, and I went back to my quarters.

-Daniel: So you weren't with gen. O'Neill at that time?

-Jen: Did Gen. O'Neill say that we were together?

-Jack: No. We just needed to clarify things for Dr. Jackson.

Daniel and Carolyn looked at each other and were clearly confused. There was a knock at the door and Walter entered.

-Walter: Here's the security footage you asked for Dr. Jackson.

-Daniel: Thank you Walter.

Daniel put the disk in and played the footage. They watched Jack go into his quarters and then Jen a few minutes after. An hour later Daniel is seen knocking on the door and then entering using his key. Seconds later Daniel storms out. Another 45 minutes pass and Jen is seen leaving.

Jack sat completely stunned, and Jen was visibly shaken. Daniel and Carolyn looked at them and nobody knew what to say. Jen's mind began to race with wild thoughts as she was overcome with panic. Jack slowly stood up and pointed to the monitor.

-Jack: I don't know what's going on here, but none of that happened.

-Daniel: This is the footage, Jack!

-Carolyn: Sir, it's a perfect match of Daniel's memory…

-Jack: It's a lie! Tell them Major!

-Jen: Sir, I'm sorry! I love you Jack!

Before anyone knew what was happening Jen threw herself at Jack and kissed him. Jack pulled her back but then he had a strange sensation and loosened his grip. When he did, she kissed him again. This time Jack found it hard to stop her.

-Daniel: JACK! What are you doing?!

Jack struggled to stop himself from kissing Jen. Carolyn and Daniel could not believe their eyes. Jen realized that her kiss was doing something to Jack and she kissed him again. This time Jack felt powerless to stop it and let himself give into to her. Daniel and Carolyn intervened, pulling the two away from each other. Jack began to laugh uncontrollably while Jen became hysterical, crying and professing her love for Jack.

-Daniel: What the H*%# is going on?

-Carolyn: I don't know but we need to get them to the infirmary now!

-Jack: (smiling) What? No I'm fine… H*%# I'm better than fine. I feel great.

Carolyn ran some tests on both Jen and Jack and was astonished by what she found.

-Carolyn: We need to quarantine both of them, and have everyone on the base tested.

-Daniel: It sounds serious!

-Carolyn: I hope it's not, but I need to make sure. A couple of weeks ago we notice a trace amount of an unknown hormone in Jen's blood work. We haven't been able to figure out what it is. Well these tests show that it's increased… by 300%

-Daniel: What!?

-Carolyn: Not only that but 2 similar hormones are now in Jack's system. Actually, faint traces of the same one that's in Jen and a large amount of a slightly mutated one. So it seems that she's spreading it, and maybe it's mutating when it's mixed with Jacks physiology.

-Daniel: Is it possible that Jack really doesn't remember having sex with her… again?

-Carolyn: It's possible. There's only one way to know for sure.

-Daniel: Poor Sam. This is going to destroy her.

-Carolyn: I know. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this before she gets back.

9) Cold Reality

The expedition team had spent days working on mining the neutronium on the icy planet. It was slow going, as violent blizzards and storms were hard to predict in the unstable atmosphere. They used the ships high powered weapons to blast wholes through the ice and rocky terrain, but mining required them to go to the planet and into the tunnels. The unique make up of the rock and neutronium ore, made it difficult to beam into the tunnels so they had to make the long trek into the mines by foot. Aliana and Amber mad a fascinating discovery while they were in the mines. One of the elements combined with the neutronium created a unique substance that might prove to be a valuable source of energy. They split up into teams so that they could effectively mine 2 tunnels at one time. MJ stayed back to manned SG1's shuttle with Maj. Don Hogan who was tasked with playing weather man. Lt. Keith Rice stayed back to man SG4's shuttle with Mercedes. She had to be available to patch up any injuries, which happened a few times already while mining.

Ali didn't mind the cold. She was so fascinated by the recent discoveries that she almost seemed to block it all out. Sam admired her enthusiasm, but couldn't wait for the mission to be over. As much as she enjoyed the adventure, she really missed Jack and was ready to go home. Vala seemed to hate this mission. Cam hardly spoke to her unless it wa mission related. She knew he was hurt by her recent deception, and she felt as if she deserved the cold shoulder. Cam wasn't trying to be cruel, he just needed to be focused on his job and not on how much Vala had hurt him again.

-Ali: Hey, guys, I'm going to go down a little deeper. I think we'll find a better mix a little further down.

-Cam: Vala, stay with Sam and Eli, I'm going to keep an eye on Ali.

Back in the shuttle Don noticed a strange energy reading shooting through the atmosphere. This wasn't the first time and usually indicated a massive flash storm. He radioed down to Brooks and Sosa to inform the teams, since radio communication was not working in the tunnels.

-Roberto: Should we tell them to leave the mines to beam back to the ship?

-Don: Not time! This thing is moving pretty fast. I can beam you guys out but someone has to go in to warn the teams to take cover.

Brookes went to warn SG1, and Lott went to warn SG4, while the rest of them beamed back to the ship. Brooks caught up with SG1 fairly quickly and warned Sam.

-Steve: Maj Hogan says it's going to be a big one so brace yourselves.

-Sam: We should warn Cam and Ali. They're pretty far down, but we've felt the effects down this far before.

-Eli: (rubbing his shoulder where a boulder struck him 2 days earlier from a storm) Don't remind me.

-Steve: I'll go let them know.

Brooks barely made it a few yards down the tunnel when things began to rumble. Everyone seemed shocked at how violently the cave shook. They tried to take cover. The tunnel started to cave in and there was a strange flash of light. The shaking from the flash storm seemed to last for over 10 minutes, which was a bit longer than previous storms.

When the dust finally began to settle everyone tried to asses the situation. Col. Altman's team was mostly ok. He had a twisted ankle and Lott had a minor head injury. Vala was a little bruised and Eli was struck on his other shoulder by a boulder. But what was most concerning was that the tunnel had collapsed and there was no sign of Sam, Steve, Cam or Aliana.

-Vala: Sam! Sam, can you hear me?

-Eli: I don't understand, she was right here!

-Vala: Maybe she tried to help Brookes, and got trapped under the rubble. Are you all right?

-Eli: Yeah, I think so.

-Vala: I need you to go get help, and hurry!

Cam and Ali felt the effects of the storm and took cover. They were fine down deep in the mine, and only a few loose rocks fell as the cave shook. When it was over they made their way back up, to make sure everyone was ok, but were stopped in their tracks when they discovered the mine was collapsed.

-Ali: Oh my Gosh! We're trapped!

-Cam: That's not good. There's no telling how far this is. I'm going to see if we can dig through a little. (moving a few large rocks) It might not be too bad.

-Ali: Be careful cam the mine might not be…

Just as she was speaking the tunnel seemed to collapse some more. Ali stepped back as and didn't realize a boulder was coming at her. Cam rushed at her and knocked her clear of the falling debris.

-Cam: You okay?

-Ali: Yeah. I'm okay. Let's not try that again.

-Cam: I was thinking the same thing. It looks pretty bad though. We'll have to wait for rescue. Is it just me or is the temperature dropping.

-Ali: It is. That flash storm must have brought with it a burst of cols air.

-Cam: Right. As if ten below wasn't cold enough.

-Ali: We're at almost 30 below now. There's not enough ventilation to start a fire, but we have the heat sticks and the emergency thermal blankets . They might help a little. Oh, I left my pack with Sam and Eli.

-Cam: That's fine. We can share.

It was pure torture, but they came out of their cold weather gear and used them as cushioning inside the emergency blanket. It was a snug fit, but at least they wouldn't freeze to death before being rescued.

Vala and the rest of the expedition launched a rescue and recovery mission. There was no way they would return without their entire team. No one wanted to face Gen. O'Neill if they lost Sam, and there was no way Vala was going to leave with out Cam.

Sam felt so strange. Her head was killing her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself back at the SGC. She was in the infirmary and looking down at her was Jack.

-Jack: You gave us all quite a scare.

-Sam: What happened?

-Jack: your team came back several hours ago. There was a cave in at the mines, and you were struck by falling debris.

-Sam: Is everyone ok?

-Jack: A few minor injuries, but everyone is fine. Your mission was accomplished and you're home now.

-Sam: You should rest. No actually I feel fine. Can I get out of here?

-Jack: Well it's up to Dr. Lam.

-Carolyn: (walking over to them) You were out for quite a while, but your scans are all good. I'll let you retire to your quarters on base. But if you have any head aches nausea, slurred speech or vision…

-Jack: Don't worry doc. Anything doesn't seem right, then we'll be back.

They went back to the general's quarters and Jack completely pampered Sam. She was loving the attention. Sam hated to ask but she was curious about Jen.

-Sam: How is jen. Nobody's mentioned her at all.

-Jack: She's decided to take a leave of absence. While you were gone I told her how much I loved you and always would, and that I could never love her even if she had my baby. She thought it would be best to go, and I wasn't going to stop her. She said she'll keep us posted on the baby's progress, but she's out of our lives, Sam. We don't have to think about her any more.

-Sam: Really? She's gone.

Sam reached over and put her arms around Jack. She loved him so much. They hadn't been together in almost two weeks and now all she wanted was to be with Jack. She started to kiss him and rub her hands over his chest.

-Jack: Maybe we should wait. You are still recovering…

-Sam: No, Jack. I feel fine. I missed you so much.

They shared a moment of intimacy. But something wasn't quite right. As they were together Sam watched as Jack changed into Fifth, and then back to Jack. She thought she must be losing her mind, but then it happened again!

-Sam: Get off me! Let me GO!

-Jack: Sam, what's wrong?

-Sam: Get off of me!

Finally he let her go. Sam scrambled off the bed and grabbed a blanket to cover herself. She was freaking out. Jack walked towards her but she kept backing up until she hit the wall.

-Sam: Stay away from!

-Jack: Sam, what's wrong? It's me, Jack.

-Sam: (Crying hysterically) You're not Jack! You're not Jack! What've you done!

-Jack: Sam, I think it's you're head injury. I knew we should have waited. Come on, I'll take you back to the infirmary…

-Sam: NO!

She picked up a metal paper weight from a table and struck Jack across the face with it. Suddenly Fifth appeared with an angry look in his eye. He slammed Sam against the wall and tried to kiss her. She started screaming, which frustrated Fifth, so he let her go.

The next thing Sam knew, Fifth was pulling his hand out of her head. Sam collapsed on the ground. She was in Fifth's replicator sanctuary. The sight of him only made Sam more distraught. He sat beside her and tried to comfort her, but she let out a horrified scream and continued to cry.

-Sam: Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!

-Fifth: I waited here for you. I knew you would come. That one day you would look for this place.

-Sam: (seething) Why aren't you dead!?

-Fifth: You mean when the replicator Sam betrayed me and tried to kill me!? I fought to survive. The few remaining remnants of myself traveled through space. It took me years to get here, but I made it. And here I have been able to rejuvenate. Now I am whole again.

-Sam: I wish you were dead!

-Fifth (becoming enraged) Well when I'm done with you you're going to wish you were dead!

He pushed her down and held her to the ground as he forced his hand into her head.

the rescue mission went well. It was bitterly cold and slow going, but they were able to stabilize the mine and dig everyone out. Brookes was badly injured, so they wouldn't be able to stay. He needed to return to the SGC as soon as possible. Cam and Ali were the last to be rescued, but they were fine.

-Cam: Where's Sam?

-Joe: We don't know. We can't pick her up on the life signs monitor. We thought perhaps she passed away, but she's missing.

-Ali: How is that possible?

-Joe: I don't know.

-Eli: wait… I saw something… almost like a flash of light. I thought maybe I was seeing things from all the commotion of the cave collapse but could it be possible that she was beamed out?

-Ali: you mean an equipment malfunction?

-Joe. Perhaps. They were trying to beam the guys who weren't in the caves back onto the ship. What if the storm caused some kind of glitch.

-Ali: it's a long shot, but we have to look for her.

They began to scan the planet and found a single life sign on the opposite end of the planet.

-Ali: That has to be her. Beam her up.

-Joe: I can't. Something is blocking the transmission.

-Cam: I'm going down. Altman you stand by.

They flew down to the planet and were astonished, a small replicator home was the location of the life sign.

-Cam: that's not good. Let's try to take it down.

Ali and Joe modified the ships beams with the replicator weapons. They began to shoot two beam down to destroy the force shield.

-Eli: that won't hurt her will it?

-Cam: No it should just break the replicator bonds… right?

-Ali: (sounding less than 100% certain) Right.

Fifth was tormenting Sam when he felt the interruption. His replicators were weakening. He pulled his hand out of Sam's head and she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

-Fifth: They've found us. They're trying to destroy us!

-Sam: (In tears) Good!

-Fifth: I should have known you where lying… all those times you apologized for leaving me to die! That's all you ever wanted, was to destroy me!

-Sam: No… I once had compassion for you… but now… I will never forgive you for what you've done to me!

For an instant Fifth wanted to put his hand back in her head and torture her some more but he couldn't. His replicators where beginning to fall apart.

-Fifth: This isn't over!

His body began to disintegrate into melted neutronium and seeped into the ground. In an instant he was gone. The replicators that formed the fortress around Sam began to fall to pieces are around her. The ice cold temperature began to sting her naked body, but she didn't care. Fifth was gone and she'd be home soon.

-Cam: The replicators have been destroyed. Let's beam her up.

-MJ: We can't looks like maintaining that beam has drained the power.

-Ali: I'm trying to reroute power now.

-Cam: (Over the com) Altman can you beam her up?

-Joe: No can do Mitchell, our systems have suffered a significant power drain. We have the enhanced generator…

-Cam: No time. We're going to pick her up.

Cam landed the plane and he and Vala went to get Sam. They found her lying naked and passed out in the snow. They grabbed a blanket to wrapped her up, and Cam carried her back to the shuttle. The medical doctor in Ali kicked into high gear as she tended to Sam.

-Cam: (over the com) We got her!

-Joe: How's she doing?

-Cam: She's roughed up, but I think she'll be ok. How's Brookes?

-Mercedes: He's in pretty bad shape.

-Cam: Ok, I'm calling this one, let's go home.

In a few short hours, the expedition was at the gate and dialing Earth. It had been a long couple of weeks and that Blue event horizon was calling their names. Sam opened her eyes and saw Ali taking care of her. She looked terrified at first.

-Ali: Hey, Sam. It's just me.

-Sam: (with a shaky voice) How do I know it's really you?

-Ali: We rescued you from the replicators. We're going home… look.

Sam looked over through the front window of the shuttle. There was the Stargate. She hoped that it was real this time. She closed her eyes and let herself rest.


	19. Life Resurrected

FFCH20 Life Resurrected

X16 Life Resurrected

1) Home

A few days had past since Jack was put into quarantine. By this time he was stressed out and going stir crazy. He was grateful that Daniel brought him some Simpson DVDs to watch and he had plenty of time to go over the reports. He was relieved when Carolyn came into is confined area without protective wear.

-Jack: Doc, tell me this means I can get out of here!

-Carolyn: You're free to go. What ever the substance in your system was… it's completely gone now.

-Jack: What about Maj. Hailey?

-Carolyn: I'm afraid she's getting worse. It's spreading through her system. It's causing a rise in CRF. She's becoming increasingly unstable every day, with severe moods swings and irrational thoughts and behavior.

-Jack: What about the baby?

-Carolyn: For now, the baby seems to be unaffected. Everything seems normal, but it's still too early to do amniocenteses to see if the foreign substance is in the baby's system.

-Daniel: (knocking on the door) Mind if I come in?

-Jack: Na, come in. I'm just getting ready to get out of here.

-Daniel: I just wanted to apologize. I was pretty hard on you when this whole thing started.

-Jack: Forget about it. I would have been the same way. I still don't understand how any of this happened.

-Carolyn: It wasn't your fault. We ran some tests on that substance that is in Maj. Hailey's system. It's like Viagra meets LSD, and it's 100% potent. Some how you were exposed to it. There was a lot more in your system than should have been passed through a simple kiss. You were high as a kite, so to speak.

-Daniel: You mean, he somehow got a full dose of that stuff?

-Carolyn: That's exactly what I mean.

-Jack: Any word from Young's team.

-Daniel: no, not yet.

As they were talking, the alarm went off for an unscheduled off world activation. Jack and Daniel ran to the control room as Walter was receiving the communication.

-Walter: Sir it's SG1'a IDC. They have injuries. They need us to open the secondary gate so that they can return. They are dialing back in 10 minutes.

-Jack: Disable the main gate and ready the secondary. Get a medical team to the shuttle bay now. Walter any word on the injuries.

-Walter: Just that 1 is critical and 2 more have serious injuries. They had a mine collapse, Sir.

Carolyn and her medical team rushed Brookes to the operating room, and Sam, Altman and Pierce were sent to the emergency room for treatment. Aliana and Mercedes wanted to accompany them but Carolyn stopped them.

-Carolyn: Dr. Wynter and Dr. Sinclair, I need you to fill the medical team in and then you need to get checked out.

-Mercedes: But I'm fine, I…

-Carolyn: It's procedure. Please. We don't have time to argue.

2) Bad Things

Sam laid in the medical bed drifting in and out of consciousness, and being treated by a medical team. Altman and Aliana sat on medical beds by her side being treated for minor injuries from the collapse. While being seen, they and Cam filled Jack and Daniel in on Sam's condition. Daniel had to see for himself that Aliana was all right. She was pretty bruised up, but she was fine. Sam however was a different story.

-Jack: What do you mean replicators! What'd they do to her?

-Cam: Sorry, Sir, but we don't know. We came back as soon as we rescued her.

-Jack: And you didn't check the D*%# planet first?

-Joe: I'm sorry Sir. Recon on that planet was my responsibility. There were no life signs and no energy readings.

-Cam: Sir, Sam and I both gave the go ahead to mine the neutronium on this planet.

-Daniel: We can worry about that later when we do a full debriefing.

-Jack: Just tell me what they did to her.

-Ali: We don't know for sure. She seemed uncertain if we were real.

-Cam: (motioning with his hand) Most likely they did the hand in the head.

-Ali: What ever they did, I think they did it 5 times. She kept saying 5th.

-Cam: Are you sure that's what she said?

-Ali: Yes.

-Daniel: That's not good.

-Ali: I don't understand?

-Cam: Fifth is a replicator who has an obsession with Sam.

-Jack: How could he possibly be in another galaxy… and on that planet?

-Ali: It's possible that the location of neutronium rich planets is written in the Replicator base code… Part of the "survive and replicate at all cost" programming.

-Jack: Daniel, I need you to go check on Brookes.

-Daniel: (taking one last look at Aliana) Okay. I'm on my way.

-Cam: I'll walk with you Jackson.

The two of them walked to the operating room where Carolyn was finishing up with Brookes.

-Cam: Hey General O'Neill seems kind of…

-Daniel: Yeah, I know. There's a lot going on right now. The last thing he needed was for Sam to get hurt on that mission.

-Cam: What's been going on here?

-Daniel: We think Maj. Hailey has been exposed to an alien substance that's affecting her health.

-Cam: I know she's off of SG1 because she's pregnant. Is it going to harm the baby?

-Daniel: We don't know. And Col. Young's team hasn't reported back.

-Cam: It's been 2 weeks.

-Daniel: Yup. Problem is, if we send someone after them, we risk blowing their cover.

Carolyn came out of surgery looking a bit tired and slightly distracted.

-Daniel: How is he?

-Carolyn: There was some swelling in the brain, that's under control now. He has three broken ribs and a collapsed lung. It was touch and go, but I believe he'll pull through.

-Daniel: Jack will be relieved.

-Carolyn: I'm going to check on Sam's status. Cam, I need to speak with you, MJ and Vala as soon as I'm done here. It's about Maj. Hailey.

-Cam: All right. I'll make sure their available.

Carolyn checked Sam's status and then reviewed her charts.

-Jack: So what's wrong with her Doc?

-Carolyn: She's been infected with nanites. Fortunately, these nanites are very under-developed and don't seem to be doing anything. Right now she's suffering from exhaustion, dehydration and hypothermia. We're going to neutralize the nanites and she should recover. You can see her now.

-Jack: Is she awake?

-Carolyn: Yes, but she's exhausted, so she might not be very talkative.

-Jack: When are you going to start the procedure?

-Carolyn: In a half an hour. I need to speak with SG1 about our other situation.

Jack walked into the room where Sam was resting. She looked pale and tired but at least she would be ok. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She looked at him but some how she was uncertain if what was happening was real.

-Jack: Hey. How are you feeling?

-Sam: (Reluctantly) Tired.

-Jack: Carolyn says you're going to be all right.

-Sam: Fifth?

-Jack: Was he the one that did this to you?

-Sam: How do I know it's really you… If any of this is real?

-Jack: You know how to resist them when they've got their hand in your head. Do what you need to do. When Carolyn gets rid of the nanites. You'll feel better

-Sam: I'm tired of fighting.

-Jack: I know.

Cam, Vala & MJ waited in the meeting room for Dr. Lam. They had no idea what this was about. Cam could see thr stress written all on=ver Carolyn's face, and wondered what could have happened while they were gone.

-Carolyn: I need to ask you some questions about Maj. Hailey. It seems she's been exposed to an Alien substance. We first noticed it in her system about 4 weeks ago. It's likely that sometime in December she was exposed to something that is effecting her now.

-Cam: Wouldn't we all have been exposed?

-Carolyn: Not is only Jen came into contact with the substance. We have her in quarantine now.

-MJ: Is she contagious?

-Carolyn: We did have one incident while you were gone. Someone became temporarily effected and experienced uncharacteristic behavior and black outs.

-MJ: This is serious. Is Jen all right?

Carolyn: No. She's becoming hostile and delusional. It's affecting her mental stability.

-Cam: I can't think of anything. She always follows procedure on every mission.

-MJ: Cam's right. She's by the book all the time.

-Vala: Well… maybe there was one incident…

-Cam: There was an incident and you didn't tell me?

-Vala: It wasn't on a mission. It was when we went on Christmas holiday. She was with a Labartian named Racco. And when we returned, she didn't get cleared right away. She went to see MJ first.

-MJ: She didn't come to see me… not until much later.

-Carolyn: You said she was spending time with this Labartian?

-Vala: More than spending time. They were having lots of sex the whole time we were on Benetar.

-Carolyn: She never mentioned that. We know very little about Labartians. They are more advanced than us, and don't seem very keen on us getting to know too much about them. Could he have exposed her to something while they were together.

-Vala: Well… Labartians are very secretive about their abilities… but when they become sexually aroused, they emit a pheromone that's… quite intoxicating. It enhances the experience.

-Cam: So is this alien, Racco, her baby daddy?

-Carolyn: (getting a curious look on her face) She claims that someone else is the father, but I'm beginning to think she's being less than truthful. Vala, I'm going to need you to come with me and tell me everything you know about Labartians.

Later when Jen was confronted by Carolyn, she became hysterical and lashed out. Her behavior was so out of control, that Carolyn had to have her restrained. General O'Neill and Dr. Matthews were called in.

-Jen: You Lying B*&#! Dr. Lam, she's lying! Jack, she's trying to tear us apart.

-Carolyn: Jen, just calm down. We'll run some tests and get to the bottom of this.

-Jen: Dr. Matthews, this is all Vala's doing. She threatened me. The truth is, she's the one who was having sex with several men on Benetar. She said that if I told she would get back at me. Then before they left on their mission, I caught her sleeping with Dr. Jackson and Col. Mitchell the same night. She's drugging me so that I look crazy! I don't know anything about Labartians!

-Vala: I am not drugging her!

-Donna Then she's lying about you sleeping with all those men?

-Vala: Not exactly.

-Cam: We where together… And then you went to see Jackson…

-Vala: But Daniel and I did not have sex!

-Jen: Yes you did! I heard you ask him not to tell anyone! I don't know how, but she did this to me, so that I would go crazy… This is Jack's baby!

-Jack: Mitchell, get a team together and conduct a search of their quarters. See if it turns up anything.

-Cam: Yes, Sir. Umm… Dr. Sinclair and Eli Wallace are ready to get started on the Reece clones.

-Jack: Tell them to rest up for today. We'll get them to Lorrase first thing in the morning. Dr. Lam, Sam is still…

-Carolyn: Of course… the nanites. I'll be right there. The medical team should be prepped for the procedure.

-Anna: Vala, I need to see you in my office.

3) Determined

Eli and Aliana weren't happy about being delayed. They knew that they were running out of time to save Gin and Amanda. Every minute mattered. Aliana sat reviewing her data but her mind seemed to wander to thoughts of Daniel. Their last night together had started so wonderfully, and then ended so badly. A couple of tears escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped them and tried to refocus. It had been easier when she was gone, but seeing him again was more difficult than she had anticipated.

-Eli: Hey, are you ok?

-Ali: I'm fine Eli. Just a little tired.

-Eli: Look, I know we all took some risks back on that planet, but that was just the beginning. We have a long way to go to save them.

-Ali: I know…

-Eli: I made a promise to them that we would do everything we can to save them, but we can't do this with out you. If you're not…

-Ali: You don't have to worry about me. I'm more than ready to do this…

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Aliana's heart seemed to do a flip in her chest when Daniel came in her office.

-Daniel: Hi, I just wanted to let you two know, there's been another delay. You won't be leaving for Lorrase until tomorrow morning.

-Eli: Wait! What? WE can't delay this any more. Gin and Amanda are out of time. I need to speak to the General!

-Daniel: I'm sorry Eli. Gen. O'Neill has a priority situation to deal with. Sam was supposed to oversee the process, but she's out of commission for a while, and SG1 is experiencing a minor set back at the moment. We can't send you and Ali to Lorrase by yourselves. You'll just have to wait.

-Ali: Daniel, he's not exaggerating. We can't afford to lose another day.

-Daniel: We don't have another option right now…

-Eli: You can come with us and oversee the process.

-Daniel: I don't think that's a good idea…

-Ali: We need your help Daniel. They need your help.

-Daniel: I'll see what I can do.

A search of Jen's room turned up nothing unusual. Unfortunately, Jen had already planted the Labartian Hormones in Vala's room, which was found by the search team. She was in Dr. Matthew's office when she was told what they found. She denied having any knowledge of it.

-Cam: You're being awfully quiet, MJ. You know something.

-MJ: Jen did have sex with Racco a few months ago. Vala is the one who told me Jen was still sleeping with Him.

-Cam: Did she admit to it?

-MJ: She only insisted that Gen. O'Neill was the father of her baby and that bringing up Racco would just cause doubt and trouble for her.

-Cam: I still can't believe that Ge. O'Neill...

-MJ: Me too.

-Daniel: (Catching up to them) Hey, guys. I just spoke with Eli and Aliana. They don't think that delaying the Reece project is a good idea. If you two are prepared to go, I'll run it by Jack and get the go ahead.

-Cam: (getting a nod from MJ) Sure. Let's do this.

4) Broken Bonds

Jack gave the go ahead from the medical room. He insisted on waiting by Sam's side during the procedure. Aliana and Eli had a handful of scientists ready to go in minutes, along with MJ, Cam and Daniel. Walter dialed the gate, and the team made their way to Lorrase.

Aliana and her science team started setting up their equipment and interfacing it with Ba'al's. Cam and Daniel kept a close eye on Ba'al. He seemed a little shiftier than he had recently. Daniel felt a little uneasy.

-Daniel: (in a low voice to Cam) He's up to something.

-Cam: Yeah, I got the same feeling.

-Daniel: Do you mind going over and…

-Cam: Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her.

Cam stayed close by Aliana's side as she worked. Ba'al made several attempts to cozy up to her, but Cam didn't give them any privacy. All of a sudden all the systems simultaneously shut down. Everyone was stunned but Eli and Aliana knew exactly what had happened. Aliana turned to Ba'al with a look of complete shock and disappointment.

-Ba'al: What is happening?

-Aliana: Our systems have shut down! That's what is happening! I should have known not to trust you.

-Cam: Ok, did we miss something?

-Eli: No, actually we caught something. Aliana programmed a fail safe into our systems in case Ba'al tried to upload spy ware or a virus.

-Ba'al: There must be some mistake…

-Ali: Do you honestly think that I would make an error of this magnitude. What were you trying to do? Plant a virus at Stargate Command… steal information… technology? What was is?

-Ba'al: I was simply trying to ensure that you weren't doing the same to us.

-Aliana: I wouldn't do that!

-Ba'al: Perhaps not, but your friends very well would! You expect me to trust them?

-Aliana: I expected you to trust me!

-Eli: Ali, what do we do now?

-Aliana: There's nothing we can do. Everything has been wiped clean to prevent Ba'al from uploading a virus into our system or stealing Asgard technology. (sigh) Let's pack it up. We'll find another way.

-Eli: I can't believe this!

-Aliana: You helped me write the lock out program… You knew this was a possibility.

-Eli: I only did it because you assured me that he wouldn't try anything like this…

-Ali: (staring at Ba'al) Well, clearly I was wrong.

-Ba'al: Aliana, I…

-Ali: Don't… Just don't.

While Daniel and the science team were on Lorrase, Jack was waiting for Carolyn to begin the procedure. Sam was mentally taxed due to the stress of not being able to discern whether or not she was experiencing reality. Jack was convinced that once the nanites were gone Sam would be fine. He couldn't understand why Carolyn kept delaying the procedure and running more tests.

What Jack didn't know was that Carolyn had some major concerns about the nanites infecting Sam. She initially thought that they would be easy to remove, but upon further examination she developed reservations. The nanites were concentrated in 2 main areas of Sam's body, which Carolyn found most disturbing. She wondered what Fifth had done to Sam. She picked up the phone and called Dr. Matthews.

-Carolyn: Dr. Mathews I'm going to need you to consult with a patient.

-Donna: What are we dealing with?

-Carolyn: We have a possible rape victim.

-Donna: I'll be there as soon as I'm done.

Carolyn went back to the medical room where Jack was waiting impatiently. She didn't want to explain her theory to him. She didn't have any facts yet. And Sam was in no condition to talk.

-Jack: What's the hold up doc?

-Carolyn: Sorry, General. I needed to run a couple more tests and…

-Jack: It's a simple procedure. We send an EM Pulse through Sam's body and wipe the bugs out.

-Carolyn: These nanites are slightly different from the nanites that infected Dr. Weir. I have to make sure that we get them all and that they aren't integrated into any of Sam's vital organs. We're ready to proceed.

Jack waited in the observation area and watched through the viewing window, as Carolyn proceeded. Her team took great care in handling Sam. Carolyn they studied the monitor and noticed a small concentration of nanites in Sam's throat that seemed almost completely inactive. It was as if they were dying. The larger concentration was located in her abdominal area. These nanites seemed to be learning, developing and trying to attatch themselves to Sam's tissue.

Once they were set up, Carolyn detonated the pulse. To there surprise Sam's body began to convulse in pain and shock. Jack jumped from his seat and pressed against the window. All he could do was watch as Carolyn tended to Sam.

After Sam was stabilized, Carolyn checked the scans on the monitor. The nanites in her neck were neutralized. But as she feared, many of the nanites in her abdominal area where still active, and attached to her uterus.

-Jack: Doc, what's going on down there?

-Carolyn: Sir I'm afraid we didn't get them all.

-Jack: So do it again!

-Carolyn: That's not an option. We'll have to figure something else out.

Things weren't going well for Vala either. Dr. Matthews informed her that the Labartian hormone was found in her quarters. In conjunction with the many lies she had told over the past couple of months, she was being taken off of active duty.

-Vala: This isn't at all fair. I had nothing to do with Jen's condition. I don't know where that stuff came from! She had to have put that in my quarters.

-Donna: There will be an investigation. But that doesn't change the fact that you've been acting out sexually. Vala, we've talked about this.

-Vala: I made some mistakes, which I deeply regret…

-Donna: Well, we'll have plenty of time to talk about it over the next few weeks.

-Vala: Fine!

She got up and stormed off to her quarters. By now Malcolm had received word about the investigation into Vala's actions. He felt a little bit like he had been a fool, but part of him still cared about Vala and hoped that there was still a chance for them. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it.

-Vala: What are you doing here? I know you heard all about what's going on.

-Malcolm: (walking in the room) Yeah, I've heard.

-Vala: So what… Are you here to tell me what an awful person I am. That I'm nothing but a wonko whore! Well go ahead.

-Malcolm: That's not why I'm here.

-Vala: It's not?

-Malcolm: I'm here to see if you're all right.

Vala was a bit surprised. So much so that she felt as if she would cry. She quickly turned her back to him, so that he wouldn't see, but he already noticed. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

5) Down But Not Out

The science team returned from Lorrase looking quite defeated. No one was more disappointed than Eli and Aliana. MJ had his own concerns. His sister was still with the New Alliance and they were depending on Ba'al to keep their cover story. Finding out that Ba'al would readily betray them, was not a surprise. However they had hoped that their mutual concerns could at least make them allies.

After check in and a quick debriefing with Gen. O'Neill, the team dispersed. Jack knew that Ba'al wouldn't give up SG16's cover. They knew the secret location of his planet and the gate address. So for now Young and his team were safe. Jack would have to give a little pep talk to Ali and Eli. He could see that this was a major blow for both of them. But first he needed to check on Sam.

Eli and Ali went back to work. Neither spoke a word and both where on the verge of breaking down. While Aliana scrambled through her notes from Ba'al to determine how quickly they could create the clones on their own, Eli was trying to adjust the storage capacity.

-Ali: Eli what are you doing?

-Eli: I'm trying to buy them some more time.

-Ali: We've already given them the maximum possible without moving them again.

-Eli: Well, unless you can have this android done and ready in 5 days, I don't have another choice!

-Ali: Then help me find a way to do this.

-Eli: What's the point? We already know that we can't do it!

-Ali: We're out of options Eli!

-Eli: We wouldn't be out of options if you hadn't convinced me to write that lock out code.

-Ali: Those were Dr. O'Neill's orders!

-Eli: But you told me Ba'al wouldn't pull any bulls*%#, other wise I would have programmed a warning or something!

-Ali: Well, I'm sorry, Eli!

-Eli: So am I!

Cam and Daniel could hear the two from the hallway. They hurried to the lab to see what the problem was. When they came in Aliana was already in tears and Eli was red faced as he fought back the tears in his eyes.

-Daniel: Hey, what's going on with you two?

-Eli: (turning back to the computer) Nothing!

-Cam: Ali, are you all right?

-Ali: (wiping her eyes) Yes, it's just been a long day, and I have a lot of work to do.

-Daniel: You two are done for tonight. General's orders.

-Eli: What! No way…

-Ali: You have to let us keep working!

-Daniel: You two are completely on edge.

-Cam: Look, you two have been up for almost 48 hours. You just returned from a mission and you both sustained injuries…

-Ali: Minor injuries…

-Eli: We're fine, really…

-Daniel: No, you're not. General O'Neill wants you two to call it a night. So that's what's going to happen.

-Cam: Look you two, you need a chance to process everything and let out your frustrations. You're not thinking clearly right now and you're gonna end up making mistakes or missing something important. Get some rest, and come back in a few hours with clear heads.

Aliana stormed out of the lab. Daniel wanted to go after her but he stopped himself. He knew anything he said right now would sound like an I told you so. And Ali didn't need that. Eli sat looking completely defeated.

-Eli: I made them a promise… I said we were going to do everything we can to save them…

-Daniel: And we will.

-Cam: It aint over yet, Wallace.

Cam left the lab and went to his private work out area. He had a feeling Aliana was there, and he was right. She sat alone in the dark on a mat. She was not just crying, she was bawling. Cam knew that she wasn't going to get any rest, and that's what she needed.

-Cam: Ali, what are you doing down here? You were ordered to go get some rest.

He waited for a response but she said nothing. He made his way over to her and sat down beside her.

-Cam: Okay, I'll just sit here until you talk.

-Ali: How could I have been so stupid? I lost everything for Ba'al.

-Cam: You weren't stupid. You just put your trust in the wrong… person.

-Ali: Well, my trust may very well cost Gin and Amanda their lives…

-Cam: No, you were following Sam's orders. That lock down had to be done for the security of the SGC.

-Ali: But now we have to start all over. There's no way they will survive that long.

-Cam: You'll figure this out. You should go to your room and get some rest.

-Ali: (continuing to wipe tears) I don't want to go to my room. That'll just make me think about Daniel.

-Cam: Well you need to rest. Come here.

Cam put his arm out for Aliana to rest her head on his chest. She was reluctant at first but she was so very tired. She leaned on him and he laid back on the ground. Truth be told he was also exhausted. If he could be a comforting friend and leader, while getting some sleep, then that was a double win.

6) What Must Be Done

Jack sat in a chair by Sam's side. It was late and he was exhausted, but he didn't want to leave her. He had dosed off for some time but awoke when he felt fingers running through his hair.

-Jack: Sam… You're awake. How are you feeling?

-Sam: Tired. They're not gone are they?

-Jack: No. We didn't get them all.

-Sam: (looking into his brown eyes) I know your real. I know it's you. I can feel it.

-Jack: Yeah, it's me, Sam. And I'll be right here. Lam is going to find a way to get rid of these things.

-Sam: What about you? What if they spread?

-Jack: They aren't spreading so don't worry about that. Just keep fighting them.

Sam nodded and closed her eyes. She could sense the nanites in her, but she couldn't tell what they were trying to do to her.

Carolyn was busy going over Sam's tests results and examining her case files with Dr. Matthews and Dr. Santiago.

-Anna: The results seem to match those of a sexual trauma, but there is no human DNA. We only found traces of liquid neutronium. This was likely the delivery system for these underdeveloped nanites.

-Donna: I've been going over these files on fifth. He was so obsessed with Sam that he created a replicator in her image. Since that failed, it's entirely possible that he is attempting to replicate with Sam, on a more human level.

-Anna: if these nanites are integrating themselves in her uterus, they could possibly be looking for an egg to fertilize.

-Carolyn: That would explain why the other nanites were so weak and easily deactivated by the EM Pulse. If Sam is infertile, then these nanites will eventually be rendered inactive.

-Anna; but Sam isn't completely infertile. She does have one working ovary, so it is possible that she will release an egg. The scar tissue on her fallopian tubes and uterus are what is preventing her from becoming pregnant, but that might not stop a replicator impregnation.

-Carolyn: Wait, can these replicators repair the damage to Sam's reproductive system.

-Anna: it's possible, but they aren't repairing her now. If they do, it might only be because they have impregnated her and need her body functioning properly to create their replicator.

-Donna: If that happens, will you be able to eliminate the replicator. I've spoken to Sam many times and she wants nothing more than to have a child with Jack. What if it's now possible?

-Carolyn: When we tried to wipe out the nanites in Sam's body, they sent her into shock. I'm afraid that if they actually impregnate her, they will not allow us to destroy the replicator they create.

-Donna: have you spoken to General O'Neill about this yet?

-Carolyn: No. I've been waiting until we had some conclusive evidence. After what he just went through with Maj. Hailey…

-Donna: I'll go with you to speak with him. They need to know what is going on.

-Anna: We have to find a way to get the nanites out of Sam before she ovulates. Rendering them inactive may not be enough. And we are on very limited time.

-Carolyn: We don't have a way to rid the human body of nanites, once it's been infected… But I think I know who can. Reece.

The three doctors went to speak with Jack about Sam's situation. He sat in complete silence as he listened to what they had to say. His eyes were distant as he struggled to process all the information, and hide his emotions. He stood up and went to the observation window to look down at Sam. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Jack hated the thought of any one or thing touching her or hurting her. He tried to remain calm and focused.

-Carolyn: Sir, we believe that the android Reece will be able to completely remove all the nanites. We just have to hope that they finish Reece before Sam ovulates.

-Jack: The Reece project has been delayed, Doc. I need another option.

-Carolyn: Sir, you're going to have to un delay it! We don't have another option. We have never been able to get nanites out of the human body once it's been infected. If Sam ovulates while those nanites are inside of her…

-Jack: That's enough! I get it!

He picked up the phone and dialed Walter in the control room.

-Jack: Walter! Get Daniel. I need him to round up Dr. Sinclair and her science team. We need that Reece android.

Daniel wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it had to be important for Jack to wake everyone at 4am. He tried reaching Aliana but had no luck. He went to her lab and noticed that she had left her com. on her desk. It would be useless to keep trying to page or call her. She hadn't checked off the base so she had to be around somewhere.

After checking several places he went down to the private level. He knew she often went there to practice her dance or music. He turned on one of the lights and saw her sleeping in a far corner. He felt terrible about what had happened to her. Maybe now was a good time for him to tell her how much he cared about her. As he got closer he noticed that she wasn't alone, in fact she was sleeping in Cam's arms. His heart sank as a slight wave of jealously came over him.

-Daniel: Mitchell! Wake up.

-Cam: Jackson? What's going on?

-Daniel: Jack wants Aliana and her science team to meet in the ready room in 30 minutes.

-Cam: Seriously? It's (looking at his watch) four in the morning.

Daniel left the room as Cam tried to wake himself. He looked down at Ali who was deep into her sleep. He shook her in an attempt to rouse her.

-Cam: hey sleepy head. Time to rise and shine.

-Ali: (still asleep) Mmm…just a little while longer…

-Cam: Sorry kiddo. It's time to get up and get to work. Come on.

Aliana went back to her quarters to freshen up. When she was done Cam walked her to the meeting room. Before they went in they were stopped by Jack.

-Jack: Aliana, I need to speak with you in private.

-Ali: What is it Sir.

-Jack: (waving for Cam to go ahead inside) I don't care what you have to do or say, this android needs to happen fast.

-Ali: Sir?

-Jack: Sam's been infected with nanites, and the situation is bad.

-Ali: You can render them inactive with an EM pulse…

-Jack: We did that. The situation is more serious than we initially thought. She's in trouble. Now, Ba'al has already tried to make contact twice to speak with you, since this last incident, so after the meeting I need you to return his call. Do you understand what I'm asking you to do?

-Ali: Yes Sir.

Jack didn't waste any time in the meeting. He told the team that the mission was back on and that they needed to have their equipment reset and ready to go in an hour. Cam and MJ escorted Aliana to Lorrase to talk things over with Ba'al. He apologized and tried to make excuses for what he had done. Cam listened as Aliana told him how hurt and disappointed she was. Cam could tell that it wasn't all an act. She was being honest with him about how hurt she was.

-Ba'al: I realize that you are less than pleased with our tactics, but what is done is done. If we move forward, I can assure you that it will not happen again.

-Ali: I don't know if working together at this level will be possible any more.

-Ba'al: I know that you have a very short time to save your friends. Let's take this as an opportunity to start over.

-I can have the SGC send a team of scientist to create the clones…

-Ba'al: I want you to be here. That's part of the deal.

-Ali: I let myself get too attached to you… too involved…

-Ba'al: Because I am your father. I want to get to know you.

-Ali: Well I did too, until you betrayed my trust.

-Ba'al: It won't happen again.

-Ali: How can I know that?

-Ba'al: give me the chance to prove it.

-Ali: Fine, but this is the last time I trust you. If you betray me again, we're done.

The science team worked around the clock creating the Reece clones. The first couple of attempts at creating the clones failed, but finally they found success. The bonds began to take form and develop. After 2 days of careful monitoring the two Reeces were almost fully developed.

Ba'al kept his word and didn't try any underhanded actions to sabotage SGC or steal. Aliana was still quite upset over the way he used her, but she was now focused on her and Jack's main objectives. Get Ba'al to make the clones, and find out about his time machine.

6) Life

Back at the SGC Jack was growing more anxious and impatient. Anna and Carolyn were using all their resources to prevent the nanites from reproducing. Anna worried that Sam was quickly approaching a potential ovulation cycle and thought they might try another approach. She went to see Jack with a specimen cup.

-Jack: What's this for?

-Anna: Sam is going to ovulate in the next 24 hours and the android is not ready yet. I want to try and see if we can beat the nanites to the egg, through artificial insemination.

-Jack: Aw come on doc., wouldn't it be better if Sam and I just did things the old fashion way?

-Anna: Under different circumstances I would say yes, but not after the trauma Sam has suffered. Dr. Matthews believes it would be best for your next sexual relations to be on Sam's terms, not because she's being forced to.

-Jack: (holding the specimen cup) So, I need to …

-Anna: Yes, Sir.

Anna and Carolyn prepped Sam for the artificial insemination. Even though the whole experience had been very traumatic, the thought of possibly having Jack's baby gave Sam a sense of hope. She thought that perhaps somehow this would all be worth it.

Jack held Sam's hand tight as they waited. Carolyn kept a close eye on the monitor as Anna began the insemination. They watched as everything went smoothly. Any minute now Sam would ovulate and they wanted to make sure the nanites did not get to her egg first. They watched the monitor, but to their shock some of the nanites began to attack the sperm.

-Carolyn: Dr. Santiago, are you seeing this?

-Anna: (deep sigh) Yes, I was afraid of this.

-Sam: This can't be happening.

Jack wiped away the tear that escaped and trickled down the side of Sam's face. He wasn't ready to give up. As he kissed her forehead the alert sounded for an off world activation.

-Jack: (touching her face) I'll be back. You're going to be okay.

Jack ran to the gate room and watched as Walter and Daniel welcomed back the science team. They all had huge smiles on their faces, which let Jack know things had gone well. He was astonished to see two cloning stasis units with fully created Reece clones inside.

-Jack: What's the verdict Mr. Wallace?

-Eli: Sir, everything went well. We need to implant the consciousnesses into the androids and then activate them.

-Jack: What's the time frame.

-Eli: (looking at Ali) I'm not sure.

-Ali: I believe we will have them running in the next 2 to 3 hours, Sir.

-Jack: Well, then don't let us hold you up. Go ahead and get to work.

Vala hated not being a part of what was going on. She felt shut out and ignored. The only one who would tell her anything was Malcolm. She found herself being more attached to him than she wanted to be. In many ways she felt trapped. She had one person to blame for her current predicament. She went to the room where Jen was being held, and watched her for a minute through the observation window. Jen was sitting on the floor holding her knees close to her body and rocking back and forth. She looked absolutely awful. As if sensing someone watching her she peered up at Vala. Vala pushed a button to allow them to speak to each other.

-Vala: Well I was feeling bad for myself, but seeing you like this makes me feel a little bit better.

-Jen: (sneering) This makes you happy?

-Vala: No… not happy. But you're getting what you deserve. You should have told the truth.

-Jen: I am telling the truth! This is Jack's baby! Where is he? Why won't he come back?

-Vala: My guess is that he's with his wife.

-Jen: No! He should be here with me. I need him.

-Vala: The truth is going to come out about you and your baby. Soon the baby will be far enough along that they can run test and prove that Jack is not your baby's father. Then Malcolm is going to find proof that I wasn't drugging you. And they'll find out that you drugged Gen. O'Neill, and you'll go to prison!

Jen lost it at that point. She ran up to the window and started banging on it and screaming at Vala. TJ came running out and confronted Vala.

-TJ: You're going to have to leave. You're getting her worked up, and we need her to remain calm. Jen, you have to settle down or we will have to restrain you again.

-Jen: Please get Jack! I just need to talk to him, please…

-TJ: I'm sorry Jen. I can't do that.

Jen got on the bed and curled up into the fetal position. She really thought she was losing her mind. TJ escorted Vala out of the ward.

Eli was a ball of nerves. After all of their hard work, they were finally at the moment of truth. This was nerve wracking for everyone involved. Daniel was there, eager to see Reece and to be a familiar face for both her and Dr. Perry. They laid the first clone out on the medical table, and began to upload Amanda Perry's consciousness. It took some time, but once they were done they activated her. They waited several minutes but nothing happened.

-Eli: Did we do something wrong?

-Daniel: Just be patient. It could take some time.

As they were speaking the android opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked around a bit stunned and disoriented. Aliana and Eli backed up a little and allowed Daniel to speak to her.

-Daniel: Hi. How are you feeling?

-Reece: I'm… I feel fine.

-Daniel: That's good. Do you know who I am?

-Reece: (smiling) Yes… Daniel.

-Daniel: (smiling back) That's right. Do you know who you are?

-Reece: It's me, Reece. Did you fix me?

-Daniel: Not me… Some of my friends fixed you.

-Reece: So I won't have to go away again?

-Daniel: I hope not. Reece, are you alone? I mean inside your mind. Is someone else there?

-Reece: Yes. Amanda Perry is with me, but she's still waking up.

-Daniel: Do you understand what your purpose is?

-Reece: Yes. I am going to contain the consciousness of my people and protect them. I'm not bad any more… and I'm not a little girls any more.

-Daniel: That's very good Reece.

-Reece: She's here. She's ready.

-Daniel: Amanda. How are you feeling?

-Amanda: (moving her arms and hands in amazement) I'm fine. I'm alive. I didn't know for sure if I would ever be able to do anything again.

-Daniel: well a lot of people went through a great deal of trouble to make this happen. We're all very glad you're ok.

-Amanda: Thank you… all of you.

-Daniel: Amanda, Samantha Carter was injured on the mission to save you and Gin. We were hoping that you might be able to help.

-Amanda: Of course. What can I do?

-Daniel: She's been infected by nanites, we need to know if you could remove them before they harm her.

-Amanda: You need to ask Reece.

-Reece: I can remove the nanites. Take me to her.

Cam, Daniel and Aliana took Reece to the medical room where Sam was being cared for. Jack never thought he'd be so happy to see her. Everyone moved out of the way as Reece approached Sam. She moved her hands over Sam's body sensing the nanites. Once she located them, she took her hand and attempted to insert it into Sam's body. To her surprise she was unable to. Everyone looked confused. Reece then tried to put her hand into the computer, and could not.

-Daniel: Reece, what's wrong.

-Reece: I must research. ( She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again). One of the re-writes of my base code does not allow me to insert my hand into a human. I can not harm humans.

-Jack: You're not hurting her. You're helping her.

-Reece: I can not re-write the code.

-Aliana: But I can, if that's what you want General.

-Jack: If she re-writes the code, can you help Sam?

-Reece: Yes.

-Jack: Then do it.

Aliana wasted no time. She started to over ride the original code and re-write a small portion of the base code.

Dr. Santiago continued to monitor Sam, and was alarmed to see that Sam did indeed ovulate. Immediately the nanites gravitated to the egg and began to fertilize it. She looked at Carolyn who was afraid to say anything to Jack. He was already so on edge.

-Carolyn: Sir, I'm afraid it's happened.

-Jack: D*%# IT! Where is Dr. Sinclair with that android.

-Carolyn: It's not too late, Sir. I'm sure Reece will be able to take care of Sam.

Aliana and Reece hurried back to Sam's room. Jack was becoming frantic. Reece again attempted to put her hand in Sam's body. She started in her neck and removed the deactivated nanites. She removed her hand and then placed it in Sam's abdomen. But then Reece looked concerned. She turned to Jack.

-Reece: These nantites are different; they are creating a new replicator.

-Jack: Can you get rid of them?

-Reece: I can remove him.

-Jack: Just get rid of it. I want those things out of her now.

Reece turned back to Sam, and did as she was asked. She removed her hand and stepped away. Carolyn and Anna checked the monitor and they both smiled, but Sam could already tell. The nanites where gone. She reached up and put her arms around Jack. He held on to her and never wanted to let go.

There was little time to celebrate, as they were interrupted by a call from the emergency room.

-TJ: Dr. Lam, Gen. O'Neill we need you in the emergency room.

-Carolyn: What's going on TJ?

-TJ: Maj. Hailey just tried to hang herself.

-Carolyn: I'm on my way.

-Anna: Go ahead, General. I need to run some tests on Sam. We'll be about an hour.

7) Dark Places

Jack and Carolyn hurried to the emergency room. When they got there Jen was unconscious but the medical team had managed to stabilize her vitals. Carolyn was furious, as was Jack.

-Jack: What the H*%# happened?

-TJ: Sir, the monitor went out. We thought it was a technical problem, but we didn't see anything on our end. When we went to check the camera in her room we found her hanging from the bed sheets.

-Carolyn: You should have immediately checked her room!

-Jack: I thought you said she was doing better.

-Carolyn: She was. She seemed to be calming down and thinking more clearly. We tested the hormone levels this morning. They've been steadily rising, but that was expected at this point.

-Jack: So then what sent her over the edge … to the point where she would try something like this.

-TJ: She seemed fine until she got a visit from Vala. She had an outburst and then she went to bed.

-Jack: Find out what happened, Lieutenant.

-TJ: Yes Sir.

-Carolyn: Sir, you know there's a good chance this is not your baby.

-Jack: I realize that Dr. Lam. But Maj. Hailey is still one of my people. She's my responsibility. What ever has happened to her, happened under my watch.

-Carolyn: You still feel responsible, even after what she did to you.

-Jack: Like I said, It happened on my watch.

-Carolyn: Understood. I want you to schedule an appointment to speak with Dr. Matthews first thing tomorrow.

-Jack: I have a hell of a lot on my plate right now. I don't have time to…

-Carolyn: Make time. I'm serious. You and Sam have been through a lot. You need to take some time and speak with Dr. Matthews. That's an order… doctor's orders.

-Jack: Fine.

Malcolm was informed about the investigation into Jen's attempted suicide. He originally thought it was just an unfortunate situation, until he was told about Vala's possible involvement. He went to Daniel's storage room and found Vala there looking through some of the artifacts.

-Malcolm: I had a feeling you'd be in here.

-Vala: (startled) What are you doing here?

-Malcolm: I was looking for you. I remember that you find looking at priceless souvenirs 'relaxing'.

-Vala: That's true. So then why don't you look happy to see me?

-Malcolm: I have to tell you something… about your friend Jennifer Hailey.

-Vala: You mean my former friend. She's a back stabbing, lying little…

-Malcolm: Vala, she tried to kill herself about a half an hour ago.

-Vala: What? No… It must be some kind of stunt to get Jack's attention.

-Malcolm. No, it was no stunt. She hung herself. They had to revive her.

-Vala: I can't believe it…Why would she do that?

-Malcolm: If you said anything to her, anything that may have scared her, or pushed her over the edge, you need to tell me.

-Vala: What! You think I caused this?

-Malcolm: Eyewitnesses say that she was fine until she got a visit from you.

-Vala: We had a tiny little argument. But that doesn't mean that this is my fault.

-Malcolm: I know and I'm going to do everything I can to help you, but it doesn't look good for you with all the previous allegations and now this. Gen. O'Neill wants answers. What did you say to her?

-Vala: I told the truth, that's all. I swear. I… Well I didn't mean for anything like this to happen.

-Malcolm: I know. I'm not going to let you take the fall for this. Don't worry.

He pulled Vala into an embrace. It was of little comfort to Vala. She was being accused of drugging Jen and making her go crazy. She had to find a way to prove that Jen was lying. But she also feared she had pushed the young woman too hard. She and Jen were once very close. The thought of Jen trying to kill herself and her unborn child, made her feel sick, and guilty.

Daniel, Aliana and Cam went back to the lab. Cam pulled MJ aside and informed him about Jen. He immediately left to go check on her condition. Cam made arrangements for a small security detail to stay with the Reece clones, and then went back to the lab.

Daniel sat in the lab waiting for the second Reece clone to be activated. Much like the first time, they had to be patient and wait for her to come alive. After a few minutes Reece 2 opened her eyes and took a deep breath. When she saw Daniel, she smiled.

-Daniel: Hi. How are you feeling?

-Reece: Daniel… I feel fine.

-Daniel: Good. You remember who I am.

-Reece: Of course I do. You fixed me. I feel different.

-Daniel: My friends fixed you. Do you understand you purpose now?

-Reece: Yes. I'm here to help my people. I'm going to hold their consciousness and protect them. I'm here to help all of you. But I am just the first. From me you will learn and advance.

-Daniel: This is true?

-Reece: Yes. This is how my father says it is to be. There is someone here. (looking at Eli) She is ready to wake up.

Reece closed her eyes and then opened them again. She suddenly seemed astonished and looked up at Eli. He knew in an instant that it was Gin.

-Eli: Gin, is it really you?

-Gin: (smiling) Yes! I can't believe I'm really here. You did it Eli!

He put his arms around her and they held each other. Gin was a little awkward at first, not having been in a body for such a long time, but the android body was easy to function in. It felt very human, and very real. Eli held his breath as Gin's embrace was far stronger than he had expected. He didn't care, however. He knew it would take her some time to adjust to the new android body and abilities.

8) Knowing You

Altman and the rest of the science team take the Reece androids for some testing while Daniel has quarters set up for Amanda and Gin. Aliana looks over and notices Eli rubbing his shoulders.

-Ali: Eli, what's wrong?

-Eli: Nothing… I think I'm just still sore from being hit by boulders the other day.

-Ali: (taking the initiative and looking at his arms) Eli! These bruises are brand new. Did this happen when Gin hugged you?

-Eli: (keeping his voice low) Ssh! She's just adjusting to the new body.

-Ali: (whispering) You have to be more careful. Reece might know this body, but Gin doesn't. She could accidentally hurt you.

-Eli: Trust me, I get that. But I don't want to alarm her. She's been through a lot.

When they were done examining the androids, they were escorted to their quarters. The Androids had a shared living quarter with their own private bedroom. Each was assigned their own two man detail to escort them around the base. Cam, Daniel, Aliana and Eli took some time to first talk with Gin and Amanda about their temporary situation. When they were done, Eli took Gin's hand and told her good night. Again she held just a little to tight, and Eli seemed to tolerate it. Now they had to speak to the Androids. Cam first explained the security detail and their limited access to the base facilities. Then it was Aliana and Eli's turn to address some issues.

-Eli: Gin and Amanda are the primaries, but you have the ability to be conscious while they are in charge. When you are in charge, of course you have the ability to basically turn them off. But they can always over ride the command and take charge. We're going to call you Reece 1 and Reece 2, unless you would like to be given a new name…

-Reece 1: We prefer to be called Reece. It was the name our father gave us.

-Ali: As you know, you are much stronger than we are. Part of your programming is the ability to control your strength, however, Amanda and Gin do not have the ability to control it yet. They're going to need your help.

-Reece 2: I sensed that Gin might have been causing Mr. Wallace some discomfort.

-Ali: That's true.

-Eli: Reece, I would like for you both to call me Eli. I know that Gin would never hurt anyone, so if you could help teach them how to use their new bodies, it would be very beneficial.

-Reece 2: I understand. It will help Gin to love you and not hurt you. She would like very much to love you Eli.

Everyone was slightly embarrassed by Reece 2's bluntness. Eli turned beet red, and Cam and Ali tried to hide the grins that came upon their face. Daniel stepped in to relieve the awkward moment.

-Daniel: We would really appreciate that.

-Reece 1: Will we be able to do some fun things this time?

-Reece 2: Last time we were here we weren't allowed to have any fun.

-Daniel: yes, I've already made arrangements for all of us to go off world and spend a day out doors and seeing some sights.

-Reece 2: Really?

-Daniel: Yes, but we have some things to do first. Do you understand?

-Reece 1: Yes we understand. It is important to take care of our responsibilities before we can have leisure time.

-Daniel: (smiling) You're right. You are not a little girl any more. I am very proud of your progress.

-Reece 1 & 2: Thank you Daniel.

-Daniel: In the mean time you are free to use the recreation areas on the base. You've been given the location of our quarters and our offices. If you have any problems or want some company, you can come see myself, Aliana, Eli, Cam or Dr. Matthews. We'll be here to help you as you adjust to your new life.

The Reece androids seemed comfortable in their new surroundings so the group decided it was time to leave them. Cam was feeling a bit restless. The disappointment over Vala's behavior and the news about Jen was still weighing heavy on his mind and he needed to clear his head.

-Cam: Any body feeling up to a run. I kind of want to stretch my legs.

-Eli: I'm beat, I'm going to bed.

-Cam: Jackson, Ali… we can take a spin through the obstacle course.

-Daniel: maybe next time. I have some research I need to get caught up on.

-Ali: I'll join you.

Daniel had kind of hoped Ali wouldn't want to go. He remembered when Ali would enjoy laying in bed with him reading and talking and making love. He missed her desperately. And now that she seemed to have lost faith in Ba'al, he wondered if he acted to quickly in ending their relationship.

He went back to his quarters and desperately tried to focus on the translations of an artifact found several days ago. It was no use. All he could think about was being with Ali. He tossed his glasses on the desk and pressed his fingers into his forehead. There was no way he was getting anything done tonight. He hopped into the shower and again his thoughts went to Ali. He remembered the first time they had showered together. He finished his shower and dragged himself out. What he needed was some sleep. He threw on a t-shirt and some sweat pants and headed for the bed, but was stopped by a knock at the door. He had almost expected it to be Jack or Vala. Deep down he hoped that it was Ali, but to his surprise it was both Reece 1 and 2.

-Reece 1: Hi Daniel. We were hoping you had some time to talk with us.

-Reece 2: We could use your trusted advice.

-Daniel: Sure come in.

He waived for the security detail to wait outside as he escorted the 2 Reeces in. He let them have a seat on the sofa while he sat on the end of the bed.

-Daniel: What can I help you with?

-Reece 2: Gin loves Eli. And she wants to show him how much she loves him.

-Daniel: (trying to be as casual as possible) You mean she wants to make love to him… be with him sexually?

-Reece 1: Yes, but we are afraid that she might cause him harm. And we can not allow that.

-Daniel: (choosing his words carefully) Right. Then you, Reece 2, will have to show her how to make love safely.

-Reece 2: We do not know how. We have never made love, and it is not in our programming.

-Reece 1: Anatomically it is possible, but our father did not give us the information on love. You know about love. You can help us.

-Daniel: (confused) Umm… I'm not really sure what you're asking.

-Reece 2: Show us how to express love with our bodies.

Daniel's jaw dropped as he search for the right words. His heart began to race a million miles a minute, as he tried to figure out what to say next. He smiled being slightly flattered at the thought of 2 beautiful androids wanting to be with him. But it was out of the question.

-Daniel: Reece. I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, love is a very special thing. People make love when they care very deeply for one another.

-Reece 1: We know that you care for us.

-Reece 2: Reece 1 has shared with me the memory of Dr. O'Neill the day that we were deactivated after Jack O'Neill shot us.

-Daniel: You read Sam's memory?

-Reece 1: It was unintentional. When I removed the nanites. The memory was at the forefront of her mind. I gleaned the memory. It could not be avoided.

-Reece 2: So that is how we know how much you care for us. You cried for us. You were sad that we went away.

-Daniel: Yes that's true. I was very sad. I did care about you very much.

-Reece 1: Do you still care for us Daniel?

-Daniel: Yes, I do…

Before Daniel could grasp what was happening the Reeces were kneeling at his side. One put her hand gently on his cheek and the other had her hand on his knee. Daniel felt tingling sensations start to run through his body. He tried to maintain control of himself but he was finding it quite difficult.

-Reece 1: We care for you too, Daniel. You are our first love.

-Daniel: That's very sweet and flattering…

-Reece 2: Then you will help us. You will show us how to love with our bodies.

-Reece 1: (tilting Daniels face to hers) We trust you Daniel. We need you.

She kissed him gently on the lips as Reece 2 stood up and pulled off her gown. There was no fighting it now. Daniel became fully erect and there was nothing he could think of to get it back down. Reece 1 stood up to undress as Reece 2 leaned over to kiss Daniel. He could not think straight. He knew he had to put a stop to this but didn't know how. Reece 1 pulled off his shirt and kissed him again; while Reece 2 crawled on the bed and began to kiss his back and neck.

In an instant Daniel's mind was drawn to Aliana. His heart suddenly sank as he thought about how much he loved her. It was as if he were coming to his senses. What was he doing

-Daniel: Reece, we have to stop this.

-Reece 1: Did we hurt you?

-Reece 2: Did we do something wrong?

-Daniel: No you didn't.

He tried to get up but had some pain and discomfort. He let out a deep groan as he stood.

-Reece 1: We are sorry we hurt you.

-Daniel: No, you didn't hurt me, not the way you think. We just can't do this. It's not right.

-Reece 2: Tell us how we hurt you so that we don't cause you pain again.

-Daniel: It's not anything you've done. You see there are different kinds of love and caring. You see, I do care very much about you… both of you, but I also care very much about someone else. You see, if she knew I was here with you in a sexual way that would hurt her very badly. And I don't want to hurt her.

-Reece 2: Because you love her.

-Daniel: Yes I love her with all my heart.

He picked up they're gowns and handed them to them. As he did there was a disturbance at the door. Before the security detail could explain that Daniel had company, Vala took her key and burst into his quarters. Vala was about tell him all about her troubles when she saw the two naked androids and a half dressed, very erect Daniel standing by the bed. The Reeces continued to put their clothes on while the security detail got an eye full.

-Vala: What in the Wonko is going on in here?!

-Daniel: It's not what you think…

-Reece 1: We wanted Daniel to show us how to express love with our bodies.

-Vala: Not what I think, really.

-Reece 2: We want to learn to love with out causing pain.

-Daniel: It's okay. Just go back to you're quarters. We'll talk about this tomorrow.

-Vala: No… don't leave on my account. My life is a complete disaster… everything is falling apart and Where are my friends? Well clearly they have better things to do. And all that wooly booly talk you gave me about true love and sharing you body with one special person… well I guess that you were just trying to let me down easy, because you have no problem getting naked and horizontal with any one else! Have fun Daniel.

-Daniel: Vala! Wait!

-Reece 2: We are sorry Daniel. She must love you a great deal. She looks very hurt indeed.

9) Games We Play

Cam and Aliana were having a great time running through his obstical course. But over the past few months it had gotten easy for her. Cam was ready to up the anti. He pulled 3 yellow and 3 pink flags out of his bag and tied one loosly on his waist, one on his arm and one around his thigh. He handed the pink ones to Aliana.

-Ali: What's this?

-Cam: Ok tie these on… not to tight. We're going to try and get each other's flag.

-Ali: Are you serious?

-Cam: Oh, yeah. You start at the other end. I'll start down here.

-Ali: (walking down the corridor) Well, you're going to see me coming…

-Cam: Nope that's the catch. Lights out.

He hit the light switch and the main lights went out. The dim emergency lights remained on creating deep shadows from the obstacle course. It was fairly dark, and eerily quiet.

-Ali: I don't know about this Cam. (pause) Cam?

Things suddenly got serious and she dropped down to the ground. She started to crawl he way through the course but there was no sign of Cam. He was in hot pursuit. She had no idea where Cam was she went around a corner and decided to wait until she heard from him. She leaned back against a wall. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

-Cam: Gotcha!

Aliana let out a scream and jumped up. But it was too late. Cam snagged the flag that was on her arm. He let out a loud laugh at how easily he had gotten her.

-Ali: (laughing) Not fair! I've never done this before.

-Cam: Ok, ok. Let's go again. Score is Cam one and Ali zero!

-Ali: Oh, okay. I see how this is going to be played.

-Cam: I'll give you to the count of 10 to take your position and then the hunt begins again.

-Ali: You're on.

She took off down the corridor as Cam went the other direction and counted out loud. This time he couldn't locate her position. Last time she was breathing heavy, and he could practically hear her heart beating. This time it was complete silence. He made his way down the corridor through a couple of obstacles and noticed that the flag around his arm was gone. He then saw the one on his waist was gone too he turned around and saw Aliana standing a few paces behind him waiving the flags and doing a little dance.

-Ali: I got your flags!

-Cam: How the hell did you manage that?

-Ali: I was behind you the whole time.

-Cam: Are you serious!?

-Ali: That's 2 for me, and 1 for you. I'm calling match point.

-Cam: All right, this time you count.

Aliana started counting and both walked backwards, not trusting the other. Eventually they both ducked down and began the hunt again. Cam's course was pretty extensive and there were plenty of places to hide. They both did their best not to make a sound as they maneuvered through the course. This time it took much longer than either one of them had expected. Both were clearly on their toes, not wanting to be caught. Aliana had looked everywhere that she could think of, and finally came to a rest at a wall of sand bags. She got the suspicious feeling that Cam might be on the other side. She decided to look over the top, believing that Cam would see her if she went around to either side. As she was peeking over the top Cam came around the side. She attempted to leap over the mound but he grabbed her and pulled her down, while reaching for the flag tied to her thigh. She managed to swing her leg up out of his reach, which landed her on the mat flat on her back. Cam reached for the flag around her waist, while she tried to grab the one around his leg. The game had been a great stress reliever. At this point they were playing around more than they were serious. Ali wasn't giving up her flag with out a fight, but Cam managed to get both her hands in one grip and hold them down. Now the he had the upper hand and managed to snag the flag around her waist. They were making such a commotion that they didn't see or hear Vala come in. She watched them playing around for a minute then switched on the lights.

-Vala: Why am I not surprised?

-Cam: (getting up) What brings you down here? You want to join us?

-Vala: Oh, you would like that wouldn't you?

-Ali: Vala, what's wrong?

-Vala: What's wrong? Oh, I don't know… my life is falling apart, and the people who I thought cared about me, are gallivanting around like it's a holiday.

-Ali: We were just…

-Vala: Oh trust me, I know all Cam's smooth moves. One minute he's got you on your back and the next minute he's doing you!

-Cam: Vala, that's uncalled for. Why would you say something like that. You know Ali and Jackson…

-Vala: I know what? That Daniel clearly is over Ali and has no time for me. I just found him naked doing the nasty with both of his new sex toys.

-Ali: What?

-Vala: Daniel ditched me to get some 2 on 1 action with the androids. And now I find Cameron down here trying to get you.

Aliana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stormed off, and Cam went after her. He grabbed her arm but she snatched it away.

-Cam: Aliana, wait! I'm sure Vala just misunderstood what she saw…

-Ali: That's pretty hard to misunderstand. I just want to be alone.

She left and Cam turned his attention back to Vala.

-Cam: Was that necessary?

-Vala: She should know the truth about that you guys are really like. You use us until the next best thing comes along.

-Cam: That's not true. I know it's tough right now but this will all blow over…

-Vala: Do you know about Jen?

-Cam: Yes, it's unfortunate that she tried to hurt herself, but…

-Vala: They're trying to say I had a hand in her attempted suicide.

-Cam: No, come on! Nobody thinks that you…

-Vala: Yes they do! And the worst part is… they're right. It is my fault.

-Cam: You're being ridiculous.

-Vala: (shaking her head) Forget it! Go find Ali, I know there are other things you'd rather be doing.

She turned out the lights and ran off. Cam tried to flip them back on , but she was gone just that quick.

10) Mending Hearts

Cam went to Vala's quarters to find her and try to talk some sense into her. Her door was unlocked and he walked in. But instead of Vala he found Daniel.

-Daniel: She's not here.

-Cam: I just had a run in with her down in my rec area.

-Daniel; Yeah, that must have been where she went after she left my quarters.

-Cam: Yeah, she told us about that.

-Daniel: (slapping his hands on his lap out of frustration) By us I take it she told Aliana as well.

-Cam: Yeah, about your encounter with the double mint twins.

-Daniel: That's exactly what I didn't want to happen.

-Cam: You know it's taking everything in me not to ask…

-Daniel: I know…

-Cam: Two androids… at the same time… and they're both hot!

-Daniel: I know… look I stopped things before they went too far.

-Cam: You're a stronger man than I, Jackson.

-Daniel: I'll wait here for Vala, if you want to take off.

-Cam: I'm going to go find Ali… Look if you want me to say something to her for you…

-Daniel: No, it's over between us. She and I have to realize that and try to move on.

Cam found Aliana moping around her room. It was getting late and she was restless and anxious. One minute she felt angry and the next minute she was in tears. She couldn't believe that Daniel would do this.

-Cam: How you holding up?

-Ali: This whole situation is just awful. I know Vala is upset, but why would she say such terrible things about Daniel? It can't possibly be true.

-Cam: I know Vala can be over the top sometimes, but she wouldn't lie on Daniel.

-Ali: So you believe her?

-Cam: Look, Ali…

-Ali: You talked to Daniel, didn't you? What did he say?

-Cam: I should stay out of it…

-Ali: Cam, please, just tell me!

-Cam: He said it's true, but he stopped things before they went too far.

-Ali: I don't believe this.

She slumped down on the bed uncertain of what to think. She fought back tears, but it was too hard. She had to find out for herself what was going on. She stood up abruptly and went for the door.

-Ali: I'm going to go talk to him.

-Cam: (blocking her) That's probably not the best idea. He said it's over with you two, and that you should move on.

-Ali: I don't want to move on! I want Daniel.

She started bawling, and Cam knew he was in trouble. He wasn't very good at this. 4 weeks ago was easier. He told her to get ready for their mission and to be focused, but now, she had time on her hands: time to dwell and lament. He thought she needed a girlfriend at this moment, but Vala was knee deep in her own problems, Sam was out of commission and Carolyn was swamped and exhausted. He had to figure something out.

-Cam: Okay, I know exactly what you need. Stop all that crying and come with me.

-Ali: (sniffling) What?

-Cam: C'mon and dry it up, let's go.

He walked her to the cafeteria and snagged a tub of ice cream from Cpl. Becker.

-Darren: What can I get for you?

-Cam: Ladies choice tonight. What's it going to be?

-Ali: I don't know… something with Caramel?

-Darren: I got some praline supreme…

-Cam We'll take it.

Cam then took her to the media room and grabbed some DVDs. There were some airmen watching a ball game on the big screen TV so Cam had to think fast.

-Cam: Okay, we're taking the party to my room. I got a sweet flat screen with surround sound.

-Ali: I don't understand what we're doing.

-Cam: this is what girls do when they're getting over a bad break up. We got ice cream, we got chick flicks, and you got me. So you can, vent, cry, yell… whatever you need to do to get it out of your system.

-Ali: I've never done anything like this before.

-Cam: Seriously? Well, let's give it try and see if it helps.

-Ali: (taking a deep breath) All right.

Jack spent the rest of the evening by Sam's side. Jen and the baby were heavy on his mind, but Sam was the one who brought him peace of mind. Knowing that she was all right was the most important thing to him. Still, the thought of something happening to his baby, if it was his, was very upsetting to him.

Carolyn came back in to check on Sam who seemed to be resting and looked well.

-Jack: Doc, I think you should call it a night. You've been pretty busy.

-Carolyn: I'm fine. I'd rather keep an eye on things myself tonight.

-Jack: Can I take her home?

-Carolyn: I'd rather keep her here over night…

-Jack: How about our quarters.

-Sam: I'd kinda like to get out of this medical room.

-Carolyn: (with a big sigh) Okay. I'll let you go. Stay on the base, and take it easy.

Sam refused to be wheeled to their quarters. Instead Jack walked her arm in arm. She was relieved to have some time without being poked, prodded or monitored, even if it was just for one night. Jack ran a hot bubble bath for her and got her a glass of wine. Sam was so happy to be alone with Jack. She leaned back in the tub and let herself enjoy the peace. There were no monitors beeping and no machines running. She closed her eyes as the hot water relaxed her body. She was startled when the image of Fifth flashed in her mind. She opened her eyes quickly and gasped out loud, as Jack entered the bathroom.

-Jack: Hey, what's wrong?

-Sam: I just saw… It was Fifth.

-Jack: He's gone. Don't worry.

He pulled the vanity seat over to the tub and sat next to her. He took her hand and held on to it.

-Jack: You want to talk about what happened?

-Sam: No… I want to know what happened to you… And don't say nothing. I can tell that something is going on with you.

-Jack: Not tonight. I don't want to do or think about any thing or any one but you tonight.

Jack washed her back and neck, then her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths, periodically reminding herself that it was really Jack. His hands made their way to the front of her shoulders and then down to her breast. They were so beautiful, that Jack could not resist. Sam held her breath, and Jack suddenly realized it was not in a good way. He moved his hand to caress her cheek, and she opened her eyes.

-Sam: I don't want you to stop.

-Jack: Maybe it's better if we just take our time.

He handed her a towel and helped her out of the bath. Jack helped her dry off and then walked her to the bed. He reached for a gown, but she shook her head no. She went over to him and pulled his shirt off, then kissed him.

-Jack: Sam, we don't have to do this tonight. I know you went through a lot…

-Sam: Jack, I have been down this road before… We've all over the years, had things done to us that most people don't even understand. What I need is to be with you. To know that it's you and to feel the way only you can make me feel.

Jack Laid her gently on the bed and from start to finish he did everything right. A calm smile graced Sam's face as she took in the moment. Jack laid on his side and pulled her close to him. It was just as she wanted it to be. It felt so good to be in her own bed again, even if it was the one on the base.

11) Finding The Truth

Varro walked into Malcolm's office. It was spars with a few unpacked boxes on the floor and desk. He was skeptical of Malcolm's motives for asking to meet with him. The last thing he wanted was someone else from this planet interrogating him. Malcolm was sitting at his desk reading a report from Carolyn about Jen. He was surprised by someone walking in without knocking. When he looked up he could tell Varro wasn't happy to be there.

-Malcolm: Thanks for coming. Have a seat.

-Varro: I'll stand. What do you want?

-Malcolm: I need some information. About a Labartian by the name of Racco. Do you know him?

-Varro: Not well, but I do now he frequents the planet Benetar. If you're looking for him that's your best bet.

-Malcolm: What do you know about the Labartian people?

-Varro: I know that they are advanced. They keep to themselves. They don't use a Stargate… haven't for at least a hundred years. You have to travel by spaceship to get to Labar.

-Malcolm: Have you been there?

-Varro: No. I don't know anyone who has. There are a handful of rebel Labartians like Racco, who have left the planet due to some political strife, but they don't discuss their problems with their home world.

-Malcolm: I really appreciate you coming by. I'll be sure to let Gen. O'Neill know how cooperative you've been.

Vala waited in Malcolm's quarters. She could feel all the old insecurities rising in her again and she hated it. She wanted to lash out and fight something or find a guy to use and help her feel some sense of control. She wondered where Malcolm could be. He would certainly do.

She plopped on the bed becoming more and more frustrated. She should never have gone to see Jen. That one thought kept replaying in her mind: the thought that this was all her fault. She tried to sleep, but all she could do was toss and turn. She needed sex. That would make her feel better.

It was after 3 am when Malcolm finally arrived at his quarters. He was exhausted, but happy to see Vala there. She sat up and tussled her hair, ready to pounce..

-Vala: It's about time. I've been waiting all night. I have something for you.

-Malcolm: First I have something for you.

-Vala: What is it?

-Malcolm: It's news… good news. You're in the clear. I had a science team do some extensive tests… The reason that the substance in Jen's system is slightly different is because it a genetic based hormone from 2 different sources. The one in Jen's system comes from a different source than the one in Gen. O'Neill's system. The one found in Gen. O'Neill is the one found in your room. There's no way you could have given it to him. It came from Jen. We checked surveillance and she went to your quarters after the incident with Gen. O'Neill. She drugged him. There was still a question about the substance in Jen's system.

-Vala: Do they think I did that to her?

-Malcolm. At first, but I reminded them about how Goa'ulds leave traces of Naquada in their hosts system. If she was having sexual relations with a Labartian, it's possible that they may have some similar effect. We know very little about them.

-Vala: I've had a (clearing her throat) sexual tryst with a Labartian before. They can do this thing, when they are intimate… and it causes an incredibly exotic and euphoric sensation.

-Malcolm: Why didn't you mention that before?

-Vala: There have been some questions lately about my sex life and how it affects my mission readiness… I was a little apprehensive to mention it.

-Malcolm: Well I'm glad you told me. It helps to prove my theory. It was my belief that this substance is a natural accruing chemical in Labartians. You said Jen had a sexual relationship with a Labartian named Racco. I think the substance found in your room came from him, and the one in Jen's system comes from the baby she's carrying. I'm leaving with a team to Bennetar to track down Racco in a couple of hours.

-Vala: What? It's 3:30 in the morning.

-Malcolm: (Taking off his shirt and laying on the bed) I know. And as much as I would love to be with you, I just came to my room to get a quick nap.

-Vala: Why are you going through all this trouble?

He pulled her on top of him as he closed his eyes to rest. He was a bit nervous to say, but he figured at this point she had to know. He relocated just to be with her after all.

-Malcolm: (In a very soft tired voice) Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you.

Vala was so stunned she didn't say a word. She rested her head on his chest as her mind raced wildly. How could he love her? He didn't really know her. And yet, he was the only one who was going above and beyond to prove her innocence. She didn't love him… care for him, sure… but love. She loved Daniel. She loved Cam. She simply did not have that feeling for Malcolm. But she couldn't help but feel as if she owed it to him somehow. After everything he was doing for her, how could she not at least try to be loyal.


	20. Love's Revenge

FFCH 20 Love's Revenge

Valentines 2013

CH1) The Heart of the Matter

Sam was accustomed to these meetings with the base psychologist. She couldn't count the number of times over the past 16 years that she had done this.

-Donna: So what are your thoughts and feelings towards Major Hailey and what she's done to your husband?

-Sam: I'm not sure how to feel about her. She was under the influence of an alien substance.

-Donna: Still, you must have some anger or resentment that she's pregnant with Jack's child.

-Sam: Well, I'm hoping that when we get the test results it will prove that the baby isn't Jack's.

-Donna: And then you can just move on… like it never happened?

-Sam: I'm not saying it'll be easy, but what other option do I have.

-Donna: (making notes on a piece of paper) Can we talk about how things are between you and Gen. O'Neill.

-Sam: I told you before that things are fine. I love him. That's not going to change.

-Donna: And you haven't had any problems being intimate, after what Fifth did to you.

-Sam: It's not the first time that I've been sexually assaulted on a mission. It's something I've learned to deal with.

-Donna: but this is the first time that the perpetrator pretended to be the man you love.

-Sam: I know it wasn't Jack. That's all that matters.

-Donna: And the fact that he made the final call to remove the nanites that were trying to impregnate you…

-Sam: It was a replicator… not a baby.

Sam could feel herself losing her cool, and Dr. Matthews could tell. She knew that she had to press Sam on these issues to make sure she was dealing with it and not just holding in any pain or resentment.

-Donna: So you have no doubts that it was the right thing to do? You've wanted to be a mom for a long time…

-Sam: It was a replicator. For all we know fifth could have been attempting to recreate himself through me, or worse. The last replicator he made in my image, tried to destroy our Galaxy. Jack made the right call.

-Donna: Then answer the question. Do you have any doubts?

-Sam: I don't have the luxury of doubting.

Jack sat impatiently waiting for the test results from Carolyn. Normally she would wait for the second trimester before doing an amniocentesis, but they needed to know as soon as possible if Jack or Racco was the father of her baby. Dr. Santiago was a specialist, so Carolyn asked her to do the procedure to minimize any risks.

But Jack had a lot on his plate and needed to focus. Right now he needed some information on Young's team. He couldn't risk blowing their cover, and MJ had not heard from Char'Lari. There was a knock at the door, and Jack was anxious to be distracted.

-Lt. Mayfeild: Sir, Varro Vitrell is here to see you.

-Jack: Send him in. Thanks for meeting with me.

-Varro: What is this about?

-Jack: Barrett told me how helpful you were in helping to track down Racco. I really appreciate that.

-Varro: I'm glad I could help.

-Jack: I need your help with something else. We have a couple of allies that have seen Young and his team with the New Alliance, but we don't have any intelligence to let us know what's going on.

-Varro: You need a contact on the inside, but you don't want them to know about SG16.

-Jack: You got it. I'm sure you know someone who will give us the information we need.

-Varro: I want to go check it out myself.

-Jack: We're working on a way to get you in the field. You've proven to us whose side you're on. The problem is that the New Alliance think you died in the attack 2 years ago.

-Varro: I get that. You need to find a way. There are a lot of factions from the Lucian Alliance. If Thena pulls them all together. She's going to be a force to be reconned with.

-Jack: I don't doubt that. And I know you're feeling couped up. We'll find a way to make it happen. But for right now…

-Varro: For the right price, Cazio Hemar. He runs trade on Bennetar, Gastion, and Hebridan. You're going to want to be as indirect as possible. Don't let him know you're from Earth or that you want information on SG16 or Char'Lari. Because for the right price…

-Jack: Right.

They were interrupted by another knock at the door. Mayfeild came in and Jack could see Carolyn standing behind him.

-Mayfeild: Sir, Dr. Lam is here to see you.

-Jack: Send her in. Varro, thank you for the information.

Carolyn waited for Varro to leave before she entered. Jack stood as she entered, and could tell by her facial expression that she was anxious to deliver the news. He motioned her to have a seat, and then sat back in his chair.

-Jack: What's the news Doc?

-Carolyn: You are not the father of Jen's baby. The amniotic sac is saturated with the hormone that we found in Jen's system. The baby is doing this to her.

-Jack: Barrett found Racco and he admitted to having a sexual relationship with Jen.

-Carolyn: It's good that you found him. That hormone is wreaking havoc on her body. We need help to figure out what to do. We know nothing about the Labartian people.

-Jack: Is her life in danger?

-Carolyn: It could be.

CH2) New Beginnings

Eli, Aliana, Joe Altman, and Daniel had spent much of the past few days working with the 2 Reece clones and their implanted consciousness', Amanda and Gin. Today they finally had an opportunity to go off world. Reece 1 and 2 had not been able to enjoy the outdoors in many centuries. Cam and MJ tagged along with the security detail. Aliana had a difficult time watching the androids interacting with Daniel. Somehow she managed to put her feelings aside and focus on her work. She and Joe kept an eye on the monitor readings as the androids interacted with Daniel and Eli.

-Joe: Thanks for letting me tag along on this project.

-Ali: It's nice to have the extra set of eyes and hands.

-Joe: I'm happy to help. You know, I did a lot of work on the Khalek project, a few years back. If you want my personal research notes or if you have any questions… I'd be more than happy to help you out.

-Ali: (feeling both curious and offended) I'm not a Goa'uld. Just because Ba'al…

-Joe: I don't mean to offened you. I can only imagine that it's very difficult to deal with your situation. I just wanted you to know that you have friends here at Stargate Command who are willing to help you… that I'm here.

-Ali: Thank you Joe. I'll think about it.

She walked over to were Cam was standing to grab some water. Cam couldn't resist poking a little fun at her.

-Cam: Somebody's got a crush on you…

-Ali: What? You mean Joe? He's just being nice.

-Cam: Right. Whatever you say.

Joe walked over and also grabbed a drink. He started talking to Aliana, and Cam slowly walked away. As he did he, gave Ali a wink and pointed to Joe. She held back a slight snicker that tried to escape her mouth as she tried not to look at Cam, and focus on what Joe was saying.

Now it was Daniel who was being distracted. Between Cam and Joe, Aliana was getting a lot of attention. Reece 1 noticed Daniel. She was very curious about emotions and feelings.

-Reece 1: You watch her a lot.

-Daniel: (smiling) Ah, you noticed that. I'm sorry.

-Reece 1: You love her.

-Daniel: (sigh) Ah, I do, actually. I love her very much.

-Reece 1: But you stay away from here. I do not understand.

-Daniel: Love is very complicated.

-Reece 1: But you seem sad.

-Daniel: yeah, but as people we sometimes have to make hard choices. And that's what I've had to do.

-Eli: (interrupting) hey, it's time to let Amanda and Gin have some time outdoors.

-Reece 2: When will we be aloud off world again?

-Daniel: soon. In fact, if all goes well. Reece 1 and Amanda will be working for the IOA at Area 51 in a couple of weeks.

-Eli: How do you two feel about being separated?

-Reece 1: It is what we must do. Amanda will be happy.

-Reece 2: We understand and accept our roll as host. Where will I go?

-Eli: You and Gin will stay at the SGC.

-Daniel: You can work with us if you and Gin chose to.

They talked for a few more minutes, and then the Reeces left and Amanda and Gin emerged. Both women were learning and adjusting to their new bodies and abilities. Gin spent most of her time with Eli. Amanda talked with Daniel, Joe and Aliana, but mostly walked around enjoying the fact that she had a new body that worked.

-Daniel: So are you excited about going back to work in a couple of weeks?

-Amanda: I am. I'm really anxious to see Nicholas again.

-Daniel: Nicholas Rush?

-Amanda. Yes. We were very close.

-Daniel: I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Nicholas didn't survive.

-Aliana: When we mounted the rescue of the Destiny crew. Several stasis pods had failed, due to massive power loss during an explosion.

-Amanda: No, that can't be.

-Daniel: Are you all right?

-Amanda: I think I just need a moment.

She slowly walked off to take some time to process. She looked over at Eli and Gin who were laughing and enjoying themselves. Why had he lied to her? She felt awful. A tear formed in her eye and ran down her cheek. Joe waved for Aliana and Daniel to come over. He showed them the readings on the monitor. The androids bodies were physically reacting to the emotions of Gin and Amanda.

Ch3) Back to Normal

The next day Carolyn busily packed her things and prepped Jen for transportation. She decided to take Dr. Santiago and a couple of biologists with her. Once she was packed they only had to wait for Racco to arrive with Barrett. She joined Jack in the gateroom and waited patiently. It wasn't like Malcolm to be late, so they figured convincing Racco was not as easy as they thought it would be. The gate was finally activated off world, with Barrett's IDC. He emerged through the event horizon with 2 marines and a very talk dark haired young man. Carolyn and Jack went down to meet him.

-Jack: I'm gen. O'Neill and this is Dr. Lam.

-Carolyn: Thank you for agreeing to come here and help Major Hailey.

-Racco: How is she doing?

-Carolyn: Not good. We hope that by taking her to Labar, you're people will be able to take care of her.

-Racco: They are not my people any more. I'll take you there and ask for help, but there's no guarantee they will get involved.

-Carolyn: Well let's get you to medical and then we can be on our way.

-Racco: Medical?

-Carolyn: It's standard procedure, I assure you.

Racco was for the most part, very polite and well spoken. But when he talked about his home world, there was a hint of resentment in his voice. Carolyn wasted no time. She was anxious to resolve the problems with Maj. Hailey. They went to the ready room and Col. Ellis beamed them aboard the Apollo.

Malcolm had to get to DC for a meeting with Homeworld Command. He was happy to finalize a few things that would complete his transition to the SGC. He hoped that all his work over the past few weeks would validity the transition in the eyes of Gen. Colwell.

Jack felt a sense of relief. This ordeal with Jen was finally coming to an end. He would never admit it but there was a part of him that wanted the baby. Sam had really gotten to over the past few months. Now he had to convince himself that he would be fine with out a child. It wouldn't have been right anyway. What he wanted was a child with Sam, not Jen or anyone else.

Daniel came in the ready room, and saw Jack deep in thought. He almost didn't want to disturb him. As he was about to leave Jack looked up.

-Jack: You missed the big send off.

-Daniel: How are you doing with all of this?

-Jack: I'm fine. What's done is done. How are you doing?

-Daniel: What do you mean?

-Jack: When I was in quarantine, I got to read a lot of reports.

-Daniel: (curiously) uh huh…

-Jack: One in particular caught my eye. You and both androids… in your quarters… naked!

-Daniel: (embarrassed) I didn't write a report about that…

-Jack: The security detail is required to do reports.

-Daniel: (hanging is head) Of course they are. Look nothing happened…

-Jack: (raising an eyebrow) Really.

-Daniel: Okay, so something happened. They were one me faster that I knew what to do. But I did put a stop to it.

-Jack: Why would you do that?

-Daniel: Jack!

-Jack: What? You can't blame me for wanting to hear something that would cheer me up. Gotta say, I'm not having a lot of confidence in your decision making lately.

-Daniel: Very funny.

-Jack: Little advice. If two super hot androids want to give you some tag team action… Let them.

-Daniel: I'm going to hit the gym.

-Jack: (continuing to teas) Yeah, you probably need to let out some of that built up tension.

Daniel left feeling slightly embarrassed and relieved at the same time. Jack was back to his joking and sarcastic self, which was a good sign. He changed over and headed for the gym. As he was working out Aliana came in and hopped on the treadmill. They never had an opportunity to talk privately as they were always around their co-workers.

-Ali: How are you?

-Daniel: Good. And you?

-Ali: I'm doing all right. It was nice working with you yesterday.

-Daniel: Yeah, it was. I've missed working with you every day.

-Ali: I still have a couple of days off. Maybe we could do something…

-Daniel: I pulled my request for time off. I figured since we weren't together anymore…

-Ali: (stepping off the treadmill) I wish you would reconsider. I really miss you Daniel. And I know you still love me. You can't just turn off your feelings.

-Daniel: (Putting down his weights) Nothing has changed, Ali. It doesn't matter how I feel. I can't accept the situation that you've put yourself in.

-Ali: So it really doesn't matter what I do or say. You've made up your mind for the both of us?

-Daniel: you think this was easy for me?

-Ali: I'm not saying that! I just wish you would…

-Cam: (walking in) Hey, is everything okay in here?

-Daniel: Yeah, I was just leaving.

-Ali: No you stay… I'll go!

Cam followed Ali out of the gym. He could tell she was upset. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were teary.

-Cam: I thought you wanted to work out in the gym?

-Ali: I did but now I just want to be alone.

-Cam: (stepping in front of her) I don't think so. You have to deal with me for at least an hour, so you chose what we're going to do. But you're not ditching me.

-Ali: I'm really not in the mood for anything.

-Cam: When was the last time you danced?

-Ali: What?

-Cam: You heard me!

-Ali: a few weeks, I guess…

-Cam: Come on. You need to get you're groove back.

They had a little fun dancing around in Aliana's make shift studio. But after a while Cam was ready for a serious workout. He pulled out a couple of practice staffs for them to do a little sparing.

-Ali: So how did you know that would cheer me up?

-Cam: Well, I know what cheers me up, I figured it might work for you too.

-Ali: (sarcastically) dancing cheers you up?

-Cam: No, smarty pants. Remember running the training course with me when we got back from the Lenux Galaxy. I was pretty bummed out about some stuff that went down with me and Vala. Running those training exercises made me feel better.

-Ali: So dancing is my thing.

-Cam: Yup.

-Ali: Well then I guess I'll be spending a lot of time down here dancing, for the next couple of days.

-Cam: Work not keeping you busy?

-Ali: No. I put in a request for a few days off. Daniel and I were supposed to go somewhere special for Valentines day. So my first real Valentines day is a bust.

-Cam: Why don't you come to Vegas with me and MJ?

-Ali: No, wouldn't want to impose…

-Cam: Are you kidding? C'mon on. It'll be fun. My friend Darryl is letting me stay in his penthouse suite at this swanky Vegas Casino. I'm sure there's room for 1 more.

-Ali: You're serious? Vegas?

-Cam: Take it or leave it. MJ and I are headed out tomorrow morning for 2 days of drinking and gambling.

-Ali: Okay, I'm in. I've never gambled before.

-Cam: You've never had a Valentines Date, never gambled… You need to get out more.

Sam was busy working on a project in her lab when Jack came by to see her. She was pleasantly surprised to see him smiling at her in the doorway. She waved for him to come in and gave him a kiss.

-Sam: I thought you'd be gone by now. Is the Daedalus delayed?

-Jack: Nope. I'm not going. Carolyn and Anna can handle things with Maj. Hailey.

-Sam: So that means you can keep your next appointment with Dr. Matthews.

-Jack: (sigh) I'm done talking about what happened. Hell I don't even remember any of it.

-Sam: Because you were drugged by one of your own people…

-Jack: And I've talked about it… exhaustedly… Really what I want is for things to go back to normal. Speaking of normal, I have a little something special planned for us.

-Sam: Oh, do tell.

-Jack: You have to wait 2 more days.

-Sam: Oh, Jack, I'm pulling duty all night Valentines evening. I thought you were going to be gone, so…

-Jack: I know. Don't worry, it's all under control. Do you have plans for tonight?

-Sam: No. Vala was trying to talk me into going out to the spa with her later, but I'm really not up for it.

-Jack: You should go. You need some down time and to have a little fun.

-Sam: This is fun.

-Jack; Oh right. I'm married to a nerd.

-Sam: And you love it.

-Jack That I do… that I do.

Ch4) Reconnecting

Later that evening, Cam met up with MJ. He was thrilled about their trip to Vegas. But he could tell by the look on MJ's face that the young man was not as thrilled.

-Cam: Hey, I hope you're packed and ready to go. We leave first thing in the morning for 2 days and 2 nights of the Las Vegas party scene.

-MJ: Sorry, Sir, you're gonna have to count me out.

-Cam: Naw, you're not bailing on me. Don't make me order you…

-MJ: Sir, please don't. There's a team going to check out one of Varro's sources. We're trying to find out what's going on in the New Alliance camp. SG16 has been gone for almost a month, and I haven't been able to make contact with Char. This whole thing has me so on edge. I just want to be here in case something goes down. My sister, and the woman I love are both in the middle of this.

-Cam: I can stick around in case something does go down.

-MJ: No way. You've been looking forward to this for weeks. Have a good time. I got this. I know it won't be as much fun going solo.

-Cam: Actually, Aliana is tagging along.

-MJ: Well there you go. It'll be like having a date.

-Cam: Not hardly. She barely drinks, doesn't gamble, and she thinks reading books and listening to classical music is fun.

-MJ: it won't be so bad. You've gotten her doing a whole lot of cool stuff around here. Just do the same thing when you get to Vegas.

-Cam: I hope you're right.

Vala was a bit nervous to go see Aliana. The last time they spoke, she practically had a melt down, and said some very upsetting things to her friend. She wanted to make it up to her. Not to mention she was dying to get off the base and Dr. Matthews said she had to be accompanied by someone. Vala knocked on the door of Ali's quarters as she walked in.

-Vala: Hi. Mind if I come in?

-Ali: (still a little upset with her) No . You can come in.

-Vala: I am so sorry about what happened the other day. I was so stressed out about my situation, that I took it out on everyone around me. You didn't deserve to find out about Daniel and the Reece androids like that.

-Ali: I know you were in a bad place when you said that. It doesn't matter anyway. I guess Daniel has moved on.

Aliana knew that Jen had accused Vala of sleeping with Daniel. She wanted to know if it was true, but she didn't know how to ask. Perhaps it was none of her business to know. Vala could see that something was on Ali's mind. Perhaps the girls night out would help her open up.

-Vala: I want to make it up to you. I made an appointment at the spa for us at 7pm.

-Ali: I don't know…

-Vala: It'll be fun. Nails, exfoliating, waxing the whole bit. Besides I can't go without you. Dr. Matthews is making me take a chaperone, and Sam won't come. I know you will enjoy it. And it will give us some bonding time.

-Ali: All right, I'll go. Just let me finish packing.

-Vala: What are you packing for?

-Ali: I got suckered into a trip to Vegas with MJ and Cam. Seems I can't say no to anyone these days.

-Vala: I wish I could go…

-Ali: Oh, how thoughtless of me. I'm sure there's room for one more…

-Vala: No. I am not allowed to leave Colorado Springs… even with a chaperone. Dr. Matthews seems to think I'll get into trouble.

-Ali: I'm going to change and then we'll be off to the spa.

She zipped up her suitcase and went to the bathroom to change. Vala couldn't help but be curious about what she packed. Her outfits were stunning, but her PJs and undergarments were far less flattering. Vala went through her dresser and pulled out some far more appealing things. She thought it was a shame that Aliana was such a pretty girl, but had no sense of sexy. She pulled out the thermal pajamas and replaced them with a couple of satin numbers, and had the case zipped back up before Aliana came out. As they left her quarters they saw Sam coming their way.

-Sam: Hey, I'm glad I caught up with you. Do you still have room for one more?

-Vala: The more the merrier.

They had fun getting facials and waxed. Vala even got vajazzled. Sam was glad that Jack convinced her to go. It was nice to have fun outside of the SGC. But now she wanted to get back and be with Jack. Aliana wished that she could do this for the next couple of days. She couldn't imagine how hanging out with a couple of drunken smelly guys would be as enjoyable as this.

Aliana headed back to her room and saw Cam waiting for her at the door. He gave her a smile as she approached.

-Cam: Well, you look incredible.

-Ali: Vala took Sam and me to the spa for the evening. It was refreshing.

-Cam: And tomorrow is going to be pretty awesome. I just wanted to let you know MJ bailed on us.

-Ali: Really? Maybe it'd be better if you went. You aren't going to have much fun with me…

-Cam: No way. I need you to keep me outta trouble. Come on. I know that this is going to be a lot of new experiences for you, but I promise you will have fun. And because I am such a cool friend, I've got a couple of things planned for you. We're going to see one of those musical shows, The Remington Spectacular presents Love Unending. That's one I think you'll like and Masters of Illusions. I've never been to a magic show or a musical, so those will be new to me.

-Ali: Really? You planned this, just because I'm going?

-Cam: I want you to have fun. And I think you're going to have fun at the Casinos.

-Ali: (smiling) Okay, I guess this isn't going to be as bad as I thought.

-Cam: Oh, wow. Well, in that case, I'm going to have to pull out all the stops. I'm going way past not so bad, and shooting for… unforgettable.

CH5) Private Moments

Sam walked into the Generals quarters and found Jack relaxing on the couch already in his pajama pants and T-shirt. When she walked in she was absolutely glowing. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV, as she came towards him. He pulled her down to sit with him on the couch.

-Jack: Looks like you enjoyed yourself.

-Sam: I did. We had a really good time. I'm glad you talked me into it.

-Jack: So, what did you ladies do?

-Sam: Why don't we go to the bedroom and I'll show you.

-Jack: That's a great idea.

Jack laid across the bed and motioned for Sam to come closer. He was just getting warmed up when the emergency line rang. She tried to control herself as she answered the phone.

-Sam: Hello, this is Dr. O'Neill. (pause) Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Okay, I'll be right there.

She hung up the phone and then crawled off of Jack. He looked disappointed, as she started getting dressed.

-Jack: Hey, what's going on.

-Sam: We have a slight emergency in one of the labs. I'm going to have to go get things under control.

-Jack: You need me to do anything? Not just yet. I should be able to control the situation. –Sam: I'll keep you posted. But we're going to have to take a rain check.

-Jack: No worries. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow.

Cam stopped by Daniel's office. He needed to let his friend know what was going on before he and Ali left. Even though the trip with Ali wasn't technically a date, he didn't want Daniel to find out from someone else and get the wrong idea.

-Cam: Hey, Jackson, you got a minute.

-Daniel: Sure Mitchell. What's up?

-Cam: You know that trip to Vegas I've been planning…

-Daniel: Yeah. You've been talking about it for a while now.

-Cam: Well, MJ isn't going to be able to make it. But I didn't want to cancel…

-Daniel: I'm sure you'll find someone to go. I know there are plenty who would find a trip to Vegas, fun and exciting.

-Cam: Right… Ummm, Ali is going to go with me.

-Daniel: Oh. (taking a moment to let it sink in) So, is this a date?

-Cam: We're just friends.

Daniel was quiet for a moment. This scenario was eerily familiar to him. Just a couple of years ago he had a similar conversation with Cam about Carolyn. It hurt a lot more than he had imagined. Part of him was glad that they were just friends, but the other part of him knew they needed to move on.

-Cam: I just wanted you to know what's going on, so you wouldn't hear about it from someone else.

-Daniel: Thanks. It's good that she's doing things that make her happy.

The next morning Vala went to see Daniel. He was with Reece 1 and 2 as they were being monitored by Eli and Joe Altman. They were almost done with the neurological readings, and soon Amanda and Reece 1 would be able to go to area 51 to work.

-Vala: There you are. I've been hoping to talk to you.

-Daniel: What's up?

-Vala: I never got a chance to talk to you about what happened the other day.

-Daniel: Vala, It's okay. I know that you've been going through a lot.

-Vala: (giving him a big smile) So what are you plans for this Earth holiday? The day of Love!

-Daniel: No plans. I'll probably get some work done. Try to keep busy.

-Vala: You should go to Vegas with Cam, MJ and Ali.

-Daniel: You mean Cam and Ali on there non date. No thanks.

-Vala: So it's just the two of them going?

-Daniel: Yup. I guess MJ didn't want to go.

-Vala: Well that sucks. If I know Cam… and I do… He and Ali will be having sex by sunset.

-Daniel: No way. Ali isn't that kind of girl. And I don't think he's her type.

-Cam: Oh sweet, naive Daniel. A guy like Cam is any girl's type.

6) What Happens in Vegas

Cam walked Aliana from the car to the air field. He had a huge surprise for her right off the bat. They walked out to a landing pad where a helicopter was waiting for them.

-Cam: here we go.

-Ali: oh, wow. We're riding in a helicopter?

-Cam: Nope. We are flying it.

-Ali: I've never flown one.

-Cam: I'm a great teacher and you are a fast learner. Let's go.

Aliana was a bit nervous even though she'd been on a spaceship and through a worm whole. But Cam was a great teacher, and the trip to Vegas was a lot of fun. They landed the chopper on the top of the Casino, where the air traffic controllers were expecting them.

From there the concierge escorted them to the penthouse suite. The suite was massive and luxurious. The suite was one giant great room with a catering kitchen a large living room and an open bedroom area. They were awe struck by the lavish yet sleek room.

-Cam: You can take the bed. There should be a sleeper in the sofa or (opening a large wall cabinet) I can pull down the Murphy bed.

-Ali: (Plopping down on the plush California king bed) This is so nice. I love it.

-Cam: Well don't get too comfortable. We have dinner in a coupe of hours, then the show at 5pm.

-Ali: Cam look. There is a Jacuzzi in the room. And I bet this view is amazing at night.

-Cam: There's 2 bathrooms, so pick the one you want.

-Ali: I'll take this one. It's got the walk in closet.

-Cam: Ok, how about we change and get a little sight seeing before dinner.

-Ali: Sounds great.

The casino was pretty spectacular as were the surrounding grounds. They walked around for a little while and then went to Dinner. Aliana was amused by Cam's stories of growing up in Kansas. Then it was time for the show. Cam wasn't really looking forward to watching a musical, but he was pleasantly surprised. The dancers were amazing, as well as the spectacular lights and acrobatics by some of the performers. So far this mini vacation was a lot of fun.

Finally it was time to hit the casino. This was what Cam had come for, and he was ready to party. Aliana was ready too. The dinner and show were perfect for her, but she was excited to do something new.

The casino was in full swing. Cam took her to grab some chips for them to gamble with. Ali didn't like the idea of blowing money, but she figured it was for fun. Cam wanted her to loosen up and enjoy the party. A waitress went buy and Cam bought them both a glass of champagne. He drank his down while Ali sipped hers. They first went to the craps table, were some guy was losing his shirt. The game was on so Cam placed a bet.

-Ali: So what are you betting on?

-Cam: This is a game of odds. He rolled a nine, so now we place our bets here. He's going to roll the dice, trying to get a nine. He already did the first part, so now If he rolls a 7 before the nine, he loses. If he rolls the nine first then he wins. We can make a specific bet here (pointing to the middle of the table). But for now let's do pass line. We win if he rolls the nine before the seven, but if he rolls a 2,3 or twelve, we lose. Don't pass line or don't pass line is the opposite.

-Ali: Okay, got it.

She had good instincts. Several players went and she was right 3 out of 4 times. Cam was impressed and took her to the blackjack table and the poker table. To his surprise she was amazing at poker, and they started winning big. The dealer started looking at him and Ali funny, which put Cam a little on guard.

-Cam: How are able to do this? You just learned this game.

-Ali: It's easy… I know what card he's dealing from the cards he picks up and shuffles.

-Cam: (speaking in a low voice) So you know what cards are in everyone's hands?

-Ali: Yes, of course.

-Cam: Okay, lets go.

He discretely folded his hand and left the table. Ali was a bit disappointed. She was having fun and loved winning. She finished her first glass of champagne and was working on the second.

-Ali: Aww, I like that game…

-Cam: You were counting the cards. That's a big no no in Casino land. Let's try Roulettes.

-Ali: Okay. How do I play.

-Cam: the dealer is going to spin the roulette table and drop the ball. You have just a few seconds to place the bet. You can bet on a row or a block by putting your chips at the beginning of the row or the middle of the block. Smaller bets are for color, red or black, or for even or odd number. You can bet on a specific number…

-Ali: red 18!

-Cam: What?

-Ali: It's going to land on red 18.

-Cam: You think so…

Cam placed his chips at the end of the row that contained the red 18, just before the dealer closed the bets. Sure enough it landed on red 18. The dealer pushed Cam's winnings to him and then started the next round. She spun the table and then dropped the ball. Aliana watched and listened closely for a couple of seconds and then told Cam to put his chips on red 32. He did and a few seconds later the dealer closed the table for bets. She called the next few rounds and Cam was careful to only bet in streets or blocks as to not draw too much attention. After winning big, Ali took Cam to the dance floor and had some more fun. Cam had a great time and soon realized it was after 1am.

-Cam: happy Valentines day Dr. Sinclair.

-Ali: And a happy Valentines day to you Col. Mitchell.

-Cam: We better get outta here. The casino security is staring us down pretty hard.

-Ali: Okay, but I was having so much fun.

They went back to the penthouse. Cam brought up a bottle of champagne to celebrate their day of firsts. He unbuttoned his shirt and poured them both a drink. Aliana admired the view from the windows. The full wall ceiling to floor windows perfectly framed the city lights.

-Cam: That was pretty incredible! How did you do that.

-Ali: I don't know. It just made sense. It's all math and science, I guess… (looking out the window) Cam, come look at this. Isn't it gorgeous?

-Cam: (walking over to her and handing her a glass of Champaign) Looks good from here… The view I mean… and you do too. You look incredible tonight.

-Ali: (smiling) Thanks. And you were a lot of fun. This was not at all what I expected. You know a couple of days ago, I was absolutely miserable. All I could think about was how lonely I was. Last night spending time with Vala and Sam, and then today with you… I think I finally realize that I can be happy again.

-Cam: Well, I'm there with you. Trying to find a way to be happy, without the person you thought you'd be with. This is the first time that I've spent time with another woman, and thought it was possible to really move on with someone else… I mean… I better stop talking now.

-Ali: I was just thinking the same thing.

-Cam: Which part, about moving on or me shutting up?

-Ali: Both.

He leaned over and kissed her. It was just a small kiss on the lips, but it lasted more than a few seconds. Aliana could feel her heart beating so hard she felt like it would pump out of her chest. They both looked at each other for a moment. He took her glass from her and sat both of the glasses on a small table. He needed a moment to think about what he was doing. He could be impulsive sometimes, and he didn't want to do something if Aliana would regret it. He felt her hand gently touch his arm and he turned to her. He took one look at her and decided what the heck. You only live once.

He kissed her again, this time he noticed how she pulled herself close to him. The kiss didn't end, and neither of them seemed to want it to. Cam opened his mouth and let his tongue slide into her mouth. She opened her mouth accepting him fully. Now he had his arms around her pressing his body against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair allowing herself to indulge in him. He kissed her again, before laying her on the bed. Before they knew it they were making love .

-Cam: You all right?

-Ali: (smiling) I'm… I'm fine. I can't believe we just did that.

-Cam: You've really never had a friend turn lover before?

-Ali: No… just Daniel. And now you.

-Cam: So you're sayin you never been with a guy before Jackson? How does a girls as gorgeous as you manage that?

-Ali: (shaking her head) My life was always about learning, studying, and teaching… There was never any time or thought put into anything else… until I went to the SGC.

-Cam: Well… that explains a few things.

-Ali: Oh, like what?

-Cam: nothing… nothing… I'm just teasin' ya. We have a full day planned tomorrow, how about we hit the shower and get some sleep.

-Ali: You mean together?

-Cam: If you think you can hang…

-Ali: I'm in.

CH7) Be My Valentine

Valentines day at the SGC was just a regular day for many, But for some it was a day of revealing crushes and planning dates. Despite Vala's recent indiscretions, she still received lots of treats from secret admirers. All the chocolates and flowers delighted her. She thought it was a shame that Malcolm was still in DC. She was sure he would have given her something really nice.

Daniel was not amused by all the fuss being made around the base. He was miserable with thoughts of Aliana and Cam constantly bombarding his mind. It was all he could do to stay focused on his work. He spent a little time with Amanda Perry. Her last name was being changed so that she could eventually mingle back into society. He felt badly for her. She had taken the news of Rush's death quite hard.

-Daniel: I thought you'd be more excited about going back to work, with a new body and new outlook on life.

-Amanda: I was, but it won't be the same without Nicolas. I loved him so much. He's what kept me going when everything seemed hopeless. I thought I would see him again.

-Daniel: When my wife died, I took it pretty hard. I didn't think love would ever happen for me again, or that I'd ever be truly happy again. But after some time, I found someone who made me happy, and I fell in love again.

-Amanda: You fell in love with Aliana. But you two aren't together now. What is your wife was the one you were supposed to spend your life with, and she's gone?

-Daniel: I believed that for a very long time. But then I met Aliana. And for the first time I saw my future with someone other than Sha're. I know we aren't together any more, but I still love her, with all my heart. I'd be devastated if anything happened to her. My point is, that you can move on with your life. It might not be easy, but I know you can do this.

Joe Altman came into the lab. Everything went well and all the test results were good. Amanda and Gin would no longer have to be monitored. She would essentially be free to start her new life. But deep down inside, Amanda was in too much pain to contemplate her future. A life without Nicolas was not what she wanted. .

-Joe: The IOA is going to have everything set up for you by the time you get to Area 51. They could use your help with the rebuilding, and recovery of all the technology and artifacts.

-Amanda: I have some projects that I was working on. Can I use an office here to check on their status.

-Joe: I don't see why not. You're clearance and security codes should be updated within an hour.

-Amanda: That's wonderful. I really need to get back to work.

-Joe: (to Daniel) So have you seen Aliana today?

-Daniel: Ah, she went to Vegas yesterday, with Mitchell.

-Joe: Oh wow, I didn't know. I was kind of hoping… never mind, it's no big deal. I better get back to work.

Daniel finished up and decided he needed to do something. The whole situation with Aliana was a disaster, and he was miserable and heart broken. He went up a few levels and down a busy corridor until he was at the right place. He knocked on the door of Dr. Matthews's office.

-Donna: Come in.

-Daniel: Hi. I was wondering if you had some time to see me. I didn't make an appointment.

-Donna: Of course come in and have a seat. I was wondering when you would come.

Eli walked Gin back to her quarters. She couldn't help but notice how everyone exchanged gifts and cards.

-Gin: What is happening?

-Eli: It's a silly Earth tradition. It's Valentines day. This is the day were everyone takes the opportunity to shower the person they love with gifts, or to profess their love to some poor unsuspecting friend or co-worker. It's just crazy.

-Gin: Why do you say that?

-Eli: Well because if you love someone you should let them know all the time. Not wait for one trivial day. And then forget all about it the next day.

-Gin: Well I don't think it's silly. It sounds sweet and romantic. I would think it quite sad for those who don't receive something from their loved one.

-Eli: Eh, I suppose.

She looked a little disappointed. Just a minute ago she didn't even know about the tradition and now she felt sad to be left out. She opened the door to her room and inside was a lovely bouquet of Carnations and a plush Teddy Bear. She put her hands over her mouth and looked at Eli. He was grinning ear to ear.

-Eli: You didn't think I would leave you out did you. Happy Valentines Day.

-Gin: Eli… Thank you. Where did you find these flowers?

-Eli: We call them carnations. I saw that you created some in your virtual world based on your home planet. I thought you'd like to have some.

-Gin: It's like having a little piece of home. Thank you.

-Eli: I'd do anything for you. I love you Gin.

-Gin: you love me… even in this body?

-Eli: The body doesn't matter. I fell in love with you for who you are on the inside.

-Gin: I love you too. I wish I could show you, but I'm afraid. This body is so different…

-Eli: We can take our time.

She walked Eli to her bedroom and closed the door. She kissed him, and it felt good, and natural. As they kissed Eli noticed it was getting a little harder. Gin tried to control it, but it wasn't as easy as she had hoped. She got better after a few more minutes, and it felt nice again.

She stepped away from Eli, and took off her clothes. He swallowed hard as he watched her new body. She was hot, and Eli liked itThey laid on the bed together and started making out. It was great… at first. But the more excited and turned on Gin became the more forceful she was. Unfortunately, Gin wrapped her legs around him so hard that he wrenched in pain.

-Gin: Eli! I'm so sorry, I hurt you!

-Eli: (wincing in pain) Ah, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to.

-Gin: (in tears) This isn't going to work, is it?

-Eli: It will work. We just have to take our time. (wiping her cheek) Look… real tears.

-Gin: (sniffling) Real tears… that's …

-Eli: That's amazing. You are amazing. Come here.

Eli held Gin in his arms for the rest of the night, until they both were fast asleep.

CH8) Jack of Hearts

Jack had quite a busy day. Mostly he had to make sure everyone was working. Everyone seemed so easily distracted on Valentines Day. He wasn't too hard on them though. There was nothing urgent that needed attention, and no emergencies to handle. It was now 4pm and he had plans with Sam. He strolled back to his quarters and found Sam almost dressed and ready to go.

-Sam: It's about time. You said we needed to be ready by 4:30.

-Jack: Don't worry. I'll be ready.

-Sam: Are you going to tell me where we are going?

-Jack: Nope. You'll find out in a half an hour.

Jack quickly jumped in the shower and then got dressed. He kept it casual with a pair of slacks and a Polo shirt. Sam looked amazing in her dress. She didn't even have to try. When she was done she did a little spin to show off for him which he loved. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

-Jack: I almost don't even want to leave this room.

-Sam: Is that so. Play your cards right and we'll end up back here. Shouldn't we get going?

-Jack: (Looking at his watch) We have about a minute to spare.

He kissed her again this time a little longer than before. As he did a beam of light flashed down on them and they were beamed away. The next thing Sam knew, they were on board the Daedalus on the private observation deck. Through the massive viewing windows they looked upon Earth. It was a beautiful back drop. There was another flash and a table appeared. It was fully laid out with complete with candles, flowers, dinner and desert. Jack walked her over to the table. But before they sat down, he picked up a small box labeled Tiffany's, and handed it to her.

-Jack: I got something for you.

-Sam: You shouldn't have.

She opened the box and inside was a beautiful necklace with a small circle pendant. It had diamonds going around it and in the center was a beautiful blue stone.

-Sam: (smiling) It's the Stargate. What's the stone in the middle? I've never seen anything like it.

-Jack: That's something I got from Daniel. It's a stone from Abydose.

-Sam: The first planet we gated to together. This is beautiful… and perfect.

She gave him a kiss and they sat down for dinner. It was a perfect dinner on the Daedalus with Earth as the backdrop. After dinner they talked over wine and desert, and even did a little slow dancing as Jack hummed a little tune. But like a fairytale it had to come to an end. As Jack led Sam into a smooth dip, they were beamed back into their quarters.

-Jack: This is what I've been waiting for.

Sam laughed blissfully as she collapsed on the bed. Jack followed suit and joined her, snuggling her close to him.

Malcolm hurried down the hallways of the SGC. He looked at his watch and growled at the time. It was already 11:45pm. He had something special for Vala. He carried a dozen roses, a heart shape box of chocolates and a smaller box with a ring. He knew that they'd only been dating for a few weeks, but it was the best of his life, and he didn't think he'd ever find someone as perfect for him as Vala. He went to her room first but she wasn't there. He finally made it back to his quarters. He was surprised to find Vala laying across his bed asleep in the buff.

Malcolm sat his gifts on the dresser and tried to wake her, but she was too far asleep. He looked over and saw two glasses and a bottle of Alien liquor that was half gone. He figured she had partied without him. He poured himself a drink and then stripped out of his clothes. He couldn't even drink half a glass because it was so strong. He laid in the bed next to her and admire her body. Tomorrow he was going to ask her.

CH9) Stays in Vegas

Cam and Ali had a long day running around Las Vegas. They went to the several casinos and Went to dinner and a show. Neither one would admit it, but they both wanted to get back to the room. No sooner did they get in the door, they were on each other. They were kissing each other hard with their tongues, relishing in each others taste. Cam backed her into a dresser, and wedged himself between her legs. She finally got some air when Cam began to kiss her neck and shoulders. She needed to speak but she could hardly breath or think. The thrill of being ravished by Cam was quite overpowering.

-Ali: (taking deep breaths) Cam… I think… we should talk.

-Cam: (looking her face to face and breathing heavy) I know… I know we need to talk, but I think we both have an idea what needs to happen. So maybe we should just enjoy what's happening right now. If you still want this to happen…

-Ali: I do. I want this…

-Cam: So do I.

Aliana nodded and Cam walked her over to the bed and stripped her clothes off.

-Cam: Don't be scared. I want you to trust me, okay…

Aliana could only nod as he kissed her and they made love.

-Cam: You are so damn beautiful…

-Ali: Don't stop. I want you inside me.

Finally they were completely spent. Neither one had the energy to go at it again, as much as they wanted to. This would possibly be their one and only time together. They had no idea what would happen, but they needed to talk. They had to return to the SGC in a few hours, so now was the time.

Cam pulled Ali close to him allowing her to rest on his chest. They just sat there for a little while, both contemplating what they needed to say.

-Ali: We need to talk.

-Cam: I know. I'm just wishing we could just be like this for a while longer.

-Ali: We have to go back to Stargate Command soon.

-Cam: …and back to Jackson and Vala.

-Ali: I wish I could say that I'm completely over Daniel, and ready to move on, but I still love him. I know that it's over between him and I, but it still hurts so much.

-Cam: That hurt may never go away completely, but I understand. I've been dealing with my break up with Vala for months, and I still love her.

-Ali: So where does that leave us?

-Cam: I think we just need more time. The thing is I could see myself moving on with you. But we both have to be ready. You're the real deal. If or when, we try this relationship thing out, I want us to both be 100% in.

-Ali: I feel the same way. It would be too hard for me to be in a relationship with you and still be in love with Daniel. That wouldn't be fair to either of us.

-Cam: What do you want Ali?

-Ali: I want… to be loved for who I am, by a man who knows who and what I am. I want to get married and have a couple of children, and still be a part of this amazing thing called the Stargate Program.

-Cam: Wow… So do I. How about we make a pact?

-Ali: A pact? Like scouts or blood brothers…

-Cam: (laughing) I was thinking. Let's wait 6 months.

-Ali: 6 months for what?

-Cam: You take six months to either work things out with Jackson or get over him… And I will do the same with Vala. Then atb the end of the 6 months if we're both still single… let's just get married, or have a couple of kids… or both. Whatever we want, and just forget about all our problems with love.

-Ali: (laughing) Are you kidding? That's kind of crazy!

-Cam: I operate in the relm of crazy. (Laughing) seriously though. We get along great, you seem to like my crazy stories, I know that Ba'al is you bio daddy, We can stay in the Stargate Program forever as far as I'm concerned, and most importantly… we have amazing sex.

-Ali: (smiling) You are serious, aren't you.

-Cam: I know how strongly I feel about you and I think you feel the same. So let's just go for it.

-Ali: Okay, you've got a deal… 6 months.

-Cam: Deal.

He held up his pinky and she did the same. They interlocked them making a pinky swear and then finalized the deal with a kiss.

CH10) Love Killer

Eli had spent the entire night with Gin. Reece 2 had allowed Gin to remain so that they could spend the entire night together. He woke up early and realized he was in need of a shower and a change of clothes.

-Eli: Gin, I have to go.

-Gin: please don't go. I don't want this to end.

-Eli: I'm just going to shower and change. How about I pick you up to go to the lab?

-Gin: That would be great.

-Eli: And Reece 2 doesn't mind that you're spending so much time… out?

-Gin: No, she doesn't seem to mind. She's… learning through my experiences.

-Eli: Oh… right…

-Gin: Oh, I hope this isn't too strange for you.

-Eli: No… no… It's not strange. It's our unique situation.

He gave her a kiss and hopped out of the bed. He tried not to be embarrassed while throwing on his clothes. He left the bedroom and walked into the main living quarters where he saw Amanda sitting in a chair. He was certain it was her because Gin and Amanda's facial expressions were much more natural than the Reeces. She looked sad and ominous sitting in the dark, and it caught him off guard.

-Eli: Amanda? You scared the crap outta me. Why are you sitting here in the dark? (pause) Are you all right.

-Amanda: (shaking her head) No… I'm not all right.

She started crying softly and Eli went to her side. He had no idea what was wrong with her. He figured all he could do was talk to her and hope that this wasn't something wrong with the programming.

-Eli: Tell me what's wrong so we can fix it.

-Amanda: (in a low harsh voice) You lied to me.

-Eli: What?

Before Eli could react or respond in any meaningful way, Amanda forced her android hand into his head. He was powerless to speak. All he could do was stay on his knees almost paralyzed.

-Amanda: You told me Nicholas was too busy to come see me. You said he was working hard, trying to help us. But he wasn't. He's dead, and it's your fault! You were supposed to make sure the stasis pods were functioning, but didn't. And now Nicholas is gone.

The next thing Eli knew, he was experiencing a tremendous amount of pain and then he was unconscious. Amanda had no intention of killing Eli. She wanted Eli to suffer the way she had suffered. She wanted to kill Gin. She pulled her hand from Eli's head and his body hit the ground with a thud.

Gin was in her room but heard the strange sound of something hitting the ground. She got out of bed and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. When she opened the door she was met by Amanda's hand going into her head. She was completely caught off guard and Reece 2 quickly tried to intervene. But it was too late. Amanda downloaded a virus into the android that would erase Gin forever. Reece 2 went into a near catatonic state as her computer programming began to fight to save Gin. The android fell to the ground immediately when Amanda removed her hand.

Reece one was trapped inside the android body. Her base code rewritten by Amanda, she was a prisoner in the mind, unable to stop Amanda from the destructive path she was on. And Amanda wasn't done. She blamed Daniel for getting Rush involved with the Icarus project. But most of all, she blamed Jack. He was in charge of Home World Command during the whole ordeal with Destiny. Everything that happened, everything that went wrong, and every life that was lost…. She blamed him!

Vala woke up early with Malcolm's arm and leg draped across her body. She slowly slid from underneath him and got dressed. She looked at the flowers and box of candy that he had bought for her. They were beautiful. Then she saw the smaller box. She opened it and saw a ring with a lovely diamond on it. She started to panic a little bit. Surely Malcolm wasn't thinking of proposing to her. She closed the box and looked at Malcolm. She knew there was no way she could commit her life to him. He was good for her, for now, but she knew who she wanted. She quietly slipped out of his room and started down the hallway.

All she could think about was Cam and Aliana. She had to know what happened.

Cam and Ali arrived at the base early in the morning. The trip had been fun and very unexpected. But they were both clear on their feeling. They would give it six months and then see where they stood.

-Cam: As far as I'm concerned, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. If you want to tell anyone what went down that's fine with me, but no one will here about it from me.

-Ali: Thank you for your discretion.

-Cam: It's cool. We're still on for later today.

-Ali: I will be there, ready to wield my Sodan staff.

-Cam: Practice staff… I don't want you to kill me!

-Ali: Very funny.

Aliana unpacked her bag and freshened up before heading to her office. Vala came by a short time later to get the details of the Vegas trip. Aliana tried to conceal what had happened but Vala was very intuitive.

-Vala: So how was your trip? Was there lots of alcohol and gambling?

-Ali: Yes there was. But it was fun. (smiling) It was… unexpected.

-Vala: I knew it! You two had sex!

-Ali: What? I didn't say that. I said we had fun. That's all.

-Vala: Oh don't try to deny it. It's as clear as the moon of Pensar.

-Ali: It's what?

-Vala: Never mind that. I knew you had it in you.

-Ali: It didn't help that you packed my bag full of sexy lingerie and panties.

-Vala: Well I was hoping you'd getsex, I just wasn't expecting it to be from Cam. Once I found out MJ wasn't going, I knew you two would do it.

-Ali: Vala, If this has hurt you in anyway, I'm very sorry. It wasn't planned.

-Vala: I know. And I also know how it goes around here we're a small buch, We end up dating our friends exes all the time. It can't be prevented. So what does this mean? Are you two a couple now?

-Ali: No. We're just friends for now.

-Vala: Oh, my kind of friends. Why not be an item. I know Cam's been wanting a committed relationship.

-Ali: We both need more time. Cam is still hung up on you. He's ready to move on, but deep down I think he's hoping you will come around before he finds someone else.

-Vala: And what about you?

-Ali: I really like Cam, a lot. But there's no denying that I'm still in love with Daniel. I would do anything if he would take me back.

-Vala: Well, if you're keeping things in the friends category, I wouldn't tell Daniel about sleeping with Cam.

-Ali: Thanks for the advice. I'm going to see Daniel now.

-Vala: Good luck.

Vala left Aliana's office and all she could think about was Cam. Malcolm was a nice guy, sweet, and good-looking, but Cam was where her passion was. He had her heart. She had tried so hard to fight it before, but now the feeling was too hard to deny.

11) Total Lock Down

Cam and MJ went to the Lab where the Androids had been studied over the past several days. They found Daniel alone reading something on a lap top. Things were very quite.

-Cam: Where's the androids, Wallace, and Altman? This place is dead quit.

-Daniel: Eli and Gin should be here soon. But Amanda is working on her own now. They've both been cleared for duty.

-MJ: So no more security detail?

-Daniel: Nope. We just need to evaluate Gin. Find out where her skills are and hopefully find her something to do around here.

-MJ: Cool. Sir I'd like to head to the gate room. We're still waiting for word from Varro's contact.

-Cam: Sure. I'll go with you.

-Daniel; Mitchell can I talk to you for a minute.

-Cam: Yeah. Go ahead, James. I'll meet you there.

-MJ: (Leaving) Yes Sir.

-Cam: What's up Jackson?

-Daniel: I umm… I wanted to talk to you about Ali. Do you have feelings for her?

Cam wasn't sure how to respond. He decided that it would be best to be vague but honest.

-Cam: She's a sweet kid. I like her… a lot.

-Daniel: (taking a deep breath) So are you two together now?

-Cam: No. We're just friends.

-Daniel: Do you have feelings for her?

-Cam: Jackson, I'm gonna be honest and let you know that I like her a lot. Maybe more than like her a lot. I do have some feelings for her, but we are just friends.

-Daniel: So you're not sleeping together?

-Cam: Jackson, Aliana and I are just friends. The fact is you broke her heart, because you broke up with her. She's a beautiful girl. She will move on… if not with me, then with some other guy. If you haven't noticed, Altman has a huge crush on her. If you can't deal with who she is and accept it, then let her move on.

-Daniel: I still love her.

-Cam: I'm not the one who needs to know that. I gotta go. You need to figure this out before it's too late, Jackson.

Daniel had not intended to be that candid with Cam. But he needed to let his friend know where he stood with Ali, before Cam tried anything with her. Cam walked to the gate room. He did not want to hear what Daniel told him, even though he knew it. Now he just felt like the jerk that sleeps with his friend's girl. He just kept reminding himself that they broke up, and Daniel did date Carolyn, after all.

Aliana met Daniel in the lab. She had been glancing over the reports he, Joe and Eli had made about the androids progress. She was impressed. This morning They were meeting with Gin and Reece 2 in order to evaluate Gin's skill set and find her a job on the base. There was awkwardness between her and Daniel. He desperately wanted to ask her about Vegas, but he was more reluctant to broach the subject with her.

-Ali: This is great news. Amanda and Gin have been cleared.

-Daniel: Yeah. Now they can start adjusting to their new lives. I think Amanda is ready to go to Area 51 and help out there.

-Ali: They need all the help they can get. Dr. Lee hasn't had a break.

-Daniel: (looking at his watch) Gin should be here by now. We were supposed to get started at 7:30.

Aliana was about to say something when the alarms went off. They looked outside the door of the lab and watched as the corridor closed off. Aliana went to her tablet and tried to access the computer system but she couldn't

-Daniel: What's going on?

-Ali: I don't know… some kind of virus. I'm completely shut out of the system.

Corridors started to shut leaving base personnel trapped where they were. It was early so most of the personnel who lived off base were now stuck unable to get on the base. While others were trapped in their quarters or in the cafeteria where they were having breakfast.

Cam was on his way to the control room to meet up with MJ. When the alarms went of he did a quick sprint and just made it to the section of the base that housed the control room. He ran up the steps to find MJ over Walters shoulder, as they tried to figure out what was happening.

-Cam: What the hell's goin on?

-Walter: I have no idea! We're all completely locked out of the system! We have minimal communication and surveillance… but that's it.

-Cam: Try to connect me with General O'Neill. MJ, see what you can find on the surveillance.

-MJ: Col. Mitchell, you're gonna want to see this.

-Cam: Is that one of the androids?

-MJ: Yeah. I don't know which one.

They all watched as Amanda slid her hand into the control panel. The barrier opened. She went through and then it closed behind her. They all looked confused and then Cam stepped up.

-Cam: walter see if you can get me on the intercom to that corridor.

-Walter: You're on.

-Cam: Reece android, can you please identify if you are 1 or 2?

-Amanda: This is Dr. Amanda Perry. Reece is no longer available.

-Cam: What? Amanda… do you know what's going on here?

-Amanda: You'll find out soon enough.

She put her hand in another panel and the monitor in her corridor went out along with audio communications. Cam and Walter hurried to find out where she was going.

-Walter: Gen. O'Neill's quarters are just a few corridors down in that direction.

-Cam: Get me in contact with someone who's down there.

-Walter: How about a bulletin. That way if anyone can get to her…

-Cam: Do it. (over the intercom) Attention base personnel. If anyone encounters the Reece android containing Dr. Perry, detain her immediately. Do not allow her to access the General quarters. Reece 2 or Gin, please report your location immediately.

-MJ: what can we do Sir?

-Cam: We need to find out if anyone is in the proximity of the disrupter weapons.

-Walter: We have guards posted at all armory locations, but the doors have all been sealed shut. There's no way to get to them.

Vala went back to Malcolm's room after leaving Aliana. She was so depressed about Cam and Ali having sex, that she needed something to take her mind off of them. Malcolm was her distraction.

She pulled off her clothes and crawled back into the bed and under the covers. He was awakened by the sensation of Vala making out with him.

-Malcolm: Oh, god, that feels so good!

-Vala: You like that huh. Well you're going to love this.

-Malcolm: Marry me Vala!

Vala's first instinct was to say no. She didn't feel the same passion for him that she felt for Cam. But Cam was moving on. She had blown it one too many times. Malcolm held her still for a moment and looked seriously into her eyes.

-Malcolm: I'm in love with you. I want to marry you.

-Vala: It's so sudden. I'm still in therapy…

-Malcolm: I know but I'm very serious about us.

-Vala: I will agree to pre engagement. But not an official engagement until I'm done with therapy.

-Malcolm: (smiling) I can live with that.

-Vala: Good, now have some fun, shall we!

There was nothing he liked more in the morning than waking up to a sexy woman. They hardly had time to enjoy it when the base alarms started going off.

-Vala: Really! Right now!

-Malcolm: This can't be good. We better go see what's going on.

Vala went to the bathroom and quickly freshened up while Malcolm got dressed in the room. When they were dressed they went to the door and found themselves locked in. Vala tried to open the door by hacking the control pad, but it was no use.

-Vala: We're stuck in here!

-Malcolm: We have to find a way out of here, and find out what's going on.

Vala tried again to manipulate the key pad, with no success. As she worked they heard Cam's announcement over the intercom. They both looked at each other knowing that this was a bad situation.

Daniel watched Aliana as she tried to bypass the virus and the lock out code, but she couldn't stay on top of it.

-Daniel: What's going on?

-Ali: This virus is mutating and constantly changing. By the time I figure out how to bypass one part, it's mutated and… Ugh!

Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her frustration. As she worked they heard Cam's announcement over the intercom. They both looked at each other astonished.

-Daniel: We aren't far from Jack's quarters. It's two levels and a few corridors from here.

-Ali: (Looking at her tablet) Maybe… If you can get me to their level using the stairwell, I'll keep working on a bypass.

-Daniel: Okay. Come on.

He took her to the stairwell and opened the hatch. He helped her up as she continued to work. Once they made it two levels, they came out and immediately were face with a sealed corridor. Aliana was quickly trying to time and beat the mutating computer virus.

-Daniel: We need to get through here.

-Ali: I'm almost there… Got it.

The barrier started to rise but before it was completely open it started to close again. Daniel quickly pulled Ali to the other side.

-Daniel: What happened, I thought you had it.

-Ali: I did but the virus over road my over ride!

-Daniel: How?

-Ali: Nanites! We need to keep going. I'll just have to open each door, one at a time.

Eli was awakened by the sound of alarms going off. He was groggy and stunned. He tried to recover, but everything was a blur. A minute later he heard Cam's announcement over the intercom. He tried to focus but it was so hard. Then he saw someone laying in the ground.

-Eli: Gin! Oh my god!

He scrambled over to her. The android was laying on the ground with her eye open.

She seemed unresponsive, but he kept trying to talk to her. He managed to get up and go to the door, but it was sealed shut. He went back to her and tried again. Finally he got a response from her, but she was lifeless and stoic.

-Eli: Gin… are you there?

-Reece 2: Gin can not speak.

-Eli: Reece, what's wrong?

-Reece 2: Amanda Perry, has infected me with a virus. The virus is attempting to access Gin and erase her consciousness. It is taking my full concentration to block the virus.

-Eli: What can I do to help you?

-Reece 2: there is nothing. Only Amanda or Reece 1 can stop… I can not talk. I must concentrate.

-Eli: Please, hang on. You can do this.

CH12) A Lover for A Lover

Jack and Sam were asleep in each other's arms when the alarms went off. They both popped out of bed. Jack tried calling Walter by phone and intercom, but neither was working. He and Sam quickly dressed and headed for the door, but the door would not open. They both tried swiping their key, then Sam tried a key pad over ride. As she was working on the over ride, they heard Cam's message over the intercom.

-Sam: Amanda Perry's done this?

-Jack: It must be that android.

-Sam: It can't be. It's written into Reece's base code. She can't do anything like this. Why would she be coming here?

-Jack: I don't know. (grabbing his side arm) But I'm going to be prepared.

-Sam: You know that's not going to do much.

-Jack: It stopped Reece the first time.

-Sam: Only because she chose to shut down instead of repair herself. If she or Amanda are coming for us. We need to get our hands on a disrupter to disable the nanites and then you can shoot to kill.

As they were talking the key pad lit up and the door unlocked.

-Jack: You got it. Let's go.

-Sam: It wasn't me…

Before she could finish her sentence Amanda opened to the door. Jack was able to fire off a couple of shots to her chest but Amanda only flinched. She quickly extended her arm and flung Jack across the room. Sam tried to apprehend her but she body slammed her hard into the ground. Sam let out a painful gasp as she tried to move. Jack wasn't much better as he struggle to get up. He reached for his gun, but as he did he saw the most horrific thing. Amanda formed her arm into a ling thick blade and drove it straight through Sam.

-Jack: NO!

-Amanda: Make one more move and I will slice her in half! Now you're going to learn what it feels like to have the one person you love die!

-Sam: (barely audible) W…why…?

-Amanda: Gen. O'Neill was in charge of the Stargate program! He is the one responsible for all the pain and suffering of everyone on Destiny! He is the one who delayed any rescue efforts for the Destiny crew… And he is responsible for Nicholas' death! Now you are going to be responsible for Samantha's death as well. You can chose to let her have a quick death, or a slow and painful death.

-Jack: You're wrong! You're the one killing her!

-Amanda: Oh no… You are going to. When I remove my hand, she's going to bleed out in about 2 minutes. But if you apply pressure to the wound, she might have 20 minutes…45 at the most.

Before Jack could say another word, Amanda removed her hand, and blood began to gush from Sam's body. Jack ignored every ounce of pain in his broken body and scrambled to her side. He whipped off his shirt and pressed into the wound as hard as he could. He didn't even notice Amanda leaving. All he could think about was Sam. As Amanda went back out into the corridor, she was met by Daniel and Aliana. A smile graced her face as the final piece to her twisted puzzle was now in place. Daniel knew right away Amanda was in charge. She extended both of her arms into long blades and aimed one at Daniel and the other at Ali. They both stopped in their tracks with their arms raised in a non threatening manner.

-Amanda: I knew you would be here. You made it a little faster than I thought you would.

-Daniel: Amanda, what's going on here? Where is Reece?

-Amanda: Reece is no longer available.

-Aliana: How is that possible?

-Amanda: Because of you and Jack. He gave the order to allow you to rewrite Reece's base code.

-Ali: But we changed it back! She shouldn't be able to do any of this.

-Amanda: She didn't do it! I did. You aren't the only genius around here Aliana. I learned how to do it thanks to you. And poor Reece, can't do anything to harm me. She trapped.

-Daniel: And what about the life we had for you and Gin. You're throwing it all away. And Gin will never be allowed to be free now!

-Amanda: I don't care about Gin! She's probably dead by now.

-Ali: What are you talking about?

-Amanda: I implanted a virus in Reece 2 that will erase Gin forever. Now that Samantha has been taken care of, I only have one more thing to do… get rid of you, Aliana!

-Ali: What! Why would you want to do this? I've spent months trying to save you're life.

-Amanda: it's not about you!

-Daniel: This is about Nicholas Rush. You went after Sam to get back at Jack, because he was in charge of Stargate Command. You went after Gin, because Eli, was supposed to make sure all the stasis pods were secure. And Aliana, because of me.

-Amanda: You got Nicholas involved with the Icarus Project. If it wasn't for you, non of this would have happened.

-Daniel: Please don't do this!

-Amanda: I'm going to make you suffer the way I am!

She extended the blade towards Aliana and Daniel pushed her out of the way, getting a massive gash to his arm. Amanda in her furry pushed Daniel against the wall.

-Amanda: You can't stop me!

-Daniel: But Reece can.

-Amanda: I already told you Reece is buried. She can't help you.

-Daniel: You're wrong! Reece is stronger than you think!

Amanda extended her blade hand toward Aliana who was crouched against the wall.

-Daniel: Reece! Please!

-Amanda: NO!

Amanda's blade was against Aliana's chest. She tried to force it in but Reece was struggling to stop her.

-Reece 1: Daniel, I can't stop her!

-Daniel: Yes, you can. You are so strong Reece. You can stop her!

-Reece 1: I can't. I can't do anything to harm her.

-Daniel: If you don't she is going to kill Aliana. She might already have murdered Sam and Gin! You can't let that happen. You have to help us.

-Reece: But she's changed my base code. She is my priority!

-Daniel: If you don't stop her. Then the personnel on this base will get a diruptor weapon to disable you, and then they will kill her.

-Reece: She will die if I don't stop her?

-Amanda: NO! You have to suffer for what you've done.

-Daniel: Reece!

-Reece: Daniel….

Suddenly the android went stiff and fell to the ground. The arm blades went back to their natural form. Daniel srambled to her side. Reece looked at Daniel and without saying a word, closed her eyes. As soon as she closed her eyes, all the barriers opened and the base regained control. Aliana joined Daniel by Reece's side. He looked up and saw blood on her chest, and reality set in. He had almost lost her. He put his arms around her and held her tight. Tighter that he had ever held her before.

-Daniel: I thought I was going to lose you.

-Ali: I'm fine.

-Daniel: I love you so much.

-Ali: I love you too.

-Daniel: (pulling back slightly and looking at her) You're bleeding pretty bad.

-Ali: No it's just a cut. It's not that bad.

-Daniel: (looking at the ground) But where did all this blood come from.

-Ali: (confused) It's not mine.

They noticed a trail of blood coming from the direction of Jack's quarters. He got a sinking feeling in his gut. Amanda said she went after Sam.

-Daniel: Oh my god! Sam!

They ran down the corridor and then down the hall. They heard Jack yelling for help.

-Daniel: Jack!

-Jack: Daniel! We're in here! We need help!

They rounded the corner and couldn't believe their eyes. Sam was laying in a pool of blood while Jack applied pressure to the gaping wound. She was paler than they had ever seen her, almost grey. Her breaths were so shallow that

-Ali: Daniel, call the medical team, we need a stretcher. Tell them to prep the OR and we need blood, LOT of it.

-Jack: Hang on Sam. Help is here. You're going to be all right.

Sam tried to nod. She closed her eyes, which sent Jack into a panic. He wanted to hold her, shake her, do something for her, but he dare not move his hands.

The medics came with a stretcher and moved both her and Jack onto it. Still he kept applying pressure. There was no way he was going to let go. He couldn't lose her. Everything became a blur to him: just sounds and lights moving around him. Finally Aliana went to him so he could remove his hands, but he didn't… he couldn't. She was talking to him but he heard nothing. He only saw Sam's face, so pale like agohs and so lifeless.

-Ali: General, you can let go now.

-Jack: No, I can't let her go.

-Ali: You probably saved her life, but she needs surgery right now, if she's going to make it. You can let go. Trust me.

-Jack: Ok…

He slowly moved his hands and a couple of medics walked him out of the operating room. Daniel was there waiting for him.

-Daniel: Come on, let's get you checked out and cleaned up.

-Jack: No, I need to wait here.

-Daniel: When she comes out of surgery and wakes up, she's going to want to see you. You don't want her to see you like this… covered in her blood… now come on.

CH12) Morning After

The next morning, Eli sat in the observation area of a sealed of lab with Joe Altman. They were busy running scans, and tests on Reece 2 and Gin. He looked down at her and gave her a gentle smile and a wave. She smiled back at him. She was anxious for them to finish running test. Though she was grateful to be alive, she hated being cooped up in a room. The armed guards were back but she figured that was to be expected after what Amada did.

-Eli: I'm sorry you have to go through all this.

-Gin: It's all right. I'm just glad I'm alive. Reece saved me.

-Eli: She did, and I'm grateful.

Daniel sat in the room with Reece 1's body the androids body was lifeless on the exam table. Cam and MJ stood watch along with a team of marines armed with disruptor weapons. The door opened and they were surprised to see Aliana come in. They were under the impression that Altman would be performing the procedure.

-Cam: I thought you'd be resting after that all day surgery yesterday.

-Ali: I got plenty of rest. I really wanted to be here for this.

-Daniel: Are you sure. Yesterday was pretty intense. I'm sure Altman can do this for you.

-Ali: This was my project. I started it, and I should finish it. I can't believe the IOA really wants her gone.

-Daniel: We promised them an android. With or without Dr. Perry, they still want the android. I just wish we could save them both.

Aliana put her hand on Daniel's arm and he put his hand on hers. Cam couldn't help but notice that the two were clearly letting their feelings for each other show. He thought Daniel would be a fool not to take her back.

Aliana began the procedure to remove Amanda's consciousness from the android body. It was quite complex. She wanted to be sure not to do any damage to the android. When she was done they placed the android in a stasis pod and prepared her for transport to Area 51's temporary headquarters. Cam and his team escorted the android leaving Daniel and Aliana alone in the lab.

-Ali: I'd better go back to medical…

-Daniel: Wait…Ali, I was wrong… I should never have let you go.

-Ali: Daniel, don't. You're just thinking like this because of everything that happened yesterday…

-Daniel: You're right. It made me realize how wrong I was. I love you and it doesn't matter if we are together or not. If anything happened to you… I don't knw what I would do. I can't lose you.

-Ali: But I'm still who I am… Ba'al…

-Daniel: I know… and I don't care about Ba'al. I can't be without you. I realize that now.

-Ali: I…

Before she could say another word, he kissed her. And with one kiss, she was gone. She wanted him so badly, that she could no longer resist. She was his.

Jack sat by Sam's side. He had been by her side all night. He had sat by her side many times, as she had done for him. They had been through some things over the past several years, but they never walked away. Times like this made Jack wonder if it was worth it. Nothing was worth losing Sam.

-Sam: (peeking one eye open slowly and speaking in a soft voice) I knew you'd be here.

-Jack: There's nowhere else I would be. You look incredible.

-Sam: I don't believe that… I feel like crap.

-Jack: Believe it. You are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

-Sam: Ah, that's why I love you so much.

-Jack: You are the love of my life, Sam. I don't know what I would do if I lost you.

-Sam: I'm not going anywhere.


	21. Realities of Life

FFCH 21 Realities of Life (Early-Mid March 2013)

~Life Through The Gate

Things had been unusually quiet over the past couple of weeks at Stargate Command. Jack had things well under control. Varro's contact informed them that Thena suspected a spy in her camp and has her key people keeping a close eye on things. Young and his team are considered part of her inner circle, which could be a very good thing. Caroline and Anna were set to return from Labar in a few days. Sam and Aliana spent most of the day in the control room of the SGC updating the computers.

-Ali: I can't believe we actually got the funding for all this new equipment.

-Sam: I'm just glad it was all approved by the IOA before they got their busted android.

-Ali: Yeah, I heard they weren't exactly thrilled.

-Sam Well, Daniel is really good at calming the waters.

-Ali: (smiling) He is…

-Sam: Speaking of Daniel… How are things with you two?

-Ali: Better than before. He's really making an effort to deal with the fact that Ba'al is my father. In fact we have a special night planned and the whole day off together tomorrow.

-Sam: Special plans huh… Is there anything we should know about?

-Ali: (grinning) I don't know… He's being very secretive.

-Sam: Well it sounds romantic.

-Ali: do you know something that I don't?

-Sam: No. Actually, I feel like I've been out of the loop for the past couple of weeks.

-Ali: You've been recovering from major surgery. I think you're excused for not knowing the details of your friend's love lives. I bet you're happy do be back to work.

-Sam: Well, I had a very good doctor to patch me up.

As they were talking the Stargate began to turn and light up. Sam looked at Aliana and then over to Walter.

-Sam: I didn't know we had a team scheduled to come in this evening.

-Walter: We don't. That's why we chose today to upgrade the equipment. (announcing over the intercom) Unscheduled off-world activation.

Sam put down her work and signaled for Aliana to continue. She stood by Walter as he closed the iris and the last chevron encoded. There was a loud noise that sounded much like thunder against the Iris. Sam gave Walter a curious look as he stared at the Stargate with his jaw slightly dropped.

-Sam: What was that?

-Walter: I've only heard that happen once before.

-Jack: (walking in with Daniel) So who's calling?

-Sam: We don't know yet. Something strange just happened with the gate.

-Daniel: What was it?

-Walter: We're getting SG1's IDC.

-Aliana: How is that possible?

-Walter: We're receiving radio transmission…

-Woman's Voice: Stargate Command! Please open the Iris! We're under fire!

-Sam: (recognizing the voice) Who is this?

-Woman's Voice: Sam? It's Dr. Janet Fraiser. We're in trouble and we're under fire! Please!

They heard what sounded like staff weapon fire and her screaming. One of the screams sounded like a child, and another sounded like another woman's voice. Daniel listened intently and then went to the radio communicator.

-Daniel: Janet, this is Daniel Jackson. Who is with you?

-Another woman's voice: Dan'el! Help us!

-Daniel: Sha're!

-Janet: Yes. I'm with Sha're, Martuf, and 2 small children.

-Jack: We have no way to prove who you are.

There was more weapon fire and more screaming, and a baby crying. Sam, Jack and Daniel all looked at each other confused.

-Jack: We have strict protocol after what happened with the alternate Universe SG1…

-Janet: The blast doors are about to be breached! If you don't let us through…

-Sam: Open the Iris!

-Jack: Sam?

-Sam: You heard me open the damn iris!

-Jack: I can't allow that!

-Daniel: Do it Jack! Please!

Jack nodded to Walter and the Iris was opened. Sam and Daniel made a b-line to the gate room, as armed marines took their positions around the gate. They made it to the gate room in time to see Janet run through the gate holding an infant. Sha're was next to come through. She was struck in the arm by staff weapon fire and collapsed to the ground as several blasts came through and struck the gate room.

-Jack: Close the Iris!

-Janet: No Please! Martuf! Jacob!

-Sam: Give them a minute, Jack!

The blast doors were closed to prevent a security breach A few seconds went by, which seemed like an eternity as several blasts exploded around them. Finally Martuf came through the gate with a small boy. He collapsed on the ground as Walter closed the Iris. Janet handed the baby to Sam and ran to Martuf. Daniel was already by Sha're, and had been shielding her from the incoming blasts. Janet went to her first and that is when Daniel saw that Sha're was pregnant.

-Sha're: (to Janet) I am fine… Please. Martuf needs you.

-Janet: (Turning to Martuf) We need help over here! Hang in there Martuf!

Martuf had 2 staff blasts to the back and was unconscious, but the boy seemed to be fine. Aliana grabbed a medical kit and ran down to the gate room. She was met by Cam, MJ and Vala, as the blast doors were being opened.

-Cam: What's going on?

-Ali: Looks like we had a team from an alternate universe gate here, and there are injuries.

-Vala: And just when I was complaining about how quiet things were around here.

The blast doors opened and the room was chaotic. One marine had been gazed in the abdominal area. It didn't look serious so Aliana left Cam to apply pressure until the medical team arrived. She was making her way over to Sha're, when she heard a loud scream coming from both Sha're and Janet.

-Janet: Oh, my God!

-Sha're: No! Stop them!

Everyone looked confused and then they realized that the women were reacting to Vala and Aliana.

-Ali: (going over to Sha're) It's okay. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you.

-Janet: We know exactly who you two are! Don't touch her!

-Sha're: Stay away from me! (to Daniel) What are they doing here Dan'el?

-Daniel: They work here. They are a part of SG1.

-Janet: No… There must be some mistake. Qetesh and her evil spawn Amphitra can't be here! They are deceiving you all!

-Vala: That's not true. I'm not Qetesh!

-Ali: I don't know why you think I'm someone named Amphitra, but my name is Aliana Sinclair and I'm here to help you. You're arm is injured and we should check on your baby.

-Sha're: Do not come near me! I will never trust you again! It does not matter what Universe we are in! I know who you are! And I will never accept you as my sister! You are a monster!

Daniel and Aliana looked at each other in complete confusion. The medical team came in and took over and began to escort them back to the infirmary. Sam was comforting the baby girl that Janet had handed to her, when she noticed the little boy curled up in a ball and not allowing anyone to touch him. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

-Sam: I know you're frightened. But it's going to be ok, I promise.

The boy immediately reached out to Sam and wrapped his arm around her neck. She scooped the boy up in her other arm, still holding the baby. She looked up at Jack who was coordinating things from the control room. His eyes met hers as she carried to two children from the gate room. She was a natural with children.

~Realities Collide

Things began to calm down as the injured were treated in the medical ward. Janet refused to let Aliana help with Martuf, and Sha're wouldn't let the young doctor anywhere near her. Aliana left them to be treated by the other doctors while she treated the injured marine.

Martuf was in bad shape, but his symbiote was in tact and would aid him in his recovery. Sha're was treated by the medics and was given a series of tests to make sure she and her baby were fine. Daniel didn't leave her side through the entire ordeal. It was so strange for both of them. Everything was happening so fast and nobody knew why they had come. Jack was anxious to get some answers. He watched as Sam sat with the little boy and held the baby as the medics were examining them. The boy didn't say a word but he stared intensely at Sam. The little boy clung to her shirtsleeve, assuring that she was no more than arms length away. Jack walked over to them so that he could speak to Sam, but as soon as the boy saw him, he leaped off the medical bed and clung to Jack's leg. Jack stiffened, unsure of how to react.

-Jack: Ok, somebody better start explaining what the Hell is going on here!

-Janet: (walking in) Gen. O'Neill… This little boy is Jacob O'Neill. He's six years old. And this little angel is seven month old Johanna O'Neill. We should talk in private. I don't want to confuse him any more than he probably already is.

Sam's heart was racing a million miles a minute as she looked at the children. Could these really be her alternate reality children… the children she was meant to have with Jack.

Jack tried to gently remove the boy from his leg, but Jacob became upset. Janet kneeled down beside him.

-Janet: It's okay. We just need to go talk for a little while. Can you stay here and help take care of your sister.

Sam held her hand out to him and he quickly went to her and held her hand tight. As much as Sam wanted to know what was going on, she didn't want to let these kids out of her sight.

An observation room was set up for Share and Janet. It was made to be quite comfortable. Daniel went with Sha're and helped her to get comfortable. He had many questions, and she had the answers. Cam and Aliana sat in the observatory, with the glass blacked out so that Sha're could not see Aliana.

Janet went with Jack to his office, were a camera had been set up to record their conversation. He had been as patient as he could muster. He now wanted answers.

Both women began to give their accounts of the situation in their Galaxy that led to their arrival here at Stargate Command.

~The Mother Of All Tales

*Daniel & Sha're

-Daniel: Are you comfortable?

-Sha're: Yes, Dan'el… I am fine.

-Daniel: The baby that you are carrying… The Daniel in you're reality is the father?

-Sha're: Yes. This is our third child.

-Daniel: That's… That's incredible…

-Sha're: Are you not my husband in this… reality?

-Daniel: Well, I was… My Sha're died. She was captured by Apophis, and I wasn't able to save her.

-Shar're: I am sorry. My Dan'el rescued me from Apophis many years ago. You … I mean he came to me while I was pregnant and brought me to Stargate Command. The Tokra removed Amonet. When I gave birth to Shifu, the Ancients took him to Keb. I stayed with you and we had 2 children. Our son Dalen is 7 and our daughter Amara is 3.

-Daniel: Do you have a name for this one?

-Sha're: Her name will be Kayla.

-Daniel: (trying not to tear up) Wow. I'm very happy for you. (taking a deep breath) I need to ask you something. You said that Amphitra was your sister…. What did you mean by that?

-Sha're: ( Circa 1970 Earth time) My mother was found on Abidos many years before I was born. My father Kisuf had been traveling, and found the beautiful young woman naked washed up on the sea shore. He fell in love with her and they were married. This woman was my mother. When I was very young and Ska'ra was just a baby, Ba'al came and took my mother away to be a host for his beloved Qetesh. We don't know much about what happened to my mother, only that sometime later (circa 1984 Earth time) she, as Qetesh, gave birth to the Harcisis child Amphitra. She was never seen again after that. I believe that she tried to kill Qetesh and Ba'al retaliated by killing her.

-Daniel: But you can't be certain that your mother was killed?

-Sha're: We do not know for sure, but there is no other explanation. Ba'al was thirsty for power (circa 1996 Season 1 SG1), and found a new host for Quetesh in a woman named Vala Mal Doran. The 3 planned to somehow conquer and rule the galaxy.

Then Anubis came along (2003 SG1 Season 6-8) and threatened everything that they had worked for. They falsely pledged their allegiance to Anubis in order to gain his trust. Anubis had a plan to genetically clone himself in order to create a descendent of his own possibly a superior host body. The 3 devised a plan to get Kalec to turn against Anubis.

Amphitra had grown into a beautiful teenager. She managed to get Kalec to fall in love with her. They became lovers. She was his one great weakness. She found out that Anubis knew of a weapon that could destroy all life in the galaxy. She killed Kalec and managed to find the device before my Dan'el and our Stargate Command. She somehow possessed great knowledge of Ancient technology and was able to use the device to destroy Anubis. They didn't posses the weapon for long. The Jaffa, Tokra and Tauri forces allied against the Ba'al clan and forced them from Dacara. The Ba'al clan planned to fight for Dacara, but was side-tracked by the Replicators. It took some time but eventually the weapon on Dacara was used to destroy the Replicators. We had heard rumors that the Ba'al clan was gathering forces to wage another war for Dacara, but before the battle was waged, the Ori came.

*Jack and Janet

-Jack: So that's when you and your team were accidentally sent here to our reality by another Alternate Reality SG1 team?

-Janet: Yes. I remember Sam had just found out she was pregnant with Jacob, and was on maternity leave. Our Gen. O'Neill was running homeWorld Command. When the Ori came they unleashed plagues that began to decimate the planets of the Milky Way. That's when our SG1 (Season 9 2006) was given the cure for the prior's plague. Ba'al had already devised a cure, and he and his clan took refuge on a distant planet. The Ba'al clan decided to get inside the Ori forces and destroy them as they had done with Anubis. This time Qetesh was the operative. Some how the Ori impregnated her and a few months later Adria was born. Adria was genetically aged to adulthood in a matter of days. Quetesh tried to convince Adria to join their clan, but Adria was devoted to being the Orisi. With Adria clearly opposing them, they again sought the weapon on Decara. They devised a new plan.

Amphitra surrendered to the SGC. She told us that her name was Aliana and that she was forced to be a host to the Goauld Amphitra. We ran test and determined that she was not a Goauld. We didn't fully understand the readings that they got about her genetic make up, but we noticed a common genetic thread between her and Sha're. This was proof that Sha're was indeed her sister. We thought we were wrong about her being a Harcisis, and that perhaps Ba'al only wanted to use Sha're's mother to be the incubator for the genetically perfect host to their goauld daughter. This made Daniel and Sha're feel closer to Aliana.

-Jack: So you have proof that she was genetically altered to hide her Harcisis genes?

-Janet: I believe so.

-Jack: And why did you come to that conclusion?

-Janet: Because of what happened next…

*Sha're & Daniel

-Daniel: What happened to make you suspect she was lying?

-Sha're: It's very difficult to speak of, but I will tell you. . She took advantage of the connection to form a deep bond with my Dan'el. Aliana was also seducing Cameron Mitchell and soon the two fell in love. Cameron was so in love with Aliana that it seemed she could do no wrong.

The whole time Aliana was actually spying on the SGC and devising a way to get to the weapon on Decara. She used mind control to find out through Cameron how to strategically defeat the Forces protecting Dacara. But finding the code to defeat the Ori would be much more difficult. For that she needed my Dan'el. The whole time she was with Cameron she also managed to seduce my husband using mind control. After a couple of months Aliana and Cameron were married, but she continued to seduce Dan'el until he finally succumbed to her. Each time they made love she was delving into his mind searching for the knowledge of the Ancients. Their 2 subconscious minds worked together to solve the puzzle. She did the same with Cameron. With Cameron we could sense there was a passionate fire between them. W all thought it was real. But with my with Dan'el there was something so deep he said it touched their very core. Somehow I never saw it. I was completely fooled. But Cameron and Daniel's relationship changed. Soon extreme jealousy began to divide them.

-Daniel: How do you know this?

-Sha're: My Dan'el… he told me this.

-Daniel: I can't even imagine how hard that must have been for you.

-Sha're: It was the most difficult thing I have ever been through.

-Daniel: So why did he tell you? How did you find out what was going on?

-Sha're: Once Aliana had the information she needed she was supposed to leave the SGC and return to Ba'al. But her deep feelings for both men had compromised her. She continued the rouse, making love to and being loved by both men, until one day she and my Dan'el were caught by Cam. There was a huge fight between the men that was completely out of control. Aliana ran for help and the incident became a huge spectacle at the SGC. That is how I found out. I was devastated by the news of my Dan'el's betrayal. But my Dan'el could not understand how he could have betrayed me. He said he loved me dearly, and cheating was not something he was capable of. Yet, somehow he had fallen deeply in love with Aliana.

~Eye Witness Death

*Jack and Janet

As much as Jack wanted to find out how and why they came here now, he knew that the information about Aliana and Vala was vital, and would offer some incite to what may come. He listened intently as Janet continued to explain why she had such distrust of the two women.

-Jack: So she had the ability to use mind control on them.

-Janet: Yes. So if she did it in our reality…

-Jack: Right… But Aliana… our Aliana isn't a Goa'uld or a Harcisis.

-Janet: Are you sure about that?

-Jack: You have proof that she was either a Goauld or a Harcisis, then I'd like to hear it.

-Janet: We found proof all right. One day, Aliana began feeling strangely and went to Dr. Lam to find out what was wrong. Dr. Lam took the opportunity to run additional test. The results found that Aliana was pregnant. Because of the hormonal changes Carolyn realized that the anomalies she was seeing on the earlier tests were actually Aliana's attempts to hide her true nature. She was a Harcissis. She told Aliana about the pregnancy but left out the knowledge that she knew Aliana was really Amphitra the Harcisis, and that Amphitra was not a Goauld.

Carolyn immediately took the information to Gen.. Landry, who was in a meeting with Cam and Daniel. I was there. I remember the whole thing. Both men began to recall having strange visions or daydreams involving Aliana and realized that she had used them. What we didn't know was that Aliana could sense that Carolyn had figured it out. Once Aliana knew she had been found out she took 4 small stunners that she had devised and plotted her escape. She tossed a small stun bomb into the control room and knocked out the crew. She was able to lock up the computer systems and had the gate dial an address for her escape, using the final 3 stunners to clear her path. The alarms sounded and doors began to close. Cam and Daniel both managed to make it into the gateroom bofore the doors shut. Gen. Landry, Carolyn, Sam and I tried to stop her from the control room. When Aliana tried to escape through the Stargate, Daniel shot her in the arm causing her to cry out loud and drop. Both men had weapons drawn on her. As she got up and tried to walk through the gate Cam called out to her…

*_**Flash Back**_

_-Cam: Aliana!_

_-Amphitra: you have to let me go._

_-Cam: (realizing she wasn't Aliana) Don't do it Gendala. We can't let you escape._

_- Amphitra: Just let me go._

_-Daniel: If you try to escape, we will kill you._

_- Amphitra: (Pleading) Please don't. I'm pregnant._

_-Cam: What?!_

_-Daniel: You're lying!_

_-Gendala: I'm not lying! Ask Dr. Lam!_

_They both turned to see Dr. Lam through the window of the control room. They could tell be her expression that it was true. The men were shaken, and unsure of what to do. If she was a Harcisis, they would have to kill her, but how could they. Amphitra spoke from her heart to both of them._

_- Amphitra: I know you must think that I am some horrible evil that must be vanquished, but I came here to find a way to defeat the Ori! I didn't plan on falling in love or having a baby. The truth is I should have left days ago, but I loved you so much I couldn't leave. Believe me when I tell you, everything I did was to destroy the Ori once and for all. I'm going to go through that gate. If you want to stop me you will have to kill me. Just know you will be killing an innocent baby. You'll also destroy your only chance of being rid of the Ori and saving billions of lives._

_-Landry: Do not let her escape!_

_-Amphitra: I'm going through that gate. Just let me go._

_-Daniel: Don't move._

_-Landry: Stop her!_

_***Reality**_

-Janet: They both heard Landry but neither one of them could force themselves to take another shot at her. She slowly walked through the gate. They both wanted to ask who the father was, but were afraid of the answer.

Landry was furious that they had let her go. But there was more trouble to come. The Jaffa managed to find a way to use the weapon to destroy living organisms. It was the easiest code to decipher. After destroying 2 human worlds held by the Ori. The Ori went after the weapon and destroyed it. The Ba'al clan remained in hiding. The war went down hill from there.

The Ori went full force against those who resisted them, over the past few years, decimating planet after planet. The Galaxy was a bloody disaster. Eventually Sha're forgave Daniel and so did Cam. Daniel and Sha're moved to the Atlantis and continued their work there.

A month ago, Cam and Daniel put their differences aside and went in search of the Arc of Truth on Decara, along with Lt. Mitch James and Teal'c. We received word that they were attacked by the Ori a couple of weeks ago. At first we believed that they were dead, but their bodies were not found. We're sure that they escaped and are still in search of the Arc.

-Jack: In our reality, they escaped the Ori and found the Arc.

-Janet: (smiling) that's good to know.

-Jack: So if that was a couple of weeks ago…

-Janet: When I say the galaxy is being decimated I meant it. And we were next on the list. We received word that the forces of the Ori were converging on Earth. You issued a mass evacuation, to the Pegasus Galaxy. Sha're had returned to be involved in the search to find Daniel and Cam. She left their children in the Pegasus Galaxy being cared for by John (the Jack clone) and Cassandra. She was at area 51 with Sam, Gen O'Neill and their 2 children when everything happened. We were about to beam aboard the Hammond when the Ori ships came out of no where.

_***Flash Back**_

_-Jack: The Daedalus, Odessey, Promethius2 and Sun Tzu are loaded and ready to go._

_-Sam: The evacuation is going smoothly but it'll take weeks to evacuate the whole planet. Sending the ships to the Alpha and Beta sites and gating to the Pegasus Alpha and Beta sights is saving us a whole lot of time._

_-Jack: Well occasionally I have some good ideas. Sam, when the Hammond gets here I want you and the kids on it._

_-Sam: Jack, I'm not leaving with out you._

_-Jack: That's an order! The Hammond is bringing us the ZPM. Since the Ancient weapon is here…_

_-Sam: you're not the only one who can operate it._

_-Jack: We can't take any chances. It' has to be me._

_-Sam: Well, you need my help here!_

_-Jack: I need you alive!_

_-Sam: Janet and Sha're can take the kids. I'm staying with you and helping to get the ancient weapon operational._

_-Martuf: I can help get the chair ready, Sam._

_-Janet: He's right. There's nothing more that we can do here. We need to go. You're children need you with them, not me._

_-Martuf: We just received word that the Chekov and Hammond are back. Are you all ready to go?_

_-Sha're: I am ready._

_-Sam: (picking up Joanna) Okay, I'm ready… Jack…_

_-Jack: It's going to be okay. _

_He hugged Jacob, and kissed Joanna on the forehead before turning his attention to Sam. He wiped a tear from her eye and then kissed her. He stepped back and was about to give the order to beam them up when Martuf interrupted._

_-Martuf: Sir! The Ori ships are here!_

_-Jack: What the Hell!_

_-Martuf: reports say they came out of nowhere! Dozens of ships! DC, Moscow, Bejing… They are all taking heavy fire!_

_-Jack: We gotta get them out of here!_

_-Martuf: it's to late. The Hammond and the Checov have both been destroyed._

_-Sam: Oh my God!_

_-Jack: We have to get to the SGC!_

_They ran to the airfield and boarded a chopper. Jack flew them out, just as the Ori sent a strange blast through Area 51. The builbing remained in tact but they could see people drop to the ground._

_-Janet: What was that?_

_-Sam: I don't know?_

_-Sha're: Are they… dead?_

_-Jack: we can't think about that know. We just have to get to the SGC and get you through the Stargate._

_Jack kept the chopper as low as possible to keep it from being detected by the Ori. They landed at the air field ayt the SGC and saw bodies scattered across the ground. They got out of the copper and made their way inside. As they went in Janet stopped to examine a couple of bodies. She put on medical gloves and kneeled down. Janet took some blood samples._

_-Janet: Their all dead. Looks like their hearts just stopped… simultaneously._

_-Martuf: This looks like what happened at Area 51. _

_-Jack: Come on we need to keep going._

_They made it to the Control room and were astonished. Everywhere they looked were dead bodies. Janet drew some blood and began running some tests._

_-Sha're: What are you doing?_

_-Janet: before we gate anywhere we need to make sure that we haven't been exposed to something like a plague._

_-Sam: She's right. We can't risk taking a deadly virus to another planet._

_-Sha're: What are we going to do? We need help!_

_-Jack: We just have to survive. There is no one out there who can help us._

_-Sam: Maybe we can get help._

_-Janet: How?_

_-Sam: (grabbing a disrupter weapon from a locked case and tinkering with it) Six years ago, you and Martuf gated to an alternate reality, that was unlike any other._

_-Martuf: Yes. It was as if they had somehow successfully delt with every obsticle we've faced. There were several Alternate Universes, and non faired as well as this one._

_-Sam: I'm going to try and get us there! Janet, how are those tests coming along?_

_-Janet: Everything looks fine. I was right. These people died from an energy weapon that stopped their heart. _

_-Sam: Jack, get everyone to the gateroom. I'm going to locate a black whole._

_-Martuf: But how are you going to create a bridge through the wormwhole and black whole to the Alternate Universe._

_-Sam: I can do it by creating a space time rupture. I've modified this to send a massive energy beam through the gate. I still need to locate a black whole. (handing him the modified weapon) Just get to the gate. You know what to do._

_Sam took Joanna from Jack, kissed her and handed her along with the baby bag to Janet. She kissed Jacob on the forehead and then pointed to something on the computer for Jack to see. Jack looked dismayed as he turned to Jacob who was clinging to his leg clearly traumatized. There was no way he was leaving Sam by herself, but he had to put the kids first. He kneeled down to talk to his son._

_-Jack: Listen to me Jacob. I want you to go with Aunt Janet and Aunt Sha're. They're going to take you to the gate room._

_Jacob shook his head no and held on to his dad. Jack had to pull the boy away and look him in the eye._

_-Jack: You're mom and I love you more than anything in this world. I know you're scared. I need you to look out for your sister until we get there. I want you to go now, but we'll be there! I promise._

_The boy nodded reluctantly and took Sha're's hand. Jack looked at Martuf._

_-Jack: No matter what happens, you get them through that gate._

_-Martuf: I promise._

_-Sam: (hugging Janet) No matter what happens, Janet… I know you'll do the right thing for them._

_-Janet: I don't understand?_

_-Sam: A dozen Gliders just landed. Jack and I have to arm the self destruct. I'm giving myself enough time to complete this mission, but the Ori can't know what we're doing. Do you understand?_

_Janet hugged Sam and then quickly left for the gateroom. Sam went back to work right away while Jack used both their codes to set the self destruct. It took several minutes, which seemed like an eternity. Martuf used some gateroom equipment to set up the energy weapon. Finally Sam did it. She started to dial the gate, but before she and Jack could leave, the Ori forces invaded the control room. Sam watched as Jack tried to hold them back and was killed. She tried to lock down the gateroom by closing the blast doors, but the Ori shot her too. Janet, Sha're and Martuf watched in horror as the couple was slaughtered. What was worse was that Jacob saw the whole thing. He cried out for his mom. Sha're tried to hold him, but the boy got away from her and ran out of the gateroom! _

_-Sha're: Jacob!_

_-Janet: Jacob NO!_

_-Martuf:Sheild yourselves! (Firing the weapon through the event horizon.) Go through the gate, I'll get him! I promise I'll get him._

_A couple of Ori soldiers came into the gateroom from the other side, and Martuf managed to shoot them. Sha're and Janet had no choice but to go. More soldiers were coming. Martuf was able to catch Jacob, who was crying hysterically for his mom and dad. When he got back to the gateroom, he was met by 3 more soldiers. He shot one, but was wounded while trying to protect Jacob. He was determined to save the boy, and mustered the energy and strength to shoot the other two soldiers. He picked up Jacob still shielding him, and carried him through the gate, but more soldiers arrived as he was entering the event horizon and he was shot again._

***Reality**

-Janet: I don't know how she did it. But we made it here. (tearing up) Those children watched both of their parents get shot and die. They saw a gateroom littered with dead bodies. I can't imagine what's going through Jacob's mind… One minute his whole world is destroyed right before his eyes … then to walk through that gate and see everything that he thought was destroyed, back the way it's supposed to be.

~Hold You Again

Cam and Aliana sat in the observation room listening to Sha're tell Daniel their story. It had been incredibly difficult for Aliana to hear what she had done in the alternate Universe. Now it was almost impossible for Ali to watch Daniel with her. She stood up to leave, and Cam placed a hand on her arm.

-Cam: You all right doc?

-Ali: Yeah. I think they need some privacy now.

-Cam: (walking out with her) That's not you. The person that she described is not the same person you are.

-Ali: I keep trying to tell myself that. I'm going to go check on Sam and the children. Sam will want to know what's going on.

They went to the medical ward, but were told that Sam and the children had left. They figured she went to her quarters. They knocked on the door, and Sam answered. She raised a finger to her lips for them to remain quiet. She let them in as she continued rocking Joanna who was fast asleep.

-Cam: (whispering) Wow, you're a natural.

-Sam: (whispering) I thought it would be harder than this. Let me put her down and I'll be right back.

Sam disappeared to the bedroom for a few minutes and then reemerged again. She closed the door behind her. She had worry written all over her face, but there was a certain sparkle in her eye. One that Cam had never seen before.

-Sam: I had a couple of airmen bring a bed and crib into the study. It'll do for now until we can figure out what's going on. Poor kids were exhausted.

-Ali: I'm not surprised after everything they've been through.

-Sam: Do you know what the story is yet?

-Cam: Yup, and it's a doozy. You're gonna want to sit down for this.

Cam and Aliana laid everything out for Sam. She was quite stunned that things had gone so badly for them since their last meeting over six years ago. And she was more concerned for the well being of the children, particularly Jacob.

-Sam: oh, my God… He must be so confused right now.

-Ali: I can't even imagine what he thinks is going on. Has he said anything?

-Sam: No… not a word.

-Cam: So is he in shock… maybe some kind of PTSD.

-Ali: Could be. I can take a look at him in the morning. It's good that he's resting now.

-Sam: We have to help them. They came all this way

-Cam: We can give them the location of the Arc.

-Sam: We can… I just don't know if that's going to be enough…

As they were talking they heard Jacob start to scream from the bedroom. They all jumped up and ran to him. Sam sat next to him on the bed and the boy practically leaped into her arms. His screams caused Johanna to awaken and start crying. Aliana went over to the crib and picked the baby up in her arms.

-Sam: It's okay. I'm here… I'm right here.

Daniel was still talking with Sha're. He found it difficult to leave her side, but he could see how tired she was. He helped her into the bed and made sure she was comfortable.

-Sha're: Do you believe my Dan'el is still alive?

-Daniel: It's possible. There's nothing wrong with having hope.

-Sha're: (Tearing up) Hope? I lost hope a very long time ago…

-Daniel: Don't say that. You have 2 children waiting for you, and you have this baby right here.

-Sha're: I should not have left them.

-Daniel: Why did you… I'm not trying to judge… I was just wondering…

-Sha're: When my Dan'el went missing, I was devastated. I had to help find him. I studied the Ancient writings on Atlantis and discovered there was a weapon… a Sangraal. I returned to Earth, leaving the children on Atlantis. Sam and I were trying to build a Sangraal at Area 51. I had to do something to help you... I mean my Dan'el.

-Daniel: You believe he's still alive?

-Sha're: I can not accept that he is gone.

-Daniel: (Gently stroking her cheek) That's hope.

-Sha're: Yes… Maybe just a little… (grabbing her abdomen) Oh!

-Daniel: What is it? Are you all right?

-Sha're: Yes… the child. She moves. Here (grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly) Can you feel her?

Sha're opened her robe exposing more than just her slightly swollen belly. She was just as comfortable with this Daniel as she was with hers. The thought of covering herelf didn't even cross her mind. Daniel's heart nearly stopped when he saw Sha're's nearly naked body. She was incredibly beautiful, and pregnancy only enhanced her features. He laid next to her on the bed and felt for movement.

-Daniel: (smiling) Yes… that's pretty amazing. How far along are you?

-Sha're: Six months. My husband has three more months to come home. I can't do this alone.

-Daniel: You won't be alone. Get some rest. We'll find a way to help you.

He started to get up, but she grabbed his hand and held on to it. For a moment all he saw was Sha're… his beautiful wife. He sat back on the bed beside her and wrapped her up in his arms. All he could do was hold her as she cried herself to sleep.

Daniel's heart was pounding and his mind was racing. What if he was wrong about her Daniel still being alive? How could he let her leave, and go through this alone. And what about the other two children? If Sha're stayed, they would be abandoned. But if he let her go, they might be alone. He was shocked that he had the thought of going back with her… at least to try and find her Daniel. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. It wasn't possible. Was it?

~Jack's Heart

Jack sat in his office with Janet. Her story was believable, but he had to be sure. An Alternate Universe had burned them before. But then there were the times when they had been helped.

-Jack: Alright, I think we need to get you settled in for the night. We'll work on a way to get you back where you belong, first thing in the morning.

-Janet: Wait. If all we needed was a way to the Pegasus Galaxy, Sam would have found a way to get us there.

-Jack: Well, what do you need Doc?

-Janet: I don't know, General. All I know is, it doesn't look like you all are worried about the Ori anymore. How? How did you defeat them?

-Jack: I'm not at liberty to give details at this time…

-Janet: Our world is being destroyed! Our Earth probably doesn't exist anymore! I don't give a damn about liberty! I'm trying to save what's left of our civilization… Sam gave her life to send us here and I will not let her death be in vein!

-Jack: Ok… Ok. We'll see what we can do.

Jack had a couple of Airmen take Janet to settle in for the night. He went back to his quarters, hoping to get some rest. He was only partially surprised to find Sam snuggled on the couch with the two children. All three were fast asleep. The sight of them together blew Jack away. Was this the way it was meant to be fore them? He ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep sigh. He wouldn't let himself get attached to these kids. At least that's what he tried to tell himself. He tapped Sam softly on the shoulder so that she would wake up. He helped her carry the children to bed, and tuck them in. Sam sat on the bed, gently stroking Jacob's hair. She couldn't pull herself away from the child. Jack held out his hand for her to come with him.

-Jack: (whispering) Come on. I have a feeling you're going to have a busy day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep.

-Sam: (taking his hand) Okay.

He could see how stressed she was about the situation. He knew that what she needed was a nice hot shower… What they both needed was a hot shower.

When they were done fooling around they went straight to bed. Sam found it difficult to go to sleep. Even in Jack's arms, she felt restless. Her mind was racing. Jack wasn't fairing much better. He stared off into the darkness as he held her.

-Sam: I can't sleep.

-Jack: Me either.

-Sam: What are we going to do?

-Jack: They're in a bad situation. I suppose we could give them the schematics for the Sangraal… I just don't think it'll be enough. Other than the cure for the Prior's Plague, they've had no known advantage to help them fight the Ori.

-Sam: No doubt in my mind that is because we had Vala on our side. She provided us with the intelligence on the Ori. It was her relationship with Tomin and Adria that helped us in the long run.

-Jack: So one person can effect the fate of an entire galaxy?

-Sam: I know it seems crazy, but the To'kra never saved Vala from Qetesh…

-Jack: Try to get some sleep… we can talk about this in the morning. I love you, you know.

-Sam: I love you too.

Jack held her tight as she closed her eyes. A few minutes passed when they were awaken by Joanna's cries. Sam let out a soft groan and started to get up, but Jack stopped her.

-Jack: You stay here. I'll get her. You've got a busy day tomorrow.

It had been a long time since jack had held a baby. He thought it would be more awkward, but the little girl took to him immediately. Or maybe it was him that took to her. He was sure, but somehow it seemed like the easiest thing in the world. She cooed and tugged at his face for a little while before rubbing her eyes. He calmly rocked her back to sleep. Sam wasn't able to sleep and was actually standing in the door watching him. Her heart and mind were flustered with thoughts and emotions. Was this the way it was meant to be? He laid the baby back in the crib and met Sam at the door. She smiled at him and then at the children… her children.

~Insecurities

Aliana spent some time in the medical lab running genetics tests. Morning crept up on her before she knew it. She couldn't believe that Sha're was her biological sister, but the test proved it was a fact. It was of no comfort to her to find out that her AU persona was indeed a Harsesis. Hearing about the manipulative relationship she had with Daniel and Cam, made her feel very uneasy. She had to put it out of her mind. After she left the lab, she went back to Daniel's room and waited for him. The stress was getting to her, and she really needed to see him and talk to him. After an hour she started to worry. Was he still with Sha're? It was almost 5am when she sent him a text. After waiting and not getting a response she left. She went to her quarters, and as expected he wasn't there.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she dawned her workout clothes and headed down to her work out area on Level that Cam had started calling the Spot. She put on some music and did a few stretches. She would do anything to get her mind off of what was going on. She worked through a couple of dance routines but nothing seemed to help. When she finished she went for a drink of water. She rummaged through her bag but realized she forgot to bring one, and tossed the bag to the ground. She was startled when she heard a voice behind her.

-Cam: Did that bag insult your dance skills?

-Ali: No… I'm just had a very rough night.

-Cam: You don't look like you got much sleep. I guess you and Jackson had to postpone your date?

-Ali: Looks like it. It would've been nice if he actually cancelled it instead of stood me up, but under the circumstances…

-Cam: Why don't you go talk to him?

-Ali: Last I checked, he was still with her.

-Cam: Oh… He's with Sha're…

-Ali: She is his wife.

-Cam: No she's not.

-Ali: (shaking her head and tearing up) I don't understand what just happened. I feel like once again, my life is being turned up side down.

-Cam: Yeah, seems like you can't catch a break kiddo. It'll all work out.

He pulled her into his arms, giving her a caring hug. She welcomed it at first, needing the comfort of a friend. But after a moment she remembered what Sha're said about her AU manipulating Daniel and Cam. She suddenly felt uneasy. She looked up at Cam with concern.

-Ali: We shouldn't be here like this…

-Cam: Nothing is happening here.

-Ali: But something did happen before…

Cam: You are not Amphitra! You're name is Dr. Aliana Sinclair. And in this reality, you're pretty darn incredible. Whatever someone else did in another reality has nothing to do with who you are. Don't let this get to you ok.

-Ali: (hugging him again) Thank you…

-Cam: No problem…

She rested her head on his chest and allowed herself to be comforted by his friendly gesture. Cam had become quite attached to Aliana , and he hated to see her going through this. It wasn't just because she was a member of his team, and it also wasn't because they had made love in Las Vegas. Cam wasn't a one night stand kind of guy, even though he had earned the reputation after the incident on Galara. He had learned a hard lesson that night. Even though he was still in love with Vala, he had genuine feelings for her. But he knew to keep them in check for everyone's sake. Maybe it was because of their pact, but Ali felt it too. His friendship meant a great deal to her.

-Cam: You look exhausted. You should try to go get some rest.

-Ali: No, If I go back to my quarters it's just going to remind me that Daniel spent the night with her, and…

-Cam: I get. Here (walking her over to the matt) Come on. We'll just lay right here and relax. You need some rest.

-Ali: I'm too tired to argue with you.

Daniel woke up early in the morning. His neck and shoulder where stiff from sleeping in an awkward position. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. He was a bit disoriented as he realized the thick dark lock of hair resting on his chest were not Aliana's. It was indeed Sha're laying next to him. He reached for his glasses and looked at his watch. It was 5 in the morning. He and Sha're had talked for hours. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He quietly got up so as to not awaken Sha're. He slipped out of the temporary quarters which was being guarded by 2 marines, and headed for his quarters.

As he walked, it dawned on him that he had a big date planned with Ali and he had forgotten. They had been back together for 3 weeks now, but they hadn't been intimate yet. He swore out loud and ran to his quarters. Of course she wasn't there. He went to her room and her labs looking for her. He saw the test results that showed a DNA match for her and Sha're. He couldn't imagine what she must be going through.

He finally found Ali curled up on a mat at the spot. He wasn't entirely surprised to find Cam resting beside her. He walked up to them and Cam quickly jumped up from the matt.

-Cam: (speaking in a low voice) Hey Jackson.

-Daniel: Hey, what's going on?

-Cam: Ali was up all night. She was pretty much a wreck when I got here. I suggested she lay down and get some sleep.

-Daniel: Is she all right?

-Cam: it's hard to say. Seems like she can't just keeps getting hit with one thing after another. Look, if you're gonna stick around, then I'm gonna take off.

-Daniel: Yeah, I'll stay with her.

Daniel waited for Cam to leave then laid down on the matt next to Ali. He brushed her hair back and kissed her on the forehead. Ali opened her eyes and smiled softly when she saw Daniel. She snuggled close to him.

-Daniel: I'm so sorry about last night.

-Ali: It's okay. This has been a bit overwhelming for all of us.

-Daniel: We'll sort through everything, and I promise, I'll make up for missing last night.

-Ali: I hope so.

-Daniel: Nothing that happened last night changes the way I feel about you.

He looked down at Aliana and started to kiss her. When they kissed, Aliana had a quick flash back of her kiss with Cam. She pulled back suddenly which took Daniel by surprise.

-Daniel: Hey, are you okay?

-Ali: Yeah, I'm fine… I… I just really missed you last night. I was hoping that we would finally get a chance to be together.

-Daniel: I was too. It's been a long time and I miss making love to you. I know that I hurt you when I broke up with you, and I'm sorry.

-Ali: Daniel, please don't apologize. I want you to make love to me.

Over the past 3 weeks every time they were close to being intimate, she had held back. She was nervous that Daniel would somehow know what had happened with her and Cam. But now she wanted to be with Daniel more than anything. She had never felt so insecure as she did having Sha're back in Daniel's life.

Daniel had wanted to be with Aliana for a long time. He thought that her reluctance was because he had hurt her so badly when he broke up with her. He had hoped to finally get her back in his bed with the special date he had planned. But now that Sha're was here, he felt incredibly awkward. Even though this was not his Sha're, it still felt like she was his wife and he was doing something wrong by being with Ali.

-Daniel: Maybe we should wait.

-Ali: (disappointed) Okay… I love you Daniel.

-Daniel: I love you too. Nothing's going to change that.

~Facing Reality

Jack and Sam were sleeping peacefully in their quarters when they were awaken abruptly. The sound of Jacob's terrified screaming was startling. They both flew out of bed and ran into the other room.

-Jacob: No! No!

-Sam: Jacob, It's okay. Everything is going to be okay.

-Jacob: No! They shot you! I saw them they shot you!

-Jack: I know you're probability really confused, but everything is okay now. You're safe.

-Jacob: Don't leave me, daddy! Please don't go. Don't let them get us!

-Jack: You're safe now. Nobody's gonna hurt you.

Jacob clung to jack again. The boy was clearly traumatized. He knew what he saw. He couldn't understand how or why his parents were still alive, but he knew what he saw.

-Sam: (whispering) What are we going to do, Jack?

-Jack: (shaking his head) I don't know.

After getting the kids fed and settled in with a caretaker, Jack, Sam, and Daniel met with Janet, Sha're and Martuf. Jack wanted to see if there was a way that they could help them and then send them on their way.

-Sam: Martuf, are you sure you're okay to be here?

-Martuf: Thanks to Janet and my symbiot, I am healing quite well. This is too important to miss.

-Janet: I hope you took some time to consider what we're asking of you.

-Jack: I'm sure you're aware we have strict protocols to follow in situations like this. Usually when there is a AU breach it means trouble for us.

-Janet: I understand, but we've been completely upfront with you. We have nothing to hide and not much to lose. We have to find a way to stop the Ori before they figure out we've fled to the Pegasus Galaxy. Not to mention there are still billions in the milkway that need our help.

-Jack: I guess that the Wraith are more than enough for the Pegasus to have to deal with.

-Martuf: The Wraith? We defeated the Wraith 3 years ago. They aren't an issue for us in the Pegasus.

-Sam: You've actually defeated the Wraith?

-Sha're: Yes… Are you saying that you have not?

-Daniel: We've had some victories, and for now we seem to be at a stale mate, but our sources tell us that the Wraith and the Hybrids are regrouping, determined to continue the fight. Is this the situation for you.

-Janet: No. The Wraith have been completely defeated. Wiped out to be more specific!

-Daniel: How?

-Janet: It was you and Dr. Becket. You left SG1 to lead the Atlantis expedition. Sha're went with you of course, and she has the Ancient gene, which was very helpful. When you got there the city went critical. Major Sheppard and his team gated to Athos to find help. They met Teyla and accidentally awoke the wraith. Your knowledge of the ancients was crucial to the expeditions survival. It was you who found the location of 2 ZPMs that helped us to power the city and fight the Wraith. Then we met the people of Hoff. They created a drug that would make feeding lethal to the Wraith.

-Sam: But the drug didn't work. It killed 50% of those who took the drug and since then it's continued to spread and wreak havoc.

-Martuf: No, that didn't happen. The drug didn't work at first. But Dr. Jackson convinced the Hoffman people to give the drug to Dr. Becket. From there we created a bio weapon that could poison the Wraith. After a year on Atlantis, Jackson found the location of another ZPM and sent it back to the SGC with him and Sha're. The drug was perfected and within a year it was dispensed amongst our allies. While you were back on earth awaiting the birth of your son, The Ori came.

-Sam: how did the Ori find out about the Milky Way?

-Janet: It was my fault. Martuf and I were experimenting with an Ancient communication device, when we were transplanted into the bodies of a couple…

-Martuf: It was my fault. I told them about the Milky Way…

-Janet: You were trying to save my life. Someone was injured and I used my medical knowledge to treat them. They had not seen anything like what I was doing and they thought I was practicing witchcraft. They tried to burn me alive.

-Martuf: I told the Prior we were from another galaxy with advanced medical knowledge.

-Daniel: That sounds very similar to what happened here.

-Janet: A short time later they built a supergate and began sending ships with Priors to convert the Galaxy.

-Daniel: And since Vala was Qetesh, you never had any upper hand in the battle.

-Janet: I can't believe that Vala and Aliana are a part of the SGC.

-Sam: It's true. There situation is quite different here. We can help you. We have a device that can neutralize the priors powers temporarily, and we have the schematics to build the Sangraal weapon.

-Jack: We also know the location of the Arc. But we'll need to trade in order to sell this to the IOA. We want the Fixed Hoffman drug, the Wraith bio weapon and we want to know how you distributed it.

-Janet: You have a deal! (There was an awkward pause) There is one other thing we need to discuss… I think it would be best if Jacob and Joanna stayed here.

-Jack: Janet, I don't think…

-Janet: Hear me out, please. Those children are very confused right now. I saw the way Jacob was looking at you two. It's like he woke up from his worst nightmare, but he's not sure what's real. I can't take him away. He won't understand. And I know that this is what Jack and Sam… our Jack and Sam wanted.

-Jack: It goes against protocol.

-Sam: Jack! We can't send the kids away!

-Jack: We don't have a choice! You're the one who helped write the rules. We don't know what the long term effects of living in the wrong reality are. What happens if 5 years from now they start suffering from that tropical cascade thingy!

-Sam: Entropic Cascade Failure. And that occurs when there are more than 1 of the same person in the reality.

-Jack: You're the one who said that there could be similar issues for anyone who stays in the wrong reality for a long period of time!

-Sam: I know that's what I said, but we were speaking Theoretically. There is no proof either way.

-Jack: So you want to risk those kids lives to find out?!

-Sam: Jack: I wouldn't let anything happen to then!

-Jack: Having them here could alter our time line or theirs. Look at how different things are in the Pegasus Galaxy because Daniel went there instead of Weir. And the Milky Way is being decimated, in part because they don't have Vala. They may have lost their one chance to re-charge ZPMs because they don't have Aliana. We don't have the right to Impact their lives to this extent. The IOA is never gonna go for this!

-Sam: Screw the IOA! I'm not sending then back. They're staying!

-Jack: You don't get make that call!

-Sam: Fine! If they go, then so do I. I'm not abandoning them!

Sam got up and stormed out of the meeting. How could Jack be more concerned about the rules, than with the well being of the kids. Jack dismissed the meeting and went to find Sam. He didn't really have to look. He knew she was with the children.

As soon as Jacob saw Jack he ran to him and put his arms around the man he believed was his father. Sam stared at Jack intently as he looked at the boy and then at her. Their eyes locked on to each other and it was almost as if they were trying to read each others mind. Jack knew exactly what she was thinking. These were her kids already. Jack had had the same thought many times, but something was holding him back from embracing it. Sam could see it. He wanted them too, but she saw something else in Jack's eyes as well… fear.

Sha're was feeling hungry, so Daniel walked with her to the cafeteria. He could tell she had questions for him. Even though they had talked for hours last night, felt like he still had a million things to say to her. They grabbed a plate and sat at a secluded table.

-Daniel: Something is troubling you. What is it?

-Sha're: Where you attacked by the Ori when you went in search of the Arc?

-Daniel: Yes. We were combing through the ruble on Dekara when the Ori attacked.

-Sha're: How did you survive?

-Daniel: Vala's husband, Tomin… led the attack. When he saw Vala, he ceased fire. That gave us the opportunity to use our anti Prior devise and kill the Prior. We were able to convince Tomin to trust us.

-Sha're: ( looking down sadly) I see…

-Daniel: That doesn't mean that your Daniel and his comrades won't survive. There are countless variables that could cause a similar outcome.

-Sha're: we have been through so much over the past few years. What will I do if I lose him?

-Daniel: You won't have to find out. He won't give up. He has you and your children to keep him going.

He placed his hand on hers, and it was a great comfort to her. Just as her Daniel always did, he knew exactly what to say to ease her mind. They sat for a little while , until Daniel saw Aliana come in.

-Daniel: Can you excuse me for just a moment.

-Sha're: Of course.

She watched as Daniel walked over to Aliana. She watched with great concern as the couple talked. They seemed very close… intimate even. When they were done talking Daniel took his hand and brushed it gently against her cheek. This was something her Daniel did as well. It was a sign of deep affection. Sha're shifted uncomfortably as she tried to ignore the thoughts of Amphitra with her beloved husband. Daniel returned to his seat and could tell she was bothered.

-Daniel: You know she isn't the same in this reality. She's nothing like Amphitra.

-Sha're: It's still very difficult…

-Daniel: When you came back after being Amonet for 2 years, I'm sure a lot of SG personnel had a hard time seeing you for who you really are.

-Sha're: (smiling) I understand what you are saying.

-Daniel: I have to ask you for a favor. Can you talk to her? She has no family… she knows nothing about who she is or where she came from…

-Sha're: Daniel, I do not think…

-Daniel: Please. I know what a kind and caring person you are. She may never have an opportunity like this again.

-Sha're: I will do as you ask.

-Daniel: Thank you.

He took both of her hands in his and smiled at her from across the table. She knew that he wasn't her Daniel, but it still felt good to be with him.

~Remembering

Sam spent most of the day working with Martuf showing him how to create and use the anti Prior weapon and the Phase device. Janet worked with Aliana making the corrections to the Hoffman drug and the Anti wraith virus, while Sha're and Daniel went over the components to build the Sangraal and the location of the Arc.

Sam found it hard to stay focused. She kept wanting to check on the children. She was more than relieved when they finished their work, so that she could be with them. She was a little surprised to find Jack in the room with them. He has sitting in a chair holding Joanna while Jacob sat next to him reading a book. Jacob ran to Sam as soon as he saw her. She knelt down and put her arms around him.

-Sam: (to Jack) Well this is a surprise.

-Jack: You finished early. I was just…

-Sam: I see.

-Jack: How did everything go?

-Sam: Very well. Janet is done. They're sending the information to Dr. Becket and Dr. Keller on Atlantis as we speak. Sha're is still working with Daniel…

-Jack: That's gotta be weird.

-Sam: And this isn't?

-Jack: Oh this is weird all right

-Sam; So everything is on schedule. I guess we'll send them back to their own reality first thing in the morning.

-Jack: Sam, we need to talk…

-Sam: Not in front of the kids.

-Jacob: Mom, let me read to you. This one is Jojo's favorite.

-Sam: Sure… I'd like that.

They went and sat down where Jack was holding Joanna. It all seemed s easy and natural. Jacob was an excellent reader, and he called Joanna Jojo. There was so much that they didn't know about these children and yet, she knew in her heart that they belonged together.

Janet came to the room and watched them together. It all suddenly hit her, that two of her best friends were gone forever. It was hard enough not knowing if she would ever see Daniel, Cam and Teal'c again. Watching Jack and Sam be murdered right in front of her had been heart breaking. She didn't want to interrupt their bonding time. She knew that her Sam wanted her children to stay. They only had one night left to convince Jack that this was the right thing to do. For now it was best that she left them alone.

Aliana was completely surprised that Sha're was meeting with her. Her reaction the night before in the gateroom, and the story of what Amphitra had done to her, led her to believe that a meeting would never happen. And yet here they were.

-Aliana: Thank you for meeting with me.

-Sha're: Dan'el says that you are a good person. As difficult as it is for me, I am not without compassion for what this might mean to you.

-Aliana: I really appreciate it. I was hoping you could tell me about my mother.

-Sha're: I was only 7 years old when she was taken from us.

-Aliana: I know, but I never met her. I only recently found out hat Ba'al is my biological father. Anything that you can tell me…

-Sha're: She was beautiful, and kind. She had the most lovely voice I had ever heard. She used to hum a tune to me and Skara every night when she put us to bed.

Sha're began to hum the tune. It was the one from the music box that Ba'al had given Aliana. She started to hum along with her. Sha're couldn't believe how much Aliana sounded like her mother… or perhaps it was that she had forgotten her mothers voice.

-Sha're: I think you sound a lot like her. I sometimes try to remember her voice and what she looked like. As time goes on, it becomes more difficult to remember.

-Aliana: I brought something for you. (handing her a picture) I thought you might like to have this.

-Sha're: how did you get a picture of her?

-Aliana: My adopted mom taught me t play the piano when I was very young. This woman would come to my home and give me instruction. It was only a few times, but my mother took this picture of us. When I saw the portrait of her in Ba'al's palace, I recognized the woman. This is her isn't it.

-Sha're: (in tears) Yes… yes it is her. I don't understand how…

-Ali: I don't know. I had hoped to get an explanation from Ba'al, but he refuses to talk about her. Please, keep it, so that you can remember.

-Sha're: Thank you.

They talked for quite a while. Sha're was quite surprised at how easily they got along. Her demeanor was much like Amphitra, when she was pretending to be Aliana in the other reality. But there was a certain edge that Amphitra had that Aliana did not.

Daniel came back an hour later to see how things were going. The three had dinner together, and it was quite pleasant. Daniel did hold back his affection for Aliana just a bit. He found it too awkward to hold hands or kiss her in front of Sha're. Aliana didn't mind. She knew that the situation was strange at best.

After dinner Daniel pulled Aliana aside. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he needed some time alone with Sha're. He could only hope that she would understand.

-Daniel: I hate to ask you this but…

-Ali: You want some time alone with Sha're.

-Daniel: I just have some things that I need to talk to her about, and I may never have another chance…

-Ali: Daniel. It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself to me… especially about this. I'll see you later tonight.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then went back to the table with Sha're. Aliana let out a sigh and then left.

Jack and Sam spent the rest of the evening with the children. After dinner they bathed the kids and put them to bed. Sam couldn't bare the thought of sending them away in the morning. She wanted to know what the IOA's position was on the children, but Jack hadn't said a word. Now that the children were in bed, there was no reason for him to hold out. Sam closed the door and sat on the sofa.

-Sam: So, what'd they say?

-Jack: What'd who say?

-Sam: (looking slightly annoyed) The IOA. What is their position on us keeping the children?

-Jack: They haven't taken a position yet.

-Sam: Well they're scheduled to leave in the morning! Once their gone, it'll be too late.

-Jack: I know… Look, the reason why the IOA hasn't taken a position is because I haven't told them.

-Sam: What?

-Jack: Look, you gotta be sure, I mean really sure that this is what you want, because we can't just send them back if we change our minds.

-Sam: I'm sure…

-Jack: And if that cascading Tropicana thing or some other side effect starts to happen to these kids… you gotta fix it!

-Sam: I will! I won't let anything… happen…

She suddenly couldn't speak. She was choked up, and flooded with a million emotions all at once. She burst into tears, and Jack was there ready to wrap her up in his arms. She held him tight, unable to express how much she loved him. He kissed her and then held her again. As he stared up at the ceiling, he wondered what they were getting themselves into. All he knew was that there would be no turning back.

There was a knock at the door and Jack smiled. He opened it and welcomed Janet into his quarters.

-Jack: Thanks for coming by.

-Janet: Of course. Are you ready for a crash course on Jacob and Joanna?

-Sam: Janet, I can't thank you enough.

~One Long Night

Sg1 was spending the evening in the gym playing a late night game of basketball. It was MJ and Vala against Cam and Ali. It was usually MJ and Jen against cam and Vala, but cam thought it was only fair that he take the new kid. Cam secretly thought that Ali would be quite good at it. But she was terrible. MJ and Vala were cheering and hi-fiving each other as they scored point after point. Finally Ali was fouled against and got to make a couple of free throws. Both shots swooped into the basket easily.

-Cam: those shots were perfect. How about a few more of those?

-Ali: It's easier to do when I'm not being chased down.

-Vala: (gloating) Well that's the way the game is played!

-Cam: All right lets not get cocky.

It took her some time to get used to making shots while being chased after, but she did get better. They managed to catch up in points and run the game neck and neck. The=py were having a great time but were quite exhausted when Malcolm showed up.

-Malcolm: I had a feeling you guys were still here.

-Vala: Sorry I didn't realize how late it was. Looks like we're going call this one a Win!

-Cam: We were just about to make the mother of all comebacks.

-Ali: Yeah, I was just figuring this game out.

-MJ: Nope I think I'm going to bag this win and get some sleep. Good night.

-Vala: I'm off. (to Malcolm) Come on hot stuff, let's get out of here.

-Cam: Well looks like it's just you and me kid. How about a little one one one?

-Ali: Uhmm?

-Cam: One on one basketball… not…

-Ali: Right… Ummm, maybe we should call it a night. It is late.

-Cam: We're still good right? I kind of felt like we were back on track, after last night.

-Ali: Nothing happened last night between us.

-Cam: (confused) Whoa, where's this coming from?

-Ali: Cam, I'm sorry… I'm just so… I don't even know. Daniel spent the whole night with Sha're last night. When he came in this morning we were kissing and I… I thought about you. It was just for a second, but it happened. And Daniel and I have been intimate since we got back together. At first it was me, but this morning he turned me down. I just don't know what's happening…

-Cam: Okay, slow down. It's going to be all right. This whole situation is confusing for everyone. You gotta cut Jackson a little slack. I mean, his wife just came back from the dead. I would be freakin out right now. I'm already a bit weirded out that I might have a kid in this Alternate Universe. Not to mention, this kid might not have a dad and is being raised by Ba'al.

-Ali: That's what Daniel is thinking isn't he? What if the AU Daniel is dead, and never found the Arc of Truth. He has a wife and 3 kids that are in danger… that need him…

-Cam: if it were me, I'd of thought about going back… hell I'm already thinking about it…

-Ali: You can't be serious!

-Cam: I know it sounds crazy, but what if that kid needs me. If he or she is raised by Amphitra, Ba'al and Qetesh… what's going to happen. I could go, get the kid and maybe their McKay could bring me back.

-Ali: Cam, that's crazy!

-Cam: I know, but… I still thought about it.

-Ali: You don't think Daniel will leave do you?

-Cam: I've seen jack and Sam with those kids… They don't see them as someone's kid from an Alternate Universe. They see Jacob and Joanna as their own. You should talk to Jackson… find out where is head is, because I think this is gonna be tough for him.

Daniel enjoyed his time with Sha're. He took her back to her temporary quarters so she could shower and get into her night clothes. It was much more comfortable than the grey pants and oversized shirt she was given to wear. Now that they could talk on a more intimate level, it was as if Daniel was getting a glimpse of the life that was meant to be. He wanted to know about their life together, their time on Atlantis, and most of all, their children. Sha're lit up when she talked about her kids.

-Sha're: I want to show you something.

She walked into the bedroom and he followed her. She grabbed the small bag she had brought with her, and pulled out a photograph. Daniel was astonished. These were their children. In an instant he knew exactly what Jack and Sam felt. He could no longer separate himself from the other Daniel. He teared up and had to remove his glasses to wipe his eyes. Sha're knew her husband well, and could see his heart was breaking.

-Share: Did I do something wrong?

-Daniel: No... I just didn't expect to feel like this…

-Sha're: (touching his face) Husband, do not cry…

She caught herself off guard by calling him husband. Daniel was so stunned that all he could do was stare at her. How he had longed for years to hear those words come from her mouth. "Husband". She instinctively kissed him, and he was powerless to stop it from happening. He was like a dream that had no chance of coming true was finally happening.

He wanted his wife. And then it dawned on him. This wasn't right. It was difficult but he had to stop himself. Sha're knew it too. They didn't have to say a word. Sha're burst into tears and Daniel held her. That was all he could do, was hold her.

Change Is Coming

The next morning Daniel went to see Aliana. His mind was clouded and confused. He hadn't been this confused in a very long time. He couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to go… to protect Sha're and their children. If their Daniel was dead, someone had to find the Arc and help her raise the children. He found Aliana in her lab trying to keep busy.

-Daniel: Hey… you're up early.

-Ali: I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get some work done.

-Daniel: Ali… I umm… I want to talk to you about something.

-Ali: I know you stayed the night with Sha're again. We don't need to talk about it…

He walked up behind her and made her turn to face him. He looked deep into her eyes and could see that this was hurting her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. How could he tell her he was leaving? He didn't know what to say.

-Daniel: I want you to know how much I love you. You brought me back to life. You changed me more than you will ever know.

-Ali: Don't leave me Daniel. You're all I have… I know it might sound selfish in light of everything you're dealing with, but… Please don't leave me.

She started to cry in spite of her attempts to hold back her emotions. Daniel had no idea how she knew what he was thinking. Standing there with her now, his idea to leave seemed crazy. How could he leave. This was his life. And he loved Ali. He put his arms around her and held her tight. How could he leave her? How could he let Sha're go?

-Daniel: I love you. I truly love you.

-Ali: I love you too.

-Daniel: No matter what happens, I don't want you to ever doubt how I feel about you.

He walked away from her, leaving her alone in the lab. Aliana couldn't think clearly. She had to do something. She couldn't notify the IOA, because that would put Jack and Sam at risk of losing their children. First Cam and now Daniel…. There was no way she could let them go. She looked at her watch. There was less than an hour before they were scheduled to dial the Alternate Universe Atlantis. She needed help.

Vala and Malcolm were still in bed, but Vala wasn't asleep. She sat in the bed staring at Malcolm wondering how she had ended up with him, when it was Cam that she loved. She got out of bed and started to get dressed when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Aliana looking as if she'd been crying.

-Ali: Vala, we need to talk.

-Vala: Ok, I'll meet you at your quarters in 5 minutes.

-Malcolm: Morning beautiful. Who's at the door?

-Vala: It's Aliana. I'm going to go help her with something.

She finished getting dressed, and took off without saying anything. Malcolm did not protest. He knew that Vala valued her independence, and he didn't want her to feel tied down. He was always worried that she would leave him.

Vala made it to Ali's quarters in less than 5 minutes. She was curious to know what this was about. She could see that Aliana was troubled.

-Vala: Okay, what's wrong?

-Ali: You have to stop them.

-Vala: Stop who?

-Ali: Cam and Daniel. I think they're going to leave.

-Vala: Well where are they going?

-Ali: Back to the Alternate reality with Sha're and Janet. Cam told ,e last night he was thinking about it and Daniel… I just spoke with him a little while ago…

-Vala: That's crazy… I'm sure they were probably just running through some ideas or scenarios or what have you…

-Ali: Vala! Listen to me! They're going to leave !

-Vala: You're serious aren't you?

-Ali: Yes!

-Vala: Come on. We have to talk to Sam and the General!

They ran to his office and Vala burst in. But before she could say a word she heard Jack yelling at the top of his lungs.

-Jack: Are you out of your Damn minds!

-Cam: No, Sir

-Sam: Did you two plan this together? What are you thinking?

-Daniel: No and no. Look I'm sure Mitchell has his own reasons for wanting to go. I think my reasons are obvious.

-Sam: You want to go for Sha're and the kids. And Cam, are you going for the child that Amphitra had?

-Cam: Yeah. Look I know it's a long shot, but if She and Ba'al have my kid… Who knows what kind of life he or she is heading for. Look, I'm going to get the kid and come back.

-Sam: There are a dozen problems with this plan Cam! It's a problem for both of you. You're both assuming that the Daniel and Cam in that reality are dead. But we don't know that. If those two are anything like you two… then they are still alive and they aren't going to give up. If they are indeed alive, you'll start to suffer from Entropic Cascade failure. It might take weeks, but it could occur in a matter of days depending on how much the Alternate Reality deviates from our own.

-Daniel: Then we'll come back.

-Sam: It's not that easy!

-Vala: Can I say something? Look guys, we all get why you want to do this. It's quite noble actually, but it's wrong. The situation with sam and the general is quite different. These children are here, now. They've been traumatized, and they have nothing to go back to. The children you want to save. They are living in their timeline. They have no idea you exist. If you can imagine how many timelines exist where you have children that may or may not need you. Are you going to search every reality and save every child? By your logic, I should go to try and save Adria. Aliana should go to try and save the same child you are trying to save, Cam. And then we should all find a Quantum Mirror and rescue all of our children.

-Daniel: Vala, I get it, we can't save them all…

-Vala: Oh, I'm not done yet! What happens if you leave and either can't or don't return! What happens to all of us? This is the reality that you are meant to be in. Every decision that you've made has gotten us to this point. What gives you the right to bail on us? I'm very sorry for what you both are going through, but you can't go. I need you both to take a moment and really evaluate the ramifications and the implications of your actions. And do understand that if you go you will be hurting those of us here that love you. (pause) Well, that's all I have to say. Ali, let's go.

The room was deathly quiet. Daniel looked right at Vala and then Aliana. He could see how hurt she was.

So could Cam. Was he so desperate for a family that he would travel to another reality on a possibility? Vala's words had gotten to him. What was he thinking?

-Jack: Well, that about sums it up. Sorrt guys but if you still want to go after all that…

-Daniel: (sigh) No. I think I should go say goodbye to Sha're.

-Cam: No, Sir… I get it.

~Coming Home

ATLANTIS Alternate reality

-Teyla: Is everyone settled in?

-Amelia: Yes, ma'am. The next group of refuges should be arriving on through the gate in about a half an hour.

-Teyla: Good. I think I'll let John handle the next group.

-Cassandra: Any word yet on Sha're?

-Teyla: No. I'm beginning to fear the worst for her and the O'Neills.

-Cassandra: Johnathan and I have been looking after Sha're and Daniel's children. With their dad missing, I don't know what to do if they lose their mom.

-Teyla: It sounds like you're worried about your mom.

-Cassandra: (sigh) Yes. I keep trying not to think about it. What am I going to do if she didn't make it off the planet before the Ori got there.

-Teyla: Do not give up hope. There is still a chance that Janet…

As she was speaking, the gate started to turn and chevrons lit up.

-Amielia: Unscheduled off world activation.

-Teyla: Raise the shield. Call col. Sheppard.

-Amelia: Already done.

There was a loud swoosh and bang that resonated from the gate. Everyone looked at each other, but no one seemed to know what it was.

-Teyla: Does anyone know what that noise was?

-Amelia: I've never heard it before. We're receiving SG1's IDC…

-Janet: (over the radio) Atlantis, this is Dr. Janet Fraisier. I'm with Sha're Jackson and Martuf. We're requesting permission to proceed.

-Teyla: This is Teyla Sheppard. Dr. Fraisier, where are you dialing from?

-Janet: Dr. O'Neill sent us to Earth… in another reality, so that we could get help.

-John: (walking into the control room) What's going on?

-Teyla: It's Dr. Fraisier.

-Janet: We belive we have the location of the arc and the components to create a sangraal… A weapon that will destroy the Ori. We also have ZPM and the location of 3 more ZPMs in the Pegasus galaxy.

-John: Well that's mighty impressive. Go ahead and lower the shield. Dr. Fraiser come on through.

* Stargate Command

Daniel waited with Sha're in the gateroom while Janet spoke with the Atlantis team. When they were given the go ahead, Daniel's heart sank deep into his gut. He couldn't believe he was going to have to let her go. She turned to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

-Sha're: Do not worry Dan'el. We will be all right.

-Daniel: Good bye, Sha're.

He held her as if it were the last time he ever would. He truly didn't want to let her go, but he had to, and it was killing him inside. With tears streaming down her face, Sha're gave Daniel a long passionate kiss.

Sam said goodbye to Martuf and then to Janet. She couldn't believe that she was given another chance to see her dear friends again. And they had brought her two beautiful children.

-Janet: You are going to be a wonderful mother.

-Sam: Thank you Janet. I hope this isn't the last time we meet.

-Martuf: Goodbye Sam.

-Sam: good Bye Martuf.

They watched as Janet, Martuf and Share went through the gate. Daniel nearly lost his composure when Sha're was gone. Sam stood by him and tried to be strong for him. Daniel stood silent as he watched the gate as it shut down. And the he left without a word. Aliana was watching from the control room and knew he was in trouble. Vala gave Aliana a look and a nod, that she should go to him.

Sam on the other hand felt a great sense finality. She looked up to the control room, at Jack and smiled. Jack tipped his head towards the door and signaled for Sam to join him.

-Jack: Walter tell Mitchell he's in charge for the rest of today… Daniel needs a break, but he can resume tomorrow if he wants to. Sam and I are going to take the rest of the week off. We have some things to take care of.

-Walter: Yes Sir.

Jack met Sam in the corridor and she gave him a huge hug. She was absolutely thrilled. He took her hand as they walked down the corridor to get their children. Sam's mind began to race. Jack could sense that she was becoming timid.

-Jack: Hey… don't chicken out on me now.

-Sam: I'm not… It's just suddenly very real… We don't have anything ready for them. What about our home… our family… Our friends…

-Jack: We'll figure it all out. I was thinking about taking the kids to Disney Land for a few days, and asking some of our friends to get the house ready while we're gone. Dr. Matthews is talking to Jacob now, and if he has a hard time dealing with the changes, we can deal with it.

-Sam: You've thought about this a lot haven't you?

-Jack: Yup. We'll make it work.

Aliana walked into Daniel's quarters without knocking. The room was dark and quiet. She found him sitting on the bed with his back to the door. He had his glasses in one hand, and his other hand over his eyes.

She stood behind him and undressed herself. She knew that he needed to feel connected to someone he loved here. She only hoped that she was what he needed. She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He put his glasses down and wrapped his arms around her. It felt good to feel her soft skin against his face. He couldn't believe that she had come to him, in spite of how she was hurting. She was ready and willing to give herself to him… to allow him to take what he needed from her to be comforted. She felt the moisture from his eyes against her skin. His silent cries tore at her soul.

She pulled off his shirt and then leaned over just enough to kiss him. He struggled to respond at first, so she kissed him again and again, until finally she had reached him. He needed her.


	22. Tension

Tension (mid- late March 2013)

_**Part 1) Mission Accomplished**_

Jack sat at his desk looking at the pile of paperwork that was piling up on his desk. Either things were starting to get busy again, or Jack was feeling the strain of sudden fatherhood. He was certain it was a combination of both. He just got off the phone with Ambassador Shen Xiaoyi of the IOA. They were now up in arms about another photo of Aliana in the same rag magazine. Jack happily transferred the call to Daniel to deal with. He tossed the fax of the article to the side and tried to focus on his work, but now he had a head ach.

Mostly he missed Sam. Taking the kids to Disney Land had been great. And when they returned, Vala, Daniel, Cam and Aliana had the house ready for them, just as Janet had described. It made the difficult transition a little easier. Sam decided to take another week off to help the kids get settled, while Jack had to get back to work. But it was such a drag without Sam to go through the science related reports.

He looked at the clock and was happy to see that it was time for SG1 to return from their mission. The paperwork would have to wait. He made it to the control room just as SG1 was walking through the event horizon.

-Jack: Welcome back SG1.

-Cam: Thank you, Sir.

-Jack: So did you find us a ship?

-Cam: Not yet, but Aliana dug up some really good information, I think you'll be interested in.

-Jack: Great. Go get cleared, and we'll debrief in the ready room in 15.

-Cam: Yes Sir.

Cam had his team in the ready room before Jack arrived. They new that it was a long shot finding an Aurora class ship on their first try, so they weren't disappointed. Jack came in and saw that they all looked pretty excited.

-Jack: Well, for a team that came back empty handed, you all look pretty excited.

-Vala: well that's because it depends on what you mean by empty-handed.

-Jack: I mean… no ship.

-Cam: Well, Sir, we didn't find a ship, not that we expected to, but we did find out where to look.

-Jack: (Perking up) Tell me more.

-Aliana: Well, the database on the Caesar told us of several dozen abandoned planets where the Aurora class ship would have been traveling to.

-MJ: 126 to be exact, Sir.

-Aliana (nodding) Well, we've been able to narrow the list down to 24 possible planets. The bad news is that some of them are uninhabitable…

-MJ: But the good news is that there's more than 1 ship.

-Jack: By more than 1, you mean…

-Aliana: From the information gathered on that planet… I believe 4 left in this Galaxy, and possibly another Ancient outpost! Even if the ZPM is dead, we can recharge it, and if we get another chair…

-Jack: Ok, this is good! Is there anything else?

-Cam: Yes Sir, only this is the not so good part. We found all this information because of the Data base on the Caesar. That means Thena has access to the same information.

-Vala: The last thing we need is Thena getting her hands on an Aurora class ship. It's bad enough she has the Caesar.

-Jack: I thought you've locked her out of the ships systems.

-Ali: I have, but it's only a matter of time before she finds a way to bypass the block and gain access to the database.

-Jack: So we just need to find these ships before that happens.

-Cam: Yes, Sir.

-Jack: Good job SG1. MJ and Vala, you are dismissed. Cam and Aliana, I need to speak with you.

Cam and Aliana looked a bit perplexed as MJ and Vala left the ready room. Jack stood up and paced back and forth, which started to make them both a little nervous.

-Jack: We need to talk about what went on with you two in Vegas…

Cam and Aliana both looked as if they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It was clear to Jack there was more going on in Vegas, than just drinking and gambling. Jack walked over to his chair and took a seat. He grabbed a piece of paper from a file in front of him and slid it down across the table.

-Jack: Word of advice, when Daniel asks you about this, don't have that look on your face… You might want to practice or something.

-Cam: (taking the paper) Understood, Sir… What is this? 'Recluse Socialite Parties and Gambles Away Family Fortune'… Is this a Joke?

-Ali: (looking at the article) What? That's ridiculous! I had a couple of glasses of Champagne!

-Cam: (reading the article) Sir, this is blown way out of proportion.

-Jack: So you're not her Air Force officer boy toy, or whatever they called you in there…

-Cam: No, Sir.

-Ali: This is embarrassing! We were not carrying on in public!

-Jack: You might want to remember that your father was a pretty high profile guy in Hollywood. You don't need to be drawing attention to yourself. The IOA is breathing down my neck again talking about how the SGC might not be the right fit for you.

-Cam: We all know they are just looking for an excuse to get their clutches on Aliana…

-Jack: How about we not give them one.

-Cam: Yes, Sir.

-Walter- (Over the Com) Gen. O'Neill, The Apollo has returned. Dr. Lam and her team are ready to beam down.

-Jack: Very well. Let's welcome them back.

Jack sat in his office waiting for his meeting with Carolyn. He let his fingers quickly flip through the piles of paperwork, knowing that he wasn't actually going to read through them. She finally knocked on the door and Jack welcomed her in and showed her to her seat.

-Jack: So I hear you've got excellent information on the Labartian people.

-Carolyn: I do. It's quite fascinating.

-Jack: First, how's Major Hailey?

-Carolyn: She's going to be fine. At first they tried to stabilize her and monitor her condition but she progressively got worse. They eventually removed the baby and placed hi in stasis incubation.

-Jack: They did what?

-Carolyn: Stasis incubation… Perhaps a brief history of the Labartians will be helpful.

-Jack: Go ahead doc. I'm all ears.

-Carolyn: Well, as you know the Labartians are far more advanced than we are. Their level of advancement is right along the lines of the Tollan. They were not always a tri-gender humanoid species. Three hundred years ago, they were just like us.

Their advance society was greatly divided between the Monacrarians, a spiritual family bases political group, and the Progressionists who were what we would consider extremely liberal. Eventually the Progressionism grew, forcing the Monacrarians into isolation. But there were problems. Rampant sex led to wide spread abortions and diseases began to pop up faster than they could create cures. They began to experiment with ways to enhance their lifestyles by manipulating their DNA.

-Jack: They made themselves tri-gendered to appease their sex drive?

-Carolyn: Yes. They said it was to stop the judgmental Monacrarians from labeling them. Needless to say the Monacrarians wanted no part of this.

Their society, was small but thriving. They were having many children, which meant that in the future their numbers would eventually equal the Progressionists realized that their numbers were depleting, and tried to infiltrate the Monacrarian hold outs. The Monacrarians built ships and attempted to leave, but a war ensued and many lives were lost. The Monacrarians were made up mostly of families with young children, and could not continue to battle.

Eventually a peace was brokered, but the Progressionists were in charge. They forced genetic tampering to permanently alter them. There were no more males or females, and it became illegal to label ones self as one sex or the other. The Monacrarians had a few small victories. There was a permanent ban on abortion. Due the physiological changes each Labartian could only become pregnant 1 time. If they were not ready to carry the child, the uterus could be partially removed and the child put into stasis incubation, until the parent was ready to allow the child to be born.

We also learned that the pheromone causes a euphoric link between two Labartians. The more a couple is 'together' the more bonded they are to one another, essentially eliminating adultery and divorce.

That's it in a nutshell. I've detailed everything in my report (eyeing the pile of reports on his desk) But I figured it'd be best to just tell you…

-Jack: I appreciate that. So what does that mean for Maj. Hailey?

-Carolyn: They had to remove a part of her uterus when they took the baby, so she won't be able to have anymore children. The baby is a boy, but he does have the sex organ in his tongue. He'll remain in stasis until Jen is ready for his gestation to continue to full term.

For now Jen is still being weaned off of the pheromone. It'll be another 2 or 3 weeks before she is able to stop taking the pharamone all together.

-Jack: She's not going to keep acting wacky is she?

-Carolyn: No, she should continue to improve.

-Jack: Good. Get what you need from this Racco guy, so we can send him on his way. I have him restricted to his guest quarters and Hailey's quarters. I don't want to risk him running into Varro.

-Carolyn: Ok. I'll get a few more samples of the pheromone and we can send him on his way tomorrow.

-Jack: thank you Dr. Lam and welcome back.

-Carolyn: Thank you, Sir.

Aliana went to her lab after the debriefing. She didn't want to run into Daniel, until he had time to cool off. She kept trying to convince herself that there was nothing in the article for Daniel to be upset about, but Vegas was still a sensitive topic between them. She walked into the main lab and was pleasantly surprised to find Dr. Lee was busy reviewing data.

-Ali: Bill! It's good to see you. When did you get back?

-Bill: I just got in this morning. It's actually good to be back. It's pure chaos over at Area 51. It's going to take quite some time to have the new facility completely up to par.

-Ali: And they actually let you come back?

-Bill: Well, my job was to assist with the recovery, not the reorganization and set up. Anyway, we were just getting to the last area of recovery when the IOA suddenly decided everyone from Stargate Command should take some time off.

-Ali: They must realize how hard you guys have been working.

-Bill: I doubt it. I already told Gen. O'Neill, but I think the IOA is hiding something. They've got something buried under the original Area 51 site, that they don't want us to know about.

It was still quite early in the day, when Cam went to Jen's quarters to pay her a visit. She seemed genuinely happy to see him, and much more like herself. They made small talk at first but Cam knew something was on her mind.

-Jen: You know, Sir… I really am feeling like my old self again.

-Cam: That's good to hear.

-Jen: I was thinking… or hoping, that I would be able to rejoin SG1 on your next mission.

-Cam: Umm, well that's in just 2 days. I don't think Gen. O'Neill and Dr. Lam are going to let you on any missions for a couple of weeks.

-Jen: If you put in a good word for me, maybe they will. I know you'll be starting the hunt for the Aurora class Lantian ships soon, and I want to be there.

-Cam: Jen, look about that…

-Jen: You've already started? With Aliana, no doubt.

-Cam: She's a member of SG1 now

-Jen: I was under the impression that her appointment was temporary. For the duration of my pregnancy…

-Cam: I haven't talked to Gen. O'Neill about that yet.

-Jen: Sir, I don't think you realize how much I've lost over the past few weeks. "We" talked about "our team" going out and finding an Aurora class ship. You said you would give MJ and me a chance to captain the first ship we found. I need this. I need to get my life back!

-Cam: I can only imagine how hard this has been for you. Just don't rush things. Look, Ali is schedule to take a brief trip to Atlantis in a couple of weeks. I'll see if the General will let you come along while she's gone. We should be on our 7th planet by then…and 7 is our lucky number. It'll give you a chance to get your bearings and ease back into things.

-Jen: Thank you Sir.

_**Part 2) Inbound Atlantis**_

Daniel was more than happy to end the conference call with the IOA. They were very good at making a big deal out of nothing. This complaint over an article in the tabloid was their way of trying to get Aliana away from the SGC and into their hands. He looked at his watch and was happy to find he hadn't missed the scheduled dial in from Atlantis. He hurried to the gateroom and arrived just as the splash appeared before the event horizon. A huge smile came across his face as he watched his friends from Atlantis come through. Teyla, John, Torren, Evan, Chuck, Katie, Radek, Katana, Carson and Novo arrived with plans of joining Amelia and Ronan for their wedding.

-Daniel: Welcome to the SGC. Is this everyone who's coming for the wedding?

-John: Everyone is present and accounted for.

-Daniel: Woolsey isn't on the guest list?

-Evan: He was but someone had to stay back and run the city since the second and third in command are the best man and brides maid. Since I'm the fourth, let's just say, I owe Woolsey one.

-Daniel: Well, enjoy your time back on Earth. We have a flight for you that leaves at noon tomorrow. In the mean time , make yourselves at home. We have quarters waiting for you. Make yourselves at home.

They walked to their quarters, and Daniel took the opportunity to get caught up with Rodney.

-Daniel: So Jennifer isn't coming to the wedding?

-Rodney: No she umm decided to stay behind, since Carson… you know,. Not to mention she's not really felling much like traveling right now… being pregnant and all…

-Daniel: Yes, Sam told me the good news. I still can't believe you're going to be a dad.

-Rodney: Trust me, I was quite surprised, but I'm umm… I'm actually pretty good with kids… little kids… babies anyway.

-Daniel: You sound nervous. Don't worry. You're going to be a great father.

-Rodney: I wish Jennifer felt that way.

-Daniel: Surely she hasn't said otherwise?

-Rodney: That's just the thing. She doesn't say much of anything any more. It's as if she shut me out… she won't let me get attached… I think I'm losing her.

-Daniel: I'm sorry. I didn't realize things were so bad between you. I thought that perhaps the baby would help bring you two closer.

-Rodney: No. It seems like just the opposite… Look I shouldn't be laying all this on you especially after what you've recently been through. How are you doing?

-Daniel: better now… It was hard at first. Seeing my dead wife… alive and pregnant with my child. Well the alternate universe me anyway. It was so hard to let her go with out me.

-Rodney: You really could have left and taken on the responsibility of his children?

-Daniel: Look at Jack and Sam. You would never guess that those were not their actual children. You know, the last time Sharee and I were together, she was Pregnant with Sifu. I loved her, and I loved the boy. I still do. The few occasions when Oma allows him to visit me, he is my son.

-Rodney: And Aliana?

-Daniel: Rodney, she's been amazing. She was so understanding about my feelings for Sharee and she's been dealing with the fact that She and Sharee are half sisters… And after she left, Ali kept me sane. You know, before you got here, I was upset with her about something that happened, and it wasn't even her fault.

-Rodney: What did you say to her?

-Daniel: Nothing yet. I haven't seen her…

-Rodney: Don't. Trust me on this one. You got a good thing with Aliana. Don't mess it up because of your own issues or things that don't matter.

-Daniel: Wow… when did you become the beacon of relationship wisdom?

-Rodney: Right about the time that my own fell apart.

Evan dropped off his bags and made a B-Line for Carolyn's office. He knocked on the door and couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice.

-Carolyn: Come in.

-Evan: Hey beautiful…

-Carolyn: Evan!

He went to her and swooped her up in his arms. Their kiss seemed to last for ever and yet not long enough all at the same time. It had been too long since he had held her in his arms.

-Evan: I was worried you wouldn't be back in time…

-Carolyn: I wasn't going to let that happen.

-Evan: I'm kind of hoping that going to this wedding will inspire you to move things along with us. I hate being so far away from you.

-Carolyn: It's going to take some time for is to work things out. You're needed at Atlantis and I'm needed here.

-Evan: Things are about to change drastically on Atlantis.

-Carolyn: Because of Jennifer's pregnancy? There is no way McKay is leaving Atlantis…

-Evan: But Jennifer is… Look I'm not supposed to say anything yet, but Jennifer is planning on returning to Earth and she's not coming back to Atlantis after she has the baby.

-Carolyn: What?

-Evan: Nobody knows yet… not even McKay, so you gotta keep this between us. She confided in me. I know Carson is going to continue his work through out the Pegasus galaxy, and someone is going to have to take Jennifer's place as Chief Medical Officer. I say, you should put in for it now.

-Carolyn: Are you sure about this?

-Evan: Yes. I want to be with you Cari. I don't want to wait anymore.

Jack skipped down the corridor as he made his way to his quarters. Even though he had been with Sam and the kids earlier that morning, he was more than happy to see them now. She was just getting the children settled in the General's quarters when Jack came in. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

-Jack: Boy, am I glad to see you.

-Sam: Uh huh… So you can get rid of the stack of reports piling up on your desk.

-Jack: That might… be one… of the reasons…

-Sam: Very funny. I'm going to visit Teyla and Torren. I thought it'd be nice for Jacob to have someone to play with… maybe it would help him…

-Jack: He's going to be fine, we just need to give it time.

He turned her around to face him and looked into her eyes. He had a way of reassuring her with a look. They barely started to kiss when Joanna started to cry. Sam let out a playful sigh.

-Sam: Duty calls.

-Jack: No no… let me get her. I've got a couple of hours to spare. And what better way is there to spend it than with this little angel.

Jack scooped Joanna up from the playpen that she had been sitting in. The baby's face instantly lit up when she was in his arms. Sam took a moment to put a few things away and then called Jacob from the room. The boy appeared quietly in the doorway.

-Sam: Jacob honey, how about you hang out with your dad for a little while, and then I'll bring a friend over for you to play with.

-Jacob: (quietly nodding) ok…

-Jack: Go ahead and take a break. Do something sciency. We'll be fine. Won't we kiddo?

Jacob nodded and smiled at Jack, who looked confident that he had everything under control. It was enough for Sam to know that Jack would be fine on his own with the kids. She went over and gave Jacob a warm hug. She then gave Jack a kiss as he gently bounced the baby girl. She secretly was relieved to have a little bit of time to herself.

Sam took some time to go through the mountain of paper work that Jack was accumulating. No surprise to her that the exciting reports had been read and filed away while the science and archeological ones were collecting dust. When she was done a triumphant smile graced her face and she sat back to enjoy the peace and quiet. She was well into relaxation mode when there was a knock at the door.

-Sam: Come in…

-Teyla: Gen. O'Neill said I could find you here.

-Sam: (getting up to give her dear friend a hug) It's so good to see you I was just about to go find you.

-Teyla: It is good to see you as well Sam. No doubt you were taking a moment to enjoy the solitude.

-Sam: (with a sigh of laughter) Yes! Don't get me wrong. I love them, more than I ever thought possible to love anyone but…

-Teyla: (with a smile) But it can be quite exhausting.

-Sam: Yes. I was hoping you and John would join us for dinner. I would love for you to bring Torren to play with Jacob. He doesn't get many opportunities to play with other children. And it's been difficult for him.

-Teyla: He's been through quite an ordeal. But you will all get through this together. And once Jacob is in school, he will make friends.

-Sam: That is part of the problem. I don't think we can let him go to regular school. Even though he's from Earth, he knows too much. We can't undo what he knows. WE had a school at Area 51 for the "Ori Orphans"… the children who survived when their home worlds were destroyed by the Ori. It's the Frasier Acadamy. SGC and Area 51 personnel adopted most of these children. Our first adopted alien was Cassie, and it was very difficult for her to be in a regular school and hide her true identity.

-Teyla: Perhaps the school at Area 51 would be best for Jacob. Has it been rebuilt yet?

-Sam: No. It isn't the main priority. Also, I don't know how we would manage with the children's school being so far away.

-Teyla: There is plenty of room here at Stargate Command. Perhaps you could move the school here?

-Sam: (Thinking hard on the matter) Maybe you're right.

The dinner went well. Afterwards they shared a glass of wine while the boys played. Even though Torren was two years younger, Jacob was thrilled to have a playmate.

-Jack: So Teyla, how goes things on New Athos?

-Teyla: The progress has been most incredible. With the Wraith at bay, we were able to venture back to our home planet and retrieve the technologies of our ancestors. The rebuilding of our new home is remarkable. New Athos is thriving. Needless to say there is tremendous excitement since word spread of a new Hoffman Drug that works as well as the Wraith retro virus.

-John: Yeah, looks like we can finally kick the Wraith asses out of existence for good. Word from our old friend Todd is that they are hanging back and planning something big. We can't let that happen.

-Jack: if these drugs work as planned, then this war will be over soon… once and for all.

-Teyla: It is hard to believe how different Torren's childhood will be from that of my own. Our people no longer live in the shadow of the Wraith.

-Sam: (watching the boys intently) They're amazing aren't they?

-Teyla: Yes they are.

-Jack: It's good to see him playing with another kid like this. I think this is exactly what the boy needed.

-Sam: (looking at Teyla as if asking for help) You know Teyla and I were talking earlier and she had a rather interesting idea.

-Teyla: Right… I thought it might be a good idea to bring the school for the Orphaned Ori children here… at least temporarily until Area 51 is able to sustain the school again.

-Sam: It would be an opportunity for us to see how Jacob reacts in school, but in a more controlled environment.

-Jack: I just think It'd be better if we tried to make Jacobs life as normal as possible.

-Sam: I just don't know given the circumstances, if normal is even possible.

-Teyla: (trying not to be intrusive) I have found in my experience… dealing with my people… that children will often expose traumatic experiences in writings, stories, art or even in play…

-John: That's right. When we first took in the Athosian refugees, the kids would play this Wraith Warrior game, and tell all kinds of stories…

-Jack: (giving Sam the look) Did you plan this?

-Sam: (looking innocent) Nope. It just came up while we were talking.

-Jack: (looking seriously at Jacob as he played) All right… If you can get the IOA and Home World on board then that's what we'll do.

_**Part 3) Naughty Night**_

Daniel spent most of the afternoon with Rodney. It started to get late and he was anxious to spend some time with Aliana. He had been upset earlier because of the article in the magazine, but after talking to Rodney, it seemed very unimportant. He went to her lab first, but it was well after 7pm and she was no longer there. He hoped that she was still on the base. He went to her quarters and was pleased to find her there sitting on her bed reading. She looked up from her book, eyes pleading at him for understanding.

-Ali: Daniel. I was worried that you wouldn't want to see me tonight. Gen. O'Neill told me about the article and … Well I am so sorry! I know how it must look…

-Daniel: (sitting beside her on the bed) It's okay. You don't need to go on about it. It's a tabloid, that's all. You're dad was famous and by association some idiots are going to target you. Maybe try to be a little more low profile when you're in public… just until the novelty of it wears off.

-Ali: I will be more careful. (reaching up to caress his face) you are too good to me Daniel. I don't deserve you.

-Daniel: (Stroking her hair before cupping her face with both hands) Are you kidding? I'm lucky to have you… that you took me back after what I put you through.

-Ali: I love you Daniel. I'd take you back a thousand times.

Daniel looked into her eyes, and felt so grateful to have her. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and show her how much he loved her. He realized tonight was the right night to take their love making experience to another level of intimacy.

Afterwards, he gently laid her down and spooned with her. She had been so much more accepting of the experience than he had thought, which pleased him. He wasn't sure how she would react to their first time having such a different sexual experience.

-Daniel: Are you all right?

-Ali: Yes… that was pretty intense, but I'm fine..

-Daniel: Thank you for sharing that with me.

-Ali: What do you mean? I love being with you.

-Daniel: Your first time making love like that. I wasn't sure if you would be okay with it, but you opened yourself to me completely. I love you.

-Ali: And I love you.

Aliana was suddenly overrun with guilt. She had shared this experience with Cam in Vegas. But now it was too late to confess. She tried to let the guilt subside by reminding herself that she and Daniel were not together at the time. Daniel held her close as they fell asleep snuggled together.

Jen was feeling out of place for the first time since joining Stargate Command. As she walked down the halls, she felt as if eyes were secretly peering at her, but no one said anything. She felt as if her actions over the past few months had caused others to distrust her. If only Mitchell had let her rejoin SG1 she could have the opportunity to prove herself. She made her way to the temporary quarters where Racco was being confined. He seemed happy to see her.

-Racco: I'm so glad you're here. I'm not used to being held in such limited space.

-Jen: Sorry, it's protocol. They don't know you.

-Racco: I would hope that after everything we've been through, I've earned some level of trust.

-Jen: To be honest, I'm not exactly feeling the love myself.

-Racco: Do you want to tell me about it?

-Jen: No, it's all top secret. We should just eat. You must be starving.

-Racco: (putting his hands around her) Actually, I am a bit hungry but food is not what will satiate my appetite.

-Jen: I don't think that's a good idea…

-Racco: It'll make you feel better. Nobody has to know. You're still being weaned from the pheromone drug, so no one will be suspicious if you have a little in your system.

-Jen: What if it makes me crazy…

-Racco: I'll take it easy on you. Just a little won't hurt.

He kissed her, letting just a little release and she enjoyed taking it in. Maybe just a little would be all right.

They made out heavily, and soon there was more of the intoxicating juice that Jen wanted. She felt it was worth the work, as her mind began to drift into a world of erotic sensations. Racco held her close as her mind drifted blissfully. He began to talk to her, as he always did when she was high.

After Teyla and John left, Sam enjoyed a relaxing hot shower while Jack put the children to bed. She hadn't enjoyed a shower that lasted more than 5 minutes since they had become parents. She took her time knowing that Jack would be fine. He had a way with Joanna and Jacob that was remarkable.

When she was done drying off, she found Jack already in bed waiting for her. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't thinking about going to sleep. To his disappointment, she reached for her night gown and started to get dressed.

-Jack: Hey, you're not going to need that.

-Sam: (sigh) I'm sorry Jack, I'm exhausted.

-Jack: Oh all right. But you owe me for earlier.

-Sam: (crawling into bed) I know. And thank you. I know you really wanted Jacob in a regular school. I just worry so much about him.

-Jack: So do I. I just think that we should make his life as much like it was before he came here.

-Sam: I wish we could Jack, but he remembers what happened. He knows it wasn't just some random nightmare. The damage is done.

-Jack: You've already convinced me. We're on the same side here.

-Sam: I know. And I love you for it.

-Jack: Right back at ya Mrs. O'Neill.

He pulled her close and snuggled with her as he fell asleep. Sam was beyond tired, but her worry kept her awake. She wanted to take away Jacobs pain, but she knew she couldn't. She could only hope that the love she and Jack had to give would be enough.

Aliana's dreams started out peacefully as she slept in Daniel's arms. In her dream she was walking through the halls of the SGC. Soon she was heading down a dark corridor. Her surroundings were suddenly unfamiliar. She was looking for something, but she had no idea what it was. She was looking for a way out but couldn't find one. She suddenly felt trapped. She heard a voice calling out her name. At first she thought it was someone trying to help her. But as he continued to call her name, the menacing voice began to frighten her. She tried to run away, but there was no way out. Ran through the dark building going through door after door trying to escape the voice that seemed to be following her. She ran through another door and began to descend into a pit of darkness.

She woke up suddenly as her heart was racing. She was drenched in sweat and she struggled to catch her breath.

-Daniel: (in a groggy voice) You all right?

-Ali: Yeah… I just had a bad dream. I'm going to take a shower. Go back to sleep.

She crawled out of bed, and went into the bathroom to run a shower. She pealed of her sweat-dampened tank top and stepped into the steamy water. She rarely had nightmares, but there was something very chilling about this one. She was tired and felt as if she would fall asleep. She pressed her arm against the shower wall and rested her head on it as the hot water ran down her back.

She couldn't help but smile when she felt Daniel's arms wrap around her waist. She pulled away from the wall and leaned her body back against his. Her body began to tingle as his hands began to caress her. Something about him seemed different to her. She opened her eyes and looked down at his hands as they began to press into her body more aggressively. A look of complete shock came over her as she saw the unfamiliar pale hands. She gasped out loud and tried to move away. The voice from her nightmare called out "Amphitra" as the man slammed her into the shower wall. Aliana screamed as he pressed up against her back. Ali collapsed onto the shower floor, still screaming. She felt the hands reaching at her… and then she heard Daniel's voice…

-Daniel: Aliana! Wake up!

-Ali: Daniel! Daniel! There was a man! He was here! He… he…

-Daniel: Ali! Nobody is here. You fell asleep in the shower.

He pulled her out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She was shaking and in tears. She couldn't believe it was all just a dream.

The next couple of days were fairly uneventful. Racco returned to Benetar, which was a relief to Varro. He hated not being able to move around the base. The only good part was that Vanessa was back, and in order to spend time with him, she had to visit his quarters. MJ did his best to keep his cool about the two of them. It wasn't easy.

The group from Atlantis went to visit family and friends before the wedding, except for Evan. He and Carolyn spent every moment together when she wasn't working.. She did submit her request for a transfer, but had yet to hear back from Gen. O'Neill. Evan was hopeful that once Jennifer stepped down, Carolyn would be the clear choice for her replacement.

Sam's proposal to the IOA and HWC was accepted. She spent the next couple of days preparing one of the unused levels for the school and the arrival of the families. Jacob was still very quiet. He kept to himself but his bond with Jack and Sam continued to grow.

Things were normal for SG1 as well. Vala enjoyed her training sessions. She threw herself into work in order to avoid Malcolm. Aliana also enjoyed the training sessions with her team. She continued to have the nightmares, but they were far less intense. Work was a good distraction.

_**Part 4) I Spy**_

After 2 days on the base. SG1 was excited about their next mission. They were hoping that this time they might come across an Aurora class ship. Once they were through the gate they could see the remnants of an advanced civilization in the near distance. They began the short walk to the city's main gate. Aliana had been tired and lagging behind a bit, but seeing the ancient city seemed to rejuvenate her.

-Vala: Well these ruins are impressive. Daniel would love this.

-Ali: (Rushing ahead from excitement) You're absolutely right. I mean look at this place. An advanced cilvilization once strived here.

-Cam: Slow down Alice… Remember Wonderland might have been spectacular but it was also filled with all kinds of crazy.

-Ali: I know, but this place has been abandoned for hundreds… thousands of years.

-MJ: Hey, Col…. I'm picking up some life signs…

-Ali: That's impossible. We sent a MALP through already.

-MJ: Sir, something's not right.

Everyone looked at the small handheld monitor. The dots seemed o be surrounding them and closing in. Vala and Cam gave each other a knowing look.

-Vala: I think we're being ambushed.

-Cam: No kidding… fall back to the gate!

No sooner had they turned to go back, before they were under fire. Cam couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. All he knew was that he needed to get his team out alive.

-Cam: Dial the gate! I've got your six!

-MJ: Yes Sir!

Aliana dialed the gate, while Vala and MJ covered her. Cam hung back, just a bit to make sure they all got through.

Jack was on the other side of the gate in the control room as they came through the gate. There were a few strikes that came through with them, but nobody was injured.

-Jack: Shut down the gate! Mitchell what the hell happened out there?

-Cam: We were ambushed, Sir.

-Jack: How's that? I thought this planet was uninhabited.

-Ali: I don't know, Sir. There were no life signs…

-Jack: I want to know who this was and how they pulled this off!

-Cam: We know who it was. The New Alliance.

-Jack: What the heck are they doing there and why didn't we detect them?

-Ali: I don't know yet. But I will find out.

-Jack: Well you got 30 minutes then I want a full debriefing in my office! Dismissed!

The team headed to the locker room to peal out of their gear. They were frustrated and disappointed. MJ was most frustrated. He had sensed something or someone, but the monitor showed nothing.

-Vala: Are you sure there was nothing on the monitor? I mean they can't have just come out of no where.

-MJ: Yes I'm positive! There was nothing there and then… we were surrounded.

-Ali: I must have missed something… I should have had the device.

-MJ: Hey, I know how to read the life signs detector. I'm telling you there was nothing…

-Cam: Ok, look we'll figure it out.

-MJ: I… I think…

Cam: MJ, you all right?

MJ started to lose his balance and they rushed to his side to help him sit down. MJ felt light headed as he closed his eyes and tried to shake it off. When he opened them again he was in an empty space and Char was with him. They held each other in their arms, for a moment, but Char seemed worried.

-Char: I'm so glad you are all right. I was so worried for you.

-MJ: I'm fine. We all are. Do you know what's going on?

-Char: I was just informed by Bronus that Thena has been planning an ambush of SG1. She has a secret source, but she won't tell anyone who or what it is. She's up to something, an inside link to someone at the SGC, that's all I can tell. I dare not risk probing her mind. She is Goa'uld, and she may be able to counter anything I might try. She still being incredibly secretive, since her Alliance was infiltrated. Bronus was only told because it was his Bronia Transporter that beamed the alliance onto the planet.

-MJ: But we didn't detect anything?

-Char: Bronus has been working to perfect his cloaking and beaming technology… I must go. I am taking a great risk doing this now, but I had to make sure you were all right…

-MJ: Please stay safe. I love you.

-Char: And I love you.

She gave him a kiss and then she was gone. It took MJ a moment to come out of the trans he was in.

-Cam: MJ? Are you all right?

-MJ: Yes, Sir. It was Char… I need to talk to the general.

Jack was furious at the thought that there could be a spy at Stargate Command. He temporarily ordered a full security detail and surveillance on Varro. He also ordered a full battery of tests for Young's team as well as all personnel who knew about SG1's mission. He had to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. It was getting late and he and Sam had a flight to catch. She was packed for the night and went to find him. She knocked on his office door and let herself in.

-Sam: Hey there… You don't look like you're ready to go. The wedding starts at 6pm.

-Jack: I'm afraid you'll have to go without me. With everything going on right now…

-Sam: Jack! I was really hoping for a night away.

-Jack So was I, but you know how this goes. You, Daniel and Carolyn go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow.

-Sam: Do you want me to call Cassie and cancel? She's probably already on her way.

-Jack: No have her come. I'm swamped here anyway. Besides, it'll be good for Jacob to see another familiar face.

He went over and gave her a kiss. Then held her in his arms for a moment. He hated being away from her over night, but this was his job. He had to make sacrifices. Sam understood.

It doesn't take long for the tests to prove that Young's team and Varro had not been compromised in any way. He continued with the testing, but knew he needed to get back inside the New Alliance. He called for Young's team to prepare to go back.

MJ ran to Vanessa's quarters as soon as he knew she was out of the meeting. She was on her way out by the time he got there. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't very happy with him.

-MJ: Hey Van, can we talk for a minute?

-Vanessa: About what? About how you practically accused Varro of being a spy for the New Alliance?

-MJ: I said it was a possibility.

-Vanessa: Well how on Earth would he get information to Thena? Through me?

-MJ: No! Of course not… Well at least not with you knowing it.

-Vanessa: You are unbelievable, you know that!

-MJ: Come on Van! I only threw that out there as a possibility. He was cleared right? Look, I don't want you leaving mad at me.

-Vanessa: How would you feel if I told the General that it was a possibility that Char was the spy? After all she has the ability to get into your mind!

-MJ: Char would never do that! She's risking her own safety to spy for us and keep your team safe.

-Vanessa: I know that! The reason that I know is because I trust you and I've taken the time to get to know her. Even though she's working with the New Alliance I have enough faith in you and enough gratitude for everything she has done in the past to help the SGC, to give her the benefit of the doubt… And to defend her if necessary! You don't know how many times Varro put his life on the line to save us out there. We were living in Hell on that ship! He could have left with the others, but he chose to stay with us! All I'm asking is for you to give him a chance. The same chance that you would give anyone else in the same situation.

-MJ: Van, I'm sorry. I jumped to the wrong conclusion about him.

-Vanessa: I'm not the one who you should apologize to. And you know I can't stay mad at you. I love you, you jerk!

-MJ: I love you too, smarty pants.

He gave her a huge hug and held on to her for a little while. He wanted to look out for her and protect her, but he knew she didn't need protecting. There was something that was unsettling about Varro. MJ couldn't figure out what it was. It was a feeling or a sense that there was another side to Varro; a side that could be dangerous.

Varro was pleasantly surprised to receive a visit from Vanessa. He was feeling the pressure of being watched like a hawk. He tried to understand, but his patience was wearing thin. He needed to be doing something… anything to help.

-Vanessa: I'm so sorry about all this.

-Varro: Don't be. If I were in the General's position, I would do the same. I just wish I could do something. If there was a way I could join you…

-Vanessa: There isn't. Everyone believes you died. And your twin brother is there. I'm afraid you're stuck here for the time being.

-Varro: As long as you come back to me, I can wait.

-Vanessa: Speaking of waiting… I wish we hadn't. I thought we would have more time before I had to leave again.

-Varro: (Cupping her chin with his hand) When it comes to you, I have all the patience in the world . I'll wait for you, for as long as you need.

He tipped her head up just a little and brought his lips to meet hers. The kiss was so intimate that she could feel a rush surge through her body.

_**Part 5) Bad Bad Dreams**_

Aliana passed on going with Daniel to the wedding. Her strange nightmares continued to wake her at all hours of the night and she was exhausted from lack of sleep. She hadn't planned on going anyway. Had SG1 found an Aurora class ship, she would be off world right now.

She put on her pajamas, simple pair of shorts with a matching button down top, and made her way to the bathroom. She was so tired she could barely brush her teeth. She started to poor the mouthwash and glanced up at the mirror. To her horror she saw the face of a man and he called out her name. His clear menacing eyes seemed to stare right into her. She gasped and dropped the bottle spilling the mouthwash everywhere. She looked up again but the man was gone. The voice calling her name was gone. She took a moment to catch her breath. Her heart was racing. She thought to herself that she must have dozed off.

She grabbed a towel and started to clean up the spill when she heard a knock on the door. She was so on edge that she jumped back. The knock continued and Aliana reluctantly got up to answer it. She couldn't resist glancing back at the mirror, but again nothing was there. Part of her was afraid she was still dreaming, as she answered the door. She took a deep breath as she swung the door open. She let it out in great relief when she saw Vala.

-Ali: Oh, Vala! It's you!

-Vala: And apparently you were expecting a flesh eating space alien? You look absolutely petrified.

-Ali: No, I just… I've been having these dreams and… I must have fallen asleep. I thought someone was after me.

-Vala: You look exhausted! I was going to see if you wanted to catch a movie tonight.

-Ali: No thanks. I really want to try and get some sleep. I know we don't get to hang out very much, but I'm so tired.

-Vala: Don't worry yourself about it. Get some rest. I'm going to go find the guys.

Vala thought it was very strange. Ali really seemed to be terrified. She hurried past her own quarters, hoping not to run into Malcolm. He was such a nice guy and a very good lover, but she regretted their engagement. She wanted nothing more than to take it back.

It was late at night, almost midnight to be exact. Cam didn't mind having duty over night. He and MJ took their turn once every 3 months just like all SG team member who were in the military. It wasn't their turn, but SG5 was held up on their mission so Cam decided to swap. What surprised him was that Vala wanted to come along. The group was heading towards the science department when they heard a loud grumble sound coming from MJ.

-Cam: Good gracious son! I think they measured that on the Rictor scale.

-MJ: Yeah, I'm starving. Van's team left at 6:30 and I forgot we swapped night duty. I skipped dinner.

-Cam: Well go down to the commissary and grab a snack. I'm just going to check the science lab. There's never anything going on with the geeks.

-Vala: I'm with you hunky. I'm starving.

-Cam: I'll meet up with you guys later.

Cam took his time checking through the labs. The place was a like a ghost town. He expected to breeze right through, until he noticed a light on in Dr. Lee's lab. He figured he would stop in and say hi to Bill. He walked into the lab, but to his surprise he saw Aliana with her back to him on Bill's lap top. He called out her name but she didn't answer. He figured she must be wearing ear buds. As he approached her he could see schematics for Area 51 on the computer. He gently touched her shoulder.

-Cam: Hey, Ali…

Aliana turned abruptly and had a cold stare on her face. This caught Cam off guard, because she usually had a cheery disposition. He immediately noticed that she didn't have anything impairing her hearing.

-Ali: Col Mitchell! You startled me.

-Cam: Uhmm… Dr. Sinclair… I called you twice, and you didn't hear me.

-Ali: (Turning back to close the laptop) I apologize Col. Mitchell. I was busy working.

-Cam: Obviously… That was Area 51, and this is Dr. Lee's computer.

Ali: Yes it is Col. Mitchell. I was working on helping Dr. O'Neill with the Fraiser Academy.

-Cam: Okay…Why so formal?

-Ali: What do you mean?

-Cam: Col. Mitchell?

Aliana closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. That seemed to relax her quite a bit. She smiled softly and Cam could see she was her usual self again.

-Ali: I'm sorry… I was busy with my work and then, seeing you after hours like this.

-Cam: Like what?

-Ali: Things between Daniel and I haven't been the same. The fact is that I'm here working late, because… I can't stop thinking about you.

-Cam: (feeling uncomfortable) Ummm… Are you feeling okay? I mean you and Jackson are solid!

Ali leaned against the desk and pulled Cam close to her. He was taken by surprise, but somehow he was unable to resist her. She kissed him, and he just let it happen. Her hands began to unbutton the blue work top he was wearing, and then made their way under his white T-shirt. Her hands felt so good against his bare chest, and he could feel the blood rushing through him. He had to put a stop to this. He grabbed her hands and slowly removed them from his chest. He pulled away from her kiss, but stayed pressed against her.

-Cam: Ali… What are you doing?

-Ali: Cam… I haven't stop thinking about our time in Vegas. (Unbuttoning her top) I keep thinking about how good it felt to be with you. I dream about you making love to me again.

-Cam: Oh wow… As tempting as this is, I think it would be a bad idea.

-Ali: Then stop thinking…

She sat up on the desk and pulled Cam to her. She had her hands all over him as she was kissing him. He felt powerless to stop her. Like an uncontrollable reaction, he began to embrace her. He was overwhelmed with the desire to make love to her, but struggled against it. Cam was so deep into it that he almost didn't notice that his stunner was moving. He noticed just in time to grab her hand and pull back from her just a little. He was about to ask her what she was doing. But before he could get a word out, she head butted him and drove her knee deep into his groin. Cam collapsed on the ground and moaned with great pain. Aliana started to run, but Cam managed to grab her leg and cause her to fall.

As Cam struggled to get up, Aliana kicked him hard in the face. She managed to get up before him and gave him a look that would kill. He'd never seen her like this before. She looked over to at a paperweight on the desk and raised her hand. The next thing Cam knew, the paperweight was flying towards his head. He managed to duck in time and went for his stunner. To his shock, Ali waved her hand and the stunner went flying out of Cam's grip. She put her hands up again and without a touch Cam went careening into the wall.

Aliana began to make her way over to Cam to finish him off when there was a sudden flash and she went down. Cam looked up and saw Vala and MJ. He let out a sigh of relief as Vala walked over to help him up. MJ went to Ali, to make sure she was okay.

-Vala: What is going on in here?

-Cam: I have no idea! Did you see what she did?

-MJ: If you mean body slamming you into a wall without touching you… Yeah, we saw that!

-Cam: Is she all right?

-MJ: Yes, she's just stunned. But we better call Gen. O'Neill.

Aliana heard the voice of the strange man who had been haunting he dreams the past several nights. He called out her name, sending a rush of terror though her. She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness. She tried to move her body but was unable to. Her mind began to race with fear and anxiety. Then she heard his voice again.

-Voice: Now I have you Aliana. And when I'm free we will be together.

-Ali: (Voice echoing) Who are you? What have you done to me?

-Voice: Who am I? I am like you. You are like me.

-Ali: How can you say that? I know nothing about you!

Her voice sounded strange to her, as if it where echoing from a far away place. She felt her body start to move, but she had no control over it. All she could see was empty darkness.

-Voice: Because I know who and what you are. We are the same. It was my mother that brought you here.

-Ali: I don't understand?

-Voice: My father was a Goauld… as was yours.

-Ali: How… how do you know that?

-Voice: I have all of my father's genetic memory. I am Khalek.

-Ali: (trying to think) Khalek? I don't… Khalek… the son of Anubis?

-Khalek: Yes… and you are Amphitra , the daughter of Ba'al!

-Ali: My name is ALIANA! I am not like you! I am not a Goauld!

-Khalek: (With a sinister laugh) Oh Amphitra . You are so much more.

Ali: Harcesis?

-Khalek: Ha ha…Oh Gandala… You being Harcesis is only one part of this. You see, I remember your mother.

-Ali: How do you know my mother?

-Khalek: I have all of my father's memories. Our mother's were friends. I think it's time you know who you really are. You see Oma Desala brought you here, to give you a chance at a normal life. Your mother, like mine, made the mistake of falling in love with a Goa'uld. Unfortunately for the Ancients my mother trusted Anubis enough to ascend him. You're mother on the other hand took human form. She loved Ba'al even after he tried to implant the symbiote of Qetesh in her. She pined after him for centuries. Until one day, she fell in love with another man. This man… Kisuf, was a young village leader. She watched as he risked his life to save a family and well… she was smitten. She took human form, married her boa, had a family and lived happily ever after…. Until Ba'al found her.

-Ali: If this is true, why was I brought here… to Earth?

-Khalek: Like I said. So you could have a normal life. You're true nature was hidden by the Ancients. If the human's were to know who you really are, Oma would be forced to take you away like Shifu.

-Ali: But you're telling me now…

-Khalek: It was never about you knowing. You can know who you are, as long as you don't tell anyone and you don't use any gifts that you would only have as an ascended being. I can help you advance. You already posse+s the knowledge. You just need to be brave enough to reach for it. I can sense it… Together you and I will do great things

-Ali: Never!

-Khalek: You are not strong enough to stop me. And soon, you won't want to stop me!

-Ali: Get out of my head!

-Khalek: I will but first, you will help me.

Khalek was quiet. Aliana could feel her body moving but was powerless to stop it. She called out to Kkalek, begging him to stop. But he ignored her pleas. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon she heard Cam's voice. She cried out for him to help her but he couldn't hear her. Khalek returned for a brief moment.

-Khalek: Ah, I see you are fond of this one. He should have left when he had the chance. My revenge will be sweet.

-Ali: Revenge! What are you going to do?

-Khalek: He is responsible for be being trapped in this hell on Earth! I will gladly end his life.

-Ali: No, please…Don't hurt him.

But Khalek was gone again. She could feel sensations running through her body, but she had no control. She could still hear Cam's voice, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She could sense that Khalek was going to kill Cam, but she was powerless. Her cries for help were unheard. In an instant Ali felt a painful surge of energy shoot through her body and then there was nothing.

_**Part 6) Night Interrupted**_

Carolyn and Evan had attended the wedding but left the reception early. They couldn't wait to get back to the hotel room and spend the night in each other's arms. Seeing Ronan and Amelia getting married put them both in a romantic mood. look at her.

-Evan: You are so beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky.

-Carolyn: I'm the lucky one. I've never been loved the way you love me. And now I want to show you just how much I appreciate your love.

He pulled her close into a loving and passionate kiss. He enjoyed the sensation of her soft tan skin as she pressed against him Making love to her was mind blowing and beyond any intimate experience he had ever had before. After making love, neither of them was ready to call it a night. They continued to kiss as Evan slowly stroked inside her. He felt himself becoming erect and hard again. Carolyn smiled as she felt his cock growing inside her again.

-Carolyn: Oh, This feels so good.

-Evan: I could do this all night long.

-Carolyn: I see. A girl could get used to this

Evan let out a sigh of disappointment when Carolyn's phone rang. She hated to stop in the middle of things, but she knew it had to be important.

-Evan: Don't answer it. You can call them back.

-Carolyn: I have to. That ring tone is Stargate Command. They wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

Evan rolled over on his back while Carolyn reached for her phone. He could tell by her response that they were cutting things short.

-Carolyn: Yes, this is Dr. Lam… (long pause) I see… Yes. I'll be ready to go.

-Evan: When do you need to go back?

-Carolyn: (getting out of bed) Right now. I'm sorry.

-Evan: I'm going with you.

-Carolyn: No. Your sisters are expecting you. Go see them.

-Evan: But I've missed you so much.

-Carolyn: (getting dressed and packing her suitcase) I know. And the past few days have been wonderful… So much so that, I'm going to do it. I'm putting in for the transfer to Atlantis.

Evan got out of bed and swooped Carolyn up. That was exactly what he was hoping for. He kissed her, letting her melt in his arms.

-Evan: Marry me!

-Carolyn: (grinning) You already asked me that, and I said yes the first time.

-Evan: I mean right now.

-Carolyn: Right now? I'm on my way to Stargate Command.

-Evan: Before I go back to Atlantis.

-Carolyn: (a bit flustered) that's in 5 days…

-Evan: I know. We can get married in 3 days, and spend a couple more days together before I head back with the rest of the Atlantis group.

-Carolyn: We can't plan a wedding in 3 days… What about our family, and friends…

-Evan: Our family was going to get together anyway for our engagement party… We'll just turn it into a wedding… My friends from Atlantis are here… You said you didn't want a big fancy wedding. We can do it in Colorado Springs. It's beautiful in the mountains right now…

-Carolyn: You're serious?

-Evan: Yes, I am.

-Carolyn: Okay… I'll call my mom… and…

-Evan: Just handle this situation at the SGC and my sisters and your mom and I will take care of everything else.

-Carolyn: We're really going to do this!

-Evan: Yes!

-Carolyn: I love you!

She wrapped her arms around his neck so tight he could barely breath. But he didn't care. He held her tight and never wanted to let her go.

Cam requested a private meeting with Jack. He was worried about any video and audio that would be seen by Daniel. Word came in that Daniel Jack and Sam were scheduled to beam in via the Hammond in half an hour, so he needed to get things under control. This was going to be hard enough for Daniel to deal with, he didn't want to further burden his friend. So even though he had two cracked ribs and a busted shoulder and a concussion, he had to man up and handle the situation.

-Jack: What is it Mitchell? You should be in the infirmary. Do you have anything else to add to the investigation?

-Cam: Well kind of. I left out some minor details that may come to light on the video surveillance.

-Jack: Go on.

-Cam: Well Aliana and I discussed some things that happened between the two of us back in Vegas.

-Jack: I see. Is that all?

-Cam: No Sir. We also had a bit of a physical encounter before she attacked me.

-Jack: And I suppose you're worried that Daniel is going to see the video surveillance.

-Cam: Yeah, that's it in a nutshell.

-Jack: (Picking up the phone and pressing a button) Walter, have any video or audio surveillance from the incident sent to me right away. (putting the phone down) All right Mitchell. I'll see what I can do. Now get back to the infirmary.

Cam: Thank you, Sir.

Aliana was out cold. She was taken to a medical observation room, and restrain. Nobody had any answers for what was going on. Dr. Brightman had began running tests right away, but Carolyn new what she was looking for. To her surprise they found nothing out of the ordinary. Daniel sat by her side waiting for her to wake up. It had been hours since she was stunned, and she should have been up after only 15 to 20 minutes. It was now twelve hours later, almost noon to be exact, and she was still unresponsive.

-Carolyn: I thought you'd be investigating to find out what happened.

-Daniel: I'm sure Jack will keep me updated.

-Carolyn: Well, maybe you should get some rest.

-Daniel: I'd rather wait until she wakes up. What's wrong with her?

-Carolyn: To be honest… I have no idea.

Jack and Sam came into the room at that moment. Daniel was eager to know what had happened.

-Daniel: What's going on? This has to be some kind of mistake.

-Jack: No mistake. There was some damage to the video feed, but we were able to get the main parts. It's like Mitchell said. She was in Dr. Lee's lab on his computer. He went to see what she was doing and she attacked him.

-Daniel: And the alleged telekinesis?

-Jack: Oh yes, it's all caught on tape.

-Daniel: That's not possible…

-Jack: That's why I'm here. Doc, we need to be prepared when she wakes up. If she can move things with her mind…

-Carolyn: (looking at Sam) It's already taken care of, Sir.

-Daniel: What are we talking about here?

-Jack: Daniel, we should talk in another room.

-Daniel: But Jack…

-Jack: (nodding his head towards the door) Daniel…

It wasn't a surprise to Jack that Daniel was frustrated. They went left the room and went into the observation area to talk.

-Daniel: What's going on? What are you preparing for?

-Jack: We need to prepare for the possibility that she has telekinetic abilities.

-Daniel: What, you're going to drug her? She hasn't even woken up yet.

-Sam: We won't do anything until she wakes up. We're taking a risk by waiting.

-Jack: For all we know she could be faking!

-Daniel: This is Aliana we're talking about!

-Jack: I know! And I've trusted her, and even put her on SG1. Since she's come here, it's been one thing after another, and I believe I've been more than understanding. Look let's just find out what we're dealing with.

-Daniel: She's been having these dreams… more like nightmares. She woke up in the shower the other night…terrified.

-Jack: Vala mentioned that she had a nightmare last night… but that doesn't explain the magic tricks.

-Carolyn: (walking in) No it doesn't. In fact nothing does. I've run extensive tests. Her brain scans indicate that she is a highly intelligent human being. Her readings are still on par with McKay and Sam. (pulling u the scans on her laptop) To use telepathy she would have to activate these areas of the brain… and similarly, this area here for telekinesis. These are Cassie's scans before and after. Now look at Aliana's. No change.

-Jack: Then how do you explain what I saw on the video?

-Carolyn: I can't. There is nothing to indicate that she is being brainwashed, taken over by a Goauld... there's nothing.

-Daniel: (going to the window to watch Ali) Why won't she wake up?

-Carolyn: She's in a deep sleep according to these scans. The effects of the stunner have worn off completely. If she doesn't wake up in the next couple of hours, I'll take measure to pull her out of this sleep state.

-Jack: (Watching Ali through the window) Did she just move?

-Daniel: Yes. She did!

The three of them ran to the room. Daniel went to her side and tried to talk to her, but she still did not wake up. Her movements seemed random as he called out her name.

-Daniel: Ali, can you hear me? I need you to wake up. Ali please…

Aliana felt as if she had been sleeping for an eternity. She tried to wake herself but couldn't. She tried to move but she couldn't. She thought she was dreaming earlier when she heard Daniel's voice, but now she was hearing it again. Could it truly be him? She tried to call out to him. Now she could feel his hands on her face, and his voice was more clear.

Daniel watched as Aliana began to open her eyes. At first Aliana felt as if she were awakening, but somehow her body wouldn't move. She became confused and Daniel could see the fear in her still groggy eyes. She pulled against the restraints, as she tried to focus. She tried to focus on Daniel's face. It seemed to be him, but she still could not move. She instantly thought it was Khalek trying to trick her

-Daniel: Ali, it's me… I'm hear.

-Ali: No… This isn't real. Let me go!

-Daniel: This is real. I can't let you go just yet. We need to know what's going on.

-Ali: (in a panicked state) I won't help you! You… you can't make me help you! Get out of my head! This isn't real!

-Jack: Doc, I think we're going to need to take those precautions…

-Sam: No… not yet. Let me talk to her.

Sam wasn't sure what it was but something about Aliana's reaction was familiar to her. Maybe it was what she said… "Get out of my head"… That made her realize what was happening.

-Sam: Aliana. I know you're confused. I've been in your situation before. The last time someone was in my head, you reassured me that everything was going to be okay. Do you remember that?

-Ali: (nodding, but still uncertain) I remember… but…

-Sam: I need you to trust me. We are really here. And we want to help you. But you have to tell us what's going on. Who is in head?

-Ali: I can't…

-Sam: You have to tell us or we can't release you from the restraints. We can't risk you hurting anyone else.

-Ali: Cam! Is he…

-Sam: He's going to be fine. But he was pretty banged up.

-Ali: I tried to stop him, I swear. But I couldn't move! I couldn't stop him. He was inside my head….

-Daniel: Who, Ali? Who made you do this?

-Ali: It was Khalek.

_**Part 7) Secrets Between Agencies**_

Jack paced back and forth in the meeting room, as Daniel, Cam, Dr. Lee, Dr. Lam and Sam watched the recorded video of Sam interrogating Aliana. He was fuming and everyone could tell. They watched the monitor in silence trying to make sense of what they were hearing. During the interview, Aliana conveniently omitted the information Khalek told her about her mother being an Ancient and his maternal DNA coming from Oma. She was afraid of what would happen if those facts came to light. Daniel could sense that she was holding something back. When the video was over, looks of confusion could be seen on everyone's face.

-Cam: Ok so we killed Khalek 6 years ago, and he ascended? So why wait until now to show up?

-Jack: Maybe he's been hiding here because he's afraid of what the Ancients would do to him.

-Carolyn: No. Khalek did not ascend. He wasn't ready.

-Daniel: Carolyn's right. There's no way he ascended 6 years ago and shows up now to try and escape the planet.

-Cam: Then what other explanation is there. I mean, we did kill him, right.

-Sam: Well yes… The IOA took the body to Area 51 and performed an autopsy before the body was destroyed.

There was silence again as everyone pondered Sam's statement. They were all thinking it, but it seemed inconceivable.

-Cam: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking.

-Bill: the IOA has made some pretty awful moves in the past but…

-Sam: It is conceivable that they lied about what they did with Khalek's remains.

-Cam: But we killed him. He was dead.

-Daniel: I think that's what we need to find out.

-Cam: Do you think anyone at the IOA is going to be forthcoming about this?

-Jack: I think I might know one. (Over the intercom) Walter. I need to make a long distance gate call. Get Woolsey on the line for me.

Woolsey was shocked by Jack's account of the previous nights events. He took a moment to process it all, and think long and hard about what he should say in response.

-Woolsey: And you're certain this is Khalek?

-Jack: Talk to me Woolsey. If you know something…

-Woolsey: (talking to his Atlantis Crew) Chuck, I need you and the other technicians to give me a moment to speak with Gen. O'Neill in private.

-Chuck: (Getting up to leave) Of course.

-Jack: (taking the cue from Woolsey) Walter if you could excuse us for a few minutes…

-Walter: Yes Sir.

Both men waited for their crews to exit the control room.

-Woolsey: General, I take great risk in giving you this information. If the IOA were to find out that you learned this though me…

-Jack: Are you seriously worried about saving your own ass!? Need I remind you what happened the last time we had to deal with Khalek!

-Woolsey. I assure you I'm not trying to protect myself. I'm more concerned with the Future of Atlantis. The IOA is ready to replace me. If I'm forced out before things are in place for John Sheppard to take over…

-Jack: I get it. They replace you with one of their puppets. Just tell me what the hell is going on, and I will handle the IOA.

-Woolsey: After Dr. Jackson and Col. Mitchell killed Khalek. The IOA took the body back to Are 51 to be autopsied, studied, and ultimately destroyed. Before the autopsy was done, our science team noticed a single heart beat. They thought they were mistaken. They monitored him closely and an hour later there was another single heart beat. The frequency of the heart beats increased. Our scientists realized that Khalek wasn't dead after all, and that he was actually healing.

-Jack: So the autopsy reports…

-Woolsey. Faked. They did 3D ultrasounds and ran countless tests on Khalek. But the scientists realized it was only a matter of time before Khalek would be fully revived. I was among those who believed Khalek should be cremated. But we were out voted. Instead Khalek was placed in stasis on Level 62.

-Jack: Damn it! I new the authorization of Level 62 was a bad idea! The IOA should never be aloud to conduct secret test behind our backs.

-Woolsey: You know as well as I do, that the IOA would have gone through China or Russia if the US had declined. It's my guess that the IOA has lost access to Level 62 since Area 51 was destroyed.

-Jack: That would explain why he was trying to access Dr. Lee's computer.

-Woolsey: I think I've said enough. I have full confidence that you'll handle this situation.

Jack called another meeting. Now that he understood what he was dealing with, he needed a way to get rid of Khalek once and for all.

-Bill: Well that explains a lot. The IOA has been adamant that they find a way to access Level 62. But it's been impossible. The shield has malfunctioned, and at over 100 feet below ground, and no way to penetrate the shield, it's been considered a loss.

-Sam: If Khalek's stasis pod malfunctioned, There's a good chance he's revived himself only to find that he's trapped on Level 62.

-Carolyn: And if he's able to revive himself, then no doubt he's brought himself one step closer to ascension.

- Daniel: that doesn't explain why he targeted Aliana.

-Sam: He's now an advances species. Goa'uld can sense one another.

-Daniel: They can sense each other but they can't get into another Goa'ulds mind telepathically.

-Carolyn: perhaps because of the level of advancement of the species. Like the Wraith, the Taneyans, Replicators and the Ori Priors. Each can depending on their level of development. Perhaps Khalek can now. And the link between them could be that they both have Goa'uld paternity.

-Sam: It's reasonable to conclude that he will use Aliana again to try to escape.

-Cam: Sir, we can't let that happen.

-Jack: I'm aware that Col. What I don't know is how to stop him.

-Bill: Level 62 is inaccessible… We've tried. How are we going to get to him?

-Cam: We're going to let him try to escape.

-Jack: And this makes sense how?

-Cam: Khalek was trying to use Aliana to escape Level 62. He hasn't been able to ascend yet. He seems to think that he can find a way out. Perhaps that's our way in.

-Daniel: You're talking about using Ali… Letting him get into her mind.

-Cam: He's going to do it anyway.

-Carolyn: That's true. I'm sure the electric shock from being Zatted was what severed the hold he had on Aliana. It's just a matter of time before the is able to reconnect.

-Jack: When he does, we won't be able to stop him.

-Sam: (Looking as if she had an idea) We can't but maybe Aliana can.

-Jack: What are you thinking?

-Sam: I'm thinking maybe MJ can help her learn to control Khalek rather than Khalek controlling her.

-Carolyn: I don't know. MJ communicates with Char, he doesn't control her. In fact Char would never teach someone to do that… It goes against their beliefs.

Sam: What about someone who has had experience with an enemy invading their mind, and who has the ability to control the enemy.

-Jack: Now I'm curious…

-Sam: Teyla just might be able to help Ali turn the table on Khalek.

Teyla relaxed on the bed of her Hotel suit trying to keep her mind preoccupied. Torren slept peacefully in the queen bed next to her. The past couple of days had worn the little boy out. First the wedding the day before and then spending today at Yankee Stadium with John; Teyla knew her son would sleep well. It was only 5:30pm and the sun hadn't set yet in the city, but the boy slept.

The wedding had had been beautiful, but it made her think more and more of what she was missing with John. They were so close that often they were mistaken for a couple. They had crossed the line before, and struggled to keep the separation between them. She had an obligation to Kenan, which he made clear he would never let her break from. She refused to marry Kenan, but without him breaking the betrothal, she was stuck.

John struggled to understand, and was as patient as any man could stand to be. Teyla was certain that if she continued to refuse Kenan's bed, that the man would eventually let her go. But he was stubborn… just as stubborn as she was. John was convinced that if Teyla openly admitted to being John's lover, that Kenan would give up his hold on her.

He paced back and forth in his room. Knowing that Teyla was in the room adjoined to his, drove him crazy. He wanted her. He knocked quietly at the adjoining door, knowing that Torren was probably asleep. She took her time answering the door, in order to steel her resolve. But as soon as she opened the door and took one look at John, her will was broken. When he saw her in her silk nightgown, his heart skipped a beat.

-John: Hey… It's too early to sleep. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a glass of wine, maybe watch the sun set over the city skyline.

-Teyla: Sure. I'll just grab my robe and…

-John: No, you're fine just the way you are. Come on in.

Teyla looked back to check Torren, who was still sleeping, before closing the door behind her. John picked up a bottle of chardonnay wine and poured two glasses. He motioned for Teyla to have a seat. She noticed that coincidently John had his luggage on the sofa, so she sat on the King bed. He handed her a glass and sat beside her.

-John: It's chardonnay. A remember at the wedding you enjoyed it, so I ordered a bottle for tonight, and one to take back to Atlantis.

-Teyla: How thoughtful. (taking a sip) Mmmm,,, exquisite.

-John: (Looking Teyla up and down) Yes… very much so.

-Teyla: I meant the wine.

-John: And I meant you. Look Teyla. I think it's time that you and I make us official.

-Teyla: John, as much as I want to… I can't. Kenan refuses to let me break our betrothal…

-John: You're not married. Go to the council and demand to be set free of your prior obligation.

-Teyla: (setting her glass down) John it is not so easy.

-John: (putting down his glass and getting face to face with her) You, me and Torren… We are a family. Everyone knows it. I love that kid. And I love you. Do you love me?

-Teyla; John… you know that I do.

-John: I want to hear you say the words.

-Teyla: I love you John.

Her heart began to pound as his lips made their way to hers, and their tongues mingled wildly in their kiss. His hands gently brushed her shoulders and slipped off the thin straps of her gown-John: I want you. I need you so bad.

-Teyla: My heart belongs to only you John.

-John: I want all of you.

-Teyla: Then tonight I am all yours.

They made love for over an hour. John knew how difficult it was for her to be in such a submissive position, and he loved her for being so vulnerable to him.

-John: Promise me when we get back, you'll end things with Kenan.

-Teyla: Do you realize what you are asking of me?

-John: I know. And I'm not trying to make light of the predicament you're in, but I love you. And I want to spend my life with you and Torren. I want to make love to you every night. And I don't want you to have any guilt about being with the man who loves you. Don't you want that too?

-Teyla: I do, John…

Before she could say anything else, John's phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but he knew it was the emergency line from Stargate Command. John let out a disgruntled sigh as he realized he had to take the call. Teyla slid off of him and waited patiently to find out what the call was for.

-John: This is Sheppard… Um yeah, Teyla's right here. (handing her the phone) They tried to call you, but…

-Teyla: (slightly embarrassed) Yes, this is Teyla… Of course. I will help in any way I can. (handing the phone back to John) They need my help at Stargate Command.

Teyla didn't mind returning to the SGC to help. Her experience with the Wraith queens could prove to be the key to stopping Khalek. It had been almost 7pm on the East coast, but she easily adjusted to the earlier Colorado hour and went to work. She sat with Aliana for several hours helping her with techniques that would stop Khalek from controlling her body. Aliana was scared and mentally exhausted, but she kept going determined that Khalek wouldn't control her again.

-Teyla: I think that is enough for tonight.

-Ali: No, we should keep going. What if Khalek returns?

-Teyla: If he returns, you will be ready. Now, you need nourishment and rest.

Teyla left the room and met Sam and Daniel in the hallway. They were eager to hear of Aliana's progress. They could tell by the soft but confident smile on Teyla's face that things were going well.

-Daniel: so, how's she doing.

-Teyla: She's doing quite well. She just needs to have confidence in her abilities.

-Sam: You have to remember this is all relatively new to her. A lot has happened in the ten months since she found out the Stargate even existed.

-Teyla: Yes I can imagine it was all quite overwhelming. But she's strong and she smart. She can do this.

-Daniel: I hope you're right. I'm going to go sit with her for a while… until she falls asleep.

Teyla and Sam where left alone in the hallway. Sam gave her a knowing smile and Teyla looked away as if avoiding the a question she knew was coming.

-Teyla: How is Torren?

-Teyla: He's with John in New York. He's surprisingly good with kids.

-Sam: He is isn't he. He's also good with you.

-Teyla: (still avoiding the obvious) Well we've been a team for many years. He knows me quite well.

-Sam: So it was just coincidence that when I called you were with John.

-Teyla: (blushing now) It was still early… We were sharing a bottle of wine.

-Sam: Oh, come on Teyla… How long are you two going to play this game? I've been in your shoes.

-Teyla: (taking a deep breath) As much as I would like to be open with my feelings for John, the situation is complicated.

-Sam: Here's a little unsolicited advice. Don't wait so long that you risk losing the life that you and John dream of. If it wasn't for the unfortunate events of another reality, Jack and I wouldn't have a family, because we waited so long to be together.

-Teyla: I hear you Sam. I have had the same thoughts myself.

-Sam: (looking at her cell phone) Damn it…. The kids are already in bed at home. Cassandra has taken some time off to help us get the kids settled. I'd better get home.

-Teyla: Why don't you take a break tonight, Sam? I'm sure the children are in good hands and you and Jack need some time… alone.*

_**Part 8) Taking Care of Business**_

Jack had the worst headache after his meeting with Coolidge and She Xiaoyi of the IOA. Needless to say they were suspicious of how Gen. O'Neill got the information about Kalec. The shielding used to hide and protect Level 62 was developed by Douglas Fargo of Global Dynamix. Since Area 51 was destroyed, they no longer had access to the controls to shut down the shield. Mostly they tried to spin the situation and cover their asses, which aggravated Jack the most. Jack forced their hand demanding that they send the schematics and any information on the shield device to Dr. Lee. He was more than glad when the meeting was over. He couldn't believe how late into the night.

Now he hurried back to his quarters after getting an urgent message from Sam. He worried that something might be wrong with her or one of the children. He opened the door and the main room was quiet.

-Jack: Sam? Are you here?

-Sam: I'm in the bedroom. Hurry.

Jack quickly made his way to the bedroom and was very pleased to find Sam laying across the bed. A smile spread across his face as he realized he was about to get really lucky.

-Jack: So this is the emergency.

-Sam: Your wife needs you. Can you handle that?

-Jack: I will do my best. I think I know just what to do to fix this.

Jack took off the jacket of his uniform as he made his way to the bed. Sam got up on her knees and lifted his t-shirt over his head, then tossing it on the floor. She then gave him a coy smile letting him know that tonight she was all his

-Jack: You are amazing, Sam. I don't know what I did to deserve you.

-Sam: You loved me.

The rest of the evening was fairly quiet. Aliana had another quick session with Teyla before they decided to call it a night. Aliana laid in a bed in one of the interrogation rooms. The door was locked but the decision was made not to have armed guards. In case things didn't go well they wanted to minimize Khalek's access to base personnel and potential casualties. Daniel insisted on staying in the room with Aliana, against her wishes and Jack's advisement. He assured them that he would leave at the first sign of Khalek immerging.

Sam left the base with the children, taking Torren with them. Teyla insisted on staying on base in case Aliana needed her help. They had no idea if or when Khalek would attempt to control Aliana again, but they wanted to be prepared.

Aliana was tired, but was unable to sleep. Daniel sat in a lounge chair next to her bed catching up on some research.

-Ali: What are you working on?

-Daniel: ah, I'm just doing some cross referencing on the gate addresses from the Caesar. I'm hoping to narrow down the list of planets that need to be explored as we look for the Aurora class ships.

-Aliana: Can I help you?

-Daniel: No. You are supposed to be resting and preparing for Khalek.

-Aliana: I can't… I'm too restless.

-Daniel: I guess it can't hurt to have an extra set of eyes. Move over.

Aliana moved to one side of the bed and Daniel sat next to her allowing her to view his tablet. They scrolled through the data for a half an hour when Aliana suddenly pulled away.

-Daniel: Ali, what is it.

-Ali: It's… It's Khalek. I can sense him. He's trying to… You need to go now.

-Daniel: No. I'm not going to leave you.

-Ali: Please, Daniel. I don't want to put you at risk. I'm ready.

-Daniel: Don't forget the signal…

-Ali: I won't forget…

-Daniel: Okay. I love you.

Aliana wanted to respond but already it was taking all of her focus to hold Khalek back. Daniel could see a hint of worry on her face as he gathered his research and left the room. He hurried to the observation room so that he could monitor Aliana. He watched as she struggled with herself for a moment and then she relaxed. It was as is she were sleeping.

Daniel clicked the intercom.

-Daniel: (speaking calmly) Alert the General. It's starting.

Aliana did her best to relax and remain focused as Khalek invaded her mind. He called out to her. She could feel him trying to oppress her mind and body, but this time she felt able to block him. However, she could not let him know. She would have to pretend to submit.

-Khalek: Amphitra, did you miss me?

-Ali: What do you want with me!? Why don't you leave me alone?

-Khalek: Don't be frightened. I told you who you are to me… how precious you are to me.

-Ali: I told you, I am not a Goa'uld.

-Khalek: (with a sinister laugh) All right… Technically you and I are not Goa'uld or Ancients for that matter. But our DNA is quite unique. Together you and I can create a new race of people who will dominate this universe.

-Ali: We don't have the right to do that.

-Khalek: We don't need to have the right. We have the ability. And no one can stop us. (There was a long pause as Khalek attempted to delve into her mind). You're hiding something from me… How? What is it that you are trying to keep from me?

-Ali: I don't know what you are talking about!

-Khalek; Oh, but I think you do!

Aliana felt a stiff pain course through her head. She knew she had to be strong. She had to give Khalek something so that he would think he still had the upper hand. If he knew that she was able stay in control of her mind and body, he might find a way to over power her.

-Ali: Please stop…

-Khalek: Ah, there it is… Why would you try to keep you deepest desires from me? I can sense your desire for power and control. You are curious as to what you are capable of… what we are capable of together!

-Ali: It's not right. I couldn't possibly…

-Khalek: Couldn't what? Control the entire Universe. Of course you can. With me by your side. Once I have escaped my prison, you and I shall be together. Soon I will be able to touch you… to be with you. Though I have my father's genetic memories of what it is like to be with a woman, I have yet to experience it myself. I long to know what it will taste like to kiss your lips… what it will feel like to touch you. I can almost imagine it now…

-Ali: ( feeling the sensation of hands caressing her body) Khalek, please… stop…

-Khalek: We don't have to stop. I want you Amphitra. And deep down I know you want me. Just let yourself feel me.

She could feel him touching her. She wanted to resist, but feared Khalek would sense her resistance. She had to stop him.

-Ali: Kalec, this is wrong. You're trying to confuse me. … To cloud my judgment.

-Khalek: No, Amphitra. Deep down this is your true desire. When I am free I will show you.

Aliana could sense that Khalek was changing his focus and attempting to control her body. She knew that now he would try to find a way to escape. She had to let him think that he was in control. They made their way to Dr. Lee's lab and again went into his computer. Khalek only needed to find out what it was that was that confined him so that he could use telekinesis to free himself. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for. There it was. The information about the shield technology. Now all he had to do was shut it down and release his body from the stasis pod.

Daniel, Jack, Teyla and John watched from a surveillance camera, while MJ, cam and Vala waited for orders just outside of Dr. Lee's office.

-Daniel: He's found it. We need to go in.

-Jack: Not just yet. We need to wait for the signal.

-Daniel: What if he has control over her.

-Teyla: No. Aliana is in control. The General's plan is working. If we move in to soon, she might lose her concentration and alert Khalek.

-Jack: See, Daniel. My plan is working.

Daniel was uncomfortable waiting, but he had to trust Jack and Teyla… and Aliana. They were all a little anxious. Then they saw Aliana wave her hand. That was the signal.

-Jack: Move in Mitchell.

-Cam: yes Sir.

Khalek managed to disable the shield and security on level 62. Before he had a chance to shut down the stasis pod, he could sense Aliana move her hand voluntarily.

-Khalek: Amphitra…

Before he could say anything else Cam and Vala burst into the lab and hit Aliana with a stunner. She fell unconscious to the ground and Khalek was gone.

She was out for several minutes before she came to. She was a bit disoriented to find herself in a bed in the infirmary.

-Daniel: Good you're awake just in time.

-Ali: Did it work?

-Daniel: Yes. You did amazing.

-Ali: How long was I out?

-Daniel: Only about 20 minutes. Carolyn was right, that as long as you were conscious, the stunner would have normal effects on you.

-Ali: Then there's time. We have to get to Khalek's stasis pod.

-Daniel: Not you.

-Ali: I must be there! What if Khalek awakens? If he gets out of that stasis pod… They won't be able to stop him.

-Daniel: And you can?

-Ali: I can try.

-Carolyn: (walking in the room) Everything looks good. You're free to go.

-Daniel: Is she mission ready?

-Carolyn: She is. If you're thinking of joining SG1 in the retrieval of Khalek's stasis pod, then you'd better hurry.

Aliana was out of the bed before Carolyn could say another word. Daniel hung his head and let out a quiet sigh, as he followed Aliana out of the medical ward and to the briefing room. Jack was there discussing strategies with SG1, Dr. Lee, Teyla, and John. They walked in just as Dr. Lee was confirming some information from Area 51.

-Bill: Dr. Morstein has informed me that the shield surrounding Level 62 has been disabled.

-Cam: So we can mosey on in there, and bag our bad guy.

-Jack: Dr. Sinclair, glad to see you up and about. Have you been cleared by Dr. Lam?

-Ali: Yes, Sir.

-Cam: Good. That means you'll be able to join us.

-Teyla: Though I agree it is good that Aliana is doing well, it does raise another issue.

-Vala: Mainly that if Aliana recovered so quickly…

-Cam: Then Khalek probably will too. We're gonna have to move quick.

-Daniel: For all we know Khalek might already be out.

-Bill: Not necessarily. There is still the matter of logistics. The shield is down, but he's still trapped under ground on Level 62 and there are corridors and debri…

-MJ: So he still has to physically get out?

-Daniel: Or ascend.

-Jack: That would be bad.

-Cam: Wait… I thought Khalek needed that fancy equipment to ascend.

-Daniel: Maybe he did seven years ago. I'm sure bringing himself back from certain death coupled with all that time in a stasis pod…

-Vala: He's acquired the ability to willfully ascend on his own.

-Ali: He doesn't want to ascend. He will as a last means of escape. But he wants the power without giving up his physical body.

-Jack: So looks like we may not have as much time as we thought. Mitchell I'm going to need your team to be ready to go asap! We have no idea how much time we have.

-Teyla: I believe you may be overlooking one possible advantage.

-Jack: What's that?

-Teyla: Aliana.

-Jack: Wait. It's one thing to limit his control over her mind. To remove Khalek without his knowledge would require her to take control of his mind.

-MJ: She can do it.

Everyone looked at MJ with a bit of confusion.

-Cam: How do you know she can do that?

-MJ: (A bit nervous to speak up) Because… I could sense that she was in control.

-Jack: (looking curious) Oh really? And how did you do that? More importantly, when were you going to mention this?

-MJ: I was hoping to speak to Aliana first… to apologize. It wasn't intentional. It just happened. It's like I could see and sense what she was going through. I don't know how, but I know she was in control.

As the meeting concluded and everyone began to leave, Sam appeared through the door. She waved to her friends and noticed that Jack was not happy to see her. Daniel and Cam noticed too, and made a B-line for the door.

-Sam: Hey, guys. Did I miss the meeting?

-Cam: Yeah… I gotta go…

-Daniel: (looking at Jack and then pointing to the door) I'm just gonna go…

-Sam: (clearing her throat and addressing Jack) before you ask… The kids are with Casey. I thought it would be a good idea for me to get back to work.

Jack was quiet and stoic. Sam could tell he was clearly pissed that she was there. She knew that he had wanted her to be out of the area when Khalek was brought back, and not just to take the kids.

-Sam: Come on Jack… You're not really upset that I'm here, are you.

-Jack: I asked you to take the kids…

-Sam: And I did. They'll be safe with Casey.

-Jack: And what about you?

Sam: Oh come on. We've been doing this for 15 years. We agreed that after we got married I wasn't going to give this up.

-Jack: I'm not asking you to give this up. We have a potentially dangerous situation and I asked you to take the kids home for the night.

-Sam: And that's what I did! They're safe at home with Cassandra.

-Jack: And you're not! Sam, we have two kids now and they need you. They already lost both of therir parents once. We have to make sure that doesn't happen again!

-Sam: I can't believe what I'm hearing. You are asking me to give up my job.

-Jack: No! Don't put words in my mouth. I'm asking you to try and not be here when we know there is a dangerous situation.

-Sam: this is Stargate Command. Every day we have the potential for a dangerous situation.

-Jack: That's right we do. And now you want to bring a school here!

-Sam: You already agreed! I'm not going to argue with you about this now. I'm here and I'm staying.

**_Part 9) Get Your Man_**

The Hammond picked up SG1 along with an excavation crew, then beamed them safely to the 4th sub level of the old Area 51. It was the lowest cleared level that they could safely be beamed into. Unfortunately without any life signs they couldn't just beam Khalek out. It was slow going making their way down.

-Vala: (pouting) Ugh! It's going to take us forever to get down 62 levels.

-Altman: Oh, well Level 62 is just the name of the IOA private area at area 51. It's not actually 62 levels down. We only have to make our way down 26 more levels from here

-Vala: Oh well that makes it all better.

-Cam: Quit you whining Benny. We'll be there before you know it.

-Vala: I really don't get all your references…. I mean, what's a Benny?

-Morrison: It's a character on a kids show. She's an excavator. My kid's love that show…

-MJ: Aliana, are you all right?

-Ali: Yes, I'm fine, but we need to hurry. I can sense that Khalek is gathering his strength.

-Cam: You heard her. Let's get a move on.

They made their way through each level, very quickly. They were still cautious of debris and structural damage. MJ kept a close eye on Aliana. He wasn't sure if he would be able to help her if she were in trouble, but he would try. They finally made it to Level 62, and Altman pulled up the schematics on the monitor. Level 62 was uniquely shielded. So there was relatively little damage. They observed many locked rooms and laboratories, and some of the scientists began exploring them. Cam understood that they had a different mission. Likely, Homeworld Command wanted to find out what secret projects the IOA had been working on. Altman directed Cam and his team as they continued on. They came to a sealed door, but Vala and Altman managed to bypass the locking mechanism. They went in and found an elaborate lab and Khalek in a stasis chamber.

-Cam: All right, let's tag this bad boy and have The Hammond beam him out of here.

-Altman: I'm going to disconnect the chamber from the power source.

-Ali: Cam! He knows we are here.

-Cam: Damn it! (On the com. To the Hammond) Col. Fuller, be ready to beam immediately on my call.

-Fuller: We're ready when you are.

The stasis chamber began to shut down and they couldn't stop it. Altman struggled with the computer system to keep the stasis chamber locked while Cam, Vala and MJ took aim at Khalek. As soon as the stasis pod disengaged, the weapons went flying out of their hands. Khalek was already controlling his surroundings, and his years in stasis seemed to have made him stronger than ever.

Before anyone could do anything to stop him Khalek sent an electric shock wave through the air from the power source Altman was working on. They were all immediately knocked out, except for Aliana. Now she was face to face with the man in her nightmares. She tried to reach for a weapon but her body was frozen still as he took control of her. Aliana felt as if her heart had stopped as an icy chill ran through her body.

-Khalek: There you are. I've waited a long time to finally meet you. I knew you would come.

-Ali: Khalek! Please don't hurt anyone.

-Khalek: Nobody will be hurt as long as you come with me.

-Ali: I'm not going anywhere with you.

-Khalek: I'm sure I can convince you to change your mind.

Khalek walked up to her and reached out to touch her face. She wanted to run and turn from his touch, but she couldn't move. For some reason Khalek unexpectedly released his hold on her allowing her to move her own body. She jerked away from his touch, causing him to grasp her by the shoulders. He held her tight for a moment pressing his body to her, but them loosened his grip slightly. He began to caress her shoulder.

-Khalek: I have been waiting for this moment. Now that it is finally here…

-Ali: You are out of your mind! I have no desire to be with you.

-Khalek: I won't force you. But we will be together. You see I will do something for you if you will do something for me.

-Ali: What are you talking about?

A menacing look over came Khalek as he reached out an arm towards Cam. Aliana watched as Cam's body was lifted from the ground and pressed against a wall. She gasped out loud when she saw a weapon raise from the ground and aim itself at Cam's face.

-Ali: What are you doing?

-Khalek: You see my dearest Amphitra. I have been trapped here for the past 6 years because of the actions of Cameron Mitchell and Daniel Jackson. There are 2 things that I desire to do before I rule this galaxy. One is to be with my Darling Amphitra…the other is to enact my revenge on the 2 men who tried to kill me. I have no desire to pardon either of these men. However I could be persuaded to forgo my well-deserved revenge. Sometimes we make sacrifices and go against our desires.

-Ali: Please let him go…

-Khalek: I will let him go, if you will be with me, Amphitra.

Ali: I am not Amphitra! Khalek, I…

She started to protest but watched as the gun pressed against Cam's head. She couldn't allow Khalek to harm him. Aliana realized she would have to do whatever it takes to get rid of Khalek.

-Ali: If you promise no harm will come to them, then I will go with you.

-Khalek: I want more than just your word. I want you to prove to me that you are with me now and forever.

Khalek allowed Cam's unconscious body to fall lifelessly to the ground. Then he pressed himself against Aliana, backing her into the desk behind her. She cringed as he drew his lips to hers and pressed in. She knew she had to do what ever it took to get rid of Khalek, but she had to be careful not to let him get into her head. He pressed his body harder into her wedging himself between her legs and taking off her uniform jacket.

-Ali: Khalek, what are you doing? You must make your escape…

-Khalek: They are powerless to stop me. What I want right now is to know that you are with me, my Harsesis. When we are one, nothing will separate us and no one will be able to stop us. The seed that we will create will have all the knowledge of the Goa'uld and the Ancients. We shall be the start of a new and all powerful race.

Aliana was horrified by Khalek's delusions, but she couldn't allow it to show. As Khalek removed her top and fondled her, she tried to allow her body to relax and let go, but she could feel the tears building up inside her. It was all she could do to hide her disgust and dismay as his mouth kissed down her neck.

She was startled by an image in the corner of her eye, and then noticed it was MJ. It was as if he was communicating with her but no words were said. She felt a sudden sense of strength and courage wash through her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened them he was laying unconscious on the ground again. She realized she needed to focus on the task at hand and channeled the newfound strength she had been given. This would all be over soon.

Khalek's eyes widened as a nasty smirk stretched across his face.

-Khalek: I have dreamt of this moment for many nights. I have never had the pleasure of such an experience before. Being here with you, flesh to flesh, is so much better than I could ever have imagined. You will let me have you.

-Ali: Yes… I can not deny you.

He kissed her and made out with her, causing her body to quiver just a little. He was proud of what he had accomplished.

-Khalek: Did you like that? Did it feel good?

-Ali: (slightly breathless) Yes…yes…

-Khalek: Good. Now give yourself to me. Look at me Amphitra! Look at me, and show me how much you want me.

Just as Aliana thought she would break down, she felt another rush of strength and heard a voice speaking to her.

_-MJ: Aliana, you can do this._

_-Ali: I can't… I can't take it any more…_

_-MJ: You are not alone. Be strong. It's almost over…_

This time the strength that she felt was even stronger than before. She opened her eyes to see Khalek peering down at her. He wanted her to be completely his.

Aliana smiled as she stared up Khalek and let him take her. uncontrollably. The gruff noises he made disgusted Aliana, but she kissed him hard never letting him sense her distain. When it was all done, Khalek took Aliana's face gently in his hands.

-Khalek: Now you are my Amphitra… my precious Harsesis. And the seed has been planted for the next generation. Our child will be as unique as you and I are. We are the beginning of a new and great Dynasty.

-Aliana: I never knew it could be like this. I'm ready to go with you… to make this new life.

-Khalek: You are going to do great things Aliana. Now we can go.

-Aliana: How do you plan on leaving?

-Khalek: We are going to go through the Stargate to another place that my father has prepared. And I believe the Hammond will get us there.

He pulled her to him and kissed her again before releasing her to get dressed. When they were both ready, he pulled her close to him and began to concentrate. Aliana heard Cam's radio communicator come on.

-Fuller: Col. Mitchell, we have a problem! What's going on down there? Mitchell… come in…

-Khalek: I'm afraid Col. Mitchel is unavailable at the moment. But we'll be making use of your transporters.

In the next instance, an Asgard beam picked them up and transported them into Stargate command. Before anyone could do anything, Khalek rendered them all unconscious.

-Aliana: Are they alive?

-Khalek: of course. I made you a promise that I would not harm anyone if you came with me. Now we can go.

Khalek took control of the computer dialing system with his mind and began to dial the gate. Aliana waited patiently by his side as he dialed the gate chevrons lit up and then the splash came through. Finally it was almost over. Khalek looked at Aliana and smiled and she returned the smile.

-Khalek: It is time to go Amphitra.

-Aliana: I'm ready.

They walked arm in arm through the event horizon to the other side. When they arrived on the new planet, Khalek turned to Aliana and kissed her again, only this time he could not feel her lips. He pulled away from her with a look of complete confusion. He reached out to grab her but he could not feel her.

-Khalek: Amphitra! What is happening?

-Aliana: I am not Amphitra! I am not your Harsesis!

-Khalek: I don't understand?

-Aliana: This is your new home. If you ascend you will be trapped here forever. And if you try to use your ascended powers, the Ancients will take you away. It's over Khalek!

He became enraged and trade to grab her again but her image began to fade right before his eyes. Then he felt something. It was a bitter coldness that began to sting at his flesh. Suddenly the Lush green planet faded away to reveal a planet of snow and ice. Khalek was alone, abandoned on a toxic ice planet.

Aliana woke up a short time later with Daniel, Cam, Jack and Carolyn by her side. She was a bit groggy but also hopeful that their plan had worked.

-Carolyn: Good you're awake. Vitals are good.

-Ali: Did it work? Is he gone?

-Cam: It worked like a charm. As soon as we got to the lab, you got into his head. He didn't make a peep. We were able to remove him from the stasis pod, run some tests and then send him on his merry way to a very cold and unpleasant planet.

-Ali: And MJ? Is he ok?

-MJ: I'm over here. I'm just fine.

-Vala: (sitting next to MJ) I don't see what the big deal was. This mission was so easy. We got in, got Khalek's body and pushed him through the Stargate. Like Mitchell said, he didn't even "peep" once.

-Daniel: I have a feeling it wasn't quite so easy for these two.

-MJ: You have no idea. I'm beat.

-Ali: So am I actually. If you all don't mind, I feel like I haven't slept in days.

-Carolyn: Well I'd like to keep you both here over night for observation.

-Cam: And I think that's our cue people. Let's roll out.

-Daniel: (to Ali) I can stay a little longer if you like.

-Ali: No, I'm fine… I really just want to sleep.

-Daniel: (giving her a gentle kiss) Ok. I'll be back first thing in the morning. I love you.

Aliana smiled softly and closed her eyes as if she were falling asleep. She waited for him to leave and then opened her eyes again. She was tired but she was afraid to go to sleep. They had no idea what she had been through. Except for MJ.

-Aliana: Thanks MJ. I really wasn't in the mood to be around anyone right now.

-MJ: I had a feeling you could use some space.

-Aliana: You were there with me the whole time, so you know…

-MJ: I know. You did what you had to do. Just remember… It wasn't real.

-Ali: You don't believe that, do you?

-MJ: You got into his head… and you played out the scenario that he wanted, but it wasn't your physical body. It was only in your mind.

-Ali: But it felt real.

-MJ: I know. But you had to make sure he didn't know you where in his head. If he would have figured it out… We'd all be in a lot of trouble right now.

-Ali: MJ… You made me stronger. How did you do that?

-MJ: I… I'm changing Ali. It's been happening for a while now.

-Ali: Because of the Taneyan hormone? Why didn't you say anything at your weekly check ups?

-MJ: I don't want anyone to be afraid of me… I don't want to lose what I have here at Stargate Command, and with SG1. I worry about what the IOA will say or do if they find out. Probably a lot of the same reasons you haven't told anyone about you.

-Ali: I'm not Amphitra. I'm not a Harsesis.

-MJ: He said that you were not only Harsesis, but you're an Ancient? How does that happen?

-Ali: It doesn't happen. He was deranged.

-MJ: So then it won't matter if I mention it in my report?

-Ali: (sounding worried) MJ, please don't. I need some time to investigate what he is saying with out the IOA or Homeworld Command getting involved. I don't want to end up locked away at Area 51!

-MJ: Hey, hey… calm down. I get it. I'll give you the time you need to figure this out. But you gotta do the same for me.

-Ali: But MJ, we don't know how the changes could be effecting you?

-MJ: I know what's happening, and I want it to happen.

-Ali: You're becoming Taneyan…

_**Part 10) Wedded Bliss**_

It was two days later when many of the members of the SGC gathered along with a handful of Atlantis member, in the beautiful Scenic Colorado Mountain side. Aliana wore a long flowing summer dress as she sat at the cello playing Suite #1.

Jack sat next to Daniel and watched as his friend never took his eyes off of Aliana. He thought now was as good a time as any to bring up his temporary plans for the young doctor.

-Jack: I thought you should know, I'll be sending Aliana to Atlantis for a couple of weeks.

-Daniel: Why would you do that? SG1 has scheduled missions to looked for the Aurora class ships.

-Jack: I know. Hailey will fill in for Aliana on the next couple of missions. Look, right now, the IOA is heavily pressuring Homeworld about Aliana.

-Daniel: because of the whole Khalek thing.

-Jack: Yup. That's just one more thing on top of a growing pile of concerns they have. I already talked to her, and she's agreed.

-Daniel: When did this happen? She didn't mention it.

-Jack: Just before the wedding. I'm giving Carolyn and Evan some extra time off. Then Carolyn will be taking over as Chief Medical Officer on Atlantis. Dr. Keller is already on her way back to Earth via the Daedalus.

-Daniel: But Jack..

-Jack: Daniel, it's already done. Now, I think you should go with her.

-Daniel: Are you sure. You and sam have a lot on your plate with the new family and…

-Jack: We're managing just fine. Look, she's going with or without you. It's your choice if you want to join her.

Aliana looked up and saw Jack and Daniel deep in discussion. When Daniel sent a concerned look her way, she knew that Jack was telling him about Atlantis. She hoped Daniel would understand, and more so hoped he would come with her.

The brides maids (Sam, Vala, and Teyla) walked down the isle to join John, Ronan, Rodney and Evan. The ladies were all beautiful in long, soft flowing, pastel, sundresses. Sam gave Jack a wink as she walked by. Vala looked over and saw Cam, first watching Aliana, then he looked at her. Their eyes met for a moment, and Vala felt her heart sink just a little. She quickly pulled away from his glance and was immediately drawn to Malcolm. He looked so happy as he watched her. She could tell his thoughts were on the day they would be married. The very thought of marrying him made her uneasy. She knew she had to end things with Malcolm once and for all.

Once the ladies where in position, Aliana switched from Cello Suite #1 to the bridal march. The sound was perfect with the rustling of the trees and the birds chirping. Gen. Landry looked every bit the proud father as he walked Carolyn down the isle. She was beautiful in a strapless soft flowing white gown. There were tears in Kim's eyes as she watched her husband and daughter so gracefully walking together.

Evan felt his heart skip a beat as she walked towards him. He thought in that moment he was the luckiest man in the world. As hank prepared to give his daughter away he kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her.

-Hank: You have made me so proud. Not only are you smart and beautiful, but you saved your old man from a very lonely life. I don't know where I would be with out you.

-Carolyn: Oh dad…

-Hank: I love you sweetheart.

-Carolyn: I love you too dad.

Hank placed Carolyn's hand in Evan's as he gave his daughter away.

-Hank: if you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to. Welcome to the family, Son.

-Evan: Thank you sir.

-Hank: (with a smile) Call me Dad.


	23. Strange Energy Part 1

CH 23 Strange Energy (Early April 2013)

*Part 1 CHANGES

Jack and Sam had a long drive into work. They both had a lot on their mind, and knew that the subject could not be avoided. They were silent for the first part of the drive but Sam wanted to know how Jack felt about their situation.

-Sam: So what do you think about this weekend?

-Jack: You know what I think.

-Sam: He's my brother, Jack.

-Jack: It's too soon for Jacob. Not to mention there is no way Mark is going to buy our cover story.

-Sam: Well he doesn't have the clearance. So whether he believes the story or not, doesn't matter.

Jack was silent again, which made Sam uncomfortable. She just wanted their family to be settled. She knew Jack worried, but she wanted him to talk to her, not keep it all bottled up.

Sam was going through her own issues. She worried about being a good mother and making the right decisions for the kids. But at the same time she didn't want to lose her identity as a strong capable woman. She felt the need to assert herself and sometimes it seemed to challenge Jack.

Cam knocked on the door to Aliana's quarters and she quickly opened it. She hardly said hi as she hurried back to finish packing.

-Cam: I thought for sure you'd be ready to go.

-Ali: I keep changing my mind on what to take. But I think I'm done.

-Cam: I just wanted to let you know that you will be missed on SG1. We'll be holding your spot for you, so you better come back.

-Ali: I wasn't sure, with Jen returning and getting healthier…

-Cam: I want you back.

-Ali: What?

-Cam: I mean on the team.

-Ali: Right… Of course. And I want to come back. It means a lot to me to be a part of this team.

-Cam: The team wouldn't be the same without you. Also… about Vegas. I know we don't talk about it, but… If it's better for you, we can just forget it ever happened.

-Ali: I don't want that. You were there for me when I needed you. I never want to forget that.

-Cam: Well, I feel the same way. So… we'll just continue to keep it between us.

-Ali: That's what we'll do.

-Cam: Come on. I'll walk you to the gateroom.

Jack walked side by side with Sam down the corridors of Stargate Command. She hoped that he would relax about the situation with the children, but she knew that was impossible. Right now she wanted to hurry up and see her friends off as they departed for Atlantis. The visit with Teyla and John was way to short, and they didn't happen often enough. Most of all she would miss Daniel while he was away, and wanted to say goodbye.

Daniel was in the gateroom with the rest of the team awaiting their departure through the gate. Rodney hardly took a moment to breath as he went on and on about returning to his work in Atlantis. It occurred to Daniel that Rodney had no idea that Jennifer was leaving Atlantis. He was torn between telling him now or waiting for Jennifer to break it to him.

-Rodney: Well my work making Atlantis more energy efficient is almost complete. My team is adequately staffed, of course, because they have me. But I'm sure we will find something for Aliana to do. Perhaps sight seeing or rummaging through the Ancient data base with you will keep her occupied.

-Daniel: I think she'll be helping out in the medical lab and infirmary.

-Rodney: Oh, well I'm sure Jennifer would appreciate a little assistance here and there.

-Teyla: Rodney, there is plenty to be done on Atlantis. I'm sure where ever Aliana's efforts are focused, will be greatly appreciated and needed.

-Rodney: Right, of course. I didn't mean to trivialize you contributions.

-Ali: I'm sure that's not what you meant to do.

-Rodney: I only meant that Atlantis already has the best and brightest working there, so there may not be much opportunity for you to make a worthwhile investment.

-Carson: Rodney! Really?

The group all rolled their eyes at Rodney's lack of sensitivity or tact. But they all knew it was just Rodney being himself. Aliana would have to get used to his rough edges. Daniel was about to say something when he heard Sam's voice.

-Sam: Hey guys! I was worried that I would miss you.

-Teyla: (giving her a warm hug) Sam, it was so nice seeing you again and meeting your beautiful family.

-Sam: I hope we can do it again soon.

-John: Absolutely! Next time we're in town.

-Rodney: Sam, it was truly a pleasure to see you again.

He gave her a hug, and considered letting his hands drop a little low around her waist. But he caught a glimpse of Jack watching and thought better of it. Sam quickly turned her focus to Daniel, and wrapped her arms around him.

-Daniel: I hate leaving you two right now.

-Sam: I know. But we'll be fine.

-Jack: Daniel…

-Daniel: Jack…

-Jack: Have a safe trip. Bring me back something neat.

-Daniel: I will do that. Take care you two.

Walter dialed the gate and the chevrons lit up one by one before the splash of the event horizon swished through the air. Vala swooped in just in time to give Daniel and Ali a hug goodbye. The group went through the gate leaving their friends at the SGC behind.

-Cam: They'll be back, right.

-Sam: Of course they will.

-Vala; We'll the last time you went for a two week stint to work on the space gate, you ended up staying on Atlantis for a year.

-Sam: (pondering) that is true…

-Jack: And a couple of years ago Daniel went to Atlantis to investigate the possible location of another ZPM…

-Vala: He didn't come back for 10 months.

-Jack: Found a hand full of ZPMs tho.

-Cam: So, they'll be back. Right?

*Part 2 HEARTS COLLIDE*

IN ATLANTIS*

Atlantis was amazement for Aliana. She had seen pictures and video, and had imagined in her mind what it would be like. But this was overwhelming. For Daniel, Atlantis was a representation of success after all his years of hard work and sacrifice. for the others it was like coming home. Woolsey welcomed the group, and then began to tell Daniel and Aliana about their temporary living arrangements. Daniel could tell that Aliana wasn't really listening to him, but he couldn't blame her.

-Woolsey: Dr. Jackson, your regular suite is ready for you. Dr. Sinclair you'll be staying in the suit next door. Take the rest of the day to do some sight seeing and Dr. Keller will get you up to speed tomorrow.

-Ali: Hmm… Oh, yes of course.

-Rodney: Oh, so you will be assisting Jennifer?

-Woolsey: (confused) Not exactly…

-Rodney: (Snapping his fingers) Ahhh, right, right right. You're evaluating the Ancient medical equipment. You're gonna love it. It's so far advanced that most of it, we can't even use…

-Woolsey: No, I'm afraid you misunderstand. Dr. Sinclair is the interim Chief Medical Officer.

-Rodney: During Jennifer's maternity leave?

-Woolsey: No. She's here temporarily until Dr. Lam… Or should I say Dr. Lorne takes over the position.

It was now obvious that Jennifer had not even mentioned to Rodney, that she was leaving. It was suddenly quite uncomfortable, and they all wanted to be excluded from the conversation.

-Daniel: Umm… We should go get settled in.

-Ali: It was nice to meet you Mr. Woolsey.

-Teyla: We need to go as well. I need to get Torren back on a schedule and…

-John: I'll walk with you.

Everyone left while Rodney stood looking quite confused. Nobody knew that Jennifer wouldn't be returning except for Daniel, and he was told not to say anything. Mr. Woolsey was quite uncomfortable with the situation. He looked around for a rescue but to his dismay the entire group had abandoned him.

-Rodney: Look… Woolsey… I don't know why you wouldn't want Jennifer to return to her position after her maternity leave. She's done an impeccable job here…

-Woolsey: (with a sigh) Dr. McKay, I agree with you. And if she wanted to return, I would be the first to welcome her back.

-Rodney: Wait… your saying she doesn't want to come back?

-Woolsey: The personnel change is going to be made public tomorrow, but that's really all I'm at liberty to discuss. You need to speak with Dr. Keller for any personal information.

It had been weeks since Teyla and John's last sparing session. Now that they were back in Atlantis, it was naturally one of the first things they wanted to do. After years of doing this together, John was quite skilled and a good match for Teyla. But today he was off his game. He couldn't stop thinking about their time on Earth.

-Teyla: You're sparing is not up to standard today. Perhaps you had too much vacation time.

-John: I admit that I may be a little distracted.

-Teyla: We could try some meditation to help you regain your focus.

-John: No, my focus is clear as day. I can't stop thinking about our time together on Earth. Just you, me, and Torren. I don't want what we had to end.

Teyla dropped her banto stick and turned away from John. She wanted to be with John, but breaking the betrothal was a big deal for her people. They had great expectations of her, especially since there were so few of them left. And she knew Kenan would not let her go easily. He would fight her to keep the betrothal and demand they be wed as soon as possible. And even if the betrothal was broken, she knew he wouldn't allow Torren to stay on Atlantis under the circumstances. John knew that this was a difficult situation for Teyla and he wanted to be understanding. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned back and allowed herself to rest in his arms.

-Teyla: I gave you my word. I will do all I can to end things with Kenan… but I do worry John.

-John: I know. But everything will work out. You'll see.

Rodney took his time getting settled in. His mind was racing with confusion, which was not something he was accustomed to. He needed an explanation from Jennifer, but he worried that he would not like what she had to say. Once he was unpacked, he sat at his desk and pulled out his tablet. He hoped that getting prepared for tomorrows work would relax his mind, but it was no use.

Jennifer finished her shift and tried to stick around to do some busy work, but Marie insisted that she take off and rest. She knew that Rodney had returned earlier that day, and dreaded their next encounter. Everything had gone so very wrong for them over the past several months. Lately, Rodney was trying so hard to improve their relationship, but it didn't matter any more. She found out through Amneio testing that the baby belonged to Col. Marks not Rodney.

When Rodney heard the knock at the door, he knew it was her. He let her in and immediately put his arms around her. She let herself enjoy his embrace for a moment. She did still care for him.

-Rodney: I missed you so much.

-Jennifer: (quietly) Three weeks is a long time.

-Rodney: And look how much you've grown since I've been gone. Jeanie is so excited about being an aunt. She actually…

-Jennifer: Wait… Rodney… You told Jeanie? I asked you not to say anything yet.

-Rodney: But you're past the first trimester…

-Jennifer: You shouldn't have done that.

-Rodney: Ok, Jennifer. What is going on? I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what's going on with you. At first I thought it was hormones, but there must be something you're not telling me. Why are you giving up your position as Chief Medical Officer?

-Jennifer: Because when I leave Atlantis, I'm not coming back.

-Rodney: But I need to stay here. My work is detrimental to the mission here. Look, there are 4 other couples with children here on Atlantis. It's so much safer now, than it was a few years ago…

-Jennifer: I know, but that's not why I'm leaving. Rodney we need to talk. Maybe you should sit down.

-Rodney: You're breaking up with me? We can make the long distance work. I'll …

-Jennifer: Rodney, let me speak, please. I have to tell you something. (Taking a deep breath and then letting it out) I think it would be best if we go our separate ways.

-Rodney: What about our kid?

-Jennifer. Rodney, I am so sorry. Back in October, things were really bad between us. We weren't even together.

-Rodney: I remember. We were so close to calling it quits, but we decided to give it another try.

-Jennifer: But before we did… I was with someone else.

-Rodney: What? I don't… I don't believe it.

-Jennifer: Before you left for Ronan's wedding, I had an amniocentesis done. I didn't want to ruin your time back on Earth, so I planned to tell you everything when you got back.

-Rodney: Why didn't you tell me about this when you found out you were pregnant?

-Jennifer: At first… I was going to wait until after I had the Amnio done before I told you I was pregnant. But you figured it out and started telling people. I wanted to keep things quiet for as long as possible. I only told Marie and Mr. Woolsey because I had to. But I didn't want everyone to know because I wanted to spare your feelings.

-Rodney: Well I had to tell my team. They're my best friends… I can't believe this is happening. I was trying so hard to make things better between us.

-Jennifer: I know you were. I think under different circumstances, maybe we could have worked things out.

-Rodney: I want to know who he is.

-Jennifer: I haven't told him yet, so I'm not going to say who he is. He may not want to have anything to do with me or a baby.

Rodney was desperate now. At this point he would say or do anything not to lose her.

-Rodney: I love you Jennifer. We can take some time to work things out before you leave. Maybe I can live with the fact that you're having another man's child.

-Jennifer: I'm sorry Rodney, but I'm leaving in 2 days on the Daedalus to go back to Earth.

-Rodney: So, you're saying it's over?

The sunset over the ocean surrounding Atlantis was spectacular. Aliana felt as if she had stepped into a dream. Daniels room was one of the few with a balcony. Daniel pored them both a glass of champaign and then joined her. The gentle night breeze was calming and romantic.

-Daniel: Here's to your first night on Atlantis.

-Ali: This is incredible.

-Daniel: it truly is.

For a moment Daniel thought he could easily spend the rest of his life with Ali. It crossed his mind that now would be the perfect time to ask her to marry him. But just as he thought he could muster up the courage to ask her, he was struck by a sense of guilt. Did this mean he had completely let go of Sha're? He didn't realize he was staring at her and nearly a minute had gone by.

-Ali: Daniel... What is it?

-Daniel: (Snapping out of his trans) Oh, nothing I was just thinking beautiful you are. Atlantis suits you.

*Part 3 THE WAY THINGS ARE

Back at Stargate Commad

Things were incredibly tense between Sam and Jack. They couldn't agree on how to deal with integrating the children into society. Already, Jack felt as if he had caved when it came to how Jacob would be educated. Now Sam didn't want to go along with the IOA and HWC's cover story. They had no idea what they were getting into, but there was no turning back.

Sam was nervous as she put the finishing touches on the dinner table. She looked impatiently at the clock on the wall as the second hand ticked away. Mark would be there any minute now. Jack and Cassandra were in the back playing with the children when the doorbell rang. Sam's nerves got the best of her for a moment, as she hesitated to get the door. Jack emerged from the hallway and gave her a gentle nudge before the pair went to great Mark. She hugged her brother and then offered him a seat.

-Sam: You look good, Mark. How are Lisa and the kids?

-Mark: They're getting so big. And Lexi will be 3 months old this weekend. So I'm curious to know what's going on with you two? Why did you need me to fly out here?

-Sam: We have some news.

-Mark: Are you pregnant?

-Sam: Not exactly.

-Jack: We need you to read this.

Jack handed Mark a file. In it was a story concocted by Homeworld Command. According to HWC, while Sam was away on top-secret missions she was actually in hiding. During one period (while on Atlantis) she gave birth to a son Jacob O'Neill. And during the most recent period (on the Hammond) she gave birth to a daughter Johanna O'Neill. The children were kept secret because of threats to Jack. Mark took his time and read through the file three times without saying a word. Finally he plopped it down on the coffee table and rested his forearms on his lap. He was completely silent and looked as if he were deep in thought.

-Sam: Mark? Say something.

-Mark: Is this a joke?

-Sam: No it's not a joke.

-Mark: So where are these kids?

-Sam: They're in the back room with Cassandra.

-Mark: (In a low voice) You're serious! They're here?

-Sam: Yes.

-Mark: Okay, what's really going on? Who's kids are they, and how did you two get them?

-Jack: These are our biological kids… Really.

-Mark: Come on Jack! Look, I get that you two have these super secret government jobs. And I've always just gone along with your cover stories… but two kids? I want to know what's really going on here.

-Jack: It's all there in the file.

-Mark: Which you knew I wasn't going to believe.

-Sam: Mark, this is the story.

-Mark: Okay… okay. I'm pulling the 'dad' card.

-Sam: Mark, please don't…

-Jack: What's the 'dad' card?

-Mark: Back when dad got sick and then miraculously went into remission, I wasn't allowed to know what was really going on. Then when dad was dying, I wasn't able to be there with him…

-Sam: I know…

-Mark: I agreed to let it go, but you promised that you owed me. And I'm calling it. What is going on?

-Sam: Okay. I'll tell you, but you're not going to believe it.

-Mark: Well my mind is already going to some pretty weird places. If they were adopted there'd be no need for the cover story. So I'm thinking clones? Robots?

-Sam: No. They are biologically our children.

-Jack: Sam, you can't say anything…

-Sam: Jack, if you need to go to the other room so that you can deny having any knowledge of what I'm about to say…

-Jack: Don't do this, Sam.

-Sam: I have to.

-Jack: Okay… I'll be in the nursery with the kids.

Sam could tell that Jack was not happy about this. She knew that this was a huge deal, and that she would have to work this out with him later. She sat down next to Mark. She knew she would have to limit what she said, and wasn't sure how to begin. She wanted to be able to tell Mark everything about what she and their dad had been doing over the years. It just wasn't possible.

-Sam: I want you to know that we tried so many times to get you clearance. But your issues withthe US military made it impossible.

-Mark: I know. I don't blame you or dad for that. So give it to me straight.

-Sam: (taking a deep breath) You're familiar with the theories surrounding Parallel Universes or Alternate Realities?

-Mark: Yes of course. Quantum physics.

-Sam: So, what would you say if I told you these are the children of Jack and Sam O'Neill from an Alternate Reality?

-Mark: (awe struck) That's… that's incredible! How did this happen?

-Sam: We've been in contact with Alternate realities or Parallel Universes in the past. I can't go into details, but I can say that we've helped each other out on a few rare occasions. One of the realities that we have met, was having a great deal of difficulty and they needed our help, after their Jack and Sam were killed.

-Mark: These are their children…

-Sam: Yes. We all thought it would be best for them to stay with us. I really can't say anything else, only that this has been very traumatic for Jacob. He has good days and bad days. So please, just be there for him.

-Mark: Oh my god, Sam… You're a mom.

-Sam: Yes. They are mine and I love them so much.

-Mark: Can I see them… meet them?

-Sam: Of course.

-Mark: has he met me before… in his reality I mean?

-Sam: No, only pictures and talking on the phone. You met him when he was a baby, but he wouldn't remember that. Come on and meet your niece and nephew.

Sam walked Mark to the nursery where Jack and Cassie were playing with the kids. Mark introduced himself and Jacob lit up. He recognized his Uncle Mark from pictures. They took to each other right away. Mark was a natural with kids being the father of five, and he was perfect with Jacob. Sam wanted to surround Jacob with people who were familiar to him, to help him adjust. For the moment she could breath a sigh of relief.

After dinner they put the kids to bed and retired to their bedroom. Jack was quiet and not in a good way. He stood at the window staring out, deep in thought. He was beginning to feel as if he and Sam were off track about everything.

Sam knew that she was pushing things with Jack. He was accustomed to being in charge and having others follow his orders. Sam understood that Jack needed to be in control and she wasn't above using sex to calm the waters between them. She stripped down and laid across the bed.

-Sam: Jack, why don't you come to bed.

- Jack: I will soon.

-Sam: But I need you now.

Jack turned to her and let out a deep sigh. He knew they needed to talk about what happened earlier with Mark, but She was impossible to resist.

It was a typical afternoon training session for SG1, except for the fact that Jen was back. Things went smoothly but everyone could tell Jen was trying just a little bit to hard. She was already a perfectionist, causing her to seem a obnoxious now. However the team had been together for two years, so they were used to Jen's quirks. And Vala seemed to easily put aside her grievances with Jen. She for one could understand being under the control of an alien influence. Cam was tempted to keep them longer. Now that Ali was in Atlantis, he didn't have anyone to practice his Sodan training with. But he knew that MJ and Jen would enjoy their time together, and of course Vala had her fiancé Malcolm.

Vala however spent most of her time trying to avoid Malcolm. She thought he was a great guy and did very well in bed, but she didn't have any passion for him. She told her self many times to just call off the engagement and forget about love, but she really didn't care what happened to her anymore.

MJ and Jen didn't hesitate to take off, leaving Cam and Vala alone. Cam was quiet. Vala noticed that he was always quiet when it was just the two of them. She missed the way that they used to be together. It was always so easy for them. This past year things had changed so much. She wished that they could go back to the days under cover inside the Lucian alliance, when they first fell for each other. But he got too close and she had too many issues.

-Vala: So you must have some plans for tonight. I thought for sure you'd want to train longer, withJen just coming back. Must be a real hot date.

-Cam: Nope...No date, no plans.

-Vala: Oh… well since your practice partner is off to Atlantis. I could practice with you if you want.

-Cam: No need. I'll just run some drills on my own. Why don't you take advantage of the extra time and spend it with your fiancé.

He said it very matter of factually, but some how it rubbed Vala the wrong way. The last time she and Cam were intimate together she wasn't truthful about ending things with Malcolm, and Cam was very hurt. She felt trapped in a relationship she no longer wanted, but powerless to get out.

-Vala: What's that supposed to mean?

-Cam: Nothing. You chose him, so go be with him. Enjoy being in love.

-Vala: You know I don't love him.

-Cam: Vala, I don't know. I thought I knew you, but I was wrong. Look, I'm not trying to get into this with you…

-Vala: Well, we're in it now, so let's finish it. You do know me. You know me better than anyone else.

-Cam: No Jackson knows you better than anyone. I'm done trying to figure things out.

-Vala: What is there to figure out Cameron? I'm wonko! You know it, Daniel knows it. Hell everybody knows it.

-Cam: Maybe so, but it didn't stop me from falling in love with you. I just wish you could have trusted me enough to open up to me, and tell me why...

-Vala: Why I hate myself? You don't want to know that.

-Cam: Don't say that, Vala. Please don't ever say that you hate yourself. I asked you to tell me what was going on with you. Not because I'm your team leader, but because I loved you. I have to accept the fact that I'm not the one you need. If you need Jackson and Barrette… If they are the ones that you need to lean on to get you through this, then I have to accept that and move out of the way. Because the most important thing is that you are happy and you find a way to make peace with your demons.

-Vala: What about your happiness?

-Cam: Hey, I'm the come back kid. I'll be fine.

Cam grabbed his bag and left the gym. He had to go. It was too hard to open up to Vala like that, knowing that she would never return his love. He knew deep down inside she wanted to, but she simply wouldn't let herself love him.

MJ and Jen headed to the infirmary for their evening check ups. Dr. Lisa Brightman was happy that they came in early because that would mean she'd have more free time later.

-Lisa: Looks like Tamara and I are going to be able to leave early tonight.

-TJ: I'll take Maj. Hailey for her physical if you want to take Lt. James.

-Lisa: Sounds good. Lt. James, you're with me.

-MJ: How much longer am I going to receive the reduced hormone treatment?

-Lisa: Dr. Sinclair has you on this regiment for at least the next 30 days. I'm sure she has a reason for reducing your treatments.

-MJ: I suppose so.

MJ sat thinking as Dr. Brightman administered his injection. He knew that Aliana's reason for changing his dosage was because of the drastic changes in his psychic abilities. She had kept her word to keep the admission between the two of them. He only wished that she was still at Stargate Command so that he could continue to progress. He wasn't afraid of what he was becoming. He embraced it. After they both had their physicals MJ waited with Jen to get her results.

-TJ: Good news Hailey. Looks like the Labartian Pharamone is completely gone from your system. And per Dr. Lam's… I mean Dr. Lorne's recommendation, you are cleared for duty.

-Jen: So it's official! I can rejoin SG1 and go on tomorrows mission?

-TJ: Col. Mitchell has requested you join tomorrows mission. As far as rejoining SG1… that depends on Gen. O'Neill. But I don't see any medical issues stopping you.

-Jen: I hope you're right. I just want my life to go back to the way it was.

* The New Alliance Camp

Col. Young walked through the town of Creshlo acquired by the New Alliance for their Base. He was just leaving a meeting with Thena's inner circle, and there was trouble on the horizon. It was urgent that he get a message back to Gen. O'Neill at Stargate Command. If he tried to leave the Base he would blow his cover and put his entire team at risk. He made his way to the Bordello and found a seat by himself at a table. The exotic dancers on the stage gyrated to the music, but it did little to amuse him. There was only one young lady he was looking for… a tall, brunette, green alien.

He saw Char sitting at the bar flirting with one of Thena's guards. Everett pulled some currency out of his pocket and waved it for a moment in Char's direction. She left the guard who was very disappointed, and made her way to Everett. She took the currency and stuck it in her skimpy top, then began to give him a lap dance. They both needed to play the part, however he didn't have to fake his arousal.

Everett took out some more money and whispered in Char's ear, as the guard and bar tender periodically looked over at them. She kissed him provocatively, then took him by the hand and escorted him upstairs.

-Char: It's safe to speak here Everett. Is everything all right?

-Everet: No. There's a problem. I need you to get a message to Stargate Command. It's urgent.

-Char: I don't know if I can. I have tried to connect with MJ a few times recently, but for some reason…

-Everett: You have to try. Lives could be at stake.

-Char: Would it be possible for you to return to your people?

-Everett: No… Thena isn't allowing anyone from her inner circle to leave. If I tried she will know I have been spying on her. Our cover will be blown and I put my team's lives at risk. You must try to reach MJ.

-Char: I understand. I will do everything I can to reach him.

*Part 4 A NEW DAWN

*Atlantis

Jennifer felt at peace for the first time in many months. She was hurting over the loss of her relationship with Rodney, but now he new the truth. She was going home, and for the first time she could be happy about her baby. Whether or not Kevin Marks wanted to be a part of the baby's life, didn't matter. She was happy. She gathered the last of her belongings from her office as she waited for Aliana and Dr. Becket to return from their tour of the medical facilities.

-Marie: They're back. They're waiting for you in the medical lab.

-Jennifer: Thank you Marie.

-Marie: I still can't believe you're leaving.

-Jennifer: I know… but it's for the best.

It was a very early morning for Aliana, but she was eager and anxious to learn all about Atlantis. She was grateful that Dr. Becket agreed to give her an early morning tour, before all of Atlantis was awake and bustling. They now sat in the medical lab while Carson scrolled through some of the many projects they were working on. The Hoffman Drug and treatment were at the top of Carson's list. The Wraith retro virus and the revamp of the ATA Gene Therapy were the top priority for Jennifer. Carolyn would be taking over the Wraith Retro Virus project, but the ATA gene treatment would be on hold. Aliana's curiosity was peeked as the pulled up the file on the ATA Gene.

-Ali: I thought the gene therapy was a success?

-Carson: It was. However we found that the gene treatment began to break down after 5 year. When the treatment was re-administered, it only worked in about 35% of those whom it had previously been successful in.

-Ali: I see here that you were able to increase the potency of the protein markers. It's a shame that it only worked in 35%.

-Carson: I know. But we re-administered the therapy to the entire Atlantis Base and gained 4 new ATA Carriers. That doesn't make up for the dozen or so we lost however.

-Ali: That's interesting… How were you able to gain carriers?

-Carson: Well the short version is we rate the presence of the ATA gene from negative ten to positive ten. They guys in the science lab call it CIA.

-Aliana: CIA?

Carson: (smiling) Chair Interface ability. It takes a minimum of a 1 to operate gene activated Ancient technology. There are some systems that require a 10 to activate, so we don't have full access to the city systems and technology. You are a 6.2, which is quite high. Col. Sheppard is a 4.4, and I am an even 4. Gen. O'Neill is a 4.7 on the scale.

-Aliana: Do we know of anyone who is a 10?

Carson: Aye, we do. The Lantians that we rescued a few years ago, and the initial ATA gene a boost of 2 points could be gained, so anyone with at least a negative one would benefit. When I increased the gene's potency, we gained those who were a negaitve 1.5, like Amelia Banks….Or I should say Amelia Dex. But I dare say increasing it any more could have an adverse affect.

-Ali: And if it breaks down again…

-Carson: Then we'll be left with only those like me and yourself, who naturally possess the Ancient Gene.

-Jennifer: (walking in) Looks like you found something to sink your teeth into.

-Carson: I think so too. And it's an important one.

-Ali: I could start from the beginning, like you suggested in your notes… create a whole new ATA Gene treatment.

-Carson: I think that's the best way to go.

-Ali: I'd actually like to get started on it right away. Perhaps I could start gathering blood samples from everyone on the Base that has the Gene.

-Jennifer: I can have them announce it. Everyone should be getting up for breakfast by now. We could have all the samples by noon.

-Carson: May as well get your first two samples out of the way.

Rodney hadn't been able to sleep that night. Instead he stayed up all night and went to work. His big project was getting Atlantis to run on Green energy, sparing the ZPMs. If they could maximize Atlantis' power generating cape abilities the ZPMs could be used to allow the city to fly or submerge at will. Needless to say the IOA and HWC were very excited about the possibilities. Daniel met Rodney in the lab after he had his morning cup of coffee.

-Daniel: looks like you've been busy.

-Rodney: I figured there's no reason to waist time. It's about time Atlantis lived up to it's full potential, and I'm the one who's going to get it there.

-Daniel: You know Rodney, You don't have to rush back into work. Everyone will understand if you…

-Rodney: I'm fine. Jennifer and I are done, but I still have my work.

-Daniel: But still, if you need to talk. I'm a good listener.

-Rodney: Thanks for that, but I have everything I need right here. My work should be my main focus. The MRM Natural Energy Project… has a nice ring to it.

-Daniel: MRM?

-Rodney: Named after me, of course.

-Daniel: Of course it is. Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm just going to read through the archives to see if we can find out why the Ancients abandoned this technology.

-Rodney: They were in the middle of a war. I'm sure that like most of their brilliant ideas they simply ran out of time and decided to abandon the city for greener pastures.

-Daniel: And their other brilliant ideas were abandoned because they were down right dangerous!

-Rodney: We're talking about converting natural elements within and outside of the city into usable energy… power that will run the city efficiently. There is nothing dangerous about that.

-Daniel: I admit, it would be something else to see this city functioning in its entirety.

-Rodney: Well then you'd better let me get to work so I can make that happen. In fact… I'm almost done.

It was rare that Teyla slept in, but she slept comfortably in John's arms and didn't even notice the sun coming up through the window. John watched her sleep, only partially believing that he had actually held her all night long. For so long he had to fight his feelings for her… afraid to even touch her for fear that his true feelings would be exposed. Now he was ready to tell the world that this was the woman he loved. He looked at the clock and knew he only had a half an hour before Torren would be awake.

John snuggled up close to her and softly brushed her shoulder with his hand. A soft smile graced Teyla's face as she began to open her eyes.

-Teyla: Mmmm… What time is it? Torren will be awake soon.

-John: We still have some time…

-Teyla: I think it would be best if you weren't here when he woke up. Just for now.

-John: You mean until after you've had time to speak with Kenan?

-Teyla: (sigh) I am not looking forward to it. The first time I spoke to him about ending the betrothal, it did not go so well.

-John: Well if he doesn't agree, you'll still go to the council and make the request.

-Teyla: I will. John…

-John: I promise things will be different this time. I know that before… You had no reason to believe I would stay. And that was my fault. I won't leave you again.

-Teyla: you can't promise that John…

-John: Yes I can…. I better go, before Torren... I'll meet you in the gym after breakfast.

-Teyla: Of course. And we are still taking Torren for a picnic on the East Pier?

-John: Absolutely. I want to spend as much time with little Man as I can before Kenan comes for him. How long will you two be gone?

-Teyla: As long as it takes for Kenan and the Council to agree to void the betrothal.

-John: Maybe I should come with you…

-Teyla: No, I do not believe that would be a wise course of action. I will talk to Kanan

Once Rodney had completed his task, he and Daniel made there way to the control room to monitor the results of his work. He was pleased to find that already the city was drawing less power from the ZPM's and was running more efficiently.

-Woolsey: Dr. McKay, I must say I am quite impressed! Zalenka says that the city will be able to operate at 100% capability within the hour. The significance should not be understated.

-Radek: Oh trust it won't be. Rodney has reminded us constantly. But I must admit, the ability to activate the Star Drive when ever we want, and to be able to power weapons, cloak and shield all at the same time.

-Chuck: Needless to say, we're all a little bit excited.

-Rodney: Well I am a genius.

-Woolsey: And how is your research coming along Dr. Jackson?

-Daniel: Well, it's certainly interesting. The ancients were experimenting with Wraith technology to enhance their own in order to create organic power sources. It goes far beyond solar, wind or hydro power.

-Woolsey: Interesting…

-Daniel: I agree.

-Rodney: Well at least the IOA can't double cross us with this one.

-Woolsey: You're referring to the ZPMs.

-Rodney: Of course I am. We now have almost a dozen fully charged ZPMs and the IOA will only let us use two.

-Radek: Well they allow us to keep the third for emergency, life or death situations.

-Woolsey: to be fair. They are planning to equip each space ship with a ZPM, and they are currently searching for the Aurora class ships.

-Rodney: right, right, right…. And they need a ZPM for each of those. Plus the Ancient chair on Earth.

-Chuck: Still it would be great to have daily gate travel to and from Earth, like they initially said…

-Woolsey: (Changing the subject) Oh, by the way… Dr. Sinclair is going to need you to stop by the medical lab. She's going to continue the research into the ATA gene.

-Rodney: Yes, I'm going to head that way when I'm done here.

There was an awkward silence before Rodney exited the control room. Nobody knew what to say or how to react when it came to the subject of Rodney and Jennifer. Nobody knew for sure why she was leaving, but it was clear the two of them had broken up.

Daniel accompanied Rodney to the medical Lab. He could tell that Rodney was stressed about arriving there and seeing Jennifer. He personally was eager to see how Aliana was getting along. They walked into the lab as John was finishing up. Ronon was there with Amelia as she had her blood drawn. They were having a light hearted conversation about Ronon and Amelia's newly wed life as Carson and Aliana sifted through other research.

-Marie: I'll be with you in just a minute Dr. McKay. You're the last one on the base.

-Jennifer: It's fine Marie. I can take care of Rodney.

-Rodney: If it's all the same. I'd prefer to wait for Marie. Thank you.

-Jennifer: (Getting up to leave) Oh. Ok… Well I'll head over the infirmary and see if they need any help there.

-John: Rodney… That was a little harsh don't you think?

-Rodney: Really?

-Ronon: (In a low voice) C'mon, Shep. I think we should go easy on Rodney.

-John: I suppose. You know Rodney, If you… you know… need, anything…

-Rodney: I'd rather not talk about it. It doesn't matter anyway. She's leaving on the Daedalus in the morning.

-Carson: Ay… I'm sorry Rodney. We're here for you if you need us.

-Rodney: thanks. But what I really need is to get back to work.

-Carson: Then I'll get your blood sample for you.

-Rodney: Thank you Carson.

Once Carson went to take care of Rodney, Daniel went over to Aliana. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle rub.

-Daniel: You look like you're settling in nicely.

-Aliana: I am. There is so much to do here. I kind of wish I was staying longer. At least I've found a couple of projects I can work on over the next couple of weeks.

Daniel sat down beside her and gave her a comforting smile. She blushed and smiled back at him then went back to work. She had a feeling that her time on Atlantis would be unforgettable.

Teyla was in the gym practicing with her banto sticks. Her mind was preoccupied with worry about seeing Kanan. She knew that he would never agree to end their relationship, and she worried about him trying to take her son away.

-John: (tapping her on the shoulder) Teyla…

-Teyla: John! You startled me.

-John: You seemed distracted.

-Teyla: (taking a deep breath) I was. You're late.

-John: Yeah, sorry about that. I got called to the medical lab. What's got you so wound up?

-Teyla: I am concerned about tomorrow.

-John: I could go with you.

-Teyla: I told you before, that would not be wise. (picking up her sticks) Why don't we just begin our session?

-John: Let's get to it.

They took their positions at opposite ends of the mat, and slowly began to plot their first strikes. John could never get enough of watching her move. She looked exquisitely sexy in her woven halter-top and skirt. He had no idea how she moved around so gracefully. She was a vision. He tried to keep his concentration as she went to strike him. He blocked the shot and they battled for a minute before breaking apart. John went in for the next attack. Teyla blocked each strike but he managed to force her back. He went to take her down but she gave him the slip and flipped him on his back. He managed to pull her down with him, and she landed on top of him. They were still and quiet for a moment. John reached u and gently touched her cheek and hair. He was just about to kiss her, when they heard the loud crackle of thunder. It was so sudden and unexpected that Teyla flinched.

-John: It's just a little thunder.

-Teyla: Sounds like a storm is coming. We'll have to cancel the picnic.

-John: We can always use one of the covered verandas on the main tower.

-Teyla: Torren does like the rain.

-John: And tonight, I'm having something special made for desert for the two of you.

-Teyla: Banana splits!

-John: You got it!

Teyla gave him a coy smile as he kissed her. They were so into kissing that they didn't hear Ronon come into the gym. He couldn't help but snicker as he watched the two in a compromising position. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

-Ronon: Ehem! So… are we sparing, or what?

-John: (helping Teyla up) Oh, hey big guy. We were just ummm…

-Ronon: (smirking) Yeah I got eyes.

-Teyla: Perhaps we should continue… Sparing, of course.

* *Stargate Command

It was a busy morning at Stargate Command as SG1 prepared to go on their mission. Sam set up a probe to go through the Stargate to do an initial scan of the planet. When the probe went through there was a gasp of shock in the control room.

-Cam: Wow, is that an Ancient facility?

-Sam: Yeah... An Ancient lab... Looks like an outpost.

-Vala: I have a feeling this might be the one. Come on, we should get going!

-Sam: I'm going with you.

-Cam: You sure about that?

-Sam: Yes. This place looks like it could be a gold mine of information and technology, and your team is going to be busy looking for that Aurora class ship. I'll get a small science team together and we'll be ready to go in 10 minutes.

- Cam: Okay. I'll let General O'Neill know while you get your team ready.

Sam called for two of her top scientists and two technicians to join her. As they gathered their equipment, jack came into the lab.

- Jack: Sam I need to speak with you in your office.

-Sam: of course.

Everyone was silent as the pair went into Sam's office. Sam could see that Jack was upset about something, and feared that the incident with Mark was at the forefront.

-Sam: What is it Jack? I only have a few minutes to get back to the gate room.

-Jack: I think it's best if your team goes without you.

-Sam: Absolutely not. I'm going. I'm the head of this division, and this could be an incredible find.

-Jack: I agree that this could be big. But like you said, you are the head of the division and second in command here. Your place is here. We know nothing about this outpost yet. It could be dangerous.

-Sam: There are times when it is important to out into the field. I think this is one of those times.

-Jack: What the hell are you doing Sam? You know how I feel about this and yet you made a decision to go without putting in a request. You made his decision without any thought for the children that you wanted. I thought we were partners in this and yet once again, you unanimously make a decision that effects us!

-Sam: I'm not getting into this right now. I have to get ready.

-Jack: You haven't been authorized to go!

-Sam: Are you forbidding me?

They stared intently at each other for a moment. Finally Jack had enough and barked the order.

- Jack: Go!

As Sam walked past Jack, she gave him a swift peck on the cheek. He was doing everything he could to hold back his temper. He knew that there was something going on with Sam, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Once she returned from this mission they would have to deal with it.

*Part 5 The Unknown

* Back on Atlantis

It was early in the evening. Daniel had been sitting in the mess hall waiting for Aliana to join him for dinner. When she didn't show, he went to the medical lab to see if she was still working. Marie was there treating a couple of patients, but no sign of Aliana.

-Daniel: Hi Marie. Have you seen Aliana?

-Marie: She left over an hour ago. Said she was getting tired. She had a long day.

-Daniel: ok, thanks.

He made his way to her quarters, and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, he called for her then enter the room. He found her asleep on her bed, still fully dressed.

-Daniel: Hey sleepy. I thought we were having dinner?

-Ali: (very groggy) What? What time is it?

-Daniel: It's almost 8pm.

-Ali: I'm so sorry. I just laid down for a minute… I didn't mean to fall asleep.

-Daniel: Well you did have a very busy day. Do you want me to get you something to eat.

-Ali: No thanks. I have a head ache… and I'm a little nauseous.

-Daniel: Are you coming down with something?

-Ali: I'm not sure. I'm so tired. Maybe I should go back to the infirmary and have Marie do a quick check.

Teyla, John and Torren had a wonderful dinner. They sat in the living room of her quarters looking out the window as they talked. The soft rumbles of thunder and the rare flickers of lightning lulled Torren to sleep, as the couple talked about their plans for the upcoming week. The four year old was nestled in his mother's arms and Teyla was nestled in John's.

John's childhood had lacked this love and affection, and he always dreamed of having a life and family like this. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep, and he heard Teyla calling his name.

-Teyla: John… John, wake up. Am I boring you?

-John: Hmmm? No… not at all. I guess you wore me out earlier today.

-Teyla: You're not the only one. I believe it is well past Torren's bed time.

-John: Why don't you put him to bed. I'm actually going to head down to the infirmary and get something for this head ache.

-Teyla: Oh, Jennifer has told me of the 'I have a head ache' saying that is used frequently on Earth.

-John: Oh, no, no, no. There is nothing that will keep me away from you tonight. It's bad enough you'll be on New Athose for 3 days. I promise I'll be right back… and you and I are going to make the most of the rest of our night.

Jennifer hurried to the infirmary. As much as she needed to speak with Col. Kevin Marks, she was relieved to be able to postpone the conversation. She wasn't even sure how she would tell him that he was her baby's father, but she wanted to inform him before they left for the 3week trip. As she walked she tried to shift her focus from the dreaded conversation to her purpose in the infirmary. She wasn't sure what Marie needed but she said it was urgent. She thought that it would be more appropriate for Marie to call Aliana, but she was sure there was a good explanation. Once she walked into the infirmary, she realized why Marie had called her in. Almost everyone on Atlantis with the Ancient gene was in the infirmary suffering from Headaches, nausea, and fatigue and muscle soreness. Marie and a couple of nurses were putting them in beds and running tests.

-Jennifer: Marie, what's going on?

-Marie: They all started showing up, presenting with similar symptoms.

-Jennifer: And they all came in this morning to have their blood drawn.

-Marie: We're testing all the equipment to make sure we haven't inadvertently given them an infection.

A minute later Ronon came in with Amelia leaning on him. She looked very shaky on her legs. Concern was written all over his face as he looked around the infirmary and then back at Amelia.

-Ronan: Hey doc. Amelia says she's not feeling well.

-Amelia: I'm just tired and a little nauseous.

-Ronan: I was thinking maybe she was… you know…

-Amelia: Ronon! I told you I'm not pregnant. I just don't feel well.

-Marie: Unfortunately, you aren't the only one who's come in with those symptoms.

-Ronon: Everyone here is suffering from the same thing? Don't they all have the gene? I don't think that's a coincidence.

-Marie: You're right about that. Nurse Price will get you settle in and start running some tests.

-Jennifer: Where's Rodney and Carson?

-Marie: Carson is on his way. He started having symptoms, but was treating himself. He thought if he was coming down with something, he didn't want to spread it.

-Jennifer: And Rodney?

-Marie: He was the first one to come in, two hours before the next few cases… So I gave him some ibuprofen for the headache. I did try to contact him, but he isn't responding.

-Ali: I should start looking over some of the test results. I feel responsible. All these people came in earlier to have blood work done, at my request.

-Carson: (Walking in) Well I was there, and everything was done by the book. We'll figure this out, but I don't think anything we did could have caused this.

-Jennifer: You two don't look so good. I've got Dr. Ambrose and Dr. Biro on their way. I think you two should rest. We should get someone to find Rodney.

-Daniel: I can go get him. (to Aliana) Are you going to be all right for a few minutes?

-Ali: I'll be fine.

-Jennifer: Thank you Daniel. We should notify Mr. Woolsey. Let's see if we can find out what's going on here.

Teyla sat in her quarters waiting patiently for John to return. She couldn't help but smile at the realization that they would finally be together. It dawned on her that she had been sitting there for well over an hour, and there was no word from John. She was more than a little worried. She put on her ear piece and radioed the infirmary.

-Teyla: Hi Marie, has Col. Sheppard been by the infirmary?

-Marie: Yes, he's here.

-Teyla: Is everything all right?

-Marie: I'm afraid not. It seems that everyone on the base with the Ancient gene, has come down with something.

-Teyla: (very concerned) is it serious?

-Marie: We don't know, but their condition is deteriorating rapidly.

-Teyla: I'm on my way.

-Marie: We really don't know what is causing this. It might be best if we limit everyone's exposure.

-Teyla: John and I had dinner right before he left for the infirmary. Whatever it is, I have already been exposed to it. Not to mention the city has a lock down system in place to prevent the spread of disease.

-Marie: All right. You can come.

Teyla immediately made a call to Katie Brown and asked her to come stay with Torren. Her quarters were just down the hall from Teyla, so it didn't take her long to get there. Teyla was shocked when she arrived at the infirmary. She went over to Marie and Jennifer for an update.

-Teyla: Is there any word on what is causing this.

-Jennifer. Unfortunately not. We've found no contaminants, bacteria, or viruses in their blood work. The equipment that was used to run the blood tests was negative for any bacteria or contaminants. And the city hasn't gone into any type of quarantine.

-Teyla: So what ever it is, the City doesn't recognize it as a hazard to the general population.

-Marie: We're closely monitoring everyone. BPs are steadily dropping. Some of them are critically low. They're red blood cells are rapidly decreasing as well as their adrenal glands seem to be over worked, but not producing enough cortisol.

-Jennifer: It sounds like Anemia and Addison's Disease.

-Marie: That was my thought based on the symptoms, but how can it affect all of them in this way? And at such a rapid rate.

-Teyla: have you ever encountered this before?

-Jennifer: No. Neither one of these diseases is communicable… contagious. They are conditions that any individual could develop. We need to figure out what's going on and soon. Their condition is getting worse by the minute.

-Teyla: What are you saying?

-Jennifer: At this rate of deterioration…. If we don't find answers in the next 24 hours… We're going to start losing them.

-Teyla: I need to see John.

Marie pointed her to the area where John was sleeping. He looked pale and his breaths were heavy and slightly labored. She was shocked by how much worse he was in just two hours.

-Teyla: (almost afraid to speak) John…

-John: (in a weak voice) Hey there… I was going to call you, but I didn't want you to worry.

-Teyla: How are you feeling?

-John: Like I've been run over by a Mac truck… (He reached out and took her hand) Sorry that tonight didn't go like I promised.

-Teyla: Do not give it another thought. I just want you to be all right. John… I love you.

-John: Oh man. Am I dying?

-Teyla: Do not even joke like that!

-John: (closing his tired eyes) ok, ok… I'm sorry. Don't worry. Keller is going to figure out what's making us sick and whip up some cure for it.

-Teyla: (whispering near tears) John…

She leaned down letting her forehead gently touch his. He could feel her warm tears trickle down his face.

Teyla, Daniel and Ronan took turns sitting with Rodney and Carson. Once Rodney was alone, l,mJennifer took a moment to sit by his side. She was heart broken at the way things had turned out for them. She took his hand as she lamented. He could sense her there and tried to open his eyes.

-Rodney: (very weak) Jennifer…

-Jennifer: Yes, I'm here. Save your strength. I'm doing everything I can to… to…

She couldn't hold back her tears and was too choked up to finish. She kissed him softly on the forehead then went back to work.

Daniel could never imagine that Aliana's first visit to Atlantis would turn out this way. She had been so excited to see the city of the Ancients, and now she struggled for each breath.

-Ali: (softly) Daniel… are you there?

-Daniel: I'm right here. What do you need?

-Ali: Everything hurts…. So bad.

-Daniel: I know. They'll figure it all out. I just need you to hang in there.

-Ali: I have to… help... (crying) It's my fault….

-Daniel: No…. no it's not. They checked. Nothing that you and Dr. Becket did caused this.

-Ali: (with labored breaths) They don't know that for sure.

Tears began to stream down the side of her face. Daniel wiped them away as he fought back his own tears. He watched her intensely as she drifted back to sleep. It had taken him nearly 15 years to fall in love again. He couldn't allow himself to think it would end this way.

Ronon was antsy and agitated. He felt the need to do something, but there was nothing he could do but wait for answers. Seeing all of his friends so sick was hard for him. He had already lost so much. He couldn't lose them too. He couldn't lose Amelia. He whipped his tears, not wanting anyone to see him cry. He regretted that they postponed the wedding. If he would have had his way, they would have been married months ago. Amelia struggled to open her eyes and saw Ronon pacing back and forth.

-Amelia: (Quietly) Hey… Don't worry.

-Ronon: (Choked up) You should be sleeping.

-Amelia: I… I want make sure… you're ok.

-Ronon: (sitting down by her side) I'm fine. I just need you to rest and get better.

-Amelia: I'm sorry… I gave you a… a hard time earlier. I wish you had been right… about me being pregnant.

-Ronon: (Choking up again) Me too. I love you.

-Amelia: (drifting back to sleep) I love you too.

Ronon took her hand and held it to his face. He began to break down and cry. They all knew that if they continued this way that they wouldn't last much longer. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Teyla. He gently placed Amelia's hand down and stood up. He wanted to ask how John was doing, but he couldn't get the words out. Teyla reached out her arms and wrapped them around him. Ronon engulfed her in his gentle arms; desperate for what little comfort he could glean from his friend.

Teyla went back to John's bed side, and rested her head next to him on the bed. She was in her own world when she heard Marie call for her in a frantic voice. She was so startled that she gasped deeply. John tried to open his eyes.

-John: (barely audible) What's going on?

-Teyla: I do not know. I will be right back. Just rest.

Teyla left the section of the room where John was sleeping and noticed a small commotion of doctors and nurses by the entrance. When she saw Katie standing to the side in tears, her heart stopped.

-Teyla: Katie! Where is my son?

-Katie: Oh Teyla! I heard him crying in the room so I went to check on him. I don't know what's wrong. I asked him what hurt… and he said everything. His pulse was low, and he couldn't move, so I just grabbed him and ran strait here. I am so sorry!

-Teyla: Jennifer! Please, tell me what's wrong?

-Jennifer: I don't understand. He's exhibiting the same symptoms, but he doesn't have the Ancient gene and he wasn't with the group that had their blood drawn…

-Teyla: John has been with us for most of the day…

-Jennifer: But no one else has come in with these symptoms. We'll find out what's going on. I promise you.

They placed Torren on a bed and began to do a full examination. Teyla would not leave his side. John heard Teyla call for her son, and knew something was wrong with. He mustered up every ounce of energy he had left to get out of the bed. He leaned on the wall as he made his way to Teyla's voice. To his surprise he found her looking over Torren

-John: What's happening doc?

-Marie: Col. Sheppard you shouldn't be up.

-John: I need to know what's wrong with Torren.

-Teyla: They do not know. He has fallen ill!

Ronon heard the commotion and came to see what the problem was. He was shocked to see Torren had become sick. He ran to John who was about to collapse. He knew better than to try and send him back to his bed without answers.

-Ronon: Jennifer, I thought you said this was only affecting the ones with the ancient gene.

-Jennifer: That's what we thought. Maybe it is affecting him because he has the Wraith gene.

-Teyla: (frantic and in tears) But I am not sick!

-Jennifer: Is it possible that Torren could have the ATA gene? We never tested him for it.

-Ronon: How could he have the gene? Teyla and Kanan don't have it.

-Jennifer: Which is why he was never tested for it… but what other explanation is there?

-Teyla: Michael! He must have injected some of Carson's DNA… That's why he was so desperate to take my son!

-Jennifer: Marie, have them run the tests.

Jennifer turned quickly to get back to work, but she got a little dizzy. Marie caught her and helped her steady herself.

-Marie: It's almost 2 in the morning. You need to get some sleep.

-Jennifer: I'll be fine. I can't sleep when my friend's lives are on the line.

-Marie: You have to think about your baby. We'll set up a cot in your office. If we find anything, I promise to come and get you.

-Jennifer: Ok.

-Ronon: (to John) You need to get back to bed.

-John: No… I'm not leaving them.

-Ronon: You're in no condition to…

-John: (Struggling but serious) I said… I not leaving them.

-Ronon: I understand. (waving over an orderly) Hey, we need to move his bed over here. It's the only way you're gonna get him to lay back down.

-orderly: Ok, I'll get it set up for him.

-John: (Out of breath) Thanks Buddy.

-Ronon: You know I've got your back.

-John: How's Amelia?

-Ronon: She's hangin in there.

-John: She's strong.

-Ronon: I know she is. So are you… And so is that little guy. After all he's got your name.

-John: Yea… he's a pretty special kid.

*Part 6 The Unexpected

Back in the Milkeyway Galaxy

Cam and SG1 explored the ancient outpost on the mysterious abandoned planet. The good news was that things seemed to be left in tact. A naquada generator was needed to power up the facility. Sam and her team combed through the database. There was a gold mine of information as well as coordinates plotting the last known paths for the aurora class ships. It was written all over her face how excited she was over the find.

-Cam: Well you look like a kid in a candy store. Does this mean we got ourselves a ship?

- Sam: Not yet, but we are getting close. Not to mention the technology here... It never ceases to amaze me. My team as already started collecting data to send back to Stargate Command.

-Jen: Hey, Colonel... I think we're picking up something. Sinclair enhanced our monitors after the last ambush, so it might just be over sensitive.

-Cam: We better not take any chances. James...

- MJ : Already on it.

- Cam: Sam we may need to put a rush on things.

- Sam: there's no way. It could take us weeks to get all the information this place holds.

- Vala: We've got company!

Seconds later they were under attack. Cam looked over to see that Sam had not budged from her position.

-Cam: Come on Sam. We gotta blow this joint.

-Sam: If this is the New Alliance, we can't let them get their hands on this station.

-Cam: Fine, then we'll light it up on our way out.

-Sam: No! Cam, we have to hold our ground.

-Cam: I was afraid you were gonna say that. MJ dial Stargate Command and tell them we need reinforcements! We're gonna fight for this one!

Sam was right about the attack coming from the New Alliance.

They managed to hold the gate and Jack was able to send reinforcements. The NA beamed troops down to the planet surface to strengthen the attack. The troops were wearing a full armored suit with helmet and mask. They looked like a special strike force.

The Alliance ships were laying down heavy fire in an attempt to block the gate. Jack called for the Hammond to assist but it would be a couple of hours before it would be there. He sent through 4 GS 101s to assist and the launched an attack on the Alliance ships.

One of the New Alliance ships struck the Ancient facility causing a partial collapse. Sam grabbed a weapon and prepared to defend the outpost against and Alliance troops beamed directly into the facility. The Alliance ship fired directly at the Facility causing a part of the roof to collapse on Sam and her science team.

Vala was shocked when she heard Sam scream in the distance. She turned to look back at the facility and didn't see the Alliance soldier aiming to fire at her. Cam ran towards her and yelled out her name but she didn't hear him. He managed to reach her just in time to push her out of the way. They fell to the ground and Cam could feel a searing pain rush through his body before he lost consciousness. Vala quickly grabbed her weapon and shot the culprit then began applying pressure to the gaping wound in Cam's back. She looked back at the facility where Sam was trapped and tried to call out to her. Suddenly things seemed to go in slow motion around her and everything was a blur. It seemed that they were not going to be able to hold off the New Alliance until the Hammond arrived.

The GS101s. Had taken about as much as they could. This was a well thought out attack and they seemed to be prepared o hit Stargate Command with everything they had. Just when all seemed lost, another ship appeared out of nowhere and began to fire upon the New Alliance ships. They struck hard and managed to take out one of the NA warships. The other ship, after obtaining extensive damage, began beaming back their men and began to retreat.

-Col Hart: ( over the radio) I don't know who you are but we owe you one.

-DiDi Ro: Stargate Command... This is DiDi Ro. I was sent by a friend who said you might be in trouble.

- Hart: Well they were right about that!

They struck the remaining ship with everything they had but the ship managed to jump into hyperspace. Col. Hart ordered the GS's to the ground in order to aid in the recovery.

Jack waited anxiously for Sam to come through the gate. When he heard that she had been trapped under a portion of the collapsed facility, he felt as if the life had been sucked out of him. On the outside he remained solid and in control, but inside he was crying out for her. She had to be alright.

Several wounded came through the gate including Cam. He had two medics attending to him and he was not looking good. Vala stayed with him while MJ and Jen remained on the planet to assist.

Finally Sam was pulled out of the collapsed portion of the facility. She had a large gash on her leg and a dislocated shoulder but she was ok. Jack went with her to the infirmary and was stopped by Dr. Lisa Brightman.

-Lisa: Sir I'm going to need you to go through decontamination and enact HAZMAT periodical, and issue a quarantine. They brought back an unidentified bio contaminant from the planet.

- Jack: What the h *# are you talking about? We scanned the planet before I let our people go through the gate.

- Vala: it wasn't on the planet... The New Alliance... They were wearing special protective suits.

- Sam: They hit us with some type of dirty bomb

It didn't take long for Jack to be cleared as well as all of those who were not on the planet. Everyone who was on the planet during and after the attack had been exposed to the bio agent and were exhibiting signs of fever, headaches and some had rashes.

Jack met with Dr. Brightman shortly after to discuss the prognosis. She seemed in over her head and in need of help.

- Lisa: Sir, I'm not able to counter the contaminant that is infecting our men and women. Its not radiation it's a mutated virus. I'm a surgeon... We need an expert in this area.

-Jack: Dr. Lorne is on her honeymoon...

-Lisa: We can get someone else,Sir.

-Jack: My wife is infected. I want Carolyn.


	24. Strange Energy part 2

CH24 Strange Energy (Part 2)

Early April 2013

* Part 7 Under Control

* Somewhere in Paris

It was a gorgeous morning in Paris. Evan watched his new bride sleep as the sun began to rise. He pulled the blanket from her body. The sight was so perfect that he became inspired. He pulled out the easel and began to paint.

The next hour went by so quickly that Evan was caught off guard when Carolyn woke up.

-Evan: Good morning Mrs. Lorne.

- Carolyn: (with a groggy smile) What are you doing?

-Evan: Don't move... I'm almost done.

-Carolyn: (teasing) isn't there something else you'd rather be doing?

- Evan: Well, now that you're awake there is.

He put down his brush and made his way over to Carolyn. She sat up in the bed eagerly waiting for his touch. He couldn't believe she looked that incredible first thing in the morning. This was a dream honeymoon for the both of them. He leaped onto the bed kissing her vivaciously. Things were just starting to get good when Caroline's SGC phone rang.

-Evan: Oh you've got to be kidding me…

-Carolyn: (getting up to grab the phone) I'm sure they wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

-Evan: I guess the honeymoon is over.

Back at Stargate Command

Carolyn worked at lightning speed determining the nature of the pathogen that was infecting the crew members. She managed to get the situation under control, but there were some problems. She made sure the medical staff was clear on the course of treatment and then went to see Gen. O'Neill.

Jack was in the conference room having a video conference with DiDi Ro. The sexy purple Taneyan had been sent by her kindred Char to warn the SGC and to assist them if needed. Jack knew he had to stay focused on the over all situation, but in his heart all he wanted was to be by Sam's side.

-DiDi: Char has informed me that the situation is grave. Thena has closed in her inner circle in an desperate attempt to prevent any spies from learning of her plans.

-Jack: How did Thena know that we would be on that particular planet at that time?

-DiDi: She has a source that she is not relieving to anyone. Not even the members of her inner circle.

Before Jack could ask his next question, Carolyn knocked on the door. He waved for her to come in and have a seat. He could tell that she was pressed for time so he turned the briefing over to her.

-Jack: So what's the situation Doc?

-Carolyn: scans on the planet show that the bio agent has dissipated, so the planet should be safe to explore. The bio agent is in fact a mutated virus. The origin is unknown. The good news is that for those who only breathed in the virus, I was able boost their antibodies and counter the infection. They should be infection free in 6 to 24 hours. The problem is that once the virus enters the blood stream, there is no way to fight it. Everyone who had an open wound, has the infection in their blood system.

-Jack: So, Sam...

-Carolyn: Yes, the infection is in her blood, along with Col. Mitchell and 17 others. If we don't find a cure in the next 48 hours, it will reach a point were it will be fatal. Without a sample of the original virus, I can't come up with an antidote.

-Jack: What do you need?

-Carolyn: We need to find out if the New Alliance has the antidote or a sample of the virus, and get it to me asap. Otherwise we need to find out what planet this virus comes from and get a sample on our own.

-Jack: we have to get the information from our operatives inside the NA without blowing their cover.

-DiDi: I can communicate with Char and get you whatever information she has.

-Jack: We appreciate all the help we can get. If there's anything we can do to return the favor...

-DiDi: There is one thing. Lt. Mitchell James... Char has not been able to communicate with him. We need to know why. His progress is vital to our people. We need to know if the treatments are no longer working.

Jack looked to Carolyn and gave her a quick nod. She took a deep breath before explaining what little she knew of MJ's treatment.

- Carolyn: The doctor in charge of developing the treatment for Lt. James is currently not here. Before she left she reduced the amount of the treatments by 60%.

-DiDi: Why would she do this? Was there an adverse affect?

-Carolyn: She didn't make any notations of adverse side effects, other than the know bouts of insomnia and headaches when contact is being attempted. Perhaps she wanted to minimize any risks while she is away and unable to supervise his progress.

-DiDi: (Looking disappointed) is there any way that you can alter the course of treatment. There are very few Taneyans left. This time when you were in need of our assistance, I was the only one available to help. But next time, I can not guarantee...

-Jack: I'm sure Dr. Lorne can look into it.

-DiDi: (graciously nodding) Thank you.

-Carolyn: I will look into it as soon as we find a cure for this virus. MJ is lucky. The virus didn't affect him at all.

-Jack: That is interesting.

-Carolyn: I need to get back to work. Col. Mitchell will be out of surgery soon.

-DiDi: Very well. I will be in contact as soon as I have information for you.

As soon as communication ended Jack got up and headed strait for the door. Carolyn called after him, knowing that he was in a hurry to see Sam.

-Carolyn: General, wait. Even though the virus in not airborne, it can still be passed on through those the infection has set in. It can be passed on through blood, saliva or sweat. So... They've been quarantined.

Sam laid in a medical bed drifting in and out of sleep. Dr. Brightman had stitched up her wounds, but the infection was taking its toll on her. Now, in retrospect, her need to prove herself seemed foolish. All she wanted now was Jack and her babies. She looked up and saw Jack watching from behind a protective glass wall.

-Sam: you're here.

-Jack: Of course.

-Sam: We need to secure that outpost. If the New Alliance...

-Jack: We're already taking care of that. We've got the Hammond there. The outpost is secured.

-Sam: And the infection?

-Jack: We're on it. You're going to be just fine. I promise.

-Sam: I'm sorry, Jack. The way I've been treating you lately...

-Jack: We can talk about that later...

-Sam: No, I need you to know, that it wasn't anything you did wrong. Everything happened so fast. I thought I needed to prove myself here at the SGC, and I want so badly to make everything better for Jacob. And I'm having such a hard time with Johanna. I'm so worried that she knows I'm not the woman who gave birth to her.

-Jack: You don't have to prove anything to anyone. You are the best Astrophysicist in the entire Galaxy. You're a hell of a pilot. And I couldn't dream of a better wife or mother for my kids.

-Sam: You're too good for me, Jack.

-Jack: Oh, stop. My ego can only get so big.

A soft smile graced Sam's face as a soft laugh escaped her. It did little to mask the immense worry that plagued her. If they didn't find a cure for this infection, what would happen to their children?

Vala walked from the general infirmary to the ICU where the sick were being quarantined. She glanced over and saw Sam trying to rest. She gave her a smile and waved, before directing her attention to Cam. It was strange to see Cam laying so still connected to tubes and wires. She pressed her hand to the glass window separating them.

Malcolm had just received word that Vala was infection free and out of quarantine. He couldn't wait to see her and went straight to the infirmary. He looked all over for her before he finally realized were she was. Sure enough, he found watching Cam. The way she looked at him made Malcolm's heart sink. He was desperate to hold on to her, but he knew he was on borrowed time. If he didn't marry her soon, she would be gone.

Char sat motionless in the bed in her quarters as she and her kindred DiDi communicated through Rayeswali. She was not surprised that Thena would resort to these tactics. She took the idea straight from the Ori. Char knew that if they didn't stop this now, that Thena would use this tactic against all planets that opposed her.

-DiDi: I do not mean to rush you, my kindred, but time is short. They must find the source and create a cure in less than 48 hours.

-Char: I know who to go to for the information, but Thena will be able to deduce that one of her scientists gave up the information.

-DiDi: You are certain that none of her fighters nor anyone in her inner circle knew about the bio weapons.

-Char: The Colonel would have given me this information had he known. She did not tell them. I promise to work quickly.

-DiDi: I shall be waiting for you.

She knew that Bronus would know about the new weapon since he was Thena's top scientist. Without hesitation, she went to Bronus' quarters, and knocked on the door.

-Bronus: You've come early my lovely.

-Char: I could not wait to be with you my darling.

-Bronus: This day has been most stressful. I wish that I could confide in you, but I am not allowed...

-Char: I understand. I am here for one reason. Let me take your stress away.

She pulled him onto the bed, and with one kiss rendered him unconscious. She wasted no time delving into his mind. The invasion was not without consequence. It was exhausting her but she was determined to find out everything that Bronus knew. It didn't take her long, as the success of the bio weapon was of major concern to Bronus, and at the forefront of his thoughts. Making things more complicated, Char needed to give him a memory that would fool any mind probing and torture that Thena was sure to inflict. She only hoped that the false memory would stick.

Once she had completed her task she went back to her quarters to report to DiDi. She wasn't surprised to find Col. Young, or Cody as he was known by the New Alliance, waiting at her door. Thena had eyes and ears everywhere, so they had to be cautious.

-Char: Mr. Cody what brings you here tonight?

-Young: (waving some money in her direction) I'm here for a good time.

He approached her, and she greeted him with a lush wet kiss. Immediately she was in his mind. He was surprised that there was pain as she communicated with him telepathically.

"~Char: (telepathically) _Colonel. I am weak and I apologize for the intrusion. Say nothing. You and your team must go immediately to a public place and stay there for the next few hours. There must be no doubt of your whereabouts_."

-Char: I apologize Mr. Cody, but I have another appointment tonight.

-Young: I understand. Perhaps tomorrow?

-Char: I look forward to it.

Once she was in her room, she collapsed on the bed. It was a relief to go into Rayeswali and draw on the strength of her kindred. It took mere moments for her to feel restored and to transfer the information to DiDi.

-Char : I have the location of the planet. Thena has a small security team there, but it is not heavily guarded.

-DiDi: Are you certain?

-Char: Yes. Thena is doing everything she can to keep this bio weapon secret. If she sent a large group to secure the lab on the planet, then word might get out. She won't risk it. In fact the fighters that launched the attack wore the protective uniforms because they were ordered to do so, but did not know why.

-DiDi: You must protect yourself, my kindred. If it is revealed that you are the source...

-Char: I will not allow that to happen. I must know, how is my beloved?

-DiDi: Gen. O'Neill assures me that MJ is well.

-Char: That is good to know. Be well my kindred.

-DiDi: And you be safe. We shall speak again soon.

*Part 8 Blood Lines

Back on Atlantis

It was the wee hours of the morning when a lab technician brought Marie the results from Torren's blood tests. She glanced through the results and was a bit surprised and confused. She looked at the clock… 5am. She had managed a couple of quick naps, but she was too concerned for her patients to get any real sleep.

She walked into Jennifer's office and gave her a gentle nudge. She hated to wake her, but the needed to find a cure for this strange illness.

-Jennifer: Marie… Is there any news?

-Marie: We still can't find a cause for their condition, but they all seem to have stabilized through the night. Their condition hasn't improved, but it's not getting worse, for the moment.

-Jennifer: Well that's good news. (Takingthe tablet from Marie) What is this?

-Marie: (looking concerned) It's the results of Torren's tests. He has the ancient gene. We also ran his DNA through the database, and their was indeed a match.

-Jennifer: Of course. Michael used Carson's stem cells for all of his genetics experiments. It's a shame what he put Teyla through.

-Marie: No. You don't understand. There is a 99.98% paternal match to Col. Sheppard.

Teyla had not slept for more than a few minutes through out the night. She took some comfort in knowing that the patients were stable for now. This gave her hope that the doctors would find a cure for the illness in time to save them. She brushed her hand through Torren's hair and smiled softly at him. It amazed her how this little boy had such a strong hold on her heart. John opened his eyes and watched Teyla and Torren for a moment. He would do anything for the two of them. He wanted to say something but it took him a moment to gather the strength to speak.

-John: Hey… how's the kid?

-Teyla: (taking a deep breath) He is resting. The pain has subsided. I am … very hopeful.

-John: Me too.

-Teyla: I don't know what I would do if I lose him… or you.

-John: (Reaching out his hand to her) You won't ever have to find out. We'll be all right.

She took his hand and held it to her face. Despite his weakened state, he tried to get up to hold her and comfort. She shook her head, and he laid back down. He was in no condition to arguewith her.

-John: can I at least get a kiss for trying?

-Teyla: That can be arranged. But then you need to rest, and regain your strength.

Mr. Woolsey was up early and sitting in his office, as he awaited news from the infirmary. He watched as the skeleton night crew was replaced by the morning shift. He looked over to Amelia's desk, as a sad sensation came over him. He hoped she would be all right. He hoped they all would be. Slowly the city began to come alive as the Crew members of Atlantis began their busy day. It seemed that the rainy weather matched the rainy weather matched the moods of those around him. Everyone knew someone who was affected by this mysterious illness. He almost didn't notice when Radek knoed on his office door.

-Woolsey: Ah, Dr. Zalenka, come in.

-Radek: (with a thick accent) I wanted to let you know that I will be monitoring Energy Conservation Project for Dr. McKay… Just until he is better.

-Woolsey: How is the project going?

-Radek: Rodney got the system up and running late yesterday, and all indications are very good. Today will be the first full day running on this converted natural energy, so we shall see.

-Woolsey: The project looks like it will be a success. This is good news. We need some good news.

-Radek: Yes, I would agree. I should get to work.

As Radek left the office, Col. Marks entered. Mr. Woolsey knew that the Deadalus was scheduled to depart at noon, but in light of current events, they might be delayed.

-Kevin: Mr. Woolsey, do you have a minute.

-Woolsey: Certainly col. Marks. Come in.

-Kevin: is there any word on what is causing the sickness? I really need to get back to my ship.

-Woolsey: The doctors haven't found a cause yet. Unfortunately we can't guarantee that whatever is causing the illness isn't being spread by us. And you have four crew members on your ship with the Ancient gene. We don't want to compromise anyone.

-Kevin: Understood, but we are scheduled to leave in a few short hours.

-Woolsey: We'll notify Stargate Command. I'm sure they will understand if the trip needs to be delayed.

Jennifer took a deep breath as she walked toward Teyla and John. She wasn't sure how to tell Teyla that John was actually Torren's biological father. She bravely walked over and called for her.

-Jennifer: Teyla, I need to speak with you for a moment.

-Teyla: We can speak here. I wish not to leave them.

-Jennifer: We need to speak in private. We won't be long.

Teyla hated leaving them, but she could tell that Jennifer was quite serious. She gave both John and Torren a gentle kiss on the fore head then followed Jennifer to her office.

-Teyla: Jennifer, what is it? Have you found out why Torren has fallen ill?

-Jennifer: Yes. It turns out he has the Ancient gene.

-Teyla: (Shocked) What… How can it be that we have not found this out sooner.

-Jennifer: You and Kanan are Athosian and there is no history of the Ancient gene amongst your people.

-Teyla: Michael must have used Carson's DNA. He was so desperate to get his hands on my son. I always feared he had other reasons for wanting Torren. A child with the Ancient and Wraith gene. I can't imagine what he would have done with my son.

-Jennifer: The thing is Teyla… It wasn't Carson's DNA that provided the gene… It was John's.

-Teyla: (Confused) How did Michael get John's DNA?

-Jennifer: He did have John on a Hive ship at some point. There is another explanation. Did you and John ever… have a … sexual relationship.

-Teyla: We have not made an announcement, but in recent months we have come together… And in the past we had a brief relationship. But we ended things, and I was not pregnant when I started dating Kanan.

-Jennifer: Are you sure? Because according to the test, it's not just a matter of DNA spliced into Torren's or an artificial gene. John is Torren's biological father.

-Teyla: If I believed that John was my son's father, I would most certainly have told him so.

-Jennifer: If you are still certain that you and John did not conceive Torren the natural way, then I can run some tests when he is well. If you wish to find out how …

-Teyla: (in a whisper) no… that won't be necessary… I believe I was indeed mistaken. I will need to tell John myself… when he is well again. Though I have no idea what I shall say. This is quite distressing.

-Jennifer: Look Teyla, if you need to talk… I'm here. And in some ways I … I know what you're going through.

-Teyla: (With a questioning look) Jennifer… are you saying…

-Jennifer: This baby… (taking a deep breath) This is not Rodney's baby.

-Teyla: Oh Jennifer… I knew that things were ending for you and Rodney, but this… You must feel…

-Jennifer: Hurt, humiliated, embarrassed for myself and embarrassed for Rodney. That's why I'm leaving Atlantis.

-Teyla: Yes, I understand. My people look to me and Kanan as leaders, and Torren as hope for our new beginning. I don't know how I shall face them… how I will tell Kanan. He will be… (taking a deep breath) I cannot focus on this now. I must put my energy into helping my son and my friends fight this sickness.

*Part 8 Strange Energy

Mr. Woolsey ended his call to Earth somewhat dismayed to hear of the troubles back home. He was quite fond of Samantha in particular. He turned back to his technical crew.

-Woolsey: It seems that the news is unfortunate back home as well.

-Chuck: Yes sir, it is.

-Woolsey: Ah, Dr Zalenka, do you have the latest test results? I'm hoping for some good news in light of what's happening.

-Radek: Yes. I have analyzed the data from the overnight readings. Most of the city was shut down for the night, but the infirmary and medical lab were fully operational. Here is the interesting part. The medical floor was run 100% on natural power sources. We had 2 lightning strikes that provided a great deal of energy. The rest of the power was derived directly from the atmosphere. Unfortunately we are in for another cloudy day so we won't know the full scope of this new technology. However current readings as all sections of the city are beginning to operate for the day are already indicating less power being used from the ZPMs and the naquada generators.

As Radek spoke to Mr. Woolsey, Dr. Kim Coleman began to pick up some strange readings. She looked over to Chuck who had also picked up the strange readings on the internal sensors.

-Kim: Dr. Zalenka, you may want to come take a look.

-Radek: Walking over to her computer.

-Kim: We have power fluctuations in the infirmary.

-Radek: It could be that the new system is rerouting power from the infirmary to other parts of the city now that everyone is operating their stations.

-Chuck: this is pretty extreme.

-Radek: Perhaps I should go check it out.

Daniel stayed in the infirmary sitting be Aliana. He had been hopeful that things were turning around, but as the morning went on she seemed to get worse again. He tried feeding her some fruit salad but she had no appetite.

-Daniel: You need to eat to keep up your strength.

-Ali: I can't. It's happening again.

-Daniel: What's happening?

-Ali: I don't know. I don't have any energy… I can feel myself getting weaker.

-Daniel: The IV is replenishing…

-Ali: It's not enough…

-Daniel: (waving Marie over) The treatment isn't working.

-Marie: I know. Unfortunately all of the patients' conditions are starting to deteriorate again. We're trying to stay on top of it but…

-Ali: (wrenching in pain) It's … too late…Aghh!

Marie and Daniel held Aliana down as her body began to convulse and seize. Then without warning she stopped. Marie quickly checked her vitals, and then sprung into action.

-Marie: She's going into V Fib! Dr. Keller!

-Daniel; What!

-Jennifer: (rushing over) I need a crash cart!

-Marie: She's flat lining! Dr. Jackson, please step back. We'll do everything we can.

-Jennifer: Clear!

Immediately after the shock from the paddle, Aliana's vitals went back to normal. Marie and Jennifer looked at each other with shock and relief. There was no time to celebrate however, because seconds later there was another emergency. They heard another monitor go off and the sound of the flatline.

-Teyla: Jennifer! Hurry! It's John.

-Jennifer: Oh my God!

It was the same exact situation as with Aliana. They grabbed the crash cart and prepped him quickly to be defibulated. Immediately after he was stabilized, Carson began to go into V Fib.

-Marie: What is happening?

-Jennifer: I don't know, but we have to stay on top of this!

One by one they managed to get each patient under control, until they got to Dr. Morrison. The older gentleman had a minor heart condition and the stress of the situation was taking its toll. When he flat lined, Jennifer was unable to revive him. She increased the voltage on the crash cart and attempted to shock his heart but it was no use.

-Jennifer: Charge to 400! Clear…

-Marie: Dr. Keller! We've lost him.

-Jennifer: I'm the one who makes that call! Now clear!

-Marie: Jennifer… please…

In total disbelief, Jennifer backed away slowly. She had to call time of death, but the words barley escaped her lips. As soon as she did she heard Teyla scream for her son. She looked over and saw Teyla cling to the boy's motionless body as the machine made the awful flat line sound.

-Teyla: Torren! Somebody help him!

-Jennifer: Oh my God!

Marie and Jennifer rushed to the child as another nurse pulled Teyla away. Ronon heard the commotion and hurried to Teyla hoping to give her some strength to endure what she was witnessing. Her body shook as her hands clasped over her mouth. Ronon held her up as they watched Jennifer shock Torren back to life. The tiny beeps on the monitor indicating Torren's heartbeat had returned where like a gift from God to Teyla.

Jennifer looked around the medical ward and felt overwhelmed. She wanted to break down and cry but there was no time for that. She closed her eyes for a moment to regain her composur. When she opened them she saw Radek Zalenka walk into the infirmary with a hand held monitor.

-Jennifer: Dr. Zalenka… What's going on?

-Radek: We're experiencing strange power fluctuations here in the infirmary. I thought it would be best if I came to check things out.

-Jennifer: We've just had an emergency here. We had to utilize all the crash carts. Is it possible that has effected the readings?

-Radek: I doubt it, but we'll check everything.

Radek and his small team of scientists inspected the power conduits and wall panels of the infirmary. Aliana watched and listened closely as Radek worked. She mustered up all of her energy and spoke up, in a weak voice.

-Ali: Daniel… It's us…

-Daniel: I on't know what you mean. What's wrong?

-Ali: Dr. Zalenks… You need to tell him. It's killing us…

-Daniel: It's killing you?

-Ali: The energy… It's from us…

Aliana's lips quivered as her eyes pleaded with Daniel to understand what she was saying. Daniel's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. It was no wonder that the Ancients stopped the project. And Rodney had restarted it without thorough research. Daniel kissed her gently on the forehead and she closed her eyes, knowing that he understood. He got up quickly and ran to Radek.

-Daniel: Dr. Zalenka. You have to shut it down.

-Radek: What do you mean?

-Daniel: The MRM Energy project. The reson the Ancients abandoned the technology is because they were using natural energy… Energy produced from their bodies. It's draining the energy from them… It's killing them!

-Jennifer: How is that even possible

-Radek: Oh my God… I'll go right away and shut it off.

Teyla watched the commotion and was anxious to know what was going on. She had just watched John and her son almost die in front of her, and now she was desperate to know if they had found a solution. She reluctantly walked away from them and went to Jennifer for answers.

-Teyla: Jennifer, what is happening?

-Jennifer: I don't want to jump to conclusions but we may have found the cause for this illness.

-Teyla: Does this mean you can cure them?

-Jennifer: I'm not sure… I don't want to get ahead of ourselves…

-Teyla: My son almost died! Please tell me that you have the answers.

-Jennifer: I hope so, Teyla.

*Part 9 Inside Lies

**Back at the SGC**

Carolyn finished packing her supplies and prepping for the mission. They literally had only minutes to get everything ready, before the Odyssey was ready to beam them aboard. Evan came into the medical lab to check on her, as she was about to leave.

- Evan: Are you ready to go?

-Carolyn: I'm all set. Why are you in uniform?

- Evan: I got permission from the General to join you. There's no way I'm letting you go without me.

-Carolyn: I have to go. I need to be there to find the source. Not to mention There's no gate on the planet. It's going to take 3 hours for the Odyssey to get there and another 3 to get back. I need to use that time to work on a cure.

- Evan: We could be walking into a trap or an ambush when we get there. If anything ever happened to you...

-Carolyn: I'm going to be fine... Especially with you by my side.

She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled her close to him and held her in his arms. A few seconds later they heard Walter call for them over the intercom. It was time to go.

Sam laid in bed lamenting at how foolish she had been to go on that mission. Now separated from Jack and the children seemed to be killing her faster than any virus could. When the children's nurse came in to update her, she was incredibly relieved.

-Sam: How are the kids?

-Hannah: They are doing just fine Dr. O'Neill. Jacob is worried about you of course. He wonders why he cant see you, but we told him you'll be with him soon.

-Sam: And what about Johanna?

-Hannah: She's perfectly fine, I promise. I don't think she even knows anything is wrong at all. The General is with her now.

-Sam: Thank you Hannah. Please keep me updated.

-Hannah: I promise I will. You just rest and get better.

Sam's heart sank a little as Hannah left. Poor Jacob was so intuitive when something was wrong. It was if he were waiting for something bad to happen. And even though she was glad Johanna was fine, Sam was a little heart broken. Johanna didn't seem to miss Sam when she was gone or even need her. The baby seemed perfectly happy with whoever was caring for her. The only person that Johanna showed any enthusiasm to see was Jack. Sam wished that her baby would light up that way when she walked into the room.

Sam was convinced it was because she couldn't nurse Johanna as the AU Sam had done for almost 9 months. Sam had sinking feeling that Johanna knew that she wasn't her real mother, and it tore at her heart.

Vala paced back and forth in her quarters. The moment when Cam pushed her out of the way replayed over and over in her mind. She needed a distraction, and was furious that she wasn't going on the mission. Malcolm did everything he could to calm her

-Malcolm: why don't you come back to bed? I know a way to help you relax.

- Vala: I don't want to relax. I want go on that mission! It's not fair. It shouldn't be this way.

-Malcolm: What do you mean?

- Vala: I mean... It should be me lying in that infirmary. Not Cam.

-Malcolm: You don't mean that.

-Vala: I'm going back to the infirmary.

-Malcolm: (annoyed) to see him!

- Vala: He saved my life, Malcolm!

-Malcolm: And I'm grateful, but that's his job!

-Vala: He needs me!

-Malcolm: He doesn't need you Vala!

-Vala: Well I need him!

Malcolm couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got up and grabbed his things to leave. He was desperate to hold onto her, but he was still a man. He still had his pride.

-Malcolm: Fine! Go to him. Just remember that I'm the one who's been here for you. I have never cheated on you and I would never hurt you!

-Vala: Malcolm, wait!

She tried to call for him, but he stormed out. A part of her wanted to go after him, but something inside her told her to let him go.

The Odyssey, commanded by Col. Knocks, approached the planet right on time. They remained cloaked as they tried to locate life signs in order to pinpoint the location of the facility. Because the planet was not inhabited by humans, it didn't take long for Lt. Kara Baker to locate the facility.

-Kara: Sir we've located the facility.

-Knocks: How many life signs?

- Kara: We have 12 on the monitor but there is a portion of the facility that is shielded.

-Carolyn: I'm ready to go.

-Evan: Wait... You're not going in until we've secured the facility.

-Carolyn: We don't have much time.

-Knocks: Look Dr. Lorne, We don't know what kind of safeguards Thena has in place.

-Carolyn: You mean like booby traps or a self destruct?

-Knocks: Exactly.

-Evan: Even more reason for you not to go down yet.

-Connors: We could lock on to their life signs signatures and beam them out. Beam in a bio sensor to make sure the air isn't contaminated. Then send my team in to quickly eliminate the threat, before they even see us coming.

-Knocks: Sounds like a plan. Lets do it!

Thena's men were caught off guard and beamed directly into the ships brig. Once the area was cleared SG2 and SGC 5 beamed down to secure the facility followed by Evan and Carolyn.

Once the mission was underway, Knocks was called by Lt Baker to the brig.

-Knocks: Is there a problem here?

-Kara: Yes Sir. As soon as the prisoners were beamed on board, we noticed they were emitting a unique tracking radiation.

-Knocks: A tracking radiation?

-Kara: Yes. It's used through out the Galaxy by bounty hunters.

- Knocks: So if we take them with us.

-Kara : As soon as Thena finds out we raided her facility, she'll track us down.

-Knocks: That's not a problem. As soon as we get what we need, we'll beam them back.

-Surack: No, you can't leave us there. She'll blame us for not stopping you.

-Lemus: Sh'ell find us no matter where we go.

-Knocks: Not our problem.

Back on the planet Col. Connors and the SGC teams had no trouble securing the compound. To Carolyn's surprise the antidote was already completed. But what was shocking was that there were at least a dozen additional biological and chemical weapons being developed. Carolyn carefully packed the materials in the HAZMAT containers and sent Col. Connors to have them beamed aboard the Odyssey.

Once Connors and his team carried the materials out of the shielded area, an alarm went off throughout the facility.

-Alarm: Level 1 breach. Self district in 60 seconds.

-Connors: Odyssey, requesting immediate beam out! Self destruct in 60 seconds. (Calling down the corridor) Lorne! Move out now! This place is gonna blow!

Carolyn instinctively try to grab a few more things, but Evan wasn't risking it. He grabbed her and ran down the corridor. As they excited the shielded area they heard a massive explosion. Evan used his body to shield her and expected the next sensation to be a great amount of pain. But just in the nick of time Knocks beamed them out.

-Evan: Are you okay?

-Carolyn: yes I'm fine. I just wish I could have gotten some more samples.

-Knocks: Please tell me we got what we need?

-Carolyn: Absolutely.

- Knocks: Good. Now I just need to drop off our guests. But first I think we should feed them a little false information. No need for Thena to know that we got what we were looking for.

-Evan: I like the way you think.

Knocks went to the brig with his game face on. As soon as he arrived the N A members were anxious to hear their fate.

-Knocks: ( angrily) we're sending you back.

-Lemus: Wait! You can't leave us there!

-Knocks: You should have thought about that when you neglected to warn us about the auto destruct! I lost good men in that explosion! And now there are people on my planet that will die from a disease that you caused!

-Surack: We didn't know about any auto destruct. I swear! The virus is here on the planet. It's in these creatures called horags.

-Lemus: That's right. If you stay here and search the jungles you find one!

-Knocks: And how long before Thena sends reinforcements to take us out?

-Surack: What?

-Knocks: We know about the sub space distress signal. You'll have to find another way to convince Thena to spare your lives, because you"re not using us as some sort of prize.

-Lemus: ( to Surack) I told you we should have warned them about the distress beacon!

-Knocks: (to the control room) ready to beam out the prisoners.

- Lemus/ Surack: (pleading) No wait! Don't!

In an instant they were beamed away. Col. Knocks walked away with a smirk on his face before calling the Bridge.

-Knocks: Lorne, why don't you plot a course back to Earth and get us started home?

-Lorne: You're letting me fly your baby?

-Knocks: Consider it a wedding present. I'll be there shortly.

Carlyn watched him as he took control of the ship. Her heart did flips in her chest as she thought about how he had rushed her from danger and then shielded her with his own body. She thought he looked so hot, and she wasn't te only one.

-Kara: (admiring Evan) You are one lucky woman…

-Carolyn: I know.

*Back on Atlantis

A few hours passed by and things were calmer in the infirmary. Once Zalenka shut down the MRM Energy system, conditions began to slowly improve. It would be a couple of days before John and the others would be 100 percent, but they would be all right.

Jennifer left the infirmary and slowly made her way back to her quarters. When she stepped off the transporter and started to walk to her door, she noticed a man standing there. As she got closer she could see it was Col. Marks.

-Jennifer: You're still here? You didn't have to wait.

-Kevin: And deprive you of your last trip on a space ship. It'll be quite a while before you get another chance.

-Jennifer: It'll probably be my last.

-Kevin: You're not coming back after you have the baby? I don't see Dr. McKay leaving Atlantis.

-Jennifer: That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you. Would you come in?

-Kevin: Ok, let's talk.

They went inside and Jennifer poured two glasses of water. She handed one to Kevin and sat down. Jennifer took a deep breath.

-Jennifer: Rodney and I broke up.

-Kevin: I've heard that before. Does he know you broke up?

-Jennifer: I deserve that. Kevin, I'm sorry about what happened.

-Kevin: Sorry that you lied to me or sorry that we had sex?

-Jennifer: Both I suppose.

-Kevin: So, he found out about us and broke things off… and now you want to try things out with me? Maybe you should have thought this through before you and McKay decided to have a kid.

-Jennifer: The baby is yours.

-Kevin: What? Are you kidding me?

-Jennifer: No, it's no joke. I did a paternity test.

-Kevin: (shocked) Wow… okay. I don't know… I mean…

-Jennifer: Look, I'm not asking you for anything. You can decide for yourself if you want to be a part of this baby's life. I figured that 3 weeks should give you some time to get used to the idea…

-Kevin: So that's the real reason you wanted to take a trip back to Earth on the Daedalus? To get close to me. To suck me back in…

-Jennifer: You can see it however you want to, but this is the way it is. I'm having this baby with or without you.

*Part 11 Truth

Teyla sat in the infirmary with Torren and John. She was relieved that they were much improved. However John, Carson and Aliana were a little behind in the recovery. Jennifer had concluded that their high presents of natural ATA gene caused the MRM device to put more strain on their bodies than on the others. Teyla hated leaving John in the infirmary, but she was anxious to get Torren out of there. She hoisted her son up into her arms as she prepared to depart.

-John: (to Torren) Lucky you get to get out of here. I'm stuck here till tomorrow.

-Torren: (giggling) Mom says I can have ice cream.

-John: Now I'm really jealous.

-Torren: Mommy, can we have ice cream when John comes home too?

-Teyla: (smiling) That's up to John.

-John: Yeah, we can do that.

They both smiled as they looked into each other eyes. The thought of John coming home to them seemed perfect. Teyla started to say something but she stopped herself. The words were dangling on the tip of her tongue, but they wouldn't come out. " Torren is your son". If only she had the nerve to say it. John could sense that there was something she wanted to say, and he wanted to hear it.

-John: What is it Teyla?

-Teyla: John… I…

-Kanan: Teyla! Torren!

-Torren: Father!

Teyla's heart jumped when she heard Kanan's voice. John knew that whatever Teyla had to say would have to wait. They could tell that Kanan was not happy.

-Teyla: Kanan, what are you doing here?

-Kanan: I became worried when you and Torren did not return to New Athose. Then I find out that Torren was ill, because of this place.

-Teyla: I was going to tell you, but everything happened so quickly…

-Kanan: That is no excuse…

-John: Hey, lay off. Things were crazy around here.

-Kanan: It doesn't matter now. (Taking Torren from Teyla) We shall return to New Athose at once. I don't think it would be a good idea for our son to stay here any longer.

-Teyla: That is not a decision for you to make. Atlantis is his home.

-Kanan: (looking shocked) New Athose is his home. And I am his father. We are leaving now, Teyla. Come with us.

-Teyla: No, Kanan. We must speak privately.

-Kanan: (looking at John) We can talk when we get home, to New Athose.

John was furious. He wanted to step in but Teyla gave him a look that let him know to stand down. Kanan could see the writing on the wall and knew that it was a matter of time before Teyla ended things between them. But he was determined not to let her go without a fight. He dreaded the thought of Teyla going before the Athosian Council and requesting their betrothal be dissolved. Torren was the only thing he had to keep them together. Teyla could feel her heart racing. She needed to calm Kanan to keep him from making a scene. This was not the time to announce that he was not Torren's father.

-Teyla: Kanan, please. Torren is still under medical supervision. We can return to Athose in a day or two. For now, let's go to my quarters. We can be alone there.

-Kanan: (calming down) I've missed you, my love. I've missed the both of you.

-Teyla: (With an uncomfortable smile) Well, it has been a while. Come.

She seemed to pacify Kanan for the moment. But John was clearly irritated by his attitude. Teyla's eyes again pleaded with John not to say anything, as she and Torren left with Kanan.

Teyla and Kanan were quiet as they ate dinner privately in her quarters. Torren however was filled with stories from his trip to Earth. Kanan cringed every time the boy said John's name. He had enough of hearing about Farris wheels, football, and banana splits. A nurse came by after dinner to check Torren's vitals before bed.

-Nurse: Everything looks to be improving.

-Kanan: Will we be able to take him home tomorrow?

-Nurse: To New Athose? I think Dr. Keller would like to keep him here a little longer. We'll check him tomorrow morning and let her make the final call.

-Teyla: Thank you. We shall see you in the morning.

Once the nurse left, Teyla and Kanan put Torren to bed. Teyla tried to stall as long as possible as she thought about where Kanan would sleep. She would have to tell him tonight. Tell him everything and get it over with. As they left the child's room Teyla could not bring herself to face him. Her mind searched for a way to tell him the truth. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach when she felt his hands caress her shoulders. He then wrapped his arms around her letting his hands wander to her abdomen. As he pressed up behind her, she tried to pull away from his embrace. But he held her firmly and started kissing her neck.

-Teyla: Kanan… I haven't slept in two days...

-Kanan: And I haven't made love to my betrothed in many weeks.

He grabbed her firmly and kissed her neck again. Teyla had no intentions of being with Kanan again. She was committed to John now. This time she pulled away from Kanan more forcefully, breaking away from him.

-Teyla: Please stop. I don't want to do this.

-Kanan: (Frustrated) Why are you denying me, Teyla?

-Teyla: We've talked about this before Kanan. I want to end our betrothal. I don't want to marry you anymore.

-Kanan: I told you no. I will not end things.

-Teyla: Kanan, please. We have grown apart. I belong here on Atlantis as an ambassador for New Athose and a representative for the Pegasus Galaxy.

-Kanan: This is because of John Sheppard! I won't allow this to happen!

-Teyla: Do not try to blame this on John. If you continue to refuse, I will go before the Athosian Council.

-Kanan: Go ahead. They will deny you Teyla! We have a son together. We've already started a family. As leaders, and representatives of our people we lead by example. The Council will never allow you to do this. And if you do I will take our son back to New Athose. You continue to put his life in danger here on Atlantis. I'm sure that they will agree with me that he belongs on New Athose. If you insist on doing this, I will never let Torren leave and you will lose him forever!

-Teyla: How dare you! You will never take my son away from me.

-Kanan: If you leave me, Teyla, I will take my son!

-Teyla: Torren is not your son.

She had not meant to tell him this way, but her temper and his cruel words had gotten to her. She had not expected the look of pure shock and dismay that came over Kanan.

-Kanan: You lie!

-Teyla: I am telling the truth. Torren is not yours. He has the Ancient gene. That is why he became ill along with the others. John Sheppard is his father! And you will never take him from us.

In an instant, Kanan lost control and struck Teyla across the face. It was so unexpected that she never saw it coming. She quickly recovered and prepared to defend herself. Kanan seemed to be shocked at his own behavior. He felt as if he were losing control. He had never struck Teyla before, but there was no taking it back.

-Kanan: I didn't mean to…

-Teyla: Get out! I will call to have separate quarters arranged for you tonight. Then I want you gone in the morning.

-Kanan: How could you take my son?

-Teyla: He is not your son to be taken. Now get out.

Kanan stormed out and Teyla took a moment to catch her breath. She knew that he would take things badly, but she never thought he would take it that far. Now she had to tell Torren and John. It suddenly dawned on her that Kanan might be angry enough to take the issue to John. She ran out of her quarters and called for him, but he was gone. She went to Katie's quarters and asked her to keep an eye on Torren. She had to find Kanan.

John sat up in his bed playing on his hand held game. He had hoped to go back to his quarters, but he knew there was no arguing with Jennifer and Marie when they teamed up together. He was not completely surprised to see Kanan show up in the infirmary. By the look in his eye, John knew that Teyla must have broke things off.

John put down his game and braced himself. He knew Kanan was not much of a fighter but an angry man was capable of anything. He started to get up and tried to talk the man down.

-John: (standing) Look, Kanan... I know that this is all very upsetting to you but have to understand...

-Kanan: I don't need to understand anything! You have wronged me!

Without warning, Kanan lunged at John, pushing him into a medicine cabinet. John easily took control and flipped Kanan into the cabinet and then knocked him to the ground. Kanan jumped up and took a swing at John's face but John was able to duck out of the way. Within a few seconds Daniel and another Doctor came to break up the fight.

-John: Look Kanan, why don't we talk about this in private?

-Kanan: You wish to hide your indiscretions from your comrades! They should know how you stole my betrothed and claimed my son!

-John: Hey, no one is trying to take your son away from you...

-Kanan: Then you deny that Torren is your son?

- John: What the hell are talkin about?

Before they could say anything else, Teyla walked in with a security detail. She knew immediately that it was too late to stop things from getting out of hand.

-Teyla: Kanan, please leave. We can talk this through in the morning.

- Kanan: No! I want my son.

-Teyla: I am sorry Kanan, but Torren is not your son.

The security detail escorted Kanan to private quarters were he could rest until morning. In light of everything, Marie thought it would be best to release John into Teyla's care for the night.

They went to her quarters and she began to prepare the bed for him. John was very confused and wanted answers, but he could tell from Teyla's silence that she needed a moment. He couldn't resist looking in on Torren. Teyla came up behind him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He closed the door and turned to her. Now that things had calmed he noticed the growing bruise on the side of her cheek. She saw the concern on his face.

-John: Teyla, what happened?

-Teyla: (gently touching her cheek) Oh… this is nothing.

-John: That's not nothing… Did…did he do ths to you?

-Teyla: I am fine…

-John: (in a low angry voice) Where the hell is he?

-Teyla: John you are in no condition to go starting fights.

-John: First of all he started it when he put his hands on you. Second, I'm in plenty good enough condition to kick his ass for it.

-Teyla: There is no need. It happened in the very difficult moments when I told him about Torren. He regretted it almost immediately.

-John: Why didn't you tell me the truth?

-Teyla: I tried, but I couldn't find the right time...

-John: The right time was 5 years go, when you told me you were pregnant. I asked you how far along you were.

-Teyla: I didn't know then. It was a very difficult time for me. I thought that I lost my people.

-John: Were you with both of us at the same time?

-Teyla: No. I wouldn't do that. Carson's death brought us together. Then losing Elisabeth tore us apart. That's when I rekindled my relationship with Kanan.

-John: But we were together again... When Kate died… you came to me.

-Teyla: Yes. I went to your quarters to see you. That must have been the night...

John Brushed his hands through his hair then rubbed his face tensely. It was as if he were finally wrapping his mind around what was happening. This was real.

-John: You honestly didn't know.

-Teyla: No, I did not.

-John: I was thinking maybe you kept the truth from me because you thought I would be a bad father... Or that I would leave you.

-Teyla: oh John. When we ended things, I did believe that one day you would leave the Pegasus Galaxy and return to Earth, without me. But had I known Torren was yours, I would have told you.

-John: I have a son...

-Teyla: (with a soft smile) Yes.

She reached out to him and wrapped her arms around him. It was all he needed to allow himself to rest in her arms and be reassured.

Carolyn had been up all night observing her patients. She had to be sure that the cure was a complete success. She ran tests periodically through the night and the latest test gave her the results she was waiting for. The virus was dead in all the patients. She was also able to create a simple inoculation that would prevent this particular virus from effecting anyone else from the SGC.

There was one patient that was still of great concern, however. Cam had not awakened since his surgery. He was moved to a private room were he could be monitored more carefully. As she walked to Cams room she noticed Vala wandering around outside the infirmary.

-Carolyn: You can sit with him you know. It might help to hear your voice.

-Vala: I'm not sure he wants to hear my voice. I just want to stay close by in case there's any change. He should have woken up by now, shouldn't he?

-Carolyn: Lets not worry yet. Cam is a fighter.

Carolyn hated seeing Cam like this, but she did her best to separate her feelings from her job. But when she was done she couldn't help but sit with him and talk to him. She thought it was very stubborn of Vala not to come, but she tried to understand.

-Carolyn: Dr Brightman says your surgery went well. Your stats look good. The infection has left your body... So we just need you to open your eyes.

She gently swiped her fingers through his hair. She always thought he had great hair. She let her hand softly touch his cheek then took his hand in hers.

-Carolyn: You have to fight for it Cam. We can't lose you. I... (tearing up)

-Cam: (in a low groggy voice) Hey, I'm not going anywhere.

-Carolyn: ( with a soft smile) Well it's about time. You had me... Us, worried. I'm going to call Dr. Brightman. She's been waiting for you to wake up.

-Cam : ( Not letting her hand go) I'm glad your here.

Carolyn turned to leave and Cam started to sit up in bed. As he tried to pull himself up he noticed something strange. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

-Cam: Carolyn wait...

-Carolyn: What is it?

-Cam: I think... I can't feel my legs.

Vala sat in the dark in her quarters waiting anxiously for Malcolm. She took off her engagement ring and stared at it, trying to come up with the right words. For a moment she thought about just leaving the ring and taking off. But she had to face this.

She had been in the infirmary when Carolyn called for Dr. Brighman. And her heart dropped when she heard that Cam had no feeling in his legs. All she wanted was to be by his side. But she knew that wouldn't be fair to Malcolm. She couldn't go along with this any more.

As soon as Malcolm walked through the door and saw Vala sitting there with the ring, he knew.

-Malcolm: Don't do this, Vala. We can be so good together.

-Vala: I'm sorry Malcolm. I can't marry you. You deserve someone who loves you completely.

She put the ring in his hand and left the room. Now she was free from him, but the demons of her past still haunted her. She didn't know how to truly be there for Cam. She stood outside the infirmary, unable to go in to see him.

Sam was happy to be sleeping in her own bed, even if it was in the General's quarters. It sure beat being in the infirmary. She couldn't wait to see the children. Carolyn insisted that she be infection free for fourth-eight hours before being around them, so she would simply have to wait. In the mean time, it was nice being doted on by Jack.

He returned to their quarters shortly after the nurse left. It had taken him a little longer than he had expected, to put the child's to bed. Johanna was easy. The little girl was completely taken in by Jack, as he was with her. Jacob, however, worried. The poor boy could not rest without being assured that his mother and father were alright.

-Jack: You're awake.

-Sam: I was waiting up for you. How are my babies?

-Jack: They are fast asleep.

-Sam: Jacob must be so worried...

-Jack: He is, but he'll feel better when he sees you tomorrow. I promised him you were all right. It seems to have calmed him for the night.

-Sam: You are so good for them... And for me.

-Jack: Well how about I show you just how good I can be.

-Sam: I like the sound of that.

Jen walked the halls of the SGC. She was extremely happy to be back on the team, but now that the mission was over, she felt the emptiness come over her again. The past couple of weeks it had helped to go down to room 12-24. It was the area where the school and daycare were being set up. Holding some of the stuffed animals seemed to calm her.

As she cradled one of the dolls, she heard a faint noise coming from one of the small rooms to the side. She peeked into one room and saw a nurse sleeping on a couch. She looked into the other room and saw Jacob fast asleep on a child's bed.

She was about to walk away when she heard the noise again. It was the gurgling sound of little Johanna playing in her crib. Jenn could not resist the urge to walk over and pick the baby up. The baby felt so good in her arms. It was as if Jen had fallen under the tiny girls' spell. She was entranced rocking her slowly. When Johanna nudged her head to nurse at Jen's bosom, she felt powerless to stop her. Jen was certain that provided no sustenance for the child, but it did provide comfort. A few minutes later Johanna was fast asleep. Jen gently placed her back in her crib, and softly stroked her tiny blond locks. This is what it would have been like to have Jack's baby.

Suddenly Jen came to her senses and realized what she was doing. She quickly left the nursery and went back to her quarters. Her heart was pounding for fear that anyone would find out what she had just done. But as the fear subsided, the emptiness and the aching returned. This time it was stronger than ever.

Her breast and her womb seemed to agonize over the loss of her baby, and her heart began to ache over the loss of Jack. She could no longer control herself as she crouched down in the corner and sobbed over her loss and misfortune. If only Jack and Johanna were hers.


	25. Revenge (Part 1)

CH25 (late April 2013)

Part 1) Long Nights

Sam sat at the desk in her office, struggling to mull through a stack of reports that were continuing to pile up. Bill was busy splitting his time between the SGC and the rebuilding at Area 51. She had thought keeping things under control would have been easier. Back in the day, this would have been no problem. But now sleep deprived and sexually frustrated, Sam was rethinking allowing Aliana to go to Atlantis. She closed the file, put on her reading glasses and tried to focus on the e-mails on her electronic tablet.

Unfortunately all she could think about was her growing frustration with her family situation. Things had gone as smoothly as could be expected when the children first came to them. Now, with the new school at the SGC, Jacob seemed to be settling. He was still nervous and overprotective, but the nightmares were fewer. Johanna on the other hand seemed to be regressing. Janet said that the other Samantha Carter had just weaned the baby, and she was fully on the bottle and trying baby food. But with each passing day, Johanna became more adamant that she wanted Sam to nurse her, and refused to take a bottle from her. She still accepted the bottle from Jack, and Cassie, and even the child care workers at the school said Johanna was an easy to please baby. Sam couldn't help but worry that somehow Johanna knew that she wasn't her real mother.

Last night things had gotten heated between her and Jack. It wasn't his fault, but it hurt Sam, and she was feeling rejected.

_~Sam spent 3 hours determined to put Johanna down for the night, but the child only wailed at the top of her lungs. It was well after midnight, and Jack realized, that they would be going another night without getting lucky, if she wasn't asleep soon. He had already offered 3 times to put the baby to sleep but Sam refused. He looked at is alarm clock with annoyance and Johanna belted out another series of weary cries._

_-Jack: (calling into the other room) Sam, why don't you just let me get her._

_-Sam: (clearly aggravated) I said I've got it!_

_One more scream, was all Jack could take. He jumped out of bed, threw on his robe and went down the hallway. One look at Sam, and he could see she was worn out, trying to gently cradle the uncooperative baby. He reached he's arms out to retrieve the child, and Sam looked at him with daggers in her eyes._

_-Jack: Oh for crying out loud!_

_-Sam: (handing her over) Fine!_

_Sam walked away, devastated as she listened to the baby sobbing and huffing for breath. She crawled into bed exhausted, and within a few minutes the sobbing began to disparate. She pulled the covers up almost over her head and tried not to cry. A few minutes later Jack came in and got into bed. She rolled over giving him her back. He reached over and tried to cuddle up to her but she shrugged him off._

_-Jack: Hey, come on, Sam..._

_-Sam: Don't._

_-Jack: It's just going to take a little more time..._

_-Sam: I don't want to talk about it. It's late._

_Jack turned over on his back trying not to let his frustration be heard. Sam was quiet. She hoped that he would think she fell asleep, but she didn't. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Johanna knew the truth. _

She hadn't realized she was dosing off until her elbow slid across the desk, causing her head to bob quickly. She took a sip of her coffee, and tried to shake it off. She looked at the clock. Only 2 more hours and Aliana would be back, to take some of the workload. That would be a relief.

Jack was just leaving the school, having dropped off Jacob and Johanna, and made his way to the elevators. He was a bit surprised to see MJ and Jennifer step off the elevator onto this level. There was nothing here but the school. He hated to admit there was still an awkwardness around Jen Hailey. He figured there probably always would be. But he was her commanding officer, so the had to get over it.

-Jack: Hello Major... Lieutenant.

-Jen/MJ: (saluting) General!

-Jack: What brings you two this way.

-Jen: We ummm...

-MJ: We volunteer at the school, Sir.

-Jack: Right... Dr. Fritz says they're going to build a rocket today.

-Jen: Yes, Sir... It's a week long project. We thought it would be fun for all the age groups to get involved...

-MJ: We have some time, with Col. Mitchell being down for a while.

-Jack: Of Course. Let me know when the launch is. I'll be sure to schedule it in.

-MJ: Yes, Sir.

-Jack: (stepping into the elevator) As you were.

Jack closed his eyes for just a moment as he rode the elevator to his office. The thought had crossed his mind to see Sam, but she was barely speaking to him after last night, and she was falling behind on her work. He would send her a message to join him for lunch. Daniel would be back, so hopefully that would brighten her mood.

CH2) Welcome Back

Aliana hardly slept at all last night. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud. She laid across Daniels chest as he slept. She held out her hand and marveled at the ring sparkling in the early morning sunlight. Her thoughts drifted to the day before. Spending their last day in the Pegasus Galaxy on New Athose had been a treat. The small city was coming along nicely, and the outlying farm villages were thriving. But it was returning to Atlantis that had been the highlight.

_~ Daniel took Aliana for a walk through some of the remote areas of the city. He held her hand tight as they walked. The sun had set hours ago, but they wanted to absorb every last moment they had in the city._

_-Daniel: I want to show you something._

_-Aliana: Where are we going?_

_-Daniel: You'll have to wait and see._

_They went into one of the towers and took a transporter up. When they arrived at the top, Aliana stood in the rage round room looking with amazement. Large windows were perfectly placed to give views of the ocean and not the buildings. But the most spectacular was the glass ceiling. The stars shown overhead almost giving the feeling tat you could reach up and touch them._

_-Aliana: this is absolutely incredible._

_-Daniel: The city is filled with places like this._

_-Aliana: Makes me never want to leave._

_-Daniel: I know the feeling. Come have a seat. I picked up some fruit from the mainland._

_They walked to the center of the room where Daniel had laid out some blankets that he picked up from New Athose. They laid back and watched the stars. They nibbled on the fruit and talked about how much they had enjoyed their time in Atlantis._

_-Aliana: This is the perfect way to spend our last night here._

_-Daniel: Are you looking forward to going home. _

_-Aliana: I can't wait to see Vala, MJ and Sam... And to tell Carolyn about the work here. But I really can't wait to see Cam. I feel bad that he's going through this not I'm not there. It means a lot to me to a part of SG1._

_-Daniel: Best parts of my past were with SG1._

_-Aliana: (smiling) I can understand that._

_-Daniel: it's because of that, that I can look to my future... To better things ahead. To a life with you._

_He handed Aliana a box, and slowly opened it exposing a ring_

_-Aliana: What... What is this?_

_-Daniel: I love you Aliana Sinclair. Will you marry me._

_-Aliana: (gasp) You want to marry me._

_-Daniel: (smiling) Yes, I do. Very much so. I never thought I could feel this way again. And our time here has made me realize, this is what I want... This life, with you._

_-Aliana: ( whisper) Me too..._

_-Daniel: is that a yes?_

_-Aliana: Yes... Yes! _

Daniel opened his eyes, and watched her for a moment as she admired the ring. She could get a better look at it now that the sun was up. It took him a moment to focus without his glasses.

-Daniel: Your not going to change your mind now that you've got a better look at the ring , are you?

-Aliana: Never. It's perfect.

-Daniel: you know we have to go finish packing. We leave in four hours.

-Aliana: (whining) I know. I kind of wish we could stay here, like this forever.

-Daniel: And miss my lunch date with Jack?

-Aliana: (laughing) No, we can't have that.

Jack spoke to Mr. Woolsey on the monitor as the blue glimmered through the Stargate. They went over a few things... Most of which Jack could review in detail via the data burst transmission.

-Jack: Well, Woolsey, I guess you can send my people back.

-Woolsey: They are on their way as we speak. And when will I receive my top Marine and my new Doctor?

-Jack: tomorrow afternoon. The IOA will review your updated and send their data burst back with Colonel and Dr. Lorne.

-Woolsey: Sounds like a plan.

A few seconds later, Daniel and Aliana came through the gate, and Jack walked down to meet them. As if right on cue, Sam met him at the blast door entrance and they walked into the gate room together.

-Jack: Welcome back.

Jack gave him a firm and friendly handshake, with a half hug.

-Daniel: Hello Jack. It's good to be back.

-Jack: Aw, you're just saying that, so you don't hurt my feelings.

Cam sat in his medical bed working on some physical therapy exercises. He slowly pulled himself up and then back down again, depending completely on his arms to get him up. He'd be a lot happier to be in his own quarters, but Dr. Brightman thought he needed more time. He looked a bit surprised when Carolyn came in. Cam lowered himself back onto the bed.

-Cam: What brings you here? Thought you'd be hangin out with your new husband.

-Carolyn: Evan went to see his sisters today. I'm just wrapping up some lose ends here.

-Cam: Oh... Right...

-Carolyn: We're going to Atlantis tomorrow morning.

-Cam: And I'm on the list of lose ends?

-Carolyn: No. You're my friend. Otherwise I wouldn't come see you everyday.

-Cam: Sorry. You shouldn't be wasting your honeymoon hangin out in the infirmary.

-Carolyn: I haven't been wasting my honeymoon. Evan and I have been enjoying ourselves. And I don't mind keeping an eye on you.

-Cam: Carolyn... I'm glad you found somebody. I'm glad you're happy.

-Carolyn: Thank you for saying that.

-Cam: Is she out there?

-Carolyn: Yup. She's out there everyday. Asking how you're doing.

-Cam: But she doesn't come in... I mean why would she. Look at me..

-Carolyn: Okay, stop it right there. Whatever is going on with her, has nothing to do with you. Sam, MJ, and I... We're here for you.

-Ali: (walking in) So am I, and Daniel.

-Cam: Hey, welcome back Kid!

-Ali: Its good to see you boss.

-Cam: Looks like I'm not your boss anymore.

-Carolyn: You two catch up, I'll meet you back here later.

-Cam: I'll be here.

Aliana went to his bedside and put her arms around him. He held on to her for a moment... Long enough to let Aliana know he was having a hard time.

-Ali: I'm sorry I wasn't there for the mission. If I'd been there maybe I would have seen something on the monitor...

-Cam: Hey, no... Don't go there. Sam was there, along with a whole science team. Nobody saw it coming till it was too late.

-Ali: How are you doing with all of this?

-Cam: Well, it sucks.

-Ali: How is your physical therapy going?

-Cam: It's going slow. I can't feel anything...

Cam patted the bed for Aliana to sit beside him. She grabbed his charts and started thumbing through it. Cam put his hand on the file and she lowered it.

-Cam: Hey, I have a doctor. Brightman takes care of that. Same as I told Carolyn... If you're here as my friend...

-Ali: Okay, I'll put it away.

As he brushed his hand over hers, he couldn't help but notice the ring on her finger. He took her hand and held it up.

-Cam: What is this? Don't tell me...

-Ali: (grinning) Yes... He asked me last night. I still can't believe it.

-Cam: That's great. It's happening for you kid.

-Ali: It's going to happen for you too.

-Cam: (stretching his hands over his legs) Oh, I think I kind of messed that up.

-Ali: Don't say that. (pause) I saw Vala waiting outside the infirmary.

-Cam: She hasn't come to see me since I've been in here.

-Ali: Cam, are you serious? I had no idea.

-Cam: It doesn't matter...

-Ali: Cam...

-Cam: Tell me about Atlantis.

-Ali: (smiling) It was incredible. The city is amazing... And working there, with doctor Becket...

-Cam: How's the ATA gene therapy thing going?

-Ali: I think we've found a way to make the recessive gene permanently dominant. And I'm working on a way to splice the ATA gene into ordinary DNA.

-Cam: So in theory... Anyone could be given the gene.

-Ali: That's hat we're hoping.

There was a knock on the door and TJ came into Cam's medical room. She held up an electronic tablet, and Cam looked as if he knew what it was for.

-TJ: Colonel, your parents are ready to Skype in. The line is secure.

-Cam: Thanks TJ.

-Ali: I'd better go. But I'll see you later.

-Cam: Thanks for stopping in.

She gave his hand a quick squeeze before making her way out. She looked round for Vala, but there was no sign of her. It didn't matter anyway. She had to meet Daniel for lunch with the O'Neills.

Part 3) Old Friends

Daniel was glad Jack chose to have lunch in his quarters. It was nice to be able to talk without having to watch what was said. They all exchanged stories about their time in the City of the Ancients, before Daniel and Ali recalled the marriage proposal. Sam's enthusiasm was genuine but Daniel saw the dark circles under her eyes.

-Sam: Oh, Daniel, you couldn't have picked a better spot in the city. It suits you... Both of you.

-Daniel: It was all I could do to keep from showing her the North Tower solarium sooner. But it all worked out.

-Jack: So it has... Damn it! Yes... (Getting up and walking from the table)

-Daniel: Was it something I said?

-Sam: (smiling) No... We're switching over to the ear piece radio, verses the traditional intercom system.

-Ali: Like the ones utilized in Atlantis.

-Daniel: Landry never liked them, so he preferred the old way of doing thing.

-Ali: I've got to go. I have MJ scheduled for an appointment, and I need to go over his progress for the last few weeks.

-Sam: You're going to miss desert.

-Jack: Looks like im going to have to skip desert too.

-Ali: thank you for lunch.

-Jack: I'll walk out with you.

Daniel waited for them to leave, before speaking up. Sam looked tired. More like worn down. She got up and busied herself clearing the table. He gently tapped her arm and motioned for her to sit down. The sympathetic look on his face let her know she was hiding nothing.

-Sam: Come on. I don't look that bad do I?

-Daniel: Actually... You want to tell me what's going on?

-Sam: Nothing... Everything is fine.

-Daniel: No, it's not.

Sam sat in her chair defeated. It didn't take much more coaxing for her to tell Daniel about her struggles with motherhood. Daniel listened carefully. Admittedly he found it difficult to understand how she was feeling. The closest thing he had to a child was Shifu, whom he'd only been permitted to see a handful of times.

-Daniel: Maybe it's Norman for babies to have a hard time transitioning from nursing to the bottle.

-Sam: Great. So even you think I'm over exaggerating the situation.

-Daniel: No, I'm not saying that...

-Sam: Daniel, I'm not crazy. She knows I'm not her mother. And it kills me that she doesn't want me. She won't let me feed her, and she cries all night, until Jack comes to put her to sleep.

-Daniel: Patience and time.

-Sam: I'm trying to be patient, and we've had the kids for over almost two months.

-Daniel: When I first was able to visit with Shifu, I didn't understand him. He and I spoke a different language. Words had different meanings. And the riddles, didn't make much sense.

-Sam: I remember.

-Daniel: Well I kept studying. Listening... Trying to understand him. It's not perfect, but the last time I visited, he called me father, even though he knows...

-Sam: that you're not his real father.

-Daniel: Yup.

-Sam: So I shouldn't give up. I just need patience and time.

-Daniel: You're a great mom Sam. I know this is going to work out.

Alina looked over MJs charts, after she took blood samples. She was pleased with his progress while she was away, but he was not. The reduction of the hormone treatment halted his progression and dimmed his telepathic abilities.

-Ali: I know you're not happy with the reduction in treatment, but it was the right thing to do.

-MJ: Tell that to Col. Mitchell.

-Ali: What is that supposed to mean?

-MJ: Its our fault he's paralyzed. Char tried to get me a message, and... I couldn't hear her.

-Ali: I'm your doctor. Your health and safety are my responsibility. This treatment is changing you in ways that we don't even come close to understanding. If Gen. O'Neill knew everything that was happening to you, he would have made us stop this a long time ago. And you know it. I'm already pushing this more than I'm comfortable with.

-MJ: I know... I'm sorry.

-Ali: Now that I'm back, I feel comfortable increasing your treatment again.

-MJ: ( relieved) Thanks.

-Ali: Wed better hurry. The general is expecting us at the meeting at 1600 hours.

-MJ: (grinning) Getting used to the military lingo, I see.

-Ali: (smiling) I'm trying.

Part 4) Broken Ties

After lunch Sam actually managed to get a nap. Aliana agreed to go through the files from the science team, affording her some much needed alone time. She awoke to the sound of Jack calling to her on the ear piece.

-Jack: Hello... Sam. Wake up.

-Sam: (groggy) I'm awake...

-Jack: Just thought I'd remind you that we have a guest arriving in, oh, 10 minutes.

-Sam: Darn it... I forgot. I'll meet you in the gate room.

Sam only needed a few minutes to pull herself together and meet Jack and Daniel at the control room. She was just in time to watch the last chevron light up and then the splash of the Stargate's vortex. A familiar face appeared on the monitor.

-Kegan: Stargate Command this Ambasador Kegan Tirshak of New Hammand. Our delegation is ready to embark.

-Jack: Send them through.

They walked down to the gate room to great Kegan, Gen. Yan Lenoxx, and Senator Gamen Ralin. They exchanged polite greetings before gathering in the conference room. MJ, Aliana and SG 5 were already in there reading over the file on P3R-118 also know as Agerra. SG1had been kidnapped and had their memories erased and stamped. They were forced to work in the mines and engineering facility beneath the surface. Jack introduced everyone, before the group sat down and began the briefing.

Kegan explained the situation on Agerra. Over the past 12 years, the Dome City had fallen into disrepair. And instead of trying to improve the city or rebuild their civilization, they wanted to relocate to Hammond.

-Kegan: We have worked hard over the past 12 years to build the City of Serena on Hammond. We have been building interstellar spacecrafts and selling them through out the galaxy. This has made us quite prosperous.

-Ali: I'm sorry, but I must ask... If you're advanced enough to build spacecrafts, why would the others chose to stay on a planet that is in the midst of an Ice Age.

-Ralin: It began almost thirty generations ago, our geologist foresaw the coming ice age. They began to devise ways for our people to survive. One group believed we should put our resources into building space ships and leaving Agerra. But another faction of scientists believed that venturing into space was a death sentence. Our leader at the time Administrator Henlot agreed. They began building the Agerra Dome City. As the ice age began, people became desperate. There was a huge divide between those who wanted to go, and those who wanted to stay. Administrator Henlot declared those who opposed him, to be committing an act of treason. They rounded up the all those who dare oppose living in the domes and imprisoned them. That is how it began.

-Lenoxx: Over the next 200 years, anyone who came against the administration was locked away in the slave labor camps beneath the city. Now that they don't have slaves to do their dirty work, they want to leave.

-Jack: So they can leave. We've already offered them an uninhibited planet, were they can start all over on their own.

-Kegan: They continue to refuse.

-Daniel: They don't want to do the hard work required to rebuild.

-Ralin: Correct. They want us to help them find a way to keep the City of Agerra running. Or they want to move to Serena Hammond with us. I can promise you, we will not allow them to come to our home. Not after what they did to us.

-Daniel: No one will ask you to do that.

-Sam: Why not leave them to figure it out on their own?

-Lenoxx: many of us wish to do just that.

-Kegan: But there are others of us who are not so sure.

-Aliana: why would you con cider helping them, after everything they did to you?

-Kegan: Because some of us were not born beneath the surface. we lived uptop before we were taken and had our memories erased. We have family left behind.

-MJ: You're family left you down there? They made you a slave... I'm sorry but that's not my idea of family.

-Lenoxx: And some of us have children. Children that were taken from us and raised by those above the surface.

-Jack: Oh. There is that.

-Kegan: There is one other reason that you may want to get involved. Agerra has been contacted by the New Alliance. They are desperate for help.

-Jack: So if we don't help them, they'll run strait to Thena.

-Sam: The Agerrans may be lazy, but they're still very advanced. Last thing we need is them working with the New Alliance.

-Kegan: I thought you might feel that way. I've arranged a meeting with Administrator Calder for tomorrow.

-Jack: I'm sending Daniel and Sam to mediate for you. SG5 will be your security detail. Aliana, can get an assessment of the city's power situation. And MJ you stay with Aliana.

-MJ: Yes Sir.

-Cam: I'm not getting in the wheel chair.

-Carolyn: If you don't get in the chair, you're going to stay stuck in this room.

-Cam: C'mon! At least let me use a walker.

-Carolyn: You can't use a walker, because you have no feeling below your waist.

It didn't surprise Carolyn that Cam didn't want to be led around the base in a wheel chair, but he didn't have any choice. If he was going to get around, this was his best option.

-Cam: I get in that chair, and that's it. I'm admitting what everyone else already knows. I'm not going to walk again.

-Carolyn: I don't believe that. And I don't think you do either. There's a chance that the damage to your spinal cord is not permanent. Give it time.

-Cam: I got nothin but time.

-Carolyn: Cam. Get in the chair.

She gave him a look that let him know she wasn't messing around. He let out a long breath and tipped his head back against the pillow. He really didn't want to do this, but Carolyn wasn't going to give up. She locked the wheels, and waited for him. He lowered the bed to try and match the height of the chair, and clumsily maneuvered his way onto the chair. Carolyn did her best to advise him, but allowed him to do it on his own.

-Cam: Now that was a workout.

-Carolyn: Not bad for your first time. Mind if I drive.

-Cam: Go for it.

They exited the small private medical room, and made their way through the infirmary. Cam's face lit up when he saw Vala down the hall, and their eyes met. He was about to call out to her, but she looked away quickly, then walked off.

-Cam: Well, I guess we know what she thinks.

-Carolyn: Don't give it a second thought.

-Cam: Okay... Where are we going?

-Carolyn: I thought you might want to get a few things from your quarters.

-Cam: Oh, man... That would be great.

When she opened the door for him to wheel in, he was shocked. His bed had been changed out and fully equipped. There were straps hanging down to assist him in physical therapy exercises and lifting himself.

-Carolyn: The emergency call buttons are here and here. The bathroom is also ready, and there's a call button in there as well. The nurse showed you how to take care of your...

-Cam: Yup... I know how to go to the bathroom.

-Carolyn: Good.

-Cam: Did you do all this?

-Carolyn: I talked to Dr. Brighman first... But yes. My farewell gift for you.

-Cam: Thanks... For everything.

-Carolyn: I'm glad I could help. I'm going to run a few errands and give you some time to get used to your room. Do you need anything before I go?

-Cam: No, I think I can handle things from here.

-Carolyn: (smiling) Okay. I'll see you later.

In truth, Carolyn only had one errand. Find Vala and give her a piece of her mind. Sure enough, she found her hanging around the infirmary, flirting with one of the male nurses. She walked right up to her.

-Carolyn: What are you doing here?

-Vala: I was hoping to find out how Mitchell is doing.

-Carolyn: If you want to know how he's doing, you should ask him.

-Vala: Oh... Well I...

-Carolyn: How do you think it makes him feel, when you ignore him? Whatever is going on with you... You need to put in aside. Try thinking of someone other than yourself for a change.

-Vala: I tried... But I can't.

-Carolyn: Why not?

-Vala: Because, it's my fault.

-Carolyn: He needs you Vala... Vala... wait...

She tried to call after her, but Vala turned and walked off too fast. She thought about going after her, but what would have been the point. She needed to let Dr. Brightman know that Cam was settling into his quarters. She was surprised to see Dr. Lee leaving her office.

-Bill: Wrapping up some last minute details before you head out tomorrow?

-Carolyn: Yes. I think Lisa will do just fine.

-Bill: I'm certain she will. And don't worry about Mitchell. He's in good hands.

-Carolyn: If all the swelling goes down and there's no permanent spinal cord damage... He may very well walk again.

-Bill: It's too bad about the Goa'uld healing device though...

-Carolyn: (with a questioning look) You were trying to use a healing device?

-Bill: Yea... You didn't know. It was Vala's idea. She's really mastered the technique. Unfortunately, the one recovered at Area 51 is not functioning, and the other two are lost in the debris.

-Carolyn: No, I wasn't aware that Lisa was going to try it.

-Bill: She probably didn't mention it to Mitchell for this very reason. No need to get his hopes up only to be disappointed. I had to break the news to Vala. Shame she blames herself for his condition. I better get back to the lab.

Carolyn finished up in the infirmary. She had a couple more boxes in her office she would pick up in the morning. There was a feeling of sadness, but it was quickly overshadowed by the excitement of going to Atlantis, with her husband. She couldn't help but smile every time she thought of Evan as her husband. She had one more thing to take care of. She grabbed the e-reader from the desk and made her way to Vala's quarters. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

-Vala: (opening the door) Here to chastise me some more.

-Carolyn: No, I'm came to apologize. Can I come in.

Vala moved out of the doorway allowing Carolyn to enter. She motioned for her to have a seat but, Carolyn chose to stand. Vala plopped down on the bed, fully expecting more of a lecture than an apology.

-Vala: Ok, let me have it

-Carolyn: ( handing her the e-reader) Here.

-Vala: (furrowing her brow) What is this.

-Carolyn: I'm sorry I was so hard on you early. It's hard to see someone you care about suffering.

-Vala: And even harder when that person is suffering because of something you've done.

-Carolyn: You need to stop blaming yourself. He could've taken that shot trying to save anyone.

-Vala: And it just so happened to be me.

-Carolyn: That's right. But he needs you, and I have a feeling you need him too.

Vala picked up the tablet and glanced at the information on it. She was more than a little intrigued.

-Vala: _'Dating a Paraplegic'_... _'Intimacy After Spinal Cord Injury'_... I think Mitchel and I are far from this.

-Carolyn: You're not as far as you think. But you have to start somewhere. I know about the Goa'uld healing device.

-Vala: I wanted to help him. I thought if I could make him better.

-Carolyn: That would have been great, but there are other ways you can make things better. Starting with going to see him. Avoiding him only hurts him more. And I can see it hurts you too.

-Vala: I wouldn't know what to say.

-Carolyn: I think you could figure it out. I'm leaving tomorrow, and he's going to need help adjusting to getting around his quarters, and getting through physical therapy.

-Vala: There's Sam, Daniel, MJ, and Ali...

-Carolyn: And he's going to need them... But I can see he's going to need something more. He's going to need someone to lean on when it's the middle of the night and he's ready to give up... When he starts thinking that maybe living this way isn't worth it...

-Vala: I don't know if I can be that person.

-Carolyn: Yes you can. You're a hell of a lot stronger than you think.

Part 5) For The Ones We Love

Daniel, Aliana, Sam, and Kegan sat in the officer's lounge having a drink and talking about the time beneath the surface. Hearing them describe the work conditions sent a shiver down Aliana's spine. She couldn't imagine being stuck in such a horrible situation.

-Ali: I don't know how you all didn't lose your sanity.

-Sam: Honestly we didn't know any different.

-Daniel: We were only down there for weeks though. Kegan was there for years.

-Ali: Do you mind if I ask how you ended up down there?

-Kegan: I was a criminal... A terrorist in the eyes the Administration. I was a science and engineering student. Graduated top of my class. Like all Agerrans I was told about the slave labor beneath the surface when I reached the age of twenty. I was appalled... Disgusted. I knew that there was a better way. And I learned that there were others like myself. We tried to come up with ways to improve the city and end the slavery. A group of us took our findings to the administration, but they were rejected. When we voiced our disagreement, we were taken away.

-Sam: And your family didn't protest your incarceration?

-Kegan: And risk being taken. No. People living in the dome didn't question the way things were done. They were happy to pretend we didn't exist.

-Ali: Left alone with no memory of your previous life, living in those miserable conditions...

-Kegan: when you're existing like that, you find ways to make life worth living. We worked 10 sometimes 12 hours a day, but we did find time to get away from it all. Time to be close to someone who could help us forget our pain and hardship.

Kegan, Daniel, and Sam gave each other knowing glances. Each could recall the other times... The private moments... Jack and Sam had been together more than once, when she was Thera and he was Jonah. Daniel had also been with Kegan. She was his one friend, the only person he cared about for weeks, before he regained his memory. But he thought his name was Karlan then.

-Kegan: it's no wonder there were so many children born beneath the surface.

-Ali: That's what 1st Officer Lenoxx was talking about.

-Kegan: Yes. There were strict population controls in the City. A couple was allowed two children. If they wanted a third child or if they were unable to have children they could chose a child from the orphanage. The children born Beneath the Surface. Pregnant women were taken away until they gave birth. The babies were placed in the orphanage, and the women returned to work.

-Ali: Why didn't you all take your children back, when your memories returned?

-Kegan: Some did. The ones with babies. But others... The children only knew the parents that raised them.

-Sam: It would be devastating to take them away from the only parents they've known.

-Kegan: And that was our dilemma. We did what we thought best for the children. I didn't truly understand the gravity of that decision until I had my own child.

-Sam: I can understand that. Speaking of children, I should spend some time with mine. Tomorrow may be a very long day away from them.

-Ali: I should go too. ( kissing Daniel on the cheek) I'll see you tonight.

-Kegan: I should meet with my delegation. I want to review a few things with them before tomorrow.

-Daniel: I'll walk you to your quarters.

They left the lounge and headed for the elevator. It never ceased to amaze Daniel, how different people were according to their environment. Kegan and the others were once beat down, struggling to survive, and now they were thriving. And more advanced that the people of Earth.

-Kegan: I can't thank you enough for coming with us to mediate these discussions.

-Daniel: We're happy to help. Before you leave, I've compiled a journal with some additional Ancient studies to help your daughter with her exploration of Hammond.

-Kegan: Thank you. She would really appreciate it.

-Daniel: I'm glad that she can get some use out of my work. I don't know if many kids are this interested in Ancient artifacts and geological exploration.

-Kegan: She is a very special girl. Goodnight Daniel.

-Daniel: Good night.

Kegan went inside her guest quarters and closed the door. Her heart was pounding heavy in her chest. It was never easy to talk to Daniel about her daughter. Karlana was the first child born on Hammond, and she never had the courage to tell him the truth about the girl. After all, their time together was not real... Not to him anyway.

Both of them had their memories stripped away and altered. They had been drawn together out of a need for friendship, and escape from their harsh reality. Often stealing away in the middle of the night for a quick taste of passion. And then when they had been set free, their memories returned... He went back to his life on Earth while she and her people needed to build a life on a new planet. It was weeks later before she found out she was pregnant, but there was no time to seek out Daniel and tell him.

It was Tirshak who was there for her throughout the pregnancy and helping to rebuild their society. When he asked her to marry him, of course she accepted. Still she had intended to tell Daniel the truth. But after Karlana was born it was months before she was able to meet with Daniel, to speak with him in person. Unfortunately, that meeting never happened. She was informed that Daniel had died of radiation poisoning. And so she and Tirshak raised Karlana together. By the time Daniel returned from ascension, it was too late.

She pushed the guilt of her secret away. There was no reason to dwell on it now. She only hoped that if the truth ever came to light, that he would forgive her.

Cam strolled down the corridors of the SGC in his wheel chair. He had increased confidence with Aliana and MJ walking by his side. He was nervous about how he would be perceived in the chair, by the SGC personnel. But everyone seemed supportive, and genuinely happy to see him getting around. It did a lot to boost his self esteem, but still, he wished desperately that he were walking. He put on his best face, determined not to show that he was cracking under the weight if his problems.

-Cam: I can't believe you're back for 1 day and already going on missions without me.

-MJ: It's not much of a mission, Sir. I get to baby-sit geek girl, while she looks around at a bunch of broken down engines.

-Ali: Every mission can't involve shooting guns and blowing up stuff.

-Cam: She's right. We gotta let the nerds have their fun too.

-Ali: Make fun all you want, but I'm pretty excited.

They were laughing and enjoying each others company, until they turned the corner to approach Cam's quarters. There was Vala, waiting outside his door. Cam's demeanor changed as they approached more slowly. MJ and Aliana looked at each other awkwardly, not sure if they should stay or go.

-Cam: What are you doing here Vala?

-Vala: I was hoping... I mean... Can we talk?

-Cam: I've got company right now...

-MJ: Actually, Sir, we should probably get going...

-Ali: We have to be up early for the mission. I'll come see you as soon as we get back:

-Cam: Ok, I'll catch you two later.

There was an even more awkward silence as they waited for MJ and Aliana to leave. Vala paced nervously, while Cam tried not to look annoyed. He brushed past her to open the door and wheeled into his room.

-Vala: Are you going to let me in?

-Cam: Come on in.

She closed the door behind her, still uncertain how to begin.

-Vala: I've missed you, Cam.

-Cam: Well, I've been in the infirmary for 3 weeks. Kinda had a hard time getting out to go see people.

-Vala: I know... I... Wanted to come see you, but...

-Cam: Don't worry about it. It's no big deal.

He adjusted his chair beside the bed, locking the wheels so the chair wouldn't move. He carefully began to lift himself onto the bed. It wasn't yet a smooth transition, as he was still getting used to o it on his own. Vala instinctively wet to his side.

-Vala: Let me help you.

-Cam: No, I got it. I have to get used to doing it on my on. I can't count on someone being here for me all the time.

She watched as he positioned himself on the bed. She hadn't planned on how painful it would be to watch him drag his legs onto the bed one at a time.

-Vala: I'm so sorry, Cam.

-Cam: Why because my legs don't work?

-Vala: It was my fault...

-Cam: No. It could have been anyone. You don't need to be sorry. So if that's all you wanted to tell me...

-Vala: What do you want from me?

-Cam:(shaking his head) You know what Vala... I don't want anything from you.

-Vala: Oh... I see.

-Cam: No... I don't think you do. I've had a lot of time alone in the infirmary. Just layin in bed... Unable to go anywhere. The only thing that seemed to help is when Sam or MJ, or Carolyn would come visit. But when I was alone, I kept thinking... I wish Vala was here. I didn't want an apology, or some grand gesture.

-Vala: I should have known... I've been so...

-Cam: You're here now, so thanks.

-Vala: You should be furious with me! I haven't been there for you.

-Cam: I admit, it did hurt, but... I know you well enough to know you were doing the best you could.

-Vala: Really...

-Cam: (half smiling) Sometimes, I imagined that you were devising some crazy scheme to fix things somehow. And that any minuted you'd come bustin' in all excited about your plan.

-Vala: The Goauld healing device...

-Cam: What?

-Vala: That was my crazy scheme... But it didn't work out.

-Cam: Thanks...for trying. Look, I don't want to keep you. I know Malcolm will be waiting...

-Vala: We broke up, After the mission. I called off the engagement.

-Cam: I didn't know... Sorry to hear that.

-Vala: Are you?

-Cam: I hope you find someone who makes you happy. I'm sorry it wasn't him, and I know now, that it can't be me. I know that I wasn't enough for you before, and now it's not even possible for me to give you what you need.

Vala turned away from him, biting her lip and fighting back the tears that stung her eyes. His words struck her to her core. Was he right? She had needs... A voracious sexual appetite. She read through some of the literature that Carolyn left for her. Yes, even Carolyn knew.

-Cam: Hey, it's okay... I wasn't trying to upset you. I just wanted you to know that I'm glad that your here. Even if its just as friends... It means a lot to me.

-Vala: (whisper) But I want more...

Cam wasn't sure what she had said, she spoke so softly. She turned back to face him, and sat beside him on the bed. They were silent for a moment. Vala could feel her heart racing. She was drawn to him. Her lips met his. And for a moment, he allowed himself to take in the pleasure of her kiss. But then he realized that something wasn't right. He held her back, breaking the kiss.

-Cam: Don't...

-Vala: But I want to.

-Cam: I can't...

-Vala: We can try.

Part 6) The Enemy

Back At The New Alliance Camp

It had been a while since Prime Administrator Thena had made a strike against Earths Stargate Program. Odai Ventrell was appointed her 1st Commander and Bronus was officially her chief Science Officer. Char's lounge was a hub for the many men who visited from the Various planets within the alliance. The Alliance had grown. Many of the planets that were at odds with Earth, sided with Thena and her vision for the Galaxy. Each planet sent a delegation to sit on the NA Councel, and serve in Thena's Army.

But there was still a great deal of distrust between her and these rogue worlds. Recently in order to ensure compliance, Thena had plotted the overthrowing of governments who were on the fence or weak in her yes. She was still convinced that she had a spy within her camp, and was taking drastic measures to weed out any subterfuge. Thena had taken a liking toMatther Scott who's alias was Vimmel. But her fondness of him would only get them so far. Any sign of betrayal, and Thena would not hesitate to report to the Jaffa High Council that Baal was alive and well.

Still it was a surprise to Vanessa when Col. Young, Lt. Scott and SSgt. Greer were called away in the middle of the night. when they did not return in the morning, she went to Char, worried about their sudden absence. They were careful and only spoke in public, just outside of Char's Lounge, to keep from rousing suspicion. Char was accustom to using using her alias. And Vanessa was grateful for the memory implants which allowed her to easily play the role of Sashia from Lorrase.

-Char: What brings you here so early in the morning Sashia.

-Vanessa: I was considering working here at the Lounge.

-Char: I think you'd make a fine addition. Come inside and we'll discuss it further.

Char escorted Vanessa to a table by the stage and poured her a drink.

-Char: So what is it that you really need?

-Vanessa: Last night Cody, Vimmel and Ross were summoned by Thena's security team. At first Niya and I thought they were being called to a meeting, but... They haven't returned. And no one has seen them since. What if we have been found out.

-Char: I see your reason for concern. Give me some time. I will see what I can find out.

-Vanessa: Thank you. I'm worried.

-Char: We should try not to worry too much just yet. If she was suspicious, she would have called for you and Niya as well.

-Vanessa: I hope you're right. But what if she's having us followed and trying see if we are who we are working with?

-Char: Well it is a good thing you are here to see my about occupation as a dancer.

The door at the entrance of the lounge opened, letting the sun light pour in for just a moment. The women glanced toward the door and saw Odai Ventrel walk in. He saw the ladies talking and slowly strolled towards them. He considered himself Thena's number two, though there were others who wanted the position. Still Odai had brought much of the former Lucian Alliance into the fold, warranting Thena's trust. They remained calm as he approached, though Vanessa was uncomfortable around him. He was the spitting image of Varro, but the brothers were nothing alike. Altho Vanessa didbwhat she could to discourage his attention, he seemed to be overly fond of her.

-Vanessa: (under her breath) Great.

-Char: Odai, what can I do for you. We aren't open for business until this evening.

-Odai: I was wondering the same thing about Sashia when I saw the two of you come in here.

-Vanessa: I've been thinking about joining Char and the ladies here at the lounge.

-Odai: You...work here?

-Char: I believe Sashia would make a fine addition here. She is quite lovely, and suitably built to attract patrons.

-Odai: That she is, but I'm sure we could find a better use of your time and talent.

-Vanessa: Well, you haven't found anything for me yet.

-Odai: You're acting as a liaison for your people.

-Vanessa: And what does that entail exactly. Thena may keep you in the loop about what goes on within the Alliance, but I have nothing to report back to Baltazzar and the Lorrasian people.

-Odai: The New Alliance is strong and growing...

-Vanessa: Which is what I have reported back for weeks now.

~Char: ( mentally to Vanessa) be wise and cautious with your words dear friend.

-Vanessa: ( understanding) I'm just a little bored. If you have no further use for me here, perhaps I should return home.

-Char: why don't I give you two a moment alone.

Odai had no intention of letting Sashia work at the lounge, and Vanessa knew it. She was very good at pushing back his advances, and yet he hadnt been discouraged. The thought of other men paying to wath her dance, or worse... paying her for sex, did not set well with him. He wanted her for himself. She only hoped that she had found a way to force his hand and let her into the inner circle.

-Odai: You're not seriously considering working here are you?

-Vanessa: I am. I've seen you in here plenty of times. I don't see why you have a problem with this place.

-Odai: What is this really about?

-Vanessa: I am here to take part in this Alliance, not to be a figure head for the Lorrasian people.

-Odai: Is this about you not being chosen for the mission?

-Vanessa: Mission? Is that where Cody and the others are? Why haven't Niya and I been kept informed.

-Odai: You know that Thena is keeping each mission on a need to know basis.

-Vanessa: But you know everything that's going on.

-Odai: even I don't know everything. I can tell you that your friends will be back. And if they prove themselves worthy, then they will be moved into the inner circle.

-Vanessa: And what about me?

-Odai: I can't make those decisions. It's up to Thena who she chooses...

-Vanessa: Well then working here is better than nothing. Besides, if I have no reason to be here then I'll go home. (calling to Char) I'll take whatever position you have available.

-Char: Wonderful. Return at mid day and we can prepare for tonight.

To Be Continued...


	26. Revenge Part 2

Ch26 Revenge Part 2 (Late April 2013)

Part 1) Betrayed

Carolyn and Evan were ready to go. She was beaming from ear to ear after the surprise farewell breakfast from the medical team. She had said personal good-byes the day before, but was touched that her team had gone through the trouble of giving her a send off. Daniel, Sam, and of course Jack were all there to send her off. She took one last look around the gateroom, before taking Evans hand, and stepping through the stargate on her way to Atlantis.

A few moments later, Aliana and MJ along with SG5 escorted the Hammond delegation to the gateroom. Jack remained in the gateroom by Sam's side and called for Walter to dial the gate.

-Jack: Try not to get into trouble this time.

-Sam: (smiling) No promises.

Stepping through the gate back into the dome city was surreal. It was no doubt the same place, but the vibrant bustling of the ultra modern city was no more. There were few flying vehicles to be seen as smog lingered at the top of the dome. The people walked through the city with grimm faces. No doubt saddened by their recent circumstances. The city was cold and dark and falling into ruin. The modern technology was seen everywhere but much of it was unused It was only overshadowed by the equally cold reception by the Agerran Administration.

MJ and Aliana could feel the chill and tension even though they weren't there 12 years ago. Normally Aliana would be thrilled to meet and communicate with an advanced civilization. But in this case she was glad that the mediating would be left to Sam and Daniel.

Col. West and Lt. Reed escorted Daniel Sam and the Hammond Delegation to the meeting. Aliana, MJ, Sgt. O'Brian, and Dr. Minor went with a couple of Agerran engineers down to the Underground power plant.

Needless to say things started out badly and went downhill from there. The Agerrans had no intention of bending, and neither did the Hammonites.

-Calder: Helping to upgrade the systems is unacceptable! We are dying here. The conditions are unlivable.

-Kegan: We were forced to live in worse conditions when we were enslaved by you.

-Calder: We can not change the past. What concerns us is the conditions now.

-Sam: We can help you get the plant running more efficiently.

-Calder: And who will run the plant?

-Kegan: You and your people.

-Calder: Whilevyou and your people live the life of luxury. With sunny beaches, on a planet with the resources to build spaceships.

-Ralin: We have worked our fingers to the bone to build our society.

-Calder: We are your people! We have a right to live on New Hammond too!

-Lenoxx: You have no right! Hammond is our planet!

-Calder: No it is not! It is one of the planets visited by the Ancients! We have as much right to it as you do.

-Kegan: No. We have claimed Hammond and settled there. It is our home now.

-Calder: A unilateral decision made by the people of Earth.

-Daniel: We researched he planet thoroughly before creating the settlement there. It wasn't a unilateral decision. They needed a home so we located a suitable planet. They agreed to the relocation.

-Calder: And yet you all decided to leave us here as punishment. On a planet ravaged by an ice age. Families... Children left to suffer, because you all thought we deserved to die.

-Sam: That's not true. We have offered to help you from the very beginning.

-Daniel: We've also offered relocation to a new planet of your own, many times, but you refused.

-Calder: That is true. You see, We refused to be abandoned on some uninhibited planet. And due to your refusal to lend us adequate aid, we've sought help elsewhere.

Without warning several armed men in masks entered the conference room. Sgt. West and Lt. Reed held up their weapons and prepared to guard and defend Sam, Daniel and the people of Hammond.

-Kegan: What is the meaning of this?

-Sam: This whole thing was a set up.

-Daniel: You wouldn't be abandoned...

-Calder: Yes. The days of Earth ruling the galaxy are over. We are joining the New Alliance.

Part 2) Choices

Aliana and Dr. Minor were both astonished when they saw the power station. The technology bellow by no means matched what they saw within the city.

-Minor: The technology down here is antiquated at bet.

-Aliana: doesn't look like the boilers have been updated...ever. There's a whole section of the plant that's shut down. Looks like an explosion.

-MJ: This place is a disaster.

-Minor: (shaking his head) This station needs a complete overhaul.

-MJ:( in a whisper) Hey guys... Something's not right.

-Minor: What do you mean?

-MJ: I think... (Looking at Ali) I'm sensing something.

-Ali: Ok, let's go back.

-Minor:I don't understand? What's going on?

-Ali: we don't have time to explain, just trust us. We need to go now.

They hurried back to the main entrance and approached the stairway leading up out of the underground. But before they could get there they were surrounded on all sides by six masked men. MJ pointed his P90 at the two men in front of him while trying to shield Aliana and Dr. Minor. Dr. Minor was also pointing his smaller gun, uncertain about were to point. The masked assailants all had weapons pointed at them and there was nowhere to go.

-Masked Man: Drop your weapons and put your hands on your head, or you're dead!

MJ was reluctant at first. But when the assailants cocked their weapons to shoot, both he and Dr. Minor dropped their weapons.

-Masked Man: That's better. ( to another man) go collect the weapons.

-Ali: You're making a mistake. We are here to help you and your people.

-Masked Man: (snickering) you have no idea what's going on here. You are now prisoners of the New Alliance.

-Dr. Minor: This was a set up?

The other man gathered the hostages weapons and rejoined his group. The leader approached them, as if sizing them up. He stopped in front of Aliana and practically got in her face.

-Masked Man: And which one of you is the top scientist?

-Ali: (swallowing hard) I am.

-Masked Man: Oh... well thats nice. Looks like we've got lucky boys. We get to keep the pretty girl. ( stepping away) kill the rest!

Before Aliana could think, here was gun fire al around her. She screamed out loud squeezing her eyes shut, as she heard bodies drop to the ground. She opened her eyes and to her surprise MJ and Dr. Minor were fine. She looked around and three of the masked men were lying dead on the ground. Dr. Minor looked as shocked she was, MJ was much calmer.

-Minor: What just happened?

-MJ: It's going to be okay.

The remaining three men pulled off their masks. It was Young, Greer, and Scott. Somehow MJ had sensed that it was them, and that they would be fine if they remained calm.

-Young: What are you doing here? We were expecting scientists and engineers from Hammond.

-Ali: We were asked to come on behalf of the people of Hammond, to mediate and asses the situation. Why is the New Alliance here?

-Young: Agerra has joined the New Alliance. But the Agerrans don't want to stay here. Thena has promised to help them over throw the Hammond government.

-MJ: How is she planning to do that?

-Scott: We kidnap their government leaders, and top scientist. Make them accept the Agerrans relocation to Hammond. The Agerrans outnumber the Hammonds almost two to one. They launch a government takeover and there you have it.

-Minor: But what's in it for the New Alliance? It's it a risk to get their hands dirty?

-Greer: Thena wants Hammond's ships. Not to mention, having a planet with that kind of technology and resources in the Alliance. She plans to rule this joint.

-Ali: You're not going to kidnap the government leads are you?

-Young: No. Our assignment was to capture the top engineer and kill the rest of the science team. The Agerrans are going to kidnap the Ambasador and the Hammond leaders.

-Ali: We have to stop them.

-Scott: I don't see how we can without blowing our cover.

-MJ: Dr. O'Neill and Dr. Jackson are with them.

-Young: You don't understand. If we come back having failed this mission, Thena will punish us.

-Greer: People who return from botched missions, tend to disappear and be replaced.

-Scott: Look when we found out what this mission was, we knew we weren't going to kill innocent people. We said we would accept our punishment for going back empty handed.

-Minor: Then don't go back.

-Young: we have to go back. We can't leave James and Barnes. If we go MIA, we have no idea what Thena will do to them.

-MJ: I'll go back with you.

-Ali: You can't do that. She'll torture you for information on the SGC, and she might kill you.

-MJ: If she tortures me for information, I can defend my self. The treatments are working. Char said brainwashing and mental torture doesn't work on Taneyans...

-Ali: But you're not Taneyan... I should go. Thena has wanted me for a long time. She won't kill me.

-MJ: No way! You and I both know we can't let Thena get her hands on you. And it can't be Dr. Minor. He'll have no defenses against mind torture and probing. We cant send them back empty handed, and I'm not putting my sister at risk. I'm going.

-Ali: I only brought two doses of your treatment with us.

-MJ: It'll have to do.

-Young: I'll convince Thena to keep him alive... Maybe try and turn him. If everything goes well, we can get some leave time to go back to Lorrase. I'll pick up some more treatments for you.

-MJ: Great. Now we need to find a way to stop the kidnapping.

-Ali: I have an idea. I can create a series of explosions in the power plant. That'll dispose of these bodies, and shut off power to the capital Building. Then I'll go to the gate and wait. MJ, you can use one of those stun grenades. Take out the Agerran guards and help the others escape.

-Young: Let's get to it.

Sam, Daniel, and the rest of the hostages were forced to sit on the ground with their hands over their heads, as Administrator Calder went over his demands and expectations. Any minute now the New Alliance operatives old come in with their hostage and they would begin negotiating the relocation of their people.

-Kegan: Our people will never allow this.

-Calder: They will if they want their precious leaders returned. And what a nice turn of events that we have Dr.s O'Neill and Jackson to bargain with as well.

-Sam: You're making a huge mistake.

-Daniel: We would have helped you.

-Calder: You had your chance. Now we are going to take what we rightfully disperse...

Before he could finish there was a rumble and everything shook for a moment. Calder looked as if he knew what it was. Yes. It was an explosion in the underground power plant. He grabbed his communication device but before he could call anyone there was another explosion and the power went out. With the guards distracted Col. West, Lt. Reed and Daniel made a move for their weapons. A fight ensued. In another split second the door opened and in came a stun granade. Sam yelled out a code word which everyone from the SGC understood to cover their ears and eyes. Then came the explosion.

Even after covering their eyes and ears, the shock of the stun granade was still impressive. But it did the trick. Daniel, West, and Reed easily took out the guards with the help of MJ, and Young's team. Then they all made their escape.

Kegan and her people leaned on Daniel, Sam and MJ, still blinded and dazed from the explosion. When they were near the gate MJ handed Senator Ralin to Col. West.

-Young: Get to the gate as fast as you can. We need to go back, to maintain undercover.

-Daniel: Waite... Where Aliana?

-MJ: ( turning to leave with Young) Don't worry. She is safe. We sent her ahead to the Stargate.

-Sam: James, where are you going?

-MJ: I'm going with Col. Young back to the New Alliance camp.

-Sam: You can't do that. They could kill you.

-MJ: If Young and his team come back empty handed, then she might kill all of them. Including my sister. I know hat I'm doing. Now hurry, to the gate before more security comes.

Sam didn't have time to argue. They had to get out of the city before hey were caught. Her mind was racing. MJ was a member of SG1, a key member of the Stargate Program... He knew too much. There was no time to think of another plan, so she had to let him go. She cursed under her breath and ran to the Stargate. Aliana was there, ready to go. The blue glimmer of the Stargate waved behind her as she encouraged them to hurry. They quickly ran through as Agerran security guards who left to investigate the explosions, made their way back to the Stargate.

Part 3) Desire

Odai sat by himself at a table in the lounge. He had just watched Sashia finish her first stage performance. She wasn't great by any means, but she was alluring and pleasant to watch. Odai was not the only one who thought so. She now commanded the attention of several New Alliance soldiers. He waved her over towards him, and she reluctantly did so.

-Vanessa: Are you enjoying yourself Commander?

-Odai: I'm enjoying watching you.

-Vanessa: Well, I guess this job is a good fit for me.

-Odai: I have a better job for you if your interested.

-Vanessa: I'm only here to dance. If your looking for a girl to pleasure you...

-Odai: (smiling) You miss understand. As Commander of the New Alliance, I am a very busy man. I could use a personal assistant.

-Vanessa: You really want me working for you?

-Odai: I think you'd be more atisfied. But you won't be able to work here if you take the job.

-Vanessa: I'll have to think about it.

-Odai: Sashia, you wanted an opera unity to be involved...

-Vanessa: To go on missions like Vimmel, Cody, and Ross.

-Odai: Thena's got a thing for your boy Vimmel. So I think she'd like to keep you two apart.

-Vanessa: There's nothing going on between me and Vimmel.

-Odai: I've seen the y he looks at you... That is to say, if I've noticed, then certainly Thena has as well.

Odai was trying to deflect his own personal feelings towards Sashia, but she could tell he liked her. She wanted to accept, but she wanted to be fully on the inside, and wasn't sure a personal assistant would be sufficient. She was about to bargain or a higher position, but they were interrupted by one of Thena's personal guards. The man whispered one thing to Odai and then left.

-Odai: Well, I have to go. You can take some more time to think about it, or you can join me. You want in? Here's your chance.

-Vanessa: Okay. I'm in.

Vanessa and Odai walked into Thena's command center, only to find her pacing furiously. Something had gone wrong, and she was seeing red.

-Odia: I got here as soon as I could.

-Thena: What is she doing here?

-Odia: Sashia is my new assistant. I've asked her to come along to familiarize herself with my needs and her new duties.

-Thena: I see...

-Odia: Was there a problem with the mission?

-Thena: Yes!

-Odia: We were careful to keep this mission top secret. How could a spy have...

-Thena: It wasn't a spy this time. It was the Agerrans! They failed to apprehend even one of the Hammond leaders! And now the Hammonds are aware of their Allegiance to us.

-Odia: Idiots! Now it will be impossible to take over Hammond nd get our hands on their ships.

-Thena: We also lost Maden, Lark, and Brise.

-Odia: D*#&! Maden nd Brisevwere to of my best men.

-Thena: Apparently there was an explosion in the power plant and they were killed.

Vanessa's heart began to beat faster, as worry started to take over. She refrained from speaking out, but she feared for Col. Young, Matt and Ron. Thena could see the worry on her face, and ordered how much of that worry was for Vimmel (Matt).

-Thena: There is one bright spot to this mission.

-Odia: Something went right?

-Thena: Yes. And here they are now.

Col. Young entered the room with Matt and Ron. Vanessa was relieved to see them. But before she had a moment to relax, she saw the young man they were escorting. He was blindfolded and bound, wearing an SGC uniform. And there was no mistaking it was her brother MJ. She lost her breath as her heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

-Odia: (quietly) Are you all right, Sashia?

-Vanessa: ( breathless) Yes... I am just relieved that my kinsmen were not injured in the explosion.

-Thena: Your kinsmen are indeed fine Sashia. And they have brought us a prize. Well done men! You have solidified your place as leaders in the New Alliance Army. Now, as for this Earthling? Guards, take him to a cell.

-Cody: If we may... My men and I would like to take him. We also ask to be involved when deciding what to do with him.

-Thena: Very well. Take him to a cell. Be at the morning briefing, and Don't be late.

-Vanessa: (to Odai) do you mind if I go with them? I'm eager to hear about their mission.

-Odia: I was hoping that we could go over your duties before tomorrow's briefing.

-Vanessa: I can meet you at your quarters in an hour.

-Odai: Very well.

Vanessa joined the others as they walked to the prison chambers. Young urged her to remain calm until hey were alone. When they made it to the cell, he told the guard to take a break, then removed MJ's blindfold and bindings. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, and he around her. Then to both of their surprise, his thoughts went to her mind.

~MJ: I'm all right. Everything is going to be all right.

-Vanessa: Did you... Did you just say that?

-MJ: No... I thought it. You heard me?

-Vanessa: Yes. How is that possible.

-MJ: It's complicated. I can't explain now, but we have a plan. We may need your help.

-Vanessa: Of course. Whatever I can do, I will.

Vanessa joined Odai in his quarters later that night. He outlined a list of duties for her to carry out throughout the day. She was pleased to know she would join him for most of Thena's council meetings. But she was also coming to understand that Odai wanted a confidant and companion, and that she could fill that void.

It was obvious that the more serious business discussion was coming to an end when Odia poured a glass of fine libation for them. She wanted to make it clear that she had no romantic interest in him. But she also needed to convince him not to have her brother killed. She worried about how far she old have to go to persuade him. He handed her a drink and sat beside her.

-Vanessa: I'm not sure how appropriate it is to have drinks with the boss while discussing work.

-Odia: It's almost midnight. Why don't we put work aside for the night.

-Vanessa: We still have a lot to discuss. Cody was wondering what Thena had planned for the Earthling.

-Odia: she will most likely have him tortured, then executed.

-Vanessa: Oh. Such a waste.

-Odia: (curious) How so?

-Vanessa: Of course it makes sense to gain intelligence on Earth's Stargate Program. But why execute him when he could be important to the cause.

-Odia: Go on...

-Vanessa: What if we could turn him to our side. Convince him to join us. There are a lot of worlds that are undecided. If he could be convinced to turn against Eart...

-Odia: I doubt he would do that.

-Vanessa: if he doesn't do it willingly, he could always be brain washed.

-Odia: That is true. I suppose Cody wants to keep him alive for this purpose.

-Vanessa: He did mention it. It old be nice to have a trophy of sorts to remind Thena of their success where others have failed.

-Odia: I appreciate your honesty.

-Vanessa: There's no need to keep the truth from you. Once a decision is made, I'd like to return to Lorrase to report our success to Baaltazar.

-Odia: But you just started working for me.

-Vanessa: I won't be gone for long. Just a day.

-Odia: That shouldn't be a problem.

-Vanessa: Thank you. It's late. I'd better get home and into bed.

-Odia: (putting his hand on her thigh) I was hoping you'd like to stay the night here... With me.

-Vanessa: I make it a habit not to sleep with my boss.

-Odia: Then maybe I'll have to fire you.

-Vanessa: Then how will I find the time to get to know you.

-Odia: Well then I won't fire you just yet.

-Vanessa: I'm glad for that. (Getting up to leave) Good night Commander.

-Odia: Good night Sashia.

Matthew Scott made his way to Thena's quarters. He was pretty sure what Thena wanted from him. She had her eye on him for weeks, and it was just a matter of time before she made a move. Needless to say he was nervous, uncertain of how far he would have to take this rouse. He was escorted into her private chambers. The room was elaborate, reminding him of the indulgence of the Gouauld. Once he was inside, she waved the gaurds to leave.

-Matt: You wanted to see me Administrator?

-Thena: Please, Vimmel, you can call me Thena when we are alone. Come in. Relax.

She waved her hand for Matt to join her on the plush sofa. As soon as he sat down she moved closer to him. He could tell from her expression, work was not on her mind.

-Thena: I wanted to congratulate you on your success today.

-Matt: It was group effort. Ross and Cody are equally responsible for the success.

-Thena: Yes, but You are the only one I am interested in. You and your group can move to the top of the administration here. Putting her hand on his chest) You could be a Lt. Commander if you make all the right moves.

-Matt: I would like that. Just tell me what moves I need to make to satisfy you.

-Thena: I certainly will.

She leaned in and kissed him. He put his apprehension in the back of his mind. He could do this.

Part 4) Frustration

* Back at Stargate Command

-Jack: What do you mean you let them take him!

-Sam: We didn't have a lot of time to debate the issue. By the time we were freed, it was too late to do anything about it.

-Jack: You care to explain why you thought it was a good idea to deliver your team mate... A key member of the Stargte Program... Into the hands of the enemy, Dr. Sinclair!

-Ali: Sir, it wasn't like that. I didn't want him to go, but we couldn't send Col. Young and the others back having failed their mission. They believe they can convince Thena not to kill him, it will give us not her person on he inside, and it keeps Young, Vanessa and the others safe. MJ believes that with Char's help, he can resist mind probing, and avoid giving up information if tortured.

-Daniel: Jack, we both know that they wouldn't have made this choice lightly. If there was another way, they would have done it. Right now all we can do is wait to find out what Thena does with Lt. James. In the meantime, Agerra has joined the New Alliance, and there are probably more planets that we don't know about.

-Jack: We need to get an update on which planets have recently joined. It time we find out who we can trust.

-Ali: We should expect to hear from Young's team within the next couple of days.

Jack looked frustrated, but he seemed to agree under the circumstances. He glanced at Aliana then Sam, and they could feel his disappointment. Two of the most brilliant minds on the planet, and they couldn't come up with a better solution. He flippantly dropped his pen on the table and rubbed his temple, before dismissing them.

Aliana left the room quickly, and Daniel was right behind her. He called out to her but she didn't stop. He managed to catch her by the arm.

-Daniel: Ali, stop. Are you all right?

-Ali: I'm fine. MJ is the one we should be worried about.

-Daniel: You both did the right thing.

-Ali: (shaking her head) If Thena kills him...

Daniel knew she was feeling guilty. He put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. It felt good to be in his arms but it did not dissipate the pangs of guilt over leaving MJ behind. She slowly pulled away from him.

-Daniel: What is it?

-Ali: I need to go see Cam. He should hear about MJ from me.

-Daniel: He's like a kid brother to Mitchell.

-Ali: And I let him go.

-Daniel: Its not the first, nor will it be the last time a choice like this has to be made. Mitchell will understand.

Jack made his way down to the school to pick up Jacob and Johanna. He took a deep breath when he saw Jennifer walking out of the school with a box full of supplies. She looked happy, which let him know that she had not yet heard about MJ.

-Jen: Good evening General.

-Jack: Major. (Looking at the box) How's the rocket project coming along?

-Jen: The kids are doing great. MJ missed all the fun today. We should finish tomorrow and launch the next day. You will be there won't you?

-Jack: I plan on it. You should know, MJ won't be here.

-Jen: Oh... Thats too bad. He's been working with Jacob. I suppose I could help him, if its all right itch you. Is MJ going on another mission?

-Jack: No. Im sorry Major, but He's been taken by the New Alliance.

-Jen: What! I don't understand...

-Jack: The negotiation was a set up. As far as we know, he's safe for now. We'll know more in a couple of days.

Jen leaned back against the wall and hung her head. She took several deep breaths to help gain her composure. Jack wasn't heartless but he still proceeded with caution when it came to Maj. Hailey. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a couple of soft pats. No doubt Lt. James was her best friend at Stargate Command, and this news had to be hard to take.

-Jack: It's going to be all right Major. Lt. James is a tough kid. And I know Col. Young will do everything he can to keep him safe. He's got a lot of people looking out for him.

-Jen: Yes, Sir. I know you're right. Thank you.

-Jack: As you were, Major.

Cam sat on his bed using the straps bolted into the ceiling to do pull-ups. He was determined to get as much physical therapy in as possible. He had an hour before an orderly would come help him with his bath, so he wanted to make the most of his time. He was a bit surprised when he heard a knock on the door. He lowered himself.

-Cam: Come in.

-Ali: Hey... I didn't mean to interrupt your workout.

-Cam: You can interrupt any time. I thought you might be Vala.

-Ali: Vala? Does that mean things are okay with you two?

-Cam: (smiling) Things are okay. Better than okay actually.

-Ali: I'm glad to hear it.

She was happy for him but she couldn't muster a real smile. Cam could see something was bothering her. He patted the bed for her to sit next to him. She hesitated for a second, anticipating how pissed he was going to be, but she did.

-Cam: What's going on? Was there a problem with the mission?

-Ali: (taking a deep breath and nodding) There was a problem.

-Cam: What kind of problem?

-Ali: It was a set up. Agerra is in league with the New Alliance. If Col. Young hadn't been there...

-Cam: Hey, calm down. Your all right now. You made it out, kiddo.

-Ali: (looking down) i did... But MJ went back with them as a hostage.

-Cam: He did what!?

It took her a moment, but Aliana gathered her thoughts and told Cam of the events that transpired. He was still and focused as he listened. Aliana could see the same frustration on his face as she had seen on the face of Gen. O'Neill. He swore out loud and pushed his fist across his night stand. Several items went crashing to the ground, causing her to shudder. She looked away quickly, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes.

-Ali: I know, I should have insisted they take me...

-Cam: So then it would be you instead? No... If I wasn't laid up, then I out have been there. You and MJ shouldn't have been put in the position to make that decision in the first place.

-Ali: We all know you would have been there if you could. I feel like we let you down.

-Cam: (placing his hand on hers) You didn't let me down. It was a tough call.

-Ali: I keep telling everyone that MJ can resist the mind probing and brain washing... That Col. Young and the others will make sure Thena keeps him alive... But I don't know if even I believe it. I'm so worried about him... I should have stopped him.

Cam's frustration was overshadow by her compassion for the young woman. She wanted to be strong, but she could feel the sadness and worry overwhelming her. He reached his arms out and drew her back to rest against his chest.

-Cam: This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last time, that a choice like is made. Over the years Sam, Daniel, Vala, Sheppard, Gen. O'Neill, and countless others have put their lives at risk for the good of others... For the sake of the mission.

-Ali: I don't know how I'm going to sleep at night, not knowing if he's safe.

-Cam: maybe you'll have a hard time sleeping for a while. I think that's normal... But Jackson should be able to help you get through the nights.

His attempt to put a smile on her face was successful. He patted her to hop up from the bed. He reached up and wiped the tear that had run down the side of her face.

-Cam: Try to get some rest. You've had a long day.

Jack put Johanna to bed while Sam immersed herself in a long steamy shower. She was in no mood to fight with him or with the baby tonight. The weight of the snap decision to let MJ go, weighed heavy on her. Her eyes were closed as she let the hot water rush over her head and down her body. A smile graced her face as she felt Jack's cool hands begin to massage her shoulders. He knew exactly what she needed.

Jen put away the breast pump, storing the milk in a thermos in her mini fridge. She always felt a rush of panic at the thought of being caught. Every day during Johanna's nap time she would sneak into the nursery, careful to avoid the security cameras, and nurse the child. She then switched out one of her formula bottles for milk, which she lactated the night before. She could tell how happy and comforted the baby was, but she knew it was wrong. And yet she couldn't stop herself. The urge to care for Jack's child was too strong. Perhaps it filled the void from the loss of her own baby, or perhaps it was Jack.

Now as she crawled into bed, her thoughts drifted to their earlier interaction. She was pained deeply to hear of MJ's capture. And Jack had been so tender with her. She closed her eyes and replayed the scene in her mind. Only in her mind Jack didn't stop with a hand on her shoulder. She dreamed that his hand gently brushed her cheek before he leaned down and brought her into a kiss. It was a good dream.


End file.
